Doomsday
by Kitsunekooromie
Summary: Pretty AU what if Goku was never sent to earth as a baby?what if he arrives on earth with Vegeta to get the dragonballs? Who is going to protect the earth? It may surprise you...
1. Default Chapter

**Kitsunekooromie****: hey everyone me and GlowstickCandygurl decide it to go back and beta the first 23 chapters of my story**

**GlowstickCandygurl: (bounces around the room) yeah I did all the work **

**Kitsunekooromie****: --;; I help also**

**GlowstickCandygurl: yeah right! you was sitting back eating snickers**

**Kitsunekooromie****: …but I like snickers…**

**GlowstickCandygurl: (shakes head and sighs) you people see what I have to deal with…all day from my big sis.**

**Kitsunekooromie****: (smiles) you know your love me lil sis**

**GlowstickCandygurl: (walks out the room) I have more work to do**

**Kitsunekooromie****: Everyone enjoy the new beta chapter remember to review when your done reading. **

**Disclaimer I do not own DBZ or any Character from DBZ thats everyone in the story so far kids so do not sue me.**

**Memories**

**One year ago…**

"Are you sure that they are really coming?" "Yes, they are only a year away from here. We don't have much time to make preparations." "Are you sure we can't just wish them away using the dragonballs?" "No the dragonballs are only as strong as their creator, and we all know the enemy heading this way is at least twice as strong as God." "Only a year, how the hell are we going to manage?" "We train as hard as we can, and you build strong weapons for the rest of you to use." "Do you think that's going to be enough?" "Hopefully, cause if not we're screwed."

**11 months later…..**

"Chi Chi!" Yamcha shouted "C'mon we've got to head to the lookout for some last minute training." "I know I'll be right there!" She shouted. Bulma sighed and said "I guess I'll see you in a month Chi." Chi Chi nodded and said "Just make sure it's before we hit the battle field." "Of course." Bulma said looking up from her latest invention. "How's the gun coming along?" "Pretty good." Bulma replied "Piccolo let me test it on him and it blasted him a few good blocks away."

Chi Chi smirked "Seeing how he's the strongest of us that should be pretty good against those beasts." Bulma sighed and wiped her brow, "I hope so, because you've heard about what they've done to the rest of the solar system.' Chi Chi grimaced; she knew all too well what had happened to the rest of the planets nearby. The races were either annihilated or enslaved, and the planet was sold; or destroyed depending on who was bidding if anyone was.

Lunch came into the room and said "Those filthy monkeys, I hear that even their prince is with them for this mission." "That's because they know the dragonballs are here." Bulma replied tweaking with the gun. "If they got their hands on those we really are screwed." Chi Chi said "I've got to get going, Bulma come up to the lookout tonight, we can test those weapons out on the guys."

Bulma nodded and said "Sure thing, how about it Lunch?" The blonde haired girl smirked and said "That should be fun, as long as I get to do the shooting." Chi Chi laughed scooping up her power pole and heading outside to join up with Yamcha, Tienshinhan, Chaotzu, Piccolo and Krillen. "What took you?" Krillen said "We were about to leave without you." "I would've just followed on the flying nimbus." Chi Chi replied with a smirk. As the group flew up towards Kami's lookout Chi Chi was reminded of old times.

Chi Chi had met Bulma when she was a young girl, she was about 10 at the time and Bulma was 14. Bulma was searching for the dragonballs to wish for a perfect boyfriend, and Chi Chi was lounging around out side of her castle. Her father had the four star dragonball that he was holding for Master Roshi. Chi Chi found Bulma trespassing at the castle and demanded to know the reason why she was there. Bulma explained she was looking for the dragonballs. Chi Chi took her inside to meet her father and they became fast friends.

The Ox King agreed to give the four star dragonball to Bulma if she asked Master Roshi permission. They set off to go find him with the Nimbus cloud which refused to carry Bulma without some coaxing some Chi Chi. Once they got their Chi Chi met Master Roshi, the king of perverts, Krillen his student who was two years Chi Chi's senior, and Yamcha the desert bandit turned student, and Lunch the pretty girl with a dark secret. Bulma and Yamcha hit it off the first time they laid eyes on each other, and Bulma forgot about her wish. Lunch was reluctant to be friends with the other two at first, but after she sneezed a few times they all became the best of friends.

Master Roshi offered to train Chi Chi along with the guys who thought it was a bad idea at first. That is until Chi Chi proved to be an excellent fighter, and a great cook. Chi Chi participated in two martial arts tournaments, the first where she met and gained the respect of Tienshinhan and Chaotzu, while proving that she was the strongest woman on earth by coming in second place against Tien. The second time she managed to beat Tienshinhan, to lose to Piccolo, who was on the whole world domination thing. They had been fighting for awhile after that until they both heard rumors of the threat that was coming now, The Sayains. Baba, Master Roshi's sister had went to up Kami's and told him about the situation plaguing the edge of the solar system.

The Sayians appeared almost out of nowhere plundering planets and destroying the inhabitants, seemingly without a second thought. Kami appealed to Chi Chi to put aside her differences with Piccolo and work together with him to protect the earth from the coming war. Both refused at first until Kami pointed out there would be no earth to either protect or destroy. "Earth to Chi Chi." Krillen said waving a hand in front of her face. "Huh?" Chi Chi said blinking "We're on the lookout now." Yamcha said tossing a glance her way. "Oh, right." Chi Chi replied blushing. "This is what's supposed to save the earth?" Piccolo said with a snort. "Oh yeah, that's really great coming from someone who always just wanted to destroy it." Chi Chi retorted sharply.

Piccolo said nothing else but charged Chi Chi. She smirked and stood ready to block his attack. "Stop!" Kami shouted walking out of the sanctuary. "You two had better learn how to work together or else we can kiss this planet goodbye." "Don't worry Kami, when the time comes, I'll be able to fight with him rather than try to kill him." Chi Chi said smoothly. Piccolo glared at her but said nothing. Kami let out a sigh and then said "You two, spar, note I said SPAR not KILL." Piccolo snorted and got ready. Chi Chi smiled and got ready too. Kami watched as the two began to go at it, he watched Chi Chi as she struck Piccolo in the back and then phased out to reappear in front of him and give him a punch to the gut.

Most people underestimate Chi Chi because she's a female in reality she's one of the best up here. What she lacks in strength she makes up in speed agility, and endurance. Her father trained her to master almost every weapon known to man, and Master Roshi helped her build her strength and speed. Not that there's not a lot to be said about Piccolo either. What he lacks in speed he makes up with strength and battle tactics. Those two would be a force to reckon with if only they could get along. He glanced over at Tien and Chaotzu, hmm Tien is indeed an excellent fighter, Chaotzu's abilities will come in handy as well. He then looked towards Yamcha, Average, but still has the potential to do better. Then he looked at Krillen, now there's a wildcard, Average but when he's under extreme pressure, he does a lot better.

"Chi Chi!" Someone yelled, Bulma and Lunch appeared on an air bike. "Ahh There goes the other two wild cards." Kami said with a smile. Lunch jumped off the air bike and yelled "The gun is finished!" Chi Chi turned away from sparring with Piccolo and he knocked her down to the floor. She glared up at him, her eyes promised retribution. Lunch ran up to Chi Chi and said "Check this out." Lunch shot the gun and it blasted a huge hole through the right side of the sanctuary. "Oops." She said, "But see it works?" The others stared at the gaping hole and said "So we see."

**Pluto same day**

"So why the hell are we going to this backwater planet?" Napa said through his scouter. "To find the dragonballs you idiot." Vegeta said "I've told you that at least twelve times." "I keep forgetting." Napa replied. "I've heard there's nothing but weaklings on this earth." Radditz said with a frown. "Heard the women are pretty." Napa said with a grin, "So that makes up for it." "No." Vegeta said "What makes up for it is the dragonballs." "Personally I'm more interested in the women." Kakorroto replied. "That's exactly what I'd expect from a third class." Vegeta muttered. "I said it too." Napa replied. "If it wasn't for your strength one would think you were a third class." Vegeta said sounding bored. "Funny cause I'm stronger than Napa and smarter, does that push me to elite status?" Kakorroto said from his pod. "No, it just makes you a very strange third class." Vegeta replied. "Now shut up, I'm going to get some rest."

Radditz put his communicator so it only went to Kakorroto's pod. "Looking for a woman little brother?" "Yeah, too bad there's no sayian women left." Kakorroto sighed. Radditz smirked and said "There should be some hell cats on this planet, they have them everywhere." Kakorroto smirked and "It's always fun to break their spirits." Napa cut in saying "I prefer the meek ones, I've already had one sayian bitch in my life, and she was enough." "I thought I told you all to shut the hell up!" Vegeta yelled. "Sorry your highness." The others said either rolling their eyes or wincing,

**28 days later.**

"Oh goodness these days just flew by." Bulma exclaimed getting everything ready. She placed the guns down on a table and double checked the ammo, and then she headed over to her own room and picked out clothes to wear to the battle, not for fashion purposes, but for fighting purposes. Lunch came into the room and said "C'mon Bulma hurry up we've got to meet Tien and the others in another hour." It was no secret that Lunch had developed a relationship together, he seemed like the only man who could tolerate both sides of her. "I know I'm coming!" Bulma shouted racing to the lab and gathering four guns and ammo cases. "Lunch, do you think we have a chance to win?" Bulma asked truthfully. "We have a slim chance, but there's always hope as long as we keep the dragonballs away from them." Bulma nodded and said "Lets do this."

Chi Chi and Piccolo were growing used to working with each other. Chi Chi was regarding Piccolo more as a team mate than as a mortal enemy. Piccolo found himself starting to like Chi Chi and everything about her including her smart mouth. If they ever got out of this alive he'd tell her. Tien and the others returned to the lookout with the other girls in tow. "Everyone's here now right?" Piccolo said. Everyone said "Yeah." "Ok Yamcha, Tien and Krillen will be the front line, Bulma, you and Lunch support us with the guns, but stay as far away as you can from the fighting." Both girls nodded. "Chaotzu, make sure that if anything goes wrong, the dragonballs are well hidden." "Ok." Chaotzu replied. "Chi Chi you're our trump card so stay out of the fighting unless you absolutely need to be there." She nodded and said "What about you?" "I'm the other trump card." he said with a smirk. Chi Chi agreed. Kami walked over to them and said "Yamcha, go get some senzu beans from Korin, take Bulma with you."

"The rest of you go get some rest, they come either tomorrow or the day after, especially you Chi Chi." "Yes Kami." She said walking towards the sanctuary. "What are our chances of winning really?" Piccolo said as the others walked out of earshot. "Slim to none I'd say." Kami said gazing at the others, "I am counting mostly on you and Chi Chi." "I can't hope for the entire planet to be saved, but make sure the dragonballs are kept away from the sayians at all costs." "Whatever damage is done can be repaired with those." Kami finished.

Piccolo nodded and then looked over at Chi Chi as she walked away. "You're going to make it out of this alive, even if I have to die in the process." "Love her that much do you?" Kami said breaking through his thoughts. "You need to stay alive as well, you know that, you die and I do." "The dragonballs go with us." Piccolo nodded.

Chi Chi and Lunch sat down on the steps of the sanctuary and stared out at the stars. "It's amazing, tonight might be our last night to enjoy these stars, might be the last night we're even alive." Lunch said fingering a gun. "I hope it's not." Chi Chi sighed, "There are still a lot of things I want to do in life, I want to meet the right man, get married, and even have a family one day." Lunch said "Yeah." she stared at Tien; "I want to get serious with Tien too, maybe start a family of assassins." "That would be perfect for the both of you." Chi Chi said with a smile. "Even Bulma of all people seems to want to settle down with Yamcha." Lunch said with a smirk, "I just hope we live long enough to see what happens." "You're not the only one girl." Chi Chi sighed.

Prince Vegeta, the ships is descending towards earth, "Wake up sire." Vegeta woke up and stretched then said "Are all of you idiots awake." "Yeah." they all replied "Good, we're here." He said with a smirk "Let's see what's waiting for us."


	2. The first battle and deaths

**Kitsunekooromie****: hey me and GlowstickCandygurl are back when the second chapter of Doomsday**

**GlowstickCandygurl: (stares at the computer screens) …must keep going, have… (counts fingers) 23 more chapters to go**

**Kitsunekooromie****: (shakes head) lil sis you can take a brake and talk to the people who is reading**

**GlowstickCandygurl: (keeps typing) people who is reading, remember to review when you are done**

**Kitsunekooromie****: (pets her head) my poor lil sis, onto the chapter and remember to review when your done**

Chi Chi awoke first thing in the morning and closed her eyes, _"Their approaching."_ She thought to herself, "Everyone wake up!" She shouted getting out of the bed provided for her. She rushed into a cold shower squealed and washed up then got dressed. She pulled on a pair of red pants and a blue undershirt with a red surcoat on top. She pulled her onyx hair back into a low pony tail and grabbed her power pole. She ran outside and saw everyone else ready to go. "Good luck to all of you, and remember make sure they don't find out about this place, if they find this place they find the dragonballs." "Right." The group said. Bulma hopped onto one of her air bikes and Lunch got onto the other. "Here we go." Chi Chi said flying off of Kami's lookout.

"Hmm." Vegeta said climbing out of his ship. He turned on his scouter and said "Looks like the welcoming party's a little late, but their on their way." "Good for a second I thought they were just gonna run around like cowards." Napa said clicking his scouter on. "Yup here we are." Radditz said clicking his scouter on "Two high powers, three medium, one low and two mediocre levels heading this way." Vegeta smirked and sat on a rock "We're not in a rush let's sit and wait." The others sat back and waited as well. Piccolo said "The arrogance; they're actually waiting for us." "Well let's not keep them waiting any longer!" Bulma said pushing her bike to the limit. Chi Chi followed her example and the rest flew after them. "Look." Lunch said pointing to the mountains. Up ahead they saw four men dressed in armor. Chi Chi noticed right away that two of them were Average, but the other two were going to be really tough for her to beat. "Wonderful shorty and birdhead are going to be hard to beat."

"What the hell took you so long?" Radditz said looking over at the group. "Why did you bring women with you?" "You should've kept them hidden." Kakorroto said giving them all the once over and stopping at Chi Chi. She glared at him and he glanced back seeing that she visibly bristled when he made that comment. Vegeta looked them all over and said "Plant the saibamen and let them weed out the weaklings, leave the women alive." "Saibamen, what the hell are those?" Lunch wondered out loud. They watched warily as Napa planted seeds into the ground and then poured a green substance over them. "We're supposed to be fighting not watching you garden." Chi Chi said sharply. "Oh? You're a fighter?" Kakorroto said glancing at her "That will make for an interesting time in bed." "In your dreams." Chi Chi growled then she gasped as ugly little green men sprang up from the ground. Bulma said "Ewwww what the hell are those?" The saibamen looked at Bulma and raced towards her. She shrieked as Lunch went in front of her and fired her gun shouting get back "You little bastards!" They stopped advancing when they saw that one was just a pile of smoldering ash.

Vegeta smirked and said "Nice weapons." He looked at the other saibamen "Leave the women alone, attack the weaker men." The saibamen began to flock towards Yamcha, Krillen and Chaotzu. "Shit!" Bulma said and shot at every saibamen she could get a decent shot at. Krillen flew up into the air and formed a small Ki blast and blast a few of them with it. Yamcha broke loose and fired a small ki ball and directed it to go through the stomachs of a couple of them. "Damn these things are repulsive!" Tien said firing another blast towards the group. Two more fell over dead. Bulma shot at them and killed several more. "Ahh they aren't even a challenge to these earthlings." Napa growled "C'mon Vegeta lets just kill the men and take the women for ourselves." "Like we'd ever go anywhere with you!" Lunch shouted pointing her gun at him.

"What's that gonna do." Napa said laughing "It may work against the saibamen, but it won't do jack shit against me." Lunch smiled at him and blasted him in the chest. Napa flew a few yards backwards and landed with a resounding crash. "You bitch!" He said standing up. "I should kill you!" "Those weapons are going to be an annoyance." Vegeta said seeing Napa stand back up. Yamcha raced over to where the girls were and grabbed Lunch and Bulma. "You two need to get off the battlefield." He said seeing the anger in Napa's eyes and the lust in the rest. "Put me down! I still have plenty of ammo!" Lunch shouted. "I'm not leaving until the rest of you do!" Bulma said "Now put us down!" They both shouted together. Radditz laughed and said "Let's finish this so we can take the dragonballs, and the women."

He fired a blast at Yamcha's back and it hit him and went through his stomach. Yamcha gasped and managed to land the two girls safely on the ground. "Yamcha!" Bulma cried "YAMCHA!" "Bulma, get away these guys are a lot stronger than we thought." Tien shouted while the others looked back from their fights. "Yamcha hang on!" Chi Chi cried scooping the bag of senzu beans up. She dashed over to him and said "Hurry up eat it!" "No…it's…too late, listen watch out for these guys…wish me back Bulma ok? I love you…" "YAMCHA!" Bulma screamed "Yamcha wake up!" She started to cry and then she screamed angrily and took her gun she pointed it towards the saibamen and they blinked. She flicked a switch and a bright beam shout out of the gun and fried whatever saibamen were left.

"We need to get rid of those weapons." Kakorroto said seeing the damage that was done. "Looks like you're going to have a personal vendetta against you." Vegeta said to Radditz "You killed her lover." "That's not a problem with me, she relies on a weapon, she's a weakling." Tien and Krillen stood up and trembled angrily. "Bastards." Tien hissed he looked over at Yamcha's body. "I won't let you die in vain!" He said walking over to the sayians. "I'll fight with you bastard." He gestured pointing to Radditz. "Tien be careful!" Lunch warned him as she sat back holding Bulma in her arms. "Kill him!" Bulma said angrily looking up from Yamcha's body, "Beat him within an ounce of his worthless life and then let me step on his throat so I can be assured he took his last breath."

Bulma's words caught the attention of Vegeta for a moment. **_"Hmm might be more to these women than I originally thought."_** Radditz smirked and then said "Well c'mon weakling, I'll let you throw the first punch." Tien responded with a kick to the gut. Radditz doubled over and said "Damn, these earthlings pack a punch." Then he smirked again and wiped the blood from his mouth. Radditz advanced quickly on Tien sent a flurry of punches and kicks his way, Tien barely dodged some of them. He got hit in the back, legs and chest. "Tien!" Lunch said as he went down. "Get up don't take any shit from these assholes!" Tien stood up again and shouted "Ki Cannon!" Radditz dodged the beam and then punched him on the face. "Pathetic." He said charging up a beam. Tien smirked up from the floor and kicked him where it hurts.

Radditz gasped and his eyes bulged. The others laughed at him and Napa said "Your supposed to guard everything idiot!" Chi Chi looked over at the others. She tried to feel out their true power levels, but they were keeping some hidden. Vegeta looked over at her and she glared right back at him. "Watch that girl." Vegeta said to Kakorroto, "There is something about her that makes warning signals go off in my head." Kakorroto smirked and said "I'll watch her alright, she's perfect." "I got dibs on blondie." Napa said looking over at Lunch she's begging to be tamed. Chi Chi narrowed her eyes _"How disgusting, their already making plans for us as if this fight is over."_ Tien succeeded in pinning Radditz down on the floor and was getting ready to blast his head off with a ki beam. Radditz wrapped his tail around Tien and started choking him with it. "Tien!" Lunch said getting up and running towards him. "Lunch get back here!" Chi Chi cried going after her. "Get your dirty tail off of him asshole!" Lunch screamed and grabbed his tail. Radditz yelled and released Tien who had a coughing fit. Lunch looked over at Radditz and saw he was in extreme pain because of his tail. "Ho, look I found a weakness." she said with a smirk. She pulled his tail and Radditz squirmed and yelled "Bitch let my tail go!" "Bitch?" Lunch said pulling harder. Then she smiled and said "Bulma!" Bulma approached them warily and Lunch said "Here." She yanked his tail up. Radditz groaned and Bulma smirked grabbing hold and pulling for all she was worth.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kakorroto said glancing over at his brother. "In a moment." Vegeta said "This is actually entertaining." Radditz yelled and said "Wench let go of my tail right now!" "Or what?" Bulma yelled back, "You killed my boyfriend, you're going to pay dearly for that!" Radditz writhed in pain on the floor as Bulma twisted his tail around in her hands. "Now would be a good time to step in." Vegeta said wincing as he heard a crack. Radditz yelled out in pain "You, you broke my tail bone you bitch!" "Napa go get him over here." "Why don't you send third class?" Napa said gesturing toward Kakorroto. "I need him for something else, now go!" Vegeta ordered. Napa nodded and started to head over to where Bulma and Lunch were taking away Radditz's dignity. "Bulma! Lunch! move!" Chi Chi shouted racing over to where they were. Both girls looked up and saw Napa coming. Lunch grabbed Bulma's hand and pushed her away as she took a shot at him with her gun.

Radditz sat up and grabbed Lunch so the shot veered right and hit a mountain. "Lunch!" Chi Chi cried. She grabbed her power pole and said "Lunch duck!" Lunch put her head down as Chi Chi shouted "Power pole extend!" The pole hit Radditz in the chest and sent him careening against a mountain. Lunch scrambled up to her feet and ran to Tien who tossed her over to Krillen who caught her and set her down.

Napa looked back as Radditz went flying into the mountain and then looked back at Chi Chi._ "That's the first move she used today, and it knocked Radditz into a mountain. Looks like he won't be up for awhile either." _Napa glanced at Chi Chi who flew over to Lunch and asked if she was ok. Napa then turned to Tien who got ready to fight. "You think you could fight me when you couldn't even beat that third class?" Napa said with a nasty smirk. "Fine I'll make it quick for you." Tien said nothing but charged him shouting "Tri beam!"

Piccolo sat back and watched everything that had been going on. "_Things are not looking good at all. Our best bet is if Chi Chi and I can manage to take them all down, and those prospects are not looking good."_ He looked over at Napa_. "This guy's strong but anyone could see he's an idiot; I'd make short work of him. The one that has fought already has a weakness with his tail. I wonder if they all do." _Then he glanced over at Vegeta and Kakorroto_. "Those two are going to be a big problem."_ Napa dodged the beam and punched Tien once and he fell over. "Tien!" Chaotzu shouted racing over towards Napa. "What the hell are you supposed to be a marshmallow man?" He chuckled as Chaotzu latched himself onto his chest.

"I think it wants to hug you to death!" Kakorroto said with a laugh. "Chaotzu what are you doing?" Tien said lifting his face from the dirt. "Saving you all." Chaotzu replied while charging his energy up. "No Chaotzu don't!" Tien shouted starting to get up. "Sorry Tien, he's too strong for you, I have to do this." Napa just stood by and waited to see what was going to happen. "Move back Tien." Chaotzu warned as he finished charging up his energy. "Everyone, I'll be seeing you." "Chaotzu No!" Chi Chi cried. Piccolo looked at Chaotzu with respect. Krillen shouted "Don't do it Chaotzu!" "I have to, farewell!" "No!" Tien shouted as he struggled to get back Chi Chi flew to him and grabbed him away from Napa. She stared at him and her eyes promised death as she got away from him with Tien.

"Holy shit he's going to self destruct!" Kakorroto said. Vegeta nodded and said "Let's see if Napa survives." "Doubt it." Radditz said walking back over slowly. Vegeta smirked at him and said "Those women did a number on you." "Yeah that black haired wench is a strong one, not to say the other too don't have any merit either." "Chaotzu!" Bulma shouted "Take out the others for me, good luck everyone." Chaotzu said as he closed his eyes. "Get the hell off of me you little prick!" Napa shouted trying to pull Chaotzu off. Chaotzu closed his eyes and his entire body glowed green. "That's it." Radditz said staring at Napa. Both bodies were covered in a green light and suddenly a huge explosion rocked the mountains. "CHAOTZU!" Tien shouted. Black smoke covered where both warriors were. "There's no way, either of them could've survived that." Bulma said tears running down her face. "Damn you for ever setting foot on this planet!" She hissed at the others.

Tien said "Chaotzu, I can't believe it." "Don't worry Tien." Chi Chi said looking up at the sky, "We'll wish him and Yamcha back." Tien stood up and nodded then he glared at the other two, "Let's kill the rest of them and go home." He said walking over towards Radditz. Laughter stopped his approach. "No way! No fucking way!" Lunch cried looking up towards the sky. Piccolo and Chi Chi looked at each other, this was serious. "Krillen." Chi Chi said "Go and protect the girls, if anything happens make sure they get out of here." Krillen gulped but nodded. "You son of a bitch!" Lunch yelled firing her gun at him. Napa dodged the shots and smirked down at her "Upset cause you know what's going to happen next don't you sweetheart?" He sneered at her. "That sure stung." he said landing, "I think I'm going to be bruised later." Tien shivered with rage and charged towards him. "Tien don't!" Lunch cried looking over at him.

Chi Chi rushed over to Napa and knocked him down before he could react. "Tien stay back, they're too strong for you." Chi Chi said looking back at him. "Let me take revenge for Chaotzu and Yamcha." Tien looked taken aback and said "No, I won't just sit back and watch." "I'm not asking you to watch." Chi Chi sighed "You can kill him." she pointed towards Radditz. Napa snorted and then stood up_. "Ohhh that bitch has got some strength on her."_ "Surprise Surprise, she's stronger than those two." Vegeta said smirking. "Yeah well that's not saying much because those two are weaklings." Kakorroto said sitting on a rock, "I want to fight already." "Wait until Napa is finished." Vegeta said "I don't need my strongest solider getting taken out first and by a woman no less."

Chi Chi glared at Vegeta like she heard him and then looked over at Piccolo, "Care to step in?" She said "I want to save my strength for those two." Piccolo shrugged and said "Time me." "Showoff". Chi Chi replied with a standing off to the side. "Hey bastard today's gonna be the last time you take a breath!" Bulma shouted from her spot, "Piccolo's gonna wipe the floor with you." Napa smirked and said "I wanna see him do that." Piccolo glanced back at Bulma and then looked at Napa. "You going to stand there or are you going to do something?" Napa said "Oh the green man's demanding, how about I pound you into the ground, then break your neck?" "Like you can do that." Chi Chi said looking bored from the sidelines, she was itching to fight the prince. Napa flew over to Piccolo and sent a flurry of punches and kicks his way Piccolo blocked his attacks and sent some of his own.

"Radditz, go over there and steal the women, the bald guy with three eyes is injured, and the other one is a weakling." Kakorroto said. "Why don't you go do it?" Radditz growled at him nursing his tail. "Fine by me." Kakorroto replied. He stood up and flew quickly to where the girls were. "Shit!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she saw him get up and head over. Bulma shrieked as Krillen and Tien stood up to defend the girls. Kakorroto sensed Chi Chi behind him and smirked. **"I'll show her who her master is."** He flew faster and grabbed Tien. "Let him go!" Lunch and Bulma yelled grabbing on their guns. He just laughed at them and Tien's struggling then turned to face Chi Chi who was in front of him. "Let him go." She said forcefully. "I like strong women." Kakorroto said to her, "I love to break them even more." She said "And I hate arrogant men, but I love to kill them. Let him go before you found out how much I love it."

Kakorroto smirked cruelly at him and twisted Tien's arm, he groaned in pain and struggle harder. Tien suddenly grasped his tail. Kakorroto hissed and then twisted his other arm harder and broke it off. The girls gasped and Tien yelled. Chi Chi's eyes widened and then Kakorroto released him. "Damn I didn't want to get blood on my suit, see what you made me do?" Chi Chi growled at him and was about to attack him when he tossed Tien to her. "Here a present for my future mate." She said "Over my dead body." "Not yours probably theirs." he said gesturing to Tien and Krillen. He smirked and said "Soon little one." Piccolo turned back to look over at the scene and saw Tien's arm get ripped off. "Hey pay attention to me!" Napa said punching him into one of the foothills. "Get lost before I send you to hell." Chi Chi growled. Kakorroto smirked and said "I'll wait till it's our turn to fight." "You mean your time to die." She said. He laughed and flew back to where Vegeta and Radditz were.

Chi Chi looked over towards Piccolo and saw him get hit into the foothill._ "Damn this is not looking good for us at all I'm going to have to step in."_ Tien clutched his arm and then said "I'll kill him!" Lunch said "Shut up and eat this senzu bean!" "Krillen." Chi Chi said "I want you to distract the big guy while Tien and the girls get out of here." "Me? Do you think I can?" Krillen said sounding scared. Chi Chi nodded and said "Just until they can get out of here safely." Vegeta stood up and said "They are going to try to escape, keep them busy." Radditz and Kakorroto nodded. Both disappeared. Chi Chi gasped and went to stand in front of Bulma and Lunch. "Krillen change of plans, get the weaker one!" She cried as they both reappeared in front of them. Krillen nodded and shouted "Destructo disc!" Radditz smirked waited for him to charge up. The disc formed and Krillen said "Here catch." He tossed it and Radditz said "Am I supposed to be afraid?"

Piccolo had gotten back up and flew towards Napa at high speed. "Masenko...ha!" he shouted blasting Napa in the chest. Napa fell over with a grunt. "_Great, he's only knocked out not dead, I should kill him now."_ Piccolo raised his arm up to deliver the final blow, but he heard Chi Chi gasp and looked back. Kakorroto smiled at her and said "So lets see what you can do, I know you've been waiting to fight me." "Humph your full of yourself, I wanted a shot at your prince, not you…what is it they called you? Oh yes third class." She said with malice. "Bulma, Lunch, take Tien and leave." "No!" Both girls protested, "Go now." Chi Chi said firmly. "No stay." Kakorroto said "My brother has a score to settle with you." He gestured to Bulma; "And Napa seems to like you." He said smiling at Lunch. "Like we care!" both girls shouted "Chi Chi's gonna kick your ass." "Chi Chi, nice name." Kakorroto said smiling at her.

Chi Chi crouched into a defensive position, "I'm glad you like it, you'll never get to use it the way you want." Kakorroto smirked and then said "I'll use it when I want it however I want it Chi Chi." She growled and then waited for him to make a move. He saw her waiting. **"_Smart girl wait for me to throw the first punch then wear me out and wait for me to make mistakes."_** "C'mon asshole, I don't want to wait all day for you to make a move. I still have to deal with your prince." she said angrily. Kakorroto smirked and said "you asked for it." He faked a charge towards her and she bought the bait and side stepped, Into his fist. She gasped as he punched her stomach. She narrowed her eyes and surprised when she swept him feet from under him and then went behind him and elbowed his back. He squinted his eyes. **"_She's fast and her hits pack a surprising wallop."_**He fell on his face with a resounding thud. Chi Chi smirked and waited for him to stand back up.

"Don't catch that you idiot!" Vegeta yelled as the destructo disc flew towards Radditz. Radditz dodged at the last minute and the disc cut his arm before decimating a nearby mountain. Radditz said "You little bastard!" "You were the one dumb enough to try to catch it." Krillen replied Radditz yelled and kicked Krillen in the head instantly knocking him out. Piccolo saw this from the corner of his eye and sends a strong ki blast to Radditz, it hit him and he fell over as well. Kakorroto sat up and wiped the dirt from his face in time to see Chi Chi's foot heading towards his jaw. Chi Chi smiled when she heard a crack and saw Kakorroto slide a few feet backwards into the dirt. She raced through the dirt next to him and then gave him another kick on the head and sent him flying up into the air. She laughed as he flew up into the air.

Vegeta watched and sighed this was taking too long. Piccolo went to stand over Napa and was about to end his life when a strong Ki blast towards Piccolo. Chi Chi gasped as she saw him get hit and fall to the floor. "Piccolo, oh no…" She rushed to his side. "_Damn. I'm in deep shit." _she thought looking over at the battle field._ "That bastard should be on his way back already and I've got the prince to deal with as well._ Bulma Lunch!" She shouted. They rushed over as Vegeta came their way. "Listen to me and make this quick I want you to grab the guys and get the hell outta here." Both girls were about to protest when Chi Chi hissed. "Get the fuck out of here now, you have to take them to Kami's and get them healed, especially Piccolo." Both girls snapped their mouths shut and nodded. "Good." Chi Chi said standing up. Vegeta headed towards them and said "You wenches are coming with me."

"Not a chance." Chi Chi replied putting her hands together. "Ka..me..ha..me..ha!" she shouted sending a bright blue ki blast towards Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and put his hands out. "Now! Go get Piccolo and Krillen." Bulma and Lunch shot up and grabbed both men they dragged them to the bikes. Krillen and Tien were placed behind Bulma's bike while Piccolo was placed behind Launch's Vegeta deflected the blast as Kakorroto returned from the outer atmosphere. "Shit." Chi Chi said. "Go." She said to the others "I've got you covered." Both girls nodded with tears in their eyes and took off. "Kakorroto go follow them I'll take care of this." "…Solar Flare!" Chi Chi shouted and closed her eyes. The light of the sun blazed and blinded Kakorroto and Vegeta. Vegeta yelled "What kind of trick is this!" "My eyes!" Kakorroto yelled. Chi Chi smirked and saw the girls hop on their bikes and get away. "_I'd better make my own escape before I'm toast_." Chi Chi started to run and she took off in the direction opposite where the other's were going. Suddenly a Ki blast hit Chi Chi's side. She gasped but didn't slow down. Blood dripped down from the wound, but she pushed herself to keep going.

"_C'mon girl you have to keep moving, if they catch you it's a wrap."_ She took a senzu bean and swallowed it quickly. As soon as the wound closed she took to the air and flew. Radditz saw her and stood up going after her. Vegeta rubbed his eyes and saw Radditz chase of Chi Chi. Kakorroto growled and said "I'll show the wench who's the boss." Vegeta said "Follow your brother, he knows where she's heading." "I can smell her from here." Kakorroto said. "I can sense where she's going as well." Napa stood up and said "What the hell happened?" "You got your ass served to you by the namek." Vegeta replied. "Where's the women?" "Gone." Vegeta said "Except for the black haired woman they all left." "They all left her behind?" Napa asked. "No you idiot she made them leave, apparently she was the strongest."

Chi Chi flew and sensed someone chasing her. She sighed in relief when she sensed it was the weakling Radditz. She stopped and turned around to face him. "Bastard why are you following me? Go back to your prince." "You're back to full power? How? My brother shot and injured you." "Brother?" Chi Chi said looking at him for a moment, "Third class is your brother?" Radditz growled at this and Chi Chi smirked "Don't like that do you?" She said softly "Let's go asshole I don't have all day." Radditz growled and charged at her. She smiled and easily evaded his attacks grabbing onto his tail. "Shit." he gasped as she pulled on it. "You killed one of my friends; he was like a brother to me." She said softly. She pulled harder on his tail. "Your friend didn't die when my other friend killed himself." She twisted it in her fingers. "Do you like your tail? If you do I suggest you leave me alone until I come back to kill you all." She finished in a cool voice.

"B-bitch." Radditz groaned. Chi Chi smiled and said "What's that? I can kill you now and leave your corpse as a gift to your brother and prince? Why thank you." She powered up a strong blast in her right hand as her left hand gripped his tail. "Bitch even if you kill me, the prince and my brother will kill you." "Kill me?" She said softly. "No, they won't kill me; I heard all of your disgusting whispering. I heard what plans you had for my friends and I." Radditz smirked as her grip loosened on his tail and said "My brother loves strong bitches like yourself. I've seen him turn many a sayian woman into a sniveling mess." "I'm no Sayian bitch." Chi Chi replied. "I don't back down from anything so long as it's not impossible to win." Her grip tightened again. "However I know it's impossible for me alone to beat your brother and the prince at the same time, so I'll dispose of you and then leave, I can always come back when I am strong enough."

She placed her hand to his temple and said "Sweet dreams."


	3. Loosing the battle, but not the war

Just as Chi Chi was about to fire into Radditz's head a Ki blast went flying their way. Chi Chi gasped and tossed Radditz in the way. It hit him and he fell head first towards the earth. Chi Chi looked back and saw Kakorroto._ Damn it I spent too much time talking to the weakling_, _he was stalling so third class could get here._ She gritted her teeth and blasted off as fast as she could. _I'm faster than him, I'll be able to get away from him_ Kakorroto looked down and saw Radditz still himself just before he hit the ground. What the hell did you do that for? Radditz shouted. I knew she was going to put you in the way. Kakorroto replied, just be glad I didn't kill you. You'd kill your own brother? Radditz said dryly. Kakorroto didn't answer he just blasted off to follow her. _That damn bitch, I'm going to need to be inside a healing machine for awhile ._Radditz thought.

Chi Chi felt Kakorroto following her, but he was still a little far off. _Damn it third class just back off and go back to your prince, so when I heal completely I can pick you off one by one._ She pushed herself to go even faster. Kakorroto laughed as he felt her fly faster. _That's right Chi Chi fly faster; leave a trail for me to follow. You won't catch me; you won't catch me until I am ready to kill you! _Chi Chi thought feeling his energy signal come closer. She spotted the ocean and smirked. She dropped her Ki level and then fired a kamehameha wave. It flew over the sea and she jumped inside and swam towards the direction she came from. She came up for air and then ducked down when she felt his signal pass close by and then go away she came back up again and then waded towards the shore. She wrung her outfit out of the water and then sighed. _I've got to find a place to hideout so that the others can heal properly and maybe get some training in too._

So here you are. A voice said cutting through her thoughts. Chi Chi gasped and then turned around. Kakorroto smirked as she swung around and her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets. You, how the hell did you find me? She said narrowing her eyes; you were supposed to be following that Ki blast. I realize what I was supposed to be doing, but my nose caught your scent along with a bunch of salt. Kakorroto said with a genuine smile. Chi Chi looked unnerved fir a second and then she said since you found me I'll be more than happy to kill you. You can't kill me. Kakorroto said still smiling. Why can't I Chi Chi said while watching him as he moved towards her. You're not strong enough. He replied, and besides, why would you kill your future mate? Yeah right like I'd ever want to be married to you. Chi Chi growled stepping back as he came forward. Kakorroto said that doesn't matter, I know I want to mate with you. We'd have very strong children you and me.

I said NO third class. Chi Chi screamed you kill my friends, you're trying to destroy my planet, and stalking me, and you have the nerve to try to make me your sex slave? Mate. Kakorroto corrected standing in front of her. That's what you call it. She said angrily getting into a position to fight. Kakorroto smiled and then said have it your way Chi Chi. Do not call me by my name like you know me Third class. She growled grabbing the power pole. Do not call me third class. Cankerroot growled in response. She raced over to him this time and tried to hit him with the power pole. He ducked and knocked her on her back. Before she could retaliate he climbed on top of her and straddled her hips with is. I like the way this feels don't you? He said smirking down at her. Her eyes blazed with anger and reached for his tail with her hands. He saw her movements and wrapped his tail around his waist. She looked up at him angrily and said get off of me. He said why would I want to do that? Chi Chi said because my hands are free. She grabbed his throat and started to choke him.

I don't like you, and killing you would make me very happy. So are you going to let me go or are you going to die because of a fantasy you have of me? Either one would make me happy. Kakorroto smiled down at her and then grabbed her hands with his own and wrenched his throat free. Yes I like you. Kakorroto said his smile grew even larger. With one hand he held her hands while the other touched her cheek. She growled and charged her ki and burned his hands. He released her hands and she pushed him off. She grabbed her power pole and tried to hit him with it but he moved away and laughed. Suddenly Chi Chi gasped as Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz surrounded her. You...you tricked me! Chi Chi gasped, looking over at Kakorroto. Some mate your turning out to be.

I didn't plan this. Kakorroto said looking back at the others. _Wonderful, this is just wonderful, how the hell am I going to get out of this one?! _Chi Chi looked around and saw Raddtiz and Napa standing behind her Kakorroto and then prince in front. _This couldn't get any worse, there's no possible way._ Vegeta said knock the wench out so we can find the dragonballs. The other women too. Raddtiz said. Chi Chi growled at then struck a fighting stance. _No one's going to call me a coward, if I go down, I'm taking at least two people with me._ You're not laying a hand on my friends, especially you idiot. She said gesturing to Napa; you look like the type that gets pleasure from a woman's pain. If you're going to come at me then come already, I'd like to be home before dark!

Vegeta glared at Chi Chi and then smirked, I like you. He said to her. You're funny. Funny" Chi Chi said. Yes Funny. Vegeta replied you seem to have a nickname for all of us. What's mine? The prince. Chi Chi replied let's go I want to kill at least one of you.

Radditz growled at her and she smiled at him, yes I'd like to kill you first, you killed my friend so it's only fair. She then turned to Vegeta are you all going to attack me at once or may I fight you one on one? Vegeta shrugged ladies choice. He said smirking at her. Chi Chi smiled a genuine smile and then turned to Radittz. Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared in front of him kicking him in the face. He flew back as Chi Chi ran behind him and then kicked him upwards towards the sky. She flew up past him and then stomped on his stomach sending them reeling back to earth and Radditz landed in a huge crater. She hopped off of him and smiled at her handy work. Hey third class, you won't care if I kill your brother? You'll make it up to me by having my son. Kakorroto replied. Chi Chi snorted but then turned back to Radditz Bye Bye. She said sweetly forming a Ki wave in her hands. Suddenly a Ki blast slammed Chi Chi down onto the ground. She was dazed for a second and then stood up. Hey! Third class I thought you said you didn't care if I killed him or not! She shouted at him. I didn't fire Kakorroto said he did, he gestured towards Napa. Chi Chi growled and she fired a shot at him and it hit him on his leg. He dropped down to the ground on one knee. Chi Chi flew over to him and then said Bastard.

Of everyone here, I hate you the most.

She kicked him in the ribs and he fell over. I know what you plan to do with my friend Lunch; she kicked hi again, my friends are like sisters to me. What kind of sister would I be if I allowed you to do as you please with them? She reached for his tail and she gripped it in her hands. Napa started to recover as Chi Chi fingered his tail then tightened her fingers on it. He started to get up. What the hell?! That won't work on Napa or Prince Vegeta Kakorroto said. Chi Chi looked up and then back down at Napa. She snorted and then formed another Ki blast in her hands No one is going to stop me right? Nope it's my turn next kakorroto said as his tail swished. Chi Chi turned back to Napa and fired the Ki blast at him. It went through his chest and Chi Chi turned around satisfied.

Kakorroto smirked and stood up. Vegeta said don't take too long with her; just knock her out so we can set up camp. It won't be that easy third class. Chi Chi said hearing Vegeta. I hope not. Kakorroto replied with a smirk and a lick of his lips. Chi Chi waited again. Kakorroto smiled and then disappeared. _Where is he? I can't sense his energy. Damn and I've still got prince charming to deal with._ Kakorroto appeared right behind Chi Chi and tapped her shoulder. She gasped and swung at him catching him in the face with a mean right hook. Kakorroto laughed as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Chi Chi ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach and then sent another fist flying into his face she then jumped up flipped behind him and kicked his legs out from under him making him fall flat on his back. She glared down at him and then she said I should kill you too third class, you broke my friend's arm off.

I told you already, you can't kill me, you're too weak. How dare you! I'm the strongest woman on earth! She spat. So what? He said with a grin. I'll show you what. She replied and then clenched her hands to her side and closed her eyes. An aura began flicker around her as began to power up. Her hair floated up and the ground began to shake as her aura darkened from light lavender to a deep Amethyst. Yahhhhhhh. She yelled as her aura flared she opened her eyes. Kakorroto smirked impressive he said, and now, since your getting serious, so will I. Chi Chi stood ready to attack and defend as Kakorroto started to power up. The ground began to rumble again, but this time the skies darkened as well. Chi Chi gasped as the winds began to pick up. _Kami he has so much power, there's no way I can beat him one on one, and it won't be easy to escape with the prince waiting for his turn to fight. This is sooooo not good. Still I've got to try. This princess is not going to run!_ With a yell Kakorroto finished powering up, and also decimating the small island they were on. Chi Chi gasped and went into the air as the island broke apart and began to sink. She glared down at him and he smiled up at her. Are you going to make me come to you? He said seeing her up in the air or are you going to come to me?

Chi Chi bit her lip and Kakorroto saw she was deep in thought so he decided to fly up to her. He disappeared from her sight and headed behind her. Chi Chi sensed him just in time and veered off to the side as he tried to punch her. Kakorroto smirked at the fear he saw in her eyes and went forward and slapped her hard. She fell to the ground and landed next to Vegeta. Ow. She moaned rubbing her head. Having trouble? Vegeta said sitting on a rock next to her. She glared at him rubbing her head and then flying back up into the air. She growled at him and then caught him with a clothes line. Holy shit he exclaimed as she came back around and fired a Ki blast into his back. _Fuck that burned like hell she really is trying to kill me._ Chi Chi looked shaken for a second when all her Ki blast did was burn him but she just flew back towards him and kicked his head then spun around and used her other leg to kick his chest. He doubled over and she took both hands and knocked him from the sky. She put her hands behind her back and readied herself for a Kamemhameha._ This one has to take him out or else I really am done for._

Kakorroto stood up and deliberately waited for her to fire. You're playing a cruel game brother. Radditz said standing up, that girl can't possibly beat you. I want her to try to anyway. Kakorroto said to him. _I'm so screwed, well here goes everything. _Chi Chi shouted KaMeHaMeHa!!!, the sky flashed blue as the huge blast went straight towards Kakorroto. It hit him dead on and Chi Chi breathed hard. _His power signal is gone, I can't sense him, it could be a trick though; I'm so tired…_ She levitated slowly to the ground breathing hard. Smoke billowed up from the huge crater she had left in the ground. She looked over to the side and saw that Vegeta had moved over and was now standing a few yards away. She landed and then looked around. The smoke started to clear and she smiled. I did it, I fucking did it! She cried happily. Did what...No no no no Chi Chi cried turning behind her. Kakorrroto smiled at her and dusted himself off. He clutched his left arm.

I've got to give you some credit Chi Chi you're the strongest woman I've ever met, but your not as strong as I am. _Damn him damn him! Now what am I going to do, there is no way I can escape while I am weak like this….The beans, where is that pouch?!_ Chi Chi searched frantically for the pouch that held the senzu beans, and then remembered that Tien had it last. Fuck! She cried then she searched her bra, she usually kept at least one extra. She found it and popped it in her mouth. Kakorroto watched her search and then saw her pop the bean into her mouth. She chewed it quickly and then swallowed. Chi Chi sighed as her power returned to her. Ok, round two, asshole. She said hopping on both of her feet. Got your second win huh Chi Chi? Well it's not my first wind. Kakorroto smiled and said you got to take a shot at me, now it's your turn. Hey it was your choice to just stand there, don't expect me to do the same! She said to him.

Kakorroto smiled at her and then disappeared from her sight. Oh shit! She cried looking around_ why the hell can I sense him sometimes and others I can't?_ Chi Chi just barely missed getting hit in the back when she ducked. How the hell did you sense me? Woman's intuition. Chi Chi replied as she sent a blast into his stomach. _Shit that hurt, I need to finish this already before she does become a problem. _Kakorroto said I'm sorry, but our game has to come to an end now. Game? What the hell are you talking about?! I'm fighting for my planet and my very life…I'm not going to kill you. Virtue. Chi Chi corrected as he cut in this is not a game! Kakorrroto gave her an almost sympathetic look and then said I didn't mean to insult you. Huh? Chi Chi said and she stood in shock for a moment. _Now's my chance, I can knock her out without having to really hurt her._ Kakorroto lunged for Chi Chi and she gasped as she saw his fist flying towards her temple. She ducked under it and kicked him with all her might. Damn it if I'm going down, someone is coming with me! She yelled as Kakorroto flew into the air.

Vegeta watched her head over to Napa and check and see if he was still breathing. She noticed he was and she turned him over and stepped on his throat. Napa's eyes popped open as she applied pressure to his windpipe. Guess what she said to him I can't beat third class, which means you have to die. I refuse to go down alone. Napa's eyes widened as she pressed her heel harder against his throat. Chi Chi gasped as she realized what she was doing._ What the hell are these people turning me into?_ She got off his throat and then stepped back._ I need to get the hell out of here while I have a chance._ She took one last look at Vegeta and then blasted off with all her being. Ah she's running. Vegeta said standing up. He was about to take of when he Kakorroto flew past him. Chi Chi flew blindly in fear as she felt him come closer. Leave me the hell alone she shouted shooting back at him. He dodged her ki blasts and sped up until he was right next to her. He grabbed her hand and then pulled her against him. Let me go, now. She said angrily, but he could detect the fear underneath it. No, you are mine. He replied, with one hand holding her against him he traced the outline of her lips with the other.

Chi Chi opened his mouth to retort and was surprised when he had the nerve to stick his finger in her mouth. _Dirty bastard._ She opened her mouth wider, and then bit down on his intruding finger. He chuckled and then took his finger out of his mouth and wrapped his tail around her waist. _Oh thank you Kami, for making third class a third class idiot._ Chi Chi leaned into him and he looked surprised by her actions. She sighed and then looked up into his eyes. Why me third class? Why do you like me so much, why won't you leave me alone? I admire your strength. He replied, and I also like your looks and even your attitude. She nuzzled his neck and then said if only you weren't trying to destroy this planet, and kill my friends. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands tightly around her. She looked up at him and smirked she inched her hands towards his tail and then grabbed onto it. His eyes shot open as she gripped it tightly and pulled. You are trying to destroy my planet and take my virtue though, so I can not let you do as you please!

He hissed in pain and she pulled it tightly. He growled and then surprised her with a brutal slap to the face. She fell down to the ground and injured her arm._ It's broken, have to get up!_ She stood up weakly and then started to inch away from his approaching energy signal. _I have to get out of here, if he catches up to me, I'll lose my virtue and my chance of saving this planet._ She increased her speed. Kakorroto was following her levitating. _She's desperate to get away from me, for good reason too._ He flew over her and stopped in front of her. She gasped and then fell to her knees. Get away from me! She shouted. Kakorroto said as much as I enjoy chasing you, I need to get back to the others. So go! Chi Chi said I'll kill you some other time. You are amusing. Kakorroto said reaching for her. She gasped and back away. She reached for the power pole and shouted power pole extend! Kakorroto dodged it and then pulled it from her hands.

Please don't come any closer to me, just leave. Chi Chi pleaded standing up. Kakorroto smiled and then grabbed her. You're a good fighter Chi Chi, I'm just ten times better. With a chop to the neck she was knocked cold. That took you long enough. Vegeta said landing next to them, I thought I was going to have to step in. I was just toying with her. Kakorroto said, the last thing I want is for her to be depressed thinking she didn't try hard enough. She didn't. Vegeta replied. Radditz limped over and then Napa came over as well. Let's set up camp for the night and head out tomorrow morning to find the dragonballs.

_Where…where ami? I feel something warm next to me…feels nice._ Chi Chi blinked and looked around, she seemed to be inside of a tent._ Am I camping with Lunch and Bulma?What's this warm thing next to me?_ Chi Chi turned around and almost screamed. Next to her was the sleeping form of Kakorroto. She looked down at herself and noticed her surcoat was gone, but everything else was still on. _I remember now, and I need to get the hell out of here!_Chi Chi glanced around and saw that they were alone in this tent. She started to move but something wrapped tightly against her. She saw his tail around her waist. _Oh c'mon!_ She gently untangled the tail from her waist and slipped away from Kakorroto. She crept out of the tent and went outside. It was night time and the moon was on it's third quarter. She looked and saw three other tents by her tent. _Ok the weakling is in the first tent, the idiot is in the next one, and the prince is in the one furthest from here. Can't fly away from here, lets see…_

She started to walk away from the area where the others were seemingly sleeping, but a certain "weakling was wide awake and heard her leave. He got up and followed her. Chi Chi stopped and turned around. She saw nothing behind her so she kept walking. She made it to a spring and then noticed she felt very dirty._ I really shouldn't stop, but this sand and salt is driving me nuts, not to mention it stings my arm. _She went knee deep into the water and then stopped. She sensed someone there and she looked around again. She stepped out of the water and then shouted who's there? I can sense you! Radditz smirked and then appeared, What the hell are you following me for weakling?! He turned on his communicator and alerted Kakorroto. Where were you going? Radditz said to her. Out for a walk she replied hotly, where the hell do you think I was going?! Raddtiz just smirked and said my brother's not going to be happy. Yeah, well how happy do you think I am? Now get the hell out of my way, I might have hesitated to kill you before, but I will not make that same mistake again!

Kakorroto woke up and heard Chi Chi arguing with Radditz. Where are you? Over by that spring we saw before. I'm on my way. He replied. Radditz smirked and then said I'd leave if I were you, my brother's on his way. Chi Chi gasped and then turned to run towards the forest when she bumped into something solid. I can't leave you alone for a moment can i? Kakorroto said with a smirk staring down at her. She gasped and then moved back. He grabbed her and held her to him tightly, I'm still tired, and you woke me up. I didn't he did Chi Chi said, I would've been happier if you stayed sleeping. Kakorroto nuzzled her neck and then flew with her back to the tent. I don't want to hurt you, so this time stay inside the tent.


	4. camping with the sayians

_Threaten me all you want, as soon as you fall asleep again I'm outta here. I'm not going to sit back and let you take what you want._

Kakorroto gazed at her as she seemed to be thinking about something. What are you thinking about? He said sitting down on the ground. How many ways I'd like to kill you. She said not even looking up at him. _Tomorrow the prince is going to ask me about the dragonballs I know it. I really should lead him on a wild goose chase so the others can recover a little more. Maybe I can even ditch them before third class puts his paws on me…If he doesn't do it tonight._ She slid a glance at him and he was watching her. You should be tired, why don't you go to sleep? Kakorroto said. Because I don't trust you as far as I can toss the planet. Chi Chi replied combing her hands through her hair. She touched her back and then noticed her power pole was gone. Where…she started before Kakorroto gestured towards a corner of the tent. The power pole was laid out by her surcoat. You wouldn't have been able to lie down comfortably with that strapped on your back._ I wouldn't be able to reach for it while you were asleep and knock you out with it either._ Chi Chi thought sourly. He noticed the look on her face and then smirked you want me dead that much? He said to her. She looked over at him with a mixture of anger and sadness. You helped kill my friends, and you want to rape me, why shouldn't I want you dead. Rape? That word sounding wrong in his head, I want to make you my mate, I don't want to rape you. She looked over at him for a minute and then thought about her friends._ I need to bury Yamcha's body…and whatever remains of Choatzu._ Kakorroto watched as her face went form angry to sad. Kakorroto, I need to ask you a favor. She said looking up at him. You know my name? He said sounding surprised. She nodded then said please, I need to go back to where we fought. Why? He said sounding puzzled. I… she stopped and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat; I have to pay my respects to my friends. Those weaklings? They were hardly worth the effort pitiful excuse for warriors. Chi Chi said how dare you! She stood up angrily and grabbed him by the neck strong or not they fought and gave their lives for something they believed in! What have you done with your life that's so great! Kakorroto looked at her with a surprised expression then saw the overwhelming anger and sorrow in her eyes.

Very well then, I'll take you to pay your respects. She released him and then said I want to go now. He nodded and picked her up. They flew back to the battle field and Chi Chi went over to Yamcha's body. She Blasted open a hole and picked him up. Kakorroto watched as she lowered the body into the hole with great care. Then she covered the hole with dirt. She saw some flowers growing a little off to the side and then picked them and placed them on the grave she made. She knelt down and clasped her hands together. Yamcha, I'm so sorry...so sorry this had to happen to you, I promise I'll find a way to get you back to Bulma. She then looked around and found Choatzu's hat. She gripped it tightly as tears fell from her eyes and walked over to the grave she made for Yamcha. She then found a stick and stuck it into the ground and placed the hat on top and put some flowers there. Choatzu you were so brave trying to save us all, you gave your life for us…in vain. I promise you I'll try my best to avenge your deaths. She knelt down and then bowed three times before getting up. Kakorroto stayed back a respectful distance while she did that. She started to cry silently as she walked back over to Kakorroto.

He saw her crying and found himself feeling sorry for her. He reached out to grab her hand but she moved away from him and wiped her eyes. She looked up towards the sky and then sighed, everyone I hope you're ok. We can't just leave her there with them! Bulma screeched up at Kami's. Those bastards, they'll hurt her to try to get the dragonballs! Lunch chimed in we've got to get her back! Krillen said and what the hell are we supposed to do? Other than Piccolo we couldn't even put a dent in them. They all looked over at Piccolo who seemed to be brooding. He got up and said, I will go find Chi Chi, you will all stay here and keep the dragonballs safe. Bulma, I need for you to devolope some stronger weapons, so when they do come you're protected. We know what they're intentions are for you. Bulma nodded and then she said Lunch, come with me? Lunch said I really should stay with Tien. They all looked at Tien who was resting. They managed to save what remained of his arm with a senzu bean and a first aid kit. I'll take you back to Capsule Corp and then I am going to get Chi Chi. you can't go after her on your own Piccolo! Krillen said to him. Piccolo looked over at him and he snapped his mouth shut.

C'mon we'll leave now while it's still dark out. Bulma nodded and gave Lunch and the others a hug. Stay safe bitch. Bulma said to Lunch, and you do the same. Lunch replied. Piccolo picked Bulma up and they left Kami's lookout. Kakorroto led Chi Chi back to their tent and sat down by her. She scratched her arm and then sighed._ Damn I am dying for a bath._ He looked at her scratching and then said what's wrong with you? I'm dirty you idiot. She hissed I need to take a bath. Kakorroto took a deep breath; she didn't stink to him although she did smell a little like dirt. Then he noticed the smell of blood, she'd have to clean that arm at least. He stood up and then said I'll take you back to that spring so you can wash up. I want to go alone. She replied. Too bad. He said grabbing her hand; I won't have you running away from me. I don't want you watching me bathe! I don't ever want you to see me naked either! Kakorroto chuckled and then said come. She stood up and then glanced over at her surcaot and grabbed it and then as an after thought took her power pole as well.

When they got to the spring Chi Chi started to wade in and then went in until she was in shoulder deep water. She sighed and then started to take her clothes off. She tossed her pants, and under shirt on a rock next to Kakorroto and then took off her bra and panties and tossed them over too. She shivered as the water met with her bare skin but started to rinse herself as best as she could. It helps if you have this. Kakorroto called and tossed her something. She caught it and saw that it was a bar of soap. _Now where the hell did he get this?! Don't tell me they purged some human city and stole stuff._ Kakorroto smiled at her confused face and said it's from the prince's stash, he hates being dirty. She snorted and then started to scrub vigorously with the bar. Ahh that feels good she sighed washing the soap off her body and then frowning_ Wish I had some shampoo and conditioner for my hair_ as she worked soap into her raven locks.

What she didn't notice was Kakorroto taking all of his clothes off and wading into the water behind her. Chi Chi ducked under and got the soap out of her hair and then came back up and stretched her right arm out. She tried to flex her left arm and cried out. He took her arm into his hands and then said you shouldn't try to move it, wait until it heals. Chi Chi nodded at first without even realizing what the hell was going on. He smiled as he stroked her arm and said too bad you don't have anymore of those things to make it heal. Suddenly Chi Chi became very aware of what was going on. She gulped and then turned around. Kakorroto's smiling face greeted her. Chi Chi blinked and then let out an ear piercing scream. Kakorroto covered his ears and winced. Chi Chi backed away and then covered herself.

Vegeta and the others heard Chi Chi's scream and raced over to the spring. She saw them come to the edge and then gasped. Why me why me? She moaned ducking her head underwater. What the hell is going on Kakorrroto? Vegeta sneered. She's modest. Kakorroto said gesturing to where Chi Chi ducked her head underwater. She woke all of us up. Napa growled. How long can she stay under? Radditz said gazing at the bubbles coming up to the surface. I think she'd rather drown that let you all see what she has to offer. Kakorroto replied heading over to where she was waiting submerged. He plucked her from the water and she protested. Relax they can not see you. Kakorroto said holding her bridal style against him. You can and that's a problem too! She snapped looking over at them nervously. Napa was leering at her while Radditz just glanced at her then looked away. Vegeta looked her up and down then snorted; I'm going back to my tent he announced. Radditz followed Vegeta back to the camp site.

Napa stood behind and then sat down on a rock. Chi Chi shivered and then said make him go away. Kakorroto looked down at her and she pressed herself against him. He nodded and then set her down in waist deep water and pressed her to him. Napa, get lost. He growled. For what? Napa said angrily I'm enjoying the view. Kakorroto stroked Chi Chi's hair with one hand and then started to form a Ki blast in his other. Napa saw what he was doing and then grumbled to himself and got up and flew back to camp. He noticed Chi Chi sigh in relief and then she noticed she was pressed against him. Please let me go Kakorroto. She said softly. No, I want to hold you, just relax. He replied. She started to struggle and he sighed and then tapped her left arm. She gasped and then glared up at him. He surprised her by leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She gasped into his mouth and tried to break free but Kakorroto tightened his hold on her. She tried to levitate but he held her fast. So she stomped on his foot. He grimaced but didn't let go. She moaned into his mouth as her body started to respond to his kiss

_Oh no…I'm actually liking the way he kisses…I need to get loose! _Chi Chi moaned again and Kakorroto chuckled into her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on building up her energy. Kakorroto noticed what she was doing and before she knew it he was in back of her kissing her neck. She gasped and then looked at him. He smiled at her and then resumed kissing her. She moaned and then unconsciously tipped her head to the side. He looked up at her and saw her eyes filled with lust. You're enjoying this aren't you? He whispered into her ear. Chi Chi gasped and then started to struggle again. No matter how much you deny it, you want me. He said to her massaging her back with his hands. She started to shiver and he murmured you must be cold.

He picked her up and then flew her back to the tent. My clothes she said to him and my power pole! I'll get them for you in the morning he said setting her down on the floor. She stood up angrily getting ready to fight when he said you have such a beautiful body. She gasped and collapsed on the ground desperately trying to cover herself. Then she noticed that he was naked as well so she closed her eyes tightly a rose tint forming on her cheeks. _I can't believe my luck, a virgin and boy is she beautiful…I am not giving her up._ He looked at her shivering and sighed._ She won't be in the mood for me to take her until we get off this planet, she still fears for the rest of her friends lives, but I need to mark her and claim her as mine before we go back to Frieza's territory._ She opened her eyes and looked up at him; he seemed to be thinking about something. He looked down at her and then sighed. Here, take this, he handed her a spandex suit and some armor; put this on and we'll get some rest.

_Huh? What's this, he isn't going to force himself on me today? Damn I really am lucky; maybe I can get the hell away from here._ She smiled and then reached for the suit. He pulled her up and then whispered don't worry, we'll have our fun soon, I just want you willing._ Then you will be waiting forever third class, because I will never want you to touch me…well my body might, but my soul won't._ She took the suit with her right arm and then turned her back to him she slipped it on and then turned back to him. He had already slipped his own armor back in and was lounging on the ground watching her. His tail swung lazily behind him. She yawned and then sat down away from him in a corner. You're going to be cold. He said watching her sit down. I'll risk it she said with a sneer. Suddenly a beeping noise came out of nowhere. What the fuck is that? Kakorroto said sounding annoyed. My communicator! Chi Chi thought and started looking around for it. She looked behind her back and found it. She turned her back to Kakorroto and answered it. Chi Chi? Bulma's voice asked hopefully. Bulma, are you ok? Chi Chi asked softly. I was about to ask you the same thing! Bulma exclaimed. I'm alright. Chi Chi replied while favoring her arm.

Chi did they do anything to you? Other than scaring me shitless? No not yet. Chi Chi whispered looking back at Kakorroto for a second. He looked away. Piccolo is looking for you Bulma said. Chi Chi gasped and said tell him not to come after me, they're too strong for me. Third class turned out to be a first class fighter. And the prince is even stronger. I'm going to help you Chi chi! Bulma exclaimed. Don't come! Chi Chi hissed they are looking for you and Lunch whatever you do, do not come! Kakorroto heard everything Chi Chi was saying and just pretended not to be interested in the least. Chi Chi are you alone? No. Chi Chi replied, I tried to escape once already, and that idiot weakling caught me. The one who's hair looks like something out of an Areosmith concert?

Yeah that's the one. Well yeah he caught me trying to skip town and well…since he couldn't beat me he got third class to come and fetch me. Chi Chi replied Eww what a creep! Bulma whined, oh Chi Chi I want to come get you so bad, before they do something to you. Chi Chi sighed and then said third class, he doesn't want to hurt me. The prince doesn't seem very interested in me either, nor does the weakling. The only one who looks like he wants to hurt me is the idiot. Baldy? Bulma said. Yes. Chi Chi replied of course, after I stepped on his windpipe and tried to kill him I can understand. Bulma, you have to promise me you won't come after me, they want you in a bad way and Lunch too. Bulma said, I'm sorry I can't make that promise. Bulma you have to! Chi Chi replied I can't let them hurt you! I can't either Bulma replied and that's why I'm going to get you. After what they did to Yamcha, Chaotzu and Tienshinan…what would they do to you? Kakorroto heard Chi Chi utter a bitter laugh and said I buried their remains by the way, and then she sighed. They don't view women warriors as warriors. They don't want to kill me; Third class wants me to bare him a son. Bulma gasped and said did he…No Chi Chi cut in and I have no intentions of letting him either. Kakorroto smirked and then decided to cut in their conversation. You're a very skilled warrior he drawled walking over to her. Bastard you've been listening to me talk…Kakorroto shrugged and then sat down next to her. He looked down at her little communicator and saw Bulma. Fucker, don't you dare lay a hand on her…Bulma started in a low voice. Kakorroto smiled at her and pulled Chi Chi into his lap. I'd never hurt her. He said to Bulma as Chi Chi tried to get off his lap.

I doubt that my brother would hurt you either; he took a liking to you. The one I'd keep hidden away was that blonde woman; Napa does seem to like seeing women in pain. He added with a look of disgust. Chi Chi drew in a sharp breath as he toyed with her hair. I'm not going to hurt you he said to Chi Chi.

Bulma glared at him and then looked at Chi Chi with sympathy. The one who killed my boyfriend wants to be with me? I want him dead! She said looking over at Kakorroto. Chi Chi tried to kill him about four times today, I'm sure it won't take her long to succeed. You don't care about your brother? Bulma said in shock. Kakorroto shrugged and said Chi Chi will give me a son, so I don't mind. Give you a son that's all you care about isn't it?! Kakorroto looked surprised at her outburst and so did she. Chi Chi he said with a smile. She said I meant nothing at all by that, I hate you and all of your little friends, don't you ever forget that. His smile didn't even falter as she said that because he knew that she was truly upset when she figured he only wanted her for her womb. Bulma, contact…you know who and tell…that person to return to…you know where. I can't Bulma said sadly, he already left, and he should be close by now. Chi Chi gasped and then put her face in her hands. I can't have anymore death on my hands Bulma, I just can't. It's not your fault! Both bulma and Kakorroto said at the same time. Bulma looked up at Kakorroto and he stared back down at her. _So he really does have feelings for her. _Bulma thought. Chi Chi was starting to cry and Kakorroto sighed he really didn't like to see her cry for some reason.

He tried to soothe her by rubbing her back and stomach. She quieted down and then she looked up at him. Bulma sighed and then said, we weren't prepared, and we're not strong enough. This is not your fault. How is Tien doing? Chi Chi said looking up at her. Bulma looked down and said he's doing better, Lunch hasn't left his side. Chi Chi nodded, was Pic…I mean were they healed before they left? I realize you're talking about the Namek. Kakorroto said dryly.

Bulma sighed and then said partially, but he needed to wait some more. Chi Chi bit her nail and then she said what about my father, does he know that I am missing? The king does know. Bulma said with a nod, he intends to go look for you. No, tell papa to stay where he is, they'll kill him, if he tries to come after them. They enjoy killing people. Her eyes narrowed as she said this. They'd love to see me cry over my father's body. Bulma looked up at Kakorroto and he seemed to be upset by her words but said nothing. Bulma I can't even go home to say goodbye to my father, and I'm his only child. Chi Chi cried. Shh Chi Chi, I'll make sure that we're all together again. Bulma said trying to make her feel better. I know, I'll put your favorite song on so you can listen to it…ok? Thanks Bulma Chi Chi said managing to smile a little. Bulma smiled and then placed her communicator next to a radio._ **Everytime we say goodbye You take a piece of me with you  
And everytime I close my eyes I feel you coming back to me**** (to me)**_ **_As I lay me down  
Down to sleep Thoughts of you come rushing to me, me Now you're on the phone Talking sweet Saying your saving all Your love for me, just for me yeah_** **_Everytime... Everytime we say goodbye you take a piece of me with you And everytime I close my eyes I feel you coming back to me (to me)._** Kakorroto watched as Chi Chi smiled as she mouthed the words to the song and yawned.

Bulma looked up at Kakorroto and then motioned that she wanted to talk to him. Chi Chi's eyes started to grow heavy and she yawned. Chi Chi Bulma said softly you should rest, let me talk to err..Third class Chi Chi said sleepily. Kakorroto. He corrected looking down at Chi Chi. She didn't even talk back to him she just got off his lap and went to lie down on the pallet they had shared before. Bulma said Kakorroto, why are you after the dragonballs? We heard about you sayains, and how you have been purging and destroying other worlds.

Kakorroto nodded and said if this planet didn't have the dragonballs, the prince might've ordered us to do that to this planet too. We know that you have them, and the prince wants them, so if I am ordered to, I have to do what he says. I won't lie and say I don't enjoy the things I do because I'm not a lair. What about Chi Chi what are your feelings for her? Kakorroto smiled and said I like the girl a lot. Then he glanced at her seriously. I understand your position in all of this and hers too. While I am not sorry for fighting for my prince I am sorry that you all had to be involved. She looked surprised. He then said keep the blonde girl as far from here as possible, even I don't want Napa to get his hands on her. Bulma nodded and said she's in a place none of you can reach. So are the dragonballs he added. Bulma didn't answer. He sighed and then said you'll make a great sister.

Bulma looked angered by that comment and let him have it. I am not going to be your sister, I have no love whatsoever for your brother. Kakorroto smirked at her and then said all of you females on this planet are pretty liberated. It's how we were raised; no man pushes us around be it human or sayian. He said just be careful, and remember what I told you, keep that girl far away, as much as he irritates me. I can't just kill Napa. Bulma smirked and said Oh I'm working on that. So you're the one who made those guns. Bulma slapped her forehead and said I'm going to get off now, I'm saying way too much. Please watch over Chi Chi. I will Kakorroto assured her then Bulma closed off the link.

Kakorroto set the communicator down and then went to lie down next to Chi Chi. She sighed and then snuggled into him for warmth. He chuckled at her and then wrapped his tail around her waist._ No one is going to take you from me._ He thought gazing down at her. He yawned and then closed his eyes. The next morning sunlight beamed down onto the tents as Radditz awoke early and decided to go hunting. Napa woke up as well and went with Radditz. Vegeta woke up as well and then went into Kakorroto's tent. He saw Kakorroto asleep with Chi Chi and grumbled under his breath. Kakorroto wake up. He said gruffly and heard a groan. The one who woke up was not Kakorroto but Chi Chi. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta glaring down at her. She jumped and then started to sit up. Kakorroto instantly pulled her back down and opened one eye. He saw Vegeta standing in front of them and then woke up. Chi Chi glared up at him. Vegeta glanced at Chi Chi then said after we eat we are going to search for the dragonballs. She glared at him and then looked away. Kakorroto nodded and then said who went hunting? Your brother. Vegeta replied. I hope he brings enough back for all of us this time. If he doesn't then he doesn't need to eat. Kakorroto replied. Chi Chi looked away from the prince and stood up. Where are you going? Kakorroto said seeing her stand up.

I need to use the bathroom. Chi Chi replied going to watch me do that too? Kakorroto just said I'm coming after you if you're not back in five minutes. I'm a girl remember? I need at least ten. Chi Chi said in a saccharine voice. Kakorroto said fine ten. Chi Chi sighed and got up from the tent and headed towards a bush. Chi Chi sighed and then went and then flew over to the spring she washed herself off and then grabbed her clothes and power pole. She frowned down at her underwear when she realized she'd have to wash them.

When she returned to the tents she saw Kakorroto getting ready to go after her. She let out a deep sigh as she placed all of her clothes in a pile and strapped her power pole to her back. Raddtiz and Napa had returned with a slaughtered dinosaur and were tearing it apart. Kakorroto walked up to the dinosaur and took a huge piece for himself and a small one for Chi Chi. She turned pale and shook her head no. You need to eat Kakorroto scolded her. She said I'll find my own food, I can't eat things raw. Kakorroto smiled at her and then he blasted at the ground making a smile fire. Chi Chi sighed and then took her piece of dinosaur and glared at it. Do you have a knife? She said to Kakorroto. HE pointed to inside the tent and she went inside. She returned with a small knife where she gutted and skinned her dino meat. Her brow furrowed as she looked around the clearing.

She walked over to a small patch of grass and noticed an herb she used for cooking growing there. She plucked a couple of shoots growing and then returned to the small fire Kakorroto made for her with a stick and then thrust the meat onto the stick and seasoned it with the herb. She sat down and put the stick over the fire and started to roast it.While she was roasting it they noticed it smelled really good. Kakorroto sat down next to her and said can I have a piece? When it's ready you can. She replied watching the fire.

Vegeta said fix mine like that too. She looked up at him and he was holding out her meat to him. If I say no, what will you do? Chi Chi asked him cautiously. Vegeta just glared at her. Chi Chi glared right back and then handed her meat to Kakorroto. She stood up and walked over to Vegeta. She sighed and then grabbed a stick and some leftover herbs and put it over the fire. Kakorroto ate most of the meat he was handed and saved Chi Chi a small portion. Chi Chi thurst the meat into Vegeta's hand when it was done and then sat down to her own meal. Radditz and Napa were about to ask if she could fix theirs too until they saw her glaring at them daring them to.

Kakorroto Vegeta said. Hmm? Kakorroto said glancing over at Vegeta. Give the female some armor to go over that suit, it leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Chi Chi's eyes widened and then she glanced at her clothing. You could see every outline of her body. She drew her knees up to her chest and bit back a tirade that was burning her tongue. She went back into the tent angrily and didn't come back out. Kakorroto got up and went inside after her. She went through her pile of clothes and took her surcoat and pulled it on top of the suit. Then she knelt down and put her hands to her face._ Kami I just want to go home and forget this ever happened_

Kakorroto saw her like that when he came into the tent. He sighed and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Kami what have I done to deserve this? She cried as he tried to soothe her. Kakorroto pulled her and turned her around to him. He brushed her hair from her face and he said softly, I'll make you happy, once we are mated you'll see. I don't want to be mated. Chi Chi shouted. All I want to do is go to Capsule Corp and hang out with my friends, all I want to have to worry about is being a princess. Then she gasped and looked down. So you really are a princess. Kakorroto said pulling her into a hug. Capsule Corp, so that's where the blue haired woman is. Chi Chi wrenched away from him and said Bastard if you even think of going after her… Kakorroto growled at her and then said I don't plan on going after anyone. She narrowed her eyes and said you don't do you? Perfect. With that she exited the tent. She put all her energy into a blast of speed_, I need to get the hell out of here, I can't take this anymore_!


	5. Involuntary bonding and a deal

**Well for everyone who has been reading and waiting for this heres chapter four The lemon I wrote has **

**been mostly deleted Email me if u wanna read it.**

****

**_Kakorroto speaking to Chi Chi with his mind._**

Kakorroto growled and then stood up and took off after her. He needed to mate with her today; she needed to learn who her master was. Chi Chi could feel Kakorroto's energy signal right behind her so she added more power and sped through the sky. She left a purple energy trail for Kakorroto to follow as Chi Chi went to the only place she could think of going. She went home. _Papa please don't be home_ She thought Flying into the castle and then into her room. Kakorroto flew inside behind her and found her looking through her closet. He said what are you looking for. He saw her stiffen and then stand up. Why won't you just go away? She whispered. I will not leave you alone ever. He replied I told you already, you are mine. I'm not a toy or an object, I'm a human being Kami damn it! She cried staring at him with contempt. Kakorroto just smirked and advanced towards her. She growled and got into a defensive position. So ready to fight. He said with a smirk. I'll fight you until my last breath. She replied watching his every move. He smiled at her this time and disappeared.

He reappeared behind her back and grabbed her by her waist. She tried to elbow him with her good hand but he held her fast. He started to nip at her neck and she groaned and tried to move away. He just pulled her right back to him and licked at her earlobe and then breathing inside of it. Her breath hitched and then she shuddered against him. He backed up to her large four poster bed and sat down at the edge. She tried to move again but he slammed her down on his lap. With one hand he started to trace a small line down her neck over her collar bone to her breasts. He rubbed them through her surcoat. Chi Chi moaned and closed her eyes._ Kami this all feels so good, I wonder what it would be like to go all the way._ She gasped as he bent his mouth down to nip at her through the material of her clothing. She squirmed in his lap and then opened her eyes. She looked up into his eyes and he seemed to be laughing at her. Her eyes hardened and she tried to move away from him again before he stopped all of her movements with a brutal kiss. She struggled for about thirty seconds before she gave into the feelings that he was creating throughout her body. Kakorroto smirked as he pulled her surcoat off and then returned to nipping her neck.

He turned her to face him and captured her lips once again. Chi Chi returned them with fervor and barely registered when he ripped the spandex suit from her body._ Kami what have I done, how could Let him do this to me?!_ He pounded into her and she gasped again from the pain and he saw the tears in her eyes. Don't worry he said softly to her the pain will pass.._ Why am I just laying here letting this happen? Because you wanted it to happen no matter how much you deny it. No, he's the enemy, he wants to kill everyone and take the dragonballs from you. He wants to make you his mate, and you wanted to be from the start._ Kakorroto glanced up at her and she seemed to be having a battle with herself. Kakorroto knew he couldn't take much more and licked a trail up to her neck as he finished he bit down.

_What just happened...He bit me!** I just claimed you as my mate.**_ Chi Chi gasped as she looked up at him. Now we are joined together for life. You can never leave my side, and I can never leave yours. Chi Chi just laid in shock as he continued to talk; you can go where you please now, because I'll always be able to find you. Chi Chi said no, that can't be true! Kakorroto pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. It is. He replied you are now my mate. He stroked her hair and said we are bonded forever. Chi Chi turned her head away from him and then whispered what have I done? Kami I've betrayed everyone. Kakorroto pulled her back around to him and said how is bonding with me betrayal? I did not kill any of your friends, I barely raised a hand to any of them. You broke Tienshinhan's arm! Chi Chi hissed, It has since then healed, you need to relax. Vegeta has no intention of destroying this planet, he needs the dragonballs too much._ I need a bath, I'm so dirty, Kami I'll never feel clean again no matter how much I scrub._ Chi Chi struggled to get up and Kakorroto let her up. She raced towards her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

You play a cruel game brother. Radditz said flying into the room. There is no way that woman can come with us once we leave this planet; and you intend to make her fall in love with you. Kakorroto glared at Radditz and said I play no games, she is my life mate. Where I go, she goes. He pulled her covers over himself. Looks like you've done well for yourself Kakorroto. He said with a laugh you got yourself a human princess. Let's stay here for a day or two. Also Kakorroto see if she will tell you where the dragonballs are. She won't even look at me right now. She hates me at the moment. That will pass, you two are bonded. Radditz said with a shrug eventually she will return your love. In the bathroom Chi Chi scrubbed her body and washed herself three times. I'm sorry everyone. She cried hugging herself I let this happen, I am sorry; and I can't even apologize to you properly because if I do your lives will be put in danger. She got out of the water and dried herself off. She walked past her room and went into her parent's bedroom. She searched for some clothing because she just knew the others would be there. She pulled on a pair of pink pants and a pink undershirt with a light blue surcoat and then put black boots on her feet. She sighed and then started to walk back to her room.

She stopped at a huge portrait in the hallway outside of her door. _Mama. She thought touching the picture. I'm sorry I brought these men to the castle, I didn't have anywhere else to run, and I didn't mean to do a lot of things…forgive me._ She walked back into her room and saw Radditz and Vegeta there. She barely glanced at them before turning back around to leave the room. Radditz and Vegeta both noticed that she looked almost lifeless. Her eyes were dull and her head was down a little bit from her shoulders. Hey sis, you alright? Radditz called. She turned back around swiftly and glared at him before leaving the room. Kakorroto sat up and then wrapped a blanket around his waist. Napa flew in saying what did I miss? Nothing all of them said. Kakorroto got up and followed Chi Chi's scent.

He found her in the throne room sitting by her father's throne. She looked up at him and then looked away. Please just go away, you got what you wanted from me, just leave me alone. You idiot. Kakorroto said sitting next to her. I don't just want your body, I want all of you, mind body and soul. She walked over to him and slapped his face.You used me! Chi Chi said angrily to think that even for a moment I wanted to betray my friends, and my very planet for you; and you use me as a homing beacon to find the dragonballs. Because of you I can never see my friends or family again! She shouted at him. He felt her anger and sorrow through their bonds and then he said softly that's not true. I did not use you, and you should be able to feel that through our bond if you would just open up to me.

She just turned around and walked away in a huff with her silky black hair trailing behind her. Suddenly Chi Chi stopped and ran back towards Kakorroto. He opened his arms to her. She ran right past him and headed towards the front of the castle._ Oh no, papa please don't come back I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you!_ Kakorroto followed her out to the front of the castle where he saw Vegeta and the others waiting by the entrance. At the other side of the bridge was the Ox King. Papa! Chi Chi shouted. He saw her and he shouted Chi Chi are you alright? Yes papa but you have to get out of here! I'm not leaving without you! He shouted back. Please, please you have to get out of here before… Vegeta flew over the bridge and grabbed the Ox King by his throat. Papa! Chi Chi screamed as she was about to fly after him. Kakorroto grabbed her and held her still. Let me go! She cried; please don't let him hurt my father! I will do anything short of showing you where the dragonballs are, please just don't hurt him!

Kakorroto looked up at Vegeta as he held the Ox King in the air. Vegeta saw Kakorroto looking at him and then said fine woman. You will agree to be Kakorroto's mate and you will allow us to use your castle, I will find the dragonballs myself. She looked back at Kakorroto and then she nodded to Vegeta. He smirked and dropped Ox to the floor. Chi Chi was at his side in a flash. Papa, are you ok? She said softly cradling him. Chi Chi he said weakly, I was so worried about you. I am fine papa. She said softly. Please you have to get out of here, I don't want you to be hurt, and they are too strong, even for me.

Ox looked down at his daughter and she said please. He touched her face and then nodded. I'll be waiting for you to return at that place. She nodded and he got up and jumped into an air car. She watched as he left. Kakorroto felt her sorrow come through him in waves. He said Chi Chi come here. She turned to look back at him and then glanced at Vegeta. He glanced at her. She sighed and then walked back to Kakorroto and took his arm. He looked surprised but then she said come inside, I want to know why you are after the dragonballs…and my sanity. I am exhausted pick me up. She said to Kakorroto. He swept her into his arms and flew back to her room. The others followed. She motioned for the others to sit down on her bed and then she said Vegeta, why are the dragonballs so important, to you? What are you going to wish for? Immortality. Vegeta answered her. _What a surprise, honestly why not ruin my whole life to be immortal._ Chi Chi nodded. It's not just for my own personal gain Vegeta growled seeing the look on Chi Chi's face. Right now we and a handful of other sayains are all that's left. What?! Chi Chi said I heard there was a whole planet of you mo…men. She corrected herself. My father was killed awhile ago and we were basically enslaved under Freiza. I need to be immortal to beat him because he's at least a hundred times stronger than I am.

Chi Chi gasped and then she said does he know where you guys are? You mean here on earth? Radditz said. Not that we know of. Chi Chi touched her temple and then she said Vegeta. He turned to look at her. If…if you get the dragonballs…will you leave this planet the way it was? Vegeta snorted and said I have no intentions of doing anything else. Chi Chi sighed and then said The dragonballs give two wishes. I will use the first one to restore my friends. You can use the second wish. Then she smiled brightly _I can get back to my own life, and train some more too._ You will have to come with us when we leave Vegeta said seeing her face. Huh? Chi Chi said why? I can't have my best solider dying from your bond. You are bound to him for life.

_How could I forget something like that? **Do you hate me that much? **I can't hate you, but I don't have to like you either._ Chi Chi stood up and then said I will contact my friends and discuss the matter with them you will wait here? They nodded and Chi Chi started to walk when suddenly she gasped and nearly fell over. Radditz caught her and set her on her feet. T…thank you. She said softly. Radditz just nodded and watched her walk slowly over to a vid phone. Bulma. Chi Chi said as she came up to the screen. Chi Chi! Bulma said are you ok? Is everything alright? Why do you look so weak? I'm just tired. Chi Chi replied softly. Bulma I've made a deal with the sayians. A deal? Bulma asked. Yes Chi Chi nodded. Bring the dragon balls here and we'll wish for the boys back. The second wish is for them.

Have you lost your mind? Bulma said they want to kill us and…No Bulma. Chi Chi said weakly. Something even greater than them can be heading our way, something I have no chance of beating whatsoever. She breathed in and then Bulma said Chi Chi what's the matter with you, you look so weak. I don't feel well right now either. Chi Chi said with a nod. So do me that favor and gather everyone together for me? Find Piccolo, I can't stop him from fighting the way I feel now. Bulma sighed and then said well Chi Chi, I trust you. We'll head out tomorrow morning. Chi Chi nodded and then said be safe. You too Bulma said. She noticed the bite mark on Chi Chi's neck but said nothing. The screen turned off and then she stood up. She promptly fell over and hit the floor. She gasped and Kakorroto was up in a flash to stand next to her. What's wrong with me? She said softly to him.

You are weak from our activities. He replied. Just lie down and rest. She shook her head no and tried to stand up. She almost fell over again and gave up. Radditz she said to him softly, if you are hungry there is food in the kitchen downstairs and to your right, please don't frighten or kill anyone. You sure changed. He remarked. I need your help she replied I can see glimpses of Frieza through the bond. Then she turned to Napa go with him. She said to him. Ordering me around like one of your servant…Go to the kitchen Napa. Vegeta said this is her castle, you'll follow her commands. Napa left and then Kakorroto scooped Chi Chi into his arms and laid her down. Would you betray my trust? Chi Chi said softly eyeing Vegeta. It would do me no good. He replied. I couldn't bear to lose anymore friends or family she said to him. She looked down at her blanket and then whispered I'll be happy to see everyone before I have to leave with you, I miss them so much.

She covered her face as tears started to leak out and then soft sobs followed. I'm so tired, tired of fighting, I'm just tired. Kakorroto held her to him and then whispered I'm here for you, you'll always have me. Chi Chi sighed and then leaned into him. Something tells me you're going to be a lot of trouble. With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She sighed and smiled in her sleep. Seems like she's having a good dream. Vegeta said getting up. Kakorroto closed his eyes and said she's dreaming about her memories. So are you really going to keep that bargain you made with her? Vegeta shrugged and said I don't really see any reason not to. There really isn't anything here for me. Kakorroto nodded and then glanced at Chi Chi. I don't think she can really take much more heart ache. Vegeta shook his head at Kakorroto and said I'm never going to bond with anyone.

Yeah you say that now. Kakorroto replied. He stroked Chi Chi's hair and said someone will change your mind one day. I doubt that. Vegeta snorted. Chi Chi turned and then moaned in her sleep. Kakorroto. She said softly He looked down at her. You are so cruel. She whispered in her sleep. He pulled her into his lap and then said you won't think so for long. She sighed and then opened her eyes. She looked up at him and then pushed herself off of his lap. If I have to leave, then I want a big celebration before I go. She turned to look at Vegeta, hopefully your highness decides not to kill any of my friends…Vegeta snorted and said I have no use for that as long as I get the dragonballs. Chi Chi smiled and then got up from the bed with renewed vigor. She raced to the vid phone and called Bulma back.


	6. The begining of the end

**Hey everyone sorry I took so long to update, my mom was in the hospital so I had to take care of her. So here it **

**i****s The next Chappie I hope you all enjoy**

Chi Chi dialed Bulma's number and called her back. What's up Chi? Do you think you could possibly come tonight? Can you also bring everyone here? Huh tonight? Bulma said. Chi Chi nodded and said for a party. A party?! Whatever for? Bulma exclaimed. To celebrate brining our friends back to life Chi Chi said with a smile and also for the safety of our planet….She looked away and said also… so I could see you all one last time. What?! What's that supposed to mean Chi Chi? Bulma gasped what are you saying. When they leave this planet Bulma, I have to go with them. No! Bulma said fiercely you are going to stay here with the rest of us! Bulma. Chi Chi said in a pained sigh I have no choice. If I don't go I will die. Bulma shook her head and said no, I'll make a machine, I'll invent something! Anything to keep you safe on this planet! I don't want you to go! She cried.

Bulma please. Chi Chi sighed don't make this any harder than it already is for me. I don't want to leave you guys either! She cried. Kakorroto bonded with me; I have no choice if he leaves without me we will both die. Bulma said darkly let him die, you can always be wished back. _That's true, Bulma brings up a good point…I can die and then be brought back within a year with the dragonballs. Then I can forget this whole mess ever happened and continue with my normal life!** "So you would let me die and then live on as if this never happened? I don't think you would."** Get out of my head my thoughts are my own!** "Not when they concern me they're not. I hate to break it to you, but we are bonded. Even if we are reborn a hundred times over the end result will still be the same."** Oh so you'll make me your mate whether I am willing or not?** "You were hardly unwilling when I took you."**_ Bulma that's an excellent idea. Chi Chi said with a smile

Except for the fact that I could go and kill your father right now. We had an agreement. Vegeta said to her listening to the conversation from his spot on her bed._ That's right. How could I forget about my father? I have no choice in the matter.** "I told you, you are mine"** I hate you with everything inside of me!** " That will pass"**_ I can't Bulma, I have to go Chi Chi said sadly shaking her head I'm bound by more things than just my own death. I wish I could stay. She was struggling to hold back her tears. Let's just have fun tonight and worry about everything else tomorrow ok? Bulma bit her lip and then said...Well alright Chi Chi. I'll call everyone up and we'll all come over. Is it going to be safe? Chi Chi looked back at Vegeta. He said as long as you keep your side of the bargain I have no use for killing anyone, those weaklings aren't even a challenge.

Chi Chi bristled but she turned back to Bulma. Everything will be fine. She said with a nod. Bulma nodded and said I'll be there within the hour. Chi Chi smiled and said I'll be ready for you. Bulma said see you later and the screen went black. _Kami was this my destiny since birth? For all of my hopes and dreams to be thrown to the wayside?**" Life doesn't always turn out the way we want it. Everything will be fine. You'll learn to love me and we'll beat Frieza together. You'll be happy with me and our son."**_ _Daughter. I want a daughter, and I will raise her to be the strongest. If only to keep this from happening to her._ My mother must be rolling over in her grave. She said softly getting up from the vid screen and glaring hatefully at Kakorroto. Vegeta. She said looking over at him. He looked up at her. Aren't you hungry? Come I will feed you now. She walked out of the room waiting for him to follow. Vegeta smirked and followed her out of the room._** Hey aren't you going to food me too?** Like hell I am you better go fend for yourself I hate you.** I didn't even kill anyone!** You killed me. I may be breathing, but you took my very life away from me. I'll never be able to return to the carefree life I had before.** I'll make you happy.** I'll be happy when I am dead._ Vegeta walked Chi Chi walked down the halls towards the kitchen area. He knew she was talking to Kakorroto and he also knew she hated Kakorroto with all of her being. I don't see why you don't like him. He's the second strongest next to me, and he would take good care of you. I never wanted to be tied down. I want to be free, not bound to someone for life.

"That's not what I wanted for myself in this life". Nothing ever ends up the way we want them too. If they did I'd be King right now and not have to deal with this petty ice being. Vegeta then turned to her. She looked dull and lifeless again. What the hell is with you woman. Just be glad that you are alive and your friends are returning to you. Chi Chi smirked and then said I think you misunderstand. Of course I am grateful that they will be back. It's my fault they were killed in the first place after all. I am not mourning for them anyway. I know that once we leave this planet they will be safe. No, it's not them I am mourning for. Vegeta glared at her and then said who the hell are you mourning for then woman?! Myself. She replied. For what I could've been, and what I may turn out to be. Vegeta snorted and then said what the hell do you think we will do to you?

You've done enough. Chi Chi replied walking into the kitchen. I've heard rumors of what you've done to other planets, and how you are Prince Vegeta. You are cold and uncaring. You've decimated entire races and civilizations; and you've never felt remorse. You have destroyed entire planets and you've never looked back. I can't do that. She said turning to him. I'd never be able to destroy innocent people and live with myself. I don't know how you can still breathe. Vegeta smirked at her. If you were any other woman you would be dead already. Why not kill me then? She said softly opening her cabinets and pulling out various foods and spices. You are Kakorroto's woman. Vegeta explained calmly. I need him to help me destroy Frieza. You are bonded to him. If I didn't need him you would be dead and Kakorroto would follow. I see Chi Chi said softly. So then once Frieza is dead you will kill us both? Vegeta shrugged and said probably not.

It doesn't matter to me. Chi chi replied putting several pots on the stove and then walking to her freezer. I'm already dead inside. Vegeta watched as she cleaned a huge amount of meat seasoned it and then put it into a pan and set it to cook. Then she measured out several quarts of rice fixed that up and put it into another huge pot. Woman I am starving where the hell is the food. Chi Chi wiped her hands and said look inside the fridge Vegeta. I am sure Napa and Radditz left enough food for you to eat. Sure enough Vegeta opened the fridge and there were huge amounts of food left. Eat as much as you want. I'm not hungry and I don't care if Kakorroto eats or not. Vegeta chuckled and then said you really hate him don't you? He stole everything away from me with one motion. She replied. You wanted it as well. Vegeta replied munching on some leftover raw meat. _For an instant…I did want what was being offered. I regret it a hundred times over now._ I am right aren't I? Vegeta said smugly. She turned away from him and then said softly. He betrayed me. Vegeta said did he really? How did he betray you? He used me! Chi Chi said angrily clenching her hand in a tight fist. He used for me his pleasure, and as a homing beacon to lead him to the dragonballs.

And he's using me to bare his son. Why shouldn't I hate him? She said in a faster pace her voice rising with every second. He intends to take me away from my friends, and family, to have me bare him a son, to be his plaything and then toss me away when he's done with me. I can see it all like a vision. Napa would've done the same to Lunch and Radditz to Bulma. That is not how it works. Vegeta said looking very offended. We bond for life! He can't toss you away he chose you for a reason. For my strength. Chi Chi answered back acidly. To produce another solider for the sayian race. It makes perfect sense I am the strongest female around. When it comes to raw power, you are the strongest. Vegeta said with a nod, but you still have a lot to learn. Chi Chi snorted and then turned back to her cooking.

Radditz came back into the kitchen and then said hey sis where the hell is the rest of the food? Do not call me sis. She said coldly with her back turned and then she said I am cooking now. Radditz smirked _Guess she hasn't accepted Kakorroto yet._ You're cooking? Good I'm starved Napa said walking into the room behind Napa. This isn't for you. She said after mixing together some batter for a cake she was making. You've eaten enough these are for my family. She stressed the word family enough that Radditz got the hint. Napa. Chi Chi said turning to glare at him. Keep you're hands to yourself. Don't touch my friends. I am feeling weak but I can still pound you into the ground no problem. That goes for you as well Radditz. Napa growled at her and she said oh shut up! I'm not afraid of you. She put the batter into a pan and then turned the heat up high._ Damn I still feel fatigued, when is this feeling going to pass?_ Humph where is third class? Chi Chi said putting her hands on her hips. So you do care. Radditz said with a smirk. No I just don't trust him in my room. She replied testily. Miss me already? Kakorroto said with a smirk coming up behind her, and putting his arms around her waist. Chi Chi answered with an elbow to the gut and said I sure did darling. He winced and then held onto her tighter and nipped at her ear. She gasped and then said let me go! She stomped on his foot and tried to reach for his tail. His grip tightened and then he whispered huskily settle down before I embarrass you in front of your friends. Chi Chi gasped and froze. _Shit they're here already; if they see me in his arms all hell will break loose. Let me go!** No, I want your friends to understand that you are mine** Third class let me go!** Give me a kiss, a real one.** What?** Make up your mind they are coming up the stairs.**_ Chi Chi sighed and leaned up to give him a kiss. He captured her lips and forced all of the anger he had into it. She was gasping for air when he let her go. Chi Chi! Lunch shouted running up the stairs. Chi Chi broke free from her hold and shouted I'm here Lunch! She raced past the others as Lunch ran into the room.

Chi Chi thank kami you're alright! Lunch said nearly knocking her down. Bulma raced into the room after Lunch and piled on top of them. All three girls were laughing joyously as they all stood up. Chi Chi crushed her friends into a tight bear hug. I missed you guys so much. Chi Chi said letting them go. We were so worried about you Chi. Bulma sighed. We wanted to go after you, but Kami and the boys wouldn't let us! Tien, Krillen and Master Roshi followed close behind. Chi Chi! Roshi said walking over to her. I'm glad to see you are well, come over here and gave your Master a hug….Keep your distance pervert. Chi Chi said with a smile. Tien said Chi Chi, I'm glad to see you're ok. I was worried that we'd never see you again. _Well Tien, you're not too far from the truth, after this you never will see me again._ I'm stronger than that! Chi Chi declared with a proud smile.

Krillen said I'm really happy you're ok The Ox king came up to Kami's in hysterics earlier. Chi Chi grabbed Krillen's shoulders and said where is papa? Back at Kami's, we left him there to relax, I'll go get him later. Tien replied. They all looked over at the sayians. Vegeta smirked at them and then said glad to see you all made it out in tact. Tien and Krillen glared at him and Chi Chi turned to Vegeta. Is that really necessary? She said softly then she turned back to the others. Where is Piccolo? Tien and Krillen looked away. Well? Where is he? Chi Chi demanded. He said he didn't want to be associated with the likes of a traitorous whore like you. Krillen said softly. Chi Chi looked shocked and then she smiled weakly. He said that did he? She said with a sad smile. Yeah I nearly slapped the shit out of him for ya Chi! Lunch exclaimed. Why wouldn't he say that? He has every right to think that way. Chi Chi replied softly Kakorroto felt the waves of sorrow and grief flow from Chi Chi when she heard what the namek said._**" I'll kill him for making you feel that way."** Why bother he's right I am a traitorous whore, look at what I've done._

Chi Chi smiled at the rest of her friends and said tonight the whole kingdom is going to join us to celebrate the return of my friends, and my death. Chi Chi! Bulma and Lunch exclaimed while Kakorroto glared at her back. Chi Chi smiled at her friends and then said it's true, I died a few hours ago. Then she shook her head and said forget I said that. The food is almost ready, let's eat then get ready to party. Bulma and Lunch glared hard at Kakorroto and then grabbed Chi Chi's hands. We need to talk...now! Bulma said dragging her away from the group of men. No I can't go too far away from the Buma! They might try to do something while I'm gone. Calm down sis Radditz said with a smirk we won't do anything to your friends. Don't call me sis damn it! Chi Chi growled and then dragged Bulma and Lunch down the hall. Chi Chi growled and then dragged Bulma and Lunch down the hall. Chi Chi do you have to leave us? Lunch said once they felt they were out of earshot. If I don't go then I'll die. Chi Chi replied softly, and so does he. If he dies Vegeta will kill you all. I'm not strong enough to face him yet. We've got bigger problems than them. Vegeta needs to make a wish to be immortal because the person he needs to defeat is at least a hundred times stronger. Bulma and Lunch gasped. No way. Bulma cried collapsing. We'd be totally wiped out. Lunch said numbly. Chi chi nodded if we give them the wish, they will leave and you all can live in peace.

But Chi chi! Bulma exclaimed what about you? I told you. Chi Chi said softly I am already dead. Chi Chi! Lunch said angrily. It's easier to think that way. Chi Chi said looking at the ground, because at least there will be a valid reason for why I can never return to you once I leave. You have to come back to us Lunch cried! No. Chi Chi said firmly. Once they leave I don't want them to ever come back! Please, I just want to enjoy my time with you guys, let's just have fun tonight and wish everyone back! Bulma and Lunch sighed and then nodded let's have a good time then. Chi Chi smiled gratefully and then they returned to the kitchen.

"So that's where Vegeta went. I wonder what's taking him so long to purge this little mudball. Zarbon chuckled and said they probably ran into the natives and are having a hard time fighting them. Vegeta always was a weakling. Dadoria said laughing from his spot. Now now, have a little more faith in my little princeling. Frieza said with a smile. Let's see how he's doing hmm? Bring the ship down to where you sense Vegeta! Zarbon barked from beside Frieza's throne. Chi Chi was sitting at the table with Bulma and the others when a cold chill ran through her. Kakorroto looked at her and she gasped. What's wrong? Bulma exclaimed. Chi Chi stood up and said Bulma Lunch listen to me, said you need to return to Kami's and quickly take the dragonballs and go now! Radditz, Napa, Tien and Krillen go in there with them. Shut up about your differences, that doesn't matter right now! Vegeta said What the fuck are you doing?! Chi Chi said he's here Frieza, he has arrived.

Vegeta looked surprised and then said how the hell would you…I just do! Chi Chi insisted. Then she turned to Kakorroto. What are we going to do? She said softly how do I get him out of here with him destroying this planet? He came here looking for me. Vegeta said. He came to find out why you came to this planet without purging it. Chi Chi replied staring him down._ I am so scared; he is so strong he makes me sick.** I'll protect you from harm.** I need to get my friend out of here first, and the dragonballs. I thought everyone was lost before, now we're really screwed.** Relax I can guarantee the women will survive.** Oh what about my father? And the rest of my friends?_ Radditz and the others were still staring at her. Why are you still standing there? Get the fuck out of here! She yelled forcefully. She turned to Radditz and said if you are truly meant to be my brother, you will listen to what I have to say. Radditz growled but took Bulma into his arms and flew off with her against her wishes. Tien grabbed Lunch and shot up after him. The rest of them followed leaving the three of them alone in the castle. So what do I do now? He's already on his way here. Chi Chi said to Vegeta. Pretend that you were expecting him. You prepared a feast; we can use that to our advantage. Since the dragon balls are hidden at this…Kami's he'll never know about them. If we keep him happy then we can leave this planet and return without it being destroyed. Is that really going to work? Chi Chi said with a shiver. If you have a better idea I'd love to hear it. Pretend that you are the Queen of the entire planet and flatter him. Vegeta replied. Chi Chi just sighed and nodded. Kakorroto held her waist and said everything will be alright. She didn't pull away from his touch this time.


	7. Evacuation and destruction

**For everyone still bothering to read this fic I decided to give you a late christmas gift, an extra long chappie from **

**me to you. I have been trying the "" but it's just not working for me( I could really use an editor) So I hope that **

**some of you just decide to bear it **

**_Kakorroto speaking to Chi Chi_**

She looked up at him and then she said "I'm afraid, I wasn't really that scared before, but now I'm terrified". Vegeta said "you need to act natural, you refer to him as Lord Frieza, and you must refer to me as prince Vegeta." Chi Chi nodded taking this all in. "Set the table and have the food ready for him" "That's been done already." Chi Chi replied. Vegeta nodded then he looked at her clothing. "Go change into something more appropriate and then be ready to serve him." Chi Chi nodded and ran into her mother's room. "Do you think that this is going to work Vegeta?" Kakorroto said. "I doubt it." Vegeta said with a shake of his head. "Frieza will destroy this planet no doubt about it. The best we can manage is getting the dragonballs off planet before he destroys it."** "_So then there is no chance for this planet at all hmm?"_** He heard a gasp and then Chi Chi's voice._ "So my planet is done for? Why are we going through this elaborate charade then? **To give the people a chance to escape.** Everyone….I have to call everyone and tell them to get their loved ones to Kami's.** So then Kami's is protected?** It's high in the atmosphere._

_**No that's not good enough, if Frieza destroys this planet, everything goes with it; we need to take them with us.** You'll take my friends with you? **I'll try to take as many as I can with me.** Why would you do that? **To see you happy, I don't like it when you are upset".**_ Chi Chi was distraught. She dressed in her room while gazing out of her window. "_I have to warn the people of earth before it's too late!_ _Kami! Kami you have to warn everyone! The earth is in terrible danger! We need to get everyone off the planet!" "**How can we do this in two hours Chi Chi? There's no way."** "Two hours? Is that all we have left?!** Contact your friends and family Chi Chi tell them to meet us where we first fought. Vegeta and I can manage to take two people with us in our pods. I am already taking you.** So then…you can only fit three more people? Bulma and Lunch are two definites.** I already assured you that the woman would be kept safe.** Well then Bulma has to rid with me, Lunch can handle herself better so she can ride with Vegeta. He can fit one more person in his pod?** Yes he can, I doubt he will take any of the men though.** I need to contact Dr Briefs and see if he has a spaceship to get anyone else off this planet"_

Chi Chi went to the vid and contacted Dr Briefs and told him about the situation. "Oh dear Chi Chi this is horrible, but yes I have been working on such a ship to transport a large amount of the earth's populace from the planet in such a situation" Good Chi Chi said we'll need to collect the people of this planet quietly and quickly. I'll get right on it, tell Bulma to come here and help. Chi Chi nodded and then Contacted Bulma and put them on the line together. They began to speak to each other and Chi Chi rushed to get herself dressed and then raced out to the Kitchen. He is here Vegeta said hearing a ship landing. I have Bulma and her father talking, they have a big ship and they are getting ready to evacuate the planet quietly. Chi Chi said coming into the kitchen. Vegeta nodded and then said get ready to serve and listen. Chi Chi looked up at him.

Woman are considered second class citizens, you are a princess, so you are a mark above that, but do not speak unless spoken to, and do not look directly at Lord Frieza until you are addressed by him. Make sure the dragonballs are secure. Already taken care of Prince Vegeta. Chi Chi said with an affirmative nod. Good. You're learning already. Vegeta replied anything for my planet. Chi Chi replied and then looked at Kakorroto._ You should eat, I'm sorry I didn't feed you before. **What's with the change of tone?** This changes everything. I am ready to accept you as my mate now, so long as you protect my friends.** I'll do what makes you happy.** Then go eat, and please don't let these men kill me; I want to live. **I won't any harm to come to you Chi Chi…now be a good girl and just stay quiet watch what I do and follow my lead.** Ok Kakorroto._

So Vegeta is in this castle? Frieza said. Yes Lord Frieza, his scouter was tracked here. Zarbon answered with a bow. Ok let's go inside and see what our favorite monkey has found. Frieza said with a chuckle. They walked inside of the castle. They are inside the castle now. Vegeta said looking over at Chi Chi and Kakorroto. He levitated and started to fly downstairs. Kakorroto said you stay here and be ready to serve. Chi Chi nodded and whispered be careful. He shot her a smile and then flew off as well. Ah Vegeta there you are. Frieza said with a smile. I was worried about you. Vegeta bowed and said I'm fine Lord Frieza. I expected this planet to be eradicated by now, seeing as how you were coming here to purge it. The princess has surrendered and offered to let me use her castle and this planet at my disposal. Vegeta replied looking up at Frieza. Oh? Frieza said with a smirk. She is quite an excellent cook. Vegeta replied. The best way to a monkey's heart is through his stomach eh Vegeta? Dodoria said with a nasty smirk.

Vegeta glared at him it seems as if you would know that phrase by heart. He replied. Dodoria said why you dirty little… Ah I see you have Kakorroto with you. Frieza said ignoring their spat. Kakorroto bowed and said Lord Frieza. Where are Radditz and Napa? Chasing the women. Vegeta replied with a sneer. Well let's meet this woman you were talking about I want to sample her cooking. Frieza said with a smirk._** Chi Chi we are coming upstairs remember what we've told you.** Yes I understand everything is ready. _They went upstairs and went into the kitchen. Chi Chi bowed on the floor and waited. Zarbon peered down at Chi Chi and said what a beautiful specimen, I see why you wish to keep her alive Vegeta; I wonder if she is as skilled in the ways of love as she is with food.

_How dare he…**Relax Chi Chi He will die as soon as we are able to kill him**_. Frieza said she is quite pretty, the food she is cooking smells delectable. Woman, get up and serve us. Yes Lord Frieza Chi Chi said softly rising from the floor and graced them with a curtsy. She went over to the table and began to fill plates up with food. She brought three plates to the table and served Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon first. Frieza took a bite and said this is delicious, perhaps you should live. Thank you Lord Frieza Chi Chi said with a bow of her head and then she filled up three more plates with food. She served Vegeta then Kakorroto and herself. So then woman what is your name? Dodoria said with a mouth full of food. She grimaced for a moment but then recovered and said my name is Chi Chi. Dodoria smirked at her and then said you want to live on the ship with me Chi Chi? It's so much better than hanging around with this sayain scum. _No! I don't want to live with you you big piece of chewed up bubble gum!** I'll handle this just be quiet.**_ I'm afraid the woman is already spoken for. Kakorroto said to Dodoria. Is she yours Vegeta? Frieza said turning to him. She's no woman of mine.

Vegeta said casting a sneer at her. She's my woman Lord Frieza Kakorroto said. You must be proud. Such a pretty woman and very talented too. Chi Chi said thank you Lord Frieza. Dodoria scowled at her and then looked over at Kakorroto. Frieza finished his food and said well then Vegeta. Vegeta looked over at him. Finish your business here on this planet and then destroy it. Chi Chi's eyes widened. Vegeta slid a glance at Chi Chi and then said yes of course Lord Frieza. But…why Lord Frieza? Chi Chi said standing up. He stopped and looked back at her with a smile. Are you questioning my orders?_** Chi Chi shut up.** My planet…all my people._ Forgive her Lord Frieza. Kakorroto said bowing I'll be sure to teach her to be obedient to you. He turned to Chi Chi and raised his hands. _No…what are you doing? **I'm sorry, forgive me.**_ He struck her face hard sending her into a wall. She gasped in pain and hit the floor. Frieza smiled as he heard the thud. I expect you back in space within three days, and this planet reduced to nothing but space junk Yes Lord Frieza. Vegeta said with a bow and then the three of them left and went into their space ship.

_Three days…all I have is three days to get everyone off planet. My cheekbone is broken…I need to get to Kami's and fast._ Kakorroto waited until he was sure that Frieza and his men were gone and then he went over to Chi Chi. He reached out to her. Get away from me! Chi Chi screeched. Chi Chi, I didn't want to hurt you, but they would've killed you if I didn't! Don't come near me, just stay away from me._ Over the course of 24 hours I've lost everything! How can this have happened?!_ Kakorroto looked down at her with sympathy and then took her into his arms. She protested reaching for his tail but he wrenched it from her grasp and said calm down. He gave us three days. We can easily make our wishes in three days and defeat him. Chi Chi looked up at him and he smiled down at her. He brushed her cheek gently and she winced. I'm sorry he said crushing her with a tight embrace. I never wanted to hurt you. This is too much, it's all too much! Chi Chi said with a cry. Then she took a deep breath and calmed herself. I need to speak with Piccolo. She wrenched free from his grasp and went back into their room. Bulma and Dr Briefs were still talking when she came into the room. Chi Chi?! Bulma cried what happened to your face. That's not important. Chi Chi replied. Where is Piccolo? Bulma looked away and said He felt a strange energy, from the invaders. He went to follow them. Chi Chi gasped out right and then said Oh no noooo. This was the one thing that I didn't want to happen! If Piccolo is killed then everything is over! Dr Briefs, how many people can we transport off the earth?

Only half the earth's populace maximum. He replied. If Piccolo gets killed the rest will die a horrible death. Chi Chi said with a cry. So many lives wasted. Bulma said so then Frieza….has ordered this planet to be destroyed. We have two days to safely get everyone we can off the planet. Dr Briefs nodded and said I've already made arrangements with several other scientists and are trying to take in as many people as we can. Chi Chi nodded and then said I have to contact the King. Bulma nodded and said be careful Chi. Chi Chi nodded and then turned the vid screen off. She walked out of her room into the throne room and turned that vid screen on. Vegeta and Kakorroto watched as the King appeared. Your highness. Chi Chi said bowing deeply. Arise child, tell me what troubles you. She replied. I am very sorry your highness…I tried as hard as I could. I couldn't stop the destruction; I could only slow it down.

Many will die…and I can do nothing! Chi Chi pounded her fist into the ground. He sighed and said so then this planet will be destroyed? We have three days, and then this planet will cease to exist. She replied sadly. The king looked deeply troubled and Chi Chi sighed. We can only take half of the earth's populace at the most right now. We have another plan in the works, but it's important to get the people that we can off planet. The king nodded and said indeed Dr Briefs contacted me already. I am so sorry your highness! Chi Chi cried falling to the ground. I tried my hardest, I joined forces with the sayains to try and divert this from happening. Wait so the sayains are not the ones who came to destroy us? Chi Chi shook her head; they only wanted the dragonballs to break free from the tyrant known as Frieza.

The King paled at this and said Frieza? Yes. Chi Chi said with a nod. The King sighed and said then it can't be helped. I will contact Capsule Corp this moment and see if we can figure something out. Many will die either way, and it's all my fault; If only I were stronger! I tried my hardest and I still failed; the blood that will be spilled is on my hands. No Chi Chi. The king said with a shake of his head. No one is to be blamed except for that tyrant Frieza; we should not have placed the earth's fate in your hands. Chi Chi sighed and then said so many people, men women and children. Listen Chi Chi, do not try to be a martyr like your mother. If anyone gets off planet it had better be you._ I have no choice but to leave if only you knew that part your highness._ Chi Chi nodded and then bowed again. With this hand, Chi Chi said looking down at her right hand I will avenge everyone who dies. I'll do it with my own hands. The King said angrily Chi Chi! Her head snapped up.

Take care of yourself first, do not follow in your mother's footsteps; you survive. Chi Chi looked down at the floor and answered yes your highness. The King nodded and said Get to your plans and make sure that everyone who is important to restoring the earth is taken off planet. Yes your highness Chi Chi replied then she looked up. You must leave as well. She said to him. No Chi Chi. the King replied I will stay behind to make sure I can get as many people out as I can. But your highness! Chi Chi gasped standing up. No Chi Chi he said putting his hand up. I will stay behind. If we are meant to return we will. If not I will not leave this life with any regrets. Chi Chi nodded with tears brimming in her eyes. Yes sire I understand. She whispered. Good luck Chi Chi he said with a smile and then the screen went dark.

Vegeta and Kakorroto had watched her entire conversation with the blue dog. That's your King? Vegeta said with a snort. Chi Chi looked back at him with contempt and then said He is a great King, perhaps one day you will reach his status. Vegeta slammed her into a wall before she could even blink. She gasped as he growled against her forehead. Listen Princess do not think you are up to my level, because you are not even halfway up there. I've let you slide with quite a few things and I've had enough. From this moment on I am your prince and you will treat me as such.

Chi Chi was struggling to breathe, but she managed to hiss out "what will you do if I refuse Vegeta? You can't do anything to me without killing your best solider" She glanced at Kakorroto who seemed to be concerned. "How about I kill each and everyone one of your friends and family members while you watch?" He loosened his hold on her throat and she let out a bitter laugh. "They will probably die anyway, so really what's the use?" The only reason I am even alive now is because I bonded with third class, if not you would've killed once you had my castle" Vegeta slapped Chi Chi hard and said "so you are ready to give up on life?" "I told you, I am already dead". Vegeta released her and said give up if you wish, your father, your friends and everyone on this planet will die for sure.

Chi Chi looked up at him. _My mother, she would never have given up…no I will not give up either_. No, I will not give up on them, and I did not mean what I said. She whispered. However, I will never consider you my prince. You are the reason Frieza even knows of this place. Vegeta smirked at her and said before this week is over you will be calling me Prince Vegeta. Royalty doesn't bow to Royalty. Chi Chi replied and then turned around let's go to Kami's hopefully everything is going well. Up at Kami's Radditz and Napa sat off to the side as Bulma and her father were going over plans go transport half the world populace off of earth. This is going to be tough dear. Dr Briefs said to his daughter. I've spoken to the King and he says for me to get the most important people off the earth first.

Bulma nodded and said so that's the politicians, Royalty and…Our scientists. Dr Briefs finished. What about the regular people?! She demanded they have every right to live as anyone else does. I know dear. Dr Briefs said that's why I said this is tough._ Poor Chi Chi she must be feeling horrible._ Chi Chi flew up to Kami's with Vegeta and Kakorroto followed. Chi Chi landed up at the top and everyone turned around. Chi Chi! Lunch said looking horrified. Her face was bruised and it was starting to swell. Chi Chi touched her face and then she sighed. Kami and Mr. Popo walked over to her. So then it's true, the earth is done for. No not yet. Chi Chi said softly she gestured to Vegeta if he becomes immortal we have a chance to save our planet. They all looked warily at Vegeta. I have no use for this planet. He replied seeing all eyes on him. I don't care what happens here if I get my wish. I'll be more than happy to leave this place once I get that wish. Three days. Chi Chi replied we have three days. She looked over at Kami. I'll go get the dragon- Everyone gasped as Kami fell down to his knees and clutched his chest. Kami! Mr. Popo said running to his side. Sweat dripped down Kami's forehead as he gasped out Piccolo!

Kami what's the matter! Lunch said running over to him. Piccolo he's losing strength, his life force is fading rapidly. Where is he?! Chi Chi said in a rush Kami let me get to him quickly! Kami gasped out he went to confront the aliens, He is losing badly. Make the wishes now! I will not last much longer! Chi Chi gasped and then said Bulma get the dragonballs and summon Shenron! Bulma nodded and ran into the sanctuary. She called for Lunch and they both lugged the balls out and placed them on the floor. Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth! Shenron! Bulma yelled the dragon began to fly out of the dragonballs as the sky went dark. **You have awakened me from my slumber tell me what are your wishes? **Bulma looked over at Vegeta and she had a threatening glare in her eyes. Our first wish is for the sayain prince to be immortal! **Very well your wish sh….** Shenron began to loose his glow and his eyes went dark. Shenron?! Krillen said in horror. Kami! Mr. Popo said. I'm…afraid…were...too..La…Kami gasped out falling onto the ground. Kami?! Chi Chi said she ran to his side and said Kami, please you have to hold on! It's too late. Piccolo is dying and so am I. Piccolo. Chi Chi whispered. He…didn't get to tell you this so he wants me to tell you now.

He loved..yo…Kami's eyes closed and he took his last breath. The dragonballs all gathered together and fell onto the ground with a resounding thud. They turned into normal stones. Chi Chi cried out loud and then fell over. Bulma shook her head in disbelief and then looked at the others. Kakorroto went over to her and held her. Tien took Lunch into his arms and then Bulma bit her lip. Ok so now we've got to make our backup plan work. Vegeta and the other sayains looked over at her. Vegeta growled and then said backup plan I'm going to kill you all! My one chance to beat Frieza and it's been wasted! No Vegeta! Chi Chi cried standing up. We had a deal! The deals off, everyone on this planet is going to die anyway! Some Prince you are Bulma shouted at Vegeta forgetting herself. You made a deal and now you're going to go back on it? What kind of honor do you have?!

Chi Chi pushed Kakorroto away and then got ready to fight. You want to kill them Vegeta?! You come through me! I don't care how strong you are! You or Frieza! With this hand I'll protect everyone! Vegeta sneered and then flew towards her. She stood ready to defend herself when Kakorroto appeared in front of her. Vegeta stopped his assault seconds before his fist smashed into Kakorroto' s face. Vegeta said step aside. Kakorroto didn't back down but Chi Chi surprised him when she burst out from behind him and went to attack Vegeta. Go to hell you bastard! She shouted I won't let you hurt anyone here! Stop all of this senseless fighting and let's get everyone off the planet! Bulma screeched from where she was sitting with a computer on her lap. Chi Chi stopped with her fist three inches away from Vegeta's head when she stopped and fell back. Mr. Popo looked up from where Kami's body laid and said I know where there is at least one extra spaceship. How many people can it hold? Bulma said walking over to him. Twenty maybe thirty people. Mr. Popo answered. Then he said also, Kami and Piccolo came from the planet Namek.

He looked over at Vegeta if you truly need those wishes, then go to Namek. The people should have another set of dragonballs there. Vegeta said are you sure? If not I'll be sure to come back and kill you myself. Mr. Popo didn't look scared he just nodded and said yes I am sure. Bulma said now that that's settled. Ok listen up everyone we can take up to two thirds of the earth's populace now. We're getting help from all over the world; However that still leaves a huge percentage of people that have to be left e behind. Unless we can find someone else who has ships to take the rest of those people off. Why don't you just take the young people off and leave the old ones behind? Radditz said from a corner. Those people are someone's parents' grandparents and so on.

So leave the sick and injured behind. Napa said. No. There has to be a way to save them all! Bulma shouted banging her hands against the console. Chi Chi bit her lip and then said Bulma let's get down to Capsule Corp. Mr. Popo won't you please come with us? Mr. Popo shook his head. My place is here. I will tell you where the spaceship is located. You have to go to the ends of the earth. Yazenbit heights? Bulma exclaimed. Mr. Popo shook his head. The ship s controlled with the Native Namek Language, but I believe that it also goes by the basic universal code as well. Bulma nodded and said I'll make a stop there then. Chi Chi said well let's go then. Radditz went to pick Bulma up again but she rushed over to Krillen. As they flew over to Capsule Corp Vegeta growled. So now we have to get to another backwater planet so I can make my wish. If you would've just gone there first I wouldn't be in this whole mess. Chi Chi fired back. Hold your tongue woman before I blast it off. He growled back at her. Bulma glared at Vegeta and he looked back at her._ She's a pretty woman, but a weakling too bad._

They flew into Capsule Corp where Dr Briefs was waiting for them. Ah Bulma dear I'm glad you're here. We've managed to gather enough ships to get almost everyone off the planet! Dad really how did you manage to do that? Red Ribbon is helping us out. Dr Gero called us after he heard from the king. So then we can get everyone off? Chi Chi said excitedly. It will be a tight squeeze, but we can manage. Dr Briefs said with a nod. Everyone except the sayians let out a sigh of relief. Ok! Bulma said let's have a conference with the governments around the world and make arrangements. Dr Briefs nodded and said you handle that dear, I'm going to make sure our own fleets is up to par. Bulma nodded and said dads make sure they are stocked with enough food and livestock to last a few years, it may be a long journey. Chi Chi swooned and put her hands against the table where the others were sitting. Bulma got up and said I'm going to do the conference now, Although the King has approved we still need for everyone else to agree as well.

Chi Chi I need your help. Chi Chi nodded and stood up. Lunch said Bulma, can that wait for another hour or so? She needs to rest look at her. No I'm fine, let's do this now, we don't have a lot of time. Chi Chi replied straightening up and following Bulma into the conference room. As soon as they left Kakorroto found a pair of green eyes on him. Lunch was staring hard at him and seemed to be assessing him. He turned to look at her and she flinched but didn't back down. He growled at her but she still stared. Napa looked over at her and said well well well. Hey you doing blondie? I missed you. He started to head over to her as Tien stood in front of her. Napa…Radditz began. Shut up third class. Napa retorted. Lunch glared at Napa and said don't come near me bastard, Chi Chi will wipe the floor with you if you touch me. Napa smirked and said she's too weak to do any damage to me right now, so I think I will touch you.

Tien said don't come near her…want me to rip your other arm off? Napa cut in walking over towards them. Lunch's eyes narrowed and then she pulled out a huge gun and said Tien get out of the way. Tien looked back at Lunch and she smirked. He smirked as well and said what's that gonna do? Shut up and come closer. Lunch said smirking at him. Tien wisely moved to stand at Lunch's side. Vegeta watched this go on impassively._ This girl is a loose canon, pretty good shot too._ Napa smiled and came closer. Lunch's finger rested on the trigger as Krillen and Tien stood by her. Kakorroto looked over at Tien and Krillen neither seemed to be too worried about Napa advancing on the blonde girl. He was almost in her face when she pulled the trigger. The blast from the gun was so large that Lunch fell over from the recoil. She hit the ground hard but looked up to see what had been done to Napa.

Vegeta and the others were on the floor laughing because Napa had been knocked through the wall into a pool in the backyard. Asshole! Lunch shouted at him and then stood up. Those weapons are something else. Radditz muttered after he was done laughing, he didn't want to be the next one to go through a wall. She focused her glare back at Kakorroto and said Chi Chi, what have you done to her? Kakorroto looked taken aback until Lunch said She is weak, she can barley stand, her arm looks injured, her face is bruised and she looks hungry. She is weak because she needs to eat and rest, I broke her arm and Frieza made me slap her. He answered. Lunch glared at him an then said keep your hands off of her bastard, I don't care how strong you are, and I'll find a way to hurt you. She is my mate, and I never meant to hurt her; and try as you might you wouldn't find a way to hurt me anyway. He replied smiling at her. If you hurt her, I will find a way, everyone has a weakness. She replied smiling back with a dangerous glitter in her eyes. She walked past him and the others still smiling and walked into the conference room. Master Roshi said well that was entertaining. In the Conference room Bulma relayed her evacuation plans to the rulers of the other nations and they agree after Chi Chi backed Bulma up with her support. Very well then. Bulma replied it's up to you to see that all of your citizens make it to The docking bays in time. We have 36 hours until we hit the red zone.

Yes of course we understand the leaders all said in unison. Excellent. Bulma said. Now does everyone understand where to meet? Yes. They all replied. Good and remember try to make it as quiet as possible, we don't want the enemy to know we are leaving. Bulma replied We understand they all said and then Bulma said good this conference is over. Chi Chi sighed and then sat down on a comfortable chair. You need to eat and then sleep Chi. Bulma sighed Lunch said she sure does. So come on and let's get you some food. Chi Chi nodded and followed them out of the room. Master Roshi saw them emerge and said here they are. So did everything go well? Krillen said. Bulma nodded we start moving people in two hours. Good. Dr Briefs said Chi Chi why don't you go eat and then get some rest. I was just going to do that. Chi Chi replied with a smile. Bulma nodded and said I'm going to Yazenbit Heights now. Krillen come with me? Krillen nodded and stood up. Radditz. Chi Chi said softly will you go with them? Radditz looked over at her and then she sighed brother please? Radditz smirked and then said since you put it that way sis I'll be more than happy to.

Krillen said I can handle anything that comes my way! Chi Chi said I'm not doubting you Krillen, but I've seen the enemy, you haven't. Krillen wisely shut up and Radditz smirked. Bulma looked at him warily. He won't hurt you Bulma, I'll break his tail if he does. I'd never hurt a pretty girl like her. Radditz said with a smile. Bulma grimaced but shrugged Fine let's go. You better get some rest Chi Chi! Lunch said I've got that covered. She led Chi Chi into the Kitchen with the others following her. Mrs. Briefs was in the kitchen and she saw Lunch lead Chi Chi in. Oh Chi Chi darling we were so worried about you! She said leading Chi Chi to the table you just sit here and I'll fix you some dinner and tea and then off to bed you go. I'm fine really Mrs. Briefs I can do it on my own…She stopped.

Mrs. Briefs was staring at her. She sighed and sat down. Mrs. Briefs smiled cheerfully and said ok here you are dear. Now after This I want you to go up to one of the guestrooms and get some sleep. Chi Chi sighed and then looked over at Lunch she had her arms folded and was currently glaring at someone. She saw Kakorroto standing at the door. _**Why is she glaring at me?** She saw the bruise on my face, and she sees how tired I am. Lunch is very observant.** Make her stop glaring at me, she's unnerving me and it makes my fingers itch.** You hit females who can't defend themselves?** Just make her stop.**_ He looked down at her_** and eat, I don't like you being this weak. Napa could take you out in this state** Thank you for your vote of confidence in me.** Just eat.**_ Kakorroto sat down beside Chi Chi and rubbed her shoulders soothingly while she ate. _Are you hungry? **No I'm fine, you just eat and then go rest.**_ Lunch watched Chi Chi and Kakorroto and smirked._ So it seems as if he does have some feelings for her._ Chi Chi finished eating and went to wash her plate. Oh no honey leave that to me, you just go and get some rest.

Chi Chi nodded and left the kitchen. She went out into the hallway where Tien was sitting with Dr Briefs. Napa and Vegeta were sitting off to the side talking. She shot a glare at Napa and said do not do anything while I am gone. Where are you going? He said in a snort. To rest. She replied testily. Vegeta smirked at her and said have a good rest, you'll probably need it. She nodded and said of course I will, I have to make sure everyone gets to safety. Chi Chi turned around to walk up the steps but Vegeta said woman. She turned around with a glare and said what is it Prince Vegeta? He smirked and said good girl you're learning. Then he said when are we leaving for Namek? Tomorrow night. She replied with a yawn.

She turned and walked up the steps. Kakorroto looked back at the others and then followed her upstairs. Chi Chi went into the guestroom and then took off her boots. Kakorroto…why are you here? She said with a yawn as she climbed into the bed. I'm tired as well. He replied. You shouldn't be up here she replied closing her eyes and shifting. I know he said pulling her flush against him and wrapping his tail around her waist She protested but he traced circles on her back and gave her a little nip on the neck. Get some rest, you'll need it. Chi Chi sighed and then said softly are you going to stick to me like glue for the rest of my life? Kakorroto chuckled and then touched her cheek. She winced and he sighed. She moved away from him but he pulled her back._** I'll never hurt you like that again, I had to do that though. He would've killed us both if I didn't.** I know. It still hurts though._ He stroked her cheek softly and then said you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She smiled and then turned over to face him. She opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her. He reached out and put his hand down in her hair. He stroked it lightly and leaned forward. She blushed as his lips pressed against hers._ He's such a good kisser, but I really should stop him….**Do you really want me to stop?** I am sleepy._ Kakorroto sighed and then pulled her against him. Sleep then. His tail flicked against her leg and then settled down. Chi Chi yawned and laid her head against his chest. He closed his eyes as well and they both drifted off to sleep.

Bulma sighed and glared at their spaceship. So far it had refused to comply with anything she said. Radditz said why don't you say something like lift off? Bulma was about to say something smart when the engine came to life. Krillen said holy shit, it worked. None of them were prepared when the ship flew into the sky at break neck speed. Bulma screeched and fell into Radditz. She clung onto him in fear and he winced at her screeching. When the ship stopped they looked out of the window and saw themselves in front of Jupiter. Bulma squealed and said wow! Look how fast is it! Our pods are faster. Radditz said with a shrug. Really? Bulma said looking at him with a weird sparkle in her eyes. Uh…yeah. He answered. Ok, make it go back. Bulma said to him. Uhmm…go back to the mud ball. Radditz said. How the hell is that supposed to get us home?! Bulma screeched. Krillen sighed and touched his forehead he didn't know who was worse the Sayain or Bulma.

Krillen sighed and said let's go home. The ship beeped and they were propelled back to the earth's atmosphere. Bulma squealed as they landed right in front of Capsule corp. Holy crap. Krillen choked out as he pulled himself off the floor. Bulma checked her watch and said that took less than five minutes! Radditz smirked and said you think that's impressive? Ride with me in my pod. No thank you. Bulma said sweetly getting out of the ship. Napa and Vegeta were still conversing when Radditz returned. Bulma said ok everything's a go! Let's get the people off the planet! Dr Briefs nodded looking up at her. People are already gathering at the docking bay. Bulma sighed and then said well dad, let's get everything packed up and get the hell outta dodge. Within two hours everything in Capsule Corp save the bedroom where Kakorroto and Chi Chi were sleeping in was encapsulated. Lunch had left and came back with her prized possessions and everyone else was ready to go. Bulma went upstairs and saw Kakorroto asleep with Chi Chi. His tail was wrapped tightly against her waist and her face was against his chest. Bulma tapped Kakorroto and he opened his eyes instantly. He looked up at Bulma and she smiled. We are getting ready to leave now. She said softly. Kakorroto nodded and looked over at Chi Chi. She was still sleeping. He unwrapped his tail from her and then lifted her up gently. She shifted in his arms but didn't wake up.

They walked downstairs and found everyone ready to leave. So where are we going now? Kakorroto said looking over at Radditz. He shrugged and said to where all the humans are fleeing for their lives. Vegeta chuckled and Napa let out a solid laugh. The others all glared at him except Kakorroto. Napa looked down at chi Chi who was sleeping. He reached down to run a hand through Chi Chi's glossy black hair. Feels like silk. Napa replied. Bulma was about to open her mouth When Kakorroto let out a low growl. Napa took his hand back and smirked at Kakorroto. Right well let's get going Dr Briefs said. Vegeta growled and said just tell us where to meet you, we need to get our own spaceships. Bulma and Lunch jumped up. Bulma, I'll need you to come with me. Dr Briefs said seeing her getting ready to go with them.

Lunch tossed her Capsule to Tien and said I'll show them where to go. She smiled at Napa and took the safety off her gun. He glared at her. She looked at all of them. I'll ride with you. She said to Radditz. Well let's get outta here. She said with a smirk. Chi Chi stirred a little while later when she felt a breeze ruffle her hair. She looked up and saw Kakorroto looking towards wherever they were flying. Kakorroto? She said softly. He looked down at her and smiled. Were going to pick up our pods and then head over to The docks. Chi Chi nodded and said you can let me go now. He shook his head no and said get some more sleep. She looked up at him then looked around. Well Looks who's awake. Lunch chided from her spot in Radditz's arms. Chi Chi you've got to teach me how to fly! She exclaimed from Radditz's arms.

Chi Chi laughed at Lunch as Radditz glared down at her. Ok were here. Napa said gruffly walking over to his pod. Chi Chi squirmed free from Kakorroto's arms and looked inside of Napa's Pod. Wow it's small in here how do you manage to fit? Napa shrugged and then watched her climb inside of it. She said it's comfy. Lunch said oh let me see. She went in after Chi Chi and they both fit inside comfortably. Can you two get the hell out of my pod and go bother someone else! Napa roared. Chi Chi and Lunch got out of his pod and then glared at him. What's the big deal?! Lunch snapped. A pod is personal. Kakorroto said to the both of them in a stern voice. You mean like my castle? Chi Chi replied loftily. Vegeta glared at her and she wisely shut up. Kakorroto said you two get into my pod. Are we going to fit? Chi Chi said. It'll be a tight squeeze, but we can manage. They all climbed in and found that it was too tight a fit. Lunch you stay here, I'll ride with Radd…No. Kakorroto said you ride with me. He looked over at Lunch you seem comfortable with Radditz go ride with him. Lunch climbed out and Radditz saw her coming his way

_Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones?_ Lunch went over to him and said…Third class said to ride with you. Radditz growled at her and she looked surprised. What? What did I say wrong. Why do you call him third class? Radditz growled at her. I don't know his name. Lunch replied. Kakorroto, his name is Kakorroto. Lunch nodded and then followed him as he climbed inside. Here you have to sit in my lap to fit. Lunch blushed but gritted her teeth and went inside anyway. Radditz moved his hair aside as she almost ended up sitting on it and it tickled her nose. She sneezed. Radditz saw her hair change from Blonde to a dark blue and then saw her turn around. Where am I? Who are you? She said in a soft voice. He looked at her with a confused face. The ship started to lift off and she gasped. Radditz said calm down, did you forget everything that happened?

Lunch bit her lip and said I never remember what my other self has done. Other self? Radditz said_ Yup always get stuck with the crazy ones. Pretty little thing though, when she's not trying to shoot someone._ Kakorroto looked down at Chi Chi who was snuggled up next to him. She had fallen asleep in his arms again._ Guess she's getting comfortable with the idea of being with me._ They arrived at the docks and all of the sayains climbed out of their pods. Millions of people were swarming towards twenty huge ships. Kakorroto gently shook Chi Chi and said wake up Chi Chi. She moaned and then opened her eyes. All of this was done in the course of a few hours?! She gasped seeing the swarm of people being herded into the huge ships. Radditz said yeah this is impressive. Chi Chi looked back at him and saw Lunch.

Oh no, she sneezed didn't she. Chi Chi sighed. Radditz said yeah and then she asked where she was who was and I fainted. She hopped down from Kakorroto's arms and then bent down in front of Radditz. I'll carry her, put her on my back. Radditz nodded and placed her on Chi Chi's back. Chi Chi flew up and said follow me. Bulma saw Chi Chi and the others approaching and said Yo over here! Chi Chi flew onto the platform that Bulma, Dr Briefs and Dr Gero were standing on. Chi Chi instantly got a bad vibe from Dr Gero, but tried to ignore it. Ah Chi Chi I see you're up and about. Dr Briefs commented. She smiled brightly and then he said feel up to making sure everyone from your district makes it onto ship number two? Chi Chi nodded and then set Lunch down next to Bulma. Oh..she sneezed huh? Bulma said Ask Radditz about it B babe, I gotta go make sure my people get on the ship. She got up and flew off.

Bulma sighed and looked down at Lunch. She looked over at Radditz seem he seemed to be the most agreeable out of all of them. Radiitz could you please pick her up and follow me? She said sweetly. Radditz smirked and looked Bulma up and down. She squeaked and then said never mind..I'll get her myself. Kakorroto chuckled and picked Lunch up. Radditz growled at Kakorroto and Kakorroto raised his eyebrows. Bulma looked over at the both of them and said if you're done manhandling my friend, I have work to do! They both turned back to her and Kakorroto handed Lunch back to Radditz.. Bulma sighed and then said pick me up to and fly me over to that ship! She pointed to the one farthest away. You sure are pretty demanding for people who can kill you with a flick of our finger. You need me. Bulma replied confidently. Without me you won't find the dragonballs on Namek. I don't think you'd kill me anyway. She said after seeing the look on their faces, Chi told me already, what your plans were. Vegeta stared at Bulma and then said gruffly let's go woman I'll take you to this ship. Bulma looked at Vegeta and shivered for a second but the held herself rigid and said fine let's go.

Chi Chi was herding her people into the ship along with everyone when she sensed something coming and fast. She gasped and then shouted hurry! Everyone get into the ships faster! She appointed people from her castle staff to keep the people moving as fast as they could. She flew over to the ship where Dr Briefs was and said Dr we need to speed this up, I sense someone coming and it's a strong power! Dr Briefs turned pale and said Chi Chi, were not even half full yet! Shit! Chi Chi exclaimed and saw Vegeta and Kakorroto heading towards her. _Someone is coming! Kakorroto I'm afraid I need to get everyone out of here!** Calm down that's Dodoria, We can kill him now, but Frieza's wrath will be sure to follow. **_He looked down at the people rushing into the ship._** Some of them will have to be left behind in order for the rest of them to live.** No! How could you ask me to do that?! So many people will die! I can't let it happen!** Stop trying to be a fucking martyr and think about what's best for the people.**_ Chi Chi looked down at them and saw women, children, men, the young, the old, and animals.

She closed her eyes tightly and then reopened them. _Please forgive me all of you. I'll avenge all of your deaths._ Dr Briefs…we have to leave now. Chi Chi said in a soft voice. What?! Dr Briefs and Dr Gero exclaimed. Please don't argue with me, this hurts me more than you'll ever know, but we have to go NOW. We just can't leave the rest of them behind! Dr Gero shouted. Either we leave them behind or the rest of them die with them! She shouted. Dr Gero and Dr briefs looked at each other and then both nodded we understand. Dr Gero and Dr briefs looked at each other and then both nodded we understand.**_ We're too late._** Chi Chi looked up and then growled. Dodoria was floating above them and he smirked. Lord Frieza figured you do something like this you little barbarian, he sent me to make sure that your people died and you suffered. He said with a hideous smile. Chi Chi growled at him and said you disgusting wad of over chewed gum, don't you dare come any closer! Dodoria smirked at her and disappeared. She gasped and went after him. She appeared in front of him and managed to knock him away from the people boarding the ships. Bulma shouted over a loud speaker everyone move into the ships as quickly as you can! Kakorroto growled as he saw Dodoria hit the water.

Vegeta saw Chi Chi fighting him off and turned to Napa. Make sure that you find his scouter and destroy it. Napa nodded and went after Dodoria. Chi Chi saw Napa dive into the water after Dodoria. He resurfaced with the scouter and crushed it in his hands. Suddenly Napa was grabbed by Dodoria and slammed against one of the ships. Chi Chi looked back at the people rushing into the ships. She looked back at Dodoria and he was already flying towards Napa to finish what he started. Chi Chi glared at him angrily but decided Napa could take care of himself. She flew back to the ship where her people were still rushing inside. She looked up and saw Napa flying backwards and towards her ship. Kakorroto quickly came to her aid and caught Napa dropping him next to her. Chi Chi looked up and saw an energy beam heading their way the people stopped and gasped. Chi Chi flew up into the air and struck it back. It hit Dodoria and he fell over. Bastard! She shouted.

The people boarding the ships stopped and watched as she flew after him. He stopped himself just before h hit the water and flew up to hit her. She twisted out of his reach, elbowed him, and then kicked him back into the water. Vegeta stood back and watched her fight. Napa and Kakorroto watched as she put her hands together. Ki no Tsurugi! She shouted and a purple energy whip came out of her hand. She flung it at him and let it wrap around his neck. She didn't use that before. Napa said watching her tighten it around his neck. It's too weak to be used against us. Kakorroto said smirking. Stop trying to sound smart Napa said smirking back. Dodoria got free and then looked at the crowd of people going into the ships. He smiled and sent a whole volley of beams towards the last ship. Chi Chi gasped and tried to deflect as many of the beams as she could, but one of the beams managed to go through the last ship and it exploded, taking out another ship and hundreds of thousands of people with it. Chi Chi gasped as she heard the screams and cries of all of the people and she went into a rage.

You Murderer! She screamed and said I will end your worthless life right now! Tien and Krillen rushed towards the burning shells of the two ships to look for survivors._ Kakorroto I am going to kill him.** You might as well do it, we'll be off planet in a few hours, and he doesn't have his scouter.**_ Kame Ha me ha! She shouted drawing her hands behind her back. Everyone watched Chi Chi as pure blue energy started to flood into her hands. Dodoria glared at Chi Chi and prepared to defend himself. Ka Me Ha Me Ha! She shouted sending the energy blast directly through Dodoria's stomach. He gasped as the blast broke through his defenses. Bitch He moaned as he fell into the water with a resounding splash. Chi Chi wiped her brow and then looked back at the ships. Tears filled her eyes and she saw the remains of humans and animals drifting in the water._ Damn you Frieza._


	8. Farewell Earth and a Miracle

**Have a Happy new year everyone! I trued to put out one last chapter before 2005 started. As for the offer to be **

**my editor, I'll be more than happy to accept one )**

**well heres the chappie**

Everyone who was still alive looked down at the water. It was now stained red from all of the blood Dodoria spilled. Bulma wiped tears from her eyes and said we have to get out of here, we don't even have the time to do anything for the dead, we have to go! She looked up at Chi Chi who was currently hugging herself in the air._ Poor Chi she is always going feel this is her fault_. Tien and Krillen were currently still pulling living people from the wreckage._ Kakorroto please go help Krillen and Tien._ Kakorroto shrugged and then flew towards the others. Tien and Krillen both glared at him for a minute until they heard a tiny wail. Kakorroto lifted up a piece of burning wreckage and found the bodies of a young couple. Kakorroto grimaced they were crushed by the metal they were under. A sharp wail caught his attention again and he looked closer. In the dead woman's arms was a tiny baby.

The baby cried again and then looked up at him._ Even I feel bad for this brat, it might've been better if it died with its parents._ He looked down at the way the dead couple were arranged themselves. The man was over the woman and she curled over the baby. _No kid, you lived for a reason._ He took the baby from the woman and flew up to where Chi Chi was. She was still staring in shock at the wreckage. The people below her had stopped to say a prayer for everyone lost and then resumed filing into the ships. She jumped when Kakorroto appeared in front of her. Look. He said to her softly. She looked down at his arms and saw the little baby. She gasped and said Kakorroto where did you find the baby?! In the wreckage, its parents protected the baby with their lives. He replied she peered down at the baby. It was dressed in pink was tan skinned, had curly brown hair and huge brown eyes that seemed to twinkle.

A baby girl. She said softly. She looks like she was from one of the southern continents. Let me see her. Kakorroto held the baby out to her and Chi Chi took her into her arms. The baby whined and then snuggled in her arms. I'm sorry about your family little one; I know they did their best to protect you. She whispered to the baby softly. It's a miracle you survived little one, so I'm going to name you Milagros. The baby yawned and closed its eyes. She looked up at Kakorroto and he could feel her sadness. I'll be back, I've got to get her somewhere safe, and more of Frieza's men could come. Kakorroto nodded and said I'll see if I can find mire people. Thank you she said softly. She took Milagros and flew over to where Bulma was currently trying to figure out how to fit the survivors into the remaining ships. Bulma! Chi Chi shouted urgently. Chi Chi? What's wrong? Bulma said coming over to her.

Vegeta and Napa had returned to where Bulma was and had watched her work out the problems with the other two top Scientists of the world. She saw the baby in Chi Chi's hands. Where did you get her from? Bulma said reaching out to brush a lock of curly hair from the baby's face. She was inside one of the ships that Dodoria destroyed, her parents died to save her. Her name is Milagros. Chi Chi said in a sad sigh. Please be sure to find a nice couple to take her in? Bulma nodded of course Chi. she said softly chi Chi put her into Bulma's arms and then kissed her forehead. Goodbye Milagros, you'll be just fine now.

Chi Chi said softly a tear fell from her eyes and landed baby Milagros' cheek. Almost everyone is on board, but it's going to be a tight squeeze since two of the ships were destroyed. Bulma said quietly. Chi Chi nodded and said I figured as much, but everyone will make it right? Yes. Bulma said with a grim smile. However, we'll have to use the spaceship Mr.Popo gave us. Chi Chi said that's ok with me, will you be joining us? Or will you use your own pods? She said turning to Vegeta and Napa. Napa smirked and said I'll be more than happy to ride with you, if you bring more women aboard. Chi Chi

-narrowed her eyes at him. Unless they go to you willingly, you better not touch anyone.

Napa smirked and said whatever. Vegeta growled and said I'd rather stay on my own damn pod. Bulma sighed and said too bad, theirs enough room to train in our ship. Vegeta seemed to perk up when he heard this and said maybe I could tolerate being with you stupid humans until we get to Namek. Chi Chi glared at Vegeta and then said B babe, take care of Millie for me, I've got to go check up on the other ships. Bulma nodded and Chi Chi took off. Bulma patted Millie's head and then looked back at the screens. Almost ready to go now. She sighed. _That mate of Kakorroto's is something else. She's the strongest one on this planet, and yet she worries about everyone else like their family._ Vegeta narrowed his eyes and then looked over at Bulma_ this woman is the smartest on the planet. One of the best looking ones too if you like humans She's got a loud mouth for such a weakling._

Then he glanced over at Lunch._ Now theirs a real wildcard it's like two different people are living inside of that girl._ Lunch could you watch this baby for me? Bulma said to her. Lunch looked down at the baby and cooed. The baby giggled automatically and Lunch took her. Where did she come from? Lunch said smiling down at the baby. She lost her parents. Bulma said quietly while monitoring the progress. Oh. Lunch said softly. So you need a mother little one? The baby looked up at her and placed a tiny hand on her face. Lunch's eyes brightened.

Kakorroto and Tien held up a huge piece of metal while Krillen helped a woman and her three kids escaped from it. Why are you helping us? Tien said looking over at Kakorroto, you kill two of my best friends and now you're helping us out? I didn't kill anyone; I broke your arm off. Kakorroto replied, and I see its growing back. Tien narrowed his eyes at him as they flew off to where they heard more cries for help. Krillen said yeah why have you been helping us? Kakorroto looked away and said I don't need to explain myself, just be happy I am. Your brother has been helping as well Tien said while grabbing a guy and pulling him away from the ship. Yeah. Krillen said grabbing a young girl and her little brother. Kakorroto growled at them as he grabbed a couple of guys and they flew over the first ship where the injured were being taken in.

Several Governments sent soldiers from their ships to help with the recovery efforts. Radditz came over and said I'll take over Kakorroto you'd better just go take care of your mate. Kakorroto looked up at him and nodded. Radditz looked over at Tien and Krillen who glared at him. Stop glaring at me like that Radditz said with a smirk your friends are going to be wished back. Tien said whatever let's just get these people out of here before the situation gets even worse. Within the hour all of the survivors were found and the ships were full. The remaining soldiers and medical people were heading into the ships. Bulma sighed and said that's it…all of the survivors have been picked up, and everyone else is heading into the ships now. Vegeta said so now we can get the hell off this doomed mud ball? Bulma and Lunch glared at him and Bulma said sharply yes we are leaving as soon as a ceremony is done to honor the dead. Then she looked down. Chi Chi will probably be asked to do it. Why her? Napa said. Because of her mother. Bulma replied. Her mother? Napa said Bulma said look if you want to know you ask her, I'm not going to tell you all of her personal business! Napa said I've had enough of your smart mouth and advanced on her.

She gasped as he picked her up by her shoulders. Put me down, you bastard! She shouted trying to kick his head. Napa smirked at her and said not so tough with out your girlfriend around are you? Vegeta uncrossed his arms and said Napa put her down! Lunch saw the situation going on and quickly put little Milagros on the floor and tickled her nose. With a sneeze Lunch turned back to her mean blonde haired self and said Bastard, put her down now! Napa turned and saw Lunch with the gun pointed towards his head. She cocked the gun and said I said NOW. Napa growled and then looked over at Vegeta. Forget what she said I said to put her down. He dropped Bulma and she hit the floor. Ow damnit! Bulma exclaimed. Just what the hell is the matter with you?! I'm tired of listening to your whining I can't stand earthlings. Lunch put her gun down and went back over to Milagros. She was whining and Lunch said alright already! She picked her up and tickled her nose again. She sneezed and returned to her blue haired self. Vegeta said Napa, don't touch that woman, she's the one who will lead us to the dragonballs. Don't forget the reason we came to this stupid planet in the first place. Radditz returned to where Vegeta and Napa were. He looked over at Lunch and said who's the brat? An orphan Chi Chi found Lunch said quietly. She looked up at Radditz and he smirked at her. You're too young for kids. Lunch blushed and then held Milagros closer to her.

Chi Chi sat on the docks by where the ship her people were in was docked. Kakorroto sat next to her and said were ready to go. Chi Chi nodded and then stood up. All that remains now is for the ceremony for the dead to be done. Ceremony? Kakorroto said. Yes. Chi Chi said surely you sayians have a ceremony that honors the dead? Only if the died in battle. Kakorroto replied. If not then we don't because that's life's natural course. Chi Chi laughed bitterly and said this wasn't natural. Chi Chi. Someone shouted. The Ox king came over to his daughter. Chi Chi smiled and said papa! You made it I'm so glad, I thought you would try to stay behind. No, I need to make sure you're alright. Ox replied. Then he looked down at her with a solemn look on his face. They want you to do the prayers for the people who died here today. Chi Chi said I knew they would. She sighed and then stood up. Papa she said softly, all of this death and destruction…why us? That's fate, everyone who perished today was supposed to go. But why like this? She cried looking out at the water. Look papa children, little babies even all killed. Surely this wasn't meant to happen to them! He sighed and touched her shoulder. Things like this shouldn't happen, but they do. Ox replied.

Kakorroto touched Chi Chi's other shoulder and said we'll avenge those people's deaths. Those and my own people. Chi Chi looked over at him. He destroyed my entire planet, everyone except myself Vegeta, Radditz, Napa, my father Bardock and a few others were killed. My mother, Vegeta's father, and Napa's mate were all killed. Kakorroto said looking over at her face so I understand what you are feeling. Chi Chi looked up at him and then she kissed him softly on the lips. He was surprised but kissed her back. She pulled back and then pressed a hand to his lips. She then looked up at the others ships and flew out to the middle of the water. She floated right above it and sighed. She looked back at the ships and they all blew their horns. She took that as a sign to start. She looked down and touched water.

_These people were all from the southern continent so I should do the prayers in their language._ Chi Chi could feel the grief and fear that the people had before they died; these were all things she inherited from her dead mother. She didn't know too much about her mother, she wasn't even sure what she was exactly. She knew her mother had passed away while trying to save a vast amount of people, and that was all she was told. She sighed as she started to pray. She could feel the souls going up into the heavens._ Kami, Piccolo I hope you made it too, I promise I'll wish everyone back; and I'll avenge everyone's deaths. Frieza you are going down!_ Kakorroto watched Chi Chi she seemed to glow a pure blue color he swore he could see white orbs of light floating into the skies. Chi Chi Floated up from the water and then said it's done. Kakorroto looked over at her and she looked up at him. I wish they could be buried, but we don't have the time. She said softly. Kakorroto said come on let's get ready to take out. Chi Chi nodded. Papa, come on. Ox said I'm going inside of our ship. Chi Chi nodded and said I'll be with Bulma. Take care. Ox said. Of course. Chi Chi you too papa. Ox nodded and went inside his ship.

Kakorroto and Chi Chi flew up to where Bulma was. They saw Lunch rocking Milagros in her arms while Radditz was standing next to her. Where are Tien and Krillen? Chi Chi said looking around. Bulma sighed and said they went into the same ship as Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong are. Has Master Korin and Yajarobi arrived? Chi Chi said Yup. Bulma replied. Everyone has been accounted for. Even the king? Chi Chi replied. Yes. Bulma said with a smirk the royal guard forced him to come. Ok let's get out of here then, before Frieza comes. Chi Chi replied looking out at the water. Bulma linked up to all of the other ships. Ready to launch? Bulma said All clear. The other seventeen ships reported. Bulma sighed and said ok. Let's leave our home and head for the planet Namek. The ships began to lift off the earth. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Lunch went over to the windows to watch the ship ascend from the planet they called home. So this is where everyone is going to live for the next year? Lunch said to Bulma. Bulma nodded. My father didn't tell me about it until yesterday. These ships are like cities. Vegeta growled and said where is our ship? I want to start training!

Bulma sighed and said of course your highness. Right this way. Bulma opened a door that leads them out of the control room they had been standing in and down a large corridor to a mini dock for where smaller commercial and fighter ships were kept. Inside it as the small ship that Mr. Popo had shown them. They climbed inside of it and then Bulma showed them what they had been done with the ship. Look. Bulma said gesturing to Chi Chi and Lunch I made it so we could all live with each other in this little ship. They saw that a whole lot of space had been added to the inside. How the hell did you manage to do all of this? Vegeta said when he saw six rooms added to the inside. I'm a Briefs. Bulma said with a wink. Vegeta just snorted and said let's see what else is here woman. Lunch looked over at Vegeta with frightened eyes. When she was like this she was pretty timid. They followed Bulma as she showed them a fully stocked kitchen and pantry, bathroom, and three bedrooms. Vegeta said this bedroom is mine and promptly went inside. You'd better share it with somebody Vegeta! Bulma shouted. Vegeta opened the door and glared at her.

She didn't back down she just crossed her arms, or else I won't show you how the training room works. She finished off with a smile Vegeta growled and then said fine Napa; you'll stay in here with me. Napa looked disappointed. Chi Chi smiled at the both of them and then said perfect! I can stay with you and Lunch B babe. Kakorroto looked over at Chi Chi. _**you'll be staying with me. You are my mate.** No, I'll be sleeping with Bulma and Lunch._ Kakorroto turned to look over at her and she glared back at him**._ Don't say anything when I go into your room at night to sleep with you, it was your choice._**_ What...Fine I'll stay with you._ On second thought, I'd better just stay with Kakorroto and Radditz. Chi Chi muttered. Lunch and Bulma looked confused but said ok. The ships safely left the earth's atmosphere and sped through the solar system.

So they killed Dodoria? Yes Master Frieza he was taken out. Zarbon said while standing at his side. It seems as if we underestimated the little princess. Frieza said with a smile. Shall we destroy them all now? No. I don't want my little princeling to get hurt. Frieza said with a smile. Just take out those huge passenger ships and let them escape. Zarbon smirked and said so you plan to break her? There is something about that girl that bothers me, like she could be what leads to my downfall. Can I keep her once you're done with her? Zarbon said to Frieza. Fine. Frieza said with a wave of his hands.

Chi Chi hummed as she put up some food for everyone on the ship. Kakorroto and Vegeta had followed Bulma into the training room and Lunch was tending to the baby. Radditz seemed to be hanging over Lunch and Napa was sitting behind Chi Chi waiting for the food to be done. Would you go do something else and stop staring at my back? Chi Chi shouted turning around. Napa smirked and said I'm having more fun watching you._ Well it's better than him going after Lunch or Bulma._ Chi Chi turned back to her cooking and hummed. Napa, she said without looking back at him. What is it? He said is the food ready. No not yet. Chi Chi said with a sigh. I wanted to ask you about your home planet. It's gone. Napa replied. Did you lose anyone special Chi Chi said sitting down across from him at the table? Special? Unlike you humans we don't care much for one another. All we care about is fighting and occasionally a good fuck. You care enough about revenge. Chi Chi replied. It's what Vegeta wants. He's my prince I do what he commands.

I'll give you one thing you're loyal. She said to him. He's your prince now too. Napa reminded her. She looked over at Napa and then smirked. Do I look like the type of woman to be afraid? You remind me a lot of someone I used to know…hey where's the food already?! I hate you. Chi Chi sighed. I know but you won't kill me because your friends are going to be wished back anyway. Chi Chi sighed and said I need all the help I can get against Frieza; you're a decent fighter even if you are dumb as a door knob. You mate isn't exactly smart either. Napa replied. Chi Chi got up and went back to her cooking Yeah Radditz and Vegeta do seem to be the brains of the operation. Then she hissed don't talk about him that way. Oh so what's this? I thought you hated him. Napa said.

Chi Chi blushed and then turned back to her cooking. You don't know anything... She muttered. Lunch lay down on a bed in the room with Milagros. Milagros gazed up at Lunch and grabbed her hair. Lunch winced and pulled it back. Radditz stood in the corner watching Lunch play with the baby._ Crazy girl, but she's decent looking and she smells good._ Lunch saw Radditz watching her from the corner of her eye. Why are you watching me? She said quietly. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. He shrugged and said I think your pretty. She blushed and said thank you. I have a boyfriend already though. Radditz smirked at that and said I'm aware of that. Lunch sighed and looked down at the baby.

Would you like to hold her? She said to Radditz. No thanks. Radditz replied with a grimace Last time I held a baby it was Kakorroto. Lunch nodded and then said I suppose a cruel sayain warrior shouldn't be holding a baby. Although Kakorroto did. Lunch finished softly. Kakorroto's different. Radditz said. If it wasn't for his strength, I am sure the prince would've gotten rid of him a long time ago. Don't you care about your brother? Lunch said stretching out on the bed. Radditz shrugged. It's different with sayians. Radditz. But since there are so few of us left now, we have no choice but to be close. Lunch sighed and said So Frieza destroyed your planet? Radditz nodded. Not too many of us survived. There's only one sayain female left. Lunch gasped and said that's horrible! Then she looked down at Milagros. Chi Chi will bring him down. She said looking up at him. Radditz snorted and said the one I'm counting on to kill Frieza is the prince. He's the strongest we have, and once he becomes a super sayian, and immortal, then nothing will stop him.

Super sayian? What's that? Lunch said cuddling Milagros. Radditz sat down next to her and said it's only a legend so far, but it's said that a super sayain is at least a hundred times stronger than a regular one. Frieza was afraid that a mighty super sayian would rise up and destroy him, so he waited until Vegeta was off the planet and then blew it up. Lunch sighed. That's awful, and that's what's going to happen to the earth too. Thank goodness that Chi Chi found out before hand, or we'd all be dead. Radditz said you all seem to have a lot of faith in her. Lunch nodded and said of course, she's always come through before. Even when the odds were high against us she always managed to come through.

I wish that there wasn't so much pressure on her though; she feels that everything that has happened is her own fault. She finished lying Milagros on the bed. I wish I could help more, but the only thing I could do is fire guns. It's worked before, but I feel like I need to do more! Lunch said. She looked over at the kitchen where Chi Chi was seemingly having a conversation with Napa. At least Bulma can invent powerful weapons, she's useful. Radditz smirked and said I used to think that way too. Lunch looked up at him and Radditz shut his mouth and stood up and left. Lunch watched him go with a puzzled face. Kakorroto and Vegeta were sparring inside of the training chamber. Vegeta landed a kick against Kakorroto's ribs, but he retaliated with a fist to the face. Vegeta brought his leg up to kick Kakorroto's face, but he dodged and fired a ki blast at him. They both fell to the floor exhausted. So what do you think Frieza will do next? Kakorroto said to Vegeta.

He'll attack us here, probably leave us alive though. Kakorroto frowned he was sure that Frieza was going to attack too. Vegeta smirked when he saw the look on Kakorroto's face. You always were too soft. He replied. Kakorroto shrugged and said you know my mate is going to suffer. Which is exactly what Frieza wants. Vegeta replied. We'll see how strong she really is. Chi Chi finished cooking in the cooking and said here Napa this is for you. She handed him a plate filled of food and said don't touch the rest or I'll break your arm, everyone else needs to eat. She started to walk away. Where are you going? Napa said she stopped and looked back. Nowhere. She replied and then went into the bedroom that she would be sharing with Kakorroto and Napa. She took some sticks of incense from a drawer and then lit them. She placed them on top of the dresser and then bent down on her knees. _I'm so sorry Kami, I tried to prevent this, but at least I managed to save this many people. Piccolo, I hope you didn't die resenting me. Yamcha Choatzu, I swear I'll bring everyone back; and I'll kill Frieza._

Chi Chi stood up and then laid down on one of the beds in the room. Tears started to form in her eyes and then a sob tore out of her throat. She closed her eyes and sobbed in the darkness of the room. Kakorroto and Vegeta walked out of the training room and went into the kitchen. Napa saw them and then said your woman cooked she said to save some for the others. Vegeta snorted and took a large portion for himself. Kakorroto took some after him and then said where's Chi Chi? He sensed her sorrow. She left after she finished cooking. Kakorroto ate and then got up. He went into the room and heard Chi Chi crying._ Damn I hate seeing her cry. _He walked into the room quietly and sat down on the bed next to her. Don't cry. He murmured combing his fingers through her raven locks. She looked up at him and then said. I need to get stronger. Kakorroto nodded and said we'll spar tomorrow morning. You're not a bad fighter Chi Chi; you just need to build up your strength. Chi Chi sighed and sat up. Go eat. Kakorroto said. I can't eat. Chi Chi replied. I don't even know how I cooked and I won't be able to sleep.

Kakorroto said why not? I'm just too sad right now. She replied. I'll eat later. Kakorroto frowned and her and said you better eat today. Chi Chi looked up at him and smiled. Don't tell me you're concerned about me. I'll be fine don't worry. Kakorroto didn't look so sure.


	9. The realization of love and a deep hatre...

Kakorroto said why not? I'm just too sad right now. She replied. I'll eat later. Kakorroto frowned and her and said you better eat today. Chi Chi looked up at him and smiled. Don't tell me you're concerned about me. I'll be fine don't worry. Kakorroto didn't look so sure. She sighed and then said now go away, I'm tired. She turned her back to him and closed her eyes. He growled at her and grabbed her waist. He slammed her against him and she gasped. Kakorroto! Get off of me and let me get some sleep! I'm comfortable where I am. He replied wrapping his tail around her waist. Chi Chi sighed and then squirmed in his grasp. He chuckled and then buried his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath and then frowned. You smell like saltwater. You need to take a shower. He said with a smirk. Asshole. Chi Chi muttered. Let me up then and I'll go take a shower. I could use one too. Kakorroto replied looking down at himself.

He released her and she frowned. She got up from the bed and then said I'm going to use the bathroom first. Kakorroto smirked and said sure. She looked back at him with a scowl and then went into the girl's room. Lunch Chi Chi said softly walking in. Hmm? Lunch said looking up. Do you know where the clothes capsule is? Yeah. Lunch said tossing her a small capsule. Chi Chi smiled and threw it to the ground. She sighed as she went through the huge pile of clothing. She gasped when she didn't find any of her training outfits in the entire pile. Lunch! Where are my clothes?! She said sounding frantic. I guess Bulma forgot yours. Lunch said trying to hide the teasing grin she wore. Chi Chi was too busy trying to find her clothes to notice. Just use one of my outfits, or Bulma's.

Chi Chi sighed and then nodded. _All of these clothes are too skimpy for my tastes, I'm sure Kakorroto will love it._ Chi Chi looked up at Lunch. She was lying down with the baby. Chi Chi sighed and bit back a nasty comment. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and underwear and headed off to the showers. Lunch giggled as Chi Chi stormed off. Radditz saw Chi Chi head into the bathroom. He smirked because he had seen Kakorroto head to that very same bathroom a few moments beforehand. He heard Lunch's giggling and decided to see what was so funny. Radditz walked into the room and said what's so funny? Chi Chi I hid all of her training clothes, so she would wear something nice for Kakorroto to bed. She replied with a laugh.

Radditz looked puzzled so Lunch explained. Chi Chi always hides her pretty curves; she should show them off more often. Radditz looked down at Lunch and saw her tight fitting top and short shorts. You don't have a problem with it though I see. Radditz remarked his tail swaying lazily behind him. Lunch blushed and said the other me put this on, I usually dress more conservative. I like the way that looks on you. Radditz replied staring down at lunch intently. She flinched under his gaze and he sat down next to her and took her into his arms. Radditz, what are you doing?! She said in a gasp. He crushed her to him and locked his lips with hers. One hand slid down her back to push her further against him while the other held her chin. His tail wrapped around her right thigh. Lunch's eyes widened and she gasped against him mouth. He chuckled and thrust his tongue inside of her mouth rubbing it against hers. _Kami I need to get him off of me!_ Lunch pushed against Radditz's chest in a desperate attempt to get away from his hungry lips. He chuckled at her attempts and she felt the laugh vibrate through his chest and up to her mouth as it escaped from inside him.

Lunch searched with her hands frantically for the gun she had on her earlier, but let out a cry of despair into Radditz's mouth when she saw it leaning in the corner of the room. Radditz looked down at her eyes and saw them focused on the gun. He released her from his kiss and she panted for air. She glared up at him furiously and surprised him with a slap to the face. She hissed when she pulled her hand back and rubbed it._ That was supposed to hurt him not me!_ Radditz glared at her for a second before smirking. You enjoyed that kiss, don't even bother denying it. The usually timid side of Lunch glared back at him and said in a cold whisper it's not supposed to be you. Radditz frowned and then said still thinking about that weak human? I love him. Lunch replied you want me. Radditz said with a smirk as his tail flicked across her womanhood. Her breath hitched as she moved away. Deny it all you want, before this is over you'll be mine. I own myself asshole, don't you forget it. Lunch retorted surprising herself. Radditz smirked as she stood up and headed for the door. Leave me alone! She said angrily before leaving the room. Radditz smirked after her retreating figure.

_I can smell how much she wants me, it won't be long now._ He stood up and stealthily followed her into the training room. _Great now I have to get rid of this tension or I'll be in pain all night. I need my sleep._ Radditz levitated into the air as Lunch turned around to close the door. She walked towards a secluded corner and sat down. Radditz smirked as he saw her fingers trail lightly down her body. In the bathroom Chi Chi stripped off all of her dirty clothes and turned on the shower. Chi Chi sighed as the hot water fell onto her skin and ran in rivulets down the small of her back easing the tension there. So much had happened to her over the course of three short days. She would've never thought the earth was going to be destroyed, some of her friends would perish, or she would be mated to an alien male._ It could be worse; I could be dead right now._ She thought soaping up her body and then rinsing it off. She grabbed a bottle of Vanilla and Jasmine shampoo and lathered it into her hair. Kakorroto took off his body armor and then his suit and headed into the shower behind Chi Chi. He stepped behind her just as she started to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. She gasped when she heard something move behind her and then let out a whimper when Kakorroto's hands came up to cup her breasts. Kakorroto smirked as he gently kneaded and toyed with her chest. She moaned and then said Kakorroto…leave me alone. Kakorroto smirked and then slid his fingers further down her freshly washed body.

All I did was toy with you a little, and already your open to me. He said softy against her ear. Leave me Kakorroto. Chi Chi said in a stronger voice as his fingers moved against her. Kakorroto chuckled as he continued ignoring Chi Chi's words. She gasped as he hit a sensitive spot and she moaned stop it. He smirked and said you don't want me to stop do you? N-yes! Yes I want you to stop! She gasped out. He smirked and then moved his fingers away from her. She was both relieved and disappointed when he did move them. Kakorroto suddenly lifted her up and pinned her to the wall. Kakorroto what are you doing?! She gasped. He smirked and then spread her apart and tasted her. She let out a loud moan and then said let me go Kakorroto! Kakorroto had no intentions of letting her go and he continued to tease and stimulate her pearl. Kakorroto! She moaned as he circled his tongue around her and then slipped a finger inside of her. She mewled loudly as he pushed it in and then out again slowly. Vegeta stepped out of his room and passed by the bathroom. He heard Chi Chi call out Kakorroto's name and laughed. Kakorroto smirked as Chi Chi started to move her hips against him. _What is it about him that makes me want to just lay everything else aside and open my legs for him like a common whore? Oh Kami this feels so good._ Still want me to stop? He mumbled against her. No…don't…stop She gasped out as she felt the heat start to pool up inside of her. He smirked and increased his speed and her breath caught in her throat. _Oh kami almost there…just a little more._

Kakorroto heard her thoughts and smirked as he pressed his finger deeper inside of her and nipped on her pearl. Her eyes clamped shot and she screamed out Kakorroto's name as a harsh orgasm overtook her. He held her up as she continued to shiver and guided himself towards her waiting entrance. She moaned as he pressed himself inside of her. _Why does he make me feel so complete? No one has ever made me feel this way._ She wrapped her hands around her neck and held on as he filled her. He pulled back and then went in again._ Is it love? No it can't be this man is my mate, but…_ She arched her back as he hit a sweet spot and then looked down at him. His eyes seemed to bore into her very soul and he smiled up at her. She couldn't help but smile back down at him._ Kami, what the hell is wrong with me?_ Kakorroto pushed into her again and she felt the heat rise up again. She gasped and held onto him a little tighter. Kakorroto smirked up at her as her eyes clamped shut again. He felt himself getting near a climax and sped up.

Chi Chi moaned and wrapped her legs tight against him. Chi Chi mewled and then cried out loudly as the waves inside of her rose and crested. Kakorroto groaned as he followed her into the oblivion of pleasure. Lunch was sitting in the corner of the training room and breathing hard._ Goodness all he did was kiss me and he reduced me to this._ She let out a low moan as she brushed a sensitive spot._ I swear I'll never let him get close to me again!_ Radditz smirked as he smelled her rising arousal from the other end of the room. He saw her hand movements and crept up slowly behind her. She was so distracted by her own pants of passion she didn't notice him creeping behind her. He knelt down behind her and then surprised her when he said let me help you. She gasped out and tried to turn around but with one hand he held her still while the other trailed down. She gasped when he hit her most sensitive spot and she cried out no please don't! Shhh. Radditz replied as he used his expert fingers to calm her.

Lunch gasped as his fingers moved across her in tantalizing patterns. She gasped as she tried to fight his attentions and break free from his hold. Sit still and enjoy this damn it Radditz growled. Lunch how could you ask me to do such a thing?! She struggled against him even though her body was enjoying her attentions. I love him! This is wrong let me go! You'll love me too. He replied increasing the pressure he was putting on her. She let out a strangled cry and then moved forward to try and get away from him. He pulled her back and increased the speed that his fingers were moving._ This feels so good, but I hate him I hate him! What will Tien think? Oh Kami I hate myself for being weak enough to let him do this to me!_ I hate you! I hate you she cried as her body began to tremble. He smirked as he felt her clamp down on his fingers. You may hate me now, but your body doesn't agree. Radditz replied with a smirk. He looked down at his fingers and said here is your proof. Lunch turned away from him and started to tear. She shivered with rage and humiliation. He released her and she almost fell over. He looked down at her eyes and instantly regretted what he had done. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she said angrily leave me alone.

Even though he felt regret his pride wouldn't allow him to show it. I won't ever leave you alone, you belong to me. Lunch stood up angrily and forgot herself for a moment when she said I already told you bastard, I belong to no one! Radditz smirked and licked a finger. She glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes and then stalked out of the training room in a huff. Not until she was sure he couldn't see her anymore did she break down. _He played with me like a whore and then he tossed me aside. I suppose I should just be grateful he didn't try toget anything back._ She stood up as she heard footsteps coming from the room she was just in. She walked quickly back to her room ignoring the questioning looks she received from Napa and then the smirk she received from Vegeta. She walked back into her room sobbing and she slammed the door behind her. Radditz walked out the training room moments later and headed towards his own room. _She may hate me now, but she'll realize that I'm the better man for her._ Napa leaned against the wall and said what the hell did you do to her? In a nonchalant tone. I helped her. Radditz replied looking over at Napa. Why the hell do you care?

I don't Napa retorted. Don't look like you helped her much though. He finished with a tilt of his chin towards the direction of the room she was in. She doesn't realize it now, but she will. He replied. Napa smirked and said Kakorroto is "helping" his mate in the same way. That explains why I wasn't interrupted. Where's the loud mouth? Radditz replied. Napa shrugged and said she left after she showed us the training room. Chi Chi and Kakorroto came out of the bathroom and saw Radditz and Napa standing outside. Napa stared at Chi Chi as she walked out. She had on a tight pink t shirt that had a picture of a lollipop on it that said lick me. She had a matching pair of pink boy shorts that was almost indecently high cut.

Kakorroto smirked at Chi Chi's reaction when she saw what pajamas she had picked out. Then he saw Napa staring at her and growled threateningly. Chi Chi frowned and then said where are Lunch and Bulma? Radditz said Lunch is in her room. We haven't seen the loud mouth since she showed us the training room. Chi Chi sighed and then started to walk over to Lunch and Bulma's room. Bulma ran back into the ship and said Chi Chi! Lunch! Chi Chi said oh Bulma there you go. Bulma nodded and said go get changed, theirs a huge party going on a few levels down on the ship. I swear it's like a regular club back home! Chi Chi frowned for a second._ Do I really want to go? After all of this…_ Bulma frowned as she seemingly read Chi Chi's thoughts. Of all people Chi Chi you deserve to go have some fun! Bulma said in a convincing voice. Chi Chi sighed and said I guess you won't leave me until I do. Nope. Bulma replied so go get some clothes, I'll wait right here for you. Lunch are you coming? Bulma shouted. No thanks Lunch replied in a calm voice I'm tired and I have the baby here. Radditz held in a breath as Chi Chi walked into the room to change clothes. Napa watched as Radditz held his breath. Chi Chi returned a few moments later dressed in a pair of black pants and a red tank top. She had on a pair of black and red sneakers. Ok let's go! Bulma said. When did you change Bulma? Chi Chi said eying Bulma who was wearing a white tank top and a short jean skirt with a pair of white sneakers. Before I left Bulma said with a shrug. Lunch are you sure you want to stay? Yes. Lunch replied you go ahead and have fun. We'll see you later honey. Bulma replied and then she grabbed Chi Chi and they both left.

You're lucky. Napa said to Radditz as he let out the breath he was holding. Radditz went into the room where Lunch was lying down with the baby in her arms. Why are you here? She said coldly looking up at him. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell her what happened. He said referring to Chi Chi. Because I want to kill you myself she said in a soft voice. He smiled at that and then said you'll be my woman you'll see. You'll be dead, you'll see she retorted and then turned her back away from him. Now leave me alone, before I let the other me come out. The other you don't frighten me. Radditz replied moving closer to her. Lunch moved away from him and picked Milagros up. Leave me alone Radditz she said in a cold voice. She got up from the bed and left the room. Kakorroto saw her come out of the room with the baby in her hands. He watched her look back inside of her room with an ugly glare and then she turned to look at him. It was a mistake to stay here. I should've left with the others she sighed rocking the baby in her arms. The baby let out a small wail and then started to cry.

Lunch turned and went to kitchen to fix the baby something to eat. You must be hungry huh little one? Milagros let out another wail and Lunch rocked her. There there. Lunch said smiling down at the baby. She sighed and rocked her._ Where is Tien I wish he were here with me right now._ She glanced at Kakorroto. He looked over at her and she quickly turned back to the fridge she found a small bottle and rinsed it and placed some milk inside of it and put it in a pan with water. She sighed and sat down at the small table in the kitchen and waited for the milk to be ready. Radditz came out of the room and headed into the kitchen._ Kami does he have to follow me every where?_

Lunch watched him go through the fridge and pick out some food to munch on and sat at the table across from Lunch. Lunch stood up to check the milk and found it was ready. Milagros whined as Lunch tested the milk. Ok here you go Lunch said smiling down at Millie and putting the bottle in her mouth. So then I guess your going to keep the brat. Kakorroto said looking at Lunch. I doubt I could. Lunch replied looking down at Millie's face. I don't want to give her up until I know we are safe though; so for the time being she'll stay with me. Kakorroto nodded in understanding. Radditz snorted and then said you'll have to give that brat up, you'll be raising our brats soon. Lunch was about to slap his face but she remembered she had the baby so she just clenched her fist. I hate you what part of that don't you understand?! If I were strong enough I'd kill you right now! Radditz chuckled and Kakorroto smiled. You know you remind me of Chi Chi. Lunch looked taken aback for a second and then she said no. I wish I were as strong as she was. She said in a whisper. Then she turned away from them both. Millie finished her Milk and Lunch burped her. Good girl. Lunch said with a smile as Millie yawned.

She stood up and then glared at Radditz. Leave me alone. She said again and left the Kitchen. I think she really hates you. Kakorroto said to Radditz. Chi Chi really hated you. Radditz replied. Unlike you, I don't need for her to like me to mate with her. Kakorroto stood up and then said I'm going to go find Chi Chi, are you going to come? Radditz said no I'm going to stay here with my mate. I think you should leave her alone. Kakorroto suggested I doubt she appreciates all the attention you're giving her. She appreciated it before. Radditz replied with a smirk. She doesn't look too happy now. Kakorroto replied. Radditz said it's because of that weakling. I need to get him out of the way. Kakorroto frowned and said Chi Chi will kill you if you do something to him…if she doesn't find a way first. He said gesturing towards the room. You fucked up; she was starting to like you until you took advantage of her. Inside of the room Lunch turned on a stereo and listened to music as she waited for the baby to get to sleep. Tien. She said softly while rocking the baby to sleep. Radditz got up and then headed to the room. _Some people just don't understand when no means no. _Kakorroto thought to himself and then headed out. Lunch sighed and relaxed on the bed. Mille was sleeping and her own eyes were starting to close. I _wonder where Tien and Krillen are, they haven't come to see us._ Radditz walked inside the room and saw Lunch falling asleep on the bed. As soon as he heard her breath even out he climbed into the bed with her. His tail wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. Tien she murmured.

He growled softly but didn't release her. Vegeta snorted as he sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat. Where the hell are Radditz and Kakorroto. He said looking at Napa. Napa shrugged and said Radditz is with Lunch. Vegeta grimaced her scent was all over the training room. He said looking at Napa. Radditz was in there with her earlier. Napa replied. Tien walked inside of their ship and saw Napa and Vegeta sitting at the table. He scowled and then turned to look for Lunch. If you're looking for the girl with the split personalities…she's in there. Napa said gesturing towards Lunch's room. Tien nodded and then headed towards the room. Radditz heard the footsteps in the hallway and heard Tien ask for Lunch. He smirked as he formed a plan in his head.

What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way

Radditz smirked as Tien opened the door. He pulled Lunch closer and she sighed and snuggled into him. Tien's eyes widened as he saw Lunch snuggle closer to Radditz. Radditz looked up and said what the hell do you want? Tien was in shock when he saw Radditz's tail unwrap it's self from Lunch's waist and then stroke her leg. Tien quickly went from shock to rage as he saw Lunch shift in her sleep and then sigh. You bastard! Tien yelled waking both Lunch and the baby up. Lunch saw Tien and she said Tien? He looked at her with furious eyes and then said what the hell are you doing with him here Lunch? Lunch noticed Radditz on her and she gasped. I don't know what he was doing here I just fell asleep and then I woke up and you were here! She exclaimed moving away from Radditz. Radditz smirked and said you know that's not true Lunch, did you forget about our time in the gravity room? Tien looked over at Lunch and watched in horror as her face flushed. He'd seen enough he turned around to leave as Lunch yelled Tien! He stopped and turned to her. Lunch he said in a calm voice. Just look at me and tell me nothing happened between you.

_**What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way **_

_**What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you **_

Lunch said Tien…_I didn't want anything that he did to me, but something did happen._ Lunch said Tien what happened…I…Enjoyed it thoroughly Radditz finished for her. No! That's not true, I didn't want to….So something did happen between you two. Tien said to Lunch. Yes but, Lunch began. Tien shook his head and said I don't want to hear it. Tien! No it's not like that! Lunch cried and tried to get up to go after him, but Radditz held her down. Tien left the room and slammed the door behind him.

_**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you **_

_**I never dreamed that I'd loose somebody like you **_

Tien! Lunch shouted and then she started to cry. Radditz said I told you, you are mine. Lunch looked back at him and then cried harder. Let me go! She screamed and shouted Tien! Tien ignored Lunch's cries and left the ship. Vegeta and Napa saw him leave with what appeared to be rage in his eyes and then they heard Lunch scream out Tien's name. Tien stopped and then looked back. He then turned around and left. Let me go LET ME GO! Lunch screamed at Radditz and Milagros starting crying. Radditz winced at the volume she used and then growled when the baby's cries added to hers. He released her and she grabbed Milagros and fled the room in a fit of tears. Napa and Vegeta watched her go. Vegeta snorted and then looked back at Radditz. He stepped out of them room with a smirk on his face. Now that the weakling is out of the picture she's all mine. Lunch raced into the training room and searched frantically for one of the stronger guns they had.

_I'll kill him Kami I swear I'll kill him_. Those words went through Lunch's head as a mantra while she searched. She smiled when she found one of the larger guns. She strapped it to her back and then rocked Milagros back to sleep. Don't worry…everything will be fine. Lunch declared as she stalked back to her room. Just as she made it back to the hallway something made the entire ship rock. She gasped and screamed falling over. Shit What the fuck was that?! Vegeta growled. Chi Chi gasped as she felt the entire ship rock and red lights began flashing. **Attention all crew members we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack this is not a drill!** A voice came over the loud speaker system and Chi Chi looked at Bulma. Frieza. Bulma said with a shiver and Chi Chi grabbed her hand and flew up to where the control room was and met up with Dr Gero and Dr Briefs. Dad whats going on? Bulma said. We have a huge number of smaller ships attacking us. We've already sent defense forces up, but we need more support! Dr Briefs said. Almost the entire world's military is already flying out there! Dr Gero said. Who else can we send? This is space that we're talking about not ground combat! At Dr Gero's side were two small children. They looked up and said Grandpa what's going on? Where are mom and dad? They are safe Jason don't worry. Dr Gero said looking down at the little boy. He looked like he was around eight. The girl hugged her grandfather's feet and then brushed her blonde hair out of her face. I'm scared Grandpa. Everything will be fine. Dr Gero said comforting the two kids.

Back with Lunch she stood up and then raced out to the Kitchen. What's going on? She said turning to Napa. We're being attacked. Napa replied looking at her tear swollen face. Her eyes widened and then she looked down a t Millie. She touched the gun on her back and then set her mouth into a firm line. She rushed jnto her room and placed Millie on the bed. _You'll be safe here while I'm gone._ Radditz watched her as she headed back towards the training room. She searched again and found two more guns and some ammo. She strapped them on and then ran out of the training room and past Vegeta and Napa. Radditz saw her coming and grabbed her. Where the hell are you going?! He said to her. I'm going to fight now get the fuck off of me! She shouted at him. You can't even beat me and you're going to go fight?! Radditz shouted at her. Yes you asshole she hissed I have reasons to fight, I have people to protect.

And who is going to protect you? He shouted at her. She looked taken aback for a second, but then she scowled and grabbed his tail. She squeezed it tightly and said Bastard let me go before I break your precious tail. Radditz hissed in pain and then said let my tail go. Let me go! Lunch retorted and then twisted his tail even more. Another blast rocked the ship and they both fell over. Lunch get free of Radditz's hold and ran out of the ship. Radditz got up and followed her_. You stupid bitch I was trying to keep you safe._ He thought to himself as he caught up with her. She saw him coming and stopped. She aimed her gun at his head and fired. Radditz dodged the blast and went forward. She barely had time to fire another shot before he caught up to her. The gun fired and her shot missed his head by three inches. RAdditz growled and crushed the gun in his hands. She gasped and he tossed the mangle heap to the ground.

Let me go! Lunch shouted as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She tried in vain to reach for his tail before he put it around his waist. If you are so set on dying I'll be the one to kill you. He growled into her ear. She stopped struggling and then went slack in his arms. He looked down at her and she glared up at him. Good girl he said Shifting her so he was holding her bridal style. Take me to where the others are, I need to go help. She said to him in a irritated voice. Radditz growled at her and then she hissed. If something happens to Bulma you'll never be able to find the dragonballs, and Vegeta will not get his wishes. Radditz looked down at her and then said fine we'll go. He lifted off the ground and flew out of their ship with Lunch. Where is this control room? Radditz said to Lunch. She shrugged and said I don't know I haven't been up there yet…Lunch! Someone shouted. Lunch saw Bulma waving at her from what looked like a command center a few lwvels up. There. She said pointing to Bulma.

Another blast hit the ship and everyone in the control room fell over. We have got to do something about this! Dr Gero said as His granddaughter started crying. Bulma said Lunch is on the way up with Radditz. RAdditz? Chi Chi said what? Radditz said flying into the room with Lunch. She struggled to get free from his hold Let me go damnit! She cried. Radditz smirked and dumped her on the ground. Bulma said Lunch take a look at those small ships. RAdditz looked them over and said those are Frieza's men. The room was silent for a moment before Chi Chi looked over at him. What should we do? She said to him. Radditz shrugged and then said those are mostly low level soldiers in those small fighters. I see you have your military up in the air as well. You need a sharpshooter. Bulma and Lunch looked over at each other. I'll pilot you fire the guns. Bulma said to her. Lunch nodded and then tickled her nose. She sneezed and both girls started to walk out of the room. Bulma! Dr Briefs shouted at her. Sorry dad, Bulma said but I'm too good not to be out there.

Lunch nodded and said the same goes for me. Chi Chi bit her lip as Dr Gero nodded. Radditz growled and then said you're not going To Lunch. Lunch glared at him with her green eyes and said I'll do what I want stay the fuck out of my business. Bulma said let's go. Lunch nodded and both girls walked out of the room. Chi Chi looked over at Radditz and frowned. He reminded her a little too much of Kakorroto for her tastes. In fact she could see Kakorroto doing the things he had been doing to Lunch if she were in her place. Radditz she said to him with a glare. He turned to look at her. What's going on between you and Lunch? Radditz smirked at her and then said she's going to be my mate. Chi Chi frowned and then said she has a boyfriend. Not anymore she doesn't Radditz said as his smirk grew wider. What the hell do you mean? Chi Chi said glaring hard at him. You know you're reminding me too much of your brother!

Radditz let out a small chuckle. How's that? He said turning to face her. I don't like the way you keep ordering my friend around as if she's your wife. Chi Chi said crossing her arms. Radditz was about to reply when Dr Briefs exclaimed look at them go! Bulma was piloting the shipin between the enemy fighters and dodging every blast fired at them. Lunch fired the missles and took out every ship that stood in their way. Go Lunch and Bulma! Chi Chi shouted. On board the small fighter ship Bulma and Lunch were having the time of their lives. There Lunch kill them! She pointed towards two enemy ships heading their way. Bulma swooped right just missing the missles the other ship fired. Lunch then blew them up with their own missles. Damn there good. Dr Gero exclaimed. When I get older I want to do that grandpa! The little girl exclaimed. Radditz watched the ship go through three other fighters like a knife through better. Wow they are pretty good. Kakorroto said walking into the control room. He went to stand by Chi Chi.

I wish I was out there with them. She sighed watching them maneuver through the enemy ships fire. Bulma is a good pilot and Lunch is a great markswoman. Dr Briefs replied. Chi Chi nodded and then turned to walk out the control room. Where are you going? Dr Briefs shouted at her. To go bum a fighter jet too. Chi Chi replied running out of the room. But you can't fly a jet! Dr Briefs shouted. He looked over at Kakorroto and said go stop her before she gets herself killed. Kakorroto didn't wait to hear the rest of the sentence. He flew after Chi Chi and caught up to her with his superior speed. What the hell do you think you're going to do up there? He said into her ear before she could reach for his tail. You'll be a liability to them; just like they would be to you if you were fighting hand to hand. Chi Chi sighed and then looked up at him. She nodded and said you're right, I just hate feeling helpless. You'll have plenty of chances to help I am sure. Kakorroto replied.

Lunch get those two in the back! Bulma shouted while trying to shake two bogeys. Lunch said I see them! She fired back at them and both exploded. Amazing Dr Gero remarked from the control room. They managed to clear the skies! That's Bulma and Lunch. Chi Chi said with a proud smile. Then she turned to Dr Gero. How much damage has been done? He looked away and then said we've lost two ships. Chi Chi's eyes widened and then said how horrible! From where? Dr Briefs looked at Chi Chi and then looked down. She looked scared and then she turned to Dr Briefs. Where were they from? She said in a stronger voice. Tell me now! Dr Briefs looked at Kakorroto and then at Radditz. The ships that we lost Chi Chi…_Oh no, please don't say what I think you're going to say…please._ Kakorroto heard her thoughts and took her into his arms. What ships were they old man? Kakorroto said glaring at Dr Briefs. Chi Chi, the King's ship and your father's ship have both gone down. Chi Chi looked like she was in shock for a moment she stared at Dr Briefs in shock and tears welled up in her eyes. Chi Chi? Kakorroto said from behind her. Papa…Chi Chi fainted. Kakorroto caught her and picked her up. Radditz looked down at her and then looked up at Kakorroto. He was in what looked like a quiet rage. Yo. Radditz said to him. Kakorroto turned to glare at him and Radditz wisely backed off. Bulma and Lunch returned to the ship and saw Chi Chi out cold. Dad, what happened to Chi Chi? Dr Briefs looked at his daughter and said we lost two ships dear.

Oh no Bulma said Are there any Survivors? Lunch said looking outside. Yes, we have crews currently picking up the escape pods from those ships. Dr Gero said. Dad which two ships did we lose? Dr Briefs swallowed nervously and said The ship that the King was on, and her father's ship. Oh No! Bulma and Lunch both cried. Maybe her father made it off. Radditz said gesturing towards Chi Chi. No Ox would've made sure his people got off safely first. Dr Briefs answered. Grandpa, have more people been killed? The little girl said peering up at him from her spot at his legs. He knelt down and brushed her blonde bangs from her face. Yes I am afraid so Alicia. The girl closed her eyes tightly and said I want to go home I miss mommy and daddy! I'm sorry we'll be leaving soon Ali. Kakorroto said Radditz I'm going back to the ship. Wait. Bulma said brushing tears from her eyes.Maybe you should wait until the survivors from her kingdom are picked up. Kakorroto shook his head no and then said send Radditz when you find out. Wait you want me to stay here?! Radditz said in a growl I think you forget who the elder brother is….I think you forget who the stronger of us is. Kakorroto replied in a dangerously low voice.

Radditz snorted and then looked back at Bulma and Lunch. Bulma glanced at him while Lunch gave him the finger. Yeah I think I will stay. Radditz said with a smirk. Chi Chi. Bulma sighed watching Kakorroto fly away with her. I should go with her and make sure nothing bad happens. Lunch said trying to get away from Radditz. Krillen and Tien flew up to the control room. Hey where the hell were you two? Bulma said putting her hands on her hips. Lunch and I had to go up and fight. Krillen looked distraught and Tien looked very upset. What's wrong? Bulma said in a nervous voice spit it out. We found the King…Krillen began and swallowed. Lunch said well was he alright?! He was dead. Krillen answered. Oh no. Bulma cried. Lunch closed her eyes tightly and then said and what about the Ox King? Tien crossed his arms and looked over at her. He hasn't been found yet. He replied. What would a traitorous bitch like you care for anyway?!

Lunch looked like she was punched in the gut. What the hell did you just say to her?! Bulma shouted at Tien. I called her a traitorous bitch because that's what she is. Tien said with a scowl. How dare you say something like that! Bulma screeched at him. I found her in bed with that sayian scum, the same one that killed your boyfriend! Tien said gesturing to Radditz. Lunch yelled that's not true I woke up and he was there! You didn't even listen to me you just left! Radditz sat back and watched the argument with a huge smirk on his face. How about when you couldn't look me in the face when I asked you what happened between the two of you in the training room?! Tien shouted at her. Lunch stopped yelling and then looked away. I tried to explain I didn't want what happened. She whispered too low for him to hear. _Why can't I just tell him what happened?_ Tien scowled at her and said your silence was enough proof for me. Bulma walked over to Tien and slapped him hard. He looked taken aback. I don't care what happened, don't you ever call her a bitch. Bulma looked over at Lunch. She could tell that she wasn't telling them everything and by the way Radditz was smirking he was at fault. Tien scowled at Bulma and then said for all I know you could be fucking the Prince. Krillen said that's enough Tien, you don't know the whole story. I didn't say anything before, but Piccolo was dead on about Chi Chi too. Stop it right there! Lunch said angrily Chi Chi saved your ass more than once and you just turn on her?

Lunch shivered with rage. I can understand your anger when it comes to our situation, but how dare you accuse Bulma of doing anything like that; and then you have the balls to insult Chi Chi too?! Are you fucking insane?! Tien looked shocked and then he said You're right I should've never said all of those things. Krillen just sighed and said if you're all finished, they've retrieved all of the pods. Did they find the Ox King? Bulma said looking over at him. Krillen said, not even a bone fragment. Bulma slumped against the control board and buried her face in her hands. Hasn't Chi Chi gone through enough? Haven't we gone through enough too? She cried into her hands. Frieza will not stop until your entire planet's population dies. Radditz said looking over at the group. Dr Briefs said well he'll be stopping soon, if he keeps attacking us like this we'll lose a lot more people. No one will be left. Lunch said looking up at the others. Radditz looked over at Dr Briefs and said can't these tin cans go faster or make a jump? Dr Briefs said they can, but if we don't make the jump we'll be out of fuel.

Kakorroto flew with Chi Chi back into the ship. Vegeta and Napa were both in the kitchen eating. Milagros was wailing inside of the bedroom. Kakorroto, wake your wench up and have her tend to that brat before I kill it. Vegeta growled. Nghhhh Chi Chi hissed as she started to come to. What the hell happened to her? Napa said glaring at her. Frieza took her country men out. Kakorroto replied. Pa…Papa She moaned opening her eyes. She looked up and saw Kakorroto. Chi Chi he said softly. She looked up at him and her then turned away. Did they find my father? She said softly. Kakorroto said I'm not sure. And my people? She said still looking at the floor. Some are dead, and some were saved. Kakorroto replied. Chi Chi let out what sounded like a pained sigh. The king? She said finally looking up at him. Kakorroto said Radditz will come and tell me when he knows for sure. Chi Chi didn't reply. She heard the baby crying and freed herself from kakorroto's arms and went into Lunch's room. Chi Chi returned with the baby and put up some milk for her.

Chi Chi looked down at the baby and waited for the milk to be ready. Then she put the bottle in the baby's mouth and said Kakorroto, let's go. He looked up at her and she turned away. I need to be there when they bring my people's remains on board. She said softly. Why does all of this fall on your shoulders Chi Chi? Kakorroto shouted at her. She jumped and then said I am their princess…I might even be their Qu…She choked out before she stopped. She took a deep breath and continued It's my duty. I'm going. She said stiffly and walked out of the room with Millie in tow. She flew up to the control room and saw Bulma in the corner crying. She saw Krillen and Tien looking very upset. Dr Briefs looked at Chi Chi and she seemed to be holding herself together just barely. He sighed and said Chi Chi, half of your people didn't make it. She took a deep breath but nodded. And my father? She said looking over at him. Missing. Dr Briefs replied. She bit her lip. The King was found. Dr Gero said. Is he alive? Chi Chi said hopefully. Bulma let out a sob and then Chi Chi gasped. There isn't even enough of him to bury Chi Chi. She let out a choked sob and then collapsed to the floor. Damn Damn she shouted pounding her fist into the floor. I'll kill him, I swear I'll fucking kill him! She screamed with tears running down her face._ Papa…oh papa is that how you ended up too? Like the King? Not even enough pieces to bury._


	10. Long Live the Queen

**_Hey everyone dang I am on a roll I got another chappie out for you in one day, it might be short but I think it's _**

**_aight. Of course as always I don't own anyone from DBZ ( wish I owned Vegeta and Radditz though) We on with _**

**_the chap_**

Millie protested in Chi Chi's other arm from being jostled. Oh I'm sorry baby! Chi Chi gasped and rocked Millie in her arms. Then she looked at the others. So my father's remains have not been found at all, and there is no indication that he is dead. She said while rocking the baby. We're not sure. Dr Briefs said we have just recovered the last of the pods. Chi Chi nodded and then stood up from her kneeling position. Take me to them. She said looking over at Tien. Krillen said Are you sure Chi Chi? She nodded I'm their princess, and I failed to protect them. The very least I can do is see that the people who are left remain safe. Then she turned away from the others and said softly if my father truly is dead, then I will ascend to be their queen. Bulma looked up at her and then said but if your father is dead and the king is dead as well… Chi Chi just nodded and then said then by right I would ascend to the king's throne. He had no heirs my father was chosen to take his place._ I don't think I could handle all of that responsibility the stress alone would kill me._

Kakorroto said why does all of this fall onto your shoulders?! There are more Royal families here, have one of them take over the duties of the king.

To honor my father's memory I have no choice but to take over the throne. Chi Chi replied in a broken voice. There is a chance he is still alive. Bulma nodded we don't have any evidence to suggest otherwise. Chi Chi heaved out a heavy sigh and then nodded. Another possibility flashed through her head, but she didn't even want to think about it. She turned to Kakorroto _If I become their Queen; he becomes the king…maybe it would be best to have another family take over.** "You don't think I'd make a good king?"** I don't think everyone would accept it._ I have to tend to the dead. Chi Chi said to the others. I'll be back in a little while. Are you coming? She said to Kakorroto. He nodded and they both flew off. She walked over to the docking bay where the people who were left were being taken out of the pods. _Thank goodness papa made sure the women and children made it off. However, that does a lot of children without fathers. Yes Frieza, I will make sure you die a gruesome and humiliating death._ Your highness! A group of soldiers said running to Chi Chi. please just Chi Chi, what is it? She said running to meet them.

All of the survivors have been brought on board, and we are awaiting your commands. So then my father hasn't been found. Chi Chi said softly. No we have not found him or any other members of the court. Chi Chi gasped. You mean all of them are gone? None of them are left?! As if right now you are the only one from the Ox Kingdom with any royal blood. One of the soldiers replied._ There goes me passing this off to one of them. All of them wiped out in an instant._ Chi Chi nodded and said I understand; let me see to my people.

Well now so this is the girl's father? Frieza said with a smirk looking over the OX king with a dangerous smile. Zarbon nodded we caught him as he was trying to get the other members of his court to safety. Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with my daughter?! Ox said to Frieza. Oh yes he seems like the girl's father alright. Same attitude. Frieza said reflecting on the fight Chi Chi and Dodoria had. What shall we do with him Lord Frieza? Frieza smirked and said what indeed? I don't care what happens to me. Ox said angrily my daughter will never give into you. You will be killed! Frieza smirked and said really? We'll see who ends up dead. He replied his eyes narrowing into slits.

Lunch stood up and said I'm going to find Chi Chi. Bulma nodded and said she'll need a lot of support. Radditz turned back to Dr Briefs and Dr Gero. Make that jump, or else he'll kill you all, If Vegeta doesn't do it first. He said walking out of the control room. Back in the little ship Vegeta growled this is taking too long and Frieza is following us. Napa nodded I can sense it too; we should just take this ship and get the hell out of here. That's actually a good idea Napa, I'm impressed. Napa grinned. Did it take you two days to think of that? Napa shrugged. We just have to knock out that wench of Kakorroto's and then leave them behind.

We'll need to take the other two wenches too. Napa said.We don't need the girl with the split personalities. Vegeta said looking over at Napa. Radditz will say different and so will Chi Chi. Who are both inferior to me in power. Vegeta concluded. We will take Chi Chi and the loud mouth and leave the rest of these weaklings to their fate. What happens to them is no concern of mine. Napa nodded in agreement and said I'll get our pods ready…No Vegeta cut in we will use this ship. The training room suits my purpose for getting stronger. Once we get to the dragonballs Chi Chi can wish her pitiful friends and people back. Napa smirked and said if she doesn't try to kill you first. The wench can't hurt me, not yet anyway. Once the fight with Frieza is over I'll make sure Kakorroto keeps her with child. She is a strong woman and we need more strong warriors.

Chi Chi sighed as she looked over her people. Some of them were injured physically, but the mental scars they carried would be the worst. Some of them looked at her with hatred wondering where she was during the attack. The others looked at her with sympathy and pity. She was so young and all of this responsibility was being thrust in her hands. Chi Chi felt the hatred of some of her people and it saddened her to no end. I am so sorry of all you. She said softly I swear I will avenge everyone who has perished.

Your highness, in the event of your father's passing; you will now have to ascend to his throne. A high ranking general said to her. Yes I know. Chi Chi said sadly. He nodded and said The high King's will has been read, in the event of his passing with no heirs you are the next person in line for the throne. Yes of course. Chi Chi replied with Kakorroto standing at her side. Then she said are you certain that no one else can ascend in my place? The General sighed and said right now it would be best if you took the throne. We don't need the politics or issues this would case. Once we get settled then perhaps you can hand down the title to someone else.

Chi Chi said I understand General, when is the coronation ceremony? As soon as possible your highness. Chi Chi's eyes widened but she nodded again in understanding. She turned away from the general as a lone tear filled her eyes. I will be ready within the hour. She whispered. Kakorroto, please come with me back to the little ship. He nodded and they flew back. Where the fuck have you been. Napa said to Kakorroto and Chi Chi. She didn't reply she just walked right past him and went into her room. Kakorroto watched her go. What the fuck is wrong with her? Napa asked seeing her head down low. Napa barely had time to flinch before he was knocked into the wall. Shut the fuck up bastard. She just lost half of her kingdom and her father. Now the entire population of her planet is in her hands! Kakorroto growled at him. Vegeta said put him down Kakorroto.

Kakorroto glared at Vegeta but put Napa down. We have a change in plans. Vegeta said to Kakorroto. Kakorroto looked expectantly at Vegeta. We will be leaving these weaklings behind. Kakorroto said fine by me. They keep adding stress to my woman. Vegeta snorted and then said we will be taking the loud mouth with us as well. What about Lunch? Kakorroto replied. We don't need her. Vegeta said with a growl. Kakorroto smirked and said that's what you think. Vegeta said what do you mean by that third class?! Kakorroto shrugged and said Chi Chi and Bulma would both be pissed and neither one would cooperate.

You're already going to rip them away from their friends, and family. The way I see it what reason do tou think they would have for living? Vegeta frowned but then saw Kakorroto's reasoning. Fine. Vegeta said then he glanced over at Kakorroto. I am surprised you had a good idea. Kakorroto smirked and said I'm not as dumb as everyone seems to think. Chi Chi came out of her room at that moment. Kakorroto looked at her in shock for a moment then smiled. She had put two silver combs into her hair pulling up half of it and leaving the rest down. She put on a tight purple dress and a purple cape on her back with several heavy gold chains around her neck.

She saw Kakorroto's face and blushed. She turned to him and said I'll be back as soon as the ceremony is over. Ceremony? What Ceremony? Vegeta said to Kakorroto as she walked away. Oh I guess I forgot to tell you. Kakorroto said with a smirk. She's ascending to the throne. So she's becoming a queen of the Ox kingdom? Vegeta said with a snort. No she's becoming Queen of the earth. Kakorroto replied. Vegeta snorted and then said she is the strongest, she should've been queen a long time ago. Kakorroto shrugged and said when are we leaving? Right after the ceremony, let her have some closure, I don't need her going insane. Vegeta said with a snort. Why don't we go watch? Napa said to Vegeta. I was going after her now. Kakorroto said standing up. Vegeta scowled but stood up as well. This will make it easier to grab the other two and get the fuck out of here. Bulma saw Chi Chi come down to the middle of the ship and sighed._ This is too much for her I just know it; I have to do something to help._

Chi Chi looked over at Bulma and smiled sadly. Tien and Krillen watched as Chi Chi made her way up to the high General. He was the only person left who ranked high enough in the Ox kingdom to pass the crown along to her. Kakorroto and the others arrived to see her walk up to the general and then bow kneel down before him. **You are the last remaining royal with the blood of the Ox flowing through their veins. The High king has requested that your house take over once his line was gone. This day has come. Are you prepared to take on this responsibility?** The general said. Yes. Chi Chi replied I Mau Chi Chi the last daughter of the Ox kingdom am ready to take on this responsibility The general nodded and then said** Very well I now pass on these items to you, to show everyone that you are now the supreme leader of the population of earth.**

Chi Chi remained in a kneeling position as the general placed a large golden crown on her head. **You are to wear this crown until you are married and we have a king, if you choose to marry.** She was given a scepter with two Ox horns on it. **This symbolizes our kingdom, and the strength of it.** Chi Chi nodded. **Arise now Chi Chi Mau Queen of the earth! Everyone greet your new Queen! **Chi Chi looked at the crowd gathered there and they all bowed with the exception of Vegeta Napa and Radditz. Kakorroto bowed his head once and she nodded back at him. Suddenly soldiers ran up to the general and whispered in the general's ear. Your highness the general said I'm afraid there is something you need to see.

Chi Chi looked at their faces and then nodded and hurried to follow them to the docks. Bulma, Lunch, Tien, Krillen, Radditz, Napa, and Kakorroto followed her. Vegeta snorted and left with them. He already had a feeling what awaited them at the docks, and he knew Chi Chi's reaction was not going to be pretty. The soldiers lead her to what seemed to be a casket. Your highness, this was brought on board as you were crowned. One solider said with disgust. Chi Chi touched the casket and she drew back as if she touched fire. _Kami please don't let that be what I think it is, please. **I'm here with you Chi Chi. **_She looked back at Kakorroto and smiled weakly at him. She walked back to the casket again and opened it. A sob caught in her throat as she looked inside. Bulma and Lunch both cried out and started to cry hard. Napa and Radditz both looked at the casket with disgust the smell was getting to them. Vegeta didn't look surprised at all. Kakorroto went to place a steadying hand on Chi Chi's waist. . Inside was the mangled body of the Ox king and a note attached to his chest written in blood.What does it say Chi Chi? Tien said grimacing at the body. Chi Chi couldn't read it so weakly handed it to the person next to her who happened to be Vegeta. He frowned as he read out the words…**_Long live the queen._**


	11. Problems and situations

_**Hey everyone** **I've got another Chappie here for you and it'as extra long. Hope you all enjoy it**_

_All of this… all of this just to get me? He killed my father, half of my people and so many more innocents, just to get to me?!_ Chi Chi fell to her knees in front of the casket. Papa…oh papa she cried. She bit her lip to contain the sobs that were bubbling in her throat. Bulma and Lunch rushed to her side and hugged her and tried their best to comfort her. Please just let me go. Chi Chi said softly to the others. Lunch and Bulma looked at her and shook their heads. Please. Chi Chi repeated. They released her as she stood up from the ground. I'll be back in a little while, I need to be alone for awhile, please make sure that my father's body gets prepared for a funeral. Bulma nodded and said I'll be sure to contact someone to get it ready. Chi Chi nodded and said I should really do it, but I don't have the mental capacity to handle it just yet…she let out another sob and turned around. I will be back within the hour. She said as started to walk away.

Kakorroto went to follow her and Bulma stomped her foot on the floor. That bastard he'll pay for hurting her I don't care how long it takes me…I don't care what I have to do he'll die! She said in a fit of anger. Lunch nodded and said then he'll burn in hell where bastards like him belong! Bulma looked over at the Ox king's body and tears formed in her eyes again. The Ox king had been very kind to her over the years that she and Chi Chi were friends. He was such a gentle man; he always had a smile on his face when she saw him. He was a kind and fair ruler. _You didn't deserve this kind of death, no one who has died so far has._ She knelt down in front of the body and Lunch followed suit. Tien and Krillen also knelt down on one knee. Vegeta snorted and walked away.

Napa and Radditz stood next to each other and looked down at the body. _This man must have stood up to that monster in the end._ Radditz thought He bowed his head once and got looks from Vegeta and Napa. Bulma stood up and wiped her eyes. She looked at Lunch who had the baby and said let's go get some people to ready the body for the funeral. Lunch nodded and looked down at the baby. Krillen said no you two can stay here I'll go get someone. Bulma and Lunch nodded and then stood by the casket. Lunch shook her head sadly; he was such a good man, and a great king. Napa and Vegeta looked over at her. Her fists were clenched and she closed her eyes. He was like the father I never had. She said softly her green eyes burned. I don't care how strong he is, or how weak I am I will help bring him down!

Bulma nodded at Lunch's words. Vegeta actually let out a soft chuckle. What could you two possibly do? Bulma turned to look at Vegeta and smirked. I can do a lot more than you think. Lunch nodded and then said it's good that you underestimate us. If you do it then he will too. Vegeta snorted and then said whatever. I am going back into the ship to train, I've wasted enough time. Go then no one will miss you! Bulma said stomping her feet I'm so tired of you're I'm superior than Kami attitude! Vegeta turned to her and started to form a ki blast in his hand. You won't shoot me. Bulma said confidently. You need me If you kill me you will never find the dragonballs. I might need you alive. Vegeta began still powering up, but I don't need you unscarred. Bulma gasped and took a step back. Vegeta smirked and said is that all it took you to shut up?

Bulma scowled at Vegeta and said I hope Chi Chi kills you after she kills Frieza. She can barely fight against Kakorroto and she'll kill Frieza? Then he snorted and added and me? I seriously doubt that. You'll see. Bulma said angrily. Lunch glared at Vegeta and then said not all power is physical. She tapped her head and said messing with Bulma is not what an intelligent person would do. She's dangerous in her own right. What she lacks in physical strength she makes up for her with mental capacity. Lunch sighed and then looked towards where Chi Chi had gone. I hope she'll be alright; people seem to forget how young she is sometimes. _Just wait till you get ripped away from everything you know and hold dear, you should worry about yourself._ Vegeta thought with a smirk. I'm going to train. He turned around and left with Napa following him. Well go with them. Lunch said glaring at Radditz.

He snorted and said I think I'll stay right here. Go away! Lunch said again in a louder voice. Radditz looked at her with a scowl and then said I'll stay where I please until your strong enough to do something about it shut up. Lunch looked taken aback but then said until I'm strong enough to do something huh? She narrowed her eyes and then said I understand. Radditz was about to reply when a slew of soldiers came to claim the king's body. They looked down at the casket and grimaced before one of them turned towards Bulma. Where has the Queen gone? She went to be alone for awhile, she'll return within the hour. The solider nodded and said the body should be ready by that time. They nodded and the soldiers left. Where are Tienshinhan and Krillen? Bulma said with a frown. Probably back at the control room. Lunch said with a shrug of her shoulders. Bulma noticed her wistful face and said Lunch…Never mind. Lunch replied my problems are nothing compared to Chi Chi's; let's help her first. Bulma nodded and said you're right

By the docks Chi Chi stared out into space and closed her eyes._ I'll find where you are you bastard, and then I'll train. Once I am strong enough I will kill you._ She frowned when she thought of Bulma and Lunch._ They are too unprotected around here, I can't lose anyone else. Starting tomorrow they start training as well._ She sighed as she thought of what Bulma would have to say about that. Lunch she knew would be all too happy to learn how to fly and kick ass. Papa, I'm so sorry, I should've been there with you to protect you. She sighed _Are you going to come sit with me or are you going to stand in the shadows and watch me?_

Kakorroto looked up at her and frowned._** I wanted to give you time to yourself, but I also wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid.** Don't worry; I have no intentions of dying, at least not yet. I have to see to it that my revenge is carried out first. I wouldn't drag you into death right now anyway._ She looked down at him and smiled weakly._** This is the first time I've heard you say you don't want me to die.** Don't get too excited, I need you alive._ He looked up at her and then shook his head. He flew up to the spot where she was lounging. You're going to have to let those feelings go soon.

She looked surprised when he mentioned that. He sighed and then touched her heart. I can feel all of the sadness and anger inside of you don't forget we're connected by the mind, body, and soul. I'll release it when I am alone, everyone is watching me now. I am the ruler of all of this now. I can't release my emotions. You sound like Vegeta. Kakorroto replied. Chi Chi looked at him with a surprised and shocked if not outraged face. He didn't say anything he just took her into his arms._** You don't have to put on a front when you're with me, I know how much this hurts you, and I can feel it.** Of course it hurts, but I will not break down, not now I can save my tears for later._ She looked down at the docking bay and then she looked up back up at him. He took her face into his hands and kissed her lips gently. She returned the kiss and then broke it off. He smiled at her and then stood up with her in his arms. We should be getting back.

She nodded and they flew down to the ground. He released her and they headed back to where the body was brought in. Bulma and Lunch looked up when they saw Chi Chi return with Kakorroto. So then they came and took my father's body? Bulma nodded and said they said it would be ready in an hour. I suppose because it's going to be a closed casket ceremony. Radditz said looking over at Kakorroto. Chi Chi turned to glare at him but she looked up as Kakorroto let a small growl come out of his mouth. She looked surprised when she saw a scowl on Kakorroto's face. Radditz frowned and said I didn't' mean it like that I was simply stating a fact. Don't point out the obvious next time. Lunch said glaring at him. Radditz turned to look at her and she gave him the finger and said let's get going. Chi Chi nodded and then said I'm right behind the rest of you. Bulma took a good look at Chi Chi and saw Fatigue and emotional distress in her eyes._ After this I'm putting Chi Chi to bed, this is way too much for one girl…no woman to handle. _

Does anyone know where the ceremony will take place? Chi Chi said weakly. Not for sure, Bulma said but it will probably be held near the top of the ship, that's where everyone from the ships that were destroyed is. Chi Chi bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed when she heard that but nodded. Let's get going then. Chi Chi straightened her hair up and then flew to the top of the ship. She had Radditz carry Bulma and Kakorroto carry Lunch. When they made it up to the top they saw the funeral pyre was being finished. Chi Chi's heart clenched not only for her father, but because it always brought back memories of her mother. She stood up tall and walked up to the head of the huge crowd of people and went to stand beside the casket her father's body was in.

_Well papa, at least now you'll be with mother and everyone else we've lost so far. Just know that from now on they'll be no mercy._ A priest turned to her and said u may light the fire. Chi Chi nodded and fired a small ki blast towards the wood. It erupted into flames. Chi Chi knelt down by the fire and sighed. This is goodbye papa, may you make it to otherworld safely. Chi Ci looked up at the casket and ran her hands along the sides. Then she picked it up and carried it over to the funeral fire, just like her father had done with her mother. She looked down at it one last time before she placed it on the wood that had started to burn. Once she placed it down the fire she backed away slowly and then knelt back down and placed her hands over her heart._ Don't worry papa, I'll bring you back._ She stood up and looked back at the crowd. A few women from her Kingdom began talking about what a great king he was. Chi Chi stood up and then walked over to her friends as she watched the coffin and body burn. Kakorroto went to stand next to her and she leaned into him.

Everything will be fine. He whispered into her ear. All Chi Chi did was nod. During the rest of the service Chi Chi sat as still as a stone and kept face for her people. She was dying on the inside, but to her people she looked like the strong Queen they needed at the moment. _Just a little longer and then I can cry my eyes out._ The ceremony was over within another 15 minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Chi Chi. As soon as it was over she rose to stand in front of the funeral fire. Everyone listen to me. She said through a microphone provided to her. The next time there is an attack and you even think about being merciful, repress that feeling and kill the enemy if you are able. There is no shame in running to save your life if you cannot, but we can no longer let the enemy take us for weaklings. Everyone looked surprised when she said this and many started to protest when she held up her hand. The time for mercy is over; if we do not fight back with all we have we will be wiped out. She declared silencing every person in attendance.

Kakorroto looked at her with a solemn face. She looked at her and quickly looked away. She stepped down from her spot by her father's body and turned back to it once more. I will avenge you. She said out loud and then walked back to the ship. Kakorroto and the others followed her inside of the ship. As soon as she came in she saw Vegeta and Napa glare up at her. Vegeta snorted, you smell like smoke. Chi Chi's eyes widened and then narrowed as she tried to fight the tears that threatened to leak out from coming. She went into her room and closed the door behind her. When she heard no one outside she started to let the tears fall down. Kakorroto looked over at the room and then sat down at the kitchen table with Radditz. He knew Chi Chi wanted to be alone for awhile. Bulma and Lunch had different plans.

Kakorroto. Bulma said what? He said glancing over at them. They thrust Milagros into his hands and said watch her for now, were going to take care of Chi Chi. Kakorroto said what?! But before he could say anymore Bulma and Lunch were already inside. Kakorroto looked down at the baby. She looked up at him with curiosity. A wail was heard from inside the room and Radditz winced. What the hell was that?! He exclaimed. Chi Chi Kakorroto said getting up and thrusting Millie into Radditz's hands. He rushed into the room and saw Chi Chi crying her eyes out on Lunch's shoulder. Bulma rubbed soothing circles on her back. Chi, you can't prevent every tragedy from happening. Bulma said softly. I should've been there. She replied in a broken voice. Bulma I want Kakorroto! Bulma and Lunch both exchanged glances over Chi Chi's shoulders. Kakorroto kept quiet since none of them seemed to notice him there.

You seem to have a thing for him Chi. Lunch said quietly. He's the nicest out of the four. Chi Chi replied softly, to me he's very kind, a lot kinder than he should be, since he's a sayian. Well you two are bonded. Bulma said softly. Chi Chi sniffled and said I know. I should hate him, but I can't. I think I'm falling in love. Bulma and Lunch didn't look surprised. Bulma smiled and stroked Chi Chi's hair. He didn't kill any of our friends, and he is kinda cute, so I guess its ok. Lunch nodded and said he has helped us out a lot, and he hasn't done anything to hurt us. Chi Chi sniffled and then said imagine what it would be like to get married to him? Then she paused and started to sob again. My papa won't be there to walk me down the aisle! She exclaimed as a whole new onslaught of tears poured down from her ears.

We need to get to namek and fast, before we are al wiped out. Bulma and Lunch let out gasps and said Chi Chi! No listen to me! Chi Chi cried looking up at them. That monster seems to hold some sort of grudge against me, and he knows I am the Queen. What better way to get to me than through my people? Bulma nodded and said that's true. Chi Chi sighed and said that's why starting tomorrow, I'm training you both. What?! Bulma said with a huge frown. Really?! Lunch said with a huge smile. Chi Chi looked at Bulma and sighed. You are right I can't be there all the time, and even though you both have your weapons, you'll both need something to fall back on. I do not doubt your intelligence Bulma, not at all. However I think you will need to at least learn some defensive moves. Lunch said I'm all for it. I knew you would be Lunch. Chi Chi said with a weak smile.

Bulma let out an irritated sigh and then said fine Chi Chi, I'll train. Chi Chi smiled and said thanks a lot Bulma. I guess your going to have to start with the basics then aren't you? Kakorroto said making himself known. They all looked up at him and Chi Chi said how long have you been there? Not too long Kakorroto answered. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Bulma and Lunch moved aside so he could put Chi Chi in his lap. She didn't protest she just leaned into him. I'm sorry all of this has happened to you. He whispered into his ear. Chi Chi nodded against him and closed her eyes. Don't worry; once we get to Namek we can correct all of this. Chi Chi nodded again and wrapped her arms around his waist. We'll be meeting up with the remainder of the sayian race soon. He said to her stroking her hair. Are they like you? Chi Chi said softly. No, but I'm the second strongest sayian alive; no one will mess with what's mine. So I'm yours huh? Chi Chi said softly to him. Kakorroto nodded and then looked down at her. I can live with that.

Then she looked over at Bulma and Lunch both were watching the scene with huge smiles on their faces. Our little Chi Chi is all grown up. Lunch chirped with a smirk. Bulma sighed and said they grow up so fast. Shut up you two. Chi Chi said with a laugh. She turned back to Kakorroto. What about Lunch and Bulma? How will your fellow sayians treat them? Kakorroto frowned and then Chi Chi sighed I thought so. Can you claim them both too? Huh what the hell are you talking about?! Lunch and Bulam exclaimed. Calm down Chi Chi sighed she turned to Kakorroto. He said without actually mating no. Sayians only have one life mate. He smirked and looked at Lunch Radditz seems to have a thing for you. Maybe he could claim you…No! Lunch exclaimed I don't want him anywhere near me! Chi Chi and Bulma looked surprised when they saw Lunch's green eyes flash with what seemed to be terror, but Kakorroto saw it as anger. What happened between the two of you? He asked her quietly. Please don't ask me that. Lunch said quietly as she turned away from the rest of them. Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other and then both of them said Lunch tell us. No. she said and then hurried out of the room.

What the fuck has Radditz done to her? Chi Chi said loosening herself from Kakorroto's embrace. I have no idea. Do you want me to ask him? Kakorroto said watching her flex her fingers. No, I'll ask him myself. She said evenly walking out of the room. Bulma frowned and then got up as well. Chi Chi stalked into the kitchen and saw Radditz looking mildly flustered while little Millie was grabbing fistfuls of his hair. OW stop that you little brat! Radditz exclaimed while trying to pull his hair away from her chubby fists. Damn brat Radditz mumbled as he finally got his hair free. Millie giggled and then looked up adoringly at him. What the hell is your problem? Radditz grumbled. Chi Chi said I was just about to ask you the same, what the hell did you do with Lunch?

Radditz looked up at Chi chi and was about to answer her when Mille started wailing. Chi Chi looked down at the baby and then grimaced. Ok Millie I understand it's time for a change…maybe a bath too. She took the wailing baby from Radditz's arms and then went into the bathroom. _Saved by the brat._ Radditz thought looking toward Lunch's room. He heard her yell something out and then run into that room. _Chi Chi will probably kill me, or at least try to have me castrated when she finds out what I did. I don't understand these humans; it would've made any sayian bitch happy._ Lunch glared at Radditz from the crack in her door. She saw his nervous look as Chi Chi left the room with Millie._ Don't worry you simple bastard, I'm going to be the one to do the damage. With Chi Chi training me theres no need for her to be involved in our little situation. I'll get my own revenge._

Radditz felt eyes on him and looked over towards Lunch's room again. He saw a glint of green. He turned his back towards the door and smirked. _Seems like she's got her own plans for me, and I'll be ready for her._ He looked around and saw that the coast was clear. He headed for Lunch's room and smirked when he heard a gasp and then someone run to the other side of the room. Lunch picked up as magazine just as Radditz walked into the room. She glared up at him and said don't you know how to knock asshole? Radditz smirked and said don't you know how to read? Lunch glared at him and then looked at the magazine. She was holding it upside down._ Well isn't this special, now he thinks I'm an idiot._ She narrowed her eyes at him as he came closer to her and sat on the edge of her bed. Her fingers started itching for a gun when he looked at her with his signature smirk. She sighed and said what the hell do you want? She tossed the magazine aside and then placed her hands behind her head as she lay back against her pillow. I'm too tired to shoot you, but I'm not tired enough to ignore your presence. Radditz shrugged and said why you don't just tolerate it then. I already told you, I'm not leaving your side. Lunch looked at the wall and sighed. Kakorroto said we'll be meeting up with the rest of your people soon.

He said it could be a dangerous thing for Bulma and me. He told me to let you claim me as your mate. I think he is onto something when he saw me flee the room. Chi Chi is definitely suspicious. Tell me something I don't know. Radditz mumbled. Don't worry. Lunch said with a smirk. I told you already, my revenge is my own. Then she said I've been meaning to ask you something. What's that Radditz said moving closer to her? Her eyes twitched as she saw him get a little closer to her and then sighed. Why didn't you try to do anything back after you…helped me? She said looking into his eyes. I want you to be willing. Radditz replied. Well really I want you to be begging at my feet. Aren't you full of yourself? Wait for that day to happen. Lunch said angrily glaring at him. He smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. I going to go talk to Tienshinhan and explain what happened. I love him, and you can't change that. Radditz frowned and then moved next to her. She glanced behind her and saw there was no room for her to move and then turned back to him with a nasty glare.

He returned it and said Tienshinhan? After all those nasty things he said about you? You are a fool. He said those things because of you! Lunch exclaimed raising her hand to smack him. He caught her hand in midair and said deny it all you want, but you enjoyed what happened. Lunch yelled at him just because my body liked what you did doesn't mean all of me did. I can see what you are after, and it's the same thing you've wanted from the start! All you want is my body; you don't want my mind or my love. You just want my body and the pleasure it can give you! Tienshinhan is different. He loves me…all of me! Radditz growled at her and said you stupid fool. In case you have forgotten, I was originally attracted to the blue haired loud mouth. After getting to know you, I like you better. It's not just your body, although I admit there's nothing wrong with it, I admire your strength and skill with your weapon. I like you, you idiot. She started to cut in but he put his hand over her mouth. Let me finish. He said I like you both of you all of you.

Lunch bit his hand and he moved it away. You are lying, if you liked me you would've stopped when I asked you too! Lunch said to him in an enraged whisper. Radditz ran his hands through his hair in an exasperated gesture and then finally did what he could to shut her up. He grabbed her face with his hands and he kissed her. She struggled again banging on his chest with her hands and then searching for his tail with them. He pressed her against him and let his tongue move against hers. She shuddered as he slid his hands down her back and crushed her to him. Radditz mentally smirked as he felt her hands stop hitting him and wrap around his neck. He moved his hands back up and massaged her shoulders.

_Kami why does he have to be so good at this?! I have to get loose, but Oh Kami this feels so good!_ Lunch moaned against his mouth. He trailed his hands down to the small of her back and soothed the tension off of her body. Radditz broke his kiss and looked down at Lunch's face. It was flushed with a pretty shade of pink and her eyes were closed. She opened them and looked up at him. _Radditz, what the hell are you doing to me? Is this what Kakorroto did to Chi Chi?_ She timidly ran her hand down the front of his armor and he smiled at her. She paused at his stomach and then pulled her hand away like she had cut herself with a knife. He sighed and then rolled his eyes.

He drew her into his arms and said you've had a long day, why don't you get some rest. I'm not tired. Lunch said biting back a yawn. Radditz suppressed the urge to roll his eyes again and said if you say so. _What a terrible lair you are, I can see your eyelids drooping from here._ Lunch didn't even realize she leaned against his chest. Do you guys sleep in that armor? When do you plan on washing up and changing? Radditz snorted and said I need to wash up, and I have no change of clothes. Lunch frowned her other side seemed to be coming out. I'll see if I can find something for you to wear so you can shower, you really need it. Thanks Radditz said with a grimace. I'm serious. Lunch said I would rather be all over you when you're clean. Radditz smirked at this idea and said fine lead the way. Lunch stood up and Radditz followed her out of the bedroom. Kakorroto, Chi Chi and Bulma almost passed out when they saw them leave the bedroom together and head for the showers. What the hell is going on?

Lunch led him to the shower door and then said this is where you shower. I can see that. Radditz said dryly. He started to take off his armor and then moved to remove his suit. Lunch said I'll be leaving now, but I'll find something for you to put on. With that she walked out of the bathroom and over to her room. Bulma and Chi Chi stepped in her path and Bulma said so what's the story? Lunch looked taken aback for a second but then narrowed her eyes. Vengeance. She said in a firm voice, I'll explain when it's over, but for now just stay out of what's going on between me and Radditz. Bulma looked surprised but Chi Chi just shrugged. She rocked Millie in her arms and said Alright Lunch just let me know when you want me to step in. Lunch smiled and said of course. In the shower Radditz cleaned himself off and washed his hair. _She must be up to something, but I think I'll play along for now._

In the training room Vegeta finished with his workout for the day. He left the training room and headed over to the kitchen. He saw Chi Chi and Bulma inside with the baby. He snorted and walked right past them and headed over to the refrigerator. Both of the girls watched him go into the fridge take what he wanted and then sit at the table ignoring the both of them. Rude ass motherfu…Bulma began as Chi Chi snorted. I hope the rest of them aren't like this. Bulma whispered. Probably not. Chi Chi said. She rocked the baby in her arms and then smirked at Bulma. He needs to get laid. I can hear the both of you simpering idiots. Vegeta said between bites of food. Chi Chi looked up at him and his eyes were on his food. He caught her gaze and he looked up at her._ While you sleep we'll get away from these doomed ships and meet up with the rest of my people, we'll see how tough you are then. _Bulma stretched and then looked at the time. Damn it's late already. Chi Chi also looked up at the time and said I'm going to head to sleep. Maybe you should do the same. Bulma nodded and said how early are we going to wake up tomorrow to train?

I always get up early. Chi Chi replied. Bulma said ok, I'll be ready. I'll just wait up for Lunch to take the baby, and then I'm going to hit the hay as well. Kakorroto got up as Chi Chi went into the bedroom. He followed her in and closed the door. Bulma looked up and watched Vegeta eat the rest of his food. What the hell are you looking at woman? I'm watching you inhale your food like there's no tomorrow. Bulma replied and then stroked Millie's hair. The baby cooed in response and looked over at Vegeta. He growled at her and Millie started to whine. Shut that brat up. Vegeta said glaring at Bulma. Bulma glared right back and said well if you didn't growl at her you wouldn't have scared her you little creep! Do you know who I am woman? Vegeta said while clenching his fist. I know you're a short egotistical little bastard! Bulma shot back. Vegeta stood up and grabbed Bulma by her neck and hung her up in the air. Is this what it takes for you to shut up? She gasped for air and almost dropped the baby. She then kicked out at him with her feet. Then he tossed her back into her chair and said remember that I can kill you in a second if I feel like it. She coughed and then glared at him. If Frieza doesn't kill us all first. She said to him angrily.

Then she smirked and said nastily I'd be very happy if he killed you though. You and half the universe Vegeta said with his usual smirk back in place. Bulma stood up and let out a humph. Just so you know, tomorrow morning I'm going to begin training. Vegeta started laugh and said it will take you light years to even become half as strong as I am. We'll see. Bulma said and then yawned. She stood up and said I'm going to bed.

Goodnight…asshole. She muttered before she left the room. Vegeta snorted and waited until he heard the door close._ Perfect once their asleep I'll have Radditz pilot us off this damn ship and make the trip to namek a hell of a lot quicker._ Radditz got out of the shower and found a towel in the bathroom. He wrapped it up and then headed to his room. Chi Chi and Kakorroto were lying down next to each other and Chi Chi was already asleep. Kakorroto saw Radditz almost naked and growled. Shut up Kakorroto. Radditz said while sitting down on his bed and combing his hair. Chi Chi moaned and turned over. Kakorroto glanced down at her and then looked back over at Radditz. He was leaving the room. Where are you going? He said watching him open the door. To see my woman. Radditz replied before closing the door. He walked over to Bulma and Lunch's room. Bulma was already snoring and Millie was dozing off in front of her. Lunch was sitting on the floor fixing her guns.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. You smell much better. She said with a smirk and then stood up. She tossed him a pair of large sweat pants and said here that should fit you. He looked back at Bulma and then said fine. He dropped the towel and Lunch blushed then looked away. _Wow he sure is packing; I wonder if all sayian males are hung that way. _Radditz smirked when he saw her blush. He pulled the pants up and said you can look now. She looked up at noted that the pants fit him nicely. They were baggy enough to look good, but clung nicely to his backside and showed off his abs. Radditz saw her tinkering with her weapons and said what are you doing? He sat down next to her and she said I'm cleaning them up and loading them. She looked up at him with her green eyes and then she looked down. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. I don't know what's wrong with me; I should be trying to shoot you with these guns, not sitting next to you explaining them.

He shrugged and said it's my magnetic charm, girls love me. Lunch rolled her eyes and then said if that's they case…why don't you have any girlfriends? Never wanted to settle for just one…before. Lunch flinched but looked down at her guns. You're going to be mine you'll see. Raditzz said confidently to her. We'll see. Lunch replied looking up at him. You look tired, and you've been tired for awhile now, why don't you get some rest. I can't sleep. Lunch replied. She sighed and said I've always had trouble sleeping, but for the last couple of days I haven't been doing very well at all. Radditz frowned and said you need your rest. The only time I've gotten decent sleep is when Tie…Never mind. Lunch said. Radditz understood what she was saying loud and clear. He shrugged and then picked her up. What are you doing?! She hissed quietly. Shutting you up and making you go to bed. Radditz replied. He dropped her none too gently on the bed and then sat down next to her and leaned against her bedpost. She sighed and then looked around the room. She heard a tiny whine and then stood up. Radditz was about to grab her when she turned around and gave him a warning glare. She walked over to where Bulma was sleeping and grabbed Milagros. She rocked the baby and said I'm here so stop whining.

The baby looked up at Lunch for a second and then whined again. Ok fine I know what you want. Lunch replied with a roll of her eyes. She tickled her nose and then sneezed. Radditz watched as Lunch turned back into her black haired version and then turned back to her bed. Her eyes widened when she saw him there, but then narrowed. The other me brought you in here? She said in her soft voice. Radditz nodded and then said she also told me how you can't seem to get any sleep. Lunch frowned. _You've really said too much this time blondie._ She sat down on the edge of her bed and rocked Mille back to sleep. You've gotten really close with that brat. Lunch couldn't help but smile when she looked down at Millie's face. She's my little girl. Lunch said to him. I told you, you're too young for children. Lunch ignored him and kissed Millie's forehead. Then she said move over, I am tired and since you won't leave just be quiet so I can sleep. Radditz smirked at her and then took her into his arms. She protested at first but he hushed her saying, do you really want to wake the brat up? Lunch quieted down and realized she was very comfortable in Radditz's arms. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that she was nice and warm.

Vegeta stalked into Radditz's room and looked around. Kakorroto and Chi Chi were both fast asleep. He snorted and then headed to Lunch's room. He saw Radditz sitting with Lunch in his arms. Radditz saw his prince come into the room and looked up questioningly. Get up were going to meet up with the others. Radditz nodded and gently lay Lunch down and was careful not to wake her or Bulma up when he left the room. Vegeta went into the cockpit of the small ship and Radditz followed. Do you think you can pilot this? Vegeta said turning to look back at Radditz. Radditz crossed his arms and said Go to Namek. The ship beeped and started to lift off. Vegeta smirked as the ship hovered over the docking area, and left through the opening gates. The ship sped off away from the rest of the fleet all while Chi Chi, Lunch and Bulma slept.


	12. Holy crap, were where! and who the hell ...

**_Dang I am on a roll I got this chappie down and another chappie almost done, I dedicate these chaps to my most _**

**_favorite reviewer glowstickcandygurl. ( of course it's probably cause she's always giving me good reviews no _**

**_matter what but ehh fuck it) This is for you girl._**

Vegeta smirked as the ship barreled into space. Radditz make is stop here; we'll contact the others and tell them to meet us here. Do you think we are far enough My Prince? Radditz replied. Vegeta thought about it and then said yes I think we are far enough from the rest of those weaklings that they will not interfere. Radditz nodded and said Stop. The ship halted instantly. Chi Chi is going to have a fit when she finds out were away from the rest the fleet. Vegeta snorted and said she has no power here, and she should learn that fact. Radditz just shrugged his shoulders and went into his room to retrieve his scouter. This is commander Radditz. Radditz said into the scouter. Yeah we hear you loud and clear a voice said from the other end.

Oh it's you Toma. Radditz said listen; meet up with us at these coordinates. Toma listened and then said ok we'll be there in a day. Radditz frowned and said fine Radditz out. Vegeta frowned and then said so we'll be ready to move out in a day. Radditz nodded. I suggest you make a claim to that Lunch girl, she'll be easy pickings for the others if you don't I hear your father is looking for a life mate. It's amazing how he managed to survive the passing of my mother. Radditz mumbled.

Vegeta snorted and said if you consider that a miracle. I don't have too many feelings for the old man more or less anyway. Vegeta nodded. Since the planet Vegeta was destroyed, he didn't have a choice but to associate himself with whoever was left. He frowned since most of the survivors were either third class or second class soldiers sent out to destroy other planets. He snorted when he thought of Celipa the only female sayian left. _She's already bonded with Toma; not that I'd reduce myself to using a low class warrior like her. She can't even reproduce now that I think about it. The only other woman I'd even consider is already mated to another third class._ He looked towards the other room where Lunch and Bulma were sleeping. _Then there's the loud mouth and Split persona girl. I think I'll take my chances with the loud mouth. She's pretty enough and my genes will be dominant anyway._ Radditz watched as his prince glanced at the room where he was staying and then frowned. _Wonder what the hell he's thinking of. Fuck it I don't have time to contemplate the Prince's thoughts I'm going back to my woman. _Radditz said is there anything else you need? No, that's it. Vegeta said with a wave of his hand.

Radditz smirked and then walked back into the room with Lunch and Bulma. Napa walked out of his room from the nap he had been taking and said what's going on Vegeta? Vegeta shrugged and then said we'll be meeting up with the others soon. Napa smirked and said it'll be good to be with our own kind again, those humans were getting on my nerves. Vegeta just nodded and then pasted a smirk to his face. Just wait until the queen finds out. Napa's smirk faltered. Chi Chi seemed to be third in rank when it came to power, but that was enough for him to have an uneasy shiver course through him. She had already nearly killed him twice. Vegeta smirked at Napa's discomfort and then said I'm going to sleep, since you've already had a nap you can stay up and watch the ships progress.

Napa nodded and stood watching as the ship went hurtling through space. Chi Chi awoke seven hours later and disengaged herself Kakorroto's tight hold. His tail twitched and then wrapped it's self around her thigh. Chi Chi sighed and pried it away from her gently and stood up. She stretched and then looked over at Radditz's bed. It was empty and she frowned. _Now where the hell is Radditz, he better not have been pestering Lunch again._ She walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. She pushed the door open and then let out a shriek. Napa was using the bathroom and she caught sight of what he had to offer. I'm sorry she said as she turned away. Napa let out a chuckle and then said like what you see? Her eyes narrowed and said you don't compare to Kakorroto before she could control herself. Napa smirked and shook then pulled his armor back up and walked past her. You need a bath! Chi Chi shouted after him as he laughed as he walked away. Chi Chi groaned to herself as she flushed the toilet seat and put it down.

After she finished in the bathroom she went into the training room and began some light kata. After about half an hour she went to start breakfast and then went into the kitchen. She started cutting up potatoes and onions and then put them up on the stove. She pulled out three packs of bacon and another two of sausage and began frying it in another pan. Then she put up a whole loaf of toast. Napa came out to the kitchen and his stomach rumbled. She said go wash your hands and then come back to the table. He growled and she said you better hurry up before Kakorroto and the others wake up. Napa got up from the table and washed his hands in the sink. She piled food on a plate for him and he started wolfing it down contently. Kakorroto came out of the room and went into the kitchen.

He went behind Chi Chi and gave her a playful nip on the ear. She smiled and said Hi Kakorrorto sit down so I can serve you. He sat down next to Napa and Chi Chi placed a plate in front of him. He said thanks Chi. She blushed and smiled at him as he turned back to his food. A loud wailing noise was heard and Chi Chi sighed and put a bottle of milk up for the baby. Lunch came out of the room a few moments with a very disgruntled looking Radditz and Bulma and a wailing baby Millie. Chi Chi smiled and poured Bulma a cup of coffee and handed Lunch the baby bottle. She gave Radditz his portion of the food and he said thanks sis before digging into his plate. Chi Chi shook her head and sighed at his mention of sis and then gave lunch and Bulma their share of the food. Chi Chi frowned when she saw Vegeta wasn't awake yet. She shrugged and then said Lunch Bulma when your done eating meet me in the training room.

Radditz and Napa looked surprised. The training room? Radditz said. Chi Chi just nodded and then Bulma said Chi aren't you going to eat? Yeah, but I'll wait until after Vegeta gets his portion. No you're not. Kakorroto said gently steering her to his seat at the table. He pushed her down in the seat and fixed her a healthy serving of the food. You eat this and then you go train. Chi Chi frowned and was about to argue when Lunch said he's right you know. Chi Chi shot a glare her way and lunch quieted down. Chi, who's going to watch Millie while we train, Chi Chi said good question. She looked over at Kakorroto with a sweet smile. Uh I'm going to be bust training as well. He replied then looked over at Napa. Why don't you give it to Napa? Hell no! All three girls said. He'd probably try to kill her just for crying.

Lunch looked over at Radditz and he scowled. She shrugged and said we could put her down on a blanket while we train. Yeah that'll work Chi Chi said in between bites of her food. She finished it off quickly and said you guys ready? Yeah the others answered. Ok then let's go. Chi Chi said putting her plate in the sink. Bulma and Lunch followed her to train. Once they left the room Radditz turned to Kakorroto. The others are coming to meet us today. Oh yeah? Kakorroto said where are they going to meet us? In the middle of the big ship? You idiot? Can't you sense we're not in the big ship anymore? Kakorroto shrugged and then said I can now. He frowned and said Celipa is with them? You know that she is. Why? Radditz said. You know how women are. Kakorroto replied. Napa smirked and said afraid your woman is going to get beaten to a pulp. You and I both know Chi Chi cold wipe the floor with Celipa, hell Radditz could wipe the floor with Celipa. Radditz smirked and then frowned. They'll be here in another eight hours. Kakorroto shrugged and said good. We'll get to Namek quicker and we'll be able to kill Frieza quicker too.

In the training room Chi Chi was showing the girls some basic kata and Lunch was doing very well. Bulma was having a little more trouble, but was still doing far better than Chi Chi expected. Great job you guys. Chi Chi said with a smile. She turned to Lunch you're doing really well, then she turned to Bulma and beamed. You're doing really good too Bulma, but try this instead. After a couple of hours Chi Chi said now I know we're moving really fast…Bulma glared at Chi Chi while Lunch beamed at her. This will be easier than the kata Bulma I promise. Chi Chi said with a smile. She sat down on the floor in front of the others and said just follow my lead.

I went you to search inside of yourself for your energy and concentrate on making it into small ball in your hands. Bulma and Lunch watched as Chi Chi closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her. The other girls followed suit and Lunch felt her own power coming into her hands. She opened her eyes and was happy when she saw a pure pink ball floating in her hands. Bulma struggled but soon she had her own vibrant blue green ball in her hands. Great! Chi Chi said happily. Now that you know how to call upon your energy I'll show you how to use it._ These two are learning so fast! It took my three days to make an energy ball._

Chi Chi smirked as she said ok, now what you have to do is grasp that energy and then make it push you up. The other girls watched as Chi Chi levitated and then flew around the room. Lunch you try it first. Lunch levitated for about ten seconds before she landed back on her feet. Good. Chi Chi said with a nod. Now you try Bulma. Bulma never being one to be outdone managed to get up higher for a couple seconds longer and then promptly fell over. Chi Chi said damn you guys are fast learners. Bulma smiled and Lunch said really? Yeah. Chi Chi said with a proud smile, it took me a couple of days to learn what you guys did in a few hours. I'm starving. Lunch said rubbing her stomach. So am I. Bulma said standing up. Chi Chi said yeah let's take a break and then I can show you some defensive moves.

Radditz and Kakorroto were sitting in the kitchen talking about their times together in the sayian army when the girls came back out of the training room. Kakorroto walked up to Chi Chi and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and said Happy to see me Kakorroto? He just nipped her ear in response and then sat down at the table. Lunch blinked and then said something feels funny. Bulma and Chi Chi looked over at her and Chi Chi closed her eyes and then she said softly it feels like were moving. Bulma looked shocked and then said I'll be right back. Chi Chi and Lunch watched as Bulma ran and climbed into the cockpit. Her scream made everyone in the ship rush over to the pit.

We're out in space, how did we get here?! Bulma cried. Lunch Chi Chi and Bulma glared at the four sayian men. You did this you bastards. Chi Chi said glaring at all of them. _To think I was getting comfortable with them, even that egotistical asshole of a prince._ She grabbed Bulma and Lunch's hands and led them out of the cockpit and into their room. Bulma she said in a whisper, are there any escape pods here? Bulma bit her lip and nodded, yes, but Chi we don't even know how far we are. Leaving would be suicide.

Radditz must've made the ship leave the docks while we were sleeping. Chi Chi felt tears come into her eyes. Everyone must think I've abandoned them. She whispered. I'm so stupid I should've been paying more attention! No Chi Chi! Bulma and Lunch both said we all should've been a little bit more watchful, but this is definitely not our faults. Vegeta snorted as he watched them go and then said we should prepare for the others arrival. Chi Chi stood up and grabbed her power pole. I can't take this shit! She said angrily and ran out of the room.

Chi Chi! The other girls shouted and they headed out of the room following her. She into the cockpit with the power pole and jumped up. She brought the pole down squarely on Napa's head. Napa let out a strangled gasp and fell over. Holy shit! Radditz said as he saw Napa topple over. Chi Chi glared at him with murder in his eyes. Which one of you bastards planned this?! She demanded angrily while twirling the pole in her hands. Vegeta stepped forward and said I did what do you plan to do about? Chi Chi tossed her power pole back to Lunch who caught it easily and then flew up to Vegeta punching him square in the face. He nearly fell but regained his balance.

He smirked as he wiped the blood that dripped from his nose. What's wrong? Afraid your people will think you left them all to die a miserable death? That you were too much of a coward to stay behind and defend your planet's population till the end. Chi Chi felt his words hit her like a physical blow. She stumbled backwards and clenched her eyes shut. You despicable bastard. You planned this from the start! Vegeta snorted and then said listen you idiot. If you ever wanted a chance to wish back all of those pathetic people who died and save the rest of them who will die, then you will be happy I got us away from that doomed fleet. Chi Chi looked sickened but listened to his words. What he said made perfect sense when you looked at it logically. Everyone would be wished back and Frieza would be gone. But when she thought about it emotionally the pain of knowing that everyone that was left behind would die horrible and gruesome deaths was too much. Vegeta watched as Chi Chi considered what he said and knew that she was fighting with himself. He saw the unshed tears well up in her eyes and the way her head hung down.

My people didn't do anything to deserve this. We minded our own business and tired to live our own lives. She began in a soft voice. We fought amongst our selves, but still. This is too much…it's just too much. I am even denied the right to die with them, although as a queen I should be the first to die. Tears leaked out from her eyes. Did you feel this way, when your planet was destroyed? Vegeta looked surprised by her question but answered with a simple yes. Chi Chi nodded and then wiped her eyes. She turned to Lunch and Bulma and said we'll see everyone again. What Vegeta did. Wasn't to hurt us.

He did it to help himself. Bulma glared at Vegeta and said so he took me away from my father and mother…So that we could get to Namek faster and wish Yamcha back. Chi Chi finished. Bulma quieted down when she heard Yamcha's name. She shrugged and then said alright Chi Chi, I'm with you. Lunch frowned but then she sighed. The most important people to her now were on this ship. Kakorroto said so you're not angry then? Angry? Chi Chi said with a frown. She punched him in the gut and he fell over. I am livid. He clutched his stomach and got up and grabbed her in a headlock. She growled and then kicked the back of knees and he promptly fell over again. She straddled him and said you're forgiven though, because you were only following orders.

With that she stood up and said I'm going to the shower I need a bath. Once Chi Chi left Bulma and Lunch also left the room. They were followed by Radditz and Kakorroto. How long will it be until the other sayians get here? Bulma said to Radditz. A few more hours. Radditz said with a shrug. Lunch tried to suppress the shiver that went through her spine but she couldn't. Radditz noticed and said don't worry, nothing will happen to you, I'll make sure no one messes with you. What about Bulma? Lunch said softly. I'll make sure nothing happens to her. Kakorroto said. Vegeta's orders were to keep you both alive, you don't need to worry. Radditz smirked and said the only one who would give you any trouble is Celipa. The female? Lunch said. Radditz nodded being that she's the last female sayian she is always trying to prove herself, not that she needs too since she's plenty strong. He smirked she'll probably try to assert dominance. Oh? Lunch said. Chi Chi is stronger than her, much stronger. Kakorroto replied.

Oh boy this is going to be a fight. Bulma sighed and Lunch agreed. A few hours later Radditz received a transmission. Prince Vegeta, they are right ahead of us. Vegeta smirked and said good let's get them inside the ship. Chi Chi who had returned from her shower frowned and then said Bulma, Lunch let's go and change. Both girls looked surprised but nodded and followed her inside of her room. What the hell was that all about? Napa said Kakorroto shrugged and then they ship beeped. They are outside. Vegeta said to Radditz let them in. Radditz nodded and opened the small dock for the rest of the sayians to enter the ship. Bardock, Celipa, Toma, Topeto, and Panbokin, came into the ship. They all bowed as soon as they saw the prince and said we are here your highness. Vegeta said yes I can see that.

He looked them over and said you will be accompanying me to the planet Namek where I will ask the dragon for immortality to kill Frieza. They all nodded and then Napa said alright there is a training room in the back and the rooms to sleep in are currently full, I expect you to deal with this problem on your own. Commander Napa the rooms are all full? I see three rooms and if you are sharing them then shouldn't there be a room left? Toma said. We have other occupants on this ship. Radditz said to Toma. Oh? Slaves from that backwater planet earth? No we have their young queen and her companions here. Women. Celipa sneered. Toma gave her tail a light squeeze and then turned to Vegeta. It seems Celipa wants to be the only female on board my prince, do you require these women alive? One of them is Kakorroto's mate, and the other is Radditz's intended. Bardock looked over at his sons with could only be described as disgust.

Celipa looked over at Kakorroto and frowned. Someone as strong as you shouldn't mate with a weak little female. Weak am I? Chi Chi said stepping out of her room. She was dressed in imperial fighting outfit with all of her necklaces around her neck and her power pole strapped to her back. She stared at Celipa with a cold glare and said I'm going to enjoy making you eat those words.


	13. A new Friendship

**_Whoop Whoop two chaps in one day...well three days shrug. Well anyway here we go! Oh and just so you guys _**

**_know, all of the sayians here are actually from the series. all of these sayians are on Bardock's squad in the movie _**

**_special... right so on with the chap._**

Celipa narrowed her eyes at Chi Chi and Chi Chi just glared back with a blank face. The others all looked at Chi Chi and noted her stance was flawless and she didn't show a hint of fear. Celipa said you don't know who you are messing with weakling. I'm the strongest female in the universe! Oh? Chi Chi said with a smile walking towards her in slow steps and switching her hips on purpose. Chi Chi Stopped in front of her and then smiled. Celipa growled and then aimed a punch for her face. Chi Chi ducked and then kicked Celipa's feet from under her making her land with a thud on the ground. Celipa was up again in an instant and tossing punches left and right towards Chi Chi. Chi Chi dodged every punch and then kicked Celipa in the stomach. Celipa gasped and fell over. Maybe you should stay down this time. Bulma said with a huge smile.

Toma watched as his mate got knocked over again by Chi Chi. _Strong little wench, no wonder Kakorroto likes her so much_! Celipa growled and fired an energy beam towards Lunch and Bulma. Both girls gasped and made it out of the way, just barely. Chi Chi's eyes narrowed and said you shouldn't have done that…I was going easy on you. She slammed her fist into Celipa's face, kicked her off of her feet and then did a skyscraper kick and sent her down to the floor. Damn..K.O. Bulma said seeing that Celipa wasn't getting up. Funny story. Chi Chi said kneeling down next to Celipa. I fought both Radditz, and Napa and beat them both. Celipa didn't look too surprised._ Wish I would've known that before hand._ Kakorroto went to stand next to Chi Chi and said that's enough. Chi Chi sighed and then said she started it. Celipa sat up and then spit blood out from her mouth. Toma walked over to her and said I told you not to pick a fight with someone until you're sure you can beat them. I was sure. Celipa said angrily getting up.

Chi Chi said no you weren't you called me a weakling and didn't' even try to read my power level with your scouter. Humph and Vegeta has the nerve to call me an idiot. Celipa blushed and then looked over at Vegeta. He frowned at her and she averted her gaze. Well everyone this is my mate Queen Chi Chi. Bardock looked her up and down and then snorted. Chi Chi turned to look at him and then said Kakorroto, he looks just like you! You mean he looks just like me, I'm his father. Bardock replied in a dry voice. Chi Chi frowned for a second when she heard his insult but then smiled. She walked over to him and said I can definitely see Radditz in you too. Radditz smirked and then said this is my intended. He gestured towards Lunch. Bardock looked Lunch over and then sighed. I guess it'll have to do, since Celipa is all we have left. Celipa frowned. What about this girl? Panboukin said looking at Bulma is she claimed. Bulma looked unnerved and went to go stand by Napa.

Oh you want me to claim you? Napa said with a smirk I promise I'll be gentle. Bulma turned pale and then looked back at Kakorroto. He shrugged and then Bulma said I already have a boyfriend, I'm already claimed. He is dead. Vegeta said then he turned to the other sayian men. If any of you want her you can have her. Like hell they can! Chi Chi said grabbing Bulma and then setting her down next to Kakorroto. Anyone tries to lay a hand on her and I'll kill you. Who are you to be giving orders? Toma demanded. Didn't you hear? Chi Chi sweetly, I'm a queen. Then she said you all must be hungry. All of them immediately perked up when they heard that. Right. Chi Chi said turning around and walking towards the kitchen I'll get started. Bulma followed her while Lunch sat down on the floor outside with the baby in her arms. Millie was sleeping and Lunch hoped she stayed that way for now. Celipa saw the baby and was almost instantly at Lunch's side. Is that your baby? Celipa asked in a hushed voice. Lunch looked startled for a second but then she nodded. Her name is Milagros. Celipa smiled and said can I hold her? Lunch looked surprised that this woman warrior would take an interest in the baby, but nodded and said just be gentle. I know Celipa said in a hushed voice as she picked Millie up.

Toma and the other sayians watched as Celipa's face lit up when Millie started to stir and opened her eyes. Millie blinked and then stared at Celipa. Celipa cooed and purred to the baby making Millie giggle. Radditz and Kakorroto looked at each other and then frowned. Both knew that since Celipa was left alive, Frieza made sure that she couldn't produce any children. Toma watched as his mate coddled the little baby. That's enough Celipa, give the brat back to its mother. Celipa looked wistful but handed Millie back to Lunch. Lunch smiled and said she likes you. Really? Celipa said. I just love babies. Lunch smiled and said Millie…she is a special baby. She is the last survivor from thousands of people. Frieza. Celipa said clenching her fists. Lunch nodded and then said we haven't been properly introduced have we? Celipa looked confused. My name is Lunch. Lunch said I'm Celipa. Celipa said. Lunch nodded. I want Frieza dead, no matter how it gets done. Lunch said. Celipa smirked and then said then I believe we want the same thing.

I believe in our prince, since the day our planet was destroyed by Frieza he has stopped at nothing to get revenge. Lunch said we didn't even know Frieza existed a week ago. Everything changed once your prince showed up to our planet. Frieza and his men killed off a third of our planet's population, and probably destroyed the planet its self by now. My belief is in Chi Chi. Celipa frowned and said yeah she is strong, though I plan on training to beat her. Lunch sighed and then said I'm training too although I just started. Celipa said you're pretty weak. I just started yesterday. Lunch replied glumly. Most earthlings aren't born with high power levels; we have to work at it. Celipa frowned thought fully and then shrugged. Radditz looked down at the two girls and they seemed to be getting along well. _That's a surprise Celipa usually hates other women._ Toma looked over at Radditz and then smirked at him. Do you want to take a shower before you eat? Lunch said looking thoughtfully at Celipa's armor.

You trying to say I stink? Celipa said with a smirk. No. Lunch said with a smile I'm just trying to make you comfortable. Celipa looked surprised and then shrugged. Sure a shower would fine. She replied. Ok Lunch said and stood up. I'll get you a change of clothes and then I'll take you to the showers. Celipa nodded and then allowed Lunch to lead her into the room she and Bulma shared. Lunch handed Celipa a pair of underwear and a red belly shirt and a pair of black jeans. Celipa frowned down at the clothes and said can I fight in these? Lunch nodded and said yeah they'll move with you. Celipa nodded and followed Lunch to the shower. Chi Chi and Bulma were trying to cook up a huge feast for the sayians. Topeto looked towards the kitchen as the smells started to waft out from it.

He ignored the others and walked inside of the kitchen and sat at the table. Chi Chi felt someone's eyes on her and she turned around. Topeto looked back at her. The food is almost ready. Chi Chi said turning back to the food. Vegeta walked in and said Damn it woman what's taking so long. Chi Chi frowned and then said I don't have the time to deal with you right now Vegeta. I have hungry people to feed and training to finish. Vegeta snorted and then looked over at Topeto. He looked up at the prince and then looked back at the food. Vegeta snorted and then left the kitchen. Bardock watched as the prince headed for the training room then looked over at Radditz.

So I've seen Kakorroto's woman fight, she's almost up to him in strength. What can your woman do? She had her uses. Radditz replied sparing his father a glance. Bardock was stronger than Radditz, but nowhere near Kakorroto's level. Panboukin said yeah I can name about two or three ways to use her. Radditz turned and growled at Panboukin. Calm down boy. Bardock said hitting Radditz on the shoulder. Radditz stopped growling, but didn't stop glaring. The food is ready! Bulma shouted from the kitchen. The sayian men looked at each other and then fought to get into the kitchen. Bulma and Chi Chi both screamed as all of them rushed into the kitchen at one time. _Their sayian men alright._

Chi Chi thought with a frown. She said ok, you all line up and I'll serve you. They pushed each other trying to form a single file line. Chi Chi sighed and then started to put out equal portions of food on their plates. Although when it came to Kakorroto and Radditz she gave them a little extra. She was met with protests from the other sayian men. Chi Chi touched her temple as she calmly explained since they were her family she was supposed to give them more. Bardock said then you should give me extra too seeing as how I am now your father. Chi Chi's eyes widened and then she turned away from them and faced the stove.

You are not my father, my father is dead. She whispered before she put extra food on his plate and left the room. Bulma watched her go and then frowned at Bardock. What's her problem? Bardock said to Kakorroto. He said she just lost her birth father yesterday to Frieza. Radditz frowned and said it was gruesome even for our standards; He destroyed that man and sent her back the pieces. Sent a note inside of it for her too. Napa said in between bites. Even I have to admit she's a strong woman. Strong in more than one sense. Radditz remarked, we didn't think there would be any opposition on her planet. There is still more to her than that. Kakorroto said there is still the matter of the power she inherits from her mother. What power would that be? Toma said. Can' explain it. Kakorroto said with a shrug it's not ki though. Have you seen her use it? Panboukin said. No I've felt it from inside of her. Kakorroto said. I can feel it through her bond. It's some kind of spiritual power. Keh, Ki is the only power. Topeto said.

Bardock disagreed, but decided to wait and see just what his daughter in law could do. Bulma knew exactly what power Kakorroto was referring to, but didn't say anything as she sat down to her own meal. Celipa and Lunch both came back into the kitchen and everyone looked up. Celipa's tail twitched in annoyance as she saw all of the men giving her an appreciative look. Toma came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. You look good. Celipa frowned and got loose from his hold.

Lunch went over to the stove and said here, this is your share of the food. Celipa looked surprised but took it and mumbled a quick thanks and then looked over at Lunch is there anywhere else I can eat? I don't want to eat with them. She said gesturing to the men. Napa frowned and then said what the hell is your problem Celipa?! I don't like being stared at as if I am a piece of meat commander. She answered shortly. It reminds me too much of my time on Frieza's ship. Napa frowned but backed off. Toma looked at the others and then said Celipa eat with me, they will avert their gazes. Lunch looked confused, but realized there was something Celipa didn't want the other girls to know.

Celipa sat by Toma and started to eat. Kakorroto finished and then headed towards the room where Chi Chi was. Chi Chi heard his footsteps and knew Kakorroto was coming. She stood up from the floor where she had been for the last fifteen minutes crying over pictures of her father and fallen friends. She gathered them up and shoved them into a drawer before he opened the door. Kakorroto heard the dresser drawer slam shut as he went to open the door. He already knew what she was doing so he just walked in and quietly walked over to her. She looked up at him and then turned away with a slight scowl on her face. He frowned at her and grabbed her face with his hands. She tried to pull away but he held her fast with one hand while he wiped her face free of tears with the other. You don't have to pretend with me Chi Chi, I already told you that. She said softly I know…but… Kakorroto didn't reply he just pulled her to him and kissed her gently. She sighed and returned his kiss. When he broke it off she was crying again.

Do I make you sad? Kakorroto said to her while stroking her hair. No Kakorroto. You make me happy. Chi Chi said smiling up at him. I can be myself around you, I can be Chi Chi. Not the Queen or the strongest female in the universe, just Chi Chi. Kakorroto said of course you never have to pretend with me. _**I'll always know how your feeling anyway, so there is no point in trying to hide how sad you are.** I miss my papa Kakorroto. I didn't mean to offend your father, but he'll never be like my papa.** I know that, and he knows that. He won't try to take your father's place, but still it's nice to have someone to call family.**_Chi Chi smiled and said softly I have a father in law, and a big brother. You have me too. Kakorroto said nuzzling her neck. Chi Chi tried to hide her megawatt smile from him, but he saw it and smirked. Why is that girl so angry? Chi Chi said referring to Celipa. Kakorroto frowned and then said it's a long story. Chi Chi went over to the bed and sat down and patted it. Kakorroto sat down next to her and then sighed. When Frieza destroyed the planet, he tried to get rid of every last sayian female.

He didn't know that Celipa was with my father's squad on the planet meat. When we found out about the planet being destroyed we tried to keep Celipa in hiding. We knew that if we wanted to preserve our race she needed to be protected. We tried to keep her in hiding, so Frieza targeted her mate Toma. He captured Toma during a mission and threatened to kill him if we didn't give Celipa up. So Celipa would've died if he killed Toma anyway. Chi Chi said softly. Kakorroto nodded and said Frieza really messed them both up. When he got a hold of Celipa he made her infertile, so that she would never bear any children. Since she was the last female left alive, there was no chance of having any full blooded sayians. Chi Chi said how horrible! How did he make her infertile? Maybe Bulma can help her. Kakorroto shrugged and said she doesn't talk about her time on Frieza's ship, but I know this. She never let's any male other than Toma touch her and she hates being stared at by men. She prefers to be viewed as another one of the guys. I am sure whatever Frieza and the others on that ship did to her has scarred her for the rest of her days.

Chi Chi felt nothing but pity and sadness for Celipa. She had a fairly good idea of just what happened to her on the ship. How did you find out about the planet being destroyed Kakorroto Chi Chi asked him lying down on the bed. You'll have to ask Vegeta about that, he never did tell us how he knew it was Frieza. Chi Chi's thoughts drifted back to Celipa. _I want to help her, even though she was such a bitch earlier. She's suffering just like the rest of us are._ Back in the Kitchen the sayian men had just finished their meal and were now getting sleepy. Bulma frowned as she saw some of then starting to drift off to sleep in the kitchen._ This is going to be a problem, I didn't count of Vegeta inviting all of his little friends here._ She got up from the table and headed into the training room where Vegeta was training.

Bulma opened the door and nearly got hit by a stray Ki blast. Her gaps alerted Vegeta to her presence. What the hell are you doing in here? Vegeta asked as he flew over to her. I came here to let you know that you have to find room for your people to sleep in. Bulma said in a not so nice tone. Woman, don't make me scar that pretty face of yours. You touch me and you'll never even get a hint of where the dragonballs are. Bulma said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. Vegeta snorted and said somewhere to put my people you say? Those are third class and second class soldiers. They'll sleep anywhere.

Bulma shouted aren't you supposed to care about your people? They're alive aren't they? Vegeta said turning around. Put them out in the hallway for all I care. Maybe you should sleep in the hallway. Bulma muttered under her breath. What was that wench? Vegeta said with a frown. My name is Bulma..B.U.L.M.A. I know what your name is bitch, I just don't care to use it. You little prick! Bulma snarled at him as her cheeks turned bright red. Vegeta smirked at her and said what are you going to do about it? Nothing. Bulma said Just like I'm not going to help you find the dragonballs, you're on your own now you little shit! Bulma shouted and then turned to walk away from him. Vegeta's yes narrowed and within two seconds he had Bulma against the wall. I told you to watch your mouth woman. He said in a dead calm voice. She whimpered and then he released her. He looked down at her throat which was bruising slightly.

He frowned and then grabbed her. She tried to push herself away, but Vegeta held her fast. He bent his lips down to her neck and brushed a soft kiss against it. She let out a soft cry. The next thing she knew Vegeta pushed her away and then said leave me now woman. Bulma glared at him, but turned on her heel and left. Vegeta snorted and watched as she left. _Good thing she didn't stay here I would've created my heir right now. Now that's not a bad idea, I should give her a son so that if I die, he could continue the fight against that disgusting lizard._


	14. mind games, making an heir and getting t...

_**Well everyone I just finished with another super long Chappie for you( Maybe I should've split it up into two)**_

**_Now I am warning you this one is a bit of a tear jerker...and pretty much whoa..but it will all lead to somewhere I _**

**_promise! Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing! _**

_Just what the hell was that all about? First he's trying to kill me and then he kisses me, and then he pushes me away! Ohhh I'm so pissed right now!_ Bulma thought as she headed back down the hallway towards her own room. She didn't look at any of the sayian warriors as she passed by, although she noticed the catcalls and hisses being directed at her._ For the first time in my life, I wish I wasn't so pretty._ She walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. She winced when she touched her throat. It throbbed a little and she knew her voice would be a little hoarse for a couple of days_. At least I'm still alive; sometimes I think my mouth is going to be the death of me._She sighed as she turned over in bed. Only three days now until we get to Namek. She muttered as she lay on her stomach. She heard someone come into the room and looked up. She was very surprised to see Lunch come into the room with Celipa. Bulma sat up and shot Lunch a questioning glance. Lunch smiled and said Clelipa this is Bulma briefs, the greatest Scientist from earth. Bulma this is Celipa, the last female sayian.

Bulma said nice to meet you. Celipa just nodded her head and then sat down on Lunch's bed. Where are all of you going to sleep? Bulma said looking over at Celipa. Celipa shrugged and said I'd prefer to be separated from the men other than Toma. Her tail flicked as she said these words. Bulma frowned and then said maybe I can come up with an arrangement for that. Lunch, why don't you go sleep with Radditz, and then Celipa and Toma can take your bed? Lunch blushed and Celipa laughed. So then I guess you haven't done anything with him yet. Not willingly no. Lunch replied in a soft voice. Bulma straightened up and said he forced you?! At first, and he also managed to drive Tienshinhan away. Lunch said with a rueful smirk. My other half is planning something, but we're both starting to like him. What about Tien? Bulma said as Celipa looked at Lunch with a thoughtful expression. She sighed and said He said such hurtful things to me, and he didn't even try listening to me. Bulma nodded in understanding. Celipa looked over at Bulma with a smirk and said what happened between you and the prince?

Bulma nearly fell over when Celipa asked her and said how did you know I was around Vegeta? Celipa said Sayian have advanced sense, including the sense of smell. Lunch looked over at Bulma. Bulma smirked and said he nearly tried to kill me. She showed off the bruises on her neck. You are always pushing it Bulma. Lunch said in a sigh. Bulma shrugged and said I don't care how strong he is or that he's a prince. He'll treat me like the beautiful women I am. Celipa and Lunch started to laugh uncontrollably. You are hilarious. Lunch said wiping the tears from her face. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard throughout the ship. What the hell is that?! Napa shouted in annoyance. Kakorroto gritted his teeth in the room and said that sound is driving me insane! Celipa winced. A transmission is coming in from somewhere Bulma said and jumped up. In the room Chi Chi also got up and raced out of her room.

What's going on?! Radditz said as he followed the girls. We're getting a transmission! Chi Chi shouted over her shoulder. They all raced into the control room and punched in the view screen. What greeted Chi Chi and Bulma angered and shocked them. Zarbon chuckled and said well if it isn't the barbarian princess. Excuse me I mean the barbarian queen. Chi Chi's jaw clenched and she hissed just what the hell do you want?! He smirked at her and twirled a glittering gold necklace with a piece of jagged emerald attached to the bottom. That's… Your mother's? Zarbon said finishing her sentence. It was your father's dying wish that it be given to you. When I capture you I'll be more than happy to grant that wish.

Chi Chi's heart constricted painfully. Zarbon noticed her pained expression and continued yes he certainly was a fighter. By now the rest of them had tried to fight inside of the control room and were listening to Zarbon speak. Oh Vegeta it's you, I was just telling the little barbarian how her father's last moments went. He turned back to Chi Chi and smirked. He never begged I must admire him for that. Zarbon smiled and said his blood poured down in rivers when we cut his arms legs and back. He didn't udder a word he just glared at me. Even when we cut open his stomach and showed his intestines to him, he didn't beg or plead for his worthless life.

The others looked at Chi Chi while she struggled not to break down and cry in front of the others. He only said two things over and over. Do you want to know what he said and how I know? Chi Chi didn't answer so Zarbon continued. He only said Chi Chi and Elainaiya over and over again. Chi Chi let out a chocked gasp. Do you want to know how I know Chi Chi? He smiled at her with extreme cruelty. I know because I was the one who killed him. But that's not all we have for you today love. He gestured behind him and his image faded. Lunch and Bulma shed tears for Chi Chi because they knew she couldn't.

The others looked at Chi Chi and saw how she was trembling and noted how much agony she must be in. That was nothing compared to what was going to be viewed next. A picture of the earth was put onto the screen. Lunch and Bulma both looked up at the screen with fear in their eyes. No. Bulma said with a shake of her head. I thought he would leave the planet alone if we left it! You thought wrong Vegeta said coldly as he eyed the screen. He knew exactly what would happen next as he moved to stand by her. A bright yellow beam slammed into the atmosphere and it evaporated and went soaring into the earth. Lunch let out a yell as Chi Chi shook her head in disbelief the crust stripped away and cracked the mantle melted and then the core exploded taking the rest of the world and the moon with it. Bulma started to scream loudly and shouted as the light enveloped the entire screen. Vegeta restrained her as she cried out. Lunch cried into Radditz's embrace all while Chi Chi sunk to her knees and stared at the screen. Zarbon returned and said did you enjoy the little movie?

Bardock looked at the girls with pity as Celipa shuddered against Toma. He stroked her hair and glared at the screen. Kakorroto sat next to Chi Chi and placed his hands on her shoulders. You bastard I will kill you Chi Chi said from her spot on the floor. She glared up at him and tears threatened to leak from her eyes you manipulative arrogant disgusting creature. She spat out I swear I'll tear you limb from limb with my own hands. No one else will destroy you! Zarbon smirked at her and said I'll have you in my bed before you even manage to hit me barbarian queen. I never said I was finished. He gestured towards another screen and said see what happens to those that defy Lord Frieza. Vegeta watch closely as well.

On the screen came the fleet of the earth's survivors. No! Chi Chi gasped and shot up from her position on the floor. If you attack them I swear you will never be able to hide from me, your death will not be swift and merciful. I will take me time and gut you like you did with my father. You better back off and leave them alone or you will live to regret it! She said in a quick breath as the others watched. You stay the hell away from them Lunch shouted I swear to kami I don't care how strong any of you are I'll find a way to kill you all!

Bulma said release me Vegeta, I have to warn the troops! Vegeta said there is no point they will all die. Let me go! Bulma shouted as tears fell from her eyes I have to try! Vegeta let her go and she raced over to a control panel and typed in the code. She was connected to her father who said Bulma where on earth…Not now dad! Bulma said listen to me you're about to be attacked you need to mobilize all of the troops and try to make a clean get away activate all your shields and fire every damn weapon you have. Dr Briefs looked flustered but then nodded. I understand Bulma I'll the alert on now. Dr Briefs turned on the alarm and every force was mobilized. Zarbon chuckled at the antics and said nothing will save them from Frieza's wrath.

Zarbon shouted attack! Ships converged on the earth's ships as fighters went out to greet them. Soon a full fledged battle was being fought. Everyone was watching as the earth was holding it's on. Ha ha ha! Lunch said jumping up and down when she saw enemy ships being taken down. Now you'll see our strength! Bulma smirked as the ships were fighting off the enemy. I told them. Chi Chi said softly watching from Kakorroto's arms. No mercy. Zarbon grew frustrated and then smirked at something. A huge blast came out of nowhere and slammed into two of the ships going through them. Bulma shrieked again and Lunch cried out as it blew them up. Chi Chi closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fingers hard. Kakorroto looked at Chi Chi as he felt a power erupt from inside of her. Enough. She said in a soft but firm voice.

Everyone stared as her as they sensed something erupt from inside of her and then looked towards the screen. The blast was suddenly being repelled as a blue shield appeared against the rest of the fleet. What the hell is that?! Panboukin said as the blast was being pushed back. They looked at Chi Chi and watched as she seemed to struggle with the shield. _This woman there is a lot more to her than meets the eye._ Bardock thought as he watched the beam being pushed back. Chi Chi screamed out in agony as she felt her very life force being drained from her as the shield began to fade. _I've got to hold on, so many people...I need to hold on!_

The beam was pushed back completely Retreat! Zarbon shouted as the beam went back towards his own troops. Chi Chi let out another scream. Amazing fucking amazing! Toma said as the beam was pushed back. Zarbon glared at Chi Chi as she let out another scream of pure agony._ I'd better report this to lord Frieza._He said I'll be seeing you again Chi Chi. the transmission ended. Chi Chi dropped to her knees as the shield disappeared. She breathed hard as Kakorroto stood behind her. Chi Chi are you ok?! He said She looked up at him weakly and tried to talk but couldn't. She tensed and then fainted. Chi Chi! Bulma shouted as she ran past them and supported Chi Chi in her lap. Lunch went to stand by them as Radditz went behind them.

Vegeta stared thoughtfully at her and said that wasn't all Ki was it? Bulma frowned at him and then looked back down at her. Kakorroto growled out the word Zarbon and then picked her up. Lunch slumped back into Radditz's arm. Damn it all to hell! She shouted. Bulma stood up and then said father, is everyone alright? Other than the two ships we lost everything is fine. Dr Briefs replied. Bulma nodded and then said softly. I think it's best if you find another planet to head to. Dr Briefs was about to cut in when Bulma said Chi Chi has enough to worry about without her having to protect you too. You know what happened to her mother when she over exerted those powers. Dr Briefs said so then that was Chi Chi. Bulma nodded. I understand Dr Briefs said softly, please be careful Bulma, Lunch. Both nodded and the screen went dark.

Celipa hadn't stopped shuddering since she saw Zarbon and still couldn't stop now. Celipa are you ok? Lunch said turning to her. Yes I'll be fine she said it's just that when I see him I… She stopped herself and then said I'll be fine. Good Lunch said softly and then said I have a favor to ask you then. Celipa said what is it? Help me train while Chi Chi is asleep, when she wakes up we'll train together. I refuse to sit by and leave everything on Chi Chi's shoulders. As her name was mentioned she began to stir and blinked up at the light. Chi Chi. Kakorroto said softly. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. Chi Chi said getting out of Kakorroto's arms and standing up. She looked over at Lunch and Bulma.

They both saw the haunted look in her eyes. Bardock frowned when he looked over at Chi Chi's eyes he saw that same look in Vegeta's eyes. At that time Vegeta refused to eat or do anything but train. Even Radditz was casting worried looks a Chi Chi. Sister are you going to be alright? No. Chi Chi said simply. I will never be alright again. Kakorroto held her to him. Lunch, Bulma I know you're suffering just like I am. I need to rest, when I wake up again I'll join you to train. Lunch nodded and wiped at her eyes. I am going with Celipa now. Chi Chi bit her lips hard enough that it drew blood. She let out a small choked cry and then couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She let out a loud wail and then broke down into sobs that tore through Kakorroto's soul.

Everyone truly pitied Chi Chi. Even Vegeta felt a bit of pity, even though he snorted at her tears. Kakorroto lifted her up into his arms and led her out of the room as her wails echoed off the ship walls. Bulma cried softly too as she turned away from the group. Lunch was the only one who couldn't cry anymore. Her anger burned through her sadness. Celipa, please let's go…teach me everything you know. Lunch said in a pleading voice. Celipa nodded and led her out of the room. Topeto muttered Strong women. They need to be strong to Survive. Panboukin said looking over at Bulma. He noted the prince was standing close to her and didn't push her away as she moved closer to him for comfort. Bardock said did you feel that power?

It was Ki mixed with something else, I don't know how to describe it other than it felt….Pure. Bulma said softly from her spot next to Vegeta. She didn't say anymore as she slunk down to the floor and buried her head in her hands. Thank Kami Zarbon didn't take the rest of them out. She whispered into her hands. Radditz left the room and went after Lunch and Celipa. He wanted to help Lunch train as well. Bardock saw his son leave and then turned back to Vegeta. _So then this woman is going to bear his son. If I were him I would've chosen Chi Chi._ He smirked when he thought of his sons._ Radditz, you've done a fine job choosing your mate, I can see that woman is going to become a force to be reckoned with._ _Kakorroto, you've always made me proud, but I am truly pleased with your choice for a mate._

As the next day rolled around Chi Chi, Lunch, Bulma, Celipa, and Radditz. Toma, Kakorroto and Napa were in the training room. Lunch had progressed at an amazing rate in one day. It's funny what emotions could force you to achieve. Lunch had trained non stop after she saw the video Zarbon graced them with. She was twice as strong now as she was when she started. Radditz progressed as well helping Lunch along. She was now able to fly and form small Ki attacks. Although they were small they packed quite a punch. She would be more than able to get rid of any low level soldiers that came her way. Bulma had progressed a little herself. She could now fly for short periods at a time and had mastered the solar flare. She also got down a lot of other defensive moves.

Celipa had advanced up to the second class. Chi Chi had done well for herself as well She and Kakorroto had sparred several times and she was able to beat him a couple of times. She smirked thinking back to the first fight she had with him. He had beaten her to the ground. Now she was able to defend against his attacks and hit him really good with hers. Toma was up to elite status and was thrilled about it. Napa progressed a little as most of the time he just watched the others fight. Bulma collapsed to the floor. I think I'm done for now. She said in between rapid breaths. The others nodded at her. She smiled and then made her way out of the training room.

Damn I need a shower and then my bed. She sighed softly grabbing some clothes and getting into the shower. Vegeta saw her go into the bathroom and went into her room. Before he went in he turned to the others and said I am not to be disturbed. Of course my prince. The others answered. Bulma walked out of the shower a little while later and headed into her room drying her wet hair with a towel._ Yes now I can go to bed! Bed bed bed!_ She walked into her room and closed the door heading for her bed. She let out a startled gasp when she saw Vegeta sitting down on her bed and eying her with a smirk. I've been waiting for you. He said in a smooth voice as he stood up. For me? Bulma said why don't you go to the kitchen? I think you misunderstand. Vegeta said with a smirk. I'll help you understand what I mean right now. Bulma let out a surprised yelp as Vegeta stood up and pulled her to him. He graced her neck with a small nip. Vegeta let me go! Bulma cried out. Vegeta smirked down at her struggling and said you should be pleased. I've chosen you to be the mother of my child.

Bulma said what?! I don't remember agreeing to this! You didn't have to. Vegeta replied as he pulled her down to the bed. Vegeta! Let me go! She cried. Shut up and relax. This will not take too long. As soon as I am done with you I will leave. He replied pinning her beneath him. Please don't Bulma pleaded beneath him as he brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. She let out a soft cry as his lips brushed against a sensitive spot. He chuckled against her as his hands trailed downwards. Vegeta…no. Bulma moaned as his teasing was starting to make her delirious. Vegeta said nothing but leaned over her and began to grace kisses all over her body. Bulma gasped again and then searched with her hands behind her for a gun she kept handy behind her bedpost. Her fingers closed around the barrel as Vegeta was working down towards her breasts. Her breathed hitched when he reached the right one, but she kept her concentration on slowly lifting the gun over his head and placing it into her right hand. Vegeta froze when he felt something press onto the side of his head. You will release me now. Bulma said in a cold voice as she took the safety off the gun.

Vegeta chuckled and said will you really shoot me? He ran his tongue across her breast and she gasped and pressed it harder against him temple. I will shoot you Vegeta; take your hands off of me! Bulma said forcefully. Vegeta smirked and then moved up from Bulma' chest and towered over her. She narrowed her eyes and said get off of me now! He snorted and started to stand up. As soon as he saw the Bulma's grip relaxed on the gun, he knocked it out of her hands and it clattered to the floor. She gasped and then looked up at him. He glared down at her and then bent down to her face. She let out another yelp when he gripped her hair and pulled on it slightly. He smirked at her fear, but was inwardly pleased with her resistance. _At least she has some spirit to her._ He resumed his work on her breast and then trailed his tongue down her body. _Foolish girl coming to the room in nothing but a towel in front of a bunch of sayian warriors. She was practically asking for this. _No what are you doing?! Bulma asked Vegeta as he went further down and then stopped.

Vegeta smirked and then he said I'm getting you ready for me. With that he dove into her very essence. Bulma let out a low moan as he tasted and teased her forcing her to bend at his will. She gasped in pleasure even as her mind was screaming out in pain. _No…no this is wrong only Yamcha should be doing this to me…Yamcha!_ Vegeta looked up in her eyes and saw that lust had clouded them over. He smirked as he sped up his movements. Bulma let out a strangled yell as she reached her peak. Vegeta smirked and was getting ready to drive into her before she stopped shuddering. As soon as he pushed into her the firs time, Bulma snapped out of her pleasure induced haze and cried out No! Vegeta don't!

He just bent down to her face and graced her lips with his. He pressed them against hers and then his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. She resisted at first, but after he hit a pleasure spot inside of her she let out a throaty moan and Vegeta's tongue met her own._ No why is he doing this to me?! I don't want this! I only wanted Yamcha…Yamcha I miss you so much! I am so sorry!_ Vegeta looked up at her and saw that her eyes were now filled with unshed tears and he frowned. He wanted her to be enjoying this as much as he was. His tail unwound from his waist and trailed down between her legs and started to rub against her in light patterns. She gasped again and closed her eyes tightly. She cried out again s another climax over take her and Vegeta let out a low groan as her climax led to his. He pushed into her roughly as he released his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her and looked down at her face. She looked away from him and tears burned the corner of her eyes. He frowned but then rolled off of her. She moved away from him and hugged her knees up to her chest.

Vegeta stood up and dressed himself again. Woman, from now on wherever you go, you will have a guard with you. You are not to engage in any battle other than self defense and you are to make it off of Namek alive, do you understand? Bulma said nothing she just started to cry softly. Vegeta felt a twinge of remorse but then shook it off and growled at her do you understand? She gave a sharp nod of her head as she cried harder. Vegeta frowned and then said don't be so upset, this makes you a queen. Bulma looked up in a rage and said you mated with me as well?! Vegeta shrugged and said more or less. Then you must know how I feel about you. She said with contempt. You hate me. That will change. It changed with Kakorroto and it changed with Radditz, you will be no different. Kakorroto seems to love Chi Chi, and Radditz cares for Lunch. You care for no one but yourself. Bulma replied. I will always hate you, never forget that.

Vegeta smirked at her and then brushed her face from her hair. We'll see how you feel about me in a few months. Then he frowned hate me or not, you will have my son. Bulma touched her stomach and frowned. Vegeta placed a mockingly gentle kiss on her cheek and then stood up to leave. If I die at Namek, then my son will take my place. If I truly am pregnant with your child, then I will raise him as an earthling. Vegeta snorted and said at this rate there will be no earthlings left. If not to take revenge for me, then at least raise your son to take revenge for those earthlings you have lost already, and the ones who will surely die now. Bulma started to think about that as Vegeta left the room. Panboukin, Topeto. Vegeta said both of them came over to him. From now on you will be guarding the loud mouth. Panboukin looked like he was ready to protest but Vegeta stopped him with a glare. She will be carrying my heir. If we do, she must make it out alive. Topeto and Panboukin nodded in understanding. Celipa couldn't have any children and was mated, so she was ruled out as a possible candidate. Chi Chi was mated to Kakorroto, and Lunch was to be mated with Radditz. Vegeta really had no other choice.

Chi Chi walked out of the training room into the showers. _Damn we land on Namek soon; I hope we're ready for this. I can feel Frieza's power from here, he is strong._ She rinsed off and then let the warm water relax her tense muscles. Shit I am exhausted. She moaned rubbing her neck. She stepped out of the shower and then headed over to her room. She went to lie down in her bed. Soon everyone filed out of the training room to get some rest before the ship set down on Namek the next day. Vegeta went into his room for some rest and to prepare for the next day

Celipa and Toma went into Bulma's room and aw Bulma sprawled out on her bed. Kakorroto went into the room with Chi Chi and went to sleep beside her knowing it might be the last time they ever get to do it. Radditz and Lunch also slept together knowing they may never feel the comfort of each others embrace again. Kakorroto turned to Chi Chi and she looked up at him. Are you afraid? Chi Chi said softly. Kakorroto said only for you, I am not worried about myself. She touched his hair and then said I am scared. It's alright to be afraid Kakorroto replied holding her close. His tail wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled the crook of her neck. He touched her stomach and said you need to take good care of yourself Chi Chi. His double meaning went right by Chi Chi as she crushed herself against him saying you need to take care of yourself as well, I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt or even… Don't worry. Kakorroto said kissing her cheek. We'll all make it out of this, and everything will be restored. Radditz and Lunch listened to Chi Chi and Kakorroto's whispers and Radditz silently agreed with his brother's words.

Lunch trembled in his arms. For all of the newly acquired strength she had gained, she was still weaker than he was. I'll keep you safe. Radditz said softly against her ear. Lunch looked up at him and then smiled. Good. She said softly, because I haven't carried out my revenge yet. Her dark eyes sparkled and his face broke out into a grin. He crushed her to him and he whispered I knew I made he right choice when I picked you. Even though she should've been angry, her heart swelled when she heard him say that. You idiot. She said in a soft voice. She yawned and Radditz yawned as well. His tail wrapped possessively around her thigh and she leaned against his chest. She closed her eyes and was lulled to sleep by his deep even breathing.

Toma held Celipa close as she shuddered uncontrollably. He let out a low growl and she tried to stop but couldn't. You don't need to be afraid; I won't ever let anything happen to you again. He said in a gruff voice as he pulled her on top of him. I know she said softly, I just can't stop shaking. Celipa replied. He pulled her on top of him and rubbed her shoulders and back. She relaxed against him and he said do not worry, we will kill everyone who dared to put their hands on you. Celipa nodded and then wrapped her hands around his neck and said I only hope the prince can defeat Frieza, I hope he has hit the legendary status. Toma said I hope so too.

Now rest, we have to be ready for tomorrow. I know Celipa said giving Toma a nip on the nose. Both looked over at Bulma who seemed to be having problems sleeping._ It smells like the prince in here, I wonder if he did what I think he did._ Toma thought to himself. He noticed that Panboukin and Topeto were keeping watch outside of the door. I hope she can last. Celipa said gesturing towards Bulma, she is such a weak little thing. Toma smirked and said take a deep breath, I am sure she will be fine. Celipa inhaled deeply and let out a small gasp.

Vegeta sat in his room and thought of the events in the past and made predictions of the future. He knew that not everyone would survive Namek, but he hoped that they would be able to take that lizard out before they were killed. He knew that if he perished his best hopes would lie in Kakorroto and Chi Chi. He smirked when he thought about them having offspring. His thoughts then turned to Bulma. He felt a sharp stab of remorse when he thought about the tears in her eyes. After that he cursed himself for thinking about her feelings. He was not supposed to care about one weak woman's feelings. _She should be happy I even considered her._ Vegeta thought to himself with a frown. Even as he was thinking this he found himself walking towards her room and passing by the lightly sleeping forms of Topeto and Panboukin. He walked inside and closed the door waking Toma. He looked up and then saw his prince. Vegeta let out a low growl and then said you get up and go to my former room with Napa. Toma was instantly picking Celipa up and walking out of the room.

Vegeta took Bulma into his arms and spooned against her. Bulma sighed at the warmth and snuggled in getting more comfortable. Vegeta also felt better and both drifted off to sleep. Bardock had gone back into his own space pod to rest for the night. Panboukin and Topeto were sleeping on the floor outside of Bulma's room. Everyone was a little frightened about what awaited them once they got to Planet Namek, but none of them would admit it.

So you mean to tell me the attack on the ship was averted by a blue shield that materialized out of nowhere?! Yes Lord Frieza, I saw it with my own eyes. Zarbon said nervously. I see. Frieza said tapping his tail thoughtfully I guess we underestimated them, and also the earthlings. How many of our small fighters did we lose? About half of what we sent out my lord. Zarbon said. Frieza frowned and then said you will greet out guests when they land here, won't you Zarbon? Yes of course Lord Frieza. Zarbon said with a huge smile. Won't they be surprised to find us here waiting for them when they thought we were behind them? It's a good thing you recruited that spy, he gives such good information. Indeed, who would've ever thought that there were magical balls that could grant your wishes? Frieza smirked and said how many of them have we gotten so far? We are already up to four Lord Frieza we only need three. For everything I have lost because of Vegeta and that barbarian queen, I will take away twice as much. Zarbon nodded and then thought of the look of rage Chi Chi had in her eyes. _You will not be the only one gaining something Lord Frieza; I will have that little bitch in my bed._

The next morning Chi Chi was the first one awake. She went into the kitchen armed with capsules and began to encapsulate food, water and other supplies that she knew they would need. Then she started to make a hearty meal so that everyone would be ready to face whatever came towards them. Panboukin and Topeto were the second people up and both headed towards their pods. Chi Chi didn't spare them a second glance as she chopped up Vegetables and meat. Celipa and Toma woke up and both went into the kitchen when they smelled the food cooking. Chi Chi turned around and graced them with a small smile and then turned back to her cooking. Celipa said how long until we are due to land? I am guessing another five hours.

Chi Chi replied finishing the first wave of food and setting it down in front of them. Here eat up. She said in a quiet voice. Toma and Celipa looked up at her and noticed she still looked tired. You should get some more rest. Toma said in between bites of his food. Celipa growled at Toma for showing concern to another female and Toma tugged her tail lightly. I can't sleep now; I still have so much to do. I have to figure out who can keep the baby, a defense strategy…Celipa said keep the baby with Bulma, she'll be the best protected of us all. Chi Chi was about to ask what that meant until Kakorroto strode out of the room. She turned to him and smiled tenderly. _If we make it out of this alive, If everything goes as it should I'll have no qualms about spending the rest of my days with this man._

Kakorroto sat down to the breakfast Chi Chi made him and then she turned back to the stove. Soon the kitchen was crowded with people waiting for food. The only two people she hadn't seen yet were Vegeta and Bulma. As soon as she thought about them Bulma came out of the room with a disturbed look on her face. Chi Chi noticed immediate and said Bulma, what's wrong?_ Should I tell her now? No we need to concentrate on beating Frieza; there will be time afterwards to make Vegeta pay for what he did to me._ Nothing's wrong Bulma said pasting a smile on her face. I'd better go check the ship to make sure everything's alright and then I'll have some breakfast. Chi Chi frowned but decided not to press the matter until later. Vegeta strode out of the room sometime later and collected his food. He looked over at everyone and said once everyone is finished eating. Go and prepare for battle. Yes my Prince everyone except Lunch, Chi Chi and Bulma answered.

Everyone finished eating and went there separate ways... Bardock said Chi Chi come here. Chi Chi looked puzzled but then said yes? What are you going to be wearing to fight? Bardock said. Chi Chi said one of my training uniforms, why is that a problem? Kakorroto said Chi Chi….She looked over at him and shrugged then looked back over at Bardock. Vegeta said you will wear these, and be happy that you are representing the sayian empire. He tossed her a black spandex suit with armor and boots. It was a full suit and it had no shoulder protectors. Chi Chi frowned and tossed it right back and said I will wear what I wish. Lunch frowned when Radditz handed her an outfit similar to Chi Chi's expect the body suit was a pale gray. Vegeta then looked over at Bulma and said this if for you. Bulma glared at him as he handed her a set of armor identical to his. But that's royal armor…Kakorroto said looking over at Bulma.

Quiet fool. Vegeta said. Kakorroto glared at Vegeta for a second, but then turned back to Chi Chi. Bulma scowled and said I don't want to wear anything that reminds me of you. Chi Chi said I'll give you one of my training outfits Bulma. Vegeta glared at the both of them and then said you will wear this. I'll wear whatever the fuck I please, and you won't tell me differently. Vegeta was in her face in a second and then he said softly to her you will wear what I tell you or I swear I will let your friends know how much you enjoyed what happened. Bulma turned pale and then snatched the armor fine. She hissed and then walked into her room to change. What the fuck did you…Chi Chi began but was cut off by Kakorroto who said Why don't you just wear the armor too Chi Chi? Bulma will probably feel more comfortable if you wear it. Chi Chi scowled but grabbed the armor back and went into the room to change.

A few hours later the ship shifted and landed on the ground. Everyone came out of the ship and tensed. Oh no! Chi Chi cried. What's wrong?! Kakorroto and Radditz both said. Frieza, he is here…I can sense him. Vegeta growled and then tapped his scouter. Sure enough the power levels went through the roof. Damn it! He swore. We've got to find those dragonballs and fast. Bulma nodded and turned back to the ship. She took out a small capsule and put the whole ship inside. She took out her dragon radar as baby Millie let out a coo. The closest one is a few hundred yards that way, she said pointing east. Then she frowned and said four of them are together. Someone is already gathering them Lunch said softly Kami I only hope it's not Frieza.

Vegeta frowned and then turned to Bulma what about the other two? Bulma clicked the radar again and said the second one is a few hundred miles south of here, and the third is a few hundred miles in the north. Vegeta nodded and then said alright, we'll split up into three groups and collect a dragonball…Something is coming! Chi Chi said. Celipa nodded and said it's heading this way fast. Power level is…Twenty three thousand. Zarbon. Vegeta said with a growl. Chi Chi said Zarbon?! He's mine. Zarbon flew towards the group and landed right in front of them. Vegeta looked back at Bulma who was immediately flanked by Napa and Bardock. He smirked and said it's so good to see you again Vegeta. Only for you. Vegeta replied glaring at Zarbon.

Lord Frieza has ordered that you be brought back to his ship alive. Now do you want to do this the easy way? Or will you make me happy and do it the hard way. I never liked making you happy, but I think I'll make an exception this one time. Never mind him. Chi Chi said angrily stepping forward, your fight is with me you fucking bastard. Zarbon chuckled and turned towards her. You wish to fight with me little queen? Chi Chi walked towards him and tossed her power pole to the ground she tied her hair up and then got into a fighting stance. I can handle this. She said without turning to the others you go and find what we are looking for. Vegeta frowned and then said Kakorroto you remain here with her the rest of you split up into two teams and search for the balls. They all nodded and Bulma shouted be careful Chi Chi. Of course. Chi Chi said with a smile you too. Bulma nodded and they flew off. _Don't worry papa, I will restore your honor._ And now bastard it's just you and I. Chi Chi said with a nasty smirk.


	15. Zarbon gets lucky, the elder, the spy an...

**_Well I did it again kids I got another chappie out for you guys I hope you like it cause soon Frieza will be rearing _**

**_his ugly little head. Ah I just did a drawing with Lunch in a third class sayian suit anyway want it you can email _**

**_me for it the "song" is the english translation of Dearest from Inuyasha. ( Love _**

**_that song well everyone hope you enjoy!_**

Zarbon smiled as he watched Chi Chi fall into a stance. The stronger you are, the more fun it will be to break you. He said licking his lips. Yes I agree Chi Chi said with a malicious smirk. Don't just stand there come at me if you're going to break me. Zarbon smiled and then flew towards her. Chi Chi smiled and ducked under his arms as he reached out to punch her. She lifted her leg up and kicked him in the mouth sending him flying up in the air. She followed him as he stopped himself and wiped his mouth. Beautiful and deadly, yes you'll be mine. Zarbon said with a chuckle. Like hell I will! Chi Chi shouted and kicked him in the gut. He fell back down but stopped himself and smirked at her. She frowned and then she said let's end this warm up and get into the real fight hmm? Zarbon said of course my queen. She frowned deeply and then raised her hands above her head. _What's she doing…trying to form a ki attack? I'll put a stop to that._ Zarbon rushed forward just as Chi Chi predicted and she kicked him on his jaw sending him flying into the ground and leaving a small crater. Chi Chi looked down at the ground and saw him sprawled out inside of it. Over already? Oh well. She said flying down to the ground intending to break his back.

Zarbon waited until the last moment then grabbed Chi Chi and flipped her under him. Her back hit the ground hard and she let out a sharp cry. Zarbon straddled her and said a fitting position don't you think? Chi Chi saw Kakorroto advancing and shook her head. He stopped coming and then she turned to Zarbon. A fitting position you say? Tell me does Frieza hold you like this in his bed? Chi Chi said in a mockingly sweet voice as she pressed her hands to his chest. Does he touch you like this? She said as he hands rested above him heart. He looked down at her with anger; how the hell would you know what Lord Frieza does? Chi Chi charged up ki in her hand and blasted him off of her. He hit the ground hard, but was up again in an instant.

You just seem like the type. Chi Chi replied dusting herself off. She glared at him and said my father, the king, and all of the people you killed remember them now; because after I send you to hell they will take their revenge. Zarbon smirked and said foolish little girl, do you honestly think I am using my full power? I haven't even tapped into half. Foolish man, do you think I don't realize this? Then she smirked deeply. Radditz was more of a challenge then you are. Zarbon frowned and then said I am getting serious now. She said well I was hoping for more of a workout. He disappeared from her sight and she gasped. She felt him behind her and ducked as he was about to kick her and then elbowed him in the back and knocked him away.

He frowned and then sent out a large beam of energy she gasped as the beam hit her dead on. She put her hands in front of her and staved it off at the last moment sending it off in a different direction You Bastard! She shouted and then put her hands behind her back Kamehameha! She shouted and shot it at him he saw it coming and tried to dodge it. Chi Chi smirked and gestured with her hands. Zarbon let out a surprised yell as the beam started to follow him as he tried to get away from it. _Thanks Yamcha, for teaching me this cool trick._ She smirked as the beam collided with him and he fell to the floor again.

Bulma said it's there in that village. Bulma said gesturing to the small namekian village where they saw little green children playing. _They look just like Piccolo_. Bulma thought to herself sadly. Ok let's take it and then get the hell out of here. Bardock said to the others. Wait, let me handle this. Bulma said to the rest of them. What for? Vegeta said with a snort, with your low power level I'm sure even those brats could beat you. Bulma frowned and then said I'm not going to fight, I'm going to the village elder you idiot. Lunch, come with me? Lunch nodded and then followed her. This won't take long; try not to kill anyone while I'm gone. Bulma sneered at Vegeta. He raised his hand to blast her but then reminded himself that she was carrying his child.

Bulma flew into the village and was soon crowded by a bunch of curious Namekians. Hello, may I speak with the village elder? The children smiled and pointed in the direction of the elder's home. Thank you. Both Lunch and Bulma said with a slight bow and then they went into the small house. The village elder turned to them and smiled. Welcome I've been expecting you. You want the dragonball am I right? Yes sir. Both Bulma and Lunch said. He smiled and said I am known as Needle, you may take that dragonball there, and be sure to keep it safe from the other group that is going around stealing the others. There's another group searching for dragonballs?! Bulma said. Yes. Needle said and they are killing our people and destroying our villages to get them. Bulma frowned and said Frieza. Yes. Needle said nodding that is the one. Bulma said I'll see to it that we get the remaining dragonballs first. Please see that you do. Needle answered and then said I'll have one of the children show you where the elder of the planet's home is. That is where your next dragonball lies.

Thank you very much. Lunch said. He smiled at both girls and then shouted Dende! A small boy came running and then said yes sir? Take these women to see the master. Dende nodded and then said follow me. Ok Dende. Lunch and Bulma said smiling at the small boy. They flew out of the village with the dragonball and Bulma shouted follow us! To the rest of the sayians who stood waiting. Vegeta looked at Bulma's hands and saw the Dragonball. Ok let's go. Vegeta said lifting off into the sky. The rest of them looked at each other but took off. Vegeta flew up to the front and then gestured towards Dende saying who's the brat? Bulma frowned and said this is Dende, he's taking us to the planet Elder, where the second dragonball is located. Vegeta nodded and then looked back at the others. Lunch spared him a glance and then looked away. She was flying with Radditz beside her.

So Dende is it true? Have a lot of villages on this planet been destroyed? Bulma said to him. Yes. Dende answered, they attack and kill all the villagers and then steal the dragonballs away. They were wearing armor just like yours, but they had different markings on them. Wait what? Different markings?! Celipa said. She turned to Toma and he had a grim look on his face. I hope he's not talking about who I think he's talking about. He said. Panboukin frowned and then said the Ginyu force? Topeto said nothing but instead he looked over at Vegeta. He frowned and then said let's increase the pace. Radditz hold your woman. Radditz picked Lunch up and Vegeta scooped Bulma up much to her dismay. They could see a huge house on top of a hill looming against one of the Namekian suns.

Zarbon frowned as he glared at Chi Chi she smirked at him as he came but up breathing hard. Aww what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Chi Chi said in a sicken sweet voice. Don't worry I'll ease your pain. Zarbon sighed as he stood up and then stretched. You've seen my beautiful side barbarian queen, perhaps it's time to show you how ugly I can be. Chi Chi smirked and stood ready for another attack. Kakorroto glanced up at Zarbon and watched as he started to transform. _**Chi Chi be careful, his power doubles when he shows his true form.** True form?** Yes this isn't his true form, you'll see.**_ Chi Chi watched as Zarbon transformed from a beautiful man into an ugly beast. Now you reflect your appearance matches your soul, twisted and ugly. Chi Chi hissed as Zarbon smiled at her.

Feel my power! He shouted as he charged her. Chi Chi flew up and avoided his arms. Then she stomped on his head and twirled around and kicked him back into the ground. Surprise, I'm stronger than I look. Chi Chi hissed. He put his hands together and yelled dodge this bitch! He threw up a large energy attack at her. Chi Chi gasped it was coming at her really fast. She let out a scream as it soared by her left arm burning it. Chi Chi! Kakororoto shouted. She grasped her arm and he smirked at her. You bastard! She yelled I'm done having my fun I'll kill you now! She lifted her right arm in the air and shouted Ki no Tsurugi! A purple energy sword formed in her arms and she floated down to the ground. So come at me. She said coldly.

Dende smirked and said here we are. He flew into the elder's house and the others followed. Bulma and Vegeta walked in and saw a huge namek sitting on a throne. Bulma said are you the elder? Yes. The elder replied and you must be the people from the doomed planets Earth and Vegeta. Bulma looked down and then said yes we are. He smiled down at her and then said do not worry child, everything that went wrong will be fixed. She looked up at him and then he said I sense hidden potential from a few of your fighters back there. He gestured towards Lunch and said come forth; I will draw your powers out.

She looked surprised and he smiled do not look so shocked my child I sense you have been training. She walked towards the old namek and he said stand right here. He pointed to the side of his throne. Lunch walked up and he placed a hand on top of her head. The others watched expectantly as his hands began to glow. Lunch let out a slight gasp as she felt some kind of energy being pulled out from her. The others watched in shock as Lunch's aura began to flare and her power level began to go up. Radditz watched as her power level surpassed his own. He frowned as he felt the others turn to look at him

The elder namek released her and said those are your untapped powers, I hope they serve you will. Thank you very much Lunch said with a bow. The elder looked back at Radditz and gestured for him to come forward. Radditz strode forward and the elder smiled. He placed his hand on Radditz and everyone was surprised. Radditz was now stronger than Bardock and Toma. He was a little under Napa. The elder sat back in the chair and said before I attend to you all I will give you the dragonball and a warning. Vegeta snorted and the elder glanced at him. Just be grateful I don't kill you all now. Vegeta said. You won't kill someone when you feel they are more useful to you alive.

You need me alive to be able to make your wishes. Vegeta growled and then said fine. The dragonballs have a password to them and I will only tell one person. The one known as Frieza has four of them and he knows you are all here. We knew that. Napa said frowning. The elder cleared his throat and then said I also know that someone among you has bad intentions. Vegeta looked surprised and then turned to his group. He had more of less figured that everyone was loyal to him. The elder turned to Vegeta and whispered take heed young prince, keep your eyes open, and your mouth shut.

Zarbon barely dodged a nasty slice towards his stomach as Chi Chi went forward._ This little bitch is strong!_ He thought to himself as he defended another attack. Chi Chi frowned and then extended her sword and caught him in the stomach. Zarbon gasped in surprise as the sword impaled him through the stomach. Chi Chi smiled and then slammed him into the ground digging the sword even deeper. And now, I will get my revenge. Zarbon glared up at him and then back at his wounds. I do not think so bitch! He hissed and fired a ki blast at her. She screamed as she was knocked back. Kakorroto went to grab her. While Kakorroto went after Chi Chi Zarbon quickly made his get away. Chi Chi frowned and said damnit he got away! Kakorroto looked at her and saw that her neck and shoulders were burned. She frowned and the reached into her chest plate. She took a senzu bean out and ate it.

She sighed as the healing powers restored her skin back to flawless perfection. Kakorroto also looked relieved. He placed her back down on the ground and then said let's find the others, I have a feeling letting him return to Frieza will not bode well for us. Kakorroto frowned and nodded in agreement. Both of them blasted off and headed towards the others. Vegeta glared at the other sayains and then looked back at the elder. Trust my words young prince. Vegeta gestured for Napa to come close to him and then he barked at the others well what the hell are we waiting for, we have another dragonball to collect before we head to Frieza's ship!

We're actually going to go there? Celipa said with a tremor in her voice. Vegeta looked over at her and then said no, you can stay behind with the loud mouthed woman. From now on you're her personal guard. Panboukin, Topeto you're both relieved from that duty. Wait a second! Celipa said I didn't mean I wanted to be stuck babysitting! Shut up Celipa, with your fear of Frieza's ship you'll be of no use to us there! Napa snapped. Bulma Frowned as she bottle fed the baby. _So I'm a baby to be taken care of like Millie now huh? I can take care of myself thank you very much Vegeta!** Shut up woman I can hear your thoughts loud and clear!** Good then maybe you will stop treating me like an invalid and realize I will be just fine without anyone watching me. I survived with out you before and I can damn sure survive without you now!_

_**This isn't about you. **I know that! This is all about your precious son! Well I have news for you buddy; my family makes girls, not boys!** Well Only princes are born into the Sayain Empire, and a boy is what this child will be.** Fuck you Vegeta!** I believe we've already done that.**_ Bulma stormed off in a huff and went to stand by Lunch and Radditz. Both threw her questioning looks while Vegeta flew up to the front and smirked. Bastard. Bulma muttered under her breath. Kakorroto and Kakorroto hastened their pace to meet up with the others. After two hours of flying nonstop they came upon a wrecked village. How horrible Bulma gasped as they surveyed the village.

Yes it's a tragedy. Vegeta said sarcastically now where's the dragonball? Bulma glared at him and then said frostily it's at the bottom of the lake._ Try hard not to drown shorty._ He glanced back at her and then said Panboukin, go to the bottom and get it. Panboukin nodded and went under. Chi Chi said they're not too far ahead. I can already see them. Toma turned and said two powers coming this way. Relax, that's just Kakorroto and his woman. Bardock replied. Chi Chi and Kakorroto met up with the rest of the group as Panboukin came up with the remaining dragonball. Wow they sure are big on this planet. Chi Chi said peering down at the one star dragonball. You're trying to say I'm fat Panboukin said with a smirk.

Well no, but your plenty big too since you brought it up. Chi Chi said with a smile. Panboukin smirked back and then said I'm sure you'll be fattening up soon. Chi Chi frowned and said what do you mean? Panboukin, Bardock, Toma, and Radditz all started to laugh. Geez I don't get what's so funny. Chi Chi sighed. Kakorroto chuckled a little but then his face turned serious. So now the only ones that remain are in Frieza's ship. Yeah and what happened to Zarbon? Bardock said . He got away. Chi Chi sighed. The bastard pulled a dirty trick, but I fucked him up plenty before he left.

Let's make a plan to get into Frieza's ship. Lunch said sitting down on the grass. Bulma sad good idea. Idea, what the hell are you talking about? We just go in get the dragonballs and come back out, Topeto said. Bulma glared at him and then frowned. You know what, that's the first time you've spoken. It was a waste too, because that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Lunch remarked. If I didn't know better I'd say you were the one who had bad intentions. Chi Chi nodded and said I am a good judge of character, I can tell you how each of you are right now. She turned to Kakorroto and said you're very strong but not unkind; you cherish a few people and would kill anyone who messed with them. Then she turned to Radditz. You're strong, but what you lack in strength you make up for with plans, and you are like your brother with kindness although it's a bit more limited. She turned to Toma and said you only live for three things. Seeing Frieza dead, making your prince happy, and Celipa.

Celipa you live for the two first things, and Toma, but you also have a secret desire you don't want anyone to know about. Toma and Celipa looked at Chi Chi in shock. She looked over at Napa. You live to see the day that a sayain takes Frieza out, because you grieve for someone. She turned to Bardock you want revenge for the planet and the mate you lost, you often wonder why you are still here. Then she turned to Panbokuin you are trying to hide the relationship you share with your teammate, but it is obvious to everyone standing here. She looked over at Vegeta. You are in deep pain and vengeance is the best medicine. Then she looked at Topeto. You are the one with bad intentions I am sure. You don't look anyone in the eyes, and you barely speak. Bardock said hold on a moment, I've had Topeto on my team for years and he's always been that way. That's because he's always been a traitor. She replied smoothly. Topeto glared at her and said how dare you make such accusations.

Chi Chi shrugged and then turned to Vegeta, So what's the plan? Vegeta frowned and then looked over at Topeto. He gulped. Frieza frowned as he listened to the conversation via scouter. _Always that girl…_ Lord Frieza! Zarbon said coming into the room. Frieza looked at Zarbon and then his eyes widened slightly. What happened to you? Frieza said with a deep frown. That bitch. Zarbon ground out. I see, this girl is giving me more trouble than I can take. I know you want her alive Zarbon, but I'm afraid the Ginyu force might have too much fun with her. Zarbon frowned but said at this point Lord Frieza having her dead as just as good. Did you get all of that Ginyu? Of course sir. Captain Ginyu said with a bow. Excellent I'll send you out in a few hours. Frieza said. Captain Ginyu bowed again and then left the room. Chi Chi frowned and then sighed. I'm hungry, how about everyone else? It makes no sense to try to fight someone when your stomach is empty. Lunch you up to helping me make some food for these guys? Lunch nodded and they both set out to work. So tell me about this Ginyu force. Chi Chi said as she started a small fire. Vegeta said the Ginyu force is Frieza's personal elite force.

If the Ginyu force is sent to do a job, it usual gets done. Bardock remarked. So then they are all very strong? Lunch said. No, not all of them Celipa said with a frown. One of them Goldo, is pretty weak, you could take him out with no problem Lunch. Toma said she could if it wasn't for that ability he's rumored to have. Yeah the little bastard can stop time. Panboukin said eying the fire. There are five of them altogether. Goldo Jeice Burter Recoome and Captain Ginyu. Radditz said. Napa nodded. Burter is supposedly super fast he's only second to Frieza when it comes to speed. Captain Ginyu can do something, but I don't remember what it is. Toma said with a thoughtful frown. Bulma frowned and said the other two? Reccome is pretty strong, but he has nothing up here. Bardock said tapping his head. Chi Chi smiled and said we all thought the same thing about Napa. Lunch and Bulma started to giggle softly and then both doubled over. Celipa looked over at them and soon she joined in with their laughter. Bulma smiled and then said I could totally see Piccolo turning to you and saying "This one is strong but he's nothing but an empty headed fool". Yeah! Lunch said that sounds exactly like him. Then she smiled and said Krillen thought Radditz was stupid too! He tired to catch his destructo disc. She erupted in new peals of laughter.

I remember that. Chi Chi said turning to eye Radditz and the others. They all looked at them as if they were crazy. Sorry memories. Bulma said to the others. All three girls turned to look up at the sky. _I have to defeat Frieza, in order to set everything right_. Chi Chi thought to herself. _To bring back Piccolo, Yamcha, Chaotzu, Papa, the king and everyone else who was killed._ Kakorroto looked over at Chi Chi and saw she was thinking about everyone she lost. She turned to him and then smiled sadly._ Whatever you do, promise me that we'll be together Kakorroto. I can't bear the thought of being apart from you._ Kakorroto looked at her with a surprised. _It's funny I hated you, and I thought it would always be so. Now I found myself attached to you. I can't live without you Kakorroto. Just promise me, Promise me that if you ever leave me, you'll find a way to come back to me.** Chi Chi….**_

**_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel._**

_**In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes.**_

_**Until the day I reach eternal sleep that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.**_

**_People are all sad, so they go and forget, but—for that which I should love,_**

_**For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.**_

_**Back then, when we me , it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we?**_

_**We got hurt, didn't we?**_

**_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will_**

_**have to stay with me without fail.**_

**_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we?_**

_**We got there in the end.**_

_Promise me Kakorroto!_ He sighed and got up. He walked over to her and took her hand. They left the small camp and flew over to a ridge that overlooked the namekian ocean. He took her small hand into his large and then said Chi Chi. I can't loose you Kakorroto, I can't lose you like I've lost everyone else that is dear to me! He grasped her into a tight hug and said I wish I could make that promise, but I'm not sure if any us of are going to survive this. Then, if we have to die, we'll die together. Chi Chi said softly. Well technically, we'd end of dying together anyway. Kakorroto said. Chi Chi said no, we wouldn't. I have a strong will. Kakorroto didn't say anything he just held her tighter and stroked her hair. Just don't leave me, I know you. You're always the hero. You're one to talk. Kakorroto said with a smirk. Don't worry Chi Chi. I'm not going anywhere. You better not. She whispered and kissed him on the lips. Kakorroto kissed her back and rubbed her stomach lightly.

Lunch finished the cooking and then sat back as everyone started to fig in. She put food aside for Kakorroto and Chi Chi and then sat down. She took Millie from Bulma and rocked her in her arms. She sat in between Radditz's legs. He watched as she played with the tiny baby. She looked up at him and he leaned down to claim her lips in a fierce kiss. The others all got up and walked away having seen enough displays of affection from Chi Chi and Kakorroto. You'd better get that out of your system now. Vegeta said because once we head for Frieza's ship, there is no turning back. Bulma heard his words and then looked up at the sky. Two of the namekian suns were setting and the other was just beginning to rise. It was then that Bulma knew they wouldn't all make it back alive.


	16. Surprising strength and new hope

**_Well here we go Another chappie out for you guys. Hopefully this one is to your liking, I'm ot too good with _**

**_action scenes me thinks, but I tried really really hard. Ok well enjoy_**

Vegeta watched her as she stared up at the suns. She shivered and then turned back to Vegeta she felt his eyes on her back. She frowned at him and flipped him off. He looked taken aback and then he looked angry. Lunch doubled over as she saw Bulma flip him off. That was unexpected. She said looking back down at Millie. Wasn't it sweetie? Millie giggled and then pulled on Radditz's hair. Ow stop that you little brat! Radditz shouted and Millie started to cry. Lunch disengaged Millie's hands from Radditz's hair and hissed you idiot. She rocked Millie and said its ok baby, its ok. Millie calmed down much to the relief of everyone else at the camp. Ughh that brat's cries are worse than Kakorroto's used to be. Bardock growled while consuming the food that Lunch had cooked. Lunch smiled and said she's got strong lungs. Right sweetheart? Millie looked up at Lunch and smiled. Celipa watched Lunch and Millie with a look of longing. Toma caught her looking and nudged her in the side. She turned to glare at him and he said stop that. She said I don't have to if I don't want to. Everyone here is going to have a baby but me! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?!

Everyone turned to her and Toma. I understand Toma said with a frown, and then he took his hand and backhanded her. She skidded a few feet but stopped herself. Lunch shot up quickly and said what the hell is your prob… Radditz grabbed her and pulled her back. Be quiet this doesn't concern you. Why did you hit her?! Lunch shouted. For being weak. Toma replied. Celipa stood straight up and then took off. Lunch elbowed Radditz and he released her. She got up and flew after Celipa. Perfect Radditz mumbled under his breath. Chi Chi and Kakorroto retuned and said Radditz, where are Lunch and Celipa? They flew off. Radditz said. Oh. She said. Why don't you have something to eat Chi Chi? Kakorroto said. No. Chi Chi said I'm not hungry, why are you always trying to feed me? Kakorroto just smiled and said never mind.

So then team lets head out there and kill some sayians. Captain Ginyu said as his team assembled themselves in front of Frieza. Remember I want Vegeta and the barbarian queen alive. The rest you can kill in whatever way you wish. Don't forget to bring the dragonballs. Yes Lord Frieza. All of them with a bow and then they flew off. Celipa and Lunch had returned to the campsite. Celipa wouldn't even look at Toma. Lunch shot a couple of glares in his direction, but kept herself busy with the baby. Holy shit. Bardock said as his scouter beeped. What's going on? Napa said turning to look at Bardock. Five extremely high powers are heading this way. Damn it's the Ginyu force! Toma said getting up. Kakorroto and Radditz both stood up. Radditz placed Lunch and the baby behind him protectively. Bulma! Chi Chi said to her give me a capsule quick! Bulma searched through her pockets and said here! She tossed Chi Chi a capsule and Chi Chi quickly put the three dragonballs into the capsule and then stuffed it inside of her armor. I'd better be able to find then after this is over! Vegeta growled seeing them disappear from his sight. Could we keep the violence between us to a minimum until after we deal with this problem?! Bulma shouted at Vegeta.

He growled at her and she flipped him off. _I swear that if she wasn't carrying my kid now she'd be dead!_ He thought to himself as he turned back to the battlefield. Captain Ginyu saw the group all in battle stances ready to fight and smirked. I got dibs on the women. Jeice said with a smirk. Fine, but remember that the dark-haired woman is to be delivered to Lord Frieza. Chi Chi shivered as the Ginyu force approached them. _Strong…_She thought to herself.**_ This is going to be a hard battle to win._**

Captain Ginyu smirked and said Vegeta it's a surprise to see you again…alive. Vegeta frowned but didn't say anything. Eww but their all so ugly! Bulma exclaimed looking over Burter. I can see why you were worried; their looks alone could keep me awake at night for years. Bulma shut the hell up! Chi Chi hissed and then turned to look them over._ Hm…the green one is. Weak. Orange…weak, Blue…decent….ehh that guy is….kind of strong. Purple stuff….strong._ Hand over the dragonballs and we won't kill you all. Burter said crossing his arms. None of us have any intentions of dying. Bardock said glaring at Burter. So then you're going to hand over the dragonballs? Reccome said. No you idiot we're going to kill you all. Lunch said with a frown. Goldo laughed and said women have no place on the battlefield anyway. All of the women shot him a nasty glare and then Celipa said I'll kill him. I'll help. Chi Chi said coming to stand by her side. Me too! Lunch said thrusting the baby into Radditz's arms. Bulma took the baby from Radditz's arms and sat down on a rock.

I can take him on my own. Celipa said. We can all take him on our own. Chi Chi responded, but it will be more humiliating if we all do it. Goldo gulped and then took a step back. Oh no no no. Celipa said watching him retreat. Don't run away now after you told us we don't belong here. We're going to prove it to you after all. Lunch said Burter frowned and said go ahead Goldo show them what the Ginyu force is made of. I can tell you what your full of…Bulma said from the sidelines. Chi Chi smirked at Goldo and then disappeared. Goldo gasped as Chi Chi reappeared behind him and pushed him forward. He sailed into Celipa's fist.

Then he was knocked backwards into Lunch's foot. She kicked him forward and he ended up skidding on the ground and finally coming to a stop a few feet in front of Bulma. Oh my did that hurt? Bulma said getting up. Vegeta and the others watched as she walked over to Goldo and then knelt down. You know, making fun of women was not a smart thing to do. She stood up and then shouted Chi Chi! Yeah?! Chi Chi shouted back. Here you lost something! She shouted kicking Goldo effortlessly in the face. He sailed back towards Chi Chi and she caught him by the back of his armor.

She turned towards the rest of the Ginyu force and smiled. Here, I think this is yours. She tossed him back towards the others and Jeice caught him. You're useless Goldo. Burter snorted, you just got picked apart by four women, and three of them are barbarians. Who are you calling a barbarian?! Bulma shouted. Burter turned to glare at her and she frowned. Vegeta started laughing loudly. You've seen better days haven't you Goldo? You disgusting weakling. Jeice dropped Goldo and said now would be a good time to use your special ability. You mean his only ability…Recoome muttered. Goldo stood up weakly and then walked over to the women. Oh he's coming back for more Celipa said with a smirk. Goldo smirked and then Held his breath. Chi Chi gasped as she felt a jolt run through her. _What the hell is he doing? I can't move…._ Chi Chi watched as Goldo glanced at her and then shot a ki beam at Lunch. _Oh no! Lunch, I can't move!_

Goldo released his breath and Lunch was hit on her right leg. She screamed as the beam sailed past her leg and left a nasty burn against her delicate skin. Bastard! Bulma shouted as she saw Lunch fall onto the floor and clutch her leg. She flew towards him and successfully landed a kick against his jaw. He flew into a few foothills and then skidded painfully to a stop. Lunch are you ok?! Radditz said rushing to her side. Lunch nodded and managed to stand up with her injured leg.

So then the rumors are true, that little bastard can freeze time! Chi Chi said. We need to take him out…now. Tell me something I don't know Bulma said with a frown. She handed the baby to Lunch and said I'll take care of this. Goldo stood up and glared at Bulma. She glared right back at him. What's wrong with you Goldo? That's the weakest member of their team, a weak barbarian woman and you're getting pounded by her?! Captain Ginyu shouted at him. It would only take me two seconds to snap her neck! Bulma flipped her hair and then she smiled at Goldo. Goldo gulped he didn't like the cold calculating smile she was wearing one bit. Jiece looked at her armor and then smirked. Hey she's wearing the royal monkey armor. Bulma stiffened for a second but then she smiled again at Goldo. She walked towards him without a hint of fear. She swayed her hips and made sure to let her long blue hair sway behind her. The Ginyu force looked on appreciatively. She stopped right in front of Goldo and said to him in a soft voice. I understand what you're going through. She gestured towards her teammates and said they think I am weak.

**_Woman what the hell are you doing?!_** Vegeta shouted in her mind_. Just shut up watch, and don't interfere._ Bulma shouted back. Chi Chi smiled as she watched Bulma work her magic. Bulma gestured to his teammates they think you are weak too. I've seen what great power you have. Goldo blinked and then puffed up. I do have great power you're right. Bulma nodded and then she placed her hand on his shoulder. Why don't we leave together and take the dragonballs with us? Let the rest of them kill each other._ Now to get me fingers at the center of his neck and…_ Bulma caressed his green skin suppressing a shiver.

What the hell are you doing Goldo?! Jeice shouted at him. Goldo almost turned around to look back at him but Bulma grabbed his head back and smiled sweetly at him. She leaned in close as if to kiss him and placed her hands on the tip of his chin. Oh eww Bulma don't! Chi Chi Lunch cried as Bulma leaned closer. Vegeta could barely keep himself back as he saw Bulma leaned forward towards an all too eager Goldo. _Well I suppose this spot is as good as any…here goes nothing._ As Bulma got close enough to brush lips with Goldo she said sweetly, for everyone your Lord has killed. Out of her pointer and middle finger a small blue beam shot through Goldo's head. He slumped backwards on the floor dying. Here. This is yours. Bulma said with a smile kicking Goldo's body over to Jeice. Jeice moved aside as the body sailed towards him.

All eyes were on Bulma as she trotted back over to the group and stood by Vegeta. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. You crafty woman. He whispered into her ear. She smiled and said I know, and you thought I was just going to sit back and watch. Then she frowned, those were my people too Vegeta. He nuzzled her neck completely turned on by how Bulma destroyed Goldo. _Perhaps she wasn't such a poor choice after all._ Reccome smiled and then said let me have some fun, Goldo was a loser anyway. Without his special ability he was nothing. Don't kill all of them, as I said before leave the women to me. Jeice said. Leave me Toma and Bardock; I have a personal score to settle with them. Burter replied. Ok. Reccome said with a nod. He stepped up and said now I'll show you all the Reccome boom.

I'll handle this. Napa said coming forward. Hey dumb ass, you couldn't beat me…and he's a bit stronger. Chi Chi said. Yeah but he's dumber than me too. Napa said. Wow. Poor guy must be brain dead. Lunch mumbled from her spot on the ground. Both men glared in her direction and she let out a nervous laugh. Napa is insane; to think that he could beat that guy by himself. Radditz said next to Lunch. Lunch frowned and then said so what can we do? We wait. Bardock said to them. Napa, take care of yourself! Chi Chi shouted remember that I am the one who is going to send you to hell.

Napa rolled his eyes and then looked over at Reccome. Are you going to attack or are you just going to stand there?! Bulma shouted. Vegeta growled at the close proximity of his ears but then said the loud mouth has a point. Napa attacked first with a ki blast towards Reccomes head. Recoome batted it away like it was nothing and said nice lights show, but was that supposed to hurt? Napa frowned and then charged at him. Reccome dodged and kicked Napa in the back sending him flying into a cluster of trees. _And he says "yeah but he's dumber than me too"._ Bulma thought with a frown.

Panboukin tried to take Reccomes legs out with a strong ki blast to his legs. Reccome faltered but didn't fall over. He frowned and then said here weakling take this. He flew up into the air and shouted Somma Booma! And suddenly the sky was lit up with ki blasts flying down towards the ground. Everyone scattered as random Ki blasts went flying everywhere. Radditz picked Lunch up and Vegeta grabbed Bulma. Chi Chi dodged all the blasts with grace and Kakorroto followed her lead. Both came weaving up through the blasts and punched Reccome in the face making him fall to the ground.

He stood up again and then smiled at Chi Chi. You fight well, you fight well! He exclaimed with a nod of approval. _Is this guy serious? **Yeah he's dead serious that's the sad thing about these Ginyu. They're all so strong, but dumb as hell.**_ I've already dome my share of fighting. You can have him if you want. She said turning to Kakorroto. No I want to save my energy for Frieza. Radditz, he's all yours. Kakorroto shouted. Radditz shrugged and then stood up he had wanted to test out his new powers and he felt that now was as good an opportunity as ever.

Radditz be careful. Lunch said as she saw him get up to face the big oath. I'll be fine Radditz said and here I thought you didn't care. Lunch blushed as Radditz walked away. I don't! She shouted I want my revenge. Radditz just waved his hand back and then faced Recoome. I see what you like. Recoome said with a wicked smirk. She is pretty isn't she? I like her too. I'll keep you alive long enough for you to see me break her. Radditz growled and said you keep her out of this, you focus on me. Recoome smirked and said fine with me. You're going to be the one to feel the Recoome boom! Radditz frowned and then stood ready for an attack. Recoome smiled and then disappeared. Radditz sensed him appear behind him and ducked under his arms and kneed him in the chest. Recoome faltered backwards but the retaliated with a left hook to Radditz's face sending him backwards a few feet. Radditz landed on his feet and pushed forwards knocking Recoome into a patch of trees. Hmm Radditz has improved a lot. Kakorroto said to Bardock. That's because the elder namek brought his hidden potential to the surface. If we get out of this you should take your woman to see him.

Speaking of which, just when are you going to tell her she is carrying your brat? Barodck whispered. Kakorroto said after we get through this. I don't want to give her anything else to worry about. Chi Chi glanced there way from her seat with Lunch. Kakorroto smiled at her and she blushed and then looked away trying to hide her own smile. Bardock smirked at her and then said she's head over heels for you brat. She's a good pick reminds me of Letti. Kakorroto thought back to his mother. She was different from most of the other sayian women.

She loved to fight just like the rest of them and was one of the stronger third class females, but she also lived for her sons. Although most third class warriors had a bond with their children, they were not always the most kind and caring parents. Letti was an exception. She was strong and kind. She perished when Frieza destroyed the planet. Recoome flew out of the rubble with a roar and flew towards Radditz shouting and now it's time for the Recoome boom! He knocked Radditz through a village of namekian houses and a foothill. Radditz! Lunch said standing up and ignoring her leg. Recoome looked back at her and smiled. Say goodbye to your sweetheart. Bardock and Kakorroto both stood up to fight as Recoome charged up to fire. No! Lunch shouted as she saw Recoome ready to fire a blast at Radditz. Kakorroto and Bardock turned to look at her as she shouted Drop your fucking hands now or I'll take them off for you.

Radditz stood up weakly and Reccome turned back towards him and said goodbye it was nice playing with you. Radditz's eyes widened as the blast shot forward. No! Lunch shouted and then put her hands in a triangular shape and shouted Kikouhou! Holy shit. Chi Chi exclaimed as a yellow beam shot out from Lunch's hands and seared through Recoome's left side. Radditz looked shocked as he heard Lunch shout his name and then saw her shoot a powerful energy beam from her hands. Radditz dodged the blast from Recoome since Lunch had disrupted its course.

Toma and Celipa looked at Lunch with surprise. No one had expected this weak human girl to fire such a strong beam. Lunch fell down to her knees since she spent most of her energy in that one blast. Recoome turned back to Lunch and growled you little bitch you hurt Recoome. Now Recoome will kill you! Lunch just flipped him off. Chi Chi stood by Lunch in an instant. Celipa also came to her side. Kakorroto also flew over to them. Bardock saw Radditz coming in behind Recoome and smirked. _So this is what it takes for that boy to reach a higher level._ Burter and Jeice shouted Recoome watch your back. Recoome turned in time to see the fist coming towards his face at a surprising speed. Recoome skidded on the floor and Radditz raced by his side and met his face with another kick. Reccome flew into the air and his blood splattered everywhere. He then jumped up and down on his midsection and Radditz grabbed the hem of his uniform and punched him continually in the face arms and body. With one mighty punch Recoome flew and Radditz flew after him. Recoome blocked weakly as Radditz kicked him into a mesa leveling it.

Way go Radditz. Chi Chi mumbled in surprise. Kick his ass Radditz! Bulma shouted. Barodck smirked and said that's my son. Mom used to love doing that move. Kakorroto commented as he saw Radditz grabbed Recoome's arm and swing him into another mesa. Then Radditz landed on top of him and started to punch him again with such ferocity that the mesa crashed sending both of them into the ground. Recoome coughed his own blood up as Radditz hammered him relentlessly. Then he picked him up by the throat and smirked. It's not a smart idea to threaten my woman. He tightened his grip and Recoome gasped for air.

All of that…for me? Lunch said weakly from the floor. Bardock smirked with pride at his son. Kakorroto also smirked. He tossed Recoome to the floor. Burter and Jeice looked outraged but captain Ginyu just smirked. Radditz had surprised him along with everyone else, and Recoome was right. His woman was a hot little number. Radditz seemed like a good choice to steal a body from. Two down, three to go. Vegeta said with a smirk. Jeice is another weakling so I won't even count him. Burter is weak as well, but he is fast. Toma, you should be able to handle him with Celipa's help. He noted the way Celipa shivered when he mentioned Burter's name. Celipa looked pleadingly at her prince as he turned his gaze to her. _Ah so her used her too, and judging by her reaction he was none too gentle either. Well time to face your fears._ Yes you too Celipa. I know you have a personal score to settle, and as the last female sayian left, you are representing the people who are no longer with us.

Celipa looked over at Burter and he noticed her glance and frowned deeply and let his hand spark with ki. It crackled and danced on her hand. Vegeta looked over at him and then back at her. She was shivering and she looked over at Toma who pushed her aside gently and said I will take care of this for you, I know you don't have the mental capacity to deal with this yet. Vegeta saw Toma counting to himself before Celipa said What?! What the hell did you just say? I'm not an invalid! I'll do it on my own. Celipa. Just know that I've got your back1 Chi Chi shouted. Celipa smiled over her shoulder and then straightened her battle armor. She flew over to Burter and said you're going to pay for what you did to me. Burter smiled at her in a most unpleasant manner and said Celipa, I'll have you all to myself again, but this time I will make sure that your mate dies before your eyes. Celipa growled and powered up. Burter smiled and he also powered up. Kill him Celipa. Vegeta said to her. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that he favored her with a small smile. Yes my prince. Celipa answered with a smile of her own. Then she stopped powering up and a white aura flared up around her. Burter's was a dark blue. She placed her hands together charging up a ki blast in her hands and she remembered the horrors she face at his hands.

_Get your filthy hands off of me. She up you digesting sayian whore. You should be grateful that Lord Frieza has decided to keep you alive! He held her by hands which were up above her head. Celipa tried to wrench out of Burter's grip but he held her fast as his fingers explored her body. No! Let me go! She shouted and attempted to blast him with ki. He laughed at her pathetic attempts and smacked her brutally across her face. IS this all that's left of the proud women of planet Vegeta? A third class whore. Lord Frieza, Lord Zarbon, and Lord Dororia have all had their turns with you. Now they give you to me. Celipa gasped as he roughly handled her chest and tried to knock him off balance by lifting her legs off the floor. He clamped down hard on her shoulder with his teeth and she screamed. He chuckled against her and said you have no idea what real pain is. Allow me to show you. He charged up a small amount of Ki in his hand and Celipa's eyes widened as he trailed his ki charged hands down her body._

Toma flinched as he picked up his mate's thoughts and memories. He wanted all of Frieza's men dead, but the one he wanted dead the most was Burter. It was he that made Celipa infertile by Frieza's order. She raised her hands above her head and shouted now you'll die! Burning wave! A wave of fiery red energy came out of Celipas's hands and traveled towards Burter. You've been practicing. He said with a smirk as the beam came towards him. He moved off to the side just as it was about to hit him but Celipa was expecting this. She broke the beam apart and made them all hit him like tiny darts. Nice move! Chi Chi shouted as she saw the attack to stick to Burter and then began to burn at his skin. Burter yelled in pain as the attack began to burn deeper into his skin and finally he flared his own aura and the attack burned out. That was just the beginning you low life bastard. Celipa said angrily. Burter said you mean that was your end; and when you die Toma will go with you. Shut the fuck up! Celipa shouted as she flew at him in a rage.

You will never lay a hand on him! She exclaimed as her fist came close to his jaw. Burter grabbed her hand just as it reached his lips and then squeezed painfully tight. Celipa gasped and tried to keep her scream contained. Chi Chi and Bulma both stood up ready to attack. Lunch was also up and about thanks to Dende's healing powers. Burter wrenched Celipa against him and whispered in her ears do you remember this position? She let out a strangled cry as she tried to break free. Toma stood up and was about to go help her when Jeice came forward and blocked his path.

Now where do you think you're going mate? Toma let out a warning growl as Bardock came up and said go Toma, I'll take care of this one. Burter held Celipa up in the air again and his palm cackled with ki. I am sure you remember this Celipa. Burter said with a smirk. Celipa let out a panicked shriek when she saw his electrified palm come close to her chest. Panboukin shot up and shot a ki blast at Burter to momentarily distract him. As the ki blast hit Burter in the face he just sent one right back at Panboukin and hit him knocking him down. Bardock and Toma both tried to push past Jeice and successfully knocked him flat. Just as they burst free Burter clamped his hand down on Celipa's shoulder and sent a charge of ki through it. Celipa shrieked as the ki surged through her body. Even through her pain she could see that the only one who made no reaction to her pain was Topeto…_.After all we've been through Topeto, you would betray us…How could you?_ Burter chuckled at her screams of pain and trailed his hand lower. I'm sure you remember this. Burter proclaimed again. After all this is what made you the ability to bare children.

Celipa shrieked in pain and frustration. She shouted and flared her own ki up. Burter yelled as her ki burned his hands and he released her. She fell backwards and skidded to a stop ten feet away. All I ever wanted…she began in a shaky voice all I ever wanted was a son and a daughter. Two brats to call my own. You take that all away from me, you and Lord Frieza. She stood up right even as her body still shook with after shocks of Burter's ki. Toma watched as Celipa straightened up and flew next to her. He stood by her side and turned to look at him. We will kill this worm together. Celipa smiled and then nodded. Burter shouted I'd like to see you try. Toma shouted we'll show you our power. _How strong are we? Are we really strong enough to defeat Frieza? We've managed to beat two members of the most elite team in the universe….Perhaps we have a shot at winning. _Bardock watched as Celipa and Toma readied themselves for their attack. Bardock looked over at his team and his eyes fell on Topeto. He saw Celipa glare at him while she was in pain. He looked back at her with no sympathy. Topeto was definitely the traitor. Toma hooked his left hand with Celipa's right hand and they combined their energy. Burter stupidly watched as they gathered their strength.

What can that possibly do, you two are weaklings. And you're a fool to stand there and watch. Vegeta said crossing his arms. Toma extended his right hand and Celipa extended her left and shouted this is end of you bastard! Twin beams of ki came out of their hands and intermingled together. Burter stood frozen in surprised as the attack barreled in on him. Move you idiot! Captain Ginyu shouted. Burter tried to move but it was too little too late as the attack hit him and went straight through his chest. What a shame. Bulma said shaking her head. So strong, but such idiots. I'll second that. Bulma said. Burter fell to the floor. He was still alive, but just barely. Celipa unhooked her hands from Toma and walked over to Burter's prone body. She spat on his body and said now, you will die you bastard. With one precise ki blast she castrated him and then crushed his windpipe.

Vegeta smirked and said well done. Then he glared at Jeice and captain Ginyu. So then which one will it be? Jeice looked at the group and then back at the captain. Let's retreat for now. Captain Ginyu said to Jeice. Jeice looked surprised until Ginyu smirked and said they will all die on Frieza's ship. They both levitated up into the air as Chi Chi shouted where are you bastards going?! We'll be seeing you again soon. Captain Ginyu promised. Come to Frieza's ship if you dare. _Lord Frieza is not going to be happy about this._ With that they both took off and headed to Frieza's ship. Radditz and Bardock looked at each other and started laughing. Soon Toma and Kakorroto joined in. Chi Chi giggled and Lunch joined in. Bulma followed and then Lunch and Panboukin started to laugh. Topeto and Vegeta glared at the group, but then Vegeta started to chuckle. I can't believe it, I was sure we were all going to die, but here we are! Celipa said as she held onto Toma. We have a chance, I doubted it before but we actually have a shot at defeating Frieza! Chi Chi said with a huge smile.


	17. Calm before the storm

**_Here I am again with another chappie for you guys I hope you like this one..to me it's a little ehh, but hey you _**

**_gotta have a down chappie before you get the really exciting one right?_**

Lunch sighed as she rocked Millie to sleep. She was feeling a bit tired herself. Radditz saw she was fatigued and said Prince Vegeta, what are we going to do? Vegeta frowned and said it makes no sense to rush towards Frieza's ship tonight, they will be expecting us to rush into their trap. We will camp out for the night in that village. He pointed towards the village and everyone seemed to agree except for Topeto. Vegeta didn't give it a second thought since he was planning on killing him anyway. If there was one thing Vegeta hated above all other things it was a liar and a coward. Topeto was both. Celipa was glaring at Topeto now that Vegeta thought about it. He saw Celipa stand up and approach Topeto.

Maybe the woman was going to take care of things for him. Celipa's tail twitched as she walked towards Topeto. Her mind kept on replaying a certain scene to her. While hung by her throat and was being mauled and hurt by Burter, he was the only one who had no expression at all. He was the only one who didn't even give the slightest indication that her pain affected him. Even the prince as cold as he was winced but willed her to break free of Burter's grip. She could feel the princes' eye on her now. She walked up to Topeto and glared at him. Why can't you look me directly in the eye Topeto? She said in a strained voice as she glared at him. Her dark eyes bore into his. Topeto said nothing but turned to look at her. Have you forgotten everything we've been through? Did you forget we are team mates? Topeto just glared at her as the others watched.

Celipa raised her fist and punched him in the face with one quick movement. Topeto made a move to strike her but Vegeta stepped in. If you strike her I will kill you. He said with a frown. Celipa looked at Vegeta with a shocked face. He didn't even acknowledge her glance; his eyes were focused solely on Topeto. Celipa saw her chance and grabbed his scouter. She took it from him and crushed it under her foot. If you truly were a spy, then that was your only connection to Frieza. She snarled we'll see who you really are. The others watched as Celipa then stalked off. Toma pulled her into an embrace. She looked up at him and then closed her eyes and smirked. Everyone then made there way to the village and found it completely deserted. I hope they don't mind. Bulma said softly as she walked into a small house. Vegeta followed her inside of the house and shut the door behind him. Chi Chi went inside of another hut and sighed.

She touched her stomach and then thought to herself_ when is he going to tell me that I am pregnant? He sure can't whisper to save his life._ She rubbed her stomach and then sighed_ I'm so young to be a mother, then again my mother was young when she had me too. I hope I'll be a good mother to you._ Kakorroto came into the room and caught Chi Chi rubbing her stomach lightly. She looked up at him and she gave him a blank face. I was planning on telling you after we defeated Frieza. Kakorroto admitted to her as he sat down next to her on the narrow namekian bed. I know why you didn't tell me Chi Chi said with a nod; but it was something that I needed to know. Kakorrroto frowned but he nodded in agreement.

I guess I'm really stuck with you forever then. Chi Chi sighed dramatically. Kakorroto smirked and said you love me. Chi Chi snorted and then said I have no choice, and I never did. I told you when I met you, I'd have you. Kakorroto said still smirking. Only because I let you have me don't you forget it Kakorroto. Chi Chi said with an angry glare. Kakorroto chuckled and then wrapped Chi Chi in a hug. Does it matter how it happened? Were together now. Kakorroto said nuzzling her neck. Chi Chi sighed in contentment. I think it's going to be a girl. I doubt it. Kakorroto said my family only makes boys. Well my family only produces girls. Chi Chi replied. We'll just have to see. Kakorroto replied. Lunch flew up into the air with Radditz watching her on the ground. She held the baby in her arms and she flew around in the air. The joy of flying was something Lunch had never experienced before, but couldn't get enough of. It was the same with Radditz. She didn't love him, not yet but she was beginning to care for him deeply._ I am going insane._ She thought to herself looking down at Radditz. He looked back up at her and then smiled a genuine smile.

_Those smiles…I'm the only one who he shows those smiles to._ She smiled back at him and then came back down to the ground. Bardock watched Lunch and Radditz. He smirked as he saw the way that Radditz looked at Lunch. His son was in love with the little woman. He had really surprised her when he saw her hidden power. She was still considerably weaker than most of the sayians, but still she was a force to be reckoned with. He could see why Celipa liked her; why Celipa liked all of the girls. All of these women from earth were strong in their own way. Bulma was manipulative and calculating, Lunch was passionate and didn't seem like she was a quitter. He heard from the prince that she was efficient with weaponry as well. Normally sayains found people who relied on weapons weak, but his mind was changing with every hour he spent around these girls. Chi Chi was his personal favorite. Her strength surpassed his and most of the others around. The only two that she couldn't beat were her mate and Vegeta. There was also her other hidden abilities that perplexed him. Yes Mau Chi Chi was a puzzle.

Kakorroto and Chi Chi went outside to sit in the middle of the village and she looked up at the sky. All three of the suns were beyond the horizon now, and it was dark. Chi Chi stared up into space and saw a shooting star. Suddenly a flash seemed to blind her and she saw a rush of images in her head. She saw herself screaming in terror as she seemed to drift away from namek, she saw herself again with a swollen belly in a lush green field and then standing again on a battlefield with no Kakorroto and finally everything faded to darkness. Chi Chi! Kakorroto shouted Chi Chi what's wrong! Everyone came running over to Kakorroto and Chi Chi and saw that she had seemingly fainted.

What's wrong with her Kakorroto! Bulma and Lunch cried. I don't know she just passed out. Kakorroto said. Chi Chi's eyes clenched and then opened and she saw Kakorroto staring down at her with a worried expression. Kakorroto. She said gripping his shoulders violently. I saw things..She said in a gasp and she seemed to be scared. She said listen to me. If you die, I will not try to live without you! I will follow you into death do you understand! He looked taken aback and everyone else looked startled. Chi Chi I'm not going anywhere. He said to her pulling her against him and stroking her hair.

He glanced over at Barodck and Radditz and motioned that he would have a talk with them later. Both nodded and then turned to leave. Bulma and Lunch were both at Chi Chi's side as she leaned against Kakorroto. She refused to let him go as if she'd lose him at any moment. Guys I promise I'll talk to you later...I just need some time…Bulma and Lunch both understood what Chi Chi was trying to say and walked off. The others looked at them with questions in their eyes and Bulma sighed. She can see things sometimes. She said as she played with tips of her hair. She must've seen something really bad. Lunch replied rocking the tiny baby in her arms. I wonder what it was. Celipa said sitting beside Toma on what appeared to be a fountain.

Vegeta snorted and turned to leave. Napa walked after him. So when are you guys going to kill him? Bulma said gesturing towards Topeto. You little bitch. Topeto hissed who the hell you think you are. I don't know but I seem to be wearing royal armor. You tell me. She replied with a smirk. Topeto scowled and said you were the only choice the prince had, and what a poor choice it was. You are a weak little fool who will never amount to anything other than being a breeder for the prince. Maybe I am weak, but I'm not a fool. Bulma said angrily. I know this Topeto, I will be alive but you will not. He frowned at her and then he turned away and said we'll see who makes it off this planet alive bitch. With that he took off into the night sky. She turned to look at the others. Celipa said He'll be killed shortly I already know where he is heading. To Frieza's ship. Lunch said with a nod of her head. She cuddled the baby to her and then turned to Radditz. I'm ready to get some rest, and I think the baby is too.

Radditz gestured to Kakorroto that he'd talk to him later and then went into the house he selected for him and Lunch to share. Everyone else decided it would be a good time to call it a night as well since they planned to attack Frieza's ship tomorrow. Radditz watched as Lunch took off her armor and left her skin tight spandex suit on and went to change and feed Millie. The baby giggled happily as Lunch tended to her. Happy little brat. Radditz commented from the bed. Lunch smiled down at Millie and nodded. She is happy and I'm glad. It tears my heart apart when she's crying or upset. He saw her smiling face and then said if that makes you happy then its fine with me. I've been meaning to ask you something. Radditz asked suddenly as Lunch shifted in his arms. What's that? Lunch said with a yawn as Radditz tightened his grip around her waist. Where did you learn that attack you used today on Recoome? Lunch tensed as she thought back to the fight. The Kikouhou? She whispered _Tien's signature move…he would hate me if he knew I used it to save Radditz. I am sure Radditz would be pissed off too._ She sighed and then tired to change the subject.

I'm sleepy Radditz ask me tomorrow. He growled and then said your hiding something from me I know it. Shh Radditz the baby. Lunch said gesturing towards Millie. The baby had just fallen into a deep sleep. Radditz could tell she was afraid of telling him where she had learned the attack. He turned her head so he could look into her eyes. Tell me about the move. Radditz said rubbing her shoulders gently. He saw a couple of emotions pass through her eyes and she shook her head no. He frowned and then started to get up. A small whimper was heard from Mille as she was jolted. Radditz! She hissed stop moving the bed!

I'll stop when you tell me. Radditz replied releasing her from his hold and letting her drop on the bed. It shifted again and another whimper was heard from the baby. Ok. Lunch replied softly. The Kikohou was a move that I watched many times. A friend of mine from earth did it all the time, it was their signature move. She looked up at him and then bit her lip. Radditz said from earth huh? How come I didn't see it done before? Lunch's temper flared and said because Tien was too injured, he didn't have a chance to do it before Kakorroto took his arm off…She clapped her hands over her mouth. _Stupid! Stupid! stupid!_ Radditz said then that was the weaklings move. Lunch nodded numbly and waited for him to go into a rage. _So that's what she was afraid of._ Radditz thought. He surprised her when he took her into his arms and held her lovingly.

That's all I wanted to know he said softly and then he got up from the bed and said lie down I will be back shortly. He kissed her softly and then walked over to Kakrototo's hut. Chi Chi was sleeping on the bed when Radditz and Bardock arrived. Kakorroto put his hands to his lips and gestured for them to go outside. They all sat outside of the hut and Kakorroto said Ok. I want you both to promise me something. Both men looked at him expectantly. If something should happen to me, I want you to make sure Chi Chi makes it off the planet and lives. Bardock and Radditz looked at each other and then back at Kakorroto. Fine by me. Radditz said, but in return if something happens to me I want you to make sure that Lunch makes it off as well. Kakorroto nodded in agreement. Both turned to Bardock. Fine. Barodck said if either of you dies I'll take your women away from here.

Chi Chi walked behind the hut sleepily and said what's going on? All three men turned to look back at her and saw her rubbing both of her eyes and pouting like a child. What are you all doing out here? You woke me up. She mumbled in a soft voice. She looked up at them and they all gazed at her with soft eyes. _Never seen her look this young, damn I keep forgetting how young she is._ Radditz thought to himself when he looked at his sister in law. Bardock smirked and said brat, why don't you go back to bed? Don't call me brat. Chi Chi said with a frown. Bardock chuckled at her and then said I'll se you both in the morning. He turned and left. Chi Chi yawned and stretched again. Radditz averted his eyes as all of her assets strained against the tight spandex suit she was in. Kakorroto frowned and scooped her up in his arms come on, let's get back to bed. Chi Chi said I'm not a baby Kakorroto, you don't have to hold me I can walk. Never said you were a baby. Kakorroto said giving her a gentle squeeze. Bulma sat up on a fence in the village and looked up at the night sky.

Dende had said it was rare for all three suns to set at once, and that this was one of the three days of darkness in the namekian year. _I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing._ She thought to herself as she stared up at the stars everyone, where are you at tonight? Are you safe? She whispered seeing the stars twinkle brightly in the night sky. Topeto glared at Bulma from her perch on the fence. He saw the royal insignia on her armor and growled. _Even though I don't care whether they survived or not, this woman is not fit to carry the heir to the sayian empire_. _I will kill her now and then leave. She is stupid to not have either Napa or Bardock with her._ Bulma sat down on the fence and swayed her feet over the side. Topeto charged up a weak ki blast and prepared to fire it at her.

Bulma sensed something wrong and turned around. She gasped as she saw Topeto fire a ki beam her way. She let out a scream and shut her eyes. Someone flew in front of her and then shouted Destructo disc! Everyone ran outside and arrived just in time to see a disc slice through Topeto's torso. Kami! Bulma exclaimed as she sank to her knees and then looked up. You ok Bulma? Krillen! Bulma shouted. In the flesh he replied with a smile. Krillen! She shouted joyously and grabbed him into a tight hug. Lunch and Chi Chi both bolted out of the crowd and ran over to him. Krillen! They both shouted happily and joined Bulma in hugging him. Thank Kami your alive! They all said together. Krillen smiled and said I'm glad to see you all too.

Thanks for saving my life Krillen. Bulma said as they all released him. Growls were heard from the group and the others turned around. They saw all of the sayains crowding them except Celipa. Chi Chi immediately said what the hell are you growling for! She pushed Krillen in back of her and said anyone who has a problem with this can take it up with me! Fine by me. Kakorroto said stepping up. Chi Chi looked taken aback but narrowed her eyes. I won't back down…I love you, but Krillen is one of my best friends. He just saved your future queen's life, you should be thankful! Lunch shouted. Chi Chi struck a fighting stance and then said come at me if you're going to come, I'm not going to let you hurt my friend! Celipa said that's enough all of you! That human saved her life! Topeto would've killed her if hadn't stopped the beam!

Kakorroto backed off but Radditz said I'll be happy once you get your hands off of her! Krillen noticed he was still holding onto to Lunch and let go. You idiot. Lunch shouted we're like brother and sister. Radditz didn't reply to her he just turned around and headed into their house. Krillen looked at her with a questioning glance and she said I'll see you later Krillen. She stood up and ran into the house after him. Vegeta growled as he saw Bulma standing next to Krillen. Shut up with all of your growling already! She glared at Bardock and Napa who were still letting out little warning growls and they both stopped.

_Same old Bulma._ Krillen thought to himself as he saw the other sayians back off. He looked over at Celipa who looked back at him blankly and then went into one of her own houses. Chi Chi noted that Kakorroto was now glaring openly at Krillen. Stop that! Chi Chi huffed putting her hand on her hips. He's my friend and you'll treat him as such. Krillen looked over at Kakorroto and he glared at Krillen with contempt. Kakorroto, stop it please? Chi Chi said in a softer voice. Krillen watched as Kakorroto looked over at Chi Chi and his eyes softened. Kakorroto snorted and said fine; but if he ends up dead don't blame me.

Krillen didn't like the sound of that but Chi Chi accepted it with a nod. Come on Krillen you can stay with me. Kakorroto looked less than pleased but then Chi Chi turned towards him with pleading eyes and he snorted and walked off. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and pulled her into a crushing embrace. You will stay with me at all times from now on. Kiss my ass Vegeta. She hissed and then started to walk away. Vegeta growled and used his tail to hit her soundly on her bottom. She squealed and then turned around to smack him, but he caught her hand and pulled her against him. Unless you want me to humiliate you in front of everyone, you will shut up and follow me into that house. He gestured towards the largest house in the village. Bulma sighed and then she hissed fine.

They both went into the house and shut the door. Chi Chi looked over at Krillen and then said tell me, is everyone else alright? Krillen sighed and said a couple more ships were picked off from the fleet, but most of the people who were left are now settled on another planet for now. Good. Chi Chi sighed happily I'm glad. The people are grateful to you. Krillen said with a sad smile. After a final attack, the enemy realized you were no longer on the ship they left us alone. She looked happy as Krillen told her this news. Than Kami. Chi Chi whispered and hugged Kakorroto. Kakorroto smiled down at Chi Chi and stroked her hair C'mon He said glancing down at Krillen. Krillen gulped but nodded as They went into the house. Kakorroto pointed towards what looked like a futon and said you sleep here. Krillen nodded and plopped down on the futon.

Chi Chi went into the room and got him pillows and a blanket so he would be more comfortable. She then knelt down by the futon and said How did you get here Krillen? I tracked you down in one of the fighter jets. He replied Chi Chi yawned and said did you come here alone? Krillen nodded and said Tien Refused to have anything to do with you anymore, and he won't even talk about Lunch. Chi Chi put her head down on the futon and said that's just as well, I doubt Lunch is interested anymore. Krillen looked interested but then said Chi Chi maybe you should get some rest… No. Chi Chi replied while staring up at him from her spot by the futon. How is everyone handling themselves on this new planet? Temporary cities are being built, and business is continuing as usual. They are all just waiting for you to succeed so that we can all return home soon. Chi Chi smiled and then said I'll make our people proud. I know you will. Krillen said with a nod. I'll help you. Now go get some rest. Kakorroto had stood aside and let them talk but now he decided to step in. He is right. Kakorroto said softly to Chi Chi it's time for you to get some sleep. She sighed and nodded. Goodnight Krillen, I'll see you again in the morning. Krillen nodded and said goodnight.

Kakorroto gave Krillen one backwards glance and then went into the room after Chi Chi. Lunch lay down next to Radditz and sighed softly. Radditz was already asleep; she figured it was from the fight with Burter. She lay awake thinking about facing Frieza. She looked down into Radditz's face and watched him sleep. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping, just like a little baby._ She touched his face with her hand and he jerked awake in an instant. I'm sorry. Lunch said softly I didn't mean to wake you... He smiled up at her and then said its fine, why aren't you resting? I can't sleep Radditz, I'm scared. She admitted. Radditz frowned and pulled her closer to him spooning her. Don't worry, nothing will happen. He whispered everyone will be fine, and we'll defeat that heartless ice lizard. She shivered and he nuzzled her neck and then whispered I'll protect you, don't worry about anything.

I will make sure that you and your friends make it out of here alive…_Even if I don't._ She looked into his eyes and then she turned herself around so that she was facing him. Radditz. She said softly I won't leave you behind here. I refuse to leave without you. He looked taken aback but then said Lunch…No. She said hugging him. You took me away from Tienshinhan. Now you're stuck with me. Radditz looked over at her with a smirk and then looked surprised when she pressed herself against him. Radditz, give me something to remember. Give me a fond memory to look back on when I am sad. He didn't answer he just looked surprised. She pressed her lips against his and then whispered make love to me Radditz.

Outside of the village a lone figure snuck around outside waiting for someone to find him. Depending on the person's strength he would choose whether they lived or died. Kakorroto bolted up in his hut. He looked down at Chi Chi who remained sleeping and then glanced outside. He felt something was very wrong. He got out of the bed careful not to wake her and then went outside. He went around to the back of the hut and looked around. Come out. He said sharply I can sense you around here. The figure smirked and uttered two words. Change, now!


	18. Bodysnatching and the end of peace

**_Hey everyone I got another chappie here for you...and don't worry. Frieza will be seen in the next chapter. Sorry _**

**_for the cliffhanger but well...everyone else was doing it...lol well anywayz here it is_**

Sunlight filtered into the windows at the hut. Chi Chi felt a sharp pain stab her heart and she woke up with a cry. Krillen heard her and came running into her room. Chi Chi what's wrong? He said standing by her side. She touched her chest and said it felt like something just grabbed my heart and tightened on it really hard. Then she noticed the empty bed. Where is Kakorroto? Krillen shrugged and said he must've gone out. Chi Chi got up and looked around in front of the hut. Looking for someone? There you are. Chi Chi said frowning where did you go? I just went for a walk let's go back to bed. Chi Chi looked over at Kakorroto and frowned. Something was very off. She stared hard at him and Kakorroto said what's the matter with you woman. Chi Chi blinked in surprise. She walked up to him and then stared him in the eye. He looked back at her with a surprised look. Barodck came out of the hut he had shared with Panboukin and looked over at Chi Chi and Kakorroto.

Yo. He shouted. Chi Chi smiled at Bardock for a second then went back to Kakorroto. Aren't you going to say hello to your father? Kakorroto waved a hand over towards Bardock and then looked back down at Chi chi. Bardock frowned and looked at Chi Chi. He could tell something was wrong by the way she was standing. Chi Chi stared into Kakorroto's face and then she said who are you? You're not my Kakorroto. What did you do with him? _Damn how the hell could she see through my disguise! They must be a bonded couple ughh sayians and their disgusting customs._ He smirked at her and then grabbed her by the throat. She cried out and then started gasping for air. Bardock flew over and shouted put her down. Don't come any closer, or I'll kill her. Your son will follow her into death won't he? He tightened his grip on Chi Chi's throat. She let out a strangled cry and tried desperately to reach for his hands. He moved aside and then said you're lucky Lord Frieza wants you alive, I'd love to suffocate you now. Her eyes widened and she tried reaching forward again. _Kakorroto, Kakorroto, where are you? I'm scared.** Chi Chi…I'm so weak…** Kakorroto! Where are you! Thank Kami you're alive…oh but Kami he's trying to kill me!_

**_The one who has my body is captain Ginyu, I'm coming I swear I'll kill him._** Chi Chi looked back down at Ginyu as he held her up in the air. Bardock had called everyone out of their huts and everyone was now watching her dangle from Ginyu's steel grip. Chi Chi finally managed to get a good grip on Ginyu's arms and poured her pure energy into him. Why doesn't she use her ki? Radditz said seeing her struggle and then finally forcing Ginyu back. Think fool. She and your brother are connected. He is very weak. That must be affecting her somehow. Vegeta said to Radditz. Chi Chi collapsed to the ground and started coughing and gasping for air. Krillen was at her side in a flash and he picked her up. Radditz and Bardock glared at him. Bring her over here. Radditz shouted. Krillen flew Chi Chi over to them. Radditz…Chi Chi said weakly take me to where Kakorroto is he needs my help.

Captain Ginyu stood up from the assault Chi Chi gave him. Where do you think you're going wench! You stay right there I'm going to take you to Lord Frieza after I get rid of everyone else. Vegeta! Bulma said. I will handle this, Radditz take her and go find Kakorroto, he will look like Ginyu. _Tell me something I don't know._ Radditz thought and scooped Chi Chi up in his arms. Hey baldy, watch Lunch while I'm gone. Krillen frowned but nodded. Radditz flew off with Chi Chi in his arms. Can you find my brother? Radditz said in a worried voice.

I thought you didn't care. Chi Chi said weakly. We need him alive, if the prince fails to kill Frieza, he's our last hope. Chi Chi nodded and said he's alive, but he's very weak. Radditz nodded I can see from the way you are. I am afraid…brother. She said holding onto him a little tighter. Radditz looked down at her and said are you the same girl I met on earth who claimed she would kill us all? Chi Chi beamed up at Radditz and said even then I was afraid, I wasn't scared of you, but Vegeta…she shivered. Then she gasped there! Radditz he down there! She pointed towards a lake close by to the village. They saw Him lying by the shore. Radditz dropped down and Chi Chi hopped up from his arms only to fall right next to Kakorroto. Chi Chi. Kakorroto said weakly holding out Ginyu's hand to her. She took it despite it being Ginyu's hand. Kakorroto, you'll be fine I promise. Look at the both of us…two of the strongest people in the universe reduced to nothing.

Chi Chi smiled and then got up to her feet and said Radditz, help me…I have to get him back into his own body. How are you going to do that! Radditz said you can barely move! Any damn way I can. Chi Chi said harshly do you think Vegeta will care what happens to Kakorroto's body? He will incinerate it if he decides to just wipe Ginyu out. She touched his arm again and then please pick him up Radditz, and then I can get Dende to heal us.

Ginyu laughed and then said you kill me Vegeta? I still can't fathom how your weak team could have possibly defeated my team. Vegeta smirked and said you're team were the ones who were weak. Then he frowned. Don't think that because you have the body of my best solider I won't kill you. Let's see what this body can do. Ginyu said to himself and then beckoned Vegeta to come closer. Vegeta growled and then flew towards him. Radditz approached the battleground with Kakorroto slung over his shoulder and Chi Chi in his arms. He looked down at her. She was bordering on being conscious. Damn it Chi Chi wake up! Radditz growled. I'm so tired she whispered I just want to sleep for a little while…only five minutes. Wake up damnit! Radditz growled shaking Chi Chi roughly by the shoulders. She jolted and then said thank you Radditz. She looked over at his shoulder. He's still breathing; Radditz confirmed seeing her worried face. They flew down to the village where Vegeta and Ginyu were in a heated battle.

Galick gun! Vegeta shouted as Ginyu sent a barrage on smaller blasts towards him. All of the smaller blasts were deflected by the bigger beam. Ginyu just barely got out of the way then he fired back.

The shot missed Bulma, but headed straight towards Celipa and Lunch. Both girls let out panicked shouts. Bardock and Toma grabbed them and got them out of the way. Watch where the hell you're shooting! Bulma shouted from Bardock's arms. Radditz landed on the ground with Chi Chi and Kakorroto. Chi Chi stood up and rushed over into the heated battle between Vegeta and Ginyu. Chi Chi no! Radditz shouted you don't have the energy! The others all watched as she rushed past Vegeta and landed a kick into Ginyu's midsection._ I'm sorry Kakorroto, your body may get a bit damaged, but I swear you'll be back in it._

_**Chi Chi get the hell out of Vegeta's way, you'll get killed!**_ Vegeta saw Chi Chi enter the battle and he glared at her before grabbed her hand and pushing her away. You're in no shape to fight, I will handle this; you little fool. I'll need you later on when we face Frieza. Chi Chi gasped as she hit the ground hard and then shouted don't destroy his body Vegeta! Vegeta ignored Chi Chi and rammed his fist into Ginyu's stomach and then kicked his head in. Ginyu flew backwards and landed on his feet._ What the hell is wrong with this body? It was so strong before, but with me in it it's weak. It's like this body is rejecting me._

Chi Chi was pulled up to her feet by Celipa. Damn you look really weak. Celipa muttered walking Chi Chi over to Dende. He smiled at her and said just relax and I'll heal you. Chi Chi nodded and then closed her eyes. Dende put his hands over her and healing waves came through his hands. Chi Chi took in a deep breath as all of her fatigue and soreness lifted away from her body. She opened her eyes and smiled at Dende. She touched his face with her hands and said thank you. Dende blushed and then said it was nothing. Chi Chi stood up feeling rejuvenated and went over to where Kakorroto lay. She frowned she hated seeing him in Ginyu's body. She looked up at the sky where Vegeta was making quick work of the rapidly weakening Ginyu. Kakorroto sat up and looked over at Chi Chi. I feel better now. Chi Chi beamed at him then she looked up at Vegeta. You may have to be healed again. She sighed as Vegeta let loose a shower of Ki beams that slammed into Ginyu. Shit! Kakorroto said seeing Ginyu start to glow yellow He flew up into the air. What are you doing? Chi Chi shouted.**_ Getting my body back._**

Ginyu's body glowed yellow as he faced Vegeta and now it's the end of you! Ginyu said. Then he shouted change...now! Shit. Kakorroto said as the blast flew from Ginyu's mouth. He made it in time to push Vegeta out of the way. The beam hit the bodies and the switch was made. Kakorroto fell down to the ground and Ginyu also fell over. Vegeta said what the fuck just happened? Everyone circled around the two bodies as they waited for both parties to stir. Chi Chi stood up at the front of the crowd and stared down at both bodies. They both began to stir._Kakorroto, where are you?_ The body of Kakorroto looked up at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her. Everyone watched as Chi Chi dove into Kakorroto's arms and said you idiot don't you ever frighten me like that again!

I didn't mean to, he snuck up on me. He said gesturing towards Ginyu. Bardock stepped on Captain Ginyu's throat as he started to get up. Vegeta flew down to the ground and said step aside Bardock. Bardock moved aside and Vegeta's foot replaced his. He pressed down On Ginyu's throat and said where is Frieza? Ginyu smirked up at him and wheezed out even if you find him, you couldn't kill him. He is probably going to find you, before you find him. He wants your dragonballs and you're all going to die when he comes for them. Vegeta pressed down harder on his throat and said maybe we will die. But you, you bodysnatching weakling will go first. He raised his hand above his head and formed a ki blast in his hand. But before he could fire it Kakorroto shot him straight through the head.

Vegeta frowned at Kakorroto and then looked at the others. Everyone was healed and fine thanks to Dende's presence. So where do we go from here? Bulma said softly sitting down next to Chi Chi. Lunch sighed and collapsed on the ground by Bulma. Only Frieza and Zarbon are left. She said. Zarbon is already weak Bulma said softly. Even I could take him out now. The one we have to focus on is Frieza. Celipa nodded and sat down beside them. We are all going to be needed to storm the ship; they're plenty of low level minions left there who will try to slow us down. We don't need any distractions; we need to put all of our energy into defeating Frieza. You forgot about Jeice. Toma said to Lunch. Lunch smiled and said I didn't forget him; I didn't count him on purpose.

She gestured towards the rest of the girls. He is a pervert and he would be easily dealt with. All I'd have to do is flash him and then…Radditz growled at the very thought of Lunch flashing anything to Jeice. Bulma looked over at Vegeta and then said Jeice can be easily handled, if he didn't run away. Then she pulled a capsule out of her armor and tossed it on the ground a laptop popped out. Bulma lay down on the ground and got to work typing on it. Let's see if I can get some information on Frieza's ship. Barodck sat down next to her and said I can help you with that. Bulma looked over at him and then moved aside. The others just watched as Bulma and Bardock went over the plans of Frieza's ship.

Chi Chi was sprawled out on the grass and Lunch was lying next to her. Remember when we used to do this back home? Lunch said wistfully to Chi Chi. Chi Chi sighed and nodded we used to look up at the clouds and then we fell asleep. Then we used to always wake up with a bunch of ant bites. Lunch said with a giggle. Chi Chi nodded and thought about the earth. _It's gone, they're all gone…_Then she turned her thoughts to Kakorroto._ I almost lost you today too, you idiot. To think I'd end up giving more than a shit about you._ She snorted to herself and then looked back up at the sky. Radditz towered over the both of them with Millie in his arms._ Now there's something I thought I'd never see. Got to admit, Radditz looks good carrying the baby like that._ Radditz held the tiny baby in his arms. She was currently sleeping against his arms and she had his tail in her tiny fingers. Radditz caught Chi Chi staring at him and she instantly looked away with an innocent look on her face. She put a hand on her own stomach. She kept forgetting that she herself was pregnant.

Kakorroto watched Chi Chi's actions and then looked over at Radditz. A huge smirk graced his face when he saw his brother carrying the baby. He elbowed Toma and both men started to laugh at him. Radditz frowned and then looked in a different direction. He caught Napa's eye and Napa doubled over in a fit of laughter as well. Vegeta even let out a chuckle. Celipa saw Radditz's discomfort and said I'll take her Radditz. Everyone watched as Celipa joyously took Millie from his arms and then flew off to a small rock and hummed a soft song. Radditz pitied Celipa. She loved kids so much and she couldn't have any.

She remembered when he was a child. She was the youngest member of his father's squad. A good friend of his mother's. She used to hold him and sing to him when he was a child. Chi Chi glanced over at Radditz and then saw Celipa with the baby. She sighed and then stood up. She walked over to Bulma who was watching Radditz type furiously on her lap top. Bulma looked up at Chi Chi and she saw Chi Chi's gaze shift over to Celipa. Bulma sighed and then said if we survive this fight I will try my best give her a chance to have a baby.

Chi Chi nodded. Vegeta snorted as he heard Bulma talk to Chi Chi. Even he pitied Celipa, but they had to keep working on the task at hand. He walked over to Bardock and said what are you doing? Getting a map of the ship and figuring out the best way to break in. Vegeta frowned and then said inform me when you are done. Bardock nodded and returned to downloading files from Frieza's ship. Napa and Toma started sparring while Barodck continued to toil away on Bulma's laptop. Bulma sat back down next to him and helped him out.

Ok here's the plan. Bardock said. Panboukin, Toma, Radditz and Lunch, you will go to the right wing and make a distraction. Prince Vegeta, Napa, Kakorroto, and Chi Chi you will head to the left wing where Frieza is located. Prince Vegeta, Kakorroto, and Chi Chi you will face Frieza head on while Napa and I can steal the dragonballs. Excuse me. Bulma sneered but where am I in all of this? Celipa crossed her arms and her tail twitched and what about me Bardock! I am a decent fighter too! She snarled. Bardock gestured towards Bulma and said she needs to be protected above all costs, and you are the last female sayian left. If that's the case then why isn't the prince going to be protected as well! She replied. Did you say something? Vegeta said turning to look at her.

Celipa paled slightly and shook her head. I understand your eagerness to fight. Vegeta stated, but what Bardock says is true. He gestured towards Bulma and said she needs to make it off the planet. If Toma dies I won't be much help to her! Celipa pointed out. Send Panboukin! Bulma frowned and said how the hell did I end up getting cut off from this mission! I'm coming too damn it! Vegeta growled and said shut the fuck up both of you! Like hell I will! Bulma shouted this was my plan; therefore I should be invol- Vegeta grabbed Bulma by her arm and held it tightly shut up. He growled. Get the fuck off of me! Bulma shouted. Your precious child will make it out of this just fine! Child! Lunch and Chi Chi both said in shock. Bulma ignored the both of them and pulled her hand away from Vegeta's grip.

I am coming with you whether you like it or not! She shouted and stomped her foot on the ground. Vegeta said are you finished? In a cold voice. She blinked looking dumbfounded. Good. He frowned and then said Celipa; you will stay here with her and make sure she is kept safe. All of Celipa's defiance died as she saw the prince glare at her. She bit her lips hard enough to draw blood as she glared at him. She turned to Toma and said angrily you will come back to me. Well I haven't agreed to this at all! Bulma yelled.

A child? Chi Chi said again. She looked over at Vegeta who was glaring at Bulma right now. _Don't tell me that he pulled a Kakorroto on Bulma. Lord of all the people…_ You will stay behind and survive. Like….Hell…I….will. Bulma said angrily. Woman! Vegeta roared you will stay out of danger! Fuck you. Bulma said calmly she tugged at her armor and then looked back at him. I've already been training to fight and I killed Goldo on my own. That has to hold some kind of merit no matter how weak he was! She yelled angrily _what the hell do you think I am so helpless infant? I want my revenge too Vegeta! I saw my planet destroyed so I damn sure am going to be present to face the person who destroyed it! **You don't know what you're going to be facing woman, and if he sees you wearing the royal armor he will be sure to kill you, and it will not be a quick painless death.** That's fine by me, I'll be with the one I love, after all you're the reason that he's gone in the first place._

_**Stupid little bitch. You're stuck with me forever now whether you like it or not.** Maybe but my feelings will never change for you. I hate you with all my heart. You owe me for using me as a vessel for your child. Let me see the final battle, and let me spit on the corpse of the man who caused me and my friends so much heart ache and pain! **You're a fool. **Kiss my ass_ She looked over at Celipa and then sneered at Vegeta._ I don't know what the fuck you're thinking trying to separate Celipa and Toma either! She wants to fight and she's damn good too. **She is a second class fighter. She's decent, but she'll do more good here than with the rest of us on the ship. She'll be too much of a distraction to Toma, and I need him to be focused on battle.**_

_You self centered son of a bitch, I suppose it's always been about what you feel, you don't care who you trample on as long as you reach your goal. Kami I hate you with every fiber in my body! **Good then your chances of survival are decent if I end up dying**. So then you lied to Chi Chi when you said she would die if Kakorroto did. **That was no lie, she is bonded completely with Kakorroto, her will might be strong but even if she did survive she would be half out of her mind.** Bardock survived without his mate.** His power was cut in half because of her death. Say what you want now you little fool, but I can assure you that you will be staying behind.** That's what you think. _So then anybody want to fill us in? Lunch said dryly. To everyone else Vegeta and Bulma had just been staring at each other.

The high and mighty prince thinks he's keeping me off this mission because I am carrying his son. Bulma replied casually. Chi Chi nearly fell over and then smirked. Well then that makes two of us. Huh? Bulma and Lunch both said. Chi Chi nodded and said we're both going to be mothers. When are we moving out? Chi Chi said turning to Bardock. It's up to the prince. Bardock replied. Vegeta frowned and said we'll leave tomorrow. Chi Chi said excellent. She grabbed Lunch and Bulma and dragged them over to Dende. Dende honey is that lake freshwater? Dende nodded and said the ocean is that way he gestured towards the right. Thanks sweetie. Chi Chi said. Bulma go get out clothes capsules and Toiletries. We're going to have a nice soak and compare notes.

Celipa come with us. Lunch said Celipa looked surprised but then Lunch said and we can take Millie too. _Ahh she knows my weakness damn it._ Ok I'm coming too. Celipa replied wrapping her tail around her waist. She followed the other girls as they headed down to the lake. Kakorroto let out a deep sigh when Chi Chi left. He was afraid she'd get herself into a nasty argument with Vegeta. Vegeta snorted at Kakorroto's relieved sigh and then turned to Napa and Panboukin. If the loud mouth tries to follow us, knock her out and give her to Celipa. She will not follow us. Both of the men nodded and then went off into their own respective huts. Radditz looked over at the lake and said someone should go and make sure they will be alright. Celipa is with them, and Chi Chi can take care of herself. Vegeta said with a sneer. I doubt that Frieza is interested in any of them. We all know I'm the one he wants.

No. Bardock said with a shake of your head. Remember Topeto was a spy. By now he probably knows all about Bulma carrying the heir to the throne. Don't forget that Frieza also holds a grudge against Chi Chi. Kakorroto said with a deep frown on his face. Fine, you three can go keep watch he said gesturing towards Toma, Radditz and Kakorroto. He looked over at Bardock and then at Krillen. What do we do with the shrimp? Bardock said gesturing towards Krillen. Hey don't talk about me like I'm not here! Krillen all but shouted. I saved Bulma, that's reason enough to keep me alive. That and the fact that Chi Chi will go on a rampage. Kakorroto said turning away. I'm not afraid of your woman Kakorroto. We both know I could kill her with three hits. Vegeta said coldly. She'll do you more good alive than dead, and I have a feeling he will too. Kakorroto replied walking off. Krillen looked warily at Bardock and Vegeta.

Celipa took off her armor and glanced around. What's wrong? Lunch said getting into the lake with Millie in her arms. I was just checking to make sure no one is around. I doubt any of the guys are going to follow us. Bulma said grabbing a bottle of shampoo. I don't put anything past Radditz or Toma. Celipa said with a twitch of her tail. They're both perverts. I can vouch for Radditz. Lunch said with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Oh? Chi Chi said while chucking her armor and suit off. So tell us about it then. She said as she sunk into the warm Namekian water. Bulma smirked and then said how did you and Radditz get together anyway? It wasn't really my choice. Lunch replied and then she frowned deeply. To be honest I don't even know how it happened. He took advantage of me, chased Tienshinhan away, and then suddenly I started liking the big oath.

One flick of his tongue had me confessing my undying love for him… The others started laughing. Bulma then frowned. Vegeta, he forced himself on me. Celipa frowned and said that's what all sayain males do. It's part of our culture. If a male takes a liking to a female, then he fights her for the right to either mate or bond with her. That's horrible! Bulma exclaimed. On Planet Vegeta, that was life. Celipa replied. She smirked at the girls and said do you think I've always loved Toma? I hated him in the beginning. She sighed and then said I was a young girl of about sixteen when I was first put on Bardock's squad. Toma was already there. He saw me and immediately started picking on me and making catcalls.

Celipa smirked and then said to make a long story short he challenged me to a fight and I lost. Although I didn't give up until he marked me. I gave him a hell of a time. Bulma frowned and said so how did you guys end up falling in love? Celipa smiled and said that's what it's called? I've always wondered. Going through things together, brings you closer together. As a sayian woman I will never admit this while he or any of the rest of them are around, but I like the fact that he'll protect me. I like feeling…like… You like feeling loved. Lunch said with a warm smile.

Celipa nodded and then she touched her stomach. I wish I could have a child. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. I know Toma wishes for children too, but Burter left me barren. Bulma moved to Celipa's side as the sayian woman fought off tears. I think I may be able to help you. She said quietly. Celipa looked up and frowned. Once we escaped from Frieza. Toma took me to every doctor who would see us across the universe. No one has been able to give me back what was taken! Bulma smiled and said I'm a genius, and if that doesn't work then we can always use the dragonballs.

Celipa looked thoughtful and then said trying can't possibly hurt, if we survive. The girls all sighed. I think we'll live. Lunch said. I heard about the legend of the super sayian. Did Radditz tell you? Celipa said as Chi Chi and Bulma said super sayain? Lunch nodded and then said Vegeta is supposed to have a gene that can enable him to become a million times stronger…a super sayain right? Celipa said all of the royalty has the potential, but Vegeta has been training and plotting for most of his life. That bastardBulma hissed. Celipa smirked and said you say that now; it will only be a matter of time. No! I won't be that way I hate him with all of my heart; if anyone has to die I hope it's him!

Strong words. Celipa said with a frown then she sighed and leaned against a rock in the water. But words all the same. Radditz chuckled lowly. The guys were sitting on a cliff overlooking the water. I hope that we make it back to earth. Lunch said rinsing Millie off. So do I. Chi Chi said I miss home so much, I want to be able to be able to go swimming and shopping, and I also would like to…. She stopped herself. Do what Chi Chi? Bulma prodded. Chi Chi smiled and then swam up to a small rock and put her head in her hands. The others looked at her curiously. I would also like to settle down with Kakorroto and have his children. T

he other girls heard her and laughed. You settle down? Chi Chi please. Chi Chi laughed and said yes I know. Me settle down? please. I'm the strongest woman in the universe! Celipa said I've got to train harder I always thought I was the strongest. She frowned. Don't worry Lunch said sitting up on the bank. The others girls followed suit. Radditz and Kakorroto whistled appreciatively. Toma let out a low growl and they both said get a grip. Chi Chi stood up and dried herself off. She took the clothing capsule and popped it open. She smiled as she put on her underwear and picked out on of her fighting outfits. She smiled as she slid on a pair of red pants and a purple and red surcoat.

She put back on her necklaces and started to practice with her power pole. Bulma braided her hair and then frowned at her royal armor. She grabbed it and tossed it against a tree in anger. Chi Chi stopped practicing and then she sighed. If you want, I'll try to kill him. Bulma saw her friends concern for her and shook her head no. We've got more important things to worry about. She said softly sitting down on the grass nude. Lunch agreed and stepped out of the water. She grabbed her armor and then set Millie down on top of it. She smiled at the baby and then tickled her nose. She sneezed and turned back into her blonde side. Millie started to whine and complain.

Sorry kid. Lunch sighed sitting down next to her but you're stuck with me until we get off this planet. Lunch threw open her own capsule and pulled out her guns. She started fixing them up while Bulma searched through the clothes for something to wear. So then, you both want to join the fight right? Chi Chi said getting back to practicing with her power pole. Bulma and Celipa both looked over at her. Chi Chi smirked and said everyone else will be too busy to stop you from following after us. Why don't you just follow after us and head to the side where they will be picking off the low class warriors? Toma will be nearby, and Bulma you will be helping out.

Celipa smirked and then said I love the way you think. Chi Chi laughed heartily and then said somehow I knew you would. It could be a dangerous situation for you Bulma. Lunch said while tinkering with one of the bigger guns. You need to be very careful, and if Vegeta finds out…He'll have me beaten within an inch of my life. Celipa confirmed. I don't care. I want to be near Toma. Bulma said I can take good care of myself. I don't doubt that Bulma. Lunch said tossing a gun aside and looking up. However Frieza is by all of our standards a monster. Her green eyes flashed as she remembered everything that she had seen happen with her own eyes. Also, who will watch over Millie? She said looking down at the tiny baby.

The others looked down at the baby and she smiled up at them and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Celipa gazed down at her and said I will make sure she is protected. Toma and Radditz frowned. Perfect that's all we needed. I really didn't feel like having to discipline her before I possibly head to my death. Toma sighed as he gazed down at Celipa. Celipa felt eyes on her and looked up. Oh that's just wonderful. She muttered. The other girls looked up and saw Radditz Kakorroto and Toma staring down at them. Lunch glared at them and then shouted you perverts! What the fuck are you doing watching us!

She covered her chest and reached for the clothing capsule. Celipa glared coldly at Kakorroto and Radditz. Both looked away from her. Toma flew down and landed in front of her. Chi Chi saw the way Toma was glaring at her and walked over. Is there a problem? Chi Chi said leaving a threat hanging naked in the air. Toma didn't even look at her he just stared Celipa down. Why are you even thinking about not following a direct order from the prince? He said. She didn't answer she just turned her back on him and picked up her armor.

She slipped it back on and then took off. Toma turned to look at the royal armor that was tossed in a heap at the base of a tree. Bulma looked at him and dared him to say something. Radditz flew over to Lunch and waited until she covered up. She sighed as she packed all of her guns up. Bulma, she said. Bulma turned and Lunch tossed her what looked like a shotgun. For you. Lunch said with a wink and then strapped the rest of her guns to her back and lifted off into the air with Millie. Bulma fingered the gun and then smirked. _You're not keeping me out of this fight Vegeta; I will be there to watch Frieza be defeated._

Bulma looked over at Chi Chi and they both smirked. Chi Chi twirled her power pole in a beautiful arc, and put it on her back. I'm heading back now. Bulma said to Chi Chi. Aren't you going to take the armor with you? Chi Chi said as she gestured towards the pile by the tree. No. Bulma said simply and she walked away. Chi Chi shook her head and sighed picking the armor up. Kakorroto walked behind her and then said why would you go and give them an idea like that? Because everyone deserves a chance for revenge. Chi Chi replied tucking the armor under her arm. Kakorroto frowned and then said let's go get some rest. Tomorrow we face Frieza. Chi Chi nodded and said there's no turning back now.


	19. The first casualties

**_Sorry for the delay everyone but I had to deal with a few problems in my personal life...I promise to make up for _**

**_it with the next chapter, but when someone tells you your brother is dead you kinda forget about everything else _**

**_ne? He is alright( we don't live near each other but we are still type close...he's actually locked up)...yeah and _**

**_why am I saying all this...on with the chappie_**

Bulma strode into the hut she shared with Vegeta and went straight into the back room. Vegeta was training in the living room but paused when she entered. He saw her walk into the bedroom and shut the door. _Stupid woman, she's going to end up getting herself killed._ He stopped training and walked towards the room. Bulma hummed to herself as she unbraided her hair and unstrapped the gun from her back. She smiled as she sat down on the bed and fingered the gun. Lunch had made it perfectly. The trigger was attuned to her fingertips only making it impossible for anyone to use it against her and it was made of titanium. _Yes thank you Lunch, If only I had the strength to ram it up that stupid egotistical prince's ass.  
_

She giggled at the mental image that thought produced. Vegeta walked into the room to find Bulma hunched over the gun and giggling to herself. What the hell is so funny? Vegeta growled. She jumped and then narrowed her eyes at him. _Kami I hate him so much, and he won't just let me be either he's always on top of me like a damn tail._ Vegeta frowned as he looked down at her. Where is your armor? He said watching her finger her gun. Oh, that's a good question Bulma said flipping her hair out of her face. It should be right where I left it.

_I wonder if he'd kill me if I said it was up his ass._ Where is it woman? Vegeta growled. Bulma sniffed and then said outside by the lake we were at. Vegeta's fists clenched at his sides._ This little bitch just left that royal armor behind, the same armor my mother used to wear…I should kill her right in the very spot she stands in. _Oh? Have I made you upset? Bulma said in a mockingly sweet voice I'm so sorry my prince. After all who would dare make you feel the same way you make them feel? Her eyes narrowed and then she stood up.

The armor is fine. I am sure someone picked it up for me. She hissed and then put her gun back on her back. I'm going to stay with Chi Chi; I can't even stand being in the same room with you. Vegeta growled and in a lightening fast move he slapped her. Bulma gasped as she hit the floor. She got up to her knees and then glared at him with pure hatred. I hate you I hate you! She shrieked. I hope you die tomorrow. You just might get your wish woman. Vegeta said with a snort. He reached for her and she moved away from him and then drew her gun. He chuckled and said what the fuck do you plan to do? Kill me?

I wish this gun were strong enough to kill you. Bulma whispered and then stood up. I'm leaving. She said again and moved to leave. Vegeta smirked and let her pass by him. I wish I would've died with Yamcha. She whispered as she walked by his ear. His tail shot out and grabbed her thigh. She gasped as she was pulled into Vegeta's waiting lap. Let me go! She hissed angrily as Vegeta smirked at her. Shut up woman. He growled softly. Bulma formed a tiny ki blast in her hands and hit him in the face. Vegeta glared down at her as the smoke cleared and said you're just begging to be punished woman. Punished! Who the hell do you think you are! She exclaimed as Vegeta flipped her over and pinned him to his lap.

What the fuck do you think you're doing! Bulma shrieked as he held her body over his knees. Vegeta said nothing but brought his hand down on her right cheek. She gasped as she felt like she'd been burned. Tears started to form in the corner of her eye as he brought his hand down on her left cheek. Let me go Let me go! She yelled. No. Vegeta sneered if you insist on acting like a child I'll treat you like one._ How dare he…how dare he! _I'll fix your sorry ass! Bulma hissed as his palm hit her already tender flesh. She took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of lungs. Vegeta shot up and she fell out of his lap and onto the floor._ My ears! I'm going to kill this bitch!_

Bulma saw the murderous look on his face and bolted past him out of the house. Vegeta ran past her and then stopped right in front of her. She gasped and then she moved back. I hate you Kami I hate you so much! She shouted. Napa and Barodck came out of their huts and watched as she screamed at Vegeta. He chuckled at her and said you're not the first nor will you be the last woman. She screamed and tried to punch him. I'll wipe that smug smirk off your face! Vegeta laughed as she swung at him again and he dodged it. I'll kill you! She shrieked even if it kills me I'll kill you. Vegeta laughed again as she made another pass at him. He dodged again and his tail lashed out and hit the side of her thigh. She yelled in frustration and everyone came out to watch what was going on.

He laughed at her again and she screamed angrily and managed to land a good hit on his stomach. Her blow surprised him. He turned back around nearly hit her with his fist. Something jumped in the way and was knocked to the ground. Bulma gasped and then said you…you were really going to hurt me…she looked down and then saw Chi Chi on the floor clutching her chest. Chi Chi! Bulma said in a gasp. Kakorroto was at their side in a flash. You could've killed her Vegeta. Chi Chi said softly. She's not the type to back down no matter how strong a person is. Just like you. Vegeta said with a snort. I'll live. Chi Chi said with a glare.

She coughed into her hand and then turned to Bulma. Are you alright? I'm ok but you are hurt. Chi Chi smiled and said I'll get Dende. You just go inside and get some rest. Bulma nodded and went back into the hut. Everyone noticed the show was over and they went back into their own huts except for Kakorroto, Chi Chi and Vegeta. Chi Chi coughed again and then turned away from Kakorroto and Vegeta. Both men watched her spit blood from her mouth and then hastily wipe her lips. Vegeta. Chi Chi said to him softly. You can't treat her like a sayian woman. She's very fragile, you have to be gentler She turned around again and coughed. You seem fragile too. He sneered I'm fine. Chi Chi snapped right back. Vegeta walked up to her and then wiped a spot of blood from her face. Go get healed up and rest. He said.

Here. Chi Chi said handing him his armor. He looked down at it and then back up at her. Kakorroto shrugged and then Chi Chi turned around without another word and took Kakorroto's arm. Kakorroto shot a glare at the prince and then left with Chi Chi to return to their hut. Vegeta held the armor in his hands and turned to walk back to his hut. When he walked inside of the hut he heard her softly crying. He let out a deep sigh as he walked into the back room. Bulma was curled up in a ball sobbing. He scooped her up into his arms ignoring her protests. He held her against his chest. Relax he said as she struggled to get free. She sighed as she slumped against him.

Why do you enjoy torturing me? Bulma said against his chest. Vegeta didn't answer her he just stroked her back in soothing patterns. She sighed and then said it's not fair. He looked down at her. I deserve my revenge. Haven't I seen my friends suffer enough? Haven't I suffered enough too? She said in a hurt voice. I saw my planet destroyed, and my friends were taken out. It's just barely been a week, and look at what's happened to us.

I have the right to fight. I deserve to fight. She murmured against his chest. Vegeta frowned and then said you'll get your revenge through me. You are a part of me now, and I am a part of you. She sighed saying I really do hate you. Vegeta snorted. You can hate me if you want, that doesn't bother me. She sighed. I know. Then she said make sure you make it out alive. Vegeta looked at her with an amused expression. Don't you hate me? He said with a smirk. Bulma nodded, I said I was going to kill you myself and I intend to carry that threat out. You say you are a part of me? Well your life belongs to me. Vegeta let out a chuckle and then he said listen to me woman. Regardless of how much you hate me, I don't feel the same way. If Frieza finds you he will kill you.

He won't kill me. Bulma said. We all know what kind of plans he has for any women he might catch. Vegeta's grip tightened on her and he hissed listen to me woman. If Frieza catches you, you will face a fate worse than death! You don't want to end up like Celipa do you? Damn every time I think of her it actually bothers me. Bulma looked up at him with pure disbelief. What you don't think it bothers me that there will never be another full bred sayain brat? _And here I thought he actually felt bad for Celipa herself….Stupid me._ Vegeta noticed her look. _Of course he won't even let Celipa fight. Keh what the hell was I thinking he doesn't care for anyone but himself. The little egotistical bastard. _Vegeta watched as her eyes went from a thoughtful stare into a rage filled glare. He knew exactly what she was thinking of.

Celipa killed Burter. She got some measure of revenge. The fight with Frieza is mine and mine alone. You're wrong. She said softly. I am sure everyone here deserves the chance to fight Frieza, Chi Chi damn sure does. Vegeta thought on that. _Yeah that's true. She's suffered almost as much as I have. Why is it that Frieza holds such a grudge against her? I don't understand._ He looked down at Bulma. You need to rest for tomorrow. He said to her as he laid them both on the small bed. No I don't. she said sourly I won't be fighting tomorrow. Vegeta pulled her closer to him. He kissed the back of her neck and she jumped. Just because you won't be at the main battle doesn't mean trouble won't head your way. Bulma nodded against him and she closed her eyes.

Both of them drifted off to sleep without another word. After being healed by Dende Chi Chi checked on Krillen who was knocked out on the couch. She smiled and then went into the room where Kakorroto was waiting for her. Are you ok? He said to her pulling her into a tight embrace. Yes I'm fine. Chi Chi said standing on her tip toes for a kiss. Kakorroto captured her lips and gently kissed her. He released her lips. I was afraid for a moment I thought he had killed you. Chi Chi smiled at his concern. I'm fine. She said in a comforting tone, the baby is fine as well. Kakorroto rubbed her stomach and said that reminds me. He tossed a capsule on the floor and a three course meal appeared. Lunch gave me this and told me to feed you. Chi Chi sighed._ I'm not hungry.** Well you should be you haven't eaten in awhile, and our brat needs food.** Can't it wait till later?** No we're leaving later. Eat now and then go to sleep.**_ Chi Chi sighed and then kneeled down to eat her meal.

After she was finished she went into bed. Kakorroto followed holding her in his arms as they fell asleep. Soon everyone was awake and doing last minute checks of their armor, Weapons and eating. Bulma and Vegeta were heard in the distance arguing about her wearing the royal armor. Chi Chi sighed as she smoothed her fighting suit. She tied her hair back in a low ponytail and stretched on the floor. Lunch had her armor back on and tied her headband into her hair. Her green eyes were carefully going over the guns she had laid out in front of her. Radditz was standing by her stretching and doing some light kata. Panboukin and Napa were eating while watching Bulma and Vegeta argue. Celipa was sitting by Toma who was eating. She frowned as she watched him swallow. He saw her glare at him and knew she was still very angry with him. She stood up and her tail lashed behind her. She stalked off without another word and took off. Toma felt eyes on him and turned around. He found three pairs of eyes glaring back at him. Bulma had paused in the argument with Vegeta, Chi Chi had stopped stretching and Lunch had looked up from her guns. Idiot. All three girls muttered. Toma shifted under their glares as he stared after Celipa's retreating form. You're such a fool. Chi Chi whispered to herself.

Chi Chi returned to stretching. Lunch returned to checking on her weapons. Asshole Bulma muttered still glaring over at Toma. A few minutes later Celipa had returned. She was sulking next to Lunch who was now up and ready to fight. Don't worry. Lunch said with a smirk. We both know you'll have to come help us out later on. Celipa looked torn between looking smug and looking worried. She settled for looking smug. Of course. Celipa said leaving behind a warrior of my caliber is not the smartest move. Chi Chi said so then, are we all set to go? Yes. Vegeta said with a nod. Chi Chi went over to Bulma and then motioned for Lunch to come over. She grabbed the both of them into a tight hug and whispered stay alive bitches. Same to you. Both girls said.

Chi Chi smiled and broke away. Kakorroto nodded towards his father and Radditz. Both nodded back. Vegeta looked at Bulma_…**make it out of this alive woman, I don't want you hurt.** Because of your son.** No you idiot, I don't want YOU hurt period.** ….You…_She stopped herself. She walked away from him as Celipa waited for her while sulking by a rock._ How can I tell you to be careful when a part of me wants you dead? Most of me honestly won't be too sad to see you go; however there is a small part of me that would hurt.** I understand woman, just take good care of yourself.**_ With final waves and goodbyes exchanged, then teams flew off to their fates.

So the little monkeys and barbarians are coming? Yes Lord Frieza they approach us as we speak. Cui said while bowing. Well don't keep them waiting go greet our guests. Frieza with a chuckle turning to Jeice and the newly healed Zarbon. Both men bowed. Yes Lord Frieza. Chi Chi, Kakorroto, and Vegeta lead the entire group. Radditz, Bardock, Toma and Lunch followed behind them closely. Napa and Panboukin stuck to the rear in hopes of not being seen. They flew onto the ship with no problems, which worried all of them. They are expecting us. Radditz said with a frown. Lunch shuddered and clutched her gun against her chest. Radditz touched her shoulder and she smiled back at him. The ship loomed ahead of them as they all descended to the ground. Remember the plan, if we die today, we die with the fact that we died avenging our people. Yes Prince Vegeta. Everyone except Chi Chi said and bowed.

Lunch, be very careful. Chi Chi warned. Lunch nodded and cocked her gun. You stay safe too. We'll show them what human women can do. Damn straight. Chi Chi replied with a smirk. She turned to Radditz you make sure that you make it out as well. You too…dad. She said looking over at Bardock. He looked shocked but smirked. You better make it out too. He replied. If we're done with the sentimentality, I'd like to get this done today. Just a moment prince Vegeta. Chi Chi said walking over to Bardock and Radditz. Please be careful she said softly you're the only family I have left in the universe…if you die, I will be all alone. Without waiting for a response she returned to Kakorroto's side. Napa take Panboukin and make yourselves invisible. Vegeta said yes my prince. Napa said and both men left.

Bardock take your team and began the first phase of our plan. Bardock nodded and blasted a hole through the roof. With one last look Lunch followed the rest of the men into the ship. What now Vegeta? Chi Chi said as she saw the rest of them descend. We wait for a few minutes and we go into the right side of the ship. Vegeta explained. Bardock and his crew landed in the hallway and waited. Why are we waiting? Lunch said in a hushed voice. Shut up. Bardock said sharply they know we are here, we are waiting for them to come to us. Here they come Toma said as shouting and yelling was heard. Lunch tensed waiting for the onslaught.

On top of the ship Chi Chi and the other waited for the fighting to begin. Suddenly someone came through the roof and grabbed Chi Chi by the neck and flew at top speed. Chi Chi let out a cry of surprise as both she and her attacker fell through the roof and into the ship. Chi Chi! Kakorroto shouted. _Damn Damn Damn I'm going to kill whoever this is…I'm fine Kakorroto.** Are you sure? **Yes just be on the look out for Frieza._ Chi Chi looked up at the person who pinned her to the floor and her eyes turned icy. You. She spat as Zarbon gazed down at her with his golden orbs. He chuckled at her and caressed her cheek. I've been waiting for you. Chi Chi growled from deep in her throat and said get the fuck off of me. Zarbon laughed. Why would I want to do that? I have you right where I want you bitch. He said while nuzzling her neck. Chi Chi yelled and powered up. The force of her ki sent Zarbon flying back up through the roof much to Vegeta and Kakorroto's surprise. Motherfucker I'll kill you right now! Chi Chi shouted flying up after him.

There goes the element of surprise. Vegeta said angrily as Chi Chi and Zarbon fought above the ship. Surprise? I'm not very surprised to see you at all. A cool voice said from inside of the ship. Damn it. Vegeta said turning around. Frieza let out a soft chuckle and said were you coming to get me prince ling…coming to kill me? Do not call me that. Vegeta said coldly as he turned towards Frieza and began to power up. Kakorroto followed suit. Frieza chuckled at them. Up in the sky Chi Chi knocked Zarbon onto the ground and he fell into a crater. Did you honestly think you could beat me? I kicked your ass before and I can definitely do it again! She placed her hands behind her back and said this is the end for you! I doubt it. Zarbon said getting ready to defend himself. Take this! Kamehameha! Chi Chi shouted Zarbon put his hands in front of his face and desperately tried to push the Kamehameha wave back.

So are you planning to take me out Vegeta? Frieza said with a smirk. I know all about your plans and the dragonballs, Topeto was a fine spy. I also know of the woman carrying your heir. Rest assured prince ling she will be destroyed along with that unborn monkey. Vegeta gritted his teeth and then got into a fighting stance. Are you going to insult me by staying in that form forever? Or are you going to change to your true form? My My Vegeta, who have you been talking to? The last person who saw my true form is long dead. IF you wish to join that person so much I will gladly show you. _Panboukin, Napa hurry up with those dragonballs! _Frieza moved back and said very well then Vegeta I will begin my transformation. Zarbon managed to push the wave back at Chi Chi and charged towards her. She dodged him and kicked him in the back sending him whizzing past Frieza. He landed in a small crater.

Chi Chi landed next to Kakorroto and glared at Zarbon over the edge. She gasped as her attention shifted towards Frieza. Barbarian queen so you are here as well. Frieza said laughing as a light engulfed his whole body. Frieza's armor exploded from his body and he grew two inches. This is not your true form! Vegeta shouted angrily. Frieza chuckled. He disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta sensed him moving and ducked as Frieza swung. Vegeta then moved to the side putting his hands together. He fired a small ki beam that Frieza deflected. They flew towards each other and punched each other in the face. Chi Chi and Kakorrroto wisely moved out of the way. Suddenly something hit Chi Chi in the back. She cried out as she fell over. Kakorroto glared up at Zarbon who had gotten up. Kakorroto frowned at him. You're dead. He said as he charged up a ki blast in his hand.

No! Chi Chi shouted grabbing Kakorroto's hands, He's mine. Zarbon smirked. As you like he sad flicking his green ponytail from his face. Chi Chi smirked. Ki no Tsrugi! She shouted. A purple whip formed in her hands. She smirked at Zarbon as she made a come hither motion with her hands. Frieza glanced back at Zarbon then turned towards Vegeta and Kakorroto. Your soldiers are going to perish. He said with a chuckle. They will be ambushed before they can ever hope to reach the dragonballs. Even if they don't get to them in time, you are still missing three. Kakorroto said with a frown. Frieza smirked and said I have a pretty good idea of where they're being kept. Like hell you do Vegeta said charging towards him. Frieza laughed as Vegeta came towards him.

Chi Chi slashed the whip down towards Zarbon. He moved aside and fired a ki blast at Chi Chi. She cried out as it collided with her body. She glared up at him. Beautiful. He said with a smirk. You are beautiful and soon you will be mine. I'd rather die. She hissed wrapping the whip around his throat. But I think I'll just kill you instead. Zarbon's hands flew up to his throat as the whip tighten against his Adams apple. How shall I kill you Zarbon? Should I just end it for you now? Or should I do like you did my father? She made the grip tighten. It would only be fair, wouldn't Zarbon? She flew down to the ground landing on top of him. He yelled in pain as she stood on top of his back.

You deserve no mercy from me you beast, and you will receive none! She pulled the whip upwards making him lift his face up. Enough of this you bitch! Zarbon hissed as he began to transform. Like I'm going to give you the time. Chi Chi replied stomping his head back into the dirt. She jumped onto his spine severing it. Zarbon's howls of pain reached the others ears. Hurts doesn't it? Chi Chi shouted as she released him from the whip. She kicked him up into the air and put her hands behind her back. _You're lucky, I've decided to be merciful you bastard, it's more than you deserve._ Chi Chi shouted kamehameha! The bright beam shout out of her hands and flew straight through Zarbon's stomach. He fell down and landed right next to Frieza. Downstairs in the right wing of the ship Lunch, Bardock and the others were having a whole lot of fun. This is easy. Toma said blasting a solider into the wall.

Yeah too easy. Bardock replied while killing another solider effortlessly. Something else must be going on. He gestured towards Lunch and Radditz. Go find Napa and Panboukin and watch their backs. Radditz nodded and led Lunch away. Something is definitely not right. Toma said to Bardock as they cleared a path for Lunch and Radditz. Bardock nodded. They might already be dead. Lunch and Radditz flew through the seemingly deserted hallways of Frieza's ship. _Something is way off here, I can feel it._ Radditz thought to himself as they made their way cautiously to the left side of the ship. Lunch gasped from ahead of him. Radditz was by her side in a flash.

What's wrong! He demanded. Lunch pointed a trembling finger towards a door. A trail of blood seemed to leak out from behind that door and it met with Radditz's boot. His face twisted into a snarl as he blasted the door in. Lunch paled at the gruesome sight before her eyes. Shit. Radditz spat as he gazed upon the bodies of Napa and Panboukin. Radditz tapped his scouter and said We have a problem. What's wrong Bardock said. Napa and Panboukin are dead. Radditz said prodding the bodies with his foot.

Chi Chi smiled down at Zarbon's body, then her gaze shifted to Frieza. He saw her flying down to the ground and smirked at her._ I have plans for you my little queen, for you and your blue haired friend. The children you carry will make great additions to my army._


	20. Double dragons

**_Well here I am with another chappie for my loyal fans...( so there's like two of you now right?) in the midst of my _**

**_life going to hell...and I kid you not I managed to get out yet another chappie for you, and I'm also going to start _**

**_working on my other story again, I've neglected it for farrrr too long. Fuck what everyone else thinks I was _**

**_writing that story for me anyway. LOL well anyways on with the chappie_**

What the hell? How the fuck could Napa and Panboukin have been killed when they were so close. Assholes. Radditz muttered going into the room. Lunch walked behind him and had her gun ready for anything that might pop out. Radditz made it all the way to the dragonballs without any problems. Huh, so then what the fuck happened to them? Radditz said glancing back at the bodies. Lunch shrugged as she grasped one of the dragonballs in her hands. Don't know. She replied now help me put these into a capsule and let's get the hell out of here. Radditz grabbed another two dragonballs and placed them inside of the capsule. But before Lunch could close her fingers over the last one she was pushed against a wall. She screamed as her head collided with the metal and she slid to the floor. Radditz turned around in a rage and then a shocked look graced his face. You're dead! He said in a gasp. It seemed that way didn't it? Getting sliced in half isn't fun, but luckily the technology they get on this ship kept me alive. I can't say the same for the rest of you though. Lunch lifted her head up weakly and saw Topeto standing in front of Radditz.

_How the fuck is this possible? How can he still be alive? Krillen most defiantly sliced him in half. Oh well that's a mistake I'll be more than happy to remedy._ She fingered the gun and pointed it at his back tightening her fingers on the trigger. Radditz saw lunch ready to shoot him from behind. How the fuck did you manage to kill Napa and Panboukin? You were weaker than the both of them. Are you really that stupid? We both know then when a sayian is injured near death and healed their powers increase.

Get ready to experience that near death feeling again, just minus the near part. Lunch whispered as she fired her gun. Topeto turned around just as the blast hit him in the head. Topeto slumped over into a pool of his own bed. Over already? Oh well. Lunch said weakly with a smile. Radditz went to her side and touched her head. She was bleeding from the side of it. Don't worry she rasped out, I'll be ok it's only a flesh wound. Let's get these dragonballs and get the hell out of here. Radditz took the last dragonball and put it into his capsule. They both left the room. Bardock and Toma made their way to where Radditz and Lunch were. Do you have what we came for? Toma said. Both nodded. Barodck flew out of the ship and the others followed. What should we do now? Lunch said holding onto the capsule with the dragonballs inside. Go to Chi Chi and get her to make the wishes we need. Bardock replied. You think you're going to get that far? I think not. Who the fuck is that? Radditz said looking around.

Even though I detest him, I will never hear the end of it from Father if I don't help him. Who are you? Lunch said in a fearful voice. My apologies, my name is Koola, and I am the last thing you will ever see. Koola? Bardock said. You're part of the Cold family aren't you? Well I am certain no one else looks like us. Koola said with a bored expression. I hope you're all ready to die. So then if you kill us what do you plan to do with the dragonballs? Lunch said making quick work of her brain. Are you going to hand these over to your brother? Koola let out a low chuckle. That little fool doesn't deserve these. Father will hand them over to me. I see there's no love lost. Toma said with a frown. He stood ready to fight. Radditz tossed the capsule to Lunch as he got ready to fight as well. Take those and get the fuck out of here Lunch. I'm not going to leave you behind you big oath. Lunch said hotly as she caught the capsule. Indeed, you will die with the rest of them. Koola replied.

Chi Chi flew through the ships corridors searching for Lunch and the others. Lunch! Chi Chi shouted. Lunch heard her shouting. Chi Chi! Lunch shouted back. We're over here Chi Chi hurry! Chi Chi blasted through the hallway and landed right beside Lunch. She saw blood trailing across the floor and looked around. She gasped when she saw Napa and Panboukin dead in the floor. Koola chuckled as he saw Chi Chi enter the room. Barbarian queen. He said. Its Chi Chi. She replied without looking up. Lunch tossed Chi Chi a capsule. Take this and go to Bulma and make that wish. Lunch hissed. Chi Chi finally looked up and noticed Koola. You're supposed to be outside fighting Vegeta. She said with a confused look on her face. That's my fool little brother you're talking about. Koola said crossing his arms._ Kami he's stronger than his fool brother too. How the hell am I going to pull this off?_ Lunch raced out of the room.

The rest of you get the hell out of here too. I can handle this on my own. Chi Chi said without even a backwards glace towards the others. Are you fucking crazy, even without my scouter I can see that he's stronger than Frieza. Radditz replied. Just go. Chi Chi said between clenched teeth._ You're really not helping the situation Radditz._ Fine. Radditz said he blasted off after Lunch and Toma did the same. Bardock said you better come out of this alive. That's the end result I want to. Chi Chi said with a little bit of a tremor. Bardock noted how Chi Chi hid her fear. I'll get Kakorroto to help you. No, leave him with Vegeta. Bardock snorted and took off. Chi Chi studied Koola. Why did you let them leave? She said to him. I can easily catch and kill them later.

Yeah like I'll let you do that. Chi Chi said getting into a fighting stance. Koola smirked at her. You can probably just barely defeat my brother and you believe you have a chance of defeating me? I have a trump card I can pull out any time, I'd rather use it on your brother though, he's the one who's caused me so much pain. My brother holds a grudge against you barbarian queen. You took away one of his playmates. Playmates? Chi Chi said with a frown. Dodoria. Koola said with a nod. Chi Chi's face blanched. Koola noticed her reaction and laughed. You also killed Zarbon am I right? Chi Chi nodded, he took apart my father, and he defiantly deserved his death.

_Why is he talking to me? I figured he'd be attacking me by now._ Koola noted her confused expression. If you wish to fight so much we can, I just wanted some information first. Huh? Chi Chi said. These dragonballs that my fool brother wants, what do they do?_ Kami you truly have smiled upon me this day._ So then Frieza did not tell you what they do? Chi Chi said with a smile. Seems like he wants to ascend to the throne very quickly then. What do you mean? Koola said with a sneer. The dragonballs have the power to give you whatever you wish, seems like Frieza is ready to out the rest of you. He could already out my father, he's weaker than Frieza. You said you were stronger, so perhaps his target is you. Koola glanced down at her. She looked up at him with a bored expression. Koola sneered and flew up through the roof of the ship. Chi Chi smirked and followed him up through the roof. _Take away my hope for my planet will you Frieza? I think not._

Vegeta and Frieza were still going at it though it was clear that Vegeta had the upper hand so far. Koola flew through the roof and Chi Chi trailed up behind him. Frieza! Koola shouted. Frieza looked back and was punched in the face by Vegeta. He flew backwards and landed next to Koola. What are you doing here? Frieza sneered. Helping you. Father figured you'd make a mess of things, and sure enough you have. Koola replied crossing his arms I can handle this on my own, go back to planet cold! You're doing a fine job, now shut up and stand back. Koola replied with a snort.

Vegeta eyed Chi Chi. She turned back to him with a smile. He snorted at her and then glanced at the Cold brothers. They were both arguing. Koola had contacted King Cold and both were arguing. Koola! Get back over here and let you're younger brother deal with this, if he wishes to be foolish let him be foolish on his own, you have plenty ore things you need to do elsewhere. Koola scowled but said as you wish. He turned back to Frieza with a sneer. So long little brother._ May this be the last time I ever have to see your face._ With one last look at Chi Chi, Koola flew off. Frieza turned back to Vegeta and said now where were we? Vegeta responded with a resounding punch in the face. Ah yes, I think now would be a good time to move up to my next form. Frieza said with a smirk. Bring it on. Chi Chi said with a smile, she felt damn good since she'd managed to get the older cold brother off the planet without lifting a finger. Why should we let him transform to his next form? Let's just kill him now! Kakorroto said tensing. No fool. Vegeta said I want him to reach his maximum so he can see what it feels like to be defeated by a super sayain. Super sayain? Do you think you've done it? Chi Chi whispered. Of course I have! It's my destiny. Vegeta said with a proud smirk. Chi Chi and Kakorroto both glanced at each other but waited with Vegeta as Frieza transformed.

Holy shit. Kakorroto exclaimed as Frieza grew tall and his horn pointed upwards. He sure is big. Chi Chi said in a hushed voice. Frieza looked down at the others and frowned. Now I'll crush you monkey prince. Frieza said with a hideous smirk. _Crap, I hope the others are getting on with the wish making, life would actually be easier with Vegeta being immortal._ Bulma kicked a rock in frustration while Celipa watched her from a spot on the grass. Damnit I hate being stuck doing nothing! She whined looking over at Krillen and Dende. Krillen looked over at her with a bored expression. What are you going to do about it? You're stuck here like the rest of us. I can leave anytime. Bulma said haughtily. I was waiting for you to say that. Celipa said standing up, let's go kill some low level trash. Just as both girls were ready to take off Lunch came flying towards them. We got them! We got them all! She shouted landing on the ground. Are you serious! Bulma exclaimed running towards her. Yes I've got all seven dragonballs here! Lunch said dropping the capsule on the floor. They poofed and all seven dragonballs appeared on the floor. Perfect! Bulma said. Dende, the earth's dragonballs had a saying that you needed to say to activate them, do you know the password for these dragonballs? Dende frowned and then nodded. The password for them is Porunga. He replied. Porunga? What's that mean? Namekian for love. It's also the eternal dragon's name.

Frieza chuckled as he glared down at the three warriors in front of him. He went after Vegeta first knocking him into a nearby mountain. Chi Chi gasped as Vegeta whizzed by her. Kakorroto flew up to punch Frieza in the jaw and deliver an elbow into his eye. After that he flipped himself over Frieza's head and kicked him in the back of the neck. He roared in pain and slapped Kakorroto with his tail. Chi Chi went in for an attack and caught Frieza with a punch right in between the eyes. He looked dazed for a second as she kicked him in the neck, He fell backwards and she saw this as an opportunity to test if all men were built the same. She ducked down and aimed a kick where the sun don't shine. Frieza doubled over. You bastard she shrieked at him as his clutched his abdomen you killed my father, destroyed my planet and killed hundreds of thousands of people! You made Celipa unable to bear children, you killed my comrades, and you gave the order for everything else that has ever caused me pain! I swear I'll kill you!

You don't have the strength. Frieza said coldly as he rose up and backhanded her harshly onto her back. As she fell backwards Kakorroto and Vegeta both rushed forward striking Frieza in his face and making him fly into a hill. You can do the honors Dende, he's your dragon. Dende nodded briskly and then shouted Porunga! The namekian sky darkened as Porunga was summoned. Chi Chi gasped as she glanced into the air. Kakorroto looked back at her. She smiled and said its fine, let's kill him so we can go home. Frieza stood up and snarled at them. He looked up at the sky. What the hell is going on? The dragon! Frieza said with a gasp. He took off flying in the direction that Porunga had sprung up from. Chi Chi and the others followed after him.

Dende, wish Piccolo's remains here. Bulma said biting her lip. No! The sayains said tell him to make Vegeta immortal. Bulma said shut up; if we wish Piccolo back we'll have both sets of dragonballs here! Dende looked at Bulma who nodded at him. Dende raised his hands up to Porunga as he shouted in namekain tosh de grinda de piccolo oraseunda! Porunga nodded his head and said your wish has been granted! Bulma grimaced as Piccolo's remains appeared in front of them. Wish two. Bulma said bring Piccolo back to life! Dende shouted Piccolo resurrectedad enti limaida! Bulma and Lunch watched as Piccolo was put back together right in front of their eyes. Once Piccolo started breathing, Kami appeared before them. Kami! The girls all cried with joy. Krillen looke relieved to see them both alive. Piccolo looked around and frowned. Something is coming. He said after glaring at Bulma and Lunch. Celipa looked over the horizon. Frieza she whispered.

I have a wish she said turning to Dende. Restore every world that Frieza has destroyed! Porunga likadie plaetas delivarmente! Dende shouted. Porunga's eyes glowed and every world that was destroyed either by Frieza's hand or by Frieza's order was returned to its rightful place in the universe. He's here. Piccolo said calmly as Frieza landed in front of them. Celipa immediately pushed Bulma behind her. Lunch grabbed Millie from Celipa and went to Radditz. He took her into his arms. Chi Chi felt a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders_. Earth, it's been restored, and I can feel Piccolo and Kami's ki. The earth's dragonballs are back as well, that means we can bring everyone else back as well. Papa, Yamcha, Choatzu and the king!_ Kakorroto felt joy through his bond with Chi Chi.

Frieza sneered as he looked over at the crowd of people. He was searching for someone in particular. He looked behind Celipa and saw Bulma hidden behind her. There you are he said with a smirk. You're the little slut that carries Vegeta's child. Piccolo's eyes widened when he heard that bit of information he'd spent a little bit of time with Yamcha in other world. You won't lay a hand on her. Bardock growled getting in front of Celipa. The others all followed suit. Bulma shivered._ Vegeta, Frieza's after your son. Hurry up I don't want to see anyone killed! **I'm almost there woman, just stay behind the others and keep that loud mouth of yours shut.** You asshole! Your planet has been restored. **What? Planet Vegeta?** Yes and mine Celipa made that wish.** Remind me to boost her up to Elite status.** Oh no he's getting ready to fire! Vegeta!_ Piccolo looked over at Kami. So then you really want to fuse again?

Yes, but we'll have to wait until the earth's dragonballs are used. If we fuse before that, we'll have to remake the balls and they will be unusable for another year. Frieza rushed towards Bulma and Lunch stepped in shouting Kikouho! Frieza was blasted back for a second and then he chuckled. Radditz was instantly in front of her. Frieza frowned and shouted death beam! Radditz was hit with the purple beam in his right arm rendering it useless. Radditz! Lunch screamed. She turned to Frieza with hatred and pulled out a missile launcher. Go to hell you bastard! Lunch shouted she fired the missiles at Frieza and everyone ducked for cover. Frieza dodged the oncoming missiles and headed straight towards Lunch. Frieza was knocked aside before he could get to Lunch. Vegeta snarled get back to Lunch. She nodded and went to Radditz.

Celipa good work, you'll be rewarded. He said sliding a backwards glance at her. What I want you can't give me. She whispered. Piccolo! Chi Chi landing next to him. He snorted at her but didn't say anything. Yeah I missed you too. Chi Chi replied with a smirk. We still have a wish remaining with namekian dragonballs, and we have the earth's dragonballs here as well Bulma said. Frieza said that's enough! I'll kill you all! Charging towards the group. Everyone scattered. Frieza chased after Bulma and Krillen

Krillen turned around to fire a ki blast at Frieza and was impaled through the stomach by one of his horns. Krillen! Lunch, Chi Chi and Bulma shouted. Chi Chi flew towards him in a rage as Krillen slipped off of Frieza's horn and fell into the water. You Monster! Chi Chi shouted. She punched him in the gut flew behind him and grabbed him by his tail. Frieza struggled to break free as Chi Chi pulled his tail over his shoulder and then kicked him in the face. He fell onto the ground face first buried in the namekian soil. Take this! Ki beam shower! A flurry of large ki beams filled the sky and hit Frieza's prone body. Damn that's some power. Toma said as he and the others wisely moved away. Chi Chi was up in the air breathing hard as she finished firing her barrage of ki blasts. _That must've done some damage, I don't care how strong he is.** I doubt that was enough to kill him, but you bought us a little time. Now would be a good time to wish for Vegeta's immortality.**_ _Yeah you say that now, but how is that going to affect the earth I the long run…_

Frieza stood up unsteadily from the ground._ That little bitch, I'm going to have to kill her. I'll just rip her fetus from her. Well time to take on a new form._ Celipa picked Krillen up and tossed him over to Dende. You can heal him right? Bulma bit her lip as Frieza rose again. Quick let's make these wishes so we can get the hell out of here and go home. Chi Chi landed next to them and eyed Frieza as she said earth is back, if we can wish everyone back Frieza had a hand in destroying then everyone who was lost should be brought back. Except Choatzu. Piccolo said from the sidelines, and it would also bring back their entire race. He gestured towards the others. You might be friendly with them, but remember what they did to the planet, what they did to you before you heard of Frieza! All of the sayians turned to glare at him. Things are different now Piccolo. The three human girls said together. Just because you are sleeping with them doesn't make things different. The three girls automatically bristled. Bulma, do it. Lunch said with a frown.

Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you forth Shenron! Everyone watched as the earth's dragon shot up from that set of dragonballs. You have summoned me from my slumber, make your wish. Shenron demanded in a loud voice. Amazing both sets of dragonballs at the same time. Kami murmured. Shenron, can you please bring back everyone Frieza had a hand in killing? That is not an easy wish! Shenron proclaimed, but I will try. Frieza shouted I will get my wish! Dragon he growled at Porunga, make me immortal! The dragon looked over him but didn't respond. Frieza yelled in a rage. His skin seemed to become transparent. Oh no, he's transforming again! Bulma moaned. Frieza's skin shattered and his face became long and fishy looking. He grew shorter and his head grew longer.

Damn he's much stronger than before. Chi Chi hissed from her spot by Kakorroto. He's much uglier too. Bulma announced. You're right I won't be winning any beauty contests. Frieza said standing up tall. I will be able to kill you all and make my wish though, and that's all I want. Now I'll start killing people, I think I'll pick off the weaklings first and then head onto to stronger people. With that Frieza fired his death beam at Dende. Everyone looked on in shock as he was struck down. There, now none of you can be healed. Frieza said with a smirk. He'd been watching when Dende healed Krillen. That's so low! Lunch shouted he was the only non fighter here! Frieza laughed loudly at her. I think you've selected yourself to be the next to go. Lunch gasped. Radditz said like hell she will!

Don't flatter yourself Radditz, you're weaker than my pinkie finger. Shenron eyes glowed bright red as he tried to fulfill the wish that had been cast upon his shoulders. _So many civilizations gone due to this being, most of them were only by his orders, but quite a few were also done by his own hand. This is going to take a lot of time._ Hey Vegeta do you really think you're a super sayain? Lunch said to him. Vegeta didn't even give her a backwards glance. Still believe in that legend Prince-ling? I guess it's what's kept you alive all these years. Pity, the same legend that kept you alive for so long will now be your downfall. Chi Chi glanced over at Shenron as he struggled to fulfill the wish that was granted. _Kami, I hope Vegeta did reach super sayain status, Dende is gone so we can't have him make the wish for us, and Shenron is still struggling to restore everything!_


	21. Just enough to fool you

**_Well heyyyy everyone it sure has been awhile huh? lol well ya know school and work(or lack of work) have been _**

**_making my life a living hell...as always...it was just tem times worse...right so enough excuses I got some fresh _**

**_new chappies coming for you...watch out though...this story is about to take a veryyyyyy unexpected turn. Enjoy _**

**_and review please._**

Do it prince Vegeta, destroy Frieza. Toma said. Vegeta nodded and looked back at Frieza. Chi Chi watched as Sheron struggled to finish the wish that was granted. _So many worlds lost, so many civilizations destroyed. That's why it's taking Shenron so long._ You bastard. Chi Chi hissed at Frieza. He looked back at her for a second then turned back to vegeta. You'll get your turn soon enough you little bitch, let me attend to your prince first. Death beam! Frieza shouted aiming a beam straight at Vegeta. Shit! Vegeta said and ducked out of the way. As he dodged Frieza appeared behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying towards a mountain range. Kakorroto flew forward and caught Frieza in the mouth. As the two exchanged blows the others anxiously watched Shenron.

Piccolo frowned this is going to take some time. Shenron surprised them all when he said it has been done. Seriously? Krillen said I thought it would take longer. Shit don't look a gift horse in the mouth! Bulma said. Chi Chi stood by and watched as Frieza starting gaining the upper hand on Kakorroto. Where the hell is Vegeta? She said angrily as she prepared to come to Kakorroto's side. Like a bat out of hell Vegeta emerged from the mountain with a roar and flew back at Frieza knocking him down to the floor. So this is your almighty power? I could take you down without breaking a sweat. I'm so glad you think so Vegeta. Frieza said with a huge smirk. Now I won't feel bad about killing you. Alright just for you Vegeta, you and your pathetic followers have the honor of seeing me in my third form!

Third form? Oh kami you mean there's more? Bulma whined. _Why the hell couldn't you have just killed him now Vegeta? **Shut up woman, I will destroy him at full power. **Think about someone other than yourself you asshole! **Shut the fuck up woman, just stay out of sight. **_Frieza started to glow a sickly green color and his body seemed to shrink and hunch over. What the hell is that? Lunch exclaimed peering from behind Radditz. Power burst from Frieza. Oh kami he's twice as strong as he was before! Krillen exclaimed. Celipa shivered from behind Toma. Frieza started to laugh as the glow around him faded. Ewww! Bulma cried look at him! He looks like a fish! Frieza turned to glare at her. _Idiot woman…_Vegeta thought to himself. I know I won't be winning any beauty contests with this form, but it gives me the power I need to destroy a galaxy with my pinkie finger. Let's see what it does to you.

Before anyone could react Frieza sent a slew of ki over to the group. Shit! Kakorroto said. Celipa grabbed Bulma and shoved her protectively behind her as the blast rocked them all backwards. Everyone except for Kakorroto, Chi Chi, Vegeta and Piccolo were knocked out. Kami, what power. Chi Chi said. What a strong wave of hatred. Kakorroto looked over at Chi Chi then at her stomach. Chi Chi, go protect the others. He said to her. No! I'll stay here and fight by your side! Chi Chi argued. They need to be protected; you're the best person for the job. He said to her. Don't forget Bulma, Lunch and Mille are there. She frowned at him but took off. _Come back to me. _Dende suddenly twitched from his spot on the ground. Dende! Chi Chi said. Yeah…he said sounding as surprised as she was. He touched his chest. I've been healed…. How the hell…Chi Chi said in awe.

Frieza saw her fly off and smirked at Kakorroto. Protecting your bitch? Don't worry, I'll kill her right after I have my way with her. That set Kakorroto off. He rushed towards Frieza and kicked him in the gut. Frieza doubled over and clutched his stomach. Damn sayain scum! He yelled blasting Kakorroto in the stomach. Kakorroto! Kakorroto! Chi Chi screamed rushing over to his side. Shit. He hissed clutching his bloody stomach with his hands. Dende! Chi Chi Yelled come over here! Frieza smirked and said what's the matter little queen? Afraid your sweet heart is going to die? Don't worry Frieza raised his fingers and pointed towards her. You'll be joining him soon! He fired a purple beam at her. Chi Chi gasped as it headed straight for her. Piccolo pushed her out of the way and ducked in time. Vegeta ran over to Frieza and both were locked in a heated battle. Chi Chi and Piccolo wisely backed away as the fists flew.

C'mon Vegeta kill him! Chi Chi shouted then glanced back at Kakorroto. Dende was hunched over him sending his healing powers into Kakorroto's wounded body. Shit! The bastard is losing! Chi Chi said who Frieza? No Vegeta, Frieza is gaining the upper hand. Stay here, I'm going to see if I can help! Piccolo wait! Chi Chi cried as he flew off. Damn it! Chi Chi cried. Chi Chi waited as Dedne continued to heal Kakorroto. Frieza was now gaining the upper hand on both Piccolo and Vegeta. Vegeta looked like her was seriously wounded in several places, and Piccolo was beginning to look as ragged as Vegeta. The others were still out of commission, with Bardock and Toma just beginning to drift back to consciousness. The others were still out cold. Kakorroto was still being healed since his injuries were pretty grave. _I'm going to have to do it; I'll have to try the spirit bomb._ Chi Chi backed away from the battle as Friez was focusing on pounding the living hell put of Piccolo. Hold on she whispered, just please hold on!

Dende looked down at Kakorroto, his wounds were finally beginning to close, but almost all of his energy was being drained. _You were on the brink of death; you're lucky to even be breathing at this point._ He glanced over at Vegeta and Piccolo_ that might change soon._ Chi Chi flew over to a nearby mountain and raised her hands. _Now to focus on drawing power from this planet**. Please people, plants and animals of namek, lend my your energy…lend me your energy to purge the evil from this place! **Only a person with a pure heart and good intentions can summon the spirit bomb; but there are consequences. There is the possibility of death, or even being comatose for the rest of your life, it was this very move that ended my mother's life. **Please lend me your energy!** I'll give my life, if it will save everyone else's; I'll give my life to end Frieza's!_

Piccolo turned to look back at Chi Chi and gasped. She was surrounded by a bunch of blow lights and they kept on coming to her. He looked up into the sky and saw a pretty decent sized ball of pure energy forming. _Damn not enough energy, need to try to get more from other palces…Concentrate Chi Chi concentrate.** Stars of namek, lend my your energy, give me the strength to save your sister planet from annihilation….give me the strength to rid the universe of Frieza!** You deserve it, Kami knows you deserve it!_ Frieza laughed heartily at Vegeta and Piccolo. What's wrong Vegeta, I thought you were going to become a super sayain and destroy me. He chuckled while he viciously punched Vegeta's mouth. Talk is cheap princeling. Piccolo tried to move in for a swipe, but he was knocked aside by Fieza's tail. Stay out of this namek! He said with a sneer. _Almost done…just a little more please hold on a little longer!_ Chi Chi felt the energy gathering and she smiled brightly There! She cried. Vegeta! Piccolo MOVE!

Both of them looked over at her and their eyes nearly fell out of their heads when they saw the amount of energy above her head. The others were all beginning to wake up when they felt a huge pull of energy. Bardock turned around and said what the hell! Toma and Celipa gasped. Bulma and Lunch both gasped and shouted Chi Chi don't! Don't use that attack it can kill you! So you think we should all die together? No I'll use this and save you all. She said softly. Don't worry, you can wish me back. Frieza said what is that little queen? You think you are going to kill me with that amount of energy? I don't know, we'll find out won't we? She shouted.

_He thinks it's all ki, wont he be surprised when he feels pure energy searing through him. _She let out a strangled yell as she propelled it towards his prone body. Kakorroto sat upright as he felt Chi Chi's energy drop drastically. Everyone watched in shock as the bomb headed straight for Frieza. What a weak attack. He sniffed and prepared to block it. Instead of it ricocheting off his hand he felt himself being pulled in. Huh? What is this! He shouted as he felt searing pain shoot up his arms. Chi Chi smiled as she felt herself drop down to her knees. Kakorroto yelled Chi Chi! She fell off the mountain she had stationed herself on. Kakorroto caught her in his arms and flew her to the ground. He turned back to Frieza and saw him being sucked into the spirit bomb and then it slammed him into the floor.

Chi Chi laughed softly from Kakorroto's arms. Just enough ki to fool you, plenty of pure energy to kill you. Radditz hugged Lunch to him as the saw the spirit bomb sinking into the ground. Chi Chi! Kakorroto shouted at her you bitch you could've died! She smiled weakly at him and said I'm still here aren't I? He growled at her brushing her hair from her face. How are Vegeta and Piccolo doing? Both are being tended to by Dende. Celipa said what was that? Chi Chi laughed weakly I couldn't even begin to…Kakorroto jumped as Chi Chi went limp in his arms. Chi Chi? He said shaking her. Chi Chi! He yelled. She let out a small moan but other than that gave no response. She maxed her own energy out using that move. Toma said. That move killed her mother. Bulma said biting her lips. What! Bardock, Radditz and Kakorroto roared, Bulma nodded her mother died trying to perfect that move. Obviously, Chi Chi was the one who perfected it, or else she would be dead too. Krillen said risky move.

I am going to kill her when she wakes up. Kakorroto said angrily. That might be awhile. Krillen said with the amount of energy she used making that, it might take a few days. Vegeta strode over angrily having been fully healed what the hell is up with your woman! This was to be my revenge! Bulma hissed shut up Vegeta! She saved your damn life! He cast a dangerous glare in her direction and she wisely shut up. Piccolo stiffened and then said you may have your chance Vegeta…No! Lunch said peering over at the spirit bomb. It dispursed with a huge explosion. Everyone shielded themselves from the explosion. A beam flew through the group and struck down Bardock, Piccolo and Toma in one hit.

Shit! Krillen said eyeing the fallen bodies. Dende! Bulma said. Radditz and Kakorroto looked down at Bardock as he struggled to breathe. Damn it! Radditz snarled and began to charge up a ki beam. Piccolo! Lunch cried hold on! Bardock! Toma! You too. Toma! Celipa said she collapsed next to him. He was in the worst condition so Dende started on him. Frieza started to laugh. The ones still standing turned to look at him, and saw that he was now in his final form: and noted that he didn't get off without a scratch. He was bleeding and scratched up in fact, but very much alive. She surprised me. Frieza said shaking his head with a chuckle. Had I been in my final form when she shot that thing at me I would've died. Vegeta smirked and got ready, well I've been healed and I'm stronger now I'll be happy to finish what she started. Frieza laughed loudly still believe in the legend of the super sayian? Your father thought HE was a super sayain….until I killed him that is. Vegeta growled and clenched his fists.

Frieza snorted super sayains feh they don't exist…the only thing that exist are the vermin scum like you! He finished with a blast to the face. Vegeta dodged it but forgot the others were still behind him. Bulma and Lunch took the brunt of the blast and both screamed as they were knocked into a stone wall. Lunch! Radditz yelled and ran over to her. Bulma! Krillen said. Vegeta turned around in time to see Bulma hit the wall. She slumped down to the ground. _Vegeta, I..hurt…**Woman! Woman hold on!** The baby…._ Kakorroto looked over at Bulma, and Lunch he had come to like the two girls. He looked down at his father, friend and enemy. He respected all three and his bonds went deep with two of them. He looked at Celipa, a woman who was like an older sister to him. He glanced at her stomach which was barren. He looked at his prince whom he had nothing but respect for. Then finally he glanced at Chi Chi who nearly gave her life to destroy Frieza.

His rage began to build up as he watched Frieza and Vegeta fight. Vegeta was giving it all he had but Fireza was still too strong for him. _No, I won't let him get away, I won't let him kill or hurt anyone else…_ A massive power was starting to build inside of Kakorroto and Radditz turned to look at him from his spot by the girls. Kakorroto started to twitch as his body took on a golden hue. Lightning formed in the sky and crashed behind him as he began to shudder. Suddenly the damn burst and power started to fill his body. HE let out a yell as his hair fluctuated from gold to black. His eyes started to flicker from black to teal, then black again. Vegeta looked at Kakkoroto in shock. He's…he's….Kakkoroto yelled again as pure gold blinded everyone. Chi Chi opened her eyes and looked up. Kak…Kakorroto? She said softly she was placed down by Bulma and Lunch. He placed a kiss on her lips then strode off towards Frieza.

Amazing, simply amazing. Krillen said as he felt the raw power drifting around him. Vegeta watched as Kakorroto headed their way. Frieza smirked and said so this is a super sayian? Why was I afraid for all those years? Kakorroto smirked and said let's find out. _Please be careful Kakorroto. **You mean like you were careful? I haven't forgotten about that by the way. I'll get you for worrying me later. **Promise me that. **Promise you that I'm going to punish you? **Promise me that you'll live._ _**I promise, but you'll regret it once we leave this battle field. **I don't care, just come back to me._ If you're done lamenting I'd like to get started killing you so I can move onto your bitch. Kakorroto smirked and said take your best shot then. Frieza said take this you filthy sayain! Frieza shot his trademark attack which Kakorroto deflected right back to him. Frieza looked stunned for half a second before charging towards Kakorroto.

He sidestepped and neatly ripped a chunk out of Frieza's tail. Frieza let out an enraged yell and charged towards him again. Kakorroto dodged him again and kicked him in the back. Frieza fell onto the floor and Kakorroto grabbed his face. You see all of the people you hurt? He whispered so only Frieza could hear, I'm going to dismember you piece by piece. For everyone you hurt I'm going to tear a chunk out of your body. Frieza yelled enraged. You can't move, I'm too strong for you. I could end it right now, but that would be no fun. Kakorroto said with a smirk letting his sayain nature show. Kakorroto.

Vegeta snarled he looked back at Bulma then he thought of his father….Kakorroto, I will be the one…I will be the one to destroy Frieza! As the rage began to build in him Vegeta also started to go through the changes Kakorroto went through. What! Frieza yelled He's doing it! The prince is going to ascend! Celipa shouted. Toma was lying beside her now in stable condition. Look at Kakorroto….he's done it. He did it first. Krillen confirmed. Vegeta let out a yell as his energy peaked and he too fulfilled the legendary status. Their both legendary. Bardock said sitting up weakly. My son is legendary.

Vegeta walked next to Kakorroto. Move, I will kill him. Kakorroto objected for a second before getting off of Frieza. He snarled and said damn you all to hell! I won't lose to you monkeys! With a surprising burst of energy Frieza blasted them aside and began to form the attack that destroyed the planet Vegeta. Celipa let out a gasp. Prince Vegeta! Kakorroto stop him! She shrieked. Both sayains stuck out their hands and let their own respective energy build up. Shit we need to move! Krillen said grabbing the unconscious Bulma Right Dende said following him with the halfway healed Piccolo. Celipa and Toma took off as Bardock grabbed Chi Chi. Radditz flew off with Lunch and Millie in tow. Now die you sayain scum! Frieza shouted holding the small ball of energy on his fingers. All three released their attacks at the same time.

Everone covered their eyes as the attacks collided with each other. When Chi Chi looked up she saw no sign of Frieza. Vegeta smirked. Here I thought this was going to be a challenge. Kakorroto said you think he's dead? If he's not he's wishing he is. Vegeta replied. The others all flew over. IS it done? Is it finally over? Celipa said to Kakorroto looking very much the concerned parent. Kakorroto smirked at her. Celipa smiled a genuine smile and then turned to Toma. I don't know. Chi Chi said with a chill he's out of commission…but…You saying we didn't get the job done? Vegeta sneered at her. Chi Chi looked out into the sky. Frieza's life force is nearly gone…if he didn't die on contact, he'll die soon. Bardock said. Chi Chi wasn't so sure. Celipa, Vegeta said turning to her. She was currently wrapped in Toma's arms. Yes Prince Vegeta? She said looking over at him. You've just been boosted from a second class warrior to an elite.

Celipa bowed thank you. She said. Vegeta nodded and then went over to Bulma. You, he said pointing to Dende, come heal her. Dende nodded and ran over to Bulma. Lunch laughed happily and said now we can go home! Chi Chi smiled at Lunch then her face turned melancholy. _You can, but I can't…not yet anyway._ Chi Chi thought about what Kakorroto had said to her when she made him promise to return to her. Kakorroto also seemed to remember because he strode towards her in a haze of glittering gold. Bulma stirred as Dende finished healing her. Dende, is everything allright? The baby! He nodded I got to you just in time. Bulma looked around and gasped. Vegeta! He smirked at her and said surprised woman? She looked at him in awe. Legenedary. She whispered. So Frieza is….taken care of. He confirmed. Oh then we can go home! Lunch…Ch- Yes we will be going home. Vegeta cut in as he picked her up gently.

Kakorroto stood before Chi Chi with a deep frown marring his features. Kakorroto…she said in a whisper standing up. One severe glare and she wisely stayed quiet. When he was like this…_Please, please turn back to my Kakorroto. **It's me Chi Chi…relax. **No you're different you seem colder in this state…**I'm just very angry with you, but I'll wait till later to show you exactly how angry. **_A shudder went through Chi Chi but she wasn't feeling fear…well not entirely. Dende. Chi Chi said turning her back on Kakorroto and grabbing him in a hug. Thank you for everything. Please let me know if you ever need anything. So you're leaving? Dende said are all of you leaving? Chi Chi stood up and nodded. We have to get back to our people and lead them home. Lunch said with a bright smile. They settled on a planet not to far from here, but it's time to start the long journey back home.

I understand. Dende said with a smile. Piccolo and Kami patted the small boy's head. Gice my regards to the elder. Kami said I've got to get back to Earth. Celipa looked back at the landscape of Namek. Panboukin, Napa. She said softly. They can be brought back. Chi Chi said placing a hand on her shoulder. Weren't they brought back by that last wish? Celipa shrugged. Guess we'll find out. Damn that was pretty fucking easy. Yeah, almost too easy. Chi Chi whispered. _There are a couple of mysteries though…how did Dende come through that blast like nothing? Frieza was right to try to kill him; we'd all be dead without him …_ Let's get ready to get the hell off of this rock. I need to get back to my planet. Vegeta snarled. He dropped down from his supier sayain form and Kakorroto followed suit. Thank you Dende. Bulma said smiling. We'll come visit. Dende wavced as they all took off. Take care and please be sure to return. Oh, we will. Vegeta said with a dangerous looking smirk you can be sure of that. Chi Chi shivered. She was getting that cold feeling again.

Kakorroto scooped her up in his arms to her surprise. Relax you're still weak from that attack, you'll have to show me how to do that. You have to be pure of heart. Chi Chi muttered. I'm hurt you don't think I'm pure of heart? He said with a smirk. Her hands tightened around him and she smiled outing her face against his chest. Kami, I hate you. She whispered. You love me too. Kakorroto said with a huge grin. I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life, what choice do I have? He chuckled. They flew back to the ship and were surprised to see Panboukin and Napa waiting for them by the entrance. Napa! Panboukin! Lunch said happily. Both looked bewildered by her attitude but then ended up smirking. We knew that you could do it my prince. Vegeta smirked at them as he walked past them into the ship. They all boarded the ship. Kakorroto set Chi Chi down in their room. Rest, I'll be back with some food. Chi Chi obediently lay down on the bed while Kakorroto left. _What is this feeling I keep on getting. Frieza said be dead, he got blasted into oblivion by those attacks. No…it's not Frieza, what's wrong?_

Lunch walked into the room with Chi Chi and smiled. I can't believe it! We've defeated Frieza and we're heading back home! She hugged Chi Chi who hugged her back. _I wonder Lunch I really wonder, if everything's all right._ Vegeta snorted as he sat down at the kitchen table. Where are we going now? Radditz said rummaging through the frigde. We're going back to the planet Vegeta, I need to get back there to ascend to the throne. What about the nakem and baldy? We'll drop them off at whatever backwater planet the earthlings settled on and be on our way. So then you're not going to allow Bulma and the others to return home? Celipa said while munching on some leftovers. Bulma is carrying my heir. She goes where I go end of story.

What about Chi Chi and Lunch? She said looking over at Bardock. They'll go where we go as well. Lunch walked out of the room just in time to hear that said. _What the fuck? I'm not going to the planet Vegeta…I'm going home!_ Millie let out a soft whine and soon all eyes were on Lunch. Uh…hi She said. I was just going to the bathroom so I'll be on my way….So anyway, we'll be getting to that planet the earthlings settled on in a few hours. Bardock said. Good I'm going to get some rest. Napa said. You didn't even do anything. Kakorroto said you died before you could get anything accomplished. Napa sorted shut up third class. Kakorroto was about to open his mouth when Vegeta cut in. Kakorroto is second only to me when it comes in rank, do you understand that? Napa? Napa looked confused until Vegeta growled we both hit the legendary status and we both defeated Frieza. So his rank is second only to mine.

Lunch hid in the corner and listen to their conversation. Even that wench of Kakorroto's helped a great deal. With that attack she used she blasted him down to his final form. Toma said with a nod. Lunch frowned listening to them talk. What are you doing? Piccolo said seeing Lunch slumped against the wall. She jumped three feet into the air with a squeal. She felt all of the eyes on her again and let out a sigh. I came back for milk she mumbled and made her way to the fridge. Kakorroto eyed her before grabbing some food and heading into his room. Lunch peered at kakorroto through half lidded eyes. _Try to pull a fast one on us huh? We'll see where we end up._


	22. The return of the Queen and the mystery ...

**_well I've done it again here's another chappie fresh from me brain to your computer. Ha ahh and about the _**

**_beta...I'll be more than happy to get started on that right after my finals and endless slews of job interviews and _**

**_God knows what else. If someone else wants to do it for me on the other hand...heh heh I'll be more than happy to _**

**_send then the rough chapaters to work with. They'll get the credit for it.maybe candyglowstick, she's always been _**

**_able to figure out who was talking when they were talking LOL. Love ya and I hope you enjoy._**

Kakorroto walked into the room and saw Chi Chi sound asleep. I hope you can forgive me for this Chi Chi. He whispered into her ear. She stirred but didn't wake up. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair. If I know the prince, you won't be very happy. Lunch finished in the kitchen and then headed back into her room putting Millie down for a nap. She started to reflect on the words that she had heard from the sayains. She sighed and lay with her back on the bed and her legs against the wall.

Blonde hair tumbled down the side of the bed. _Now what? I'm not strong enough to go against anyone of these people. _She let out a deep sigh. _What am I going to do? Chi Chi is still weak from the fight and Bulma won't be a big help for awhile either. Not to mention the fact that not one but two sayains managed to hit legendary status…I need to make better weapons_. Radditz walked in to see Lunch sprawled out on the bed with her hair hanging down to the floor.

He closed the door behind him. Lunch was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Radditz until he loomed over her. Hey. He said. Lunch let out a gasp and fell over onto the floor landing in a heap. Radditz smirked when she glared up at him. Do you have to creep up on people like that! She hissed. Only to you. He said kneeling down and wrapping her in his arms. She placed her hands around his waist and decided to test the waters. Radditz where are we heading now?

We're going to that planet your people took refuge on. Then we'll go to earth? She asked in a neutral voice. Radditz stared at her for a second before grabbing the back of her neck crushing her lips against his. Her eyes widened for a moment at the ferocity of his actions before they closed completely. Radditz chuckled against her mouth as he used his other hand to roughly tug her armor from her body. Lunch's hands found Radditz's tail and was intent on pulling it until his hands found a nipple. With one tweak Lunch dropped his tail and moaned against his mouth. Radditz broke the kiss off to focus on getting the barrier of clothing off of Lunch.

He ripped the armor off and tore her spandex training suit down to the waist. Lunch gasped as the feeling of cool air hit her breasts making them stand at attention. Radditz bent down to capture the left one in a gentle nip while his fingers teased the right one. Lunch had forgotten what it was that she wanted to try and find out; a mist of lust had clouded her senses. Radditz used his tail to stroke down her stomach and right above the desired spot. She let out a small sound of irritation at the teasing. He smirked up at her and then continued his ministrations on her chest. She surprised him when she grabbed him by the hair and mushed him away from her chest.

She nearly gave him a heart attack when she pounced on him and landed on top of his chest. She ripped off the rest of her outfit and began to claw at his. I hate teases. She said in a harsh whisper. He smirked at her as she succeeded in ripping his armor off she began to claw at his spandex suit when he slammed her down to the floor pinning her against it and his body. She mewled and writhed under him as he nipped and teased his way down her body.

Ra…Radditz! She moaned as he dipped his tongue into her belly button. He noted she was very sensitive there and continued to move downwards. She let out a strangled yell when his tongue reached the destination she had in mind. He chuckled against her as she bucked underneath him moaning out curses and his name over and over again. Just as she was about to hit her peak Radditz raised his head up, only for it to be slammed back down by Lunch. She cried out his name as she moved against him to reach her climax. His amused chuckles only added to them climax making it crest onto itself and create ripples of pure pleasure.

Lunch glared up at him as he stood up. He removed the rest of his outfit and positioned himself between Lunch's legs. She raised herself up to brush a kiss against his lips. He responded gently as he brought himself to her entrance. Lunch felt him smirk against her mouth as he slammed all the way into her and then pulled completely out. She let out a startled cry.

The last time he did this he went into her roughly and quickly. Not to say he didn't last long, in her opinion he lasted too long she was sore for awhile. She bucked as he went into her completely filling her again, and then out again. He went back in and Lunch bucked. A huge smile lit up Radditz's face as he discovered Lunch's G spot. He brushed his lips against her ear and said brace yourself.

Lunch's eyes widened before they screwed shut. She gave another cry as he hit her spot again, and then again. You feel so good against me. Radditz whispered against her ear, do you like it? She let out another cry and he chuckled lightly against her ear. He took a hold oh her hips and sped up against her. Lunch let out a very loud yell this time and Radditz kissed her to quiet her down. He felt her walls begin to clench and tighten against him as another earth shattering climax hit Lunch She bucked underneath and screamed his name into his mouth.

Radditz sped up even more his own climax drawing near. With two more thrusts he buried himself deep inside of her and filled her. They both collapsed into a sweaty pile on the floor. So what was that you wanted to ask me? He said licking some sweat off her cheek. I…I forgot. Lunch said softly. He chuckled at her and scooped her up into his arms He put her into the bed they shared and covered her up. Let's get some rest, we'll be arriving to see your people soon enough. She nodded and put her head against his chest. Within minutes both fell into a deep sleep.

Wake up, Chi Chi….Chi…wake up. Kakorroto said shaking her. Huh? She said sleepily what? Chi Chi, we're here. Here? Chi Chi said looking up at him. At the planet where your people are. Oh! Chi Chi said jumping up. She saw her battle torn clothes. Right she said grabbing some things from the drawers and rushing towards the bathroom.

Kakorroto watched her go then headed out. Everyone else was getting ready to land with the exception of the prince, Radditz, Lunch, and Bulma. Krillen and Piccolo looked over at him then said we're heading out now, tell Chi Chi to catch up with us at the palace. Kakorroto nodded at them as they left the ship. _They already fixed up a palace? Damn they sure do work fast…_ Celipa straightened herself up and glanced over at Kakorroto. What should we do? Wait for the prince or go off on our own? Why are you asking me? Ask Napa. You outrank Napa remember? You're second in command now. Toma said with a huge smirk. Bardock laughed and slapped kakorroto on the back. I'm so proud, your mother is going to be too.

Where is that other brat of mine? Kakorroto shrugged probably with Lunch. He walked over to the room opening the door. Inside he saw Lunch and Radditz tangled together between the sheets. Kakorroto laughed waking Lunch up. She let out a shriek and pulled the covers over herself. Radditz woke up snarling what the hell are you shrieking for woman! Then he noticed Kakorroto standing at the door. Get the hell out of here! Radditz shouted forming a ki blast in his hand and stop looking at my woman! Kakorroto shut the door still laughing.

Chi Chi rushed out of the bathroom with a towel covering her wet form and rushed past the others going into the room. She dried off and tossed on some undergarments and another Imperial fighting outfit. Then she grabbed her hair and twisted it into an elegant up do leaving a few pieces of hair down to frame her face. She placed her crown on her head and then grabbed her scepter.

She strapped her power pole to her back and then rushed out of the room. Kakorroto, let's go. She said breathlessly as she headed for the entrance. She looks every bit the Queen they expect her to be Celipa said with a proud tone of voice. Chi Chi flew out in a hurry and soared up into the air looking for the Palace. Kakorroto was right beside her in a moment. He pointed over to a huge mountain ridge. The palace is supposed to be over there somewhere.

How do you know? Chi Chi said. Bardock contacted them earlier. Kakorroto replied. They are expecting us. As soon as he finished his sentence people started filing out into the streets and spotted Chi Chi. There she is! One woman shouted long live Queen Chi Chi! The people below her chanted. You saved us all! But I didn't…Chi Chi began. Kakorroto swept her into a hug. If it hadn't been for you, we would've died he replied. She sighed then looked down at the people below her. Go Queen Chi Chi, your father and the king are waiting for you! Someone shouted.

Papa? Chi Chi said softly. She smiled then said Kakorroto. Let's go! She flew through the air in happy carefree patterns to the palace, everyone else following behind. Lunch beamed down at the crowds of people in the streets cheering at them. Wow we're heroes Celipa said smiling over at Toma. He smirked back at her and whispered we'll see how long this lasts. Her eyes darkened then she glanced at Chi Chi. it's wrong to do what were going to do. She said with a shudder. Look how happy she is.

Prince's orders. Toma replied with a shrug. I can't say I don't feel bad for her, hell for them. He said gesturing towards Lunch and Bulma. We're here wow. Bulma said gesturing to the palace. They landed right at the palace gates. The Queen is here open the gates! The gates opened to reveal a crowd of people lined at the sides of the road leading up to the palace. Chi Chi looked surprised. All of this extravagance? She whispered softly. All hail the Queen! They shouted. Panboukin said must be nice to be royalty.

Napa chuckled as he caught a group of pretty girls waving to him. Flowers rained down on top of them as they walked up to the palace. Vegeta snorted at the festivities while Bulma and Lunch giggled. Chi Chi stopped at the entrance and waited for the door to open. She looked back at the others and beamed at them. Celipa smiled back although her expression was tinged with sadness, Toma, Bardock, Napa, and Panboukin smirked at her. Radditz smiled along with Lunch and Vegeta scowled while Bulma returned her megawatt smile.

Chi Chi pushed open the door and walked inside heading straight for the throne room. She stopped at the entrance and her breath caught in her throat as she saw her father, Dr Briefs, the King, Chaotzu, Yamcha and Tien inside. The king was sitting on the throne while her father stood on his right side. The others were scattered around the throne area. Papa….Chi Chi said softly. They caught sight of her and The Ox king stood up. Chi Chi's eyes started to well up as she bolted over to the throne.

Papa! She yelled happily and dove into his waiting arms. Shh Chi Chi. the Ox king said as his daughter wailed against his chest. You've done well. He said placing his hand on her head. Bulma and Lunch ran over to the throne as well and Bulma hugged her father tightly. Lunch stood by and then looked over at her group of friends. Yamcha and Krillen walked over to her and she smiled at them. Yamcha surprised her with a hug. Glad to see you alive. He whispered. Lunch smiled and said the same could be said for you. A growl sounded from the back of the crowd and Lunch sighed before releasing Yamcha.

Piccolo nodded at her and she smiled at him. Chaotzu jumped on her and she laughed at him scooping him up. He laughed and hugged her. Then her eyes shifted to Tienshinhan. He glanced at her then walked towards her. She didn't look surprised when he passed right by her without a word, but it still hurt. Radditz narrowed his eyes at Tien as he passed by the entire group without a word.

Who's that and what's his problem. Celipa said. Lunch's ex boyfriend. Radditz replied with a snort. Chi Chi moved away from her father and he smiled down at her. I forget how young Chi Chi I s sometimes. Kakorroto said watching her interact with her father. He didn't mind it when he hugged Chi Chi, that was her own flesh and blood. Celipa smiled and said I'm going to go introduce myself. Why bother? We won't be here for long Toma said. Celipa shot him a nasty glare before walking off.

Chi Chi walked over to the king and bowed. He nodded his head at her then she hugged him. Your highness. She said happily. You've done very well Chi Chi; tell me do you like being Queen? It's different, harder. She said So much responsibility. The King chuckled and released her at Kakorroto's warning growl. Stop that! Chi Chi snapped at Kakorroto._ He's like a father to me. **I don't like his hands on you.** He's giving me a hug!_ So who is that young man? The king said. Her sayain lover. Piccolo replied with a snort. Kakorroto walked over and then glanced at the king. Chi Chi elbowed him and he gave a small bow.

Yamcha walked over to Bulma and wrapped her up in an intimate hug. She gasped as she said Yamcha… he smiled at her and said I've missed you…You will continue to miss her because she is no longer yours. Vegeta said appearing behind them. What? Yamcha said releasing Bulma. He looked over at her and she turned away from him. Vegeta smirked drawing Bulma into his arms. You see she is pregnant with my heir. He rubbed her stomach. Bulma? Yamcha said looking shocked

She sighed and said its true Yamcha; I am pregnant with his child. She looked up at him and saw the utter heartbreak that crossed Yamcha's face before he turned his back and walked around. That's right weakling keep on walking. Vegeta snarled after him. _Kami I hate you…I hate you so much! **You hate me, but you love me too. That weakling isn't worth half of a tear. **Shut up!_ Bulma pulled herself out of his embrace and turned to her father. Dad, where are we staying? In the palace come I'll show you to your room. Bulma followed her father out of the room. Celipa shook her head. Poor girl ripped from her boyfriend. She said softly.

The Ox king said all right, I've had a huge feast prepared in honor of your victory against Frieza. Feast? Panboukin said I like this guy already. Bardock and Toma chuckled at him. Chi Chi, this palace is the same as the one on earth will you show them to some rooms? Chi Chi nodded and bowed once again to the king and said follow me. She glared icily at Vegeta she saw the stunt he had pulled with Yamcha. She strode down a log hall with lots of rooms. She peered inside and said here, Toma, Celipa this room is for you. Both of them walked into the room and saw a large bed, TV and table with chairs. Wow. They both exclaimed. Celipa, I'll come back or you a little later so we can go shopping. Celipa looked down at her fighting suit and Chi Chi smiled.

Then she walked over to the next room. Napa, here this is for you and Panboukin. Do I have to share a room with him? Napa said gesturing to Panboukin. Oh? You don't want to? She said. Napa shrugged I don't care. She smiled and opened the door. Two large beds were in the room with a TV and a small couch. Both of them gawked and then walked inside. She glanced back at Lunch and Radditz. This room is for you. They peered inside and saw a room similar to Celipa and Toma's nice. Radditz said. Lunch smiled at Chi Chi and hugged her. Then they went into their room. Chi Chi looked over at Bardock and said here Bardock, this room is for you. He smirked at her and strode into the room containing a large bed and TV. She looked over at Vegeta who scowled put me with the woman.

The woman doesn't want to be with you, so you'll settle for this room. She hissed at him. Here your highness, the finest room on this floor next to my own. She said with venom dripping from her voice. He looked at her and snorted. Your anger doesn't scare me little girl. He said with a deep growl you will tell the woman to come with me before I seek her out. With that he slammed the door to his room. Chi Chi clenched her fists as she turned around and walked into the room her father had made for her. Kakorroto followed behind. She collapsed on her bed and sighed. I have a very bad feeling. She sighed and turned to lie on her side. Kakorroto lay down beside her and pulled her against him.

Where are we going? After this? Are we going to drop the girls off at home then continue onto the planet Vegeta? Kakorroto said drop them home? He left that sentence hanging and Chi Chi's stomach dropped. She wrenched herself free from his hold and said yes home! Earth! She exclaimed. He looked at her and shook his head. Bulma is the prince's mate…she's to be his queen. She can never return to Earth. Lunch is my brother's intended, or he might have already claimed her, I'm not sure.

_If he hasn't then Lunch still has a chance…Bulma, poor poor Bulma. I was prepared for this. They weren't. I defeated Frieza to save me people…am I going to have to fight the sayains to free my friends?_ Chi Chi turned away from him and closed her eyes. _What am I going to do? Bulma, she's already Vegeta's mate, and I know she hates him. Trying to hide her will do no good. Vegeta will be able to sense her wherever she is…unless…_ Chi Chi got up from the bed. Where are you going? Kakorroto said watching her get up with his tail lazily swinging.

She stopped and looked back at him. _Kami, I love this man so much…I love him and I hate him at the same time._ Kakorroto watched Chi Chi stare at him with a wistful expression on her face before she covered it up with a smile. I'll be back soon she said in a neutral voice you just rest. Chi Chi walked down the hall looking down at the floor. _Damn what a problem…I'm definitely not strong enough to go up against one super sayian never mind two…and my spiritual powers will need time to recharge._ She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Bardock and Radditz standing in the middle of the hallway.

They didn't notice her walking until she collided with Bardock's back he turned around growling while Chi Chi jumped and said oh sorry…She was about to continue walking when Bardock grabbed her shoulders. What's wrong with you girl? He said in a chiding voice. Huh? Ohh Bardock. She said looking up at him.

He snorted and said you should walk with your head up. She blushed and nodded. Radditz chuckled and she said Radditz! He jumped and said yeah? Is Lunch your mate yet? My mate he said. Well yeah I claimed her the night before we went to face Frieza. Are you two bonded? She said tugging on her hair. What's with the personal questions? He said eyeing her suspiciously. Just curious she said not meeting his eyes. Yeah it's a weak bond, but it's growing everyday. He answered. She nodded and then said see you later then. She walked off towards the room where Bulma was.

_**What are you doing?** I…I'm going to find Bulma so we can hang out. **You left Lunch behind?**_ Kakorroto stared at the ceiling of the room He'd sensed Chi Chi's sorrow before, but he couldn't hear her exact thoughts she was making a huge effort to keep them hidden. Chi Chi walked into Bulma's room seeing her working on another invention. Bulma. She said softly. Huh? Oh hey Chi. Bulma said with a smile on her face. She had a couple of smudges of oil on her face. Chi Chi smiled sadly at her then said Bulma; I think we may have a huge problem. Bulma nodded I know. Vegeta has already enlightened me. We all have to return with him to planet Vegeta, and he says that I'll never be able to leave his side again.

_What fools we've been. We were so caught up with Frieza, that we didn't realize what we were getting ourselves into._ What are you working on? Chi Chi said. Bulma sighed and said protection. I'm trying to make a device to suck ki out of a person. Bulma! Chi Chi exclaimed. It's going to take a long time to perfect, but I'm leaving the rough drafts with my father. Just a bad feeling you know?

Yeah I do know. Chi Chi said with a nod. I really wanted to go back to Earth Chi, and what Vegeta said to Yamcha earlier…Bulma tried to hold back a sob. Chi Chi gritted her teeth angrily. What Kakorroto did to her was horrible, but tolerable. What Vegeta did to Bulma and Radditz did to Lunch was inexcusable. Lunch doesn't seem to be too upset anymore, Radditz is probably a better match for her than Tien anyway. Bulma said seemingly reading Chi Chi's thoughts. Tien never really paid enough attention to her anyway. Chi Chi agreed with that then she sighed you and Yamcha… Kami Chi Chi I love him so much…I want to be with him! But if I even attempt to talk to him Vegeta will rip his throat out. He actually promised me he would!

Chi Chi's eyes narrowed like hell he would. She said Bulma, I know you hate Vegeta, but tell me is there a part of him that feels like…like you couldn't live without him? Tears slid down Bulma's face as she nodded. It's the damn bond. She murmured hatefully. Kami I hate him I know I hate him, but a part of me aches when I think about him being hurt or dead.

Chi Chi aid I feel the same about Kakorroto but…I love him. I know I love him. Bulma shivered. I'm afraid Chi Chi; he tells me that I'll come to love him, that I'll accept his touches and kisses. I already have starting to get comfortable with him, but I love Yamcha! Kami I'm so confused! She shouted and then sunk to the floor hugging herself. I don't love him, I don't love that murderer. Bulma…Chi Chi sinking down to the floor next to her. She pulled her into a hug. We need to forget about this. Don't you agree? Let's enjoy our time here. We'll have plenty of time to figure out what to do. Let's go shopping. Chi Chi said knowing that Bulma couldn't resist a shopping spree.

Bulma wiped her eyes and said well alright I could use some new outfits. She smirked adding and if I get any outfits to piss Vegeta off all the more reason to go. Chi Chi nodded happily. You any clothes I can borrow? I don't want to have to go back to my room. Bulma said I have just the thing for you! Half an hour later both girls walked down the hall to Lunch's room. Chi Chi knocked on the door and Radditz answered. He said yeah? Where's Lunch? We're going out. Where? Lunch said coming over to the door. Her blonde hair was loose from the usual headband and tumbling in waves down her back. We're going shopping, but you have to promise not to steal anything. Chi Chi said her dark eyes twinkling.

Kill joy. Lunch muttered but walked out of the room. Radditz take care of Millie for a little while….What! You want me to watch the brat! Radditz growled. You know what to do already Radditz. Lunch said glancing back at him. He frowned then pulled her close. You owe me. He whispered. Fine. She sighed and then said let's go. Then he glanced at Chi Chi. You really going to go outside like that? He eyed her high boy shorts and tight fitting tank top. It's hot outside. She replied what's it to you? He shrugged. Don't let Bardock or Kakorroto see you like that. Chi Chi snorted and then said let's go get Celipa and get the hell out of here.

You're not going out without someone coming with you. Vegeta said walking up to the group of girls. Celipa is coming with us. Bulma said in a neutral voice looking in the opposite direction. I think we'll be fine on our own. Lunch added. Ch Chi is with us. I'll go with them. Bardock said walking up to Vegeta.

He nodded and whispered don't let them out of your sight especially Bulma. Chi Chi snorted. Let's go. She snapped and they strode towards Celipa's room ignoring Bardock. Celipa was already waiting for them and she snuck out the room closing the door leaving Toma snoring on the bed. She looked over at Bardock. You're shopping too she said with an amused face. The Prince told me to escort you. Like we really need to be escorted. Bulma hissed crossing her arms. Bardock laughed at her anger. Let's go so we can get back for the feast.

Chi Chi looked over at Bulma. They must suspect something, or else we would be by ourselves again. Celipa and Bardock both heard the girl's statement. Bardock kept his face indifferent while Celipa's was tinged with sorrow. They flew out of the palace and headed for the first mall they saw. Bulma grabbed Celipa's hands and said I'm going to help Celipa find some outfits! Celipa looked a little worried seeing the outfit that Chi Chi was currently in. Uhmm, ok but promise not to buy me anything that...uhmm short. Celipa said nervously. Chi Chi and Lunch said we'll meet up with you by the fountain in an hour. Got it. Bulma said leading Celipa to a Dr Jays.

Lunch ran into the local jewelry store with Chi Chi following close behind. Bardock stood and watched them as they fingered delicate pieces. Chi Chi snorted getting bored quickly. Lunch followed suit shortly afterwards and headed to a Mony's store and loaded up on several outfits before heading to the very same Dr jays that Celipa and Bulma were in. Bardock doubled over in laughter when he saw Celipa dressed up like an earthling female. He noted she looked very good in the tight fitting jeans and belly shirt she wore.

You look Celipa he said keeping a straight face. She glared at him angrily. Bulma sighed as she stopped by a motherhood and maternity store. Chi Chi felt like she'd been struck. She kept forgetting she was pregnant. I guess we'll have to shop in here, won't we Chi Chi? Bulma tried to say brightly. Y-yeah. Chi Chi said with a nod. Lunch; have you gotten yourself checked out? Lunch smacked herself in the head. No I haven't and damn it I haven't been using protection either.

Celipa looked at the store with a sad smile on her face. She rubbed her own barren stomach. You should get some stuff for Millie anyhow. She reminded Lunch. Bardock looked over at Celipa and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bulma slammed her left first into her right palm and said Celipa, I said I'd help you, and I am. You'll be able to have children of your own! Its funny I thought I'd always have a child later on in life. Bulma remarked walking into the store. She walked over to the rack of books and picked up a copy of _**what to expect when you're expecting**._ _I'm already in my twenties, so I think I'll be ok. Chi Chi is so young though._

Lunch picked out several outfits for Millie with Celipa's help while Chi Chi and Bulma picked up the essentials for a newborn. Barodck watched them with a shake of his head. They walked over to the counter and paid for all of their purchases and left the store. Bardock noticed that their spirits seemed to waver after that. Bulma stared up into the purple sky, while Chi Chi stared at a group of school girls. I guess we should head back to the palace now. Bulma said in a dull voice, I have something I need to finish. Chi Chi nodded in agreement while Lunch and Celipa exchanged glances.

The group flew back to the palace and dumped their stuff off in their respective rooms. Bulma locked herself inside of her room trying to perfect her ki stealing gun, while Lunch went to see if the outfits she bought for Millie fit. Celipa went into her own room to change back into armor. She had knocked Panboukin in his mouth after he whistled appreciatively at her.

Chi Chi walked into her room and found Kakorroto asleep on the bed. She quietly dropped her bags off in the corner of the room. She checked to see if he was still asleep then walked out of the room. _I'm going to be a mother…amazing how easy it is to forget that. Kami where has my childhood gone? Heh it was gone the day Kakorroto landed._ Chi Chi. Someone said in a snarl. She looked up to see the prince of sayians stand before her.

Where is my woman? He growled. Probably resting, we just came back from shopping. Chi Chi replied smoothly. He frowned. You'll see her at dinner Vegeta; she went shopping for the baby. That seemed to please him for a second. Then he growled again take me to my woman. Vegeta. She said in a sigh. Bulma doesn't want to see you right now, as I said she's probably asleep. Who are you trying to fool? I can feel her anxiety and anger. She's wide awake.

_Kami they can sense all of this?_ Vegeta smirked at the expression Chi Chi had on her face. Now take me to my woman he said again. She sighed no. Vegeta growled at her. I can find her on my own, why I bother asking a stupid woman like you is beyond me. He pushed past her and strode down the hall. _Damn he's going in the right direction…_Vegeta snorted as he walked through the hall. They kept him away from his mate long enough, he was going to find her and drag her to his room. They'd be leaving come dawn so she might as well get used to following his orders.

Bulma smiled happily as she admired the gun. It wasn't finished, but she only had to add a few more components to make it work. She would need to test it, but she was sure she could get away with using Napa or Bardock as a test subject. She stretched and put her gun under her bed. Not a second later Vegeta burst into the room growling loudly. _This is the monster I'm having a baby with. A ma who never has anything nice to say and doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself…**I advise you to shut up. If I didn't care about you, then you would be dead.**_

_Sometimes I wonder if that isn't the best thing…_Vegeta rose up and grabbed Bulma by the shoulders. Don't you ever think something like that again! He growled roughly then pulled her against him. Kami you are so confusing. She uttered against his chest. Just shut up and relax woman. Bulma shook her head. _So cold, you're so cold how can you possibly care about me? How can you care about our child?_ Kami I was meant for greater things. She whispered I'm a genius, I wasn't meant to spend my life on my back.

Vegeta frowned, at first it was exactly the life he had planned for her. He started to see her in a different light during the battle with Frieza. While she was still a puny human woman he saw that she had a strong will. She was the one to come up with the plans to infiltrate Frieza's ship and retrieve the dragonballs. Hell she was the one with the knowledge he needed to get to the dragonballs. He knew she was meant for greater things which is why she was going to be his Queen instead of his concubine. Kami I hate you…she whispered. He stiffened against her then he said hate me, I don't care. You're still my mate, as I said before that will change. I have my own will. I won't let the bond change y mind.

He laughed at her. Celipa, Chi Chi and Lunch all hated their mates at one point. Look at them now. You will be no different. You don't care about me, and you don't care about my feelings. She hissed angrily. Your feelings will soon be mine he said with a smug smile. _I'll hate you forever; you took everything away from me…Kami! I understand now what Chi Chi meant when she said she was dead…**"I told you I'm already dead…it easier to that way, because at least I'll have a valid reason for why I can never return to you once I leave." **Guess I'll have to tell my father that one too. _

Vegeta scowled down at her. He looked over at the bags so what the hell is all of this? Things for our baby, and some clothes for me... She said moving away from him. Good I'm glad you get them today. We're leaving tomorrow. He said in a gruff voice. Be sure to say goodbye to your family and friends…_You bastard I hate you you cold heartless bastard…_You'll love me soon enough. He replied smirking at her.

**You only see what your eyes want to see**

**How can life be what you want it to be you're frozen **

**When your heart's not open**

**You're so consumed with how much you get**

**You waste your time with hate and regret you're broken  
**

**when your heart's not open**

She shivered because she knew there was truth behind his words. It happened to Chi Chi, it happened to Lunch and it happened to Celipa. Even now she felt a small part of her that seemed to burn for him and long for his embraces. No, I won't give into this bond. The girls all still have free wills anyway, and so will I. She snarled. Vegeta said things will be different on Planet Vegeta woman, you'll see. Now come on let's go eat, the feast is going to begin soon. I'm sure you're hungry by now. Bulma scowled at him but started to follow him out of the room. She glanced back over her shoulder under the bed. _You think you've won, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve prince of all assholes._


	23. It's so hard to say goodbye

**_ok well here we go i got another chappie for u and this one is hella long...heh heh I'm almost finished with the _**

**_next chapter as well...so yeah hope u enjoy...and candyglowstick girl I wanna talk to u about betaing my story, _**

**_there's no way in hell I'll have the chance to do it, I've tried it, and it doesn't work for me. K? This is the lovlely _**

**_boricua babe Kitsune Kooromie signing out..LOL how about that I made my own lil catch phrase_**

Panboukin and Napa rushed over to the huge dining area and got stares from everyone who was there already. The Ox king laughed while the others watched in surprise. They had served themselves at the buffet table and within seconds were going back to the table. I guess that means we should get it before its gone Ox declared with a huge smile. Lunch and Radditz arrived moments later. Lunch took a seat at the table with Mille while Radditz followed the others example.

Radditz also filled a plate up with food for Lunch. She smiled at him when he returned and set it down in front of her. Tien glared at them for a second before focusing on his food. Radditz looked over at Tien then wrapped his arms around Lunch. Bulma and Vegeta came in next. Vegeta led Bulma to the table then strode off to serve himself. Yamcha glanced at her and she looked over at him with unshed tears building up in her eyes. He looked back at his food and she looked down at the table. Vegeta brought her food to eat and she obediently started to eat. Soon everyone else had arrived except for Chi Chi. Where is my daughter the Ox king demanded.

The girls exchanged glances but said nothing. Kakorroto sighed and stood up. I'll go find her. Save some food for us Lunch. Lunch jumped but nodded. _**Where are you Chi Chi?** Leave me alone, I want some time to myself. **You're going to miss the food, and you need to eat. **I'll come when I feel like it. **Stay where you are, I'm coming for you.**_ _Damn it just leave me alone!_ Chi Chi sat on top of the mountain gazing down at the inhabitants of New Mount Paozo. She'd have to leave them all come morning. She looked over at the rapidly setting sun. I hate Kakorroto. _I love Kakorroto._ Glossy raven strands of hair breezed free from the confining up do she had it in. She pulled the hair free from its imprisonment atop her hair and it cascaded down her back before flying in the wind.

She shivered as the wind began to pick up, but continued to gaze down on her city like a guardian kami. Papa. She whispered sorrow shooting through her heart. I fought to save your life, and now I'll never see you again. Tears started to fall from her eyes and sobs soon followed echoing through the small cliff she was currently seated on. Her face was covered with her hands. I don't want to go. She said to herself in tears I want to…to go home! She cried in between the sobs that ripped from her throat. Her body shook with the force of her tears as the sky blazed. Kakorroto flew through twilight to find Chi Chi he could sense her overwhelming sorrow, it was so strong that even Radditz and Bardock felt it.

Kakorroto spotted Chi Chi sitting on the mountain's edge bawling her heart out. He landed behind her quietly so he wouldn't alert her to his presence. I want to go to earth! She screamed at the sky as the last rays of light faded. She felt a warm pair of hands wrap around her and her eyes widened. A few more tears leaked out as she whispered Kakorroto. She was pulled against his chest as he let out an audible sigh.

Would it be so bad to live with me? His tail wrapped around her smooth thighs as he tucked her head under his chin. Do you really hate me that much? Hate you? Kakorroto she said in a trembling voice you know I don't hate you…how could I? But to force me to leave my family and friends once again…another sob tore out from her throat. I should hate you but I don't and I…She burst into a new set of tears. Kakorroto rubbed her stomach in soothing circles. I'll take care of you; I won't let anything happen to you or our brat.

I...I don't want to leave Kakorroto. My family I want to…her head hung down seeming in defeat. Don't you want to meet my mother? The thought scared her but she nodded for his sake. He combed his fingers through her hair lightly. Your father is worried about you. Don't you want to spend tonight with him? She let out another sob then fell limp against his hold. He hoisted her up into his arms bridal style, come let's go get something to eat. The others are waiting for you. Chi Chi nodded and he lifted up into the arm with her cradled against her.

Soon he only heard a couple of sniffles from her, but he knew she'd want to get cleaned up before they walked into the dinner hall. Bulma and Lunch both noticed Chi Chi missing. Where is she? Lunch whispered to Bulma. I don't know I haven't seen her since we came back from the stores…Bulma replied biting her lip. I think I should go find her. Lunch said standing up. No, she's back. Radditz said pushing her back down. She and Kakorroto just returned they'll be here soon.

Bulma and Lunch exchanged looks then both looked over at Radditz. What do you mean? Both girls hissed at him. Just what I said they both came back. Vegeta glared at Bulma and said eat. I have been eating Vegeta she said to him in a low whisper. Eat more. He said to her there is still food left on your plate. _Kami give me the strength to deal with this man…give me the strength not to gut myself with a knife._ Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously at her when that charming thought drifted into his head. His hand caught hers and squeezed. Woman if you even attempt to do that, you'll wish you had succeeded when I'm through with you. He whispered into her ear.

_Now that's a perfect way to convince me not to. I can already see what kind of life I'm going to have on your planet, and I don't like it._ _**You'll learn to love it just like you'll learn to love me. **You keep telling me that is it to convince me? Or is it to convince yourself?_ A smug smile graced Bulma's lips and she took another bite of her food.

Lunch was watching Bulma and Vegeta's interaction. She didn't like it one bit. I'm done she announced getting up. Tell Chi Chi, I'll speak with her later. Bulma nodded and said I got it. I'll see you later as well. Radditz stood to get up and she said oh no, please don't, finish eating you come when you're ready. Her voice dripped with saccharine sweetness as she stalked out of the dining room. The others glanced at her as she walked out of the room with obvious anger. Piccolo snorted and said what's her problem? She doesn't want to leave tomorrow Bulma said taking another bite of her food, and neither do I.

Tomorrow? Dr Briefs exclaimed Bulma, dear are you leaving too? She looked away as she mumbled I don't have much of a choice. But you just got here this morning! He said to her. As she told you old man Vegeta said standing up she doesn't have a choice in the matter. Celipa looked over at Vegeta with a cold stare and said your highness is that really necessary? No it isn't. Chi Chi said walking into the dining area. She tossed a cold stare his way then turned to The Ox king and company. Papa, we have to leave tomorrow, you see we're all bonded to each other and if we don't go where they go after awhile we'll die. Or so I have been told. She said glaring at the sayains. I wonder though how true it is since I see Bardock standing before me, and his mate is still on the planet Vegeta. He seems like he is fine she said more to herself than the others.

Then she shrugged and said so till we can find a way to counteract this we can't stay. She felt Bardock eyes glaring at her back and she could feel the waves of rage being directed towards her from Radditz and Kakorroto. The Ox king frowned deeply at Chi Chi. When were you going to tell me about this? He said. She winced at his tone and said I wasn't going to tell you. Ox looked dumbfounded. She walked over to the buffet table filling her plate up with food then sat back down at the table next to Bulma. Lunch says to come over to her room after dinner. Bulma said as Chi Chi began to dig in. Chi Chi nodded. Was it smart to say that out loud? Bulma whispered. Kakorroto would've heard me thinking it and went straight to Vegeta with it. Chi Chi said after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Yeah, but now they're angry. Radditz and Bardock are not a problem. Kakorroto sat down next to her slamming his plate down. Bulma jumped while Chi Chi turned to look at him. Is something wrong she asked coolly before taking another bit of food. Radditz and Bardock were both glaring at her. Bulma squeezed Chi Chi's hand. Chi Chi shot Bulma a questioning look then turned to see Bardock and Radditz glaring at her. She tossed her head and smiled brightly at them. She's acting like a spoiled brat. Radditz growled. Bardock nodded looking over at Kakorroto he could sense his son's rage from across the table. Chi Chi seemed unconcerned. The Ox king looked over at his daughter. He was saddened beyond words that his daughter was leaving him again, but he had a feeling he'd see her sooner than later.

Chi Chi finished off her food in less than two minutes which surprised Bulma. Chi hi said what's wrong? Seeing Bulma stare at her like she had two heads. You finished all of that food…so quickly. Chi Chi looked down at her plate and jumped. She had finished all of her food and she still wanted more. Kakorroto gave her an approved look. Looks like you're starting to gain a sayian appetite. Chi Chi frowned then pushed her plate away. Bulma, I'll see you over in Lunch's room. Chi Chi wait! Bulma said she finished her other food quickly. She stood up and Chi Chi started to walk. Bulma followed behind her surprised that Vegeta hadn't stopped her yet.

They went into Lunch's room and saw her sprawled on the ground going over all of her weapons. Bulma sat down on the floor next to her while Chi Chi stood against the closed door. I've been going through all of my weapons, and trying to modify some of them…for extra protection you know? The other two girls nodded. I'm working on something as well Bulma said. I'm going to begin training again tonight. Chi Chi said, you two should start again as well. Lunch nodded you know I'm all for it Chi Chi. Do you think Vegeta is going to let me do anything? He's told me that he won't let me leave his side. He probably won't, but I don't think it's just to control you. You're going to be a queen I have no doubt that many people will try to kill you. Bulma's eyes widened. This is why he's probably going to keep you by his side at all times. Not that I'd ever let anyone lay a hand on you Bulma.

There might be people stronger than you Chi Chi. Bulma said in a fearful voice. Only Kakorroto and Vegeta are stronger, and we both know that they won't let anything happen to you. She tossed her hair aside. You'll be well protected if nothing else. I'll try my best to squeeze in some sparring sessions with you so you can build your strength up. Lunch frowned. They plan to keep us cooped up like stray doves, I know that. I won't stand for it. Neither will we Lunch Chi Chi said with a reassuring tone. She touched her stomach this is only going to complicate things. Bulma nodded. Lunch looked up from her guns scattered on the floor and frowned. I'm taking birth control from now on, having Millie is hard enough, and luckily she's a good baby. The others nodded smiling at the sleeping babe.

Chi Chi what did you mean when you were talking about the bond? Bulma said. Hmm? Oh you mean when I was talking about how we're supposed to die if we stray too far from our mates? Yeah that, and then you mentioned that Bardock is still alive. Yeah well he's alive, and his mate was dead. Chi Chi said lying on her back. Shit that's right. Bulma exclaimed. So how the hell did he survive if his mate dead? Bulma smirked looks like I have some research to do. Chi Chi smiled over at Bulma then sighed. I'm still hungry you know…Kakorroto was right I am starting to get a sayain appetite.

Lunch looked back down at her guns. She picked up one and said the guns are strong enough to take out the likes of Napa and Panboukin. Who is the strongest besides Vegeta and Kakorroto? Chi Chi frowned thoughtfully when we fought them back on earth Napa was the strongest after that, but we still have to factor in the others. Toma seems like a contender for the third strongest slot. Let's just ask Celipa, she'll tell us. Bulma said. Good idea I'll ask her tomorrow, I want to go spend some time with my parents. Lunch remained silent while chi Chi nodded I should go see my father as well.

Lunch bit her lip; I'll go check out the guys then see you guys later? The other two nodded. Lunch grabbed Millie from the bed and cradled her in her arms. Bulma walked into the room her parents were in while Chi Chi headed straight to the throne room. The Ox king was standing by the head king, while Piccolo and the others were over by the windows. She didn't see a sign of any sayain in sight so she walked straight up to the throne and kneeled by the king's side. Chi Chi the king said placing a hand on top of her head. Yes your highness she replied softly. I hear you are leaving us tomorrow. Yes I am. Chi Chi said looking down at the floor.

When can we expect you back? I don't know she whispered keeping her eyes trained to the floor. Papa. I'm so sorry. Chi Chi said looking over at him I don't want to leave you, I really don't! But if I don't go then you will all be in danger! The Ox king swept Chi Chi up into a hug. I know how strong those sayains are, and I know how hard this is for you. Chi Chi hugged him back tightly. I'm going to miss you so much papa. She whispered as they began to walk done from the throne.

They walked over to her father's room and he smiled at her. You have made me proud he said setting her down at a low table. You brought us all back from death Chi Chi, the entire planet is grateful to you. She smiled at him. I am going to miss you while you are gone he said gazing down at her sadly, but I don't have any doubts about seeing you again. You are a strong willed girl. You take after your mother. The last thing I want is for something bad to happen to any of you, and if we refuse to go, then something bad will happen. Chi Chi replied playing with her hair.

You love that boy don't you? Ox said gazing down at his daughter. I love him, and I hate him so much. I'm so confused papa. Chi Chi said with a sigh. It's the same with Lunch and Bulma. Bulma hates that prince, she loves Yamcha. Ox confirmed. Don't worry my daughter. Ox said cupping her face with his hands. Everything happens for a reason. She looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes. He said don't cry Chi Chi, you know I'll see you again. He sighed it might just be later than sooner.

You were too young for this he said with a sigh releasing her. Fate is a funny thing, but we both know you are destined for great things. You and your friends. Overcome the obstacles and you will see. Chi Chi bit her bottom lip. Papa, I'm going to have a baby. Ox whirled back around a baby? He said weakly. She nodded and touched her stomach. Ox sighed deeply then knelt down in front of his daughter. Tell me he said putting his hands on her shoulders do you think this boy will take good care of you and your baby? I have no doubt about it. Chi Chi said I know he'll take care of me.

You'll be fine Ox said to her seemingly trying to convince himself the same thing. She smiled sadly up at him. I got the kindest one out of the bunch. Did you? Ox said. Chi Chi nodded, although he's furious with me right now. Ox shook his head at her daughter. I saw the way you got them pissed off at the dinner hall. Yeah, him, my brother in law and my father in law. The one that looks him is his father? Ox said. Chi Chi shook her head they don't seem to age much do they? She yawned. Ox didn't reply he just stood up and said I'm going to give you a couple of things to take with you.

Lunch sat down in the throne room by the window with Yamcha and Krillen. I don't understand why she would do that we we're happy together! Yamcha proclaimed. I doubt she was given a choice. Lunch said angrily, I know I wasn't. What! Yamcha said he stood up but was pulled back by Lunch. Don't. She said I don't think Bulma would be able to bear it if you died, and you most certainly will die if you're thinking about going up to Vegeta. What's done is done. She said peering down at Millie, She is already bonded with Vegeta. She hates him, she continued looking up at Yamcha, but they're stuck with each other…for eternity.

Do you hate Radditz? Krillen said you seem to get along just fine with him. Lunch stared out of the window looking at the starlit sky. I don't hate Radditz, I…I adore Radditz. She finished. What about Tien? Yamcha said angrily did you give a damn about him when you opened your legs for Radditz? Lunch turned to glare at Yamcha and said let me clarify something for you. She said in an icy voice. I loved Tienshinhan with all of my heart. What happened between Radditz and I was not something I wanted.

I was forced, but you know what? We've been some through some things with each other and we grew closer. I hated him with everything I had in the beginning. I wanted him dead, but now….I've grown closer to him. He loves me, or at least he comes as close to love as a sayian possibly can. She added. He shows it. Teinshinhan….he showed it, but the times he did were far spaced and there weren't than many. Now leave me alone and be happy that I don't pump you full of lead right now. Yamcha looked taken aback but he said fine I'll leave you be, but answer this for me. Does Bulma love me?

Lunch turned to look at Yamcha with sad eyes. She loves you Yamcha, she never stopped loving you…that's why this hurts her so bad. Millie yawned and let out a small whimper. Lunch smiled down at her then returned to staring out the window. This unfamiliar planet was sure to be a more welcoming place than Planet Vegeta. If the name was anything to go by, it would a dark cold place. A shiver coursed through her body at the thought of it. She pulled the baby closer to her chest and breathed out a sigh.

Krillen looked up and said looks like your mate has come to take you to bed. Lunch looked up and saw Radditz heading their way. She frowned as she leapt off the window sill. Remember what I've said Yamcha. I won't forget he said with a frown no matter how hard I try. She grabbed him in a hug Bulma suffers just like you do, don't ever blame her. They heard a growl come from in back of them and Lunch rolled her eyes. She released Yamcha bending down to hug Krillen. He hugged her quickly them released her. Radditz pulled her into his arms and glared at the two. Stop that Radditz. Lunch said pushing herself out of his arms. They are like my brothers; I won't have you growling at them like that.

He snorted and whispered in her ear you'll have me anyway that I am and you know it. She stiffened and glared at him. Without another word or a glance backwards Lunch walked out of the room leaving him behind. He turned to the other two and smirked she loves me you know. They both looked over at him blankly he laughed and walked after her.

Bulma carefully laid out the plans for the ki stealing gun on her father's desk while her mother started jabbering about nonsense. I have no intention of being a brood mare for Vegeta's empire. Bulma said icily while her father looked over the plans. For now, I'll go along with this. Dr Briefs said I know that this can be manufactured and made by mass production, but will it really work on someone Vegeta's caliber? Bulma shrugged. I know it's going to take awhile to make either way. For now I have to do what he says. Chi Chi pointed out that my life will be in danger, he'll be my best protector. I think Chi Chi will be your best protector. Dr Briefs said angrily.

Dad, Bulma sighed. He fell silent and nodded I'll get started on it right away. Bulma smiled brightly at him then hugged him tightly. I'll miss you. She whispered into his ears. Dr Briefs felt tears forming in his eyes but held them back. We'll be waiting for you. He replied. Mrs. Briefs said I'll be sure to keep some tea on for when you return. Bulma couldn't help but giggle at her mother. She hugged her tightly and whispered keep daddy busy ok? You don't have to worry about that dear. Mrs. Briefs replied. You just make sure you take care of yourself, and my grandbaby.

Woman! Open the door I know you're in here! Bulma frowned deeply and looked over at her father. He put the plans away as Bulma walked over to the door. What do you want Vegeta! I'm spending some time with my family! You've spent enough time with them! You'll see them in the morning before we leave! He snarled at her. Bulma said how dare y-Vegeta cut her off with a kiss to the lips.

Woman, we're staying for breakfast tomorrow, you'll see them again before we leave. He replied pulling back. Go ahead dear; we'll see you in the morning. Dr Briefs said. Bulma nodded and said see you tomorrow. She walked out of the room with Vegeta and glared at him before staring at the floor._ He thinks I'll love him? Never. _Vegeta glanced back at Bulma. Her eyes were trained on the floor. What's your problem woman? Vegeta snapped. She didn't look up but she mumbled you wouldn't understand your heart is frozen solid.

Kakorroto walked into the Ox king's room looking for Chi Chi. He saw her sitting down at a low table with her father looking at pictures. She yawned then as she flipped through the pages. You're tired Chi Chi, why don't you get some rest? I'm ok papa, I want to stay up and spend every minute I can with you. Ox smiled sadly at her, you'll see me in the morning, and I offered the Prince a feast before he left for his planet. She looked up at him and sniffled. Papa, it hurts me to leave you. You'll be just fine, and we both know you'll be taken care of. Chi Chi sniffled again then she nodded.

He must be waiting for you, it's late. He looked over at the door. Chi Chi wiped a stray tear from her eye then looked over at the door. Come on Kakorroto said extending a hand out to her. Let's go get some rest. She stood up and said just a minute she picked up the photo album and hugged Ox. Then she said I'll see you in the morning. He said of course he looked over at Kakorroto and said take care of my daughter, she's precious to me. Kakorroto said she's precious to me too. He lifted her up in his arms and then said see you in the morning. Ox nodded and then closed his door. Chi Chi looked over at the door then buried her face against his chest.

They walked back over to Chi Chi's room. Kakorroto set her down on the bed and gave her a kiss on the temple. She yawned and he chuckled, why don't you go to sleep? Because morning will come and then I'll have to leave. She replied looking up at him. He sighed. Chi Chi, you'll be fine with me you know that. She frowned. You knew we were going to leave, and you know you were going to have to stay with me. He said leaning over her. She looked up into his eyes. He seemed a bit upset that she was upset. He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She responded wrapping her arms around his waist.

**_I know you want to be with me_**. _I love you Kakorroto, I love you so much.** So then why are you so sad to be staying with me?** I'm not sad because of you stupid, I'm only sad because I'll never see my family again…or so you might think. **You have a new family now; Bardock and Radditz are your family now. You have a father and a brother.** I already have a father, and I love him. **I know you do Chi Chi, but you'll stay with me…whether you like it or not.** …I love you, but you're hurting me._

**_I'll make the hurt go away._** He released he lips. She frowned at him and said we'll see. He rolled over to lie at her side and pulled her close He frowned when he heard her stomach growl. Don't be so proud next time, it's important for you to eat. She sucked her teeth much to his displeasure and he planned to show it. His tail rose up of its own accord and came down hard at the top of her thigh. She squealed at the sharp burning pain and turned to face him with blazing ebony eyes.

He glared right back at her. Don't think I've forgotten about punishing you for that attack, you nearly killed yourself. She snorted and turned away from him. Ripping me away from my home is punishment enough. She turned over and said I'm going to sleep now. She closed her eyes tightly as a fresh new onslaught of tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Kakorroto frowned at her, he hated to see her so sad. He knew once they got to planet Vegeta, everything would get better.

Sunlight streamed through an open window and onto Lunch's face. She turned over and stretched with a huge yawn she opened her eyes to the oncoming day. She glanced over at Radditz who was still sleeping with his mouth wide open. She couldn't help but smile at his expression then she got off the bed and stretched. She looked down at Millie and smiled, this was the first time she'd slept through an entire night. Just as that thought passed through Lunch's head Millie's eyes popped upon and looked around. They focused on Lunch and she held her hands up. Lunch scooped her up into his arms and said my good girl, you slept through the night? Millie squealed and Lunch rubbed her cheek against Millie's let's go take a bath then I'll get you something to eat ok? Millie squealed seeming to agree.

Lunch smiled down at the baby with sparkling green eyes, seems the brat got used to both of her sides. Lunch walked into the bathroom and filled up the tub with warm water. She walked over with Millie into the shower stall and scrubbed herself off and gently washed Millie off then they went into the tub and soaked. Millie slapped the water with her hands and giggled happily. Lunch smiled down at the little girl then sighed staring up at the ceiling. What are we going to do now Millie? I'm afraid, planet Vegeta isn't going to be very kind to us. Somehow I know this already.

Millie let out a gurgling sound and Lunch smiled yes I know Radditz will keep us safe. You know what? Lunch whispered to the baby. Millie blinked. I think he thinks of you as his child too, even though at first he couldn't stand you. Millie squealed again and Lunch laughed. Radditz awoke in the bed and found Lunch gone. He growled lowly and got up as well. He was about to head out of the room, but he heard her laughter coming from the bathroom. He smirked and walked into the bathroom. Millie squealed happily and Lunch turned around. She saw Radditz standing in the doorway and she smiled. He smirked at her, ready to go? Lunch sighed I don't have anything to hold me back here. No family and my friends are disappointed in me.

You have me Radditz said walking over to the tub. Lunch smiled I know. You have a family too, since you're my mate that makes Bardock your father, Chi Chi your sister and Kakorroto your brother. Lunch smiled and said Chi Chi was my sister before hand, and so was Bulma. Radditz shrugged and headed over to the shower. Stay in there and wait for me to come out. Lunch nodded. Radditz washed off quickly then went into the tub behind Lunch wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned against his chest, and Millie smiled up adoringly at Radditz. What's her problem Radditz said looking down at the baby. She likes you Radditz. Lunch said with a smirk. She lifted Millie over her shoulder and Radditz picked her up.

Millie giggled and grabbed onto Radditz's hair oww brat don't pull on my hair! He hissed. Millie blinked then let go and started trying to speak. Radditz looked confused. She's trying to talk lunch said leaning back even more against him. You consider her yours don't you? Lunch asked looking back at him. Radditz said well you consider her yours don't you? Lunch nodded. Well your mine, so if she's yours then that makes her mine too. Lunch smiled and closed her eyes. I think I'll be alright. Of course you will stupid. Radditz said to her with a smirk. I'm going to take care of you.

Chi Chi woke up sprawled on her bed with her hair fanning out on her pillow. She looked around and saw the sunlight come into her room. She snorted and turned over. Kakorroto was already awake and just lying on the bed. He looked over at her and said wake up. We have to get ready to go. She opened one eye to regard him with a glare then turned over so her back was facing him. He kicked her off the bed so she landed on her side on the icy floor. He winced when he heard her cry out; he hadn't meant to kick her that hard. She stood up angrily and walked out of the room slamming the door in a huff. _To think I thought Bulma was the one who got the asshole of the bunch…how stupid am I!_

Chi Chi marched down the hallway in a rage that made the servants bolt out of her way. She stopped in front of window and gazed outside. A light wind blew through her hair making it lift off from her back. She sighed staring down at the city surrounding the palace. People were packing everything up and encapsulating everything. _Must be getting ready to head back to Earth. Kami I was wish I were going with them._

Bardock walked down the hallway and caught Chi Chi looking out of the window. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him. He was going to reprimand her for yesterday until he saw her facial expression. What's your problem brat? He settled for asking her that question harshly. She locked eyes with him for a second then she shook her head. Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine. She replied in a whisper. You lie brat. He hissed at her grabbing her arm. She looked over at him with a frown. I don't want to go. She whispered, I don't want to leave my papa behind…again.

Bardock frowned at her. I'm your father now, you have to realize this. I realize it all too well. She retorted. Then she closed her eyes. He said I thought you were stronger than this. You also thought I was older. She replied. She wrenched her arm from his and turned around I'll see you on the ship…father. She walked further down the hall. Bulma woke up with Vegeta's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling going over everything she needed to get done before she left for his planet that day. She pulled herself out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom closing the door with a click.

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw her walk into the bathroom. He could sense her anger and sorrow along with another emotion he couldn't quite place. Bulma sat down in her bath contemplating taking her own life for about five minutes before realizing that though the situation was bad she didn't want to end her life just yet. She glanced over at the door knowing that somehow Vegeta was awake and waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the tub. She was worried about what Chi Chi revealed to her last night.

She hadn't thought about being in danger, all she thought about was her hatred, and growing affection for Vegeta. She felt like she was being split into two different people. Probably a nasty side affect of the sayain bond. He did seem to hold some type of affection for her, though she assumed it was because she was carrying his heir. She got up from the water and didn't even bother with a towel. She headed out of the bathroom walking into the bedroom with Vegeta. He glanced over at her dripping wet body and stood up. Really woman, you're just asking for me to take you before we leave.

She snorted at him before reaching for a shirt and underwear. She grabbed a pair of jeans and tossed them all on. She pulled her damp hair back into a tight ponytail and then regarded him icily. He glared right back at her. Enjoy those clothes while you can, because once we're off this planet you'll be wearing the royal armor.

Bulma glared at him and said we'll see. Vegeta was in her face in a second. Woman, so far I have been lenient in the way I allow you to talk to me. He pushed her to him and grabbed her in a kiss. _You bastard…let me go! **Don't act as if you don't enjoy this woman? I can tell that you like it very much.** I hate it and I hate you! **Then why are you confused? **I'm not confused you little prick I hate you! So help me kami if I ever become stronger than you I will kill you! **Well then I guess I'll be immortal won't I? To kill me you'd need to be stronger than a super sayian…legendary.** Or build something strong enough to kill you._

Vegeta chuckled into her mouth breaking off the kiss. He saw her hatred for him blaze in her aqua orbs even as they began to get clouded by lust. He smirked running his tongue against her lower lip. She shivered even as she glared at him. You might not love me yet, he said in a smug voice, but you love what I can do to you. That's all you'll ever get from me you cold bastard. She whispered, you'll only have a shell of me. Vegeta laughed as he pushed her away. You think so? I think not. You remind me of any other defiant sayain bitch, eventually, they all give in to instinct, and you will do the same. You keep telling me that, and I am a human not a sayian. Don't paint me with the same brush. Bulma said tossing her hair. Bardock makes me wonder. Vegeta shrugged Bardock was an exception. So was my father.

Bulma didn't reply she just grabbed a bunch of her capsules. I'll see you at breakfast; I'm going to see my parents. Vegeta waved her away and headed into the shower, he hated being dirty. Celipa tossed and turned in her bed. Toma shook her awake roughly. What the hell is your problem he growled but his eyes looked down on her with concern. She stared up at him. I don't know, something just scared me. She said softly she burrowed herself against his strong chest and he held her there stroking her short hair. In moments when they were alone he allowed himself to comfort Celipa. Most female sayains craved this attention, but they would only get it in the privacy of their own houses. Then he said come, we need to get ready to go, he looked down at her then snorted and you need to change out of that outfit.

Outfit? Celipa said then she looked down. She still had on the outfit Bulma had bought her yesterday. I thought you liked it Toma. Celipa said coyly smirking at him. Toma smirked right back trailing his hand down towards the Promised Land slipping his hand under the waistband of her pants. He smirked when she let out a small hiss. I like it he whispered in her ear, but it reveals too much of you to everyone else. You know I'm very jealous don't you? His breath tickled her ear. She bucked underneath him. Don't you Celipa? He whispered never taking his eyes off of her flushed face. Yes….she hissed. He smirked sensing her coming close to her peak. I don't like it when other males stare at you you're my mate.

She panted as she began to move against him. You…know…I wouldn't…let anyone touch…me but…you Toma. She sighed rocking against him. He smirked at her and pressed down hard on her. She let out a loud shriek as she shuddered underneath him. She glanced up at him and kissed him. Toma kissed her back then released her. Change out of that outfit before going to breakfast, he snarled brining his fingers up to his lips. She nodded weakly as he started to lick them. He got up and headed for the dining hall.

Everyone was gathered at the hall and awaiting the servants to come in with the food. Ox decided every moment spent in his daughters company was precious so he had the most elaborate meals being cooked, and instead of the buffet setting he had servants serving the food. Chi Chi sat next to her father and looked at him adoringly as he spoke to her. Bulma sat down with her father going over the blueprint for the ki stealing gun making sure to keep her thoughts about it to a minimum.

Vegeta seemed preoccupied with waiting for the food to come. Lunch was feeding Millie and then ate herself. After the food was served and eaten Vegeta snorted and stood up. We've wasted enough time here, it's time to go. Bardock, Panboukin and Napa stood up ready to go. Radditz stood up with Lunch. She sighed and said hold on a moment Radditz. He frowned at her but she glared at him. It's my right to say goodbye. He nodded and she walked over to Yamcha and the others. She exchanged hugs with all of them except for Tienshinhan. She sighed then shook her head. Piccolo nodded at her. I'll remain with the earthlings to keep them safe. Such a change of heart. Lunch said with a smile. Piccolo glared at her then she sighed... Goodbye she said and then left with Radditz. Chi Chi and Bulma on the other hand weren't quite ready to.

Chi Chi, her father said to her. Remember what I've told you, you are destined for great things. She nodded the tears already slipping from her eyes. He brushed them away. Take these; he said handing her all of her mother's necklaces and jewelry. She looked at him in shock wear your crown on your head with pride, these are to show all that see you. You are a queen and will be treated as such.

Papa. Chi Chi said softly. He smiled at her. He gave her another bundle. Hold onto this as well. She nodded and then bowed to him not really having words to say to him. I will accompany you to your ship. He said walking out the door with her. Bulma said goodbye to her parents calmly then walked over to her friends. She exchanged hugs with them as well as promises that they would return. Yamcha stood off to the side. She looked over at him and swallowed the lump in her throat. She could feel Vegeta's eyes on her even as she walked over to Yamcha. Bulma…I…Bulma sighed and then said Yamcha…I…I love you! She cried hugging him in a tight hug. He held her back. I love you too Bulma, more than you can imagine. I'm so sorry. She whispered hearing Vegeta's displeasure from in back of her.

_Back off you disgusting little prick! This is the last time I'm going to see him and I love HIM. Don't you dare come near me or I swear I'll kill myself don't you come near me! **Bitch…you will release him and come with me to the ship. **Fuck you Vegeta! Fuck you I hate you I hate you!_ Bulma grabbed Yamcha's face and pressed her lips against his. Vegeta let out a roar of fury as the other sayains' eyes widened. Holy crap, they're all going to die. Celipa said to Toma. Like hell they are. Chi Chi snarled leaving her father's side. Bulma held onto Yamcha tightly even as Vegeta began to advance towards them. _Vegeta if you take another step…so help me Kami…_

_**I am going to kill your pathetic human lover in front of your very eyes then maybe you will realize you belong to me!** Belong to you? I'd sooner die that belong to you, you coldhearted son of a bitch this man…this is the man that I love!_ Bulma released Yamcha and whispered never doubt how I feel for you. Bulma…Yamcha said in almost a whimper as she walked straight to Vegeta. Now, we can leave. She said to him.

Vegeta's rage died down as he saw her hang her head. He looked over at Yamcha and saw that this was Bulma's way of saying goodbye to the human forever. Vegeta grabbed her arm in a bone crushing grip as she walked over to him. Before we get to my planet, I will show you who you belong to. She didn't answer as him she just kept her head down.

Chi Chi saw Vegeta stop advancing and stood by watching. She saw Bulma release Yamcha and then walk over to Vegeta with her head down. Smart girl, she submitted to him. Napa said standing behind her. Chi Chi sneered at Napa then walked back to the Ox king ignoring Kakorroto as he watched her every move. Lunch let out a breath she didn't know she was holding then walked with the rest of the group outside to the ship. Ox stopped in front of the ship with Chi Chi. She looked over at the ship and watched as the other filed in. Bulma and Lunch stopped to say goodbye to the king, Celipa and Radditz thanked him for the hospitality.

Soon the only people that remained outside of the ship were Ox, Chi Chi, Kakorroto and Bardock. Papa, I…Chi Chi said softly. Ox looked down at his daughter holding back tears he knew he would shed later. Chi Chi gulped trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. You'll be fine Chi Chi he declared proudly, there's no other female in the universe that matches your strength.

Oh, Papa, I'm not that strong she said softly…then she looked up at him. Take care of yourself for me ok? He smiled down at her and bent down to kiss her head. She grabbed him fiercely in a hug. I'll miss you so much papa. She cried. Kakorroto looked away from the scene he hated seeing Chi Chi upset. Bardock cleared his throat as his scouter beeped. The prince wishes to go. He said in a neutral voice. Chi Chi released the Ox king with a deep breath. He smiled and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Chi Chi couldn't take it anymore she burst into tears as she turned away from him and ran into the ship. She didn't stop until she got into her room burying herself in the sheets. Ox shot a meaningful look at Kakorroto and Bardock before he turned around. He headed back to the palace without another word.

Inside of the ship Lunch and Bulma had both seen Chi Chi run into her room. Bulma clasped her hand to a heart and thought _heartless bastard, what heartless bastards these sayians are…ripping her away from her father. She's still so young…._Celipa stood up with the intent of going over to Chi Chi's room but Toma stopped her. It has to be Kakorroto. He said. Bulma laughed bitterly at Toma's statement.

She glanced at him from the chair she was sitting in. Kakorroto? Do you think she would want Kakorroto anywhere near her? Bulma's bitter laughter echoed throughout the ships hull. Don't make me laugh she spat. Tell me Celipa is it like this with every sayain couple? Do the men swear their almighty and what they say is what should be done? Everyone's eyes were on Celipa uhh…she began. Save it Celipa. Vegeta said. He stood up and grabbed Bulma's hand. Come woman, I have a lot to explain to you about Planet Vegeta.

She winced at his tight grip then hissed I can walk just fine let my arm go. You don't seem to comprehend you belong to me so you will stay by my side, if that means holding your hand like an infant then that's what I'll do. Lunch narrowed her eyes at Vegeta's back. Her fists clenched tightly enough that she drew blood. Millie whimpered from Radditz's arms and she smiled. Don't worry I'm fine she said in a soft voice to sooth the baby. Kakorroto and Bardock walked into the ship. Kakorroto was about to walk into the room when Lunch hissed don't you go near her. He turned to look back at her. Lunch sneered you heard me, don't go near her. Radditz tightened his grip on her and she scowled at him.

You probably should leave her alone for awhile Kakorroto, she's had a huge shock. Celipa said from her place by Toma. I know I wanted some time to myself when Toma and I first got together. I can't leave her in there by herself. He said looking over at Lunch. She snorted it's not like she's going anywhere is she? Lunch said sarcastically. Millie whined and Lunch turned to focus on her there there, it's ok. Millie seemed to be the type to pick up on all the emotions in the room. Lunch kissed her tiny forehead. You'll have to begin training again. Celipa said. The men on planet Vegeta might be ruthless, but the women on Vegeta are ten times worse. You girls managed to snag some of the best officers in the Third and Elite class, and the prince. I want to train, I want to become strong. Lunch stated.

Celipa smiled at Lunch seeing her intentions. She knew the girl was in love with Radditz, but her loyalties lay with her friends. Alright then. Celipa said no time to start like the present. Lunch nodded and gave Millie to Radditz. Hold her. Lunch said to him before following Celipa into the training room. Radditz scowled and looked down at Millie. The baby squealed happily from his attention and patted him on the face.

I can't watch this brat I need to go train! He said angrily. Give her to me, I'll take her to Chi Chi. Kakorroto said holding his arms out. Millie protested being taken from Radditz and started to whine. Shut up brat. Kakorroto commanded. Millie looked up at him and blinked for two seconds then proceeded to bawl. Damn it Kakorroto take her to your woman! Panboukin shouted. Chi Chi turned over in the bed hearing Millie's wails and Panboukin shouting. She started to get up when Kakorroto burst into the room. She looked up him and wordlessly took Millie from him.

Then she walked past him without another word and shut the door. Everyone looked up at Chi Chi as she walked past the group and floated up to the engine room shutting the door. Bardock sighed this is going to be a long trip, how long do we have till we get back home? A week. Radditz replied standing up I need to get back to my training. The others nodded in agreement and headed for the training room. Bulma was sleeping on the bed she shared with Vegeta. After hearing him rant and rave for the better part of the day she decided sleeping would be a good thing for her. Vegeta frowned at her. The urge to hit her was becoming too strong for him to control, but he didn't really want to hurt her.

She was just testing him, and it was annoying him. He knew that she would fall prey to the bond soon enough, he always knew of her strong declarations of hate that echoed throughout her head. He snorted. Kakorroto seemed to be having problems with his mate as well. The only one who wasn't giving them any trouble was Raddtiz's woman. He snorted down at Bulma's sleeping form then left the room. He went upstairs to the engine room to check the status of the ship and found Chi Chi there with Millie. She was staring at the planet they had just left with a listless expression.

She hadn't even noticed Vegeta walk into the room. What the hell are you staring at? He said angrily. She turned to look back at him with dull eyes and said nothing. She then sighed and leaned back in the pilots chair her hair falling down to the floor. Her eyes locked in on the planet again. Vegeta stared at her while she stared at the planet. Kakorroto came into the room and saw Vegeta staring at his mate. Prince Vegeta? Kakorroto said with a hint if a growl in his voice. Vegeta snorted I have no intentions of harming your comatose mate; it seems that the damage has been done. Chi Chi looked back towards Kakorroto for a moment then she turned back to looking at the planet. Millie whimpered a bit and Chi Chi glanced down at her. Millie was uncomfortable so she shifted.

Once Millie settled down she glanced at the planet once more before standing up and going past Kakorroto and the prince without even a whisper. I need to train she said stopping, may I put the baby in the room with Bulma prince Vegeta? Vegeta started she usually avoided calling him Prince Vegeta. He said go ahead, but that brat better not pee in my bed. She has on a diaper prince Vegeta. Chi Chi stated dully then walked out of the engine room. Kakorroto looked concerned that wasn't his Chi Chi he was seeing.

Vegeta snorted at Kakorroto's expression. Get her angry, I'm sure she'll return to herself. That's what I do with the loud mouth. Chi Chi put the baby beside Bulma and touched Bulma's forehead. Bulma flinched but fell back asleep. Chi Chi sighed then headed into the training room. The others were already sparring with each other so she settled for watching. Kakorroto walked into the training room and found Chi Chi watching Lunch's progress off to the side. Her eyes shifted over to him for a second then she gazed back at the others.

He walked over to her with a smile. Wanna spar? He said. Her eyes seemed to peer into the depths of his soul as she looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak. Do I get to kill you? She said in a dull voice. You can try. He answered. She stretched and then switched her hips easing herself into a defensive position. Kakorroto followed her movements and readied himself. He smirked as she stood completely still waiting for him to attack, just like he did when she first met him.

He remembered her look of contempt, then her cries of passion. He smiled at her. She glanced at him coolly. Aren't you going to attack? She said in a flat voice. Kakorroto frowned at her. She watched his every move with her dull eyes. So come on them third class. She said with a cold smirk. He looked shocked for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and glared at her. He disappeared from her view and Chi Chi ducked catching him in the gut with an elbow. He winced then slammed his fist against her back she gasped in pain as she was pushed into the wall. He appeared behind her and pinned her against the wall. Everyone had backed out of their way.

Looks like a domestic dispute. Napa said. We'd best stay out the way. Celipa sighed. Chi Chi yelled flaring her ki and burning Kakorroto's fingers. He backed away in time to get caught with a right hook to the face and a kick to the gut. Kakorroto was slammed against the wall by the force of the kick and he looked up surprised at Chi Chi. She smiled at him brightly and then got back into her defensive position

That smile made him sick to his stomach, but her laugh made him positively ill. What's wrong? She said sweetly does it hurt? She tossed her hair back from her face. He growled lowly at her as she smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Don't worry, I hurt too. She replied I hurt ten times worse. Chi Chi? Lunch said to her with a worried voice. Don't worry. Chi Chi repeated. I'll be fine there's nothing wrong with me, right Kakorroto? She gazed at him with an almost taunting smile then she gave him a come hither motion. He could sense the overwhelming pain in her heart; he could feel all of her feelings rolling off of her like waves crashing into a shore. Anger, bitterness, betrayal, and surprisingly love. The feeling that was the strongest right now was her anger, followed by her bitterness.

He frowned he didn't want her like this, he wanted his Chi Chi back. She smiled at him again almost hearing his thoughts. Then she prepared to blast him with a kamehameha. He saw her making the motions and rushed over her placing a well aimed kick to her neck. She fell down to her knees. Chi Chi! Lunch cried. Kakorroto said relax, she's only stunned. I wouldn't try to kill her. Chi Chi looked up at Kakorroto weakly that was a rotten trick she said with her speech slurring. You should've covered your pressure points. Your anger clouds your judgment. He replied lifting her up. She looked dazed for a second then she shook her head. I realize your angry he said in a low voice, and that's understandable, but I already explained to you the night I marked you, wherever I go, you go.

She sighed against his chest. He walked out of the training room. I love you Chi Chi, and I know you love me. I do. She replied I do love you. I'll take care of you. He said burying his face in her hair. I know she replied I'm hungry. He looked over at her then touched the small swell of her stomach. He walked her over to the kitchen. He set her down in a chair and pulled as much ready to eat food as he could. She smiled at him and sighed. She couldn't really be angry at him, he was only following orders. Wherever his prince went, he had to go. Her eyes narrowed the one to hate was Vegeta. He saw her and sighed is that glare reserved for me? Chi Chi looked over at him with a small smile. I'm not angry at you anymore. This isn't your fault. Tell me about planet Vegeta.

What do you want to know? Kakorroto said sitting down next to her. What are the people like? Well, most of them are like me. Sayians love to fight, it's our favorite pastime…he gazed down at Chi Chi and paused our second favorite pastime. Chi Chi giggled at him. So they like to fight, are they all good natured like you? Kakorroto shrugged, not really

Most of them tend to be more like Radditz, or Napa. Sayians are separated into three major classes. Third class, which are the people with the lowest power levels. They are usually foot soldiers and the like. They are usually more close knit than any of the other classes because they live in the poorer sections of Vegeta. You have the second class, which ranges from higher ranking soldiers, to command leaders to lower castle guards. They live in the middle class sections of Vegeta, and some live close to the palace. Then there's the elite class. They royal castle guards, commanders of the sayain army and royalty. These are the people your friends will have to watch out for. Lunch will be safer because she'll be with my brother who is in the second class bordering on elite. You'll be with me and I'm an elite. You don't need to worry though your strong enough that no one will dare mess with you.

Bulma, I'm a little worried about her. Chi Chi admitted, but I'm going to be training her. Kakorroto nodded in approval. It would be better for her if she did train. Many sayain women will be insanely jealous of her. Namely from the second class. How come no one from the elite class wants Vegeta? Chi Chi said. Kakorroto chuckled. The only elite sayain female is Celipa. Chi Chi frowned at that and Kakorroto chuckled. You should be happy, you'll be the strongest female on the planet. Chi Chi snorted I'll be happy when Bulma and Lunch can hit elite status with their strength as well. Also, I want to be a strong as a super sayain.

Kakorroto looked over at her with a sad smile. I'm ten times stronger when I legendary than when I am now. Then I will become twenty times stronger. Chi Chi replied. As long as I train nothing can stop my progress. Kakorroto touched her stomach to gently remind her she was pregnant. Chi Chi cursed softly as she remembered her unborn child. You can still do light training, that won't be a problem. As for the heavy duty training, that might have to wait until after you give birth. Chi Chi sighed as she finished off her food. Well then I might as well get started now. Kakorroto nodded at her and stood up to follow her back to the training room. Are you forgetting about me? Bulma said walking into the kitchen with Millie. Bulma Chi Chi said happily hugging her. Bulma smiled hugging her back.

It's time to build your strength up. Chi Chi said looking at her seriously. Bulma nodded I agree, I refuse to be a punching bag for anyone, Vegeta included. Chi Chi frowned when she mentioned Vegeta. My thoughts exactly. Chi Chi said with a nod. We'll begin by building up your endurance and speed. Kakorroto said teach her how to use a weapon too, it might be wise for now. She shouldn't rely on her own strength; it's only about middle third class. Have her train with Celipa and Lunch. Bulma listened to what Kakorroto was saying and sighed. Only middle third class? Damn that's not much of an improvement. Oh so Vegeta explained the class system of planet Vegeta to you? Bulma nodded wore me out too I fell asleep just as he got to the Elite class. They walked into the training room. Ok Bulma, let's get you started. Chi Chi said. She waved Lunch and Celipa over. Celipa could you help me with Bulma? Celipa smirked and said sure thing, she needs to learn how to properly defend herself. Bulma blushed but nodded firmly I'm ready to learn. Excellent. Celipa said I'll start you off on the younger female training regimen and then you'll work your way up from there. Bulma nodded and got ready.

After a week of training and resting the ship was approaching Vegeta. Radditz Vegeta said from his spot at the kitchen table alert the people; tell them their prince is returning. Radditz nodded and walked off to the control room. So modest. Bulma said dryly as she set her cup down. Over the course of the week that went by she had progressed rapidly moving up from middle third class to lower second class. Lunch moved up from upper middle class to middle second class. Chi Chi moved up to a brand new super elite level while Celipa moved up to lower elite status. Best training class I've ever had. Celipa said with a smile looking over at Lunch and Bulma. Both beamed back at Celipa, their relationship grew over the course of the week they had spent. Chi Chi included they all looked upon Celipa as an older sister.

Vegeta watched their interaction and smirked. Looks like Bulma had three guards to protect her already. He was amazed by how fast they had moved up through the ranks, he was going to have to have Celipa and Chi Chi start training the younger soldiers, especially the men. He had no need for stronger female soldiers, they were only there so that the females of planet Vegeta wouldn't revolt.

He tossed Bulma they royal armor and smirked at her reaction. Go put that on and get ready to greet your people. Bulma snorted at him and headed into the room. He turned to look at Chi Chi who was wearing an outfit she took from home. Before he could even speak she stated I will come to your planet being who I am, when I am comfortable I will change into the armor. I represent my planet as its queen. He snorted at her then said do as you please, just don't expect my people to be kind to you when you show up dressed like a barbarian. Now don't you have some damn nerve! Chi Chi hissed at him. Vegeta turned to glare at her be careful woman, He warned you're not home anymore.

Like I need you to remind me of that! Chi Chi snapped right back. Don't think for a moment I'm afraid of you, because I'm not! Bulma sighed at them we're getting ready to land now. She walked back into the room dressed in her royal armor.

Vegeta smirked at her forgetting about his previous argument with Chi Chi. He hooked her arm into his. You look good woman. He said proudly you've gotten stronger. Bulma snorted at his praise. You'll need to stop training for awhile soon; I don't want you hurting the baby. Your precious heir will be fine Vegeta. Bulma snapped, I'll continue to train until I'm ready to stop. Vegeta grasped her arm tightly what I say goes woman, I'm the dominant one in this relationship not you. Maybe it's time planet Vegeta had a queen that wanted equal rights for woman! It'll start with me and you. She replied. Chi Chi and Celipa smirked at Bulma. A queen worth remembering Celipa stated, now that would be something. Vegeta glared at Celipa and she cringed, not that your mother wasn't legendary already among us females. Celipa added quickly. Giving birth to you on her own was something.

How come? Bulma said sounding puzzled. Earthlings give birth to their children on their own all the time. Celipa said not us, sayain women go under the knife at around six months and then the babies are put into incubators. Not my baby! Chi Chi and Bulma cried at the same time. Both looked at their respective mates. Kakorroto and Vegeta stared back at them with blank faces. My baby stays right here in my womb. Chi Chi snarled at Kakorroto. Ditto. Bulma said. Kakorroto decided to let the matter rest for now, and seeing how Kakorroto handled the situation Vegeta decided to do the same.

Radditz said we're approaching Vegeta's surface now, we'll land in five minutes. Bulma sighed tossing her capsules up and down. She was worried, but also anxious to get off the ship. Lunch clutched Mille tighter to her chest and looked up at Radditz. He touched her shoulder briefly. Chi Chi strapped her power pole to her back and placed all of the jewelry her father hand given her on. She decided against putting her crown on, encapsulating it instead. Here we go. She sighed standing next to Kakorroto.


	24. Legendary among women

**_well everyone here I am with a new chapter and ...look it's edited it's a mother's day miracle!...no it's all thanks to _**

**_my number one supporter and friend_ candyglowstickgirl!_ Everyone give her props and respect she's the best in the _**

**_world! Damn it feels good to have an edited chappie out...well enjoy Thank you candy!_**

The ship landed on the ground and the doors opened. Vegeta stepped out first seeing his people all lined up. "There he is there's the prince!" Roars of approval drifted throughout the air and Vegeta smirked. He walked out then motioned for Bulma to step out. Everyone stopped cheering and stared at her. At first she was apprehensive, but then she regally strode down from the ship and held her head high. "**_Good woman, show them the queen that you will be_**." Vegeta smirked proudly at his mate.

He glanced over at the crowd smirking at them. When she got down and stopped next to him he grabbed her and kissed her. Then he released her shouting "This is my mate, she is going to be my queen and you will treat her as such. Her knowledge helped bring down Frieza." Hushed tones were heard through the crowd then some cheering was heard. Chi Chi walked off the ship next and everyone was quiet once again. "Who is she? Some kind of royalty or something by look of those chains… She looks as if she's mated to someone as well…wonder who"

Chi Chi looked over the crowed then regally strode over next to Bulma. Vegeta watched as Kakorroto walked out next and took her hand into his. "What the hell!" Vegeta snorted at Chi Chi. He turned to the crowd of people "This woman, was instrumental in bringing down Frieza as well, her level is that of a super elite." The sounds of scouters being turned on and beeping were heard everywhere. "_So they doubt their prince? Well then I'll give them a little demonstration_." She let her power level rise listening to gasps.

She laughed gently as they all looked confused. Everyone else came off the ship and more whispers were heard when Lunch emerged with Radditz. "So these people are…" Bulma began. "Third class and second class soldiers." Celipa clarified. "Right now we are heading to the castle, I'm sorry Bulma, but we can't stay with you the whole time. Even the elites are not always welcome into the throne room." Bulma looked shocked. "Then, Chi Chi and Lunch can't come with me?" She said to Vegeta. He snorted. "Chi Chi and Kakorroto can come, the others will wait for us outside."

"My father is alive so I am following his rules." He replied. She nodded falling into step next to him. Crowds of people were gathered on the huge road that lead to the palace. "They all seemed happy to see their prince back." Bulma looked at the crowd of people with wonder. "Vegeta seemed like a cold stuck up little prick, just what the hell was so great about him anyway?" The group walked into the castle as the guards bowed down.

Vegeta walked towards two huge gold plated doors. "This is where we part ways for now Bulma." Celipa said standing off to the side. Lunch looked over at Bulma and Chi Chi with worry. Celipa saw her anxiety and smiled "Don't worry they'll be fine." She told Lunch. Radditz pulled Lunch over to him then said "Come, I'll take you over to my mother's she'll want to meet you anyway. Kakorroto, you'll meet us there later right?" Kakorroto nodded then gripped Chi Chi's arm in his own. Vegeta opened the large doors and peered into the throne room he hadn't seen since he was a child. He walked in towards the throne. Atop the throne he could see the figure of his father peering down at him. "Vegeta!" King Vegeta's voice boomed down from the top. Vegeta stopped and knelt down on one knee. "Father." He replied looking up. "Stand up!" His father commanded and he did. Bulma stood standing as she gazed up at king Vegeta. He stood nearly three feet taller than she did, and looked very much like Vegeta with the exception of the goatee.

The king floated down from his throne to glance at his son. "You have done well, destroying Frieza and resorting the sayian empire to it's former glory. I have heard rumors that you have hit the legendary status is it true?" Vegeta nodded "Myself and Kakorroto have managed to make it to legendary." "Kakorroto? Ahh the son of Bardock." He looked back at Kakorroto who was kneeling on the floor. "Arise Kakorroto, you have done well." "Thank you my king." Kakorroto nodded standing up. King Vegeta looked over at Bulma and started to glare at her. Bulma blinked at first then started to glare back getting annoyed. "_Vegeta, why is he staring at me like that…it's irritating me_." "**_Just stand still and shut up, he's almost done._**" Bulma let out a small breath. King Vegeta moved behind her then smirked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta he chided she's already mated to you, and she's carrying your heir. She is a pretty little thing, kind of weak but very pretty."

Bulma blushed as he emerged from behind her. He cupped her chin and smirked.

"What's your name?" He said with a smirk. She looked over at him trying not to blink as she whispered "Bulma, my name is Bulma." He smirked releasing her. "I see she is second class. That's surprising for an earthling." "You know where I come from?"

Bulma said with a shocked voice. He smirked at her then looked over at Vegeta "I see she hasn't been trained yet." "Trained?" Both Chi Chi and Bulma said resentfully. King Vegeta turned back to look over at Chi Chi. "Now who is this beautiful specimen?" He said to Kakorroto.

"That is my mate Queen Chi Chi of Earth." Kakorroto replied watching as the king walked over to her. He stopped directly in front of her and towered over her. Chi Chi stared right back into his eyes not showing the slightest hint of fear. "Strong one isn't she?" King Vegeta remarked never taken his eyes off of her. "Is there a reason for me not to be?" Chi Chi replied looking up at him. King Vegeta smirked down at her. "She reminds me of your mother Vegeta, before I tamed her." Vegeta scowled at that notion no woman came close to his mother except for his woman.

"You are stronger than most my dear." King Vegeta said staring down at her, "But here I am king." "Royalty doesn't bow to royalty." Chi Chi replied smoothly. Bulma smiled at Chi Chi. "You were wrong about me King Vegeta,…father." She replied coolly "I have been trained, and only by the very best. Chi Chi is one of my trainers." "Sharp tongued woman." He remarked with a huge smirk. "Your choices please me." King Vegeta said "Just try to keep them away from the other females, the last thing I need is an uprising of the female species, Feh, not too many good uses for them." Chi Chi and Bulma both narrowed their eyes at the king. Prince Vegeta said "They're good for a lot of things father." "Like baring children and being low class soldiers?" King Vegeta stated. Bulma was beginning to hate the King of planet Vegeta already, and she'd met him not even five minutes ago.

"_Like father like son, stupid egotistical, chauvinistic pigs_." Chi Chi seethed inside as well. King Vegeta laughed at the women's reactions. He felt Chi Chi's glare on him and grabbed her by the chin. "Be glad you're already mated to Kakorroto." He said to her in a low voice "because if you weren't you'd be my queen." She pushed herself away from him with a laugh.

"You think I would allow it?" She said with a chuckle. "You are weaker than me your highness" she said mockingly, "you can tell what class I'm in but you're nowhere near the extent of my abilities." King Vegeta smirked at her, "Don't be so sure. Vegeta, take your mate to your room, it is as it was before Frieza came." Vegeta bowed forcing Bulma to do as well. Kakorroto bowed then stood up. He glared at Chi Chi silently commanding her to bow. She refused standing proudly with her chin held high. King Vegeta smirked "As you will my lady." He said she turned swiftly leaving the room. Kakorroto looked apologetically at the king but was waved away. "**_Do you have a death wish?_**" "_He's not stronger than I am, and I'm not afraid of him_." They followed Vegeta as he walked with Bulma towards their room.

Lunch and Radditz landed over in the third class village of Perthamboy. "Hey it's Radditz" a couple of guys said from their position at a water pump. "Radditz!" Some girl said. Lunch looked over at the group with uncertainty. Millie stirred in her arms. Radditz smirked at everyone. "So how does it feel to be back from the dead?" Everyone rushed over to Radditz congratulating him and asking him questions at the same time. Lunch watched as the entire village came over to talk to him. "So Radditz, who's the little female?" One young guy said giving her an appraising look. Radditz growled "Back off Yucca, that's my mate." "Mate?" All of the guys said. "Mate?" All of the girls said angrily. "I wouldn't pick a fight with her…" Radditz said seeing the anger on the girls faces, "She beat Recoome in a fight." The girls who were glaring at her backed off. "Wow seriously she beat Reccome?" They whispered.

Lunch smirked proudly acting very much then sayain female as she said "I sure did." "Wow." The girls all said seeming to be a little less wary of her. "She must be elite, or at least close to it" one girl whispered. "No she isn't you idiot, she's an alien." Another said harshly. Radditz said "where is my mother?"

"Over training with the other soldiers. They're getting ready to head out to another planet." A girl named Parsni stated. "How come?" Radditz snarled "Frieza is dead." "For ourselves not for Frieza." The alpha female of the group named Yam stated. Radditz nodded saying "I'll return later on, come Lunch." Lunch got ready to take off after nodding towards the girls. She followed him a couple of miles south until they came upon a training ground. There a dozen or so females were training under the hot sun. A tall woman with hair as long as Radditz stood watching them. "Cauli!" Radditz shouted. The woman turned around to see Radditz flying towards her. "Radditz?" She said sounding shocked. "Hey mom." Radditz replied settling down next to her. "Radditz!" Cauli said grabbing him into a tight hug. Radditz smirked and said "come on ma."

"You've gotten strong" she said with an approving look. Lunch landed beside Radditz and Cauli instantly saw the mark of her family on Lunch's neck. Cauli pushed Radditz aside and gazed down at Lunch. Lunch blinked once then looked up at Cauli. Cauli said "Well let's see." She put her scouter on and clicked it. She whistled when the scouter hit second level. "Good choice." Cauli said smiling down at Lunch. "I guess that makes me your mother girl." Lunch blinked mother, that word she hadn't used that word in a long time. Lunch smiled up at Cauli and said "I guess it does mother." Cauli smirked then glanced down at Millie. "Yours?" She said to Radditz. Radditz said "She came with my mate, so that makes her mine." "Hmm." Cauli said "Bardock didn't say anything about it?" "Not to me he didn't." Radditz said with a shrug.

Cauli looked down at the baby again and smiled when Millie cracked her eyes open. She looked over at Cauli then started to cry hard. Cauli laughed at the baby as Lunch began to sooth it. "Strong fighting spirit that little one. Where is Kakorroto?" "At the palace with the prince." Cauli's eyes widened. "He hit legendary mom." Radditz said. Cauli was very pleased, but not all that surprised. "Go to the house, I'll wait for you there. I'm going to have to start adding onto the house now." Radditz said with a frown. "I doubt Kakorroto is going to stay at the palace all of the time, we need more room. Kakorroto's mate is pregnant." "Kakorroto has a mate?" Cauli said. Radditz nodded "That's a strong woman that one, She nearly killed Frieza with her attack, without her Kakorroto wouldn't have gone legendary and neither would the prince."

"Must be a strong girl." Cauli said. "She is." Lunch said looking up at Cauli, "She's a super elite." Cauli's eyes widened "First female to ever hit that status, not too many males hit that status. It's about time, maybe the King and prince will see us as equals now. Go ahead and take her home, I'll see you when I'm done." Radditz nodded then he took off with Lunch following behind. They landed in front of a large looking cottage, the best house in the village. Lunch smiled at the inside. It looked very cozy she could see three small bedrooms. Radditz strode over to the second biggest and walked in.

His room was pretty bare with the exception of the bed. He flopped down on it and patted next to him. She smiled and sat down on the bed setting Millie next to him. Millie looked up at him and cooed happily. Radditz smirked at the baby and picked her up. "Happy little brat." He said laying her on his chest. "She loves you." Lunch replied laying down next to him, "and so do I." "Of course you do." Radditz said gruffly He placed his head on her chest.

Over at the palace Bulma looked over at Vegeta's room it was huge and had every comfort and luxury a person could ever want. Kakorroto stood standing in the doorway with Chi Chi. Vegeta said "What are you doing fool? Come in." Kakorroto walked into the room and sat down on one of the reclining chairs. Chi Chi followed Bulma over to the bed. Vegeta scowled at Chi Chi and said "Get off of my bed woman." Chi Chi stood up with a sigh. Bulma tossed the capsules to Chi Chi, "You're going over to Kakorroto's now right?" Chi Chi nodded. "Take these with you and keep them safe." Bulma said ignoring the glare she received from Vegeta. Chi Chi nodded again. "I'll come see you tomorrow." Bulma said "Tell Lunch I'll see her soon." Chi Chi nodded, "Don't worry about anything Bulma, I'll make sure you stay safe." Bulma smiled at Chi Chi "Just make sure you come back for me tomorrow; something tells me I'll prefer the third class to the elite class."

Chi Chi laughed "If King Vegeta was anything to go by…." "Right." Bulma said with a nod. Vegeta said "Kakorroto, get your mate out of my sight before I decide to kill her." Bulma looked over at him in surprise. "Vegeta!" Bulma said "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Chi Chi smiled at Bulma, "I think he's upset because I insulted his dadd-" Kakorroto elbowed Chi Chi in the chest and she gasped. She glared up at him and he glared right back at her. "We'll be off now my prince." Kakorroto stated and bowed. "See you tomorrow; tell everyone who was with us to come to the palace tomorrow." Vegeta said without turning away from Bulma. Kakorroto said "Of course." then he grabbed Chi Chi's hand and they flew off. "Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day." He hissed at her.

She sighed "I miss my papa." Kakorroto looked over at her and she seemed to be ready to cry again. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it gently. "I'm here with you, and your friends are here as well. You'll learn to love it here." Chi Chi sighed as they looked down at the landscape of Vegeta. She could see lush forests, a beautiful mountain range, and a pretty valley, all in the direction they were leaving. In the direction they were heading she could see a vast desert spread and beyond that some grassy plains and sandy beaches. "Where are we going?" Chi Chi said softly looking over at the cities in the distance. "To my home village perthamboy." He replied. "What we're passing over now is the second class district of Maize." She looked down and saw bustling town filled with people.

Bardock landed down in front of his house and yelled "Cauli!" "Bardock? Bardock you idiot! Where the hell have you been!" Cauli shouted right back rushing outside. Lunch and Radditz both smiled from inside of the house. Barodock scoped Cauli up in his arms. "Missed me?" "Of course you fool!" She hissed at him. He chuckled at her carrying her into the house. Cauli's laughter echoed throughout the house. Kakorroto and Chi Chi landed in front of the house hearing the laughter. People in the village came out and saw Kakorroto standing outside with a strange looking woman. "Kakorroto?" Yucca said coming up to him. "Hey Yucca, long time no see." Kakorroto replied with a smirk. "How have things been since you returned?"

"Well, we've only returned yesterday." Yucca said but things have returned to normal fairly quick. He glanced over at Chi Chi. "That your mate?" Yucca said with an approving look. Kakorroto smirked pulling Chi Chi close. "Yes she is." Chi Chi replied with a smile. "My name is Chi Chi." "Ahh a strong one, I know that's the way you like em Kakorroto." "Of course." Kakorroto said with a nod. "Chi Chi is the queen of her own respective planet." "You got a queen you third class dog?" Yucca said with a smirk. He slapped Kakorroto's back and Kakorroto laughed. "Heard you went legendary." Yucca said. "Good news travels fast doesn't it?" "Yeah." Yucca replied. "Heard you had a strong woman for a mate too, watch out for Yam, she's highly upset." "Not my concern, she's too young for me, but old enough to be tamed by one of the younger soldiers. She needs it that one." Kakorroto said. "Tamed? What is it with you men and speaking of women like their animals?" Chi Chi hissed. She poked Kakorroto in the chest "You haven't tamed anything, don't you ever forget that!"

Yucca smirked at Kakorroto then shrugged towards Chi Chi. "That's how our society is, the women are wild until we tame them, then they bare our children, become low class soldiers and continue that cycle." Chi Chi's eyes narrowed. "You have no women in your parliament?" "The only time we've had a female in power was years back, before our time. The King and the prince were killed, so she had to carry on. She was pregnant so she ran this planet until her son was old enough to take over."

"Queen Turnii. She's legendary among the Sayain women." Yucca finished. "I'll be legendary too." Chi Chi said with a frown. "Bulma is not going to sit around and be a breeder, I hope Vegeta realizes this." She smirked at Kakorroto. He shrugged. Yucca smirked "The women on your planet must be something." Chi Chi laughed at Yucca. "Oh boy." Kakorroto said with a sigh. He spotted Yam, and Parsni heading his way. "Kakorroto!" Both girls exclaimed running over to him. "Hey." Kakorroto grunted looking at them warily. "How was your trip?" Parsni asked sweetly while Yam looked over at Chi Chi with a scowl. Chi Chi looked taken aback for a second before glaring right back at the girl. Yam wasn't an ugly girl at all with short hair cropped up to the middle of her cheek, almond shaped eyes and a small but well toned frame. Parsni turned to glare at Chi Chi as well; she had long spiky hair that was braided back. She was a bit taller with wide eyes but more slender.

"Who the hell is that?" Yam snapped glaring at Chi Chi. Chi Chi smiled coolly at the girls hooking her arm through Kakorroto's. Yam scowled while Parsni hissed at her. Kakorroto frowned at Parsni and Yam. "Get back to your training you too trouble makers." He drawled at them. Both girls turned to look at him with innocent faces "What do you mean Kakorroto?" Both girls said sweetly. Chi Chi snorted at them and said "Listen here bitches, this is my man got it!"

She moved away from Kakorroto as they both glared at her. "Got a problem with it? Feel free to try something." Both girls snarled and fired beams of ki at her. Chi Chi smiled as both beams smashed into a shield she erected at the last possible moment. Both girls' eyes widened. Chi Chi laughed then disappeared. "Where is she?" Yam gasped. Kakorroto chuckled as Chi Chi appeared behind Yam and pushed her into Parsni. Parsni pushed Yam out of the way as she tried to kick Chi Chi. Chi Chi smiled sidestepping and catching Parsni's foot making her topple to the floor. Yam charged Chi Chi and went for her stomach. Yam caught Chi Chi in the stomach but Chi Chi only giggled. "Tickles." Chi Chi said before pushing Yam onto the floor. "No way…" Yam said looking up at her. "I guess I should've told you that I'm super elite." Chi Chi said with a smile. "Wow." Parsni said there's never been female super elite. Chi Chi smiled down at her and said "Do you want to learn?" Both girls looked at each other then nodded vigorously.

"Fine then, I'll take you two with me to the palace, we can train with Celipa and Bulma." "Celipa? Commander Celipa!" Both girls squealed. "She's supposed to be one of the strongest females on the planet." Chi Chi nodded. "She is, she beat Berter in a fight with Toma. As of right now, I'm the strongest female on the planet." Yam sighed "maybe If we get strong enough we could move to Maize, or even to Cabbris." "Cabbris?" Chi Chi said. Parsni nodded "The city around the palace. The city of elites." She said in a dreamy voice. "When Celipa and I are through with you. You'll live in the castle." Chi Chi said smirking. Cauli came out of the house shouting "Kakorroto!" "Mom?" Kakorroto said turning around. Cauli jumped into his arms and hugged her son tightly. "Hello Cauli" Yam and Parsni said. Cauli nodded in their direction releasing Kakorroto. "My little boy a super sayain." She beamed up at him. Then she glanced over at Chi Chi

"Ah this must be my other daughter in law." Chi Chi nodded inclining her head. "I'm Chi Chi." she replied. Cauli walked over to her and examined her. "Very strong." Cauli commented, "A little young for you, don't you think Kakorroto?" "Cauli!" Kakorroto said. Cauli chuckled then gasped. She took Chi Chi into her arms. "My daughter, my youngest child." She said hugging her. Chi Chi looked surprised but embraced her back. "You can call me mother." Cauli said cupping her chin. "I've already accepted Lunch, and you are accepted as well. Your clothes, they are…" "From earth. Chi Chi said "I'm the queen." Cauli looked surprised then said "Kakorroto." With a sly voice. Chi Chi giggled and Cauli winked, "I've never had royalty in my home before, let alone a super elite." Chi Chi smiled. "I like your house." She commented after waving goodbye to Parsni and Yam, "It's nice."

Cauli smirked "Well it isn't the palace, but it works for us." "Me too." Chi Chi said nodding in agreement. Cauli stared down at Chi Chi's outfit. "I like your clothes." Cauli commented. Chi Chi fingered them and murmured "They were my mother's fighting clothes, she passed them down to me before she died." Cauli said "Your mother was queen then?" Chi Chi nodded. "She died using the same attack I used against Frieza." Cauli sighed, "I've heard rumors about you, and Bardock has told me your power is not all ki is it?"

Chi Chi shook her head "No; I also have strong spiritual powers. They tend to drain my energy when I used them though. So I try not to use them unless I have to." "I see." Cauli said "Well, there's Kakorroto's bedroom, I've got to go get some water, so I'll be back shortly." Kakorroto ushered Chi Chi into his bedroom which was directly next to Radditz's and closed the door. "Tomorrow Radditz and I are going to start adding to the house." He sat down on his bed and looked over at Chi Chi. She shyly sat down next to him and said "I love your house." Kakorroto pulled her into a warm embrace, "Looks like you're going to be a commander of a female sayain army."

"Looks like it." she said with a sigh. "If those two girls were anything to go by, very soon I'll have a planet's worth of students." "Just remember" Kakorroto began, "That you can't overdo it yourself." He rubbed her stomach lightly. Chi Chi smiled then snuggled against him. "I won't do anything to hurt our baby." She yawned. "Get some rest." Kakorroto said getting up; "I need to go speak with Radditz." Chi Chi nodded closing her eyes.

Bulma opened her eyes and shifted looking over. To her surprise, the spot where Vegeta was lying next to her was empty, and he didn't seem to be in the room with her. She got up and stretched with a yawn then headed for the bathroom. After she was done she looked around the room then headed out of it. She saw the large hall empty and snorted. "Well, I guess there's no time like the present to head over to Chi Chi and Lunch, I damn sure don't want to stay here." She went over to the window ad flew outside. She looked back and still saw no sign of Vegeta. Bulma smirked and blasted away. She concentrated on finding Chi Chi's power signal, something she had been taught to do before they landed on planet Vegeta. She flew over the towns and cities of Vegeta locking onto Chi Chi and Lunch's power signals she flew down to a nice looking cottage and knocked on the door. Bardock opened the door and frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Bulma looked taken aback until he said "Does the prince even know you're here!" Bulma shook her head "No" and Bardock sighed. Cauli came behind her and said "Who is that!" Bardock sighed and said "This is the prince's mate Bulma." Cauli's eyes widened "Does he know that she's here?" Bardock shook his head "No." Cauli smirked at her "Feisty girl eh? I'm Cauli, the mother of Radditz and Kakorroto." Bulma smiled "I'm Bulma…I guess I'm going to be the queen here." She frowned as she said that and Cauli sighed. "You've been mated to the prince recently haven't you?" Bulma nodded sighing. "I can tell by how unhappy you are. Come inside I'll bet you're here to see Chi Chi and Lunch. Well just knock on the closed door, my sons might be busy." Bulma blushed but nodded "Thank you very much." She walked into the house heading for the bedrooms. "Cauli what the hell are you doing?" Bardock hissed at her. Cauli smirked at Bardock wrapping her tail against his. "This girl, she is impressive, to try to defy prince Vegeta isn't she?" She whispered, "Maybe she and my daughters will be the one to lead the females of Vegeta to equality."

"Or maybe she'll get us all killed." Bardock snarled wrenching his tail away from hers. "I doubt that she would let that happen." Cauli said with a cool smile. Bulma walked towards the first room she saw and knocked on the door. The door swung open and revealed Lunch and Radditz in a very compromising situation. Bulma let out a small eep as Radditz turned to look over at her. Her appearance went unnoticed by Lunch whose eyes were screwed shut in ecstasy…. Radditz smirked over at Bulma as he continued pounding into Lunch beneath him. Bulma's eyes widened as Lunch started gasping out Radditz's name. Bulma quickly but quietly closed the door and made her to way to Chi Chi and Kakorroto's room. She opened the door and saw Chi Chi sleeping with her head on Kakorroto's lap. Kakorroto looked up and saw Bulma. His eyes widened as he motioned for her to come into the room.

"Does Vegeta know you're here?" He said to her. Bulma shook her head no. "Bulma!" Kakorroto said "Don't you ever think? He's going to come over here in a rampage!" Kakorroto snarled at her. Bulma looked frightened. "You mean he's going to hurt people just because I left?" She whispered. Kakorroto sighed and then said "Go back to the palace Bulma, before he comes over here." Bulma stood up getting ready to go until Chi Chi said "Fuck that little bastard." Kakorroto looked down at her then frowned. "Chi Chi" he said in a warning voice. "Bulma." Chi Chi said sitting up and placing her hands Bulma's shoulders. "Bulma, you're your own woman, you go where you please when you feel like it. How dare he assume he can control your every movement. You're supposed to be the queen here, therefore you go where you please. When he gets here and asks you what you were doing you tell him you were checking out your people."

Bulma smiled and said "It's not a lie, I was checking out the cities and towns when I was flying over, all of the elites saw me below them and saluted." Chi Chi smiled "We'll be the talk of every sayian female!" Cauli smiled at the doorway. Kakorroto saw his mother smile in approval. "It's been nearly fifty years since we've been regarded as equals…once Queen Celeri died, the king knocked every Second class female from their post back down to third class positions." Chi Chi and Bulma frowned. Cauli's eyes hardened "I could've been a commander of the sayain army, I have the experience and the drive. If I could've trained as much as I wanted to then I'd be at least a lower second class…but this dynasty of Vegeta's have been sexist."

"So instead I've been forced to train the younger generation of females to reach mediocre goals. Under Frieza things only got worse females were to neither been seen nor heard." Kakorroto said "Cauli, do you think it's wise to talk about such things with the prince on his way here?" Bulma frowned at Kakorroto and stood up. "If he never hears it then how will he know how the sayain females feel?" "I doubt he'll care." Bardock said coming over to the room. "Well maybe it's time for him to start caring." Chi Chi said angrily. She clapped her hands together, "That's why I'm going to start training these girls." "It's funny, I think I've found my reason for being here." Bulma stated quietly. Cauli smirked at Bardock. He sighed then frowned at Cauli. "You don't want to get into trouble with the king and prince do you?" He hissed at her grabbing her tail. She gasped and then wrenched it free punching him in the face. "I am not a young female to be broken I have my own opinions and damn it I'll let them be known if I want to!" Bardock said "And what will you do when the prince comes over here to claim his woman!" Bardock shouted back at her. Cauli smiled and said "I'm not afraid, Kakorroto is as strong as the prince." Bulma frowned then shuddered. "Speak of the devil." Chi Chi murmured getting up and walking outside of the house.

Vegeta was in a rage as he flew towards the village of Perthamboy. "_That damn woman, she can never stay put, I'm just going to have to show her who the boss in this relationship is_." He landed in front of Bardock's house and saw Chi Chi standing outside waiting for him. "Looking for something?" Chi Chi said crossing her arms and regarding him with a cold glare. Vegeta strode over to her angrily "I'm not in the mood for your games right now bitch, where is my woman?" "Games?" Chi Chi said tossing her hair behind her back "I don't play games, she's inside." Vegeta growled at her "Tell her to bring her ass out here; we're going back to the palace." "She'll go after she's eaten and we've spent some time together, I have some things I want to discuss with you anyway." "I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to woman; I'm the prince of all sayians!" He said angrily stalking her way. "I'm the queen of all earthlings." Chi Chi said sound unimpressed.

"I could kill you in a second woman." Vegeta said as he stood right in front of her face. "You could try."


	25. Domestication and a flash of the future

**_Well here it is everyone another chapter fresh from the editor the one the only glowstickcandygirl..heh I think I _**

**_got it right this time. She is amazing! So anyway here we go with this wonderfully edited and readable _**

**_chappie...byt the way thanks for that standing ovationChiChis#1fan_**

Chi Chi moved into a defensive stance as Vegeta began to power up. Vegeta caught sight of his people staring at him and looked back at the dark haired woman. "How kind of you to give me a chance for revenge." She hissed at him as he circled around her. He wasn't a fool, he might be stronger than her physically, but he saw what her spiritual powers did to Frieza. "Revenge?"Vegeta snarled at her. "You're alive you idiot woman, and your people are alive as well. Be happy that we did not destroy your planet when we first landed." "If you had done that, then you would surely be dead today." Chi Chi snarled back

Vegeta said "I didn't need your help. I could've gotten the dragonballs on my own and wished for my immortality." Chi Chi's laugh echoed off the huts in the village. "What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to kill me." She said shifting her hips and lifting her arms above her head. "She's brave, I love her already." Cauli said with a proud smirk from the living room. She gazed out the window as Kakorroto started to head out of the house. "Kami, he'll kill her!" Bulma gasped following Kakorroto outside. Vegeta saw her raise her hands and snarled he fired a ki blast straight towards her stomach. Chi Chi glared at him and the incoming blast with contempt "_Does he honestly think I'm that weak?"_

Vegeta watched her get ready to block the attack when a flash of blue rushed towards Chi Chi to intercept the blast. "Bulma! Get out of the way!" Chi Chi yelled as Vegeta's eyes widened. Chi Chi cursed as she pushed Bulma aside in time for the blast to hit her stomach. Chi Chi gasped as she was pushed back against one of the huts. She pushed herself off and yelled you bastard! She flew towards him with an outstretched hand. Vegeta saw her and disappeared from her sight to reappear behind her. She dodged his punch and elbowed him in the side and kicked him towards a line of trees.

Bulma looked up from the ground and saw that Vegeta was coming back towards Chi Chi with a fist ready to collide into her side. "Chi Chi! Look out!"

Bulma shouted. Chi Ch I moved aside just in time thanks to Bulma's warning and grabbed Vegeta's hands. Vegeta knew what she was about to do and broke his hands free from her hold and wrapped his hands around her delicate throat, and his tail around her waist. She gasped as he put pressure on her throat blocking her air intake. "I should kill you for your impudence right now stupid woman…" He pressed down harder. She bucked under him then planted her hands on his cheeks. She had barely any air at all. Kakorroto watched from below as Chi Chi struggled with the prince. Chi Chi cracked a small smile to Vegeta's surprise even as she gasped for air.

Chi Chi closed her eyes and willed her pure energy to come to her fingers. Her eyes sparkled with triumph as the first shock of energy appeared on her fingertips. Vegeta let out a grunt of surprise as he felt a burning sensation travel through his face. Chi Chi gasped for more air as she poured her energy into Vegeta. He hissed as the burning sensation turned into pure pain. His grip loosened on her throat as the energy burned his flesh. Chi Chi coughed as she was allowed a few gulps of air. Vegeta smirked at her through his pain as he began to power up.

"_Oh shit…he's going super…"_ Chi Chi thought as she frantically clamped her hands on tighter to his face. His hair began to fluctuate from gold to black, then gold again. Teal eyes glared down at her as a golden aura surrounded them both. _"Kami, what power, it's more than I thought it would be."_ Vegeta smirked at Chi Chi's fear, but was secretly pleased by her defiance as well. His grip increased again as his transformation progressed. Down below everyone in Perthamboy was out watching the woman struggle with their prince. "Amazing!" Yam said "The prince is amazing!" Parsni said "What's amazing is that Kakorroto's mate is still able to fight him off!" They watched as Chi Chi struggled in his arms. Vegeta smirked at her struggles, her pure energy still stung him, but his ki was slowing the effects down, his skin was already healing from the burns she had inflicted.

His grip loosened as he whispered, your energy barely hurts me anymore. Chi Chi's eyes widened as she desperately tried to free herself from his clutches. Down below Kakorroto and Bardock watched anxiously as Vegeta held Chi Chi up in the air. Both knew that if they interfered all of their lives would be forfeit, including Cauli's Lunch's and Millie's. "Too bad you were taken already, it's obvious that you are the strongest woman of you're group." Vegeta said softly to her. Chi Chi's leg swung upwards and caught him right in the promised land. Vegeta's eyes widened along with everyone else's as the prince grasped his royal jewels. Chi Chi placed another kick to his head and he sailed down to the ground.

Chi Chi also fell down violently coughing and breathing in air. "Wow!" Yam said. The girls of the village all looked over at Chi Chi with awe and respect as the males gazed at her warily. Vegeta was up again in and instant and was about to fire on her when Bulma shouted "Vegeta!" He turned to her with rage filled eyes and she glared back at him. "_Stop it! That's enough if you hurt her anymore I will hate you!_" **_"You hate me now woman that is not my concern, that woman is impudent and needs to be taught a lesson!"_** "That woman is my best friend! I won't sit by and let you kill her!" **_"Kill her? Woman if I kill her I kill my best solider, as much as she deserves to die, she doesn't."_** Bulma glared at him then walked over to Chi Chi. Chi Chi stood up weakly waiting for his next attack. Everyone's eyes shifted from Chi Chi back to their prince. Cauli looked over the prince then back at Kakorroto. He seemed to be just barely restraining himself from attacking Vegeta.

"So c'mon then." Chi Chi hissed with contempt even as her feet wobbled slightly. She took in a deep breath and stood up straight. "Look at her; she is still able to stand even after all of that!" Parsni whispered to another girl named Leek. "Yeah she's amazing." Leek whispered back. Vegeta heard the girls whispering and snorted. Chi Chi got back into a defensive stance. "Look she's ready to go again!" Yam shrieked with excitement. Everyone noted that Vegeta didn't get off without a scratch. Even though he was healing there were still scratches and burns marring his otherwise flawless skin. "She can stand up to him even while he's legendary." Parsni said in an almost numb voice, "…and we were foolish enough to try to attack her earlier."

Vegeta glared at her and then said "Consider yourself lucky, you've been pardoned by my mate." "I never said I backed dow-" Chi Chi glared at Kakorroto as he clapped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up and go inside." He hissed at her. Vegeta could feel her rage at being silenced and smirked at her. She quivered with rage as Kakorroto led her inside. Bulma glared at Vegeta with pure hatred as he walked over to her. He frowned at her and said "I'll deal with you back at the palace woman." Bulma shuddered, but her glare only intensified. Then she allowed a smirk to grace her lips as she said "I was only checking on my people, I am to be your queen." Vegeta looked taken aback the he snarled, "If you wanted to check the people out, you should've started with the higher classes."

_"Deal with more people like you? No thank you you're more than enough."_ Bulma smiled to herself at that gem of a thought then headed inside. Kakorroto sat down at the table with Chi Chi in tow. She was in a rage at him interfering with her spat, but as if right now he didn't care. She had no clue how close she was to losing her life, hell how close they all were to death. He intended to make her see the error of her ways. Radditz emerged from his room leaving Lunch and Millie asleep. He saw Chi Chi in a much weakened state, although he could see that she was pissed beyond belief, then he caught sight of Vegeta. His face had burns and scratches covered his body, but he seemed to be calm. "Now what the hell did I miss?" He whispered to Bardock, "Your foolish sister tried to take the prince on when he came for Bulma." Bardock replied shaking his head.

Radditz looked over at Chi Chi and shook his head at her. She flipped him off much to his displeasure and Bulma's amusement. Cauli sighed and then said "Are you hungry your highness? We don't have much in the way of delicacies, seeing as how we are a third class family…" "Cauli…" Bardock said with a warning tone on his voice. Cauli ignored Bardock and then smiled at Vegeta, "But we'll give you the best we have." She finished smoothly. Vegeta glared at her then said "Yes I am hungry, although your third class food is beneath me; I am hungry enough to eat it." Chi Chi bristled angrily as Vegeta insulted her mother in law. "You ungrateful little-" Kakorroto elbowed Chi Chi in the ribs cutting her off. Cauli smiled at Chi Chi before bowing towards Vegeta. "Of course I'll prepare a meal for you right away." Bulma and Chi Chi both stood up saying "We'll help you…I can't be stuck in the same room with that man for five more seconds." Both women hissed under their breaths.

"You're a real charmer with the ladies." Kakorroto said glaring at his prince. Vegeta snorted at Kakorroto's anger. "Your woman has a real mouth on her. She should be careful; she is going to have a brat soon." Vegeta replied.

"Your woman has a mouth on her too." Bardock said before Kakorroto could reply. "Kami what an asshole!" Bulma said cutting up tubers and placing them into a large pot as Chi Chi gutted and cleaned some meat. Cauli fixed several drinks for the men and took them out to the table. "What is that?" Vegeta said eying the glass warily. He knew that the third class liquors were hard and low quality. Cauli smirked saying "These are a blend of rums and fruit juice from the last planet I raided. Don't worry Prince Vegeta, these are not third class drinks." She said smoothly. "Here Radditz I know this is your favorite." She placed down a large blue drink in front of him and he smirked.

"Thanks Cauli." Radditz said beaming up at her. She graced him with one of her megawatt smiles then turned to Kakorroto.

"Here Kakorroto I made this one just for you." She placed her hand on his shoulder knowing that he was stressed and he smiled up at her. She smiled down at him then turned to Bardock and set the glass down in front of him. He frowned at her saying "This isn't my favorite." "I know." She replied "I only had enough to fix Kakorroto, Radditz and the Prince's drinks." She turned around without another word back into the kitchen. Radditz chuckled as Bardock glared down at his drink. "She knows I hate this." He muttered. Vegeta tasted the drink and found it to his liking. "Ask Cauli where she got this from." He said to Kakorroto. "She used red fruit and a drink called Alize, the planet it's imported from is Earth, but the planet she conquered with her crew was Cedna. She's got an efficient crew." Kakorroto said remembering his mother's earlier conversation. "Most of the female crews are efficient." Radditz said, "They tend to think things through. Come out like bandits from the planets too."

Vegeta snorted, "They may be efficient, but the males are loyal, and strong. The female crews are all weaklings. Too sentimental and they never follow directions. Not to mention the lack of strength." Kakorroto and Radditz glanced at each other it was a good thing the women were in the kitchen.

"How about Queen Turnii? That was a strong woman." Radditz said taking a gulp of the drink. "Hn, she was only strong because of the assassinations." Vegeta answered. "My Chi Chi is strong." Kakorroto said, "And she gets stronger with each passing day. Your own woman, Bulma, she's strong in her own right as well." Vegeta nodded then snorted "Not nearly strong enough to harm me, but yes both of them are strong." Cauli walked in with a steaming platter of tubers and greens. Chi Chi and Bulma came in with a large platter of red meat. Cauli set to work serving Vegeta first with the largest portion, then Radditz, then Kakorroto, then Bardock. Bardock growled dangerously at her since he was supposed to be served after Vegeta.

She glared at him then snorted serving Bulma, herself then Chi Chi. She set aside food for Lunch, with some milk and mashed tubers for Millie. So Chi "Chi, I hear Yam and the others are going to be your students." Cauli said with a pleased smile. Chi Chi nodded as she paused eating. "I told them I'd take them under my wing." "Good." Cauli said "Those girls needed something to do. Too often, the females of the third class are left behind in the dust…with so few of us in the second and elite classes…" Chi Chi nodded seeing her mother in laws intentions. "I know I could easily get them up to second class. It's a matter of taking the time out." Bulma nodded "I want to get back to training as well; I can go up to the elite status if I continue to train hard." "Lunch is doing well too." Chi Chi said with a nod, "She's on the cusp of second class to elite .two more female elites." Cauli sighed "It has been awhile." "Celipa is elite." Chi Chi said with a smile. "I know." Cauli said with a smile "I have to go see her, we're old buddies me and her. Strong woman, I've heard what she's been through; Now that woman could definitely be a commander of the army." Vegeta snorted.

They shifted their glances to the prince then looked back at each other. _"This is exactly why I'm going to train these girls, I'll show you, you smug little bastard." _Chi Chi smiled as she wolfed down her meat. "It seemed like her appetite grew day by day." Kakorroto watched as Chi Chi unconsciously stuffed her face. "Wonder how everyone is doing at home." Bulma said drinking the fruit drink. Chi Chi stopped eating and then frowned. "Papa is probably getting everyone ready to return to earth, they should be on their way now." "Good." Bulma said, "I'll be happy when their back on earth." Chi Chi nodded; "Do you think they'll resume life as normal?" Bulma sighed,

"Loosing their young queen was a huge blow for them, it might take awhile."

Chi Chi took in a deep breath then looked away from the others. Cauli saw Chi Chi's sadness and then looked over at Kakorroto. She could see the hated seeing her sad so Cauli decided to liven things up. "So tell me then do you think earth would open a trade route with us here? You have trade routes?" Bulma and Chi Chi said "Of course." Cauli said smiling "The third class has to come up with other things for entertainment, since of course we're almost never sent out to planets." Chi Chi frowned at that but then smiled. "My planet is always opened to trade! You'll need more liquor from earth to make more of those drinks won't you Cauli?" Cauli nodded "I'm running short as it is. Those training suits of yours." Cauli said gesturing to Chi Chi's clothes "Are very pretty, I am sure the other women in Perthamboy will want at least one outfit." Chi Chi smiled "These red fruit, they are delicious, and we don't have them on earth."

"They are all over the place over here." Cauli said smirking. "Wait till I show you girls what I have in my capsules." Bulma said with a smirk. Lunch walked out of the room saying "Don't forget about me." She sat down next to Bulma and Cauli. Radditz smirked at her before glancing at Bulma. Bulma blushed deeply then said "Yeah we can definitely get the trade route going." Vegeta snorted at them then stood up. "The meal was decent Cauli, you'll have to tell the women at the palace the recipe." Cauli shrugged and then said "Of course your highness." She looked distracted. Then she put her hands on her hips. "Chi Chi, you should go and rest." Chi Chi said "Me? How come?" Cauli snapped "Just go!" Chi Chi looked ready to open her mouth but Cauli gazed at her with a warning in her eyes. "The girls will want you up bright and early to begin training, and you'll need the rest to recover from the scuffle you had with the prince." Chi Chi sighed and nodded getting up to go. Once she walked into the room and closed the door Cauli glanced over at Kakorroto. He was finishing his food. Vegeta stood up and reached for Bulma's hand. She scowled at him.

"Woman, don't give me that look." He said to her in a calm voice. "We're heading back to the palace now. You want to come back here tomorrow don't you?" Bulma nodded with the scowl still on her face. "Then let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Lunch watched helplessly as Vegeta dragged Bulma to the door. Bulma sighed then said Lunch, "I'll see you in the morning." Lunch's fists clenched as she watched Vegeta drag her outside then blast into the sky. "Bastard." She whispered to herself "…that bastard." The others looked at her and she sighed. She walked back into the room and grabbed Millie. She checked on Chi Chi who was already sleeping deeply on Kakorroto's large bed. Millie sat down at the table and gazed up at Lunch as she was fed some mashed tubers and milk. "Good girl." Lunch said smiling down at Millie. Millie giggled happily then reached for Radditz.

Radditz smirked and picked the little girl up. She squealed happily and nuzzled her face against Radditz's cheek. Cauli smiled warmly at her son, she knew that he had wanted to mate and have kids for a long time. He watched as the baby settled against him Lunch patted Millie's back so she would burp. Millie let out a huge one then she cooed and snuggled against Radditz once more. Lunch said goodnight to everyone in the room and went back into the room. Radditz followed behind her without a word. Once the door was closed Radditz laid Millie down in the middle of the bed. Lunch smiled down at the baby who was looking drowsy once again. The trip had taken a lot out of the both of them.

She picked the baby up and started to hum softly to her then began to sing softly **_"…I am ready for love…why are you hiding from me…I'd quickly give my freedom to be held in your captivity….I am ready for love… all of the joy and the pain…and al the time that it takes…just to stay in your good grace…Lately I've been I've been thinking your not ready for me…maybe you think I need to learn maturity…they say watch what you ask for me cause you might receive…but if you ask tomorrow I'll say the same thing…I am ready for love, would you please lend me your ear I promise I won't complain I just need you to acknowledge I am here…"_** Radditz watched in awe as Lunch sang softly to the baby with a beautiful voice he didn't think she had. Bardock and Kakorroto were stand at the door listening to her.

Radditz wrapped his arms around her surprising her. She looked down at the baby who was sleeping comfortably and she smiled in pure contentment. Radditz said "I will never let you go." "I don't want you to ever let me go." Lunch whispered leaning against his strong chest. Kakorroto smirked at the look on Radditz's face he was going to have to tease him about that later. He walked into his own room and found Chi Chi spread out like a star sleeping comfortably. This girl was a lot of trouble, but he loved her like no other. As if sensing his presence she smiled in her sleep. He smirked at her then climbed into his own bed. She instantly attached herself to him. He wrapped his arms around her growling troublemaker. She sighed happily in her sleep. Cauli washed off all of the plates from the kitchen the looked outside, the moons of Vegeta were already high in the sky. She needed to get some rest for the early wakeup call she knew she'd get in the morning. She headed outside to the back of the house where the shower was and quickly washed off then rushed back inside with her towel wrapped tightly against her frame.

She walked into her room and tossed the towel aside thinking she was alone. Bardock snuck behind her grabbing her lips in a rough kiss. She looked shocked at the intrusion but then kissed him back fighting with him for dominance. He smirked again slamming her down on their bed. She growled up at him and flipped him over pinning him underneath her. She smirked at him then pressed her mouth back down on his. He smirked as he ripped her armor and under suit off from her kissing a trail down her body. She arched her back and hissed when his tail brushed against her. "Bardock you tease." She groaned as she moved against him. He chuckled saying "I see you missed me woman." Cauli didn't answer she just ripped his clothing off and in one quick movement joined them together. Bardock's eyes widened in surprise as she growled from on top of him. She smirked above him and then quickened her pace. Bardock's eyes rolled to the back of his head, it was going to be a long night.

Bulma frowned as Vegeta landed in front of the place with her in tow. They walked back upstairs without a word between them. Vegeta growled as they got into the room. "I swear woman sometimes I think you are more trouble than you're worth." "In your eyes, I am sure I am worthless except for the fact that I carry your heir." Bulma hissed at him pushing herself away from his touch. He growled at her warningly but she was too pissed to be deterred. "You, you inconsiderate ungrateful little bastard nearly killed one of my best friends today…I swear that if she would've died I would've followed her!" She screeched at him "Kami I hate you why me!" Vegeta watched her as she screamed then without warning crushed her to him and pressed a bruising kiss to her mouth., She struggled for five seconds before returning his kiss.

_"It's this damn bond; I know it is I want to kill him not kiss him_**." _"You only hurt yourself when you deny our bond woman."_ "**_The only person I want to hurt is you!"_ Vegeta chuckled against her mouth releasing her from his hold. She wiped her face angrily then stalked off to the bed. She huffed sitting down and popped open a capsule. Her laptop came out. She made an irritated noise then busied herself with looking over the plans for the ki stealing gun that she was still trying to perfect. She smiled to herself as images of Vegeta weakened by the gun floated through her head, but even as she smiled she felt a slight twinge of pain. _"What the fuck do I care if he'll get hurt, he's making my life a living hell."_ Vegeta growled softly to himself as the images of him bleeding in a corner drifted to him from her mind. She had a smug smile on her face while looking over at the lap top in front of her so he sat down beside her to see what she was looking at. She felt him coming closer so she switched the computer to show a map of earth instead. She frowned down on it. "I wonder if we could get a trade route going by the end of this week." "I never agreed to it." Vegeta said with a glare. "Oh excuse me, I thought I was going to be your queen; I agree to it."

Vegeta snorted at her and then said "You're a princess now that's true."

"Exactly, or do you mean to tell me that the title is just that, a title." Vegeta's smirk told her everything she needed to know. Bulma scowled, "I'm not going to be a brood mare Vegeta." She hissed at him. "You took me as your mate, and I intend to be an acting queen!" He snorted at her and then laid back. "The first thing I intend to do is boost the woman back up to equals." She glared at him, he chuckled at her. "Equals." He said with a huge smirk. "Men are physically stronger tell me how are we equals." "_We're not equals, I'm ten times smarter than you, I'll prove it to you smug bastard." _

**_"Woman do you forget I can hear your petty little thoughts?"_** _"Only when you want to, now get out of my head you arrogant prick!"_ Vegeta growled and pulled her flush against him. The satisified smirk on his face from her laptop clattering to the floor didn't last long, because Bulma began screeching and yelling at him.

Vegeta's control finally snapped and he slammed Bulma down hard onto the bed. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and gazed up into Vegeta's eyes with fear and pain shining in hers. "I have had enough of your whining and yelling." He said towering over her. "I have been more than lenient with you and I am tired of it. Now shut up and get some rest." She glared up at him through her fear but didn't say anything. "_If I don't get the job done, maybe Chi Chi can do it, she's been getting stronger. I can't live like this, I just can't!"_ Vegeta frowned down at Bulma her thoughts were echoing through his head. What in the hell had ever possessed him to claim this woman as a mate? She was annoying loud and weak. At the same time however she was defiant, smart and calculating.

Vegeta stood up and growled "I expect you to be sleeping when I get back woman, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you." "I know that" she said with a steely undertone "I need to train with Chi Chi tomorrow." "No." Vegeta replied "You need to be introduced to the court and I need to assign you guards tomorrow." Bulma bristled but said nothing, Her glare spoke volumes to him. She turned over in the bed and he grunted leaving the room. _"Selfish bastard, we'll see what happens tomorrow."_ Bulma closed her eyes as a small smile graced her lips. _"Just to spite you, I'll make sure that trade route gets developed ASAP." _

Chi Chi moaned as sunlight hit her directly in the face. She opened one eye and found it was a little after dawn. She looked over to her right and found Kakorroto sleeping deeply with his back turned to her. She snorted, she knew he was still angry at her. She stretched and took a deep breath then grimaced. She needed a shower and bad. She stood up and grabbed a light green surcoat and forest green pants. She grabbed underclothes and her bathing supplies then walked out of the room. She found Radditz already awake and doing some push ups with one fingers. He turned around and smirked at her. "Morning little sister." He said waiting to see her reaction. She smiled at him and said "Where's the shower?" Radditz said "Oh yeah, here let me show you."

Chi Chi's eyes widened as she saw the shower was outside the house. It looked just like an indoor shower, save for the wide gaps that the wall (really a bunch of wooden planks) had. Radditz noticed her aprehesion and remembered her shyness. "Don't worry, it's still early, most people are eating right now. I suggest you hurry though most people will be coming outside soon." Chi Chi heard that and then said "Ok how does it work?" "The cold water comes down like this." he pulled a knob. "You heat it up with your ki." Chi Chi nodded and said "I got it." Radditz smirked at her then left her. Chi Chi sighed happily as the cool water hit her skin, the climate on Vegeta was pretty hot and humid. She soaped herself up quickly then rinsed off. She attended to her hair then stepped out of the shower and dried off. She dressed quickly and put her hair up into a tight bun. She walked back into the house and looked surprised when she saw Cauli and Bardock were now also awake.

Cauli pulled her over to the table saying "Eat this and then head outside, the girls will be waiting for you down by the bay." Chi Chi looked confused at first as she said "Bay?" Bardock smirked and said "If you weren't busy starting trouble with the prince, you would've seen the bay behind the village." Chi Chi made a small indignant noise as she bit into the bread that was set down before her. She was surprised to see it was filled with some kind of meat. She looked over at Cauli who sighed. "It's important for you to eat lots of meat; the baby will need a lot of protein. Eat up, I don't want those brats breaking down my door for you!" Chi Chi nodded finishing her meal quickly and gulping down some water. "Mama, I'm going out now." Chi Chi said out of reflex.

Cauli smiled and nodded "I'll see you later Chi Chi." Bardock looked over at Cauli's face and saw that she was pleased. "Like her that much do you?" Bardock said with a deep smirk. "I adore that girl" Cauli said. "Brave and strong, reminds me of me." Bardock smirked at Cauli before getting up. He walked over to Radditz's room and pounded on the door. Radditz grumbled then yelled "What the hell do you want!" As he yelled the baby started to cry loudly and Lunch was heard telling Radditz to shut the hell up. The door opened and Lunch stormed out with Millie in tow. Radditz came out a moment later growling and his tail twitched in irritation. "About time you got your lazy ass up." Bardock said wth a roll of his eyes. "Why didn't you wake Kakorroto up?" Radditz growled "I see his lazy ass is still asleep."

"We were all nearly killed yesterday. Kakorroto's lazy ass was outside with me. Where the hell were you?" Bardock growled back. "Let's go, we need to get back to training." Radditz frowned and grabbed the meat bun from Cauli's hand as he murmured his thanks. "I'll send Kakorroto after you before I leave to do my rounds." Cauli said smiling at Radditz. Radditz nodded and followed Bardock outside.

Chi Chi stood over by the bay with her eyes closed. She let out a deep breath as she felt someone land behind her. She stood up and looked back. She was shocked when she saw every young female from Perthamboy and the neighboring villages in front of her. Yam smiled at her surprised reaction. "News travels fast." She said with a shrug. "Everyone heard about your fight with the prince." Parsni said gesturing to the girls before her. Chi Chi ran her hands through her hair then she nodded. "Alright if you want me all to train you, then I need to set some ground rules." She shouted. The girls nodded. "Alright first of all you always listen to what I say when were teaching, if you feel that I am wrong point out my mistake. I won't have any show offs or in fighting between my students as of now you are all equals regardless of where you come from or what class you may be. If I think of anything else I'll let you know, is that understood?" The girls all responded and Chi Chi smirked. "Let's begin."

Bulma sat through her introduction into the court of Vegeta trying desperately not to yawn she was bored to tears and Vegeta could sense it. He could sympathize with her he was bored as well. King Vegeta glanced at the young couple and smirked as Bulma started to nod off. "Vegeta, were down here why don't you select the guards for your mate now?" Vegeta stood up bowing to the king and leading Bulma away. "Thank kami" Bulma sighed yawning then stretching. Vegeta snorted at her then said "Come we'll find you some guards." "Oh so you can watch my every move while you attend to whatever the hell it is you do here?" She managed to say in a saccharine coated voice. Vegeta growled at her grabbing her arm in a bone crushing grip. She winced but managed to wrench her arm away. He didn't say another word as he walked towards a large hall. Inside of it hundreds of higher second class soliders and elites stood.

"I will allow you to choose your own guards" Vegeta said "Since you wish to be an "acting queen"." Bulma raised a delicate eyebrow at him then smirked. She looked around for Celipa and Toma. Vegeta seeing who she was searching for smirked, "They're not here they left on a mission this morning." Bulma sucked her teeth then saw Napa bowing in front of them. She smiled at least she knew the big brute, and it would be easy for her to push him around. "Napa." She said with a smirk, "I want Napa." Vegeta laughed then said "Napa is a commander, he is only here to oversee his people." Bulma let out a very sayian like growl then looked around. They're were only three females and from the way they peered up at her she wasn't too keen on them. Bulma looked around with a sigh searching for someone she felt she could order around. Her eyes fell on a muscular male with dull looking eyes. She smiled and said "Him." "Brolly?" Vegeta said with a scowl. "Yes him." Bulma said seeing Vegeta's displeasure.

"You said I could choose my own guards, I choose him." Brolly looked up at Vegeta who scowled then said "You heard your princess." Bulma smiled at Brolly then she looked around for another candidate. "Brolly." Bulma said with a sweet smile. He looked up and said "Yes my princess? Who would you suggest I pick as your partner?" Bulma said sweetly "Please stand up there's no need to bow any longer." Brolly looked over at Vegeta then stood up. He kept his head bowed though so Vegeta wouldn't kill him. "Well my usual partner is Pota." He said gesturing to a skinny but solid looking sayain. "I suppose." Bulma said with a nod. She patted Brolly's back then looked over at Vegeta. "Are we done here?" She said in a cool voice. Vegeta nodded. "Good, I have work to do." He snarled at her and grabbed her to him saying "Now listen to me woman, and listen good. I don't feel like killing off my soliders today. Wherever you go they go." He said pointing to her two guards.

"Then they will be coming with me to perthamboy, because that is where I'm going." Bulma snapped at him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he pulled his hand back and slapped her. Bulma slid backwards a couple of feet then her head rested against the floor. Vegeta looked down at her for a second then looked over at Brolly and Pota. "Follow her wherever she goes and don't let her out of your sight." "Yes prince Vegeta." Both men replied bowing. "I hate you!" Bulma screamed getting into a sitting position. Vegeta snorted and left the room. Bulma stood up and rubbed her cheek then looked over at all of the elite and second class soliders. "You are dismissed!" she said sharply to see if they would obey her order. When they stood up and left Bulma smiled to herself. "Come on." She said to the two guards, "I need to go see what my friends are up to." Brolly and Pota looked at each other before following Bulma out of the room.

Chi Chi wiped the sweat off of her brow as she had instructed the girls to break for lunch. She smirked at the eagerness the girls portrayed as she began to teach them. She heard the excited whispers of being taught by the first super elite female, and gaining respect from the higher class males. Yes she could see her purpose for being here on this planet, but some reason ever since she had woken up this morning she felt a tug at her heart telling her to go home. She shrugged it off as the break was now over. Lunch and Cauli had come to join her, and she could sense Bulma's approaching ki. _"No time to reflect on feelings, I've got things to do."_

"So is he going to live?" "Yes King Cold, we were lucky to find him in time, if we would've found him any later he would've been dead." _"Monkeys…they were only monkeys…and that barbarian bitch…I'll make them pay I'll make them all pay!"_ King Cold smirked down at his son. "Get to work!" He said to the surgeons and engineers. "Right away sire!" They replied.


	26. striving for equality

**_well we've done it again another chappie from my and glowstickcandygirl who gets all the credit for editing:) _**

**_how I ever managed to do anything without her lord only knows. sorry for the delay, I got whisked away to jersey _**

**_by my pals, they're going back upstate for school and they wanted to spend some time with me before they left. _**

**_Glowstick also had her prom this weekend ( sighhh I remember my prom...class of 2003) heh heh well anyways _**

**_enough of the trip down memory lane for me...here we go_**

Bulma sighed as she landed by Bardock's home. Brolly and Pota exchanged glances as they followed Bulma around the back of the house. Hammering could be heard from the front. "Chi Chi? Lunch?" Bulma shouted. Radditz said "Is that you princess?" "Princess?" Bulma said with a bewildered expression. Kakorroto chuckled at Radditz from the back of the house. "Since when have you started calling Bulma princess?" He said with a snort. "Since she got a pair of guards." Radditz said. Gesturing to Brolly and Pota. "Brolly!" Kakorroto said with a groan. Bardock smirked at Kakorroto's displeasure then said "You're looking for Chi Chi and Lunch?" Bulma said "Hi Bardock, yeah I am where are they?" "Training over by the bay." Radditz answered. Brolly looked over at Kakorroto with a deep frown then followed Bulma as she made her way down to the bay.

Chi Chi smirked when she saw Bulma. Lunch looked over from her spot by Yam and Parsni. She smiled and said "Hi Bulma." "Hey girls!" Bulma shouted flying over to them. Every female in attendance stared at Bulma. "Wow, she's…the prince's mate." Leek whispered. All the women started to whisper amongst themselves. Chi Chi looked over at Brolly and Pota. "Who are they?" Chi Chi said gesturing to the two men. Bulma sighed and said "My two body guards, or as I like to think of them my babysitters." Brolly's eyes narrowed at Chi Chi. She looked taken aback for a moment then said "Why are you glaring at me?" "You are Kakorroto's mate aren't you?" Brolly said with an undertone of anger. Chi Chi looked at him warily "Yes, Kakorroto is my mate, what's it to you?" Brolly smirked at her, "You're having his brat." Chi Chi glared at him "I'll ask you again what's it to you?"

Brolly shrugged then said "Ask Kakorroto." "I'll do that." Chi Chi said dismissing him. Bulma frowned then said "They're fixing the house." "Good." Lunch said "The kids will need a room of their own room." Chi Chi noticed the girls all speaking and gesturing to Bulma. Chi Chi said "Everyone!" They all stopped talking and looked over at her. She was surprised at the level of respect the showed her until Yam said "She was an alpha female and would be given that kind of respect. This woman here is Bulma, prince Vegeta's mate. Anyone puts a hand on her; they have to deal with me before even considering what the prince will do to them." Once everyone heard that this whispers ceased, they would talk amongst themselves later. Bulma smiled at the crowd of young women, and most of them returned her smile.

"Ok Bulma since you're here I know you'll want to start training; I'll put you to work with Yam, Lunch, Leek and Parsni. Bulma nodded and walked over to the group of girls. "Chi Chi?" Bulma said. Chi Chi turned away from a group of younger girls and said "Yeah?" "Later, when were done here, I have to talk to you about the trade route with earth." Ok Chi Chi said with a smile then returned to instructing the girls. Once the sun started to set beyond the bay chi Chi said "Alright, its dinnertime now, we'll break until tomorrow!" The women all nodded then started to fly off in different directions. "Wow." Yam said walking over to Chi Chi, "You even managed to get some of the women working in the palace to come train here." "I thought you said the guards and soldiers in the palace were men." Chi Chi said sounding puzzled. Parsni nodded "The females that were here were maids and cooks."

"Hehe well how about that." Chi Chi said with a smile. "You even managed to draw most of the second class women here." Leek said proudly. "So then I'm guessing there's a lot more men on this planet than women." Chi Chi sighed. Leek said "Yup. Men make up almost two thirds of the population of this planet." Bulma frowned "That's a problem." Lunch nodded. "Well we've got to go help with dinner; we'll see you in the morning." Parsni said with a wave. After the women left Chi Chi and the others including Pota and Brolly went into the house. Cauli saw them come in and smiled at the girls. "I saw you out there today she said to Lunch you're doing very well." "Thank you mom." Lunch said with a smile. "Radditz will be proud."

She beamed over at Chi Chi. Chi Chi blushed then Cauli looked over at Bulma. "Oh princess I see you've made it." "Princess? Cauli why are you calling me that? Please just call me Bulma." Cauli looked over at Brolly then smiled at Bulma. "That's what you are though, you're the princess." "Radditz called me that earlier too." Bulma sighed "I don't like it." Cauli placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder "We all have to deal with things we don't like." Bulma nodded. "Oh Brolly." Cauli said seeming to just notice he was there. "Long time no see." "Hello Cauli." Brolly said. "So I guess you'll be staying for dinner?" Cauli said with a smirk. "If the princess chooses to dine here, then yes we will be staying also."

Chi Chi frowned at Brolly she didn't like him already. He noticed her glare and smirked at her. "What's wrong with you mate of Kakorroto?" He said. "My name is Chi Chi." She hissed at him. "Nothing is wrong with me, but you seem to have an eye problem." "Chi Chi…" Cauli said with a chuckle. "Mama, he's staring at me." Chi Chi said with a frown. Cauli smirked at Brolly. "Yes, he and Kakorroto have quite the history together." "History?" Chi Chi said as the men of the household came inside. Bardock said "Cauli what the hell are you making tonight it smells halfway decent…" He stopped and looked over at Brolly and Pota. "So I guess the princess must still be here." Kakorroto growled "What the fuck are you doing in my house? Get the fuck out!" Brolly gestured towards Bulma, "My orders were to never leave her side, she eats here so do I."

Pota just stood by Bulma and folded his arms. "Kami what's wrong with you two?" Chi Chi shouted. She looked over at Kakorroto. "He was staring at me all day today, He asked me if I was your mate, then he says to ask you what his problem was!" Kakorroto growled dangerously "What the fuck were you doing eying my mate Brolly?" "Eyeing her?" Brolly laughed "She's pretty, but you know I'm not interested in women." Chi Chi's eyes widened then she turned to look at Kakorroto. He sneered at Brolly "I know all too well." Radditz started to laugh "Oh boy that was classic." All eyes were on him. Radditz said "Chi Chi, you don't need to worry Kakorroto's only got eyes for you. The last time Brolly even attempted to get near Kakorroto; he was in a healing chamber for three days." Bardock and Radditz both laughed at Brolly and Kakorroto's expense.

"You sure can pick them Bulma." Lunch said with a sigh. "I only picked him because I thought he was a pushover." Brolly heard her then shrugged. "The prince purposely put me in the lineup with the rest of the soldiers for that reason. He knew you'd look for someone that would listen to your commands." Bulma bit her lip in anger. "I am going to kill him" she said to herself then she turned to Chi Chi. "So the trade route." Bulma began. "Right." Chi Chi said "So I guess Vegeta said it was alright?" "Fuck what Vegeta wants I like the idea and I'm the princess." Chi Chi nodded. "My father will have no problems with setting up the trade route, and it seems like my students like my outfits and necklaces."

"Wait till they see jeans and t-shirts, they'll never want to go back to armor." Lunch replied. The three girls giggled as Cauli, Pota and Brolly said "Jeans and t-shirts?" "Oh yeah." Lunch said with a sigh tugging at her armor, "I've been waiting for the ok to change out of this. It gets really hot in the daytime." Chi Chi smirked at Lunch; she loved wearing her cool silk outfits. "So we'll do a test run tomorrow Lunch, you wear your jeans and a t-shirt and see how the others react. I'll talk to Yam and a couple of the girls from the other villages and towns." Chi Chi said. Bulma nodded, "I'll talk to my father tonight, and we still have the floating cities left over." Chi Chi smirked at the name Bulma gave to the spaceships developed for escaping the earth. "I have to get in contact with my father." Chi Chi said biting her lip, "I still need his ok."

"Are you kidding? The Ox king will be more than happy to hear from his little girl." Lunch said with a smile, "And we both know you miss him too." "Uhmm." Chi Chi replied looking out the window. Kakorroto let out a sigh then ran his hands through his hair. Chi Chi looked over at him and smiled gently. Bulma said "I've got a long range communicator in the capsules I gave you, I'll need the one for my lab equipment, I've humored Vegeta long enough. I need to get back to work." Chi Chi ran to her room quickly. She returned with a huge bundle of capsules. Bulma took a blue one and then tossed a green one on the floor. A screen with a control panel appeared on the floor. "Here I'll set the frequency for you." Bulma and Chi Chi knelt on the floor while the others watched. Brolly snuck a glance at Kakorroto and was answered with a loud growl. Cauli sighed then walked into the kitchen. Bardock and Lunch followed her inside. Radditz who was carrying Mille and Kakorroto sat down at the table while Pota and Brolly stood off to the side.

"Dad?" Bulma said getting a visual on the screen. "Bulma!" Dr. briefs said "I was wondering when I was going to hear from you, about that gun" "Not now dad." Bulma said quietly. "Oh, well then you mother has been dying to hear from you." Bulma smiled "In a minute dad, I've got something I need your help with." "What's that dear?" Dr Briefs said "Is that prince treating you well…" "Of course dad." Bulma said quickly, "But listen I need you to bring the Ox king into this conversation." "Of course, I'll get Ox on this instant." Dr Briefs replied. Chi Chi smiled at the thought of getting to speak to her father. "Ok, here we are." Dr Briefs said returning to the line. "Chi Chi?" Ox said. His face appeared. "Papa." Chi Chi said with a smile. Kakorroto and Radditz glared at the Ox king. Ox beamed at his daughter and said "Now what is it you want to do Chi Chi?" "We want to open up a trade route with Earth." Chi Chi and Bulma replied.

Ox lifted an eyebrow. "What does that planet have to trade?" Ox said brushing his mustache with his hands. "They have this amazing fruit and giant tubers." Chi Chi said. "Fruit? Dr Briefs said, "That's good enough isn't it Ox?" "Yes it is George." The Ox king replied. "Ok, we'll be sending over on of the ships then. What do you want in return?" Bulma smirked. "Some gold, silk, jeans, t-shirts, bath supplies that should do for now. Could you send over a couple of people as well? Some dressmakers and a crew of men for plumbing?" Bulma said "Also some pipes and anything else necessary for an underground grid of indoor plumbing." Dr Briefs and the Ox king looked puzzled. Bulma smiled sweetly, "Just bringing the third class up to first class standards daddy." Dr Briefs nodded. Ox said "fine, I'll be sending them in two days. Judging from the distance they should reach you in a week's time." "Thank you." Both girls said. Ox and Dr Briefs smiled "Just make sure you girls take care of yourselves." "Oh we will." Both girls said sweetly. The screen went blank and Lunch beamed.

Cauli shouted "Dinners ready!" Chi Chi got up to help Cauli serve the dishes. Once everyone was eating Brolly's scouter beeped. He looked over at Pota then let out a deep sigh. "Princess, The prince wants you back at the palace." "She's eating right now so his royal highness will have to wait." Chi Chi said with a sneer. Bulma sighed, "I've been pushing my luck as it is Chi Chi, and I'd better go." "But you haven't finished eating yet!" Chi Chi stammered. Bulma giggled and said "Remember who the older one is? You're acting like my mother Chi Chi." The raven haired girl let out a sigh then smiled "I guess you're right." Bulma hugged her then said "I'll eat at the palace, see you tomorrow." "See you Bulma." Lunch said "Try to come over here earlier." Bulma let out a snort as she followed Brolly and Pota out. "If I can mange to escape from Vegeta's grasp, I will be."

Within the first few minutes of the shipment, everything was taken and handed out. The women of Vegeta seemed to love earth style clothing, Jewelry and toiletries. They are women after all. Bulma remarked seeing the floating ship almost emptied of what had come. Vegeta growled at the sight of third class women dressing like earthlings. "Oh shut up Vegeta." Bulma hissed. He looked over at her with a look that would've melted the ice caps, but Bulma wasn't paying him any attention. A small smile graced her lips as she watched Chi Chi play around with the younger sayain children. She looked very much the picture of her mother dressed up in the robes her mother wore when she was alive. Her black hair reflected the suns warm rays making her seem like an ethereal creature. Over the past week Bulma realized that the elite class despised her, not that the feeling wasn't mutual. The only Elites that were in her favor were Toma, Celipa and Napa. The others could go to hell for all she cared. She preferred the third and second classes to them any day. The people from those two classes loved her, although then men were wary of her. The women were starting to develop what Bulma liked to call the independent woman mind frame. She guessed it was mostly her and Chi Chi's fault since Lunch was head over heels in love with Radditz.

Vegeta snorted "Let's go I have training to do." "_Yeah like always, you never pay me any attention except when it comes to this kid; or of course when you want sex from me_." Vegeta glanced at her as Bulma shouted her goodbyes to Chi Chi and Lunch. Both girls shouted back that they would see her later. He saw her smile down at them before she took off next to him. Bulma sighed, she remembered the night before they faced Frieza, when held her in his arms._ "If he was going to force me to be his mate, he could at least treat me like one."_ She thought back to Lunch and Radditz. Radditz seemed to worship the ground Lunch walked on. He was caring and loving, but only towards her and Millie. Bulma sighed "_Why couldn't Vegeta be like that_." Then maybe she wouldn't hate him so damn much. Kakorroto was another loving mate; Bulma knew that he'd destroy the universe if Chi Chi asked him to.

Bulma sighed again sneaking a peak at Vegeta**_. "What's the matter woman? I thought you hated me."_** Bulma jumped then scowled. _"I figured that since I am already here, and I am having your child you'd at least to pretend you give a shit about me; of course I was wrong." _Vegeta snorted then glanced over at Brolly and Pota who were off to the side. "You are dismissed, return tomorrow for breakfast." Brolly and Pota saluted then left. Vegeta stopped in midair and grabbed Bulma's hand. "Vegeta, what are you…" "Shut up woman and enjoy the view." She looked confused until Vegeta landed on a small hill overlooking the second class countryside. Bulma sighed at the beauty of planet Vegeta. The grassy plains that stretched out until they met with the sandy beaches that bordered between the second class providence of Gardenia and the third class providence of Applonia. Beautiful. Bulma sighed watching the sun set beyond the large sea of Turnii, named after the legendary queen.

Vegeta pulled her close and Bulma started. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as Vegeta started to comb his hand through her Aquamarine locks. "You like it woman?" Vegeta said to her in a low voice. "The view is beautiful." She said softly as his fingers massaged her scalp lightly. She leaned into his embrace and Vegeta smirked it seemed that the bond was finally taking effect, either that or Bulma had finally given up fighting against it. Vegeta leaned down to grab her earlobe with his teeth and give it a playful nibble. She jumped when his teeth came into contact with her soft skin, but let out a small hiss of pleasure as he carefully teased the sensitive flesh. "_Now this is unexpected, wonder what the hell made him change…"_ "It seems that you have decided to accept me as your mate, as I said you would.… Nothing to say woman?" Vegeta chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**_ "You keep pushing me away; you haven't given me a chance. As for the way Kakorroto and Radditz act with their mates, you need to understand something about me._** _What's that?_ **_I'm not a third class like them. My emotions can get me killed and they can get you killed to. Don't be a fool, if I didn't give a shit about you, don't you think you'd be dead by now?"_**

Bulma frowned at that question. Vegeta kissed a trail down her neck to her collarbone and bit down. She hissed as a bolt of pleasure shot through her. She thought back to a talk she and Chi Chi had the other night. The topic of discussion was the trade route and earth. "I don't know I just feel like something is not right." Chi Chi sighed, "It's only a slight feeling of unease, but it's been nagging at me." Lunch had nodded. "I feel the very same thing I am worried." Bulma felt Vegeta slip his tongue into her mouth apparently had been hanging open and she gasped. He let out an affirmative growl while exploring the warm cavern of her mouth. She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. _"So responsive, what's changed woman? You would usually be pushing me away by now."_ Again she didn't reply she only wrapped her hands around his neck. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"What kind of game are you playing woman?" He said in a low growl. "I'm tired," she sighed "I'm tired of fighting, tired of being alone." She finished biting her lip. Yamcha's face flashed through her mind. _"He used to love me, he would always embrace me, but lately, I've been thinking about Vegeta. This bond must finally be kicking my ass. The distance from earth can't help either and…ohhh…"_ Vegeta's tongue reached a sensitive peak. He chuckled against her as he heard her gasp. His hand worked her body into a state of painful need and she said "Vegeta please…" "Can you hear yourself woman?" Vegeta said taking off his armor. Bulma reached down to take off her own armor when she realized that her own armor was already off. _"When?"_

Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her to him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out a small mewl when they joined together. _"What's gotten into me? Why am I letting him do this, and why am I enjoying it?" _She looked up at Vegeta and felt the urge to kiss him_. "Kami what's going on with me?"_ Vegeta smiled at her, a real smile and Bulma's eyes widened. She reached down and kissed him on the lips. He retuned the kiss and then took control. _"If I'm stuck being your mate, I want you to always be this way with me. I want to see you smile; I want to see your love for me. Do you even love me? I know you care but…"_ She gasped loudly then clutched him tightly digging her nails into his skin. Her climax hit her like a stroke and she convulsed around him clenching against him tighter. He thrust into her three more times then hit his own peak. He then sat down on the ground with Bulma still joined to him. "Look up woman." He said to her softly. Bulma looked up at him and he chuckled. "I meant at the sky." He said with a snort. Bulma gazed up at the sky and sighed. "Stars look at all of them, there so pretty." Vegeta lay back on the grass and said "Most of those stars that you see now are back only by Celipa's wish. They were taken out by Frieza before he destroyed this planet."

"Celipa!" Bulma said "I almost forgot, I promised to help her. Can you tell her to come to the palace Vegeta?" Bulma snuggled next to him on the grass and played with his tail. "Woman" Vegeta said moving his tail away from her hands. She snorted then crossed her arms. He looked up at her then stood up and tossed her armor back to her. "You can summon her yourself; I've seen you order my men around like there yours." "I'm mated to you, doesn't that make them ours?" Bulma said with a frown. "Oh so you finally accept me as your mate?" Vegeta said with a triumphant smile. "Might as well take the perks if I have to deal with your ass everyday." Bulma sighed. Vegeta growled at her in anger but she just smiled at him and pressed herself against him. _"Now here's a 360 if I ever saw one, even Chi Chi wasn't like this when she resigned herself to her bond…no this woman is up to something."_ She then moved away and slipped her armor on. He said "C'mon let's go back to the palace. You'll need to eat, and I've got to train."

"Tomorrow theirs going to be a celebration in Cabris and we're expected there." "Are Chi Chi and Lunch coming?" "Kakorroto and his mate will be attending." He thought about Radditz for and second then nodded. "Radditz and his mate will be invited too." Bulma smiled "So the elite class does do things other than train." "It's more of a second class celebration." Vegeta said with a snort, "I'm only required to go on account of it being a celebration for royalty." "You mean for you and…your father?" She said with a shudder. "No." Vegeta said "It's the anniversary of Queen Turnii's ascension to the throne of Vegeta." "I thought you felt all women were useless." Bulma said looking over at the approaching palace. She was dying to take this armor off it was bothering her.

"I do." Vegeta said "This celebration is my father's idea to placate the females of Vegeta." "So you think I'm useless too." Bulma stated. They landed in front of the palace and walked inside. _"What the hell was I thinking? This is Vegeta were talking about. Of course he finds me useless…"_ Vegeta walked into the room with Bulma then said "Woman, you know I don't find you useless." Bulma sighed as she stripped off her armor. _"You think all women are useless, what makes me so different?"_ Vegeta lay down on his bed then snorted. "Woman, we both knows how crafty and manipulative you are. You've been getting stronger everyday, and you managed to somehow develop a trade route without my consent." "I am the princess here." Bulma said with a snort. Vegeta ignored her saying "You've also managed to turn every female on Vegeta against my father and have the look upon you with favor." "That was easy, with the way you two think, it's a wonder there are any women on this planet at all." Bulma replied collapsing on the bed next to him. "They show their loyalty to me and Chi. They show us respect because we respect them. Your father, he has the same attitude about women as you do. Why should they give a damn about you if you don't about them? You skip over superior females to give inferior males that jobs that they should have. You pushed back every female elite back to the second class; the only lucky ones are the ones that the elites have chosen to mate with. That isn't fair. Why should they pledge their loyalty to your father? I treat them better anyway. That's like trying to love someone who doesn't love you back." She let out a deep sigh then turned over. "I'm sleepy Vegeta."

Vegeta sat back and took in everything that Bulma had said, and he hated to admit it, but some of her words made perfect sense to him. He looked over at her she had a small frown on her face, and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He let out a deep sigh then he pulled her against him. She shuddered against him, and then hid her face from his view. He frowned deeply as he contemplated what the hell to do to keep her happy. He didn't want to loose face with his people, because the words he spoke were true. He wasn't known for showing emotions even when he did give a damn. When she was upset it bothered him, and that wasn't something he was used to. "_Well as long as no one sees me showing any affection it shouldn't matter."_ With that decision made he rubbed her back in soothing circles and said "Go to sleep woman, you'll feel better in the morning." Bulma closed her eyes agreeing with that philosophy and found sleep quickly. Vegeta looked down at her sleeping figure. "Woman, what are you doing to me?"

"Wake up!" Cauli yelled loudly glancing outside. Bardock cringed then said "Cauli would you shut the fuck up!" Cauli smiled brightly at her mate. "It's our national holiday today." She said brightly. Bardock groaned and then turned over. "So you're heading to Cabris now?" "Yes." Cauli said "Tell me how do I look?" Bardock glanced over at Cauli. She was wearing one of the outfits imported from earth a tight fitting white tank top and a pair of blue jeans modified so that her tail fit with ease. Her long spiky black hair was gathered into a high ponytail. Bardock felt like shorts he wore to bed were uncomfortably tight all of the time. He grimaced then noticed that he made his own miniature tent. "Guess I look good." Cauli said with a deep chuckle then pecked Bardock's lips.

Bardock let out a low growl then pulled her back down into bed with him. "You can be a little late." He said nipping at her ears. She let out a low groan then moaned out "No Bardock, I have to go…" "No you don't." Bardock growled pulling her down to rest on top of him. "See what you did?" He snarled pointing down to his pants. "You need to fix it before you go." Cauli sighed and stood to get up. "You can fix it yourself." Bardock pulled her back down. "I can fix it myself, but then I'll be grumpy all day." He grabbed her tail caressing it lightly. Cauli let out a low breathy moan and arched her back. He smirked up at her. "You're so easy." He said pinning her down to the bed. Chi Chi and Lunch burst into the room shouting "Mama were ready to go!" Both girls nearly fainted when they saw Bardock on top of Cauli. "Sorry." both girls gasped "We'll meet you there mama…" Lunch said "See you later papa." while Chi Chi said "See you later dad." Both girls then promptly ran out to the front and flew off.

Cauli blushed as Bardock started to laugh loudly. While he started to hug his stomach she took the opportunity to slip out from underneath him. "Oh no you don't." he said grabbing her into his arms. He rubbed himself against her and said "We have unfinished business here." Chi Chi and Lunch smiled the whole time they flew to Cabris, they heard about the festival of Turnii from Yam and Parsni. It was a day for the women of Vegeta to show their strength, but also a day to relax and have fun. Holidays were a rare thing on this planet, and a holiday for women rarer still. Lunch and Chi Chi landed in the middle of Cabris. The women were all already setting up the city for the festival. The men sat back and watched with sour faces. "Chi Chi! Lunch!" Both girls turned around and saw Celipa heading their way. "Celipa!" Both girls said. Celipa smirked at the happy expressions on the girls faces. "Glad to see me hmm?" Celipa said landing next to them. "Chi Chi, I've got say I like these earth clothes now." She wore a loose fitting short sleeved shirt and a pair of capris. "See?" Chi Chi said "And you thought I was crazy." "I still think you're crazy." Celipa said eying the outfit Chi Chi wore.

She had on a tight blue top with the capsule corp. logo on it and tight fitting jeans. A pair of blue and white sneakers complimented the look. "Did Kakorroto let you walk out of the house like that?" Toma said landing next to both girls. "He was sleeping." Chi Chi admitted tugging on her hair. Toma turned to look over at Lunch and nearly dropped. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw that she was clad in a tiny belly shirt and short shorts. "Radditz is going to have a fit." Toma said with a huge smirk. "He'll get over it." Lunch replied in a dismissive tone. Chi Chi nodded in agreement "He'd have to. All he has to do is look around." Toma looked around and saw every female in sight wearing earth style clothing. Some of them were as scantily clad as Lunch.

Toma shook his head. He said "Celipa, I'm heading to the palace now." Celipa nodded "I'll see you later Toma." "So then ladies, shall we see what's going on today?" Lunch said with a huge smile. Celipa and Chi Chi nodded. Just as they were about to walk away someone shouted "You're not even going to say hi to me? I'm hurt." The three girls turned around. "Napa?" Chi Chi said. He said "Well who do I look like? The prince?" "You asshole." Chi Chi said with a smirk. A small growl was heard from his side. Chi Chi looked over and saw a short but well toned woman next to him. "Your mate?" Chi Chi said with a smirk. "No, my brat." Napa answered. "I haven't seen her before Napa." Lunch said. "I keep her with me at all times, she's too damn willful to be left alone." "If having a will of your own is a problem, then you're in for a lot of headaches." The girl replied. She smiled "I hear about the princess and how she's starting to influence the prince. Very soon we will be equals father." Chi Chi gave the girl an approving look. Napa glared down at his daughter but said nothing. Celipa smiled and said "So tell me Cherri, how is your mother?"

"She's good, she should be around." Celipa smirked at the girl. "So when will the princess be here?" "Whenever Vegeta decides to show up." Napa said, "You know how he feels about this festival." "Yes I do know." Celipa said with a frown. "We'll show him how strong we are when it comes down to the tournament." Chi Chi grinned; "This is what the girls who were training with us were training for." This tournament placed females against the males in their own class.

Back in Perthamboy Cauli came out of the shower for the second time and put her clothing back on. She scowled at Bardock who wore a very smug smile on his. She looked over at her sons who seemed to back Bardock up with smirks of their own. "I'm leaving now." She stated angrily stalking out of the house. Radditz started to laugh as Kakorroto let out a small chuckle. "She started it." Bardock said. Kakorroto said "I'd better get to Cabris too, you coming Radditz?" "Yeah I need to give this brat over to Lunch." Millie looked up at him and imitated his expression scowling at him. Kakorroto doubled over in laughter, "Don't let your woman see her do that." Radditz let out a snort then took off. Kakorroto followed.

The festival was now in full swing with food, dancing and the junior tournament. Bulma had arrived a few minutes ago with a grumpy looking prince of sayians. She smiled when she saw the others and went over to them. "Celipa!" Bulma said happily when she saw her. "You have to come with me to the palace tonight, in fact all of you do." "Wow, the palace." Lunch said with a smirk. "Should be fun." Chi Chi agreed then she turned to Bulma, "So shall we go see how our students are doing?" The girls headed down to the ring with Vegeta trailing not too far behind. "Where is his majesty?" Celipa said to Vegeta. "Probably still sleep.' Vegeta answered gruffly, "Which is where I should be as well." Bulma turned around to glare at him. "Today is the day we honor the females of Vegeta. Seeing as how they don't seem important to you, why don't you just go back to the palace then, I can easily represent the sayain royalty." Bulma said icily looking over her shoulder; "So why don't you go back to the palace!" Lunch and Celipa exchanged worried glances while Chi Chi smiled brightly. Vegeta growled dangerously but then stopped himself and smirked. "You'll make that comment up to me later." he said with an evil sounding chuckle then strode past the other girls.

"Just what the fuck did he mean by that?" Bulma hissed. "You mean he didn't tell you Bulma?" Celipa said with a bemused face. "Tell me what?" Bulma said suspiciously. "You're fighting him tonight in an exhibition match." "What!" The other three girls said. Celipa nodded. "Here I was wondering why he allowed me to train." Bulma muttered. "He is so gonna wipe the floor with me." "Well," Celipa said with a smirk "You wanted to prove how strong women are, I guess you'll have your chance to prove it firsthand." Bulma frowned while Chi Chi's eyebrows furrowed. Lunch turned to Chi Chi "What are you thinking?" She said. "Hmm?" Chi Chi said, "Oh I was just wondering if it had to be Bulma." Bulma's eyes lit up. "You could fight him Chi Chi!" Bulma said with a relieved smile. "She won't be fighting tonight." "Kakorroto when did you get here?" Celipa said. Kakorroto landed next to Chi Chi and smirked "Radditz and I just flew in. Yucca's here with us too." His eyes fell on Chi Chi's outfit. "I thought I told you not to wear that." "You did, I felt like putting it on anyway. I'll take your place in the fight tonight Bulma." "Really?" Bulma said with a voice filled with relief. "Yes." Chi Chi said just as Kakorroto said "No." Chi Chi smiled and then kissed Kakorroto on the lips and patted his back. "I need to see how my students are doing." she whispered, "I'll see you later."

She flew off followed by Bulma and Celipa. Lunch was about to go with them but Radditz caught her hand and yanked her down none too gently. "What's the big fucking deal!" Lunch said as she turned her burning green eyes to Radditz's burning black ones. "Where the fuck do you think you're going dressed like that?" He hissed eyeing her outfit. She wrenched her hand free and hissed "I dressed like this when you met me, get used to it." Kakorroto glanced over at Lunch and could see Radditz's problem with it. "Could those shorts get any shorter?" He said. Radditz let out a low growl. Lunch said "Yes, they could actually, now if you're done wasting my time…" She took off following after the rest of the girls. Chi Chi cheered as a young female sayain knocked her male opponent out of the ring. She bowed over at Vegeta, Bulma and then waved at Chi Chi. "Great job Tomata!" Chi Chi said brightly. Vegeta scowled at Chi Chi. "You need to start training the men." "I'll train who I please, and right now I am focusing on the females. The males have everything they need. When the females are pushed back up into the ranks then an only then will I train both genders."

Vegeta said "You will train who I tell you to train when I tell you to train them!" "Oh will I?" Chi Chi said standing up as Vegeta also stood. "Stop it both of you!" Bulma said surprising Chi Chi. She looked back at Bulma and saw that she was upset. Chi Chi huffed then sat back down crossing her arms. Bulma smiled and said "So far every female has beaten their male opponent." "They were well taught, someone took the time to make sure they learned everything the right way." Celipa remarked watching the movements of the next two fighters. "The girls will make great soldiers. They'll make even better commanders." Chi Chi replied. "Speaking of which, Celipa have you been given your own unit to command?" Vegeta glared at Chi Chi as Celipa let out a deep sigh. "I'm the only elite that doesn't have their own unit." "Funny, you're also the only female elite." Lunch said with a bored expression on her face.

"You know what, I am princess here." Bulma said standing up and glancing over at Vegeta. Then she looked down at the women below them. "I've got it." She said with a note of finality to it. "Celipa, I'm giving you your own unit." Celipa's eyes widened "Bulma, really?" Vegeta said "Woman, you have no authority when it comes to things like that? Says who?" Bulma said turning to him shouting, "I'm a princess damn it what I say goes!" Vegeta glared at her and said "Woman you will watch your tone when you are speaking to me." Bulma glared at him then stood up. "Celipa" she said turning to her and ignoring Vegeta, "I'll give you your own unit." She repeated placing her hand on Celipa's shoulder. "You, Cauli and any other woman that was skipped over." "There's quite a few. Napa's woman was due for one, then of course there was Tano from Alicora, then there was Carrit from ricetown. So all in all that's about five commanders." Chi Chi said with a thoughtful frown. "How many of them are third class?" "Two." Celipa said "That would be Tano and Carrit. Napa's woman Yucci is technically an elite, but she's pushed back to second class, and then of course Cauli is second class." "Perfect." Chi Chi said with a smile. "Two third class units, two second class and two elites." "That seems about right." Lunch said with a nod. "It won't happen." Vegeta said glaring at each one of them. Bulma ignored him saying "I'll make the announcement tonight, and then you guys can figure who you want in your units." "Ok." Celipa nodded ignoring the prince.


	27. Tournament Between Mates

**Kitsunekooromie****: (paces back and forth) lil sis would you hurry up with the chapter**

**GlowstickCandygurl: (is sitting at the computerdesktyping fast; beta the chapter) I'm gonna as fast as I can big sis, big bro tell her to get off my back**

**Valkyries Flame: (sits back watching them) calm down big sis**

**Kitsunekooromie****: (looks at the calendar) we had a dead line to finish this chapter and your one day is up lil sis**

**GlowstickCandygurl: (turns around at her and sticks out tongue) that's why I'm done, so why don't you go and eat your snickers**

**Kitsunekooromie****: (hugs snickers to my chest and strokes it softy, whispering to it) don't worry baby she didn't mean it **

**Valkyries Flame: (shakes head) am I the only sane one in this crazy family**

**GlowstickCandygurl/****Kitsunekooromie****: (opens mouth to say something)**

**Valkyries Flame: (waves my hand to stop them) never mind don't answer that sisters**

**Kitsunekooromie****: Here we go another chappie freshly beta'd thanks to the one the only the amazing GlowstickCandygirl! (waits for applause to finish) Now I know everyone is wondering why I am making a big deal of sayain women being pushed back up to their proper place...trust me when i say I do everything for a reason! Anyway i hope you enjoy**

**GlowstickCandygurl: (smiles) when you done reading don't forget to review**

Bulma smirked at Vegeta then said "So how much time do we have until we're needed at ringside." He glared at her while he answered "About three hours, the adult matches start in the late afternoon." "Good." Bulma replied hopping up to her feet. "I'm hungry, shall we go get something to eat and find the other commanders? We'll need to start figuring out who is going to be where." The other girls just looked at Bulma in awe. Bulma smiled "I'm going to be an acting queen." "So you've said." Vegeta remarked tearing his glare away from her. His voice changed along with his attitude it went from boiling rage to cold indifference in ten seconds flat. "_I really need to get him one of those _**caution severe mood swings shirts**." All the other girls turned to leave but Chi Chi. She stood glaring at him as he stared down at the ring. He could feel her eyes on her. "You're wrong and you know it." Chi Chi said in calm voice. "Things need to change. Also, remember Bulma's strength. She might be weaker than you, but she's ten times smarter." With that last piece of advice Chi Chi followed the other women.

"Stubborn fool." Vegeta remarked once he saw Bulma disappear from his view. Still, he thought looking down at the ring as yet another girl struck a victory pose she might be onto something. Kakkorroto and Radditz glanced at the prince who seemed to be deep in thought. Well at least Cauli will be excited. He remarked. They landed just after Chi Chi asked Celipa is she had her own unit. Everything went to holy hell after that. "So are you going to allow it?" Kakkorroto said sitting down next to Vegeta. Vegeta snorted, "Let them have their own units; we'll see how worthwhile this venture is.

The woman brought up an excellent point last night." Radditz and Kakkorroto exchanged a glance then turned back to the ring. "Ready for your match Radditz?" Vegeta said turning to look at him. Radditz nodded and said "I'm always ready for a good fight." "A good fight?" Vegeta snorted. "You're fighting your mate, she has gotten stronger, but she's still weaker than you. I doubt her strategies could beat yours." Kakkorroto added. "Lunch, she's a very surprising woman, I'm confident I'll win don't get me wrong, but she's got plenty of tricks up her sleeve. She's not above fighting dirty."

Vegeta snorted at Radditz then said "Bulma is trying to weasel her way out of our match, since Chi Chi is royalty, she could take her place. The princess can forget it." Kakkorroto said "I'm not letting my mate put herself in danger, she's carrying my brat." "I don't like your woman that much," Vegeta said nodding "But I wouldn't kill the mate of my best solider." "You could harm my brat and that's just as bad." Kakkorroto said with a snort

"Bulma will have to fight her own battles." Vegeta nodded in agreement. They saw that the matches for the junior division were over. "Damn it's getting late already." Radditz remarked seeing the sun begin to lean more towards the west than the east. "Should be time for the traditional dancing, I'll bet Cauli is in the lead as usual." Vegeta said with a smirk. "Great that means Bardock is going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the week." Kakkorroto said, "I think I'm going to be staying outside for the rest of the week." The other two made no comment; they just flew to where they heard music being played.

Lunch and Bulma laughed as Cauli and some of the other women started to dance in a large circle. They moved their hips and clapped their hands in time to the beat. "Come in!" Cauli shouted down to the girls. Chi Chi blushed at the way they were winding and grinding as Millie watched from Chi Chi's arms. Lunch and Bulma laughed and joined the circle following the drum beat. A group of males gathered watching the woman dance while other woman sat back and clapped their hands along with the beat. Celipa stood by Chi Chi and shook her head.

"I'll never understand what's so great about dancing." "It's fun and it takes your mind off everything else for awhile." Chi Chi said with a smile as they watched Lunch and Cauli take the lead. Both girls went into the middle of the huge ring of women while the rest of them danced. Bulma laughed out loud at the men standing and staring at them. She watched their eyes on her following her every mood and felt a power that every woman had since the beginning of time. She looked over at Cauli and saw that she was experiencing the same power. Suddenly she had an idea of how to win her match with Vegeta.

Bardock stood at the head of the group of males and snarled at Cauli. Her eyes met his and she smirked at him quickening her movements. She then went into a slow sensuous wind that had Bardock sweating. Her eyes had a glint of female pride as she made him get weak in the knees. As soon as he caught the glint his resolve hardened and he snarled at her. She smiled and ignored him. Chi Chi watched Cauli and Bardock's interchange and the wheels in her head began to turn as well. Kakkorroto and Vegeta pushed their way through the crowd as Radditz flew above.

He spotted Cauli and Lunch leading the dances. A growl found its way up from his chest to his throat. Now he understood why his father was so pissed off when his mother danced. A crowd full of unmated males was gathered around the dancing women. Although most of the women dancing were unmated, his mother certainly wasn't and neither was his own damn mate.

He spotted Bulma dancing and decided to stand back; it would be in his best interests not to be too close by when Vegeta caught sight of her. Bulma smirked as she saw Vegeta standing in the crowd and motioned to Lunch gesturing towards Radditz. Both girls smirked. Chi Chi looked back and saw Vegeta glare icily at Bulma. The men in the crowd backed up as Vegeta growled. Radditz was alongside him with Bardock behind both. Lunch saw Radditz and lifted her head up while dancing harder in the circle of women. Bulma followed her movements laughing out loud.

"They look like their having fun." Chi Chi sighed. She looked down at Millie then smiled. "Celipa come on." Chi Chi said grabbing her hand. Celipa looked shocked as Chi Chi led her to the circle then started to dance with the rest. The circle started to move forwards then back then everyone started to move around in a circle with Cauli leading the other girls. Lunch and Bulma stepped into the middle and began to grind against each other. The women made half turns around the girls then circled around them faster while lifting their hands up and twisting their hips then went back around in a circle.

They stopped then bent down low and gradually came up each woman did another half turn then stayed in place shaking their hips to the drum beat in the meantime Lunch and Bulma broke away from each other and raised their hands circling around each other then twisted their hips to the left and the right before dipping their heads and bringing them back up. Celipa was actually laughing with Chi Chi as they danced around the circle. Millie giggled along with Chi Chi as the sun beamed down on them. Kakkorroto watched Chi Chi coolly his eyes locked with her. She beamed at him and he smiled back at her.

Then she did a half turn and danced around in a circle again. Bulma and Lunch broke from the center and the woman filed into a line. They all dipped their heads then brought them back up slowly and moved their hips in a fast wind slowing down gradually until finally they were still. The females that didn't participate in the dance cheered and praised the princess for her willingness to participate in the traditional dance of strength and power. Bulma smiled at the woman. All of them seemed to respect her now, even if Vegeta was glaring at her with a death wish written in his eyes. She jumped down from the platform along with Cauli, Celipa, and Lunch. Chi Chi remained with some of the other women whom Celipa immediately recognized as the commanders to be.

Cauli stretched her arms and said "That felt great." Bardock growled lightly at her as she turned towards him with a glare. "Shut Up." Cauli said in a clipped tone, "I'll do what I damn well please, you don't like it? Tough." She hissed walking away with her tail switching behind her. Lunch and Bulma smiled at Bardock saying "We'll be off that way too; we've got to get ready for our matches later." They made a hasty retreat sprinting after Cauli. Celipa chuckled at them then turned to Radditz. "You know, you should relax, she's not going anywhere." Then Celipa looked over at the prince. He smirked at her as she wisely stood quiet. "I didn't expect you to dance Celipa." He said in a neutral tone.

"Chi Chi is very persistent." Celipa answered seeing Toma land beside Radditz. Pota and Brolly landed beside him. Vegeta glared at the both of them. "Go follow your princess and keep her ass out of trouble." Both men bowed and left. Chi Chi stared at the men then looked down back at Millie. She giggled happily and tapped Chi Chi's face. Chi Chi smiled down at her then stood up and walked over to the crowd of men. "That was a great dance wasn't it?" She said with a bright smile that made Radditz sigh. She looked over at the sun then frowned. She handed the baby to Radditz saying "I've got to change for the matches." "You're not fighting!" Kakkorroto shouted. "Yes I am!" Chi Chi called over her shoulder running then taking off into the sky.

Half an hour later everyone was gathered inside the arena to await the beginning of the tournament of Turnii. The first match was between two third class fighters. A female adolescent by the name of Cumba was up against a guy named Okra. In the end Okra was victorious much to the disappointment of the females in the crowd. "Ahh, well she'll just have to train a little harder, no big deal." Lunch said waving her hand. Chi Chi nodded from her spot next to Lunch. Bulma was in the back room stretching. She seemed nervous; she felt that somehow she was going to end up fighting Vegeta. While it would help Bulma improve her fighting style, it wouldn't be a good idea to fight him today since he seemed pissed off with her already. Cauli leaned against the wall as she eyed Lunch. She was up next to fight against Radditz and Cauli had no idea who to cheer for. She settled for cheering them both on.

"Remember to watch Radditz's hands; he tends to rely on upper body attacks, aim low." Chi Chi remarked. Lunch nodded, "ok I got it." Chi Chi smirked at lunch dressed in the black and tan armor of the second and third class. "Just do your best and remember the attacks you've learned." Celipa remarked. "Yeah just kick his ass Lunch." Bulma remarked from the back room. "Thanks I'll do my best!" Lunch called out heading to the ring. She placed her hair back from her head with her headband. Her green eyes narrowed as she focused in on Radditz.

He smirked at her and his tail switched lazily behind him, a sign that he was totally relaxed. _"Well, we'll see how relaxed he is when I knock him flat on his ass."_ With that thought comforting her she smiled getting into a defensive crouch. He smirked as he waited for the signal. A horn sounded and he charged Lunch. She was expecting this and disappeared from his view and appeared above him wrapping her legs around his neck then tilting her body over placing her palms out to touch the ground.

His eyes widened in surprise as his body followed her upper body being pulled down by the hurricane rana. She smirked as his upper body hit the then bent her body backwards again catching him in his chin sending him flying into the air. "Damn what the hell was that!" Toma said in total shock from the audience. Half the crowd cheered in approval while the other half groaned. King Vegeta had arrived in time for the matches and his eyes widened at that move. Lunch flew up into the air after pursuit of Radditz's body. Radditz smirked as he saw her fly up and surprised her by stopping himself and flew towards her with his right arm outstretched. She ducked under it and countered with a kick to the back which he blocked and then the two began to send punches to each other.

"Is that really a second class couple?" King Vegeta said from the stands "They fight like elites!" "Yes sire that is Radditz, and his woman Lunch." Paragus remarked from the king's side. "Hmm the elder son of Bardock and Cauli, that family was always weird." King Vegeta remarked. He looked back down at the ring to see Lunch falling towards the ring. Lunch gasped as Radditz knocked her down towards the ring. She could see him flying after her so she needed to act quickly. She flipped herself over so she was falling feet first instead of headfirst them smirked.

She placed her hands in a triangle and shouted "Kikohou!" She slowed her descent as the beam headed straight for Radditz. His eyes widened when he saw it heading straight for him. "Damn, these bitches aren't that bad are they?" King Vegeta remarked. "Every female except one has taken out their male opponents this year." Paragus stated. "It also seems that the princess has taken it upon herself to place female commanders into power including their own units."

King Vegeta frowned, "I don't sanction this, what did my son say?" "He disagreed at first, but he seems to be considering it now. The princess however doesn't seem to regard his decision as important. She has already named the women to be put in charge." "Who did my daughter in law choose? Let's hope their worthy at least." "Let me see, there is Cauli, Celipa, Tano, Carrit and Yucci." "Hmm, Celipa is an elite, Cauli seems to be a decent choice as well." King Vegeta said rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "Let the princess have her way for now, I can easily disband the units if I don't find them to my liking." He said with a snort. He looked down at the ring. "I hope they all fight like this bitch here."

Radditz barely dodged the Kikohou in fact it grazed his left side leaving burns on his skin. Lunch look concerned for a moment before she tensed and readied for his next attack. He feigned going left then kicked her right side hard enough to make her gasp for air. She rolled over clutching her ribs. She winced as he came closer. Radditz grimaced he could tell he broke a couple of her ribs. She hissed as she stood up weakly, but prepared for his next attack.

He knew that she was injured; she had let her pain show through her face, something Celipa had told her not to do. She sucked it all up now and stood up tall. Radditz saw she realized her mistake, but it was too late now. Lunch took in a deep breath waiting for him to make the first move. Vegeta watched the match from inside of the waiting room. "It wouldn't be long now. Since Lunch had broadcasted her injury, Radditz would take full advantage." Bulma gasped as she saw Radditz come after Lunch. Lunch managed to move aside quickly enough to avoid being hit in the ribs again.

As she moved aside Radditz disappeared from her sight. _"Shit where is he I can't sense him!_" Radditz appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a startled cry. He squeezed down putting pressure on her fractured ribs. She hissed refusing to cry out. "I'm sorry." he said to her as she struggled to free herself. "You have improved a lot, you didn't even give me the opportunity to use any of my moves." She let out an angered cry as she broke free. She was now bleeding profusely from her side.

"Here's your chance." Lunch hissed coldly. She placed her hands in the triangle again. Radditz readied himself as she blasted the attack shouting "Kikohou!" He dodged it as he aimed another kick for her ribs. She yelled out "Spilt!" As his leg connected with her ribs again. she flew out of the ring, the Kikohou split into two parts and returned to him hitting him from the front and back. Radditz gasped and both of them hit the ground at the same time. Lunch outside of the ring, Radditz in the middle.

"Wow. It was a draw." Celipa said. "A draw really? I thought she lost." Bulma squealed. "Well, she is outside the ring." Celipa remarked, "But the other person has to be conscious in order to truly be victorious. Lunch's last attack knocked Radditz cold, and both hit the ground at the same time. A draw." She concluded.

"Now that's a first." Prince Vegeta remarked seeing the couple hit the ground at the same time. "Impressive." Toma remarked. Cauli winced as she saw the both of them hit the ground. She raced out to the ring to pick Radditz up while Bardock picked Lunch up. Both moaned in pain. Chi Chi rushed out to Lunch's side and pulled out a sensu bean. She cracked it in half and put one half inside of Lunch's mouth. She gave the other to Radditz. The couple stood up again and was now only a little sore compared to being totally bruised and tore up.

"That was a great fight." Chi Chi said beaming at both of them. "Who won?" Lunch said leaning against Bardock, although the sensu bean healed her injuries, a full sensu would be needed to ease the fatigue. "Well, it was a draw." Cauli said, "I couldn't be prouder!" Chi Chi smiled at them both then looked over towards where Vegeta was watching. She started to walk towards the ring. Vegeta growled, _"So then the black haired bitch has decided to take Bulma's place."_ Kakkorroto snarled from his place by Vegeta and flew out to the ring. Chi Chi looked none too surprised to see him there.

"Leave Kakkorroto, this is between Vegeta and I." "No it's between Vegeta and Bulma, she needs to fight her own battles, you can't do everything for her." "You're right, I can't do everything, but I can do this. Leave." she said pointing towards the outside of the ring "I can take care of this just fine." "Like hell I will." Kakkorroto said getting into a fighting stance. Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at him then switched her hips and stood defensively. "Well looks like we get a bonus fight." King Vegeta said to Paragus. "This should be a good fight; they rank as the third and second strongest fighters here." Paragus replied.

Chi Chi stood waiting for Kakkorroto to make the first move as always. He stood still smirking at her. She frowned and started to sway from side to side. His eyes fell down to her hips which began to move of their own accord. Her hair moved with her flowing from left to right. Kakkorroto swallowed thickly then let out a growl and charged her. She smirked and ducked just as his arm sailed over her head but gasped in surprise as his tail wrapped around her throat.

_"Kami, that's brand new."_ Chi Chi was lifted up into the air by Kakkorroto's tail. She glared at him then clamped her hands down tightly on his tail. He let out a low groan of pain as she tightened her hold. King Vegeta stood up as they watched the couple locked in a stalemate.

Chi Chi smirked viciously as started to pour pure power onto Kakkorroto's tail. He let out a yelp and released her throat from his hold. She fell down and rolled over coughing while Kakkorroto took a moment to nurse his tail. The couple glared at each other angrily. **_"If only you'd just listen to me the first time we would have to be doing things like this."_** _"Shut up and attack."_ **_"You always wait and never attack. Why don't you ever attack?"_** _"Only fools attack first, and they are usually the ones who make mistakes."_

Kakkorroto frowned at her as she smirked coolly. She made a come hither movement with her fingers and he growled deeply at her faking a charge which she had prepared to counter and slamming her down onto the ring floor pinning her down. She snarled up at him from her position. He smiled down at her. "This is the way it's supposed to be." he said leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Me on top and you on the bottom." Chi Chi snarled at him. He chuckled saying "You act more like a sayian bitch than a human." Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at him and surprised him with a kick to his family jewels. She then kicked him up into the air following him as he flew up. She flew above him and placed a well aimed roundhouse kick to his back sending him flying back into the ring.

King Vegeta said "Now that's a real hellcat that one." "Ouch now that had to hurt!" Yam cried from her seat. "Yeah I know." Parsni said ripping a piece of meat from the bone of the drumstick she carried. Bulma pouted watching Chi Chi fighting Kakkorroto it seemed like she was going to have to fight Vegeta after all. She was not looking forward to it after all. _"He is going to tear me apart._ Damn it Kakkorroto!" Bulma shouted "This is all your fault!" Chi Chi smirked at Bulma's screeching then placed her hands together. "Me on the bottom eh?

We'll see about that. Ka..me…" She started letting the energy pool into her hands. "Ha…Me…" she continued seeing Kakkorroto getting up. "Ha!" She shouted letting energy explode from her palms. The crowd shouted and roared in excitement as the attack barreled down towards Kakkorroto's stand form. Kakkorroto's eyes widened for a second then he glared up at Chi Chi's floating form. She caught his glare and tossed her head narrowing her eyes back down at him. The attack was almost upon him when he began to transform.

"He's going super!" Someone shouted from the stands and everyone peered down to see golden light engulf Kakkorroto's frame. The Kamehameha bounced off of the barrier his aura formed and flew back towards Chi Chi. She dodged the attack just in time as it busted above the atmosphere creating glittering sparks of energy that rained down on the crowd. "As you wish." Chi Chi snarled seeing Kakkorroto gaze up at her with teal orbs. She blinked for a second and when she looked again she noticed he was gone from the ring. She gasped and then looked around. _"Where is he? Kami I don't even have the slightest clue…shit shit I can't let him get the better of me!"_

She moved back and bumped into something hard. She let out another startled gasp as he chuckled behind her. "What's the matter Chi? Couldn't sense me could you?" She elbowed him fiercely in side and spun around using both feet to hit him in his back sending him back into the ring with a cry. _"Not good, this is not good. I can't sense him when he disappears."_ "Wow did you see that!" Lunch said excitedly to Cauli she knocked him out of the sky while he was super! "Do it Chi Chi beat him!" She yelled and soon the rest of the females joined in. "Beat him Chi Chi Make us proud!" The women chanted her name in unison. _"No, no get a hold of yourself Chi Chi, you can't sense his ki, and he's stronger than you but; everyone is counting on you to win this fight…"_

Cauli frowned she could sense her daughter in law's anxiety from here. She crossed her arms and looked over at Kakkorroto who was standing back up and glaring at Chi Chi. "I won't lose. I won't lose!" Kakkorroto heard all of the women chanting Chi Chi's name. He glanced up at her and saw as she crossed her arms around her chest hugging herself. His aura flared brighter as the women chanted in defiance. Chi Chi seemed to gather strength from them as her arms loosened from around her chest and fell to her sides. Her eyes closed and she relaxed her breathing. Kakkorroto waited for her to move and she did. She opened her eyes and glanced down at him. She smirked coolly and motioned for him to come.

His eyes narrowed and he flew towards her snarling at her. "There is a way to beat him; it would just leave me weak and defenseless for a while after that. Bulma would have to fight her own fight." Kakkorroto came towards her and she let him grab her into his arms. He looked surprised for a moment when she allowed herself to be wrapped up in an embrace, his eyes popped out of his head when she wrapped her legs around his waist then grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him full on the lips. _"Got you."_ Chi Chi began to force all of her pure energy through the kiss that she was sharing with Kakkorroto. Kakkorroto felt a jolt then a full on searing pain and tried to free himself.

He clamped his hands down on her shoulders and tried to pull her away, but Chi Chi held fast. _"I'm sorry, I really need this win today. I'll never use this technique again. I just need to use it now, because there's no other way for me to beat you."_ Kakkorroto felt his power level begin to drop at a rapid pace, and soon both of them were freefalling towards the ring. **_"Damn fool, you weakened yourself too…"_** _"We'll both survive."_ Both of them hit the ring at the same time. "Whoa." Bulma said standing up from where she was sitting. "Chi Chi." Lunch whispered.

Cauli looked nervous. Both occupants of the ring weakly started to get up. "Whoever gets up first and declares themselves the champion wins." Cauli said to Lunch. "C'mon Chi Chi, get up…we all want you to win this." King Vegeta crossed his arms as he saw Kakkorroto begin to get up first. "I…I am the champ…" He swayed and then fell backwards onto the ring floor. The crowd gasped and then looked over at Chi Chi who stood up weakly swaying from side to side. She looked straight up at King Vegeta and then stood straight and tall. "I…I am the champion!" she said raising her arms. Every female in attendance yelled and cheered. They chanted her name as she smiled weakly at them.

Lunch raced over to the ring as Bulma flew out. "Chi Chi!" Both girls yelled and hugged her "You did it! You defeated a super sayain!" "Unbelievable." King Vegeta said to himself. "This girl…she's no ordinary woman." Vegeta snorted Chi Chi had to use her spiritual powers to defeat Kakkorroto while he was a super while that was impressive to him, it wasn't a real victory in his eyes. He walked out to the ring. Chi Chi bent down to help Kakkorroto up.

He growled at her and snatched his hand away from her. "Kakkorroto…" she said softly. "That was a dirty trick." He snarled at her. She blinked then she sighed. "I had to do something Kakkorroto, I needed to win. This wasn't just for me." She said softly. He didn't say anything he just turned his back on her. "Oh, so that's how it is? I use my power against Frieza its fine, I use my powers to win a fight against you and it's a bad thing? You can take my explanation and shove it up your ass I'm glad I did it!" She turned around and took off without another word.

Kakkorroto placed a hand to his temple then growled lightly. Radditz walked over and helped him up. Lunch glared at Kakkorroto then said "Aren't you going to go after her?" When Kakkorroto said nothing to her Lunch turned away muttering. "Stupid males, and their stupid male pride." Bulma was about to go after her when Radditz said, "You're fighting now." "Oh shit." Bulma croaked then sighed. "Lunch, please stay here while I'm fighting." "I'm…. I'll be right here." Lunch said with a nod.

"Chi Chi will be fine." Bulma sighed then trudged up to the middle of the ring to face Vegeta. He smirked at her. **_"Scared woman?"_** _"Fuck off Vegeta."_ **_"I wouldn't make me angry if I were you."_** _"Shut up and let's get this over with, you won't kill me so I'll be alright."_ Vegeta frowned at her then readied himself to attack. Bulma sighed then got ready to defend herself. _"Ok just remember everything Chi Chi taught you and you'll only suffer minimal damage." _"You'll do fine Bulma!" Lunch shouted from outside the ring. The horn blew signaling the beginning of the fight. Vegeta stood still as Bulma let out a deep breath.

"So what are you waiting for?" Bulma said stomping her foot on the floor, "I want to get this over with so I can go relax! We got all the victories we needed today, If I lose to you it'll be no big deal!" Vegeta smirked at her and disappeared from her view. She gasped and looked around. "Bulma! behind you!" Lunch shouted and Bulma sidestepped in time to avoid being kicked in the side. She countered with a punch to the chest. Vegeta grunted in surprise from the blow. _"So she's gotten stronger…"_ Bulma followed the punch up with a kick to the knees making Vegeta falter.

Bulma saw a chance and used both of her hands to knock Vegeta across the ring floor. She ran after his sliding body to try and deliver another kick to his face. "Just one more kick and I can knock him out of the ring!" Vegeta had other plans as he stopped himself and flipped over to land in Bulma's face. "Kyahhhhhh!" Bulma jumped back into a defensive crouch. _"Ok he was too close for comfort." _Vegeta smirked at Bulma as she landed gracefully on her feet a few yards away. "Good woman, you're getting better." Bulma stood completely still waiting for Vegeta to make a move while keeping her guard up.

Vegeta snorted, "She must've learned that from Chi Chi. the damn raven haired bitch usually waited for her opponent to attack first." Vegeta looked up at the sky, it was late, and he wanted to get back to the palace, he and Bulma both needed their rest. There was no doubt in his mind that preparations for the female lead units would be taking place early tomorrow morning. He flew towards her at a speed that she nearly missed him coming at her at all. "Bulma jump!" Lunch shouted and Bulma managed to frog hop over Vegeta and then sent a small ki blast towards him. Vegeta smacked it in Lunch's direction who deflected it with her own hand.

Bulma decided to go on the offensive and started with a well aimed kick to Vegeta's gut then another kick to his legs sweeping him off his feet. Vegeta quickly regained his balance and punched Bulma in the left arm. She jumped back with a cry and clutched her arm favoring it. _"That…that little bastard broke my arm!"_ Bulma glared up at him with a cold look "ohhh, it's on now!" She declared. She raised her good arm up and covered her eyes shouting solar flare! The setting sun suddenly flared bright blinding everyone in the stadium except Lunch who covered her eyes. "Damn it!" Vegeta growled cursing himself for falling for that trick…again. Bulma appeared behind him and viciously grasped his hair pulling him backwards until he fell onto the floor.

Vegeta brought his foot up hitting her in the head. She let out a pained and angered cry flying back towards him catching him in his chin with her foot. _"Bastard…my arm…"_ She looked down at her left arm which now hung uselessly at her side. Vegeta stopped himself in the air and looked down at his mate who was now glaring at him in anger. She raised her good arm up and shouted "Souki dan!" Vegeta watched as a bright ball of ki formed in Bulma's hand, _"It's a present from Yamcha…enjoy it Vegeta._ Catch!" She yelled tossing the ball towards him. Vegeta smirked as he easily dodged the ball of ki, then he saw Bulma smirk at him and begin to move her hand in erratic motions.

"Wow look! She can control where it's going!" A young girl cried. Vegeta looked surprised as the ball of ki flew straight back towards Vegeta, and hit him in the chest knocking him over. Bulma smiled smugly as she dove down towards Vegeta's prone body, then flipped over to land feet first on his chest. Bulma laughed at him as she raised her foot to kick him again. He chuckled as he caught her foot and stood up hanging her upside down. "You're getting better woman, you're getting much better I'm impressed." She glared at him from her upside down position.

"Put me down." She hissed icily. "Or what?" Vegeta said smirking at her. Bulma punched Vegeta where it hurts and he released her. Vegeta growled at her angrily, "I'm getting tired of playing around with you, you'll have your units. You'll need to improve a lot to ever hope to come close to defeating me." Bulma scowled at him and charged him shouting "I'll show you how strong I am!" Vegeta gave her a blank expression as her prepared to fire a ki blast. **_"You have improved vastly since we first met…don't think I'm not impressed."_** Bulma's eyes watered with that statement as Vegeta fired a large but relatively weak ki blast. The blast caught Bulma in midair and slammed into her petite frame sending her flying backwards with a pained scream.

"Bulma!" Lunch shouted. From the fields by the entrance to Cabbris, Chi Chi jumped. "Bulma!" She cried and hastily made her way back to the arena. Bulma let out another cry as the blackness began to overtake her. _"Kami…I barely made a dent in him…" _Lunch caught Bulma in the air and laid her down on the ground. "Bulma?" She said shaking her "…Bulma!" Vegeta walked out of the ring as he was declared the winner. He saw Lunch next to Bulma almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Bulma!" Chi Chi shouted flying down into the arena and landing next to her prone body. Chi Chi ignored everyone else quickly going over Bulma's injuries. "A broken arm, sprained ankle, possible concussion…someone get me a damn medic!" She shouted.

Vegeta walked over towards Bulma. "Don't come near her!" Lunch snarled "Look at how she is! It's your fault! You just stay right where you a-" Chi Chi put a hand over Lunch's mouth and picked Bulma up. "You gave her these injuries, you tested her strength. Now see to it that she heals. She has proven herself hasn't she?" Vegeta nodded to Chi Chi. Chi Chi handed Bulma over to Vegeta. "The units will be formed in the morning; I suggest you get some rest. The baby is fine." Chi Chi said. "I know." Vegeta said with a nod.

"By the way, your victory earlier was only partial." "Call it what you want." Chi Chi said walking past him. "I stood up first I won." Lunch glared at Vegeta who was looking over Bulma. Then she went to follow after Chi Chi. "Is it really ok to leave her alone with that monster?" Lunch said looking back at Vegeta. Chi Chi nodded, "That won't happen again." Kakkorroto stood by Radditz and commented on how the fight went. "Well, she's gotten better, though she's still the weakling of the bunch." Radditz commented.

"Can't really blame her for that, she doesn't train as much as the others. She wasn't made for fighting anyway." Kakkorroto said with a shrug. They saw the girls coming towards him. The sun had just set from the sky, the tournament was over and most of the people went back out to eat the remainder of the food. Cauli, Celipa, Tano, and Carrit joined the group. "We'll be meeting Bulma tomorrow morning at the palace to form the units." Celipa said with a proud smile. Chi Chi and Lunch beamed.

Tano and Carrit both nodding their greetings to the girls. Chi Chi yawned and stretched. Cauli looked over in her direction and frowned. "Have you eaten?" She said. "Yes, before the fight." Chi Chi answered. Cauli didn't seem satisfied with this answer then walked over to her. After what seemed like a thorough examination Cauli said, "You should go home and get some rest. We'll be leaving early for the palace tomorrow." "I feel fine, really." Chi Chi said with a sigh. Cauli growled and grabbed Chi Chi's arms.

"You need to rest, that last attack took a lot out of you, not to mention you flying off and back again." "Go home, we'll be joining you soon." Chi Chi sighed and said "Ok ok I'm going." Chi Chi took off with a wave to Celipa and Lunch. Cauli looked over at Kakkorroto. "I meant you too Kakkorroto, you're exhausted too." "Aren't you going to go after her?" Lunch said, "I know you're angry but…" Kakkorroto took off without another word following Chi Chi home. Cauli smiled at Lunch. "You did very well today, I'm so proud you're my daughter." Lunch smiled and said "I'm glad you're my mother." Bardock patted Lunch's shoulder. "You did very well girl." She blushed this time then yawned.

"Yeah we should all be getting home." Radditz said with a nod. Cauli handed Millie back to Lunch. They all said they're goodbyes to everyone and took off. Lunch looked back towards where Vegeta was flying with Bulma in his arms. "She'll be ok." Cauli said "If I know anything, it's that Prince Vegeta won't let anything happen to her." Lunch sighed knowing that Cauli's words were true…but still she had a bad feeling.

Chi Chi landed in front of the hut and went inside. As soon as she hit the bed she shared with Kakkorroto she passed out. Kakkorroto landed and went into the house. He walked into his room and saw Chi Chi sprawled in the usual position on his bed. Kakkorroto sighed his anger with her never lasted. He climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled against him and murmured "I love you Kakkorroto." He didn't reply he just kissed her lips softly. The others came into the house soon after and Cauli went to check on the younger couple.

She smiled when she saw both of them deep asleep. Lunch was now teetering on the edge of consciousness. "Radditz, take that girl to bed, and then take yourself as well, you both look like hell." Radditz snorted and said "Thanks Cauli." She smiled at him then went into her own bedroom. Radditz looked back at Bardock who was still pissed off with his wife. Lunch yawned and walked into Radditz's room. Radditz smirked at Bardock before going into his own room. Cauli sat up in bed and sighed, for some reason she was uneasy, and it wasn't because of Bardock's anger either_. "Something is going to happen."_

In the palace Bulma was asleep after having her arm taken care of. Vegeta watched over her as she slept. He brushed her hair back and smiled a rare smile down at her. The blows she did land on him hurt, and she was getting faster too. Vegeta watched as Bulma's breathing began to change from normal to erratic in seconds. Soon she was tossing and turning like she was trying to fight something. Vegeta watched in awe as bolted upright in bed now awake.

She breathed hard and then she cried out "…No is everyone is gone!" She buried her face in her hands and started to cry "…Everyone is dead!" "Woman!" Vegeta said grabbing her by the shoulders and pressing her against his chest. "What's wrong what did you see!" She didn't answer him she just shook all over. Back in perthamboy both Lunch and Chi Chi woke up at the same time, and both screamed into the night. "Chi Chi!" Kakkorroto said grabbing her and pulling her to him. "The earth…It's…" She promptly burst into tears after that. Lunch gasped and then started to sob waking Radditz up. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" He said grabbing her and shaking her. "Bodies…bodies littered the streets…everything has been destroyed…"

She elbowed him freeing herself from his arms and went into the living room.

She reached for the portable communicator that Bulma had left there and typed in the code for earth with trembling fingers. Chi Chi had burst out of her room seconds later and watched as the communicator connected to the Briefs residence. A groggy Dr Briefs answered the comm, much to the girls' relief. "What's the matter, Lunch, Chi Chi?" "Oh thank goodness, it was just a dream." both girls said wiping their eyes. "A dream? What do you mean?" Dr Briefs said with a yawn. Chi Chi was beginning to gain her bearings. She sighed, "I think they're might be trouble heading your way."

Bulma was shivering in Vegeta's arms and she whimpered pitiably against his chest.

"Calm down woman." He said to her in a soft voice stroking her hair. She buried herself deeper against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. _"What the hell could've caused this? The woman always tried to keep her emotions hidden from me."_ After a few more minutes of quiet murmuring and stroking her hair, Vegeta managed to get her back to sleep. He peered down at her sleeping face. He wiped away the lingering tears on her face. Seeing her upset disturbed him more than he wanted to admit, slowly but surely he was starting to get attached to this weakling who was his mate. He lay down next to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Trouble you say?" Dr Briefs said with a frown. "Well, I just spoke to Kami earlier today, and he seemed to be pretty calm. The trade route couldn't be going better, and we've finished rebuilding. You two girls, I think it was just a bad dream." By this time everyone in Bardock's household was now wide awake. Cauli and Bardock stood by their doorway while Radditz stood behind their respective mates. "Just a dream, I don't know…" Lunch said looking away.

"Just to be safe." Chi Chi said softly, "Please be sure to have every army on alert, and send me a floating city ok?" Dr Briefs nodded. "Of course Chi Chi, the ship should arrive within a week." Chi Chi smiled "Sorry to wake you." She said softly, "Please tell my father I send my love." "Tell my daughter I send mines." Chi Chi nodded, "I'm sorry again, goodnight." Lunch trembled. "I know what I saw Chi Chi." She nodded "I saw it too Lunch, but for now…all we can do is wait."

Lunch looked over at Radditz who held Millie. She took the baby into her arms and cradled her protectively. "I think we came here for a reason Lunch, I think we're going to find out why soon enough." Chi Chi said softly and leaned against Kakkorroto. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Lunch glanced up at Radditz then back at Millie. "Well everyone lets get some sleep." Cauli said, "Your planet is safe, we have a busy morning ahead of us tomorrow."

"…Father…where are we?" "Ahh so frieza you're awake." King Cold said taking a sip of wine. "We're not far off from the solar system…we should reach earth in about a months time." "Earth? That's that barbarian bitch's home planet." Frieza with a snarl. "It's also the home of Vegeta's mate, I'm sure you'll want to lure them both there won't you?" King Cold said nonchalantly. "Yes!" Frieza said with a huge smirk, "I'll crush them all starting with that weak human bitch. With her gone Vegeta will follow I'll kill the barbarian queen next, Kakkorroto will go and then I'll destroy the rest in one blow. This time I won't leave anyone behind." "See that you don't." King Cold said in a bored tone. Their ship barreled past Sirius nine and continued on their way to earth.


	28. Plan to go to Earth

**Kitsunekooromie****: (dances around the room) yay lil sis finish with another chapter **

**GlowstickCandygurl: (past out on the floor sleeping, snoring loudly)**

**Valkyries Flame: (raise an eyebrow and hears her snoring loud) wow, she must be tired**

**Kitsunekooromie****: (nods) she pulled an all-nighter on this chapter**

**Valkyries Flame: ohhh I see, onto the new chapter (bend down and picks lil sis up and puts her on the couch)**

**Kitsunekooromie****: remember to review when your done reading!**

Bulma blinked as sunlight streamed through an opened window. She yawned and rolled over feeling that Vegeta's spot in bed was empty. She pouted then stopped. "Kami, I miss his presence…I wonder where he is." Bulma stretched and then climbed out of the large bed they shared and went into the bathroom. Not seeing Vegeta inside she started to strip and then showered she brushed her teeth while still nude then walked out of the bathroom into the room. She stopped in front of a full length mirror and let out a surprised squeak. Her once perfectly flat stomach now had a tiny bulge in the front. She ran her hand over it and stared dumbly at her reflection.

Before the thought of having a baby didn't seem real to her, but now it was hitting her full force. Bulma was so immersed in her own thoughts she didn't notice Vegeta walk into the room. In fact she didn't notice him until he placed his hands around her stomach. She gasped then looked into the mirror and saw him smiling down at her. To her surprise she found herself smiling warmly at him. He released her and said "Get dressed woman, the others are already on their way here." He had spoken to Kakorroto earlier and heard that both Chi Chi and Lunch had the same dream that Bulma had. He gave her a light swat on her ass and she found that she liked it.

Cauli hurriedly rinsed off the soap from her body and then wrapped a towel around her body. She raced into her room and dressed in her best armor. She ran a brush through her hair then tied it up into a high ponytail and walked into the kitchen. Chi Chi had already fixed a monstrous breakfast for the household and was now on her third plate of meat, red fruit and mashed tubers. Lunch had finished her food and stood at the doorway. Chi Chi quickly cleared her plate and the three women took off to the palace. They were met along the way by Carrit, Tano and Celipa. "Yucci is already at the palace with Napa." Celipa explained as she fixed her battle armor in mid-flight. Cauli sighed seeing both of her daughters in laws lagging behind the rest of the group. "Rough night." Cauli said to the others at the castle came into their view. They all landed in the courtyard in front of King Vegeta was awaiting all of them Everyone of them bowed except for Chi Chi.

The King looked over at her and she looked back at him daring him to say something. "So you are to be the newest commanders…and imagine females with their own units. Never thought I'd see the day." "What's wrong? Does the concept frighten you?" Chi Chi said coolly. Cauli rolled her eyes and let out a sigh from where she was bowing. "Really Chi Chi, must you antagonize the King of all people?" Bulma flew out towards the others and landed in front of Celipa. "You don't have to bow to him any longer." She said turning back to the King. "King Vegeta." King Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his daughter in law. She shifted uncomfortably at his gaze. He seemed more amused than anything though and he said "Well, you heard her, arise. So you're all here today, because you will be given your own units to command in the army. However, I want to make it known right now that this is on a probationary period. If you do anything to displease me, I will have your units disbanded, and every female will be placed back into the classes they were in before."

"Yucci, as of right now you are back to elite status." "Thank you your highness." Yucci said bowing with a hand over her heart. Napa who was standing behind the King smirked at his wife. King Vegeta's eyes fell on Chi Chi . He smirked at her and said "Don't you want a unit of your own too?" Chi Chi blinked and said "Me? No. I'll be going from group to group." He looked over at Lunch. "What about you?" Lunch bowed again and said "I'll be in my mother's unit sire." King Vegeta nodded towards her. **_"Now this girl acted more like a sayian than an Earthling."_** He looked over at Chi Chi and saw that she was staring into space, probably towards where she thought the Earth was located. He'd heard his daughter in law's screams and whimpers last night, and he heard his son speak with Kakorroto that morning.

He glanced back at his daughter in law and saw that she too was looKing up at the sky. He saw her shiver for a moment the hug herself. She placed her hands on her stomach; she was showing a little bit now. The King inwardly sighed. Prince Vegeta arrived and stood next to Bulma. He saw all of the female warriors stationed in front of the King bowing. With the exception of Chi Chi. He growled d at her and she had the nerve to flip him off. Prince Vegeta threw tablets at the women and then said "Write down the women who you want in your units. Once you are finished with that bring them over to the army training facility." The women all saluted and took the tablets. Celipa and Yucci took off first followed by the others. Chi Chi and Lunch took off last motioning for Bulma to follow. Bulma lifted off the ground to join the others but a strong arm on her hand stopped her. She looked back at her mate who shook his head no then set her down on the ground.

She opened her mouth to protest until he said "Think about the brat you're carrying." "Chi Chi is going to fig…" "She will be stopped soon too. Kakorroto has already said this would be her last day of fighting for awhile, remember that Chi Chi is also stronger than you." Bulma knew that so she just sighed and nodded. "I want to watch them." Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at her. "You can see the army yards from the windows. I expect you to stay in the palace from now on." Bulma's breath caught in her throat. _"Stay in the palace? Is he seriou_s?" She nodded and said "Alright Vegeta." She turned around and flew back up into their room and closed the door. As soon as she locked the door she opened her window and sat down on the balcony. She saw all of the male units doing their morning exercises. As soon as she saw the female units pull in she'd join them.

"Ok." Celipa said "So now that we've gotten all of our units together we'll be heading over to the army training grounds." Excited whispers and cheers filled the air. Yucci lifted her brow at all of the women. "Shut up!" She bellowed, and everyone instantly fell silent. "Remember, the King is just looKing for a reason to disband our units and thrust us all the way back down to third class even though most of us here are easily middle second class! Therefore your behavior will reflect on all of us!" Celipa nodded every female in attendance nodded at that. "Ok then." Cauli said "Everyone remember your units, and remember that we will by flying in formation. First Yucci's unit, then Celipa's, then mine, then Tano's, and finally Carrit's. Everyone got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" "Alright then let's get moving." Yucci declared. Chi Chi smiled as she flew in line with Celipa's unit. Both Yucci and Celipa had insisted that she lead the groups but Chi Chi declined. This was more their victory than hers. The palace came into their view again as the early afternoon light filled the air. Below she could see the army breaKing for lunch.

All of the women landed as one and the men of the army glared at them. _"Ohhh so this is how it's going to be."_ Chi Chi thought to herself. She glared right back and soon all of the women followed her lead. "Do you have a problem?" Chi Chi hissed at all of them. All glares turned to Chi Chi. She glared right back at the men. The only ones in attendance who weren't glaring were Toma, Panboukin, and Napa. Celipa sighed and then said "Break for lunch." The other commanders followed her lead and soon the females scattered around. Bulma saw the women approach. "Good they're finally here." She sighed and went over her balcony with a smile. She flew down to them and smiled. "Bulma!" Lunch said running over to her. "Wow you look much better than you did last night." She shrugged then said "Oh Chi Chi."

Chi Chi heard Bulma calling her, and raised her eyebrow at Bulma's tone of voice. "What's wrong?" Chi Chi said with a sigh. "Vegeta banned me from training." Chi Chi frowned "He did?' Bulma nodded then said "Feel." Chi Chi touched Bulma's stomach and gasped, "What happened? Your already…" Chi Chi said in a gasp. "I realized it this morning." Bulma said with a nod, "You're starting to show too." Chi Chi gasped and then looked down at herself. Sure enough her belly was starting to show as well. Bulma nodded at her reaction then finished "Which is why Vegeta told me you'll also be banned from fighting soon." "This is not good, not good at all…something tells me I'll need to be fighting very soon. I'd better get in some training before Kakorroto makes an appearance."

Bulma watched Chi Chi's face go from happy to pissed to worried in a matter of three seconds. She looked over at Celipa, "Can we spar?" She asked. Celipa looked surprised but then nodded "Sure, we've got some time." Chi Chi smiled brightly as she got ready. Celipa stood ready to attack as well. As she fought she could already see flashes of the future that awaited them. She felt the pain of heartbreak as she caught a glimpse of herself tearing away from Kakorroto's arms, the anger and hatred when she finally laid on her enemy, and then a cold fear. She was so distracted that Celipa stopped her attacks and then growled "What's wrong?" Chi Chi shook her head unable to answer, all she could utter was "…my planet is in a lot of trouble." She turned away from Celipa shivering. The girls went back to training in their own units and their male counterparts watched with sneers.

Vegeta flew down from the palace and placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder. She was sitting down on a platform watching as the others went through their exercises. She looked up at him then back at the battlefield. "You've changed." Vegeta said. "A month ago I doubt you'd ever even thought of fighting." "You changed my life. Now that I can fight why shouldn't I?" She replied. "My best weapon is still my brain, and I know that. I know that I'll never reach your power level, but what's wrong with trying?" She brushed her long aquamarine locks out of her eyes. Her hands rested on her stomach. "Something tells me I'll need to fight very soon…" She stopped herself from talKing when she felt his anger without having to look at him. "You will not be fighting until after that brat is born. Not a moment before." She turned to look at him and his face told her now was not the time for an argument. She also knew that no matter what he said something big was going to happen soon, and she would be involved.

So she just remained quiet and he accepted that as her submitting to his will. He looked back over at the group of women training under the hot sun. He snorted and said "They're strong alright, and they all seem to work as a unit." "They hold their loyalty to me." Bulma said "Me and Chi Chi." She added. She didn't know why she had blurted that out but she did. For some reason she knew that would be relevant in the future. Vegeta said "Like I care where their loyalty lies. If it lies with you that means it lies with me as well. We're a mated couple." Bulma only nodded her head again. Vegeta frowned at her. **_"She had been acting funny for awhile now. She had been more compliant lately. Any other time I would've ordered her to do something it would be a huge song and dance." _**He looked over at Chi Chi. She seemed to be acting normally enough. Chi Chi felt Vegeta's eyes on her and she stared right back for a moment before narrowing her eyes and turning her back on him. **_"Yup, things were normal."_**

Later on after the units were dismissed Bulma motioned for Cauli, Celipa, Lunch and Chi Chi to join her in the palace. She led Celipa into a small lab that she had set up. "I didn't forget my promise to you." Celipa looked apprehensive when she walked into the lab, but with the assurances of Lunch and Chi Chi she stifled her fears and lay down on the cold metal table. She sat completely still while Bulma took and X-ray and did a thorough examination. "Hmmm." Bulma said with a frown. "I can see what the problem is now Burter damaged your ovaries a bit." She smiled at Celipa. "It isn't impossible for you to have children Celipa, it just might be a bit more difficult." Celipa said "Really?" Bulma nodded "I can get you to conceive in a few days, I just have to take an egg out from your body, and artificially inseminate it. Then I'll pit it back into your body, and you'll go through pregnancy regularly. No big deal." Bulma said with a shrug.

Celipa looked very close to tears as she said "So I can have children?" The others nodded. Celipa smiled brightly. "Just tell Toma I'll need to get some semen from him, and then I'll extract the egg from you, freeze it, fertilize it, and then place it back inside of you." Bulma said. Then she thought and said "In fact, I'll take four." Celipa nodded. "So it's late." Cauli said looKing over at Chi Chi and Lunch. "We should be getting back to Perthamboy. The boys should be finished with the extension of the house." "Wow, already?" Lunch said with a smile. "The other men from the village were helping them out." Cauli said. Chi Chi looked surprised for a second. "What's wrong?" Bulma said. "Oh, I was just surprised to see that Brolly and Pota aren't here." She replied. "Oh, they only follow me around when I'm not in the palace, they should be finishing up their exercises with Napa." Bulma said. "Cauli, should I be experiencing symptoms of pregnancy?" Cauli nodded, "Within the first month they should hit you full force. I'm surprised that neither you nor Chi Chi has been puKing your brains out. But I see you're starting to show. Maybe you girls have delayed reactions because you're humans."

She turned to Chi Chi "This is why I'm always sending you to sleep early. You'll need a lot of rest as your child begins to develop, the baby will begin to feed off of your ki both girls nodded. Kakorroto will stop you from fighting soon." Cauli added. Chi Chi frowned at this. While she didn't actually love fighting something told her it would be necessary for her to keep training. Cailu shrugged at her reaction. "It's just the way males are built. Sayian females are natural born warriors. We tend to forget that were pregnant and we'll continue to try to fight. So it's their job to keep us from accidentally harming our brats." Both girls just nodded again. Lunch thanked Kami that she was still on birth control, although she sensed that soon enough Radditz would demand her to stop taKing the pills so they could have a child of their own. "Well, let's get going." Cauli said to Lunch and Chi Chi, "We're gonna have too feed those greedy men." With a few goodbyes and hugs exchanged they were on their way back home.

As night fell on the planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta entered his room looKing for his mate. When he found his room empty he growled and then flew up to the roof. As he suspected she was sitting on the roof glancing up at the sky. He frowned as he saw her stand up and glance at the sky. Back in Perthamboy Chi Chi was staring out of the room. Kakorroto watched her as she shivered. "Frieza." she whispered softly. He looked over at her in awe. Then she blinked and looked back at Kakorroto. He saw love and sorrow in her gaze. She turned to him and hugged him tightly. "Chi Chi, what's wrong?" "I don't know, I just feel uneasy…"

After that night things seemed to return to normal. Two weeks later the girls were heading off to the palace again. Chi Chi was only there to watch everyone train and keep Bulma company since both girls had been banned from training and sparring for the rest of their pregnancy. Both still trained in secrecy since they felt like it was necessary. Bulma had done the procedure on Celipa, with Toma's permission, and she was now pregnant with what seemed to be a set of twins. Due to her being out of action for awhile, Lunch was given the order to take over the unit by King Vegeta. The extension of the house was finished, and a crib was made for Millie to sleep in. Since the extension was closest to Radditz's room it made perfect sense. Kakorroto and Radditz were at the palace now with the Prince sparring. To everyone it seemed like a regular day. Bulma yawned and collapsed into her bed. "Man, this kid sure is taKing a lot of energy out of me." Chi Chi smiled at Bulma while sitting down beside Bulma on the massive bed. "Yeah I know what you mean, this kid is taKing a lot out of me too." "Chi Chi." Bulma sighed, "At least you can still stand!" Chi Chi giggled "I can still do a lot of things. So far, this kid hasn't starting drawing on my strength yet." "Lucky you." Bulma said with a pout. Chi Chi burst into a bout of laughter and soon Bulma joined. Vegeta walked into the room and scowled. He didn't like the fact that Chi Chi was on his bed, but because Bulma was there he wouldn't say anything…yet. He gave her five seconds to get up from his bed. When it seemed like she had no intention of getting up then he said "Get the fuck off my bed you damn harpy." He was greeted by two glares. "Vegeta!" "Shut up woman, she doesn't belong on my bed and you know it."

Chi Chi stood up without much difficulty and smirked at him flipping him off. Suddenly she stopped and she froze. Bulma looked at her quizzically while Vegeta glared. "What the fuck is your problem woman?" "...He's…he's heading straight for Earth!" Chi Chi said with a cry then made a break for the window. "Bulma stay here!" She shouted over her shoulder. "Oh no." Bulma whispered. "I was hoping we were all wrong." Vegeta frowned as he saw Chi Chi fly out the window; he just knew this was going to cause chaos. Chi Chi flew down into the yard and said "Lunch! Lunch!"

Everyone saw Chi Chi's panicked demeanor and then turned to Lunch. "What's wrong Chi Chi?" Lunch said shivering even though she already knew what was wrong. "Frieza." Chi Chi said he's heading to Earth "…I have to get there before he does!"

"Frieza?" Cauli said, "I thought you destroyed him!" "He should've been dead, but I can sense him right now." "You can too can't you Lunch?" Everyone turned to Lunch who also nodded her head. "Yes I can sense him, and he's already in the solar system!" "Kami, I don't have much time, I'm going!" Chi Chi said. "Wait! How are you going to get there?" Lunch said. "The floating city, theirs one left over from last weeks trade, we haven't sent it out…If I take that ship I'll be back to Earth in a week!" Vegeta frowned as he heard Chi Chi's conversation; she sure as hell was loud when she was panicked. Bulma gasped. "So then we were right, Frieza is still alive." She bit her lips, "And of course he'll want to take revenge on Chi Chi, the best way to do it is to attack her home planet! I've got to go too!" She ran towards the window to fly out when Vegeta caught her and crushed her against him. "You're not going anywhere woman, you'll stay right here!" Bulma gasped then started to fight like a wildcat in his arms. "How dare you! Let me go right now! I've got to get home so I can help Chi Chi and Lunch! This is my planet were talKing about! My friends and family are there damnit! Let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere woman, and neither are they! Do you honestly think Kakorroto is going to let that foolish harpy go! Do you think Radditz is going to let his woman go!" "Let me go!" She screamed loudly. She kicked him in the balls and flew out the window. "Chi Chi!" Bulma said, "We have to get out of here!" Chi Chi looked at Bulma for a second then she sighed "I will need you to help me with the ship. We need to get out of here before Vegeta calls the others." "Kakorroto and Radditz were already on the way to the palace, Vegeta had sent them a message via scouter and both were in a rage." Vegeta flew down and said "Napa! Toma, grab Bulma, and the harpy!" Both girls heard that and both took off managing to dodge both men's attempts to catch them. "Damnit!" Lunch said "Chi Chi, Kakorroto and Radditz are approaching!" The entire sayain army looked in with a mixture of awe and confusion as the three Earth girls took off. "We need to get to the docks and get their quick!" Vegeta shouted "What the fuck are you staring at! Go follow them and stop them before they get to that ship!" Cauli sighed and Celipa said "You heard him." The women took off and followed after Chi Chi. The men lingered for a second longer before following their female counterparts. "Fuck." Chi Chi swore "He sent the entire army after us!" "That's not our biggest problem!" Bulma cried. "Look! Oh shit its Radditz and Kakorroto."

"Shit, Lunch quick do a solar flare and let's the fuck outta here." Lunch nodded as Kakorroto and Radditz approached. "_Radditz, I'm sorry…_ Solar Flare!" The sun brightened blinding everyone in pursuit of them. **_"Lunch, don't you dare…don't you dare leave me."_** _"I don't want to, but I have to…I can't let my home planet be destroyed!"_ Chi Chi and Bulma flew off but Lunch stood still. She glanced at Radditz who was rubbing his eyes and cursing. She flew back to him quickly and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, "I wish I could stay with you, but I can't." She pushed herself out of his arms and flew off following the others. The women recovered first and flew after them. "Chi Chi!" Cauli and Celipa shouted. "You can't face Frieza alone! By now he'll have met up with the rest of the Cold family!" Chi Chi stopped for a second and she turned around. "I will need help." Chi Chi said with a nod. "Will some of you please come with me?" "Huh?" Yucci and Carrit said. Chi Chi said "You're right; I can't do this all alone." She glanced back at the men who were now recovering. Vegeta shouted "Don't even think about it! You're sayians, you will not follow after that harpy!" Chi Chi glared at Vegeta and put up a barrier between the women and then men. "If you come with me there will be no more classes, everyone will be judged by their character, and by their skill. On my planet men and women are equal…if you help me, I'll make sure you are taken care of…and I'll make sure the cold family is gone forever." Bulma shouted "That's right, you'll have places to live, and never want for anything!" Most of the unmated women were more than ready to go. They quickly shifted sides to stand behind Chi Chi. However the mated women looked back at their men. "I understand." Chi Chi said. "If you are mated I won't ask you to leave your mates, I could never split families apart."

"Lunch, that means you too, I won't try to separate you from Radditz." "I won't leave you behind to face that monster alone Chi Chi, I love Radditz but my loyalty lies with you." Chi Chi smiled at Lunch. Vegeta said "How dare you! You're all traitors!" "They are following me!" Bulma shouted "They are not traitors I am the princess. I told you before Vegeta, they're more loyal to me than they ever will be to you!" Bulma shouted. Celipa and Cauli looked sadly at the other women. "Mama." Chi Chi said, "Mama I'm sorry I have to go." Cauli nodded. "I understand I wish I could go with you but…" Chi Chi smiled "Please keep Kakorroto safe…I swear I'll return to him once this is over." "If you leave me, don't bother to return." "Kakorroto!" Celipa shouted "Bulma, princess; I'll never forget what you did for me." "We'll return, we'll return when we defeat Frieza!" "Cherri where are you going!" Yucci and Napa shouted. "Sorry, I'm going with the princess and Chi Chi!" The women filed into the ship as Chi Chi's energy began to wane. _"Radditz, don't hate me, please understand."_ **_"Understand! Understand this I'm going to come after you and drag you back here!"_** "Bulma go inside and start the ship, my power is starting to weaken!" Bulma nodded and went into the cockpit of the ship. Everyone who decided to come with Chi Chi filed into the ship. _"Kakorroto, I'm sorry…"_ **_"Not as sorry as you're going to be when I catch up with you."_** Chi Chi ran into the ship and the door closed. As the ship started to take off the barrier fell. Bulma quickly got the ship off the ground. "Ok we're off of the surface!" Everyone let out sighs of relief until Yam said "Shit, they can come after us in their pods." Lunch said "I've got that covered, just lead me over to the defense system." "Come up here Lunch!" Bulma shouted. Chi Chi fell backwards. Parsni caught her and said "Chi Chi?" "Sorry." Chi Chi said "I used my spiritual power to put up that barrier, and it drained most of my strength. Thanks for catching me. Thank you all for coming with me." "With that offer you made? You've got half of planet Vegeta's females in here." Carrit said with a smirk. "Its true." Tano said with a smirk of her own. "Who could resists? I know I couldn't."

Chi Chi smiled and then started to laugh. The other females chimed in and soon the entire ship was laughing. "Vegeta is going to come after us." Bulma said with a sigh "…after me." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the crowd. "Well, If they're in their pods, then they can't use their ki." Chi Chi said. "Lunch and Bulma are both exceptional fighters when it comes to ships." **_"Woman, when I get my hands on you…"_** "_Kami I've got to be a few hundred miles away from you by now, why the hell are you still in my head!"_ **_"Stupid woman no matter how far away I am from you, the bond still remains."_** _"I won't let Chi Chi do it by herself. We've always been together, and when she needs me I'll be right there with her. You don't have to understand, I don't care if you do."_ "**_I'm going to bring you back here and I will never let you out of my sight again woman."_** "_You're such a little asshole Vegeta, the least you could do is get rid of Frieza!"_ **_"What makes you think I'm not getting ready to do that too! As soon as I bring you back I'll go defeat Frieza!"_** _"Stupid what about my planet!"_ **_"What about it? My planet is your home now!"_** _"You fucKing idiot, that's exactly why I had to go!"_

"What have I gotten myself into?" Chi Chi looked around at all of the girls who had come with her to battle Frieza. Most of them were third class, with a few second classes thrown into the mix. "They will probably be launching their pods soon. I'm sure Prince Vegeta and your mate are going to be among the fist to come after us."

Yam said with a frown. "Two super sayians." Chi Chi sighed. "I beat Kakorroto before, but I don't know if I'll have the strength to take them both down." "Well as long as we don't let them board the ship, we won't have that problem." Tano said with a nod of her head. "I've always heard Lunch was good with weaponry." "Lunch is the best." Chi Chi said with a nod. "Well, let's get some training done before I show you guys around the floating city."

**Back on Planet Vegeta**

King Vegeta had flown over to Chayote space port and was now demanding answers.

"So you mean to tell me that my daughter, your mate." he said pointing to Kakorroto "And your mate." he said gesturing to Radditz "Have just taken their damn ship along with half the unmated females and left!" "That's about right sire." Celipa said with a nod. "Don't just stand here! Go out there and drag them back! Especially my daughter in law! She carries the next heir to this throne!" "I was on my way before you stopped me." Vegeta snarled at his father. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me brat!" King Vegeta shouted firing a ball of ki towards Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta dodged it then snorted. "You heard him, let's get out there and drag those fools back!" Kakorroto and Radditz got into their pods before Vegeta even finished his sentence the other males, mated and unmated followed after them.

The women all stared back blankly at the Prince and King. "What the hell are you standing there for!" King Vegeta shouted the women all glared at him. "We know the princess is in danger, and we will be going after her." Celipa began "But we will not be harming her or the other women for their choice." The others echoed Celipa's sentiment. "She, Chi Chi and Lunch brought us back up to where we belong, and we all remember it. We are your subjects King Vegeta, and we will obey you." Yucci said with a nod. "Our respect…our respect lies with those girls though, not with you." Cauli finished crossing her arms. "You pushed us all down and would've let us stay down too. You've done nothing for us to be loyal to you my King. Your son has done more for us then you, but his mate and my daughters have done ten times more." Prince Vegeta looked amazed as the women of planet Vegeta stood up for themselves. He stopped to glare at Cauli and Celipa. Yucci crossed her arms and watched the King's actions. "How dare you!" King Vegeta shouted. "If you don't all get in those pods right now…" "Were going." Celipa said turning around, "Just remember were not doing this for you." The other woman stood silent, but the look in their eyes told them they all agreed. Perhaps he made a mistake with these women, but since they only made about a third of the planet's population he didn't really care. Kakorroto and Radditz were already a third of the way to the ship followed by half of the men from planet Vegeta. Lunch cursed and Bulma quickly ran over to the control room. "What's wrong?" She said out of breath from running.

"There are some pods closing in fast, I think it might be Radditz and Kakorroto." Lunch said with a frown. Bulma closed her eyes and concentrated. "It is them!" Lunch nodded. "Radditz is sending me threats in my head right now." Bulma had to smile at that even though it meant they were all in serious trouble. "Sit here with me, send out an announcement to the others to let them know what's going on." Bulma nodded and said "Attention everyone attention, we're being followed now by half of the sayain military, grab a spot and hold on! Were going to try to loose them!" Chi Chi swore loudly which surprised most of the girls there. "What should we do?" Tano said. "Hold on tight and get ready to defend yourselves, if they get on board I'll handle Vegeta and Kakorroto." The girls all nodded. "Here they come!" Bulma said as Lunch nodded "I see them." She grabbed the controls as the pods flew in close trying to land. She jerked the ship to the right, and then to the left. _"All I have to do is keep them from landing, and then we'll be home free!"_ **_"The pods control themselves, you'll get tired way before they need to turn around for fuel."_** "_Shut up! I can outlast your stupid little pod, and I intend to."_ **_"Is Millie safe?"_** _"I left her back at Perthamboy with one of the older women."_ **_"Good."_** _"I'll come back to you Radditz, I just have to make sure that my planet is safe!"_ **_"Why would you try to do it on your own?"_** _"Because you wouldn't have let me go, and you wouldn't have helped me if I asked… If anything happens to the Earth Chi Chi will blame herself! I can't let that happen, and I won't! I love you Radditz, I swear I do, but Chi Chi is my sister!"_ "**_She's mine too you little fool, if you would've asked me, hell if you would've asked Kakorroto he would've came!"_** _"That's a lie and you know it Radditz!"_

Lunch cursed as one of the pods nearly clipped the ship. She moved to the side again as the pods circled around the slower floating city. **_"Lunch…"_** _"K…Kakorroto? You can talk to me like this too?"_ **_"Were family I can talk to when I choose too. Stop moving that ship around and let us land."_** _"Keh. Not likely I'll stop when we get back to Earth, I'm going to make sure my planet is safe!"_ **_"What do you have left there?"_** _"…"_ **_"Exactly, you have nothing left, now stop the ship."_** "_Like hell I will, I might have nothing but…"_ Lunch thought about the Ox King, Dr Briefs and the friends she left behind. _"Chi Chi and Bulma both have people there that they love, family! They both have family there! How could you ask me to do that! Chi Chi will be crushed if anything happens!"_ "**_She should've just asked for my damn help instead of running off! She's carrying my brat and putting herself in danger!"_** _"I can't let you Kakorroto…I…Kami. No one will know the difference I'll know, and I won't let you drag her back!"_ **_"The other women, what about them!"_** _"No, I won't let you drag them back also, your not get through!"_ **_"Then I'll break through and take you all back myself."_** _"…We'll see."_ **_"Lunch. Mate, I'm coming for you."_** _"Radditz, Kami I love you, but if you try to take us back…"_

She dodged another pass of the ships and then squinted her eyes. "Oh no." Bulma sighed, "More of them are coming, Vegeta is out there now too…" "Shit." Lunch said. She dodged another round of the ships and breathed in hard. "Damn it I am getting tired!" Chi Chi let out a hiss as she felt Kakorroto and Radditz's ki close to the ship. "Damn it they're going to get in here sooner or later." She looked back at the woman. "Carrit, Tano listen to me." Both women stared at Chi Chi. "I want you to take your units and split up. Half of you go one way the other half go the other. Keep your power levels hidden like I showed you and wait." "What? No way! We're not just gonna sit back and let them take us back." "I never said you were." Chi Chi said, "When I give the word, you'll ambush the men and disable them. I just want to make sure that Kakorroto and Vegeta are taken out of commission first!" The women nodded as they felt a crash. "Alright, go now!" Chi Chi hissed and the girls all took off except for Yam and Parsni. "Damn it!" Chi Chi snarled "I told you to go." "No, were staying!" Both girls said "We'll help you."

"Finally!" Radditz said getting out of his pod and stretching, he'd just managed to get into the docking bay. Kakorroto stood up next to him. "That damn woman of yours knew what she was doing!" "Speaking of which I need to find her." Radditz said starting to fly through the ship. Kakorroto followed behind Radditz since the closest ki he could feel was Lunch. "Shit!" Lunch said getting from her chair. Bulma said "What's wrong?" "Radditz and Kakorroto are heading this way! Get up!" Bulma scrambled to her feet and headed for the exit to the control room. She reached to open the door but was pushed back when the door opened itself. She let out a frightened cry. Radditz was standing in the doorway glaring at her. Lunch immediately pushed Bulma behind her. "I told you my pod would be able to go on forever." "Keh like I care I'm not going back until my home planet is safe!" She glared at him. He frowned at her and made to grab her when she smacked his hand away. "I mean it Radditz, if you're going to stay with me and help me then come on; but don't think for a second that I'm going to let you drag me back to Vegeta!"

Radditz said "Have it your way." He got ready to fight and Lunch did the same. "I beat you before, I can definitely do it again." She said with a smirk. "Bulma, stay behind the console." Bulma nodded. Radditz smirked at her "It was a draw remember?" Lunch sneered at him. "So come on then what are you waiting for? I have a reason to win this time." They heard a snort then Kakorroto stepped in behind Radditz. "Oh shit we're screwed." Bulma whispered. "…Can't use the solar flare in here…" Lunch whispered back "…damn it." "Where the hell is Chi Chi?" "She's on her way now." Kakorroto said hearing Lunch. "Vegeta should be landing soon too." Bulma paled visibly then she scowled and straightened up. "Bulma! Lunch!" Chi Chi shouted flying up towards the control room. "Oh thank Kami." Lunch said and then readied herself to blast Radditz with a Kikohou. Chi Chi landed right in back of Kakorroto and hit him in the back with her elbow. He toppled over and Chi Chi shouted "Bulma! Get out of here and make yourself scare now!" Bulma nodded and raced by Radditz, and jumped over Kakorroto before flying off. Chi Chi let out a small sigh of relief before turning back to Kakorroto. He stood up and glared at her angrily. "Why the fuck would you go off on your own?" He stood up and glared at her. "You wouldn't have let me come, even if my planet is being attacked by Frieza. I'm not stupid; you would've let everyone die."

Kakorroto frowned at her, but knew what she was saying was probably true. Even if it had crushed her, he wouldn't have gone. "I love you Kakorroto, but the Earth, my people…their my responsibility!" Kakorroto frowned "It shouldn't have to rest on your shoulders." "Well it does." Chi Chi said with a sigh. "Please, if you're not going to help me then just go back to Vegeta. I can't sit back and watch it happen again, I just can't!" Kakorroto frowned at her then got ready to attack. Chi Chi let out a deep breath then prepared herself for his attack. Kakorroto said "Theirs not enough room in here to fight." Chi Chi looked around and noted that he was right, with Radditz and Lunch also facing off the room was pretty cramped. Another crash was heard and Chi Chi said "…damn." Lunch looked back at the screen and gasped. "Chi Chi… it's like the whole planet is after us." "Kami would they really send that many people after us?" "The King would, seeing as how you took along his daughter and unborn grandchild." Chi Chi let out a groan. "Then I need to finish this, quick!" She placed her hands together and said "Ka…Me…" "Chi Chi no! If you do that we'll all be killed!" Lunch said in a startled tone. "Fuck!" Chi Chi swore. "You want a fight Kakorroto I'll give you one follow me to the main floor! Lunch I'll leave Radditz to you!" "I can handle it!" Lunch shouted back "Go ahead!" Chi Chi nodded and took off. She glanced back and saw Kakorroto following behind her. Then she let out a small curse when she felt Vegeta and Napa enter the ship. "Perfect, I'm screwed." Kakorroto followed behind her seeing that she was now in a panic. As she got to the main level she saw Vegeta approaching with Napa right behind him. "Damn it! I'll have to put up another barrier but…This is going to be the last time I can do it…after this the others will be on their own."

Vegeta saw Chi Chi fly down with Kakorroto in hot pursuit. He started to head towards her and Chi Chi gasped. "Damn!" She cried and dodged his attempt to capture her. She threw a weak ki blast at Vegeta and he dodged it and landed right beside Kakorroto. "Got you now…Ru, Kyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" "What the fuck!" Vegeta and Kakorroto both said as they were trapped inside of a strong barrier. Chi Chi fell down to her knees as she looked over at them. "Kakorroto…you won't be harmed inside of that barrier…but I just had to buy a little time…for the others." Yam and Parsni stood behind a wall staring at Chi Chi in shock. "Yam, Parsni…" Chi Chi said standing up weakly "Find the others and tell them now is the time to attack!" Both girls nodded and flew off. Napa approached Chi Chi. She laughed and said "I'm still strong enough to…take you on Napa." "You don't look it." Napa said with a smug smile "…Care to test that theory out?" He smirked at her as he began to power up. Chi Chi looked back at the barrier, she knew it would hold up as long as she was still conscious. It would drain her strength slowly though, so she needed to take Napa out quick. She avoided his attacks, although she was a bit slower than she usually was. "You are something woman." Napa said with an approving nod of his head, "Pregnant and holding up a barrier, but you've still got enough energy to fend me off."

"It's not easy let me tell you." Chi Chi said with a nod of her head. She dodged another blow to her midsection. "Watch my stomach bastard, I'm pregnant!" She snarled. "Chi Chi!" Bulma shouted She was followed by Tano's entire unit. A few hundred strong. More crashes were head. Chi Chi shouted "Go! that's more of them men arriving now. Disable them and send them packing!" The girls all flew at the other men while Chi Chi and Napa fought. Lunch screamed as she fell down towards the main floor. Radditz caught her before she hit the floor then watched the melee going on between the males and unmated females of Vegeta. He saw Prince Vegeta and Kakorroto trapped inside of a barrier. He placed Lunch down on the floor with a kiss to her cheek. "Lunch!" Chi Chi said looking back at her then back at Napa as he took another swipe. She dodged him then sent a ki blast over to Radditz which he easily smacked away. "Damn it, how can we break out of here!" Vegeta snarled punching the barrier. He was pushed back against Kakorroto. "Your bitch….she's got too many tricks!" Kakorroto snarled "You think!" He slammed himself against the wall and was knocked right back. Chi Chi was now fighting against Napa and Radditz, and she wasn't faring too well, keeping the barrier up was zapping all of her strength. Napa pushed her backwards and she landed against Radditz's waiting arms with a pained cry. He held her as she struggled to get loose from his hold. "Let me go!" She screamed as she bucked in his arms. Radditz chuckled, "Using all of that spiritual power drained you didn't it sis?" "Let me go!" She screamed again and kicked backwards. She caught him in the shin and he hissed in pain. "I'm still strong enough to hurt you Radditz, let me go!" He opened his legs up and caught her legs in between them. "Now let Kakorroto and the Prince out of that barrier." "Like hell I will!" Chi Chi screeched.

She saw Lunch lying unconscious on the ground, then peered over at the other women, they were faring well against the men. Yam and Cherri saw that Radditz had Chi Chi trapped and flew over to Napa. "No!" Chi Chi shouted seeing them approach "Go find Bulma and keep her safe, my power is starting to fade and the barrier will be down soon, just make sure Bulma is kept safe." Both girls surprised Napa and Radditz when they saluted and flew off. Chi Chi was sagging in Radditz's hold. She started to breath hard and he looked down at her. "Drop the damn barrier; it's stealing what's left of your power!" She shook her head no. "These girls…as long as the barrier is up…they have a chance…" She said weakly. "They were willing to help me…where my own mate…and you my brother wouldn't. So how could you tell me…to drop the barrier!" "Radditz!" Someone yelled Radditz looked up in time to see a leg hitting his jaw. He flew back against the barrier with Chi Chi still in his arms and hit it hard. Chi Chi let out a groan as she was crushed against him. "Chi Chi! Chi Chi!" Bulma cried flying over towards her. Chi Chi looked up weakly at Bulma. "Nice job." She said weakly from Radditz's arms. "I'm fine, go get Lunch and get out of here, the barrier won't last for much longer…" "No!" Bulma shouted "We're getting the fuck out of here…now!" Radditz started to stand up holding Chi Chi up as well. "Radditz, let me go!" He looked down at her then snarled "Fine!" He tossed her back against the barrier and it collided with the back of her skull. Bulma saw that and went into a rage "You bastard!" She screamed and flew at him with her arm extended.

He saw her coming and caught her arm. She was now hanging from his hand. She swung her foot up and kicked him in the face again. At this point in time more crashes were heard. The rest of the females had arrived. Cauli, Yucci and Celipa were at the front. They saw Chi Chi next to the barrier with Vegeta and Kakorroto trapped inside. Celipa saw the younger women kicking ass and smirked proudly. "What the hell are you doing just standing there? Go stop them!" Vegeta shouted from the barrier. The women all looked over at him then crossed their arms. "You usually trust the men to handle a situation…we'll sit back and watch like we always do." Cauli said. Bulma landed next to the barrier. She looked inside at Vegeta and he glared at her. "I told you already…their loyal to me." Radditz came towards her again and she ducked as he punched the barrier. She kicked his feet out from under him and then moved away from him. Napa was occupied by fighting with his daughter and Yam, Toma had his hands full with Leek and Parsni. Panboukin was being mobbed by a band of younger girls. "Oh no…I'm going to faint any second…" Chi Chi looked back at the barrier then shouted "Bulma!" She looked back at Chi Chi who was just barely conscious. "I'm losing all of my strength soon the barrier is going to fail…" Bulma nodded and shouted "Girls, Chi Chi's is nearly drained of her strength, we'll have to take on Vegeta and Kakorroto." Everyone stopped fighting for a second. Vegeta heard Bulma shouting and saw the girls all look up from their own fights.

They all watched as Chi Chi's eyes fluttered. "We'll do it." Carrit said "…it might take all of us, but we'll fight them." Tano nodded her agreement and then the girls returned to their own battles. "Tano." Chi Chi said weakly "Take Bulma, and Lunch and put them in a safe place…the barrier is weakening, they'll be able to break through soon." Tano said "Of course." She picked Lunch up and said "C'mon Princess." Bulma bit her lip but nodded and followed Tano away. Chi Chi placed a hand on her stomach and let out another deep breath. Cauli saw Chi Chi fall over to the floor. Kakorroto looked shocked then he started to bang against the barrier. He felt it start to buckle underneath him and he hissed. "Vegeta, it's getting weaker, we can break through now!" "It's breaking!" Cherri shouted watching cracks go through the barrier. Chi Chi's eyes closed and the barrier shattered into a million pieces. "Shit!" Carrit said punching a guy in the face. "You!" She shouted to a group of girls "Go over there and try to hold them off while we finish here!" They all nodded and flew towards where Kakorroto and Vegeta were. Cauli watched as the girls flew and stopped in front of them. Celipa held her breath as she watched the Prince's actions. "So you'll attack me?" Vegeta said to the group of young girls. They all hesitated for a second before one girl spoke up. "You never gave a damn about any of us…but they did. They fought for us, and they brought us back to our former glory." The others all nodded firmly. "You are our Prince, but they…they respect us! Our loyalty belongs to the royal family…but our respect…it lies with the princess, Lunch and Chi Chi." Vegeta frowned at them.

They all got ready to defend themselves. Cauli narrowed her eyes and then got up and flew over to where the other girls were standing. "Cauli!" Celipa said and flew over to her. Cauli bent down to pick Chi Chi up and then smiled down at her. "I'm so proud of you." Cauli whispered stroking Chi Chi's hair. Vegeta snorted at Cauli then said "Celipa, get out of here. You just got pregnant; I don't feel like killing your brats." What he meant was he owed her too much to destroy her dream come true. "I owe your mate a lot." Celipa replied "We all do. If it were anyone else I wouldn't hesitate to kill them for you." Then she got into a defensive crouch "But it's them." She finished. Kakorroto looked over at Cauli, then down at Chi Chi. She looked at him with a blank look. Vegeta shifted and one of girls threw a small ki blast. Toma shouted "Celipa what the hell are you doing?" "Showing my gratitude!" She shouted back. Vegeta looked surprised for a second then he snarled at them. He got ready to fire a galic gun, but a young female named Occli kicked him in his gut. The other girls saw her attack and followed her lead ganging up on the prince. Bardock flew over to Cauli's side and looked down at Chi Chi. She was in a deep sleep totally oblivious to what was going on. The mated women looked on not aiding either side. Tano shouted "Go after Kakorroto too! If we can beat them we can continue onto Earth!" Kakorroto growled at the group of females that went after him.

"Damn it there's no end to it!" Kakorroto blocked one girls punch to be blasted by another girls ki blast. Most of the females that were attacking him knew who he was. They were girls from his own village of Perthamboy, and other close by villages. While the hits he suffered weren't life threatening, they did hurt. These third class girls are pretty damn tough. "Kikohou!" Kakorroto let out an enraged yell as the attack slammed into his side knocking him over. Lunch stood behind the group of girls. She smirked at him. "Good, so I can hurt you." Radditz saw Lunch fly back into the fight and went to retrieve her when a group of girls blocked his path. Vegeta saw Lunch and shouted "Where is my woman?" Lunch snarled "She's safe from you!" Vegeta knocked a girl out then pushed another one away before he was within two feet of Lunch. "Kikohou!" Lunch shouted letting the attack hit Vegeta. He was blasted back a couple of feet before shouting "That's it!" "Here he goes." Carrit said "He's going super!" Yam and Cherri looked up from Napa. "Everybody get back!" Tano shouted and the girls moved back a few feet as Vegeta glowed and his aura shot straight up the roof. In return to his going super the girls raised their power levels to maximum and surprised the men. Most of them were upper second class and bordering on elite, the others were now elite. They all stood waiting for him to attack. The men wisely stood back with the mated women. Lunch frowned at Vegeta. _"Leave it to him to flaunt an advantage. Still…Bulma's safe as long as she doesn't come out too."_ Celipa stood with the other girls. "Watch his speed, and try not to be directly in front of him!" They all nodded and waited. Their tails showing the anxiety that their faces didn't.

The girls watched him and waited. He suddenly attacked and they disappeared from his view. He could sense where they were though and used his ki to blow them away. The girls screamed as his ki burned their skin. Lunch gasped then moved out of the way. Celipa grabbed the girls and tossed them to the side. She fired a strong ki blast at Vegeta which he promptly sent back her way. She moved out of the way and then moved back. "Damn, I didn't think they would be this strong…Kakorroto, let's finish this and get back home." Kakorroto nodded and went super as well. Lunch cursed then flew straight at him. "Lunch! Don't!" Cauli said Radditz cursed and went after her. Kakorroto saw Lunch flying his way and let his energy push her back into Radditz's waiting arms. Tano said "They're so damn strong…I want to be that strong."

Now Carrit, Tano and a handful of girls stood between them going back down to Vegeta. They stared at Vegeta and Kakorroto. "We need her, we need her to win this." Carrit murmured looking over at Chi Chi's prone body. "Still for their sake… we've got to try." Tano nodded her head. All of the injured women stood up. All of them raised their hands and began to form ki blasts. Vegeta scowled at them they were actually going to fire. "Now!" Tano and Celipa shouted. The girls all let loose their ki blasts, at least a hundred went barreling towards Kakorroto and Vegeta.

"Did we get them?" Tano said as smoke billowed. "I hope we didn't kill them." Parsni whispered. The smoke cleared and all of the girls let out surprised gasps and cries. Kakorroto and Vegeta both stood without a scratch. "Kami they're so strong." Lunch said with a gasp "…then how strong is Chi Chi?" Yam collapsed to her knees. "Impossible." She said in a whisper. "We are going back to Vegeta…now! Does anyone have any objections?" Vegeta said with a snort. All of the women glared at him. Mated and unmated. They all looked at him angrily and got ready to fire again, they surprised yet again. Bulma shouted "Stop!" She flew down to the others. "Stop." She said again. "Smart girl, you see who is the dominant person in this relationship." "You asshole I'm not doing this for you!" The women said "Why princess?" Bulma frowned and then said. "There's no point in trying to get anywhere to fight Frieza if our strength is going to be exhausted by the time we get there." She turned to Vegeta. "I take full responsibility for what happened. No body else needs to be punished." "Bulma!" Lunch cried. Bulma said "Forget about it, it's not like I won't try again."

She turned to the women, "Don't worry I meant what I said when you get to Earth you'll be treated as equals." Vegeta snarled and grabbed Bulma's hand. "Like I'll ever let you out of my sight again." "I'm going back to Earth, Vegeta." she said in a dangerous voice. "If Frieza destroys Earth I'll die." "We're still with you princess. We know who has our best interests in mind." The girls all said. He pulled Bulma to him and began what seemed like an examination of sorts. She blushed as he touched her stomach and checked over her. "I'm fine." She snapped. He gave her a look that made her quiet down then lifted her up over his shoulder. "We will be returning to the planet, and you can all tell my father who you respect." "Fine by us." They all answered crossing their arms. "If they attacked you, what makes you think they're afraid of "father"." Bulma said with a snort. He flew up to the control room with her and then walked inside and closed the door. He lifted his hand up and let it drop against Bulma's ass. She hissed in pain and he smirked at her.

Then he deposited her into the pilot's seat. He stood behind her. She scowled as she guided the ship back towards planet Vegeta. "Don't you care that my planet is going to be destroyed? My family is going to die." She stated in what seemed like a business tone. "That will get me very stressed and very upset. It will drain my energy. Might cause me a miscarriage or could even end up killing me." He placed his arms on her shoulders. "I'll make you forget all about them." She let out a deep sigh. "I'll see Chi Chi get stressed, see her loose her baby, possibly die, watch Kakorroto die, and that won't be good for me either." Vegeta frowned. "Didn't you want to kill Frieza?" She said icily. "I don't want you involved." He stated. "So then do it for me, save my planet for me!" She cried. "Kami what's so hard about that? You'll make me happy and get rid of the cold family at the same time." "You'll stay here?" He asked. "Yes." Bulma answered with a sigh. "Chi Chi will refuse to stay though."

Vegeta frowned at that. "Since when have you given a damn about Chi Chi?" Vegeta just glared at her. "She's a strong woman, she'll make great warriors." "Her family produces girls." Bulma said with a smile. "His family produces boys." Vegeta replied. "The women are keeping their units." Bulma stated matter of factly. "We'll see what father says." Bulma yawned and said "Good I'm tired." Back downstairs the women stood as far away from the men as they could be and were now talking amongst themselves. "Bulma said she's going to take the blame." Lunch said biting her lip. The others sighed. Chi Chi turned over in Bardock's arms and let out a small whimper. "I forget how young she is." Celipa said looking over at Chi Chi. "Years younger." "She's so damn strong for her age and species." They all nodded in agreement.


	29. Coming Home to Fight

Bulma stood in front of King Vegeta as he glared at her angrily. "I don't regret it." She said with her head held high. "I'd do it again to save my planet." He glared at her for a second. "You said to place the blame on you?" "Yes." Bulma said with a nod. Without warning King Vegeta backhanded Bulma across the face. Prince Vegeta glared at his father as Bulma slid across the floor. He knew it was a good thing Chi Chi was still out of it; otherwise she would've killed him. Lunch however was more than ready to take Chi Chi's place in that matter. "Don't you put your fucking hand on her!" Lunch shouted getting ready to blast the King with a kikohou. King Vegeta glanced at Lunch and smirked. "Now this one was loose cannon. Think you could take me on little girl?" "I think I could wipe the floor with your sorry a-." Radditz clamped his hand over Lunch's mouth. King Vegeta glared down at Bulma as she stood back up and spit blood from her mouth. Vegeta smirked at the way she glared back at the King with a defiant face. Maybe she had learned some good things from Chi Chi after all.

King Vegeta glared at his daughter. "My son has agreed to go to your pathetic little planet and kill Frieza. I doubt that he is doing it for them, but leaving Frieza alive isn't beneficial to this empire." "Fine." Bulma snapped rubbing her cheek. King Vegeta growled a warning to her. She just narrowed her eyes right back at him. "What about my units?" Her mate raised an eyebrow at Bulma. Seemed like the sayain child she was carrying was getting to her. "Your units are yours." King Vegeta said with a snarl. "My son and Kakorroto can keep them in line, so enjoy them." "You'll regret that one day." Lunch hissed. From the way she said it, Vegeta betted it would be someday soon. "Yes...he will." Someone said weakly from the doorway. "Chi Chi!" Bulma said in a gasp. "You should be lying down!" Lunch said sharply running towards her. "Couldn't stay asleep, so we lost huh?" She said standing up. Kakorroto looked over at her and his eyes promised pain. She cringed then allowed Lunch to sit her down by a window. Bulma looked over at Kakorroto and then at Chi Chi. "How's the baby?" She said ignoring the others. "It's fine." Chi Chi said rubbing her stomach. "I ate half of the food in the house though." Radditz growled at that. "We're going to your stupid backwater planet." Vegeta said to Chi Chi. She looked relieved by this. "When?" She said getting up from the window sill. "Two days from now." Kakorroto said taking her into his arms. She yawned and then leaned against him. "Well this calls for a party." Bulma said with a smile. "Party?" Everyone else in the room said Bulma nodded She touched her cheek again and said "I got my way once again."

Chi Chi smiled weakly at Bulma then sighed. "Two days, that should be enough time for me to get my strength back, and get there before Frieza does." Lunch frowned, "You should try to warn your father and the King. The military should be able to hold out for a little while." "Yeah the military has nukes." Bulma said nodding in agreement. "Yeah." Chi Chi and Lunch said both nodding. The men watched as the girls conversed. Then Chi Chi's eyes narrowed. "I'm, not really worried about Frieza you know." "Huh?" Bulma and Lunch said She shook her head. 'I met Koola." "Wait, you saw the older cold brother!" Kakorroto said She nodded "He was there on Namek." King Vegeta said "You didn't fight him?" Chi Chi said "No, he doesn't seem to hold much love for Frieza, I tricked him into thinking that Frieza was up against him. Frieza is not a big problem, as long as we get to earth on time he will be taken out easily. I'm more worried about Koola."

"Koola is stronger than Frieza." Radditz said "He thinks differently than the rest of his pathetic family though. Might not even show up to earth." Bulma frowned then said "I'm hungry." "Yeah, me too." Chi Chi said rubbing her still mostly flat stomach. Lunch let out a laugh then Radditz wrapped his arms around her waist. "When we come back you will stop taking those pills." He said in a command. She frowned at this but didn't argue either. Chi Chi pushed herself out of Kakorroto's arms. "I need food…now." Bulma nodded her agreement and the two of them flew off to the kitchen. "No…Radditz I don't think so." Lunch said with a shake of her head. "Not for a long time no freaking way…" Radditz snarled and then he said "Fine." With that he took off. Lunch blinked for a second then made a fist with her hands. She noticed that she was now alone in a roomful of men, and they were all looking at her. She looked around then moved closer to Kakorroto. He glanced down at her then smirked. He knew exactly where Radditz had gone; and if he knew Lunch as well as he think he did it was going to be a nasty fight. Sure enough Radditz flew back in half an hour later with a bottle of little white pills. "Radditz." Lunch said angrily. "Don't you dare…" King and Prince Vegeta watched with interest as Radditz crushed the bottle in his hands. Soon the pills were nothing more than white dust. He smirked at Lunch as he blew the powder towards her fast. Lunch's fist clenched even tighter as the dust hit her nostrils. Then it started to tickle her nose. "Shit the last thing I need is for the other side to come out." She rubbed her nose quickly. Then she flew at Radditz and punched him in his mouth shouting "You idiot!" The force of the punch knocked him backwards past the King and prince. She landed right next to King Vegeta and panted angrily. Radditz rubbed his jaw then glared at her. "What the fuck are you glaring at, you idiot! You're the one that destroyed my birth control! Like Millie isn't enough to take care of! Having a mini version of you is going to be hell!"

Radditz growled at her. "Shut up!" Lunch shouted and stomped her foot, a trait that Prince Vegeta noted all earth women share; and sayain women seemed to pick up. "Like hell I will!" Radditz shouted back. "I'll make you shut up!" Lunch retorted. The others in the room were having a ball watching Lunch and Radditz argue, and there were no other meddling women to interfere like they always tended to do. "Let's see you do it." Radditz said his voice starting to take on a manipulative edge. Lunch scowled at him then said "outside…NOW!" "Now this was getting really interesting." Lunch flew past him and out the window, Radditz and the others followed. Lunch landed on a balcony and Radditz landed down on the ground. Lunch glared at him and he glared right back. Then she stood waiting for him to attack. Radditz growled and she surprised him by growling right back. "Yeah it's annoying isn't it?" She snapped. He snarled at her and then disappeared. "Shit!" She ducked out of instinct but Radditz knew she was going to do this and caught her right on her ass. She let out an angered shout as she flew up. Radditz smirked at her as she stopped herself and flew back down. She tried to kick him but he disappeared again. He reappeared and tried to kick her but all he got was her after image. She surprised him with a kick to the back. He flew past Kakorroto and the others landed on his back hard.

Lunch landed back on top of the balcony she stood on. Radditz got up growling. Vegeta let out a laugh saying "Looks like she's getting the better of you." Radditz sneered at that then flew back up. He was the dominant one in this relationship. Lunch dodged his charge and then spun around to kick him but he grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the ground. He landed on top of her but she rolled him over so that she was on top of him. He blasted her off of him. Kakorroto and Prince Vegeta moved aside as Lunch flew back towards them. She was slammed against the very same balcony that she stood atop moments earlier. "Bastard!" She shouted in a rage flying right back towards him. He grabbed her in midair and slammed her back on the ground. She let out a sharp cry then shouted "Son of a bitch! Kikohou!" This time Radditz was blasted against the balcony. "I swear they remind me of Bardock and Cauli." Kakorroto said losing interest quickly. King Vegeta seemed to disagree as he watched with growing amusement. "Radditz is going to win." Prince Vegeta said "Get up, she's too pissed off to fight straight." Radditz stood up and brushed the dirt out of his long hair. Lunch stood waiting for him. She looked like she was getting tired of this fight and geared up for another Kikohou. Radditz wanted to get this fight over with he had the sudden urge to have Lunch under him. She saw him coming and frog hopped over him. She blasted him again and he landed in the dirt. She landed behind him and let out a small laugh. She pushed her sweaty bangs away from her hair and bent down. Big mistake as Radditz grabbed her and pinned her down. She tried to kick him off of her but he held her fast. "I win." Radditz said bending down crushing his lips against hers. Kakorroto chuckled as he heard Lunch's indignant cries. "Pervert!" Lunch shouted once her mouth was free.

"You know, and you love it." Radditz said in a voice that was reserved for her alone. She shivered at this. He picked her up and carted her away while she was still shouting curses. "Now that reminds me of Toma and Celipa." King Vegeta said with a huge smirk. He turned to leave since the show was apparently over. Kakorroto and Vegeta both headed down to the palace's kitchens where Chi Chi and Bulma were stuffing their faces. That changed once their respective mates arrived. They pushed their plates away and then stood up. "So, Bulma, I'll see you later, theirs a few things I have to get from perthamboy before we take off." Bulma nodded. "See you later Chi." Chi Chi took off without a word to Kakorroto who followed directly behind her.

Radditz dropped Lunch on the bed and ripped off everything she had on. She yelled angrily as she did it and her usually deep voice went up a few octaves before he pressed his mouth against hers and slipped a finger down her body. He smirked as he tested her. As much as she hated being dominated it seemed to turn her on as well. She bucked underneath him and tried to end up on top. She was slammed back down onto the bed. The wind was knocked right out of her. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she looked up again Radditz was naked and his fingers reached for a pebbled peak. She let out a small groan then gasped as his mouth went down to give the other some attention. His other hand trailed down further accompanied by his tail and she twitched and writhed underneath him. "Ra-Radditz!" She whined out. He chuckled as he released her chest and moved his finger and tail away from him. Lunch let out a frustrated whimper then let out a huge moan when Radditz slid his body down hers and graced her with his tongue. She bucked underneath him again and was pressed flat down against the bed.

Chi Chi and Kakorroto landed in time to hear Lunch cry out Kami's name. They heard Radditz growl then another cry this time she called out Radditz's name. Chi Chi blushed while Kakorroto turned to her with a smirk on his face. Lunch let out another gasp as she neared her climax. "Who do you belong to?" Radditz ask looking up at her. She let out an angered groan and hissed "Fuck you!" He smirked at her then stood up. Lunch let out an irritated whine then put her own hands down her body. Radditz grabbed them and repeated his question. She let out another groan and then tried to relieve the aching throb by rubbing against him. He moved away from her. "Please…." she cried. He smirked at her just answer the question. "No!" She said he smirked at her then teased her with his finger bringing her to the edge again and then stopping. She let out another cry then he again asked "Who do you belong to?" She shook her head stubbornly. He smirked at her then blew on her. She gasped as tears started to fall from her eyes. "You." She whispered. "Who!" Radditz said leaning down. "You!" She yelled then he smirked and rewarded her by continuing his ministrations. She shivered against him as yelled out his name loud enough for the entire village to hear. He chuckled at her as joined with her.

Kakorroto laughed in his own room as he heard the entire exchange between Lunch and Radditz. Shivers were going down Chi Chi's spine. She'd heard every word that Radditz had said, the walls were really too thin. She glanced over at Kakorroto and it seemed like he enjoyed himself. Chi Chi backed away from him as his eyes locked with hers. "Don't you dare!" Chi Chi shouted at Kakorroto "You stay right where you are!" He smirked at her then disappeared. He came up behind her and pulled her against her. She gasped as his lips touched her neck. "No." she said softly. He lifted her and laid her down gently. "Relax, you know I'm not going to hurt you." Chi Chi frowned at him, but accepted his kisses. He kept his touches light and gentle, soon he had her whimpering and crying for him. Both reached their peaks at the same time, and both feel into a satisfied sleep. Lunch rested against Radditz's chest. He smirked down at her and touched her stomach. She regarded him lazily. "You're amazing." "Yes I know." Radditz replied. Lunch flipped him off and then rolled over. "I'm worried." She said finally. He looked down at Lunch, "I'm afraid we won't get to earth on time." Radditz put a comforting arm on her back. "We'll make it, we're leaving soon." Lunch nodded. "Millie will stay with mom right?" "Yeah." Radditz replied. "I'd tell you to stay too, but I know that's not going to happen." "Damn straight." Lunch replied snuggling against Radditz's chest. Both of them smirked when they heard Chi Chi let out a small whine and Kakorroto grunt in response.

"We'll be back within a month father." Prince Vegeta said "Fine." King Vegeta said "Just don't come back without making sure that bastard is dead this time." "Take care of my mate." Vegeta said seeing Bulma standing next to King Vegeta. "She'll have Celipa and Cauli to keep her company, and she'll await your return." King Vegeta said Bulma turned away from Vegeta to hide her tears, she couldn't believe she was sad to see the little prick go, but she was. Lunch and Chi Chi went to comfort her. "We'll be back soon don't worry Bulma." "I'm not…it's just…" Bulma said then turned away biting her lip. "I'll be fine." She replied. "Vegeta, can you come here for a minute." He snorted but walked over to Bulma. She grabbed his hand and she dragged him away from the prying eyes of the others. "What do you want woma-." Bulma surprised him when she jumped on top of him and kissed him. Lately she seemed to be showing affection for him, but this really had him stumped. "Vegeta." she said pulling back. "Please come back to me! I need you, I admit it don't leave me alone!" "Relax woman, nothing is going to happen to me." "I love you." He smirked at her and pulled her close. "I told you that you would." he whispered. "…don't you love me?" Bulma whispered back. He frowned at her but bent down to kiss her again. "I understand. Come back to me damn it!" Vegeta released her and smirked at her. "Don't take over my entire planet while I'm gone, I don't want to kill you." She smiled at him and wiped her eyes. "Get lost you jerk."

Chi Chi and Lunch waved goodbye to Bulma, then went into the floating city. Every unmated female on the planet was inside the ship along with a few of the unmated men. They were several hundred strong heading towards earth. Napa, Yucci, Panboukin, Tano and Carrit had come along for the fighting. Celipa and Toma opted to stay out of this fight. Chi Chi and Lunch were in the control room with Vegeta and Kakorroto. "Papa." Chi Chi said softly "I'm not sure if I'm going to make it in time, tell Piccolo and Krillen to be ready." The Ox King nodded and said "I'll make sure the entire world's military is alerted." "Good." Chi Chi said with a firm nod. "I'm brining more people with me, mostly females, they'll need places to live." The Ox King smirked at her. "You always have to bring someone home don't you? We have plenty of room in the palace and the town around it." Chi Chi smiled brightly at her father. He just rubbed his beard. "Where is Bulma?" He asked finally. "She stayed on planet Vegeta, she's pregnant so…" "You are too." Ox said with a frown "You shouldn't be fighting." Her gaze shifted back to Kakorroto then she smiles. "I'll be fine papa." He glared at her. She sighed then said "I just wanted to make sure you'd all be ready before hand; Frieza is already close to the solar system." Ox nodded. "We'll be fine here, just be careful." Chi Chi bowed her head once. "Yes papa." Then she turned back to Lunch. She bit her lip. "We won't make it in time."

"I know." Chi Chi said with a frown. "But if they'll have a halfway decent chance if we tell them ahead of time, they'll get the people to safety." Vegeta snorted. "What a pathetic planet, can't even defend itself." Chi Chi and Lunch both turned to glare at him. Lunch bit the inside of her cheek and Chi Chi bit her lip to keep the words. _"Your planet was destroyed by Frieza."_ Lunch and ChiChi both thought. Chi Chi frowned. "I'm hungry, I'm going to head to the kitchens and then I'm going to train." Lunch nodded and then said "I'll come with you." Once both girls left Kakorroto frowned. "I didn't want her to fight." "Well it's too late for that Kakorroto." Vegeta said "We'll probably need her strength, especially if Koola is involved." Kakorroto said "If Koola lays a hand on her I'll kill him." Vegeta thought about Bulma. "Alright Kakorroto, I'll try to keep your stupid harpy out of the fighting, We'll need the soldiers she produces anyhow." Chi Chi sat down in the ships huge kitchen and piled food onto her plate. She downed all of it she could while Lunch stood by watching incuriously. "Oh thank Kami." Chi Chi sighed. "I was so hungry." Lunch just nodded. "So, let's go do some sparring, we have to work on your strength before you get to earth, it's going to be a nasty fight."

They went down towards the bottom level of the ship where most of the unmated females were. "Chi Chi, if Kakorroto sees you training." Yam began. "If he sees me training he will do well to shut the hell up and back off." Chi Chi finished with a nod of her head. The other women chuckled as Chi Chi began to do some kata. Lunch shrugged and followed her lead. Radditz sat down in the same large room with the girls and watched as Lunch and Chi Chi began to spar. They stopped for a moment after Chi Chi had knocked Lunch down while Chi Chi could explain what Lunch had done wrong and how she could improve her moves. After another short bout Lunch managed to knock Chi Chi down. Chi Chi smiled and said "Good, you're getting better everyday. You're almost elite." Lunch blushed and beamed. Radditz stood up and said "Chi Chi." She looked over at him. He frowned at her saying "You should be resting right now, not sparring." Chi Chi's eyes hardened. "Back off Radditz, I'm not a baby I can take care of myself." Radditz snorted. "You little idiot." He stated coldly. She glared at him for a second before turning away and leaving him to watch. Lunch smiled at Chi Chi before they started another set of spars. Cherri and Parsni watched them fight. "One day I'm going to be as strong as Chi Chi." Cherri declared. Napa snorted. "You need to get to elite status first girl; you're barely middle second class." Cherri sneered at her father before taking off. Yam and Parsni shook their heads before taking off after her. "You're such an asshole Napa." Lunch declared. Yucci let out a bark of laughter then said "Yes, that he is." Napa pulled Yucci close to him and said "Shut up woman, you belong to this asshole." "Oh yeah, like I had a choice." She replied.

Kakorroto came down to the training room and saw Chi Chi sparring with Lunch. He let out a low growl as he strode over to here. "Here we go." Carrit sighed as she saw Kakorroto heading to Chi Chi. Tano nodded and sat down on the floor. "Let's watch." "What the hell are you doing?" Kakorroto hissed at Chi Chi. "What does it look like? Or are you blind and stupid!" Chi Chi retorted. Lunch wisely backed away to stand at Radditz's side. "I thought I told you not do anymore fighting unless it was necessary!" He shouted at her. She glared at him then said "I was training Lunch, and it was totally necessary you asshole! Stop yelling at me like that who the hell do you think you are!" "I'm your mate damn it and what I say goes!" Kakorroto shouted back. "Oh really?" Chi Chi snarled as she took up a battle stance. "Let's see you make me do what you say!" Lunch sighed then glared at Radditz "And you want me to be pregnant? Like hell I will!" Radditz smirked at her then turned back to Kakorroto. Chi Chi started to shriek loudly at Kakorroto that she was a grown woman and she's do as she pleased and if he didn't like it he could kiss her ass. Kakorroto argued back that she was his mate and she should do what he said "What! How dare you! You're my mate not my father, let's get that straight right now I'll do what I want, and need. I need to train you idiot! I'll be fighting when we reach earth! I need to gain some more strength!" "You don't need to do a damn thing but eat and conserve your energy for the real battle!" He snarled back at her. She frowned at him. "You're still tired from making that barrier to hold me and Vegeta inside of! So go sit down, shut up and rest!" He said angrily. Lunch sighed then said "Maybe you should rest for a little while Chi Chi, a break won't harm you." Chi Chi turned to glare at Lunch who blinked then smiled at her. "You should rest and try to relax for now; we'll need all of your strength during the big fight." Chi Chi backed down from her battle stance. She glared at Kakorroto before walKing past him without another word. She headed out of the room.

Lunch let out a small sigh, she felt like she'd averted a nuclear war. Napa started to laugh loudly and slapped Kakorroto on the back. "That girl is a little spitfire." "You should know that Napa, she kicked your ass from here to next week back when you fought her." Lunch said with a huge grin. Napa shrugged "She ranks number three right now, she wasn't bad back then either." "She always ranked three when it came to you guys." Lunch said gesturing towards him and Panboukin. Yucci laughed at them both then left the room. Lunch stretched then said "Radditz, come spar with me." Radditz smirked at his woman and then got into a defensive stance.

Chi Chi lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She could sense Frieza's ki off in the distance a few days ahead of them. With the ships engines full and going at full speed, they could hopefully close that gap to a day and a half. She shivered and a couple of tears slipped down her face knowing that more people would die. "I just hope they can hold out for a little longer…Kami I swear I'll destroy Frieza this time when I see him…" She felt something move in her stomach and she sighed. She rubbed her stomach and the fluttering stopped. "Don't worry; I'll protect you too sweetheart, nothing will happen to you." For a second she could see a fleeting image of a small boy with a furry tail wrapped around his waist, he looked like a spitting image of Kakorroto. Another image passed through her head when she saw an older boy with his hair in a spiky ponytail clutching a small sword. Then finally a baby girl with huge dark eyes that matched her own. She opened her eyes with a startled look. "Kakorroto, did you see that?" "What? You mean the brats? Sometimes sayain women have visions of their children before they give birth, I guess this goes for earth woman carrying half sayain brats too."

"I'm worried, we're not going to make it back to my planet in time, a lot of people are going to die, again." "Relax, Lunch was working on the engines earlier, she and Bulma were talking over vid phone. Turns out we'll get there at least half a day earlier than we thought." "What are you doing" "Sparring with Vegeta." "I want you here with me, I'm lonely." "Go to sleep, I'll be there when you open your eyes again." With that comfort Chi Chi closed her eyes again and did fall into a deep sleep.

Lunch wiped her face and then glanced at the engines, after sitting idling in the middle of space for a couple of hours she managed to get the engines running sixty five percent faster than they would've before. Radditz stood there smirking at her with his tail twitching because he knew that she would need a bath. Her green eyes glinted at him as she let out a small breath. Some of the dirt and grease on her face fell forward and tickled her nose. She let out a hearty sneeze as Radditz rushed over to her. She looked up at him with large blue eyes then blushed. She didn't know what had changed, but now even while she was switched both sides of her seemed to be aware of what was going on, and while this side of her wasn't head over heels for Radditz, she did seem to care for him and felt safe with him. He looked over at her then shrugged. "You're dirty." he said to her. She nodded at him picking up her tools. He helped her gather them up then said "You still remember everything Chi Chi taught you right?" She nodded at him again with her wide dark blue eyes focused on him.

"C'mon let's go to the showers then we can go see how Chi Chi and Kakorroto are doing." "Ok Radditz." She said in a soft voice. She followed him out of the engine room and through the training floor. Parsni and Yam waved over to Lunch, they'd seen her before when she reverted to what the liked to call Lunch-lite. She still had some of the inner fire, but it was buried deeper inside, this was the weaker, but more feminine side of Lunch. "I'm scared Radditz." Radditz started because when Lunch was in this form she always chose to speak vocally, she usually ignored the bond that they shared. "I know." he replied "I can feel your anxiety." She sighed as they landed in front of their living quarters. "I don't want anyone to die." Radditz shrugged at her saying "They can always be wished back with both sets of the dragonballs." She walked towards the small showers and took off her headband. Then she started taking off her clothing and Radditz followed suit.

"If I died a horrible death the first time and second time, then I'd prefer to stay dead, wouldn't you?" She replied softly stepping under the warm spray of water. She soaped up her body and let the water wash it away. Once she did that Radditz grabbed her and pressed her against his chest. "You don't need to worry; we'll take care of everything." Lunch closed her eyes and leaned on him. She let out a soft sigh as his tail caressed her stomach. Then she pushed herself out of his embrace and washed her hair. He glanced down at her as she washed it off and she pouted, "I miss mom." Radditz smirked down at Lunch because in this form Cauli seemed to be her personal hero. Then again he knew from the little bit of information that he gathered about her past, Lunch was abandoned by her real mother. Cauli seemed like a logical choice for a hero. "Radditz, Blondie is scared to have kids, just a little, the birth scares her." Lunch said softly. "She does want to have your kids though." Radditz looked a little more than shocked by that admission but he pulled her back into the embrace he had her in before. She looked up at him then closed her eyes. They both climbed out of the shower a moment later and walked out into their bedroom. To both their surprise Kakorroto and Vegeta were waiting for them. Lunch gasped and hid behind Radditz.

He looked behind him then realized that in this form she didn't have the same fearlessness when it came to the prince as she did in her other form. "I see she reverted back to the weak form." Lunch blushed behind him then she frowned. Kakorroto looked over at Lunch and could see that she was naked behind Radditz. Radditz let out a small growl warning his little brother to keep his eyes to himself. Kakorroto and Vegeta smirked. Vegeta then said "Radditz, get dressed and head over to the engine room, the ships is starting to veer off course."

Radditz let out a small growl then Lunch said, "I'll take care of it Prince Vegeta, let me get dressed first and I'll right the ship." Vegeta nodded and said "See that you do." Lunch bowed her head once and said "Of course." "I've got to get back to Chi Chi, I'll see you all tomorrow downstairs." Kakorroto said as he left the room followed by Vegeta. Lunch tossed on a pair of pajamas then pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "I'll be right back Radditz, I'm tired and I'll be going to sleep right after." Radditz nodded at her as she flew off. Kakorroto found Chi Chi asleep and decided that it would be best to join her, he'd need to save his strength for the upcoming battle. Apparently just about everyone on the ship was having the same thoughts, because for the next twenty four hours the ship was completely silent save a few people going coming and going for food and water. It was almost peaceful, almost until the call came in…

Yam was in the control room when a transmission came in. She let out a startled gasp when King Cold's face appeared on the screen. He saw her lithe form stretched out on one of the chairs and smirked. "Where is your prince?" He sneered at her. She let out a small growl and King Cold graced her with a small smirk. "Nice fiery attitude, I'll need to remember your face." "What for?" Yam said with a snarl. "To add you to my harem of course." He replied taking a sip of his wine. "Now get your prince!" Yam sneered at him but scrambled to find Vegeta none the less. Her yells alerted the entire ship about the incoming transmission. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he heard Yam yelling for him and he flew up and hissed "Be quiet and go get Kakorroto, try to keep him from bringing Chi Chi." Yam bowed and flew throughout the ship looking for the couple. Vegeta flew up to the control room with Radditz, Napa, and Yucci following behind. "What the fuck do you want?" Vegeta said with a hiss. "I wanted to show you how close we are to your mate's home world." He smirked as the view panned out to show a blue spark in an endless sea of black.

"See that blue star there? That's earth, very soon it will be no more. I'm sure you'll mate will love that." Laughter filled the background and Frieza emerged saying "I'll see that all of you monkeys fry!" They all narrowed his eyes at him as Vegeta said "We'll see who's going to die." Then he let out a huge smirk. "I'll bet it's going to be you, you freak!" Kakorroto flew into the room at that moment with Chi Chi chattering angrily behind him about him trying to ditch her. Vegeta looked back and then frowned deeply. "Frieza!" Chi Chi said seeing him on the screen. He looked over at her then sneered at her. "It's you barbarian bitch." "My, you look different." Chi Chi said with a small smile. King Cold glanced at Chi Chi then licked his lips. "No Frieza, I don't think you'll be killing that one." Chi Chi blinked then looked over at Kakorroto. "Where's Koola?" She said surprising everyone. Frieza sneered and King cold shrugged "Have something for my elder son barbarian queen?" Chi Chi gazed at him icily then said "I'll warn you once, leave my planet alone, if you harm anyone you will regret it."

"Harm anyone? I'm going to destroy every last person on that mud ball starting with your father!" Everyone watched as Chi Chi said "If you even breathe on my father, I'll make you regret the day they found your remains floating in space. You and your father. This time I'll make sure not a molecule is left of you." Someone placed their hand on Chi Chi's shoulder and she turned back to look at who. Yucci was looking at her and shaking her head indicating that Chi Chi shouldn't be getting worked up. So Chi Chi quieted down. Vegeta smirked and said "So you heard her." "I did, which is precisely why I plan on taking her with me when I destroy the rest of you." Kakorroto snarled and said "For that, I'll be the one to kill you." Frieza actually took a step back and King Cold looked at his son in surprise then he looked back at Kakorroto. "Ah I see so he was the one who left you in such a poor shape. So you're a super sayain." Kakorroto glared at him. Frieza then started to smirk. "We're two days away from earth now. It'll be fun to destroy every town village and city, one by one. Starting with the main Kingdom." Chi Chi gritted her teeth and then she hissed "Touch anyone and your death will be long and painful. I won't hold back any energy this time Frieza." "Neither will I barbarian bitch, I'll kill everyone you hold dear starting with the King."

Chi Chi bit her lip in anger then said "I've already warned you Frieza take my warning seriously, it will be the last one you receive." "Two days Chi Chi." Frieza replied with a smirk. "That's how long your planet has to live." Chi Chi said nothing else as she left the room. "We'll be seeing you soon." King Cold said as the transmission ended. Yucci snarled then said "I swear seeing him dead would be so satisfying." Napa said "I can think of something else that would be satisfying too." Vegeta left the control room as well, he was just glad that his loud mouthed mate was safe on his home planet. **_"The battle looked like it was going to get ugly."_** He thought about Chi Chi. **_"That girl was a huge target for both Frieza and Cold, Shit she'd even met Koola."_** Kakorroto went to the room that he and Chi Chi were sharing and found that Lunch was already there with Chi Chi. "I'm so worried Lunch." Chi Chi said lying with her head in Lunch's lap. "I know that even with your modifications to the engines they're going to beat us to earth." "Don't forget that Piccolo and Kami are there, and Krillen. They can buy us some time at least." Lunch replied stroking her hair. "There's always hope, as long as there's dragonballs." "I just don't want anyone else to die. It killed me the first time my father died, if not for Kakorroto and you I don't know what I would've done." "This time we'll get him and we'll kill him." Lunch said in a soft voice. "Then maybe we could relax for a couple of days before the almighty prince hurries back to planet Vegeta." "Don't you want to go back?" Chi Chi asked looking up at her. "Of course, Bulma is there, and so is mom." Chi Chi nodded starting to close her eyes. Lunch saw her falling asleep and started to sing softly.

Kakorroto stood in the doorway watching as Chi Chi was being lulled into a deep sleep. Lunch stroked her hair and sang, knowing that she'd need the rest. Once Chi Chi was asleep Lunch eased up from Chi Chi and replaced her lap with a pillow. She jumped when she saw Kakorroto standing there. "Radditz is waiting for you." He said to her. Lunch said "Ok then I'm heading that way now." Radditz came to the door and said "I'm here, now let's get some rest. Why didn't you come back to the room?" He asked her as they made their way back to the room. "Chi Chi needed me." Lunch replied. "She's worried." "When doesn't that girl worry?" Radditz replied walking into their room and climbing into the bed. "Chi Chi doesn't like death. The engines will get us there quicker, but most of the planet is probably going to be destroyed when we do get there. She knows that but it's not an easy thing to accept. Seeing your home world destroyed." Lunch buried her head in her hands. "It's not an easy thing to deal with." Radditz looked down at her. "We'll take care of it." Radditz said pulling her into an embrace that she found comforting. "You didn't eat today." Lunch said "Too much to do, not enough time I'll eat tomorrow." He replied. Lunch made a discontented noise but didn't try to get up. She learned the hard way that more often than not she'd end up only tiring herself out into a deep sleep. "I'll eat tomorrow." he said again then laid back and closed his eyes. Lunch placed her head on his chest and followed him into dreamland.

Chi Chi awoke the next morning with a gasp. She'd seen the dream that she had before once again. Kakorroto was up and beside her in an instant. "I've got to tell them to be ready, Frieza's going to land on earth within the next twenty four hours." That was all she said before she blasted out of the room. Kakorroto followed her out of the room and caught up to her as she got the Ox King on the line. "Papa, listen Frieza will be landing on the planet tomorrow, can you have the ships ready to go?" Ox nodded "That's already been done, we've been preparing since you and Lunch gave us the heads up." Chi Chi smiled good. "The King has been moved up to the lookout, Piccolo and the others are just awaiting your return." Chi Chi nodded at that. "Dr Briefs has also come up with a prototype weapon that should help us out against the lower and middle class enemy." "He finished the gun!" Chi Chi said in amazement. Kakorroto crossed his arms angrily. "Yes." Ox said with a nod "It was the one that Bulma made the blueprints for." "Well, Bulma doesn't want Vegeta dead anymore…I think. It should help you out though papa." Ox nodded. "Relax we'll hold up until you get here." "The others have been training hard while you were gone. Kami's been working them harder than before."

"Ok." Chi Chi said with a brisk nod. "We also have every single military in the world on alert, and the nukes are armed and ready to go. They might not kill them, but it do some damage." Ox said with a smirk of his own. Chi Chi nodded and pushed her hair back. "I'll be there as soon as I can papa, stay safe!" Ox looked at his daughter sadly then let out a deep sigh. "If I don't make it this time Chi Chi…" She looked at him and said "Of course you will I'll mak-" Ox held his hand up then he said "Let me finish Chi Chi." She quieted down and then said "I'm sorry." Ox nodded then said "If I don't make it this time Chi Chi, I don't want to be wished back." "Papa!" Chi Chi said in a gasp. "If I die this time, then it was meant to be. Elainaiya is waiting for me." Ox said simply. Chi Chi bit her lip and Ox smiled at his daughter. "You've got a mother and father that will be alive long after I am on Vegeta." Chi Chi didn't reply at all. "We're ready for the upcoming battle, you just worry about keeping all of your people safe Chi Chi." Ox said "I told you, you are meant to be something great." Chi Chi sighed and turned away. "Thank you papa." She said solemnly. "I've got to get back to training, just please…stay alive." Ox smiled sadly at his daughter and said "As long as I possibly can." She turned and then left the room. Kakorroto looked over at Ox. "You know you're going to die." "I know you're going to take care of her. You'll also take care of the earth. After all, when I and the high King die, Chi Chi will be the true queen. That makes you a King." "I'll do anything for my mate." Kakorroto said with a nod. "I know." Ox replied. "I know that a lot of us are going to die, even though we're prepared. Frieza has already contacted me with a list of threats he wishes to carry out. I know he will which is why we've already sent out the floating cities with most of the non essential people to escape. They are heading in the direction opposite of where you are coming from. Tell Chi Chi they are hidden behind Venus."

Kakorroto nodded. "We'll try to protect our planet for as long as we can, is Bulma with you?" "No." Kakorroto said "She was left behind on planet Vegeta." "Good." Ox said with a nod. Ox frowned "They've already started sending low class soldiers to the surface." Kakorroto frowned. "We'll have them taken care of." Kakorroto nodded, "We'll be there as soon as we can, try to stay alive for Chi Chi's sake." Ox nodded and the transmission ended. Kakorroto looked back to see if Chi Chi was still there, but to his surprise she was gone. Downstairs Lunch (still in her blue haired form) was training with Yam when Chi Chi stormed in angrily. She ignored everyone and started doing some intense kata. Napa and Radditz glanced over at her and Radditz was about to approach her until Lunch placed her hand onto his shoulder. She shook her head and watched as Chi Chi went through all of her katas and then some. She picked up her power pole and went through the motions with that. "Something bad happened." Lunch whispered. Yucci nodded "Something to do with her family I'll bet." Tano and Carrit looked over at each other then frowned. "Earth is already being attacked." Kakorroto said coming into the large training area. "Frieza sent out his low class soldiers to pick off the weak earthlings. Chi Chi, your father said most of the people are in the floating cities, said they were hiding behind Venus." She looked over at him for a second then returned to her katas. Lunch sighed. "Tien and the others most be getting rid of them." "Wish I were there to help them." Cherri said banging her fist against a console. "I do love a good warm up." All the other women nodded in agreement. "We'll be there in little over thirty six hours." Napa said with a bored tone. "Too long." Chi Chi said in a quiet rage. "…much too long."

"The pods are faster, how many do we have?" She said stumbling upon a sudden realization. "We have fifteen. Radditz said That was all Chi Chi and Cherri needed to hear. Both of them blasted off. "Damn that hard headed girl!" Napa shouted taking off after both the girls. "That's not bad idea actually." Lunch said softly she slid a glance back at Radditz. Yam and Parsni jumped up saying. "You're right Lunch, if we get there this fast, we'll be able to help more people." "There's thirteen pods left." Yucci said Kakorroto took off. "Twelve." Yucci concluded. Vegeta let out a string of curses as he flew off too. "Eleven." She looked over at the other. Carrit and Tano rushed forward. Soon there was a wild clamor for the remaining nine pods. Yucci sternly insisted that Radditz and Lunch get their own and then she took another. Panboukin snarled and then glared at the remaining people. He was the highest ranking person left so he shouted. "That's enough! The rest of us will remain here and await the prince's orders." Grumbles and hisses were head from all of the remaining warriors. "We'll get there soon enough Panboukin said hell; you can train to amuse yourselves."

Chi Chi and Cherri's pods barreled into space, she could here Kakorroto cursing her out through the bond and she knew she deserved whatever punishment he decided on. _"Be angry later, tell me how long it's going to take me to get to earth now."_ **_"…Twenty seven hour from now we'll be landing."_** "_Three hours, that's better than before, at least they have a real fighting chance now."_ **_"When I get my hands on you woman…"_** _"Battle first, anger later."_ Kakorroto wanted to wring her neck, but decided that she was going to probably need the air for this battle. Chi Chi closed her eyes as the pod started to fill with sleeping gas. She'd already learned beforehand how to set the pod to head home. "Frieza, I swear I'll kill you if even one thing is out of place…"

Master Roshi let out a frustrated sigh, the lower class soilders that Frieza was sending in seemed to be an endless parade of ants. They came, they marched, and they died, and then more replaced them. Yamcha dodged another blast from a ki gun and knocked another lackey out. "When the hell are Chi Chi and the others coming?" Shouted Tien as he fired another weak ki blast. "I don't know!" Chaotsu shouted blasting another with a small ki ball. "Whatever let's just finish this up so we can head somewhere else!" Yajarobe shouted slicing another with his sword. Tien and Yamcha raised their eyebrows at each other, Yajarobe usually ran away from fights, but lately he'd been training more with them. All of the older martial arts fighters had taken a bigger role in protecting the earth since they had made their way back to the earth. Nam, Ran Fan, and Giran we're helping out the armies across the globe to defend their nations. Even now Ran Fan was over in the main Kingdom helping protect the King. Piccolo and Kami were still up at the lookout reserving their energy for when Frieza finally landed, which by Piccolo's calculations would be in two short hours. He could sense Chi Chi, and Lunch's ki, but they were still several hours behind.

"We're going to have to join together to put up a decent fight." Kami said stepping out of the shadows. "Just because we don't have a choice doesn't mean I have to like it." Piccolo replied. Both looked up towards space. "He's getting closer every second." Mr. Popo said with a frown. "At least we won't have to worry about them getting a wish from the dragonballs, they still have another eleven months to regenerate." "If we need to use them that might be a problem." Piccolo said with a frown. "Let's worry about getting through tomorrow alive, and then we'll worry about the eleven months."

Bulma stared outside of the palace window on planet Vegeta. She let out a small sigh then glanced behind her. Brolly and Pota were behind her talking amongst themselves. She lifted her head from the position on her arms and glanced up. "Everyone, I hope you're ok." She looked back at them again then sat up on the window sill. King Vegeta watched his daughter in law from the corner of his eye. They were all in the throne room with Bulma and her guards to the side. He pulled on his beard as he regarded his daughter in law. She seemed to be staring waiting for something. She declined eating twice, the next time she was asked he was going to force her to eat, and he knew his son wouldn't be pleased if he returned to a malnourished mate. Brolly looked over at her. Pota frowned "She'll waste away if she stays like that while the prince is gone." Bulma sighed as she heard Pota whisper about her, but she didn't move. "Chi Chi, are you ready? He's about to land right now…I feel it."

Piccolo, Kami, and Mater Roshi all looked up towards the sky. "He's here!" Back on Vegeta Bulma bolted up right. "He's there." She whispered peering out of the window. The King exchanged glances with her guards. Bulma shivered uncontrollably.


	30. Fight and the Aftermath of it

**Kitsunekooromie****: (pats GlowstickCandygurl's head) your fast lil sis**

**GlowstickCandygurl: ; (smiles) thank you big sis**

**Valkyries Flame: (pats GlowstickCandygurl head also) I'm surprise you did that in one day**

**GlowstickCandygurl: I know I am too, that's just how good am I**

**Kitsunekooromie****: (shakes head) great we raised her ego . **

**Valkyries Flame: (laughs) I noticed. Readers when you done remember to review **

**Kitsunekooromie****: remember none of use own Dragon Ball Z (sighs) even if we wish on a shooting star**

**_Guys thoughts:_** _Girls thoughts_

Chi Chi's eyes fluttered as the ship said "Wake up Chi Chi, we will be landing soon." Chi Chi's eyes opened wide as the pod descended onto the planets surface. She smashed down onto the surface and her pod opened up, at first the smoke blinded her. But when she got a good look at what lay beyond her she cringed. While not everything was utterly destroyed, she could see smoke coming from all directions. The horizon was glowing with a faint orange glow, the signal of fires burning, or a war being raged. She gritted her teeth and got ready to fly off, but she was grabbed by Kakorroto who snarled angrily at her. "You will wait for me." he said with a snarl. "They are after you." Chi Chi glared at him then looked over at the earth, everyone else was already climbing out of their pods. She closed her eyes for a minute and was relieved that her father's ki was still burning strong, for the moment. She turned back to the others and said, "Listen I need you to split up and head all over the world, help my people fight against the bastards that are attacking them. I need to find the King."

All of the females except Yucci and Lunch nodded and flew off in different directions. "I'm going to the Ox kingdom Chi Chi." Lunch said. Chi Chi nodded and said "I'll meet up with you as soon as I can, and Lunch?" "Yeah?" "Tell my father, he'd better stay alive." Lunch looked taken aback but nodded. Radditz frowned at Lunch, but followed her when Lunch blasted off. Napa, Yucci, Vegeta and Kakorroto looked over at Chi Chi. She closed her eyes for a moment then let out a small gasp. She instantly took off and left the others behind.

"Thank Kami!" Krillen shouted, "I sense Chi Chi heading our way!" "It's about time!" Yamcha shouted. They were fighting off almost an entire army of low class soldiers. They were now defending the lookout, where most of the world leaders who refused to leave the earth were being hidden away. "Damn that fucking ass lizard!" Tien shouted. "He hasn't shown his ugly face yet, he just sends us this trash! Kikohou!" "You're telling me, and it just never ends!" Chi Chi's hair whipped wildly in the wind as she flew straight up towards the lookout. "Chi Chi!" Her name was shouted as she passed by Korin's tower. Chi Chi stopped and flew into Korin's lookout. She saw a blue haired woman there, looking soft of like Bulma. Chi Chi landed in front of her and said "Where is Korin? I heard him yell my name."

The girl stared blankly at her then Korin came out from the back of the hut and tossed Chi Chi a huge bag. "Korin!" Chi Chi said then she glanced down at the bag. "Senzu." Korin said "For the battle, now go! They'll need you up at Kami's." Chi Chi nodded and waved goodbye to Korin. She popped a bean in her mouth as she took off and she felt that she was being followed again by the others. She heard master Roshi shouting "Kamehameha!" "Kamehameha!" Krillen, Yamcha and Roshi shouted together. The three blasts gathered at the edge and blasted off a huge amount of weaklings. Chi Chi flew above the lookout and glanced down. She frowned when she saw a mob of weaklings getting closer to the others. Then she saw Piccolo take them all out with a Masenko. "Chi Chi!" Krillen shouted and she smiled landing in front of them. "Took you long enough." Piccolo said before smirking at her. She smiled back at him then said "I brought some help; most of them are all over the globe helping the army." She paused when Kakorroto, Vegeta, Napa, and Yucci landed behind her. "You brought them too!" Tien shouted. Chi Chi sighed. "He wouldn't let me come without him." She said gesturing to Kakorroto. "Bulma told him to come." She said gesturing to Vegeta, then she smiled at Yucci. "She's here to help me…" and then she glanced at Napa "…Uh he just came for the fighting."

Tien just shook his head in frustration. "Frieza is still on his ship, apparently waiting for you to arrive" "Chi Chi." Kami said. Chi Chi bowed her head at Kami and said "Glad to see you back in your rightful place Kami." She looked back at everyone one last time. "Glad to see everyone is well." Then she looked over the edge. "Chi Chi, he's going to head for the Ox kingdom, you need to get back over there as soon as you possibly can." "Your highness!" Chi Chi said immediately dropping to her knees. The King smiled and said "Chi Chi, it's alright you know you don't have to bow to me; you're like a daughter to me." Kakorroto watched as Chi Chi lifted herself off the ground but still kept her head bowed. "I thought that you would be back at your own kingdom. It was attacked, and badly damaged." The King replied. "Ran Fan brought me up here." "It was a good thing too." Ran Fan replied stepping out of the shadows. "His highness can be so stubborn, but the castle nearly collapsed on our heads."

She frowned and bit her lips. A lot of the castle guards didn't make it out. Chi Chi's fists clenched. She'd known a lot of those men since childhood. She looked back at the others then said. "Yucci, Napa, will you do me a favor?" Yucci nodded while Napa scowled. "Help them keep the king safe, if he dies, and my father dies, I will have to remain here." With that said she smiled at Yamcha and his group. "I'll see you guys later, I need to help my father." She dove off the edge of the lookout and flew anxiously. "I need to get there; I need to get there quickly!" Kakorroto and Vegeta followed her leaving Napa, and Yucci behind.

Yamcha said "Well, that's it we've taken care of the mindless low ranking soilders, I'm going to head out to help more people." Piccolo snorted at him, "Don't get too far away from the group, I'm heading over to the Ox kingdom after Chi Chi, she'll need all the help she can get." He flew off as the other glared at Napa. Napa smirked as the other glared at him. "So you weaklings are back to life again are you?" Yucci punched Napa in the back of the head and snarled. "Stop that you idiot, we need to save all of our energy for Frieza!" Napa frowned at her. She flicked her tail in his face then looked over at the others. "Please excuse my mate; he can be a total asshole if I'm not here to control his mouth."

Napa let out a low growl that she countered. Then she said, "Now tell me, where can I go kill something?" Krillen smirked at her and said, "In any direction you go you'll meet up with something to kill; I'm about to head out myself. Wanna follow me?" Yucci smirked at him and followed as he lifted off into the air. "Napa, Chi Chi told one of us to stay here, I guess it'll be you!" Napa shouted "Where the hell are you going woman? Remember the prince's orders! Chi Chi left you in charge and you know if anything happens to her friends, she'll be upset with you! That will make Bulma upset!" With that Yucci took off laughing.

Chi Chi flew over the earth and she winced at how much it had been ruined. She stopped to assist in a couple of battles between the Earth's forces and Frieza's then headed off in her flight to the Ox kingdom. Nothing was going to prepare her for what she would find there. _"Need to hurry, can't stop…oh papa please please still be alive**!" "Calm down Chi Chi no one can fight well acting like that!"** "Papa, papa…please be alive!"_ The Ox kingdom came into her view and a ragged breath got caught in her throat. The castle was in flames and nearly close to collapsing, people were strewn all over the streets unmoving, and the normally clear stream ran red with blood. She said "No…" in a chocked whisper. She flew in for a closer look and touched down on the ground. She ran in frenzy and shouted, "Papa! PAPA!" She ran through the streets filled with burning buildings. Kakorroto and Vegeta watched her as she headed straight for the burning palace. "Chi Chi!" Lunch shouted seeing her friend fly by her. Kakorroto landed by Lunch who was now in her blonde haired form. "Where is my brother?" He said picking her up. She let out an exhausted breath and he caught sight of all of the dead soldiers piled up around her. "Radditz is over by the palace…King Cold is there looking for them, I was there but Radditz sent me back!" She gripped the top of his armor and said "Please Kakorroto, find him! Keep him and Chi Chi safe!" Kakorroto nodded setting her down on her feet. He saw Vegeta fly off after Chi Chi. "You'll be alright by yourself?" "I'll be fine, bring Radditz back to me." He nodded then took off.

Chi Chi got to the front of the palace and ran inside of it. She looked around ignoring the searing heat around her as she erected a ki shield. "Papa!" She shouted running throughout the palace. She was dimly aware of Radditz's ki, which was in stable if not normal condition. Her father's ki on the other hand was flickering violently. She ran throughout the empty burning corridors and passed by a window. She gasped as she saw King Cold holding her father by the neck through the window. She saw Radditz fly by with two men who vaguely reminded her of the Ginyu force. Chi Chi flew out through the window and sped towards King Cold like a missile being launched from a fighter jet. "Let him go!" She screamed as she got near him. Chi Chi slammed against something cold, something that was nearly freezing. A pair of icy cold arms wrapped around her torso. She let out a gasp as the arms tightened against her waist. "Hello barbarian bitch." Frieza's rank cold breath said against her ear. "I originally wanted to kill you along with the others, but I'll settle for giving you over to my father, well once he disposes of yours anyway." Chi Chi gasped then struggled in his arms. "Yes. I've gotten stronger since we last met; you're considerably weaker than me." "I might be, but I'm sure my mate isn't." Chi Chi hissed bucking against him. "He'll kill you when he sees you holding me like this!" She placed her hands on his own ice cold hands and started to pour her pure energy through them. Frieza hissed as the tingling that went through his arms turned to an outright burning sensation and he released her. In retaliation she kicked him in the gut then knocked him over the head with her fists to send him flying to the ground. King Cold saw her coming and smirked at the anger that burned brightly in her eyes as Ox struggled for breath. "Papa!" Chi Chi shouted.

Kakorroto made it to the battle to see Radditz fighting two of Koola's officers, He saw Frieza digging himself out of a crater, and Chi Chi heading straight towards King Cold who was choking the life out of the Ox king. Kakorroto glared down at Frieza as he started to get up, but a strong energy beam knocked him out of the sky. Kakorroto hurled down towards earth. He looked back and saw Koola with his arm out. Piccolo and Vegeta arrived at the battle in time to see Chi Chi kick King Cold directly in the face and catching her father in her arms. "Papa!" she cried looking down at his prone form. He let out a series of violent coughs then closed his eyes. Chi Chi let out a gasp then wailed "Papa!" "Chi Chi watch your back!" Radditz shouted as he dodged an energy attack. Chi Chi gasped at King Cold fired a strong ki blast at her. Chi Chi frowned then chanted and a barrier appeared. The beam slammed into it and Chi Chi smirked as it dissipated. Then she glanced down at her father. "Oh papa." she moaned in despair. King Cold glared down at Chi Chi as he made his way towards them. "Get away from me." Chi Chi warned darkly. He came forward even faster and Chi Chi got up quickly and punched him straight through a wall. She looked around the battle ground and saw Radditz having trouble with Koola's officers. Piccolo was lending him a hand. She saw Kakorroto fighting Koola and Vegeta taking on Frieza, both were now in their super sayain forms.

King Cold stood up and glared at her angrily. "Barbarian bitch I will make you mine!" "You don't have the strength." Chi Chi said coldly standing up. She looked down at her father who was starting to breathe normally. She placed one hand on his cheek before flying towards King Cold. "I'm going to kill you!" Chi Chi shouted landing a direct hit in his face. She then round housed him into the burning palace. "Die." Chi Chi said in a whisper as the burning palace finally gave way and collapsed on top of the ice king. Chi Chi looked back at the others who were involved in their own personal battles. She picked the Ox king up and flew away from the battle ground. She saw Lunch resting on the ground and then dropped down next to her. "Are you ok?" Lunch nodded, "Just a little tired, how is Radditz?" "He's kicking some ass; Piccolo is helping him right now." She placed the Ox King down on the ground next to Lunch. She said "Oh, Chi is he ok?" Chi Chi frowned, "His breathing is getting better, I got home in time to find him being strangled by King Cold. I took care of him though." Chi Chi said gesturing to the collapsed palace. Lunch smiled weakly then stood up. "Think you can make it back to the lookout alone?" She said "I need to go help get rid of Frieza and Koola." Lunch nodded picking Ox up. "I'll be fine, if not I'll contact someone to help me." Lunch said pointing to the scouter she had. "Ok." Chi Chi said "Please be careful ok?" Lunch nodded. "Take care of yourself too you hear?" "Got it!" Chi Chi shouted as she took off back towards the Ox kingdom.

Vegeta and Frieza were locked in a fierce battle, as Frieza had said to Chi Chi, his power did increase since the last time they fought. Vegeta still had a bit of an edge over the ice lizard. Vegeta was knocked onto the ground by a ki blast but stood right back up and slammed his elbow into Frieza's stomach then grabbed his tail ripping it clean off. Frieza yelled out in pain and snarled, "Monkey I will kill you for that!" Vegeta smirked at Frieza and blasted him a few yards away with a weak ki ball. He was going to drag this out for as long as he possibly could. He owed the ice lizard a lot of pain for all of the pain that was given to him over the years. Chi Chi came back into the battle firing a ki blast at Frieza's prone body. Vegeta turned to glare at her for a second and noticed that her outfit was splattered with someone's blood. He then noticed King Cold wasn't there any more. He smirked at her. Radditz and Piccolo had just finished off Koola's squad and she shouted Radditz, "Lunch went back to the lookout with my father, maybe you should check on her!" Radditz nodded and left the battlefield. Piccolo flew up by Chi Chi and saw her covered in blood. "Don't worry, it's not mine." She said with small smile. Frieza started to get up again and flew straight towards Chi Chi. She stood ready to defend herself. Frieza veered to the left, and struck down Piccolo strong ki blast through the chest Chi Chi gasped and then yelled "Piccolo!" Frieza laughed at her despair as he advanced towards her.

Vegeta saw Frieza heading towards Chi Chi and shouted. "Harpy, pay attention!" Chi Chi looked and just managed to duck under Frieza's ki attack. She flew towards him and they both started to exchange blows. Frieza caught her good on her chin then sent her flying down towards the ground with a brutal backhand. She screamed on the way down, and nearly hit the ground hard until someone caught them in their arms. She looked up and let out a startled cry. King Cold, although charred was still alive. "You tried to kill me." he hissed at her. She kicked back with her legs and he released her only to knock her back up towards Frieza who caught her in his grasp. He started to squeeze her waist as Vegeta flew up to rescue her from their clutches. King Cold, saw Vegeta head towards Frieza and blocked his way. Vegeta made to blow him out of the way when he saw another person head up to help Chi Chi. Vegeta looked confused, he saw Kakorroto still going at it with Koola.

Chi Chi thrashed wildly in his arms as his hold began to tighten. "Ow…" she gasped as he pressed down on her stomach. Images of her future children floated through her head. "I'll kill your unborn children then keep you with me forever, killing you would be too easy…having children with you will give me the most power offspring in the universe!" Chi Chi gasped and struggled against his tight hold. Vegeta blasted King Cold out of the way and flew up. Chi Chi saw a flash of gold heading her way and said Kakorroto? Frieza sneered and said "He won't be able to help you, not while I hold your life in my hands…" "Kami when did he get so strong!" The gold light increased as the person flew closer. Frieza shouted "Stay back you sayain scum, or I'll kill her." "I'm sure you would if you could Frieza."

"That's…not Kakorroto…or Vegeta." Chi Chi gasped as the person in gold stopped directly in front of her. Chi Chi's eyes widened as the youth said "Let her go Frieza." Frieza scowled at the new comer but unconsciously moved back, the brat was a super sayain after all. Chi Chi struggled again as Frieza stepped away. The youth narrowed his eyes then smirked at him. "I warned you." Was all the youth said before Frieza found himself on his back with Chi Chi out of his hold. Chi Chi gasped, she almost missed the youth's movement. "Who are you?" She said in a soft voice, "Your aura is familiar, but you're not from Vegeta." "My name is Trunks." The youth replied helping her up. "You should get rid of King Cold, he's a nuisance that will need to be dealt with, and I'll handle Frieza." Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at the boy but nodded. She flew down past Vegeta and back towards King Cold who had recovered from Vegeta's last attack. "You bastard!" Chi Chi snarled as she placed her hands together and shouted "Kamehameha!" King Cold sidestepped her attack. Chi Chi cursed then smiled. "Ru, Kyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" King Cold let out a surprised gasp when a strong barrier sprang up in front of him. This time Chi Chi made the barrier start to collapse on him ensuring that he would be killed without her loosing a maximum amount of energy. "Die." She said in a soft whisper. King Cold's eyes widened as he tried to punch through the barrier. His hand was burnt to a cinder and he stepped back. She smiled darkly at him as the barrier shrunk. Everyone paused in their own battles for a second to watch the Ice king's demise. "Your skin is going to burn off when the barrier touches it, and then your muscles will evaporate leaving behind your skeleton." She said in a smooth whisper. "I warned your son before, and he didn't listen." She hugged herself as tears filled her eyes. "I warned you to leave my planet be, and you didn't listen."

"Blame yourself for any pain you feel as you die a slow and horrible death." King Cold's pained screams echoed throughout the burning city as the barrier collapsed on top of him. Koola glanced down at Chi Chi and smirked. "That girl is something else. I can see why father and Frieza wanted her for their own." He glanced down at Kakorroto. "That's your woman isn't it?" "What about it?" Kakorroto said with a sneer, so far they had both only being toying with one another, but that seemed like it was going to change very soon. Koola smirked down at Kakorroto. "When I kill you, I'll claim her for my own." Kakorroto's eyes narrowed yes playtime was definitely over. Trunks smirked as King Cold's screams died down to a gurgling sound. "Seems like she was more than able to take care of herself." Trunks said with a smirk.

"One down, two to go." Trunks said to his self. "Boy, who the hell are you?" Vegeta snarled landing next to Trunks. "I wouldn't worry about who I am right now, I have to warn you about something, but it will have to wait until after we're finished here." Vegeta glared him, but then noticed Frieza getting back up. "I'll take care of him; the one we need to worry about is Koola." Trunks said drawing his sword. Vegeta glared at the super sayain youth but then looked down at Koola. Kakorroto did seem to be having a bit of a hard time, and the faster they killed the bastards the faster he could kill this punk. Chi Chi glanced over at Trunks then looked down at Koola. Kakorroto delivered a brutal kick to his ribs that he countered with a punch to the jaw. Vegeta was heading over to help Kakorroto so she decided she'd better check up on the lookout.

"Trunks can you handle him alone?" Chi Chi shouted picking Piccolo's prone body off the floor. "Yeah I'll be fine." Trunks replied "Ok I'm heading out then." "Tell Kakorroto to be careful, and he'd better not die on me!" Trunks nodded then got ready to face off with Frieza. "Three moves, that how long it's going to take to kill you." Trunks said with a smirk. Chi Chi surveyed the damage done to her planet as she flew straight up to the lookout. Three hours, three hours had passed since she landed, that meant the others wouldn't be arriving for at least another ten. Night was now falling on this side of the planet she was on making all of the fires seem to burn brighter. She vaguely noticed that the emergency crews were flitting about trying to save what remained of villages, towns and cities. She flew straight up as she saw the bottom of Korin's tower. She passed by Korin's noting that he didn't seem to be inside of the lookout.

She landed on the top and everyone said "Chi Chi!" Yamcha. Tien, Lunch, Radditz, Napa and Kami all stared at her. She looked down and then remembered the blood on her shirt. "It isn't mine." She said dimly she laid Piccolo down on the ground. She then shivered. "How's my father and the other leaders doing?" "The King and the others are going to be alright, but Chi Chi…Ox is not doing so well." Chi Chi closed her eyes for a moment then nodded. She looked at the group then said "Where are Yucci and Krillen?" "They left to go help." Yamcha said gesturing towards the Earth. Chi Chi said "Yes, I should be leaving to do the same." "Chi Chi." Lunch said. "We felt a strong power down there, and it doesn't belong to anyone we know…who is it?" Chi Chi smirked and said "I don't know who the boy is, but I can tell you he's a sayain." Radditz and Napa both looked at her. But all of the other men were left behind on the ship.

"I know." Chi Chi replied. "I've never seen the kid before, but his name is Trunks." Then she glanced at Lunch and Radditz. "Oh here!" She said tossing the bag of Senzu to them after taking ten. "Make sure to give that to everyone when they come back, and give one to my father, that should help him If it's not too late. Piccolo too he's been out for awhile." With that she descended from the lookout leaving the other speechless. Radditz took a bean and then said "I'm heading back to the battle, I need to see who this kid is." Lunch shouted "Not without me you won't! Tien here catch." Tien scowled at Lunch but caught then beans. "We should head out now too." Yamcha said after Tien gave Piccolo the senzu. Tien nodded "Once I give the Ox king this senzu, we'll go."

Trunks smirked at Frieza. He waited as Frieza pointed his finger at him. A small pink beam shot out of his hand and Trunks smirked as it headed straight for him. He batted it away at the last second. Frieza snarled then shouted "Koola, back away!" Koola and the others looked over at Frieza who was starting to form what looked like a tiny ki blast in his hands. "That idiot!" Koola hissed as the ball began to grow. "Frieza, you'll destroy us all!" "Not all of us brother, we'll live!" Trunks smiled at him as the ball grew to monstrous proportions. "What are you doing boy? Stop him!" Vegeta shouted. Frieza smirked, "Too late, now fry monkeys!" He threw the ball towards the ground then noticed Trunks had disappeared. The ball started to sink into the ground as the others including Koola stared in horror. Then all of their eyes widened as the ball started to lift off the ground. Trunks smirked as he said "You dropped something." Frieza's eyes widened for a second before he fired a small ki ball into the larger one. The death ball became unstable and blasted apart.

Everyone shielded their eyes. When the dust disappeared Frieza laughed seeing Trunks gone. What he didn't notice was Trunks behind him as he prepared to fire a ki blast. Frieza turned in time to jump over the blast, but Trunks appeared in front of him and sliced him in half. Frieza gasped as his body began to come apart. "Told you." Trunks said as he fired another ki blast incinerating Frieza's body. Koola glared at the youth as forgetting about Kakorroto and Vegeta. "Let's finish this off so we can here what the brat has to say." Vegeta said in a growl. Kakorroto nodded as both began to form powerful ki blasts in their hands. Trunks smirked at Koola. Koola turned his attention back to the other men too late as Vegeta shouted. "Galic Gun!" Kakorroto shouted. "Saturday Crush!" (Author note and Beta note: Kakorroto never came to Earth and stay with his family so he should know some of Radditz ki-blasts also) Koola yelled as the impact of the two ki blasts shredded his body to pieces. Radditz saw Koola being blown to pieces and smirked. "Just under five hours, not bad." All they would need to do now is sweep the planet clean of any remaining scum.

Chi Chi felt the Cold family's ki all diminish to nothing and smiled. At least her planet was now safe from any threats. She headed towards Capsule Corp, knowing that if any city would be free from devastation, it would be west city. She thought back to the young youth that saved her from Frieza. His aura was very similar to Vegeta's, but not totally like his. She landed in front and saw that Capsule Corp had indeed been spared from any major damage. "Dr Briefs!" Chi Chi shouted. "Chi Chi!" Someone shouted and she saw Yam and Cherri land next to her. She smiled and said "So you protected the city?" Both girls nodded, the other cities have been taken care of as well. "All your people will need to do is rebuild." Chi Chi's breath hitched when she heard that but she quickly plastered a smile on her face. "Thank you girls, are you planning on staying here?" Before they could answer Dr Briefs opened the door and said "Chi Chi! Thank goodness you made it." Chi Chi said "Is everything ok?" Dr Briefs frowned and then seemed to be holding back his tears. "Chi Chi, Dr Gero…Jason and Alicia, they were hurt in one of the attacks!" "Oh no where are they? Are they going to be ok?" Chi Chi cried as she went inside the other two following her in. "They're injuries were pretty serious, but I believe they'll live."

Chi Chi let out a small sigh of relief, "Where are they now?" "Gero took them to his own lab for treatment; he seemed to be very distraught and thought of blaming you for their injuries." (Author Note and Beta Note: major fore shadowing BN:(smacks AN in the head) AN:(holds head) sorry!) Chi Chi's eyes dimmed and she hung her head down. "I see." she said softly. "A lot of people will probably blame me for the death and destruction brought upon this planet. After all the cold family did have a grudge against me…" "Nonsense!" Dr Briefs said, "If anything we should all be thanking you for returning to help us! How is Ox?" "He's not doing to well; when I found him he was being choked." She sighed then said "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, Bulma told me to send her love." Dr Briefs smiled at that. "So she remained on the sayain home world?" "Vegeta wouldn't allow her to come." Chi Chi replied. She hugged him briefly then said "I've got to go see how everything else is going, and clean everything up." "So the battle is over?"

Chi Chi closed her eyes then said "Yes, everything will be fine." She knew that it wasn't going to be all fine in her mind, but she had the here and now to think about. _"Kakorroto, are you alright?"_ **_"Yeah, we killed Koola, now we're talking to the brat, he's saying some pretty interesting things, I'll have him repeat them to you."_** _"Do you know him?"_ **_"No, but he's earned my respect, Vegeta is another story."_** _"I love you Kakorroto."_ **_"I love you too Chi Chi, I'll meet you back at the lookout."_** _"I'll meet you back their in a little while, I'm going to do a quick sweep."_ "_**Do that later Chi Chi, you need to rest." **"I can't…I..."_ **_"Napa told us that your friends left the lookout to do sweeps. Meet us over there and get some rest!"_** _"Ok. I'm on my way with Yam and Cherri._ Dr. Briefs, I've got to head out now, I'm being called back to Kami's." "Go ahead Chi Chi, this city is pretty much clean of vermin, and anything that's left can be handled by the army." Chi Chi sighed and then said "Alright." She hugged him one last time and said "Tell Mrs. Briefs what Bulma said!" "Of course Chi Chi." Dr Briefs replied. With that Chi Chi said "C'mon girls, let's get back to the lookout." Yam and Cherri noticed how tired Chi Chi sounded. "Ok We're right behind you." both girls answered. Chi Chi took off from the front of the Capsule Corp building and decided to do a small sweep of the planet. What she saw crushed her. Burned out shells of cities, many tarps over bodies of the fallen, and the survivors crying out in unhappiness. "Change of plans." Chi Chi said in a trembling voice, "I need to help tend to the injured here, you go back to the lookout without me."

Yam and Cherri looked at each other as Chi Chi started to fly down to a particularly damaged city. She walked through the city streets looking for people to help. Luckily most of the civilians had been evacuated into flying cities. She looked around for people to help, but was devastated to find that there was no one left alive to help. She thought hopefully, since the city appeared to be empty that most of the people were still hiding in the floating cities behind Venus. So she stood up and flew to the next city. This one was also deserted, but it wasn't so badly damaged. **_"What the hell are you doing Chi Chi! I thought I told you to come up here!"_** _"So much damage…I have to see if there's anyone I can help!"_ **_"We're getting the word up here that all the survivors have been accounted for…Chi Chi there's no one else left to save!"_** _"They could be wrong…it's my responsibility to check…"_ **_"They have plenty of search crews out there looking, your responsibility is to stay live damn it! Your father…we gave him the senzu...but…"_** _"I think he wanted to be with my mother Kakorroto, I understand. I'll be back shortly."_

"**_Hurry up, the brat Trunks is saying a lot of interesting things."_** Chi Chi looked down at the burning buildings and saw that search crews and emergency personal were starting to arrive so she took off. When she arrived back at the lookout Kakorroto immediately led her to the back. "Your father has been asking for you, Chi, he's not doing so well." Chi Chi walked into one of the back rooms and saw Ox resting in the bed. "Papa?" She said softly. He opened his eyes and said "Chi Chi." She smiled down at him. "You're in such a rush to see mama aren't you?" "Foolish girl, you think I choose to leave you?" "I could always wish you back papa." She said sitting down on the bed next to her. Ox frowned then looked down at the blood that stained her outfit. "It's not mine papa." She said with a weak smile. He looked up at her and brushed the hair away from her face. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "None of this is your fault." He said in a strong voice. "Those who are at fault are now dead, killed by you, and the help that you've brought. Don't you ever blame yourself for this destruction!" Even Kakorroto flinched at the tone that Ox used. Chi Chi looked deeply saddened but she nodded. "Yes papa." She said softly. "One thing, one thing that I do want for you to do…" Ox began. "Yes Papa?" Chi Chi said softly noting how his voice wavered. "I want you to marry this boy." He said pointing to Kakorroto. Chi Chi looked back at Kakorroto. "He'll make a fine King." Kakorroto said "Marry? What's that?" Chi Chi beckoned him closer Ox grabbed Kakorroto's hands and Chi Chi's hands and clasped them together. "It's a ceremony, to show everyone here that you are mates, and to crown you king of the Ox kingdom once I am gone." He coughed then turned to Chi Chi. "You will be well taken care of when I die; I can see how much this man loves you." Kakorroto nodded "No harm will ever come to Chi Chi again, in fact; she won't be seeing any action for awhile."

Vegeta stepped into the room and growled "What the hell are you doing? You should listen to what this brat is saying; it has a lot to do with this pathetic mud ball." Chi Chi said "Papa, I'll see you later, you just rest now ok?" Ox nodded and then closed his eyes. Vegeta said "Come on, the brat has told us he's from the future, and that it doesn't look very good for either your mud ball or my planet." Chi Chi frowned at Vegeta's choice of words and was about to remind him that while planet Vegeta did have its beautiful grassy spots, almost the entire surface was either desert, or jagged mountains. Chi Chi came back out to the open and saw Lunch shivering. Trunks said, "Oh Queen Chi Chi, there you are." He sighed and said "I suppose the Prince has told you a little bit about what I've said." Chi Chi nodded. He frowned then said "I come from the future and it doesn't look good. In eight years two androids will emerge here on earth, they will wipe everything out. Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, Yajarobe, Piccolo, and Kami will all be taken out within a matter of days. Once they are down here, they will go to planet Vegeta. Once they get there they will kill the prince, the King, and the entire populace. The only people who survived their attacks are you Chi Chi, Radditz, my mother and a couple of your children, not all of them." Chi Chi's eyes widened. "So, even Kakorroto and Vegeta get taken out?" She said in a whisper. Trunks frowned. "Kakorroto doesn't die in the battle, he dies before it." Chi Chi said "How? why?" Trunks said "He dies of an advanced heart virus. It doesn't exist right now, but in a few years you'll start to hear about it." "I die of a stupid heart virus instead of in battle?" Kakorroto said angrily then he turned to look at Chi Chi. She was biting her lips. "I came here to help prevent that future from happening." Trunks said trying to comfort Chi Chi.

She looked so much like the woman he left behind that he felt the need to comfort her. "You will all need to train really hard now, and that includes the Earth's Special Forces. Once you and Bulma give birth, you'll need to really start training again…also." He motioned for the Prince to come over to him. Vegeta snorted but listened as Trunks whispered in his ears. Vegeta's eyes widened but he nodded, "Yes I had given some thought to that before." "Kakorroto." Trunks said. Kakorroto looked over at him. "Here, catch." A small vile was given to Kakorroto. "The cure for the heart virus." Trunks said with a smirk. Then he looked over at the group. "Remember what I've said, and good luck I'll be coming back around the time the androids show up to help you with the fight." With that he took off from the lookout. Lunch shivered. "That's not a very good omen." Chi Chi frowned then said, "We have the here and now to worry about. However I think I will listen to what that young man said. I figured out just who's child he is." "The others should be coming in soon." Radditz said, "Boy are they going to be pissed theirs no fighting going on." Lunch laughed at that.

Chi Chi let out a small sigh that had everyone looking at her. "I've…got some things to take care of…I'll be back later." "Chi Chi!" Lunch shouted as Chi Chi flew off the lookout. "Where the hell is she going?" Napa said with a frown. "To sweep the planet." Lunch said in a helpless voice, "And also to survey the damage…I'd better go help her." Lunch followed behind Chi Chi. "Poor child." Kami said with a sigh, "The burden of the world is on her shoulders. With the king's advanced age, and her father's life force waning, soon it really be her responsibility." Kakorroto frowned. "It'll be on my shoulders. I'm going to marry her and make sure she never has to worry again." He sense overwhelming sorrow throughout his bond. Radditz winced then looked over at Kakorroto. **_"If Radditz could feel it too, it must be serious."_** He frowned their children could probably feel it too. Vegeta snarled and said "As soon as the others get here, I'll be ready to leave. You can go ahead without me then, I'll wait for Chi Chi to tie up her loose ends here." Vegeta frowned at Kakorroto. "Wonder what Bulma would say if she saw how messed up the planet was, and then you leaving it behind. I'm sure she'd be crushed." Kami said. Vegeta scowled then frowned. Kakorroto said "Anyway most of the younger women who came on the trip said they were staying here." "If what that kid says is true, Chi Chi will probably want to have an alliance with planet Vegeta." Vegeta smirked at that thought. He snorted then crossed his arms. Kakorroto said "I thought you'd like that." Radditz sighed "So that means we need to help out with the clean up too?" He frowned at that thought.

Chi Chi glanced down at the burned out shells of buildings. She hugged herself in the air. "Never again, I'll never leave this planet to be unprotected again. Look at the damage, thank kami they moved most of the people off planet. I'm going to be married; there goes what remains of my childhood. Well, my birthday is coming up. So technically I'll be a woman anyway. I'm already a queen by title." Chi Chi landed on top of a mountain and glanced down. "The world is mine."


	31. Goodbye Forever Father

**GlowstickCandygurl: (sighs) I'm sorry ya'll but I was going thru things and been sick and I haven't been getting on the computer but I tried and hurry and edit this chapter to post it up for my big sis. Its only me talking today. I just need it to say sorry for having this chapter up so long after big sis gave it to me. **

**Ok everyone when you done reading please leave a review. Have a nice day.**

Lunch glanced down at Chi Chi. She saw her thinking deeply. "Look Chi Chi, the cleanup crews have already began to tear down some of the burned buildings. The new ones will be up before most of the people return. Venus is a little far off. Not much farther than Mars, and it only took us half an hour by pod." Chi Chi said. "It's just as well; we'll need more help with the cleanup. My father's ki is dying slowly." Lunch looked down at Chi Chi with sad eyes. "I guess I've known this day was coming since before I fired the spirit bomb at Frieza." She saw a stream and stopped to take off her clothing which was soaked with blood. Lunch followed suit and shucked her own clothes off. They both went into the icy spring and squealed at the coldness, but got used to it and washed off.

Then they tossed their clothes in and rinsed off. "Damn." Chi Chi swore, "I'm going to have to head back to the lookout for more clothes, and then I'm going to see what I can do about starting to clean up my kingdom." Lunch said "Alright, I'm gonna head over to Capsule Corp to see how Dr Briefs is doing." Both girls took off in opposite directions. Chi Chi flew swiftly back towards the lookout. "Here I am today, for the...fourth time today?" She landed seeing the other stare at her in surprise and she sighed. She walked past the men and into the sanctuary. Mr. Popo. "Do you happen to have any spare clothing; all of my clothing got destroyed in the fire."

Mr. Popo nodded and said "I have one old outfit of your mother's in the back, I'll go get it for you." "Thank you." Chi Chi said with a grateful smile. She waited as Mr. Popo brought a miko's outfit. He frowned at her. "I see you've bathed before, but you'll need to do it again once you get rid of those clothes." "Yes, of course." Chi Chi said softly. Chi Chi quickly went back out to the front with a bucket of water. The others just watched as she filled the water up and brought it inside. She washed off again and put on the miko garments and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Then she walked out and looked over at the others. Kami and Piccolo both looked surprised. "Child you look like the mirror image of your mother." Chi Chi managed to smile weakly. Then she said "I've got to get back to my kingdom, the palace needs to be rebuilt."

They all heard the numb voice she used. She was about to fly when Kakorroto grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "What are you…" Chi Chi fell over from the chop to the neck that Kakorroto gave her. She fell limply in his arms, and stayed that way. Piccolo glanced over at Kakorroto as he held Chi Chi. "Damn woman was going to tired herself out." Napa said with a frown. Yucci slapped Napa upside the head and hissed, "Don't you think that the Prince would be running around the same way to make sure planet Vegeta was in order?"

Napa stood quiet at that. All eyes were now on the sleeping girl in Kakorroto's arms. Vegeta snorted and said "I'm going to down to where the woman used to reside, I need to see how's she's doing." The others nodded as Vegeta took off. Chi Chi moaned in her sleep as she tossed her head. Ran Fan frowned then looked back at the King as he emerged. "Ox is not doing well." The King said with a frown. "I doubt he's ever going to get up from that bed." "How many years of life do you have left your highness?" Kakorroto sneered. "I remember hearing that you were moved to the lookout, so how come you went back down to your palace with Frieza attacking! My mate has enough on her hands without having to worry about running this damn planet!"

The King frowned at Kakorroto's lack of respect but replied, "I had some things to take care of, that's all you need to know. As for Chi Chi and her running this damn planet, she was born into it. When you marry her she'll have you to help her, and I've still got a few years of life as you put it. This planet was as prepared as we could've been. All of our weaponry, and resources were put into protecting it. The people were evacuated. Even our most powerful weapons did almost nothing against their high class soldiers. Although I must admit that Bulma Briefs and her father are true geniuses. Their ki stealing gun helped save a lot of military personnel. Basically what I'm trying to tell you, is that the damage is really not as bad as it looks. Everything that was lost can be restored, and it shall be."

Kakorroto glanced down at Chi Chi, "You be sure to tell my mate that when she comes to. I don't know what it is about her that makes her think she is responsible for every little thing that happens to this planet. If I had it my way, I'd make sure she never laid eyes on this mud ball again, but it's not what she wants." The King looked over at Chi Chi with a troubled frown. "Yes, she does take after her mother that way." Kami said looking down at her. The King frowned then said "Ran Fan, we need to get back to my kingdom, the repair crews should already be on the way, I'll have some of them sent to the Ox kingdom, the last thing I want is for her to wake up seeing it still in ruins." Ran Fan bowed and said "Of course." They took off. Yamcha, and Tien both returned looking exhausted. "What the hell did you two go and do?" Yucci said.

Napa snarled at them and Yucci said "Oh be quiet nobody is afraid of you." Lunch flew away from Capsule Corp after visiting the Briefs. She was munching on some food that Mrs. Briefs was cooking up when Vegeta flew by her. She gasped as he stopped and turned back around. She stopped and looked over at her. "Come here." He said beckoning her over to him. She blinked then flew over. "Where did you get that food from?" He said eying it. "Your mother in law cooked it." She smiled "There's a whole lot more if you want some." Vegeta smirked at her "You should head back. Radditz wants you back." Lunch snorted then stuffed another muffin in her mouth Mrs. Briefs sure could cook. She nodded and took off. Vegeta flew down onto the Capusle Corp lawn. Dr Briefs saw him coming. He went out to meet him on the lawn and said "What do you want?" Vegeta scowled at Dr Briefs and said "The woman wanted me to tell you to get in touch with her." "Well then follow me." Dr Briefs said beckoning him inside.

Back on planet Vegeta Bulma stared out the window. She'd felt Vegeta fighting, and was glad to know that he was safe and sound. But she missed him with all of her heart, and she missed her friends as well. Cauli frowned. _"Poor girl is so depressed without her mate…except when she is picking fights with his father…"_ Cauli sighed as she thought back to an hour ago when Bulma goaded the king into arguing with her about her eating habits. That had been a particularly nasty one. She looked over at Celipa who was shaking her head. "You can sense them can't you? I know that's something Chi Chi has taught you." "I can sense them, and I feel Vegeta through our bond." She frowned "He hasn't spoken to me in awhile, but the Cold family is all definitely dead. So are a lot of the people that stood behind to defend the planet…Chi Chi's father is dying, I can feel it." Bulma put her hands up to her face and said "She had to see all of that once again. Twice in a lifetime is too much."

Celipa and Cauli looked over at each other then back at Bulma. Bulma wiped her eyes then sighed. "I wonder how my own family fared; I developed a couple of devices to help them but…" A guard ran into the room and said "Princess, the prince requests your presence." Bulma jumped up and ran towards the communications room. Vegeta snorted as he saw his woman push past two of the elites to get to the screen. "Vegeta!" She said happily. "Woman, watch yourself you look almost ecstatic to see me." Bulma blushed then calmed down.

"I've saved your stupid planet from being annihilated for the time being, and most of your idiot people were evacuated off the planet beforehand." Bulma let out a small sigh of relief. "Most of your planet was destroyed though, and a lot of your military is injured." "How about Chi Chi and Lunch?" "Both of them are fine physically, just exhausted. The harpy…" "I know." Bulma replied "I can feel the Ox king's ki flickering. So has he asked her to marry Kakorroto?" Vegeta nodded. "Poor Chi Chi." Bulma sighed. Then she frowned. "Vegeta, she'll need to stay on earth if she is married. She and Kakorroto will have to stay behind."

Back at the lookout Chi Chi was now starting to stir in Kakorroto's arms. She opened her eyes weakly then looked up at him. She looked around at everyone else disoriented for a moment before she realized where she was and jumped out of Kakorroto's arms. "How long have I been out?" She said in a worried voice, "I've got to get back down to my kingdom." "It's only been a couple of hours Chi Chi." Yucci said in a calm voice. Chi Chi frowned and then hurried past the others. "The Ox kingdom is already being fixed." Lunch said softly. "Dr Briefs sent some of his crews over there. It should be finished in a week." "The stream ran red with blood." Chi Chi said in a soft voice, "I'll need to deal with that." "You should be resting and eating right now!" Lunch said in an urgent voice, "You know the stream will be purified once you head back. Here, Mrs. Briefs sent you some food, now take this eat it and shut up!"

Everyone looked surprised as Lunch ushered Chi Chi inside of the lookout and into one of the spare rooms. A whole bunch of powers were felt coming towards the lookout. "Well look who finally made it." Yucci said while crossing her arms. Panboukin landed next to Napa which drew a slight growl from Yucci. Napa smirked at his mate. "Damn so we missed all of the fighting already?" "Yup." Radditz said "We took care of it." "Leave it to your family to take all of the fun away." Lunch came back out of the Sanctuary where she had made Chi Chi get some rest. She smiled when she saw the rest of the young women in the sky. "Hey!" Lunch shouted with a smile. They all smirked and waved back. ":You guys wanna help Chi Chi out? This planet has been wrecked, and since you guys are going to be living here you might as well help us clean it up." They all looked at each other and started debating over it. "I'm sure Chi Chi will get the best cooks in the world to feed you guys while you helped." With that said Parsni and Yam flew up towards the rest of the group. Lunch followed them and said "Come on, I'll take you to where the people need the most help, and the towns that need to be rebuilt immediately." They took off leaving Panboukin, and the young sayain men behind. "So what are we going to do now?" A young man named Oniun said crossing his arms.

Kakorroto scowled and said "You all will follow me to the Ox kingdom that is going to be my kingdom so if I catch anyone of you screwing around I'll deal with you got it?" All muttured an affirmative answer and they flew off into the sky. Over the course of the next two days, the planet was starting to look like it had gotten beyond Armageddon. The Ox king's condition seemed to be improving, and Vegeta seemed to be fuming. The sayain prince was pissed off at the entire world (Earth and earthlings in general) He frowned when he thought about the wish that Trunks suggested he make, it seemed to be the best thing to do, but then again the last thing he wanted was to give Chi Chi the push she needed to be on the same level as himself and her mate. She was already an issue for him at the stage she was at, and with the powers she possessed. Still, the idea did have merit. He just wished that Chi Chi could get all of her shit in order so that he could get back to his woman.

Kakorroto looked over the Ox kingdom. Most of the work crews were already back and rebuilding the main castle. Kakorroto looked over at the men and gestured towards half of them saying "Help them, try to remember they're weaklings and don't kill any of them." He looked at the other group and said "You see the materials, get busy." "What are you going to do?" One of the bolder men said. "I'm going to be supervising your asses to make sure you don't fuck up." Chi Chi let out a gasp as she woke up. She looked around and let out a small sigh of relief when she saw that she was still in the lookout. A shudder went down her back. "Those eyes, Kami help me I know those eyes from somewhere, but they were so cold and lifeless." She shook that thought off as she got out of bed. She sensed that Kakorroto and Lunch had both left the lookout which meant that she was now free to do what she pleased. She stepped out into the warm sunlight and looked around.

She jumped out of her skin when she saw Vegeta staring at her. "I thought you were gone." She said stretching. "I thought you were resting." He replied with a frown. "I was, I'm done now, have you spoken to Bulma?" "I just got back from talking to her. The woman was worried about your well being." As he said that those eyes flashed through her head again. Another shudder ran through her spine. "Once the Ox kingdom is rebuilt I'm going to marry Kakorroto. After that we'll talk about forming an alliance between Earth and Vegeta. I can not allow something like this to happen again and I won't." She touched her stomach and frowned "Once this baby is born I will be training again and I will reach your level." Vegeta snorted at Chi Chi. "You get to my level? You just barely beat Kakorroto in a fight. You had trouble with Frieza, and it took you a long time to even finish off that weakling King Cold. I was worried about my father you idiot! You were the one having trouble with Frieza and Koola!" She snapped at him angrily. Then she said "Where is Kakorroto? Vegeta shrugged "The only ones who were here when I woke up was the namek and your bald headed weakling friend." She frowned then she walked over to the edge. "Why are you here anyway?" "I wanted to use the dragonballs to grant a wish." Chi Chi frowned. "It hasn't been a year yet since we last used them. You'll have to wait, or go to the planet Namek."

Vegeta cursed at that. Chi Chi smirked at his anger then walked over to the edge. Piccolo frowned and said "What are you doing awake you should still be resting Chi Chi." She turned and smiled back at him. "The same could be said for you." "I had a senzu, I'm doing fine now." "I'm ok now as well, I've got to get back home. Have the people come back from Venus yet?" "Nope they'll be due back within the next two or three hours. Your 'friends' are here though." Chi Chi looked over at Vegeta for confirmation. "The women followed Lunch and then men followed Kakorroto." Chi Chi nodded and said "I'm going down then, are you coming? Or are you going to sit up here." "I'm debating on staying to work out an alliance with a planet of fools, or heading back to my planet to be with my mate." Chi Chi frowned at his words. "Go then, we won't miss you here, but I'm sure Bulma does. Also, it takes a fool to know one." With that said she let herself fall over the edge of the lookout and enjoyed the freefall for a moment before catching herself and flying down towards the Ox kingdom. Kakorroto frowned when he felt Chi Chi's ki approaching, though he could feel that she was indeed much better than she had been, she was still not a hundred percent. Over the course of a few hours, much had already been accomplished with the coordinated efforts of the Capsule Corp. crew and the sayian men.

Chi Chi landed by the ruined stream and let out a small gasp. Some of the smaller buildings were already being repaired while the debris from the larger and more totaled buildings were being lifted out of the way to make way for Reconstruction. Yucca and Panboukin had seen Chi Chi land and smirked. "Hey Kakorroto!" Panboukin shouted looking over at Chi Chi. Her eyes narrowed at him when Kakorroto flew over to where Chi Chi was. She smiled brightly at him and yelled in a loud voice "Who's hungry!" Silence was heard for a second before everyone sayain in attendance looked up from their work. "Ok…so then I'll be back soon to set up some grills and make some food for you boys." Then they all watched as she frowned. She walked over to the stream and knelt down by it. She closed her eyes and dipped her finger into it. At her slight touch, the entire stream flowed as pure as it did before the battle. For the first time in the last past week Chi Chi felt at ease. She smiled a genuine smile and then started to lift off saying "I'll be back with some food and people to help cook it!"

Over the course of the next week people began arriving from Venus to return to their homes, although some people were upset over the damage that had been done, and the deaths of some of the military, most people were just grateful that the planet was still in one piece. Funerals were done, rebuilding was nearly completed, and the sayians who were choosing to remain on Earth were beginning to settle in. While all of this was going on, something sat in the back of Lunch's mind. She didn't want to add another unnecessary burden to Chi Chi's shoulders so she kept her concerns to herself for the moment. The absence of Dr Gero and his grandchildren was noticed only by her and Dr Briefs. Lunch never seemed to have a gift of foresight before, but after mating with Radditz, it seemed to be brought to the surface. She was present when Trunks was telling his story, but Trunks left out some very important pieces, like where the androids could be found, and who exactly had built them. Lunch had a feeling she knew just who and what those androids were. "Lunch!" She was brought out of her thoughts by Yam and Parsni.

"What's up?" Lunch said flying down from her position on top of a nearly completed skyscraper. "Radditz is looking for you, he says it's important. I think it has to do with the Ox king." Lunch frowned; the man's ki had been fluctuating lately. She nodded "Tell Tano, that I'm leaving everything in her and Carrit's command." Yam nodded and Lunch took off to the lookout at top speed.

"_Why didn't you just let me know you wanted me through the bond?"_ **_"Too busy trying to keep Chi Chi from going into the room with her father."_** _"Is it that bad! I thought he was doing better!"_ **_"We all did. I guess it's a good thing Kakorroto had the others fix up the kingdom."_** Lunch's ki skyrocketed as she tried to fly faster than before. "Damn it Ox hold on!" When she reached the top of the lookout she heard Chi Chi shouting at Kakorroto to release her. "He's my father damn it and if I want to see him I can! Let me go right now!" Kakorroto glanced down at his mate as she continued to struggle against his tight hold. He had already spoken to Ox before the doctor was summoned, and he was told by Ox to keep Chi Chi away from him until he knew for sure whether he would make it or not. Vegeta frowned. "It won't be long now." Everyone present heard him say it, and knew then for certain the Ox king was going to die. His ki was violently flickering now, a sign that death was near.

Hearing it come out of someone's mouth left Chi Chi in a daze. She slumped against Kakorroto's frame. Vegeta frowned and walked over to her. "Listen to me now foolish woman." He ignored the glares he was getting from everyone and stared down into Chi Chi's eyes. "Very soon this world's fate will truly be in your hands. You need to make a decision and you need to make it soon. He is going to die and you know it. So stop acting like a child and be the woman you will have to become!" Chi Chi's eyes filled with tears as she bowed her head. "You are already the Queen by title, now become the Queen by actions! Do you hear me woman!" "Vegeta…" Kakorroto said in a voice with a rough edge, the warning in his voice wasn't missed by anyone. "I hear you." Chi Chi cut in with a trembling voice. "Now shut up and leave me alone." She lifted her head up and her rage showed through her eyes. "I have already decided, we will form an alliance between Vegeta and Earth." Protests were heard from all of the earthlings in attendance. "Shut up!" Chi Chi said coldly pushing herself out of Kakorroto's arms.

"I said an Alliance." She turned her gaze to Vegeta and held her head up high as tears fell down her cheeks. "I rule here, not you. Never forget that. You can offer me suggestions on what to do when I have questions, and if I need the help I'll ask for it. You can do the same. However, I will do what I feel is best for the people living here, whether they are human or sayain. Just as I can listen to your suggestions I can tell you to fuck off with them too." The others listened in awe to Chi Chi as she spoke with an unwavering voice. Vegeta smirked. "If I ever decided to annex this planet…" "You would be met with heavy opposition." Chi Chi said with a glare. "I'm not afraid of you Vegeta, and I never have been."

"Physical power is not everything." Everyone turned when they heard the clearing of a throat. The doctor that had come to examine Ox walked out into the open. "How is he doing?" Lunch said in a quiet voice. The doctor sighed and said "I'm afraid all we can do is make him comfortable now, he doesn't have much longer." "I understand." Chi Chi said with a nod. The normal glitter that was usually in Chi Chi's eyes "Lunch, I need you to go down to a shrine and find one of the head priests, I'm going to need to do funeral arrangements. Since I am already crowned Queen there is no need to inform any of the other world leaders, I will not tolerate their posturing at my father's funeral. I will not be wishing him back at his request, so this will be the final time I can spend with him alive." Lunch nodded sadly. "Kakorroto, you can come in with me if you want." He walked behind her placing his hands on her stomach. She was instantly reminded of the child she carried.

She knew then that she would need to be as strong as possible. Her stomach had really begun to round out quickly, and now anyone who looked at her could plainly see that she was expecting. Radditz walked next to Lunch and put his arms around her waist. He could already sense a small ki inside of her, and he knew that Kakorroto could too. Now was definitely not the time to tell her. They flew off followed by everyone else at the lookout except Vegeta. Chi Chi walked into the room where Ox lay. "Papa." She said softly coming to kneel by his bedside. He looked over at her and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry." Ox said weakly while trying to sit up. Chi Chi closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I didn't want to leave you behind Chi Chi, not so soon." "Don't worry Papa, everything will be taken care of." "Will you be taken care of?" Guilt filled Ox's voice as he looked up at his precious daughter's face. "She'll be taken care of." Kakorroto said with a nod.

"My grandchild as well?" Ox said with a frown. His strength was leaving him rapidly. "Yes." Kakorroto said. "I'm sorry my treasure." Ox said in a wheezing voice. "It's ok Papa. It's ok." Chi Chi said softly, tears started to fill her eyes. "You will be a legend my daughter, remember, I'm always here with you…" His hand tightened on her's as he inhaled one last deep breath. "Papa?" Chi Chi said softly. His hand loosened and Chi Chi took it with her other hand and placed it on his chest before taking both hands away. She stood up unsteadily to look at Kakorroto. Without a warning she slammed herself into his arms and started to cry softly. Kakorroto said nothing he just stroked Chi Chi's hair and tried to soothe her. "I'm here, Radditz is here, Cauli and Bardock are waiting for you back home." He said in a calm voice. She just buried herself against him. Without warning Kakorroto scooped Chi Chi into his arms and carried her out of the room. "But…Papa.." she said softly. "Just tell me what I need to do to have him ready for the people when they take him." Chi Chi said "I should be…" "Resting; you'll need to be strong at his funeral." Chi Chi closed her mouth.

Several hours later the funeral arrangements were underway at the Ox kingdom. Chi Chi had flown there once Kakorroto had left in search of Lunch and Radditz. She knew they would meet up with her here later. One look at Chi Chi told everyone what they needed to know. Napa yelled at her actually having the nerve to tell her what she was doing wasn't good for the brat she carried inside of her. She instantly told him to keep his concerns to himself. Soon half the world rushed over towards the Ox kingdom while the other half sent their condolences to Chi Chi via the people who came as representatives. Chi Chi accepted each with grace and strength that she didn't know she had. On planet Vegeta Bulma cried in her bedroom. Brolly and Pota looked at each other as she wept sprawled out on the bed. Cauli and Celipa were sitting next to her trying to console her.

"Bulma, Princess what's wrong!" Cauli said to her in a pleading voice. "Ox…Ox is dead." She whimpered hugging herself. "Poor Chi Chi…Kami why this…" Cauli felt a small stabbing pain in her heart, and she could know feel the waves of grief coming off of her daughter. Celipa bit her lip. She regarded Chi Chi like she would a younger sister. "They will probably bury him today or tomorrow." Bulma said softly "So I won't be able to pay my final respects to him." She got up from the bed. "Kakorroto and Chi Chi will be married after that. Brolly, Pota go get some space pods ready. I've got to be there for the wedding." Brolly and Pota glanced at each other. They both knew the king would have something to say about that. King Vegeta yelled at Bulma for over two hours after he heard her request to go to Earth. She stared at her nails with a bored expression as King Vegeta raged at her. Then she looked up and said sweetly "Are you done?"

Everyone in the throne room watched in awe as Bulma blew the king off. "Vegeta, I'm going to head over to Earth with Brolly and Pota." "Like hell you will woman, I'll be on my way back as soon as the old man is buried." "Vegeta, I'll be leaving for Earth in a little while." "Woman your in no condition to be traveling!" "Here's a newsflash for you buddy, I'm here, you're there, and I'm leaving." "Vegeta is expecting me." Bulma said effectively cutting off King Vegeta. King Vegeta glanced over at Brolly and Pota. "Go get Bardock and Cauli to accompany you to Earth as well then. If I didn't have my own business to attend to I'd go with you as well, Tell Toma and Celipa to go as well." He said with a wave of his hand. "If anything happens to her your lives will be forfeit." He snarled at Pota and Brolly without turning around.

Brolly and Pota bowed to the King before turning to glare at Bulma. She smiled sweetly at them. "You ride with her Brolly." Pota said coming up with an easy solution. "You both will fit together in a pod." Brolly shrugged. "Fine let's go collect Bardock and the others." Bulma smirked once again she got her way. She felt a small fluttering feeling inside of her stomach. She smiled at that then left to head out to Perthamboy. Vegeta growled with irritation. "What's wrong Prince Vegeta?" Carrit said coming to land beside him. He frowned at the short third class woman. "Your princess in on her way." Carrit seemed to be happier about that than Vegeta was. Vegeta gave Carrit a rundown and noticed she wasn't an unattractive woman. She had dark green eyes with a tan complexion and wavy black hair. She was a little bit shorter than him and had a slender but muscular build. He knew that very soon mating season would begin for the sayain males and all of the girls that were here would be fair game. Carrit bowed taking off. She was probably going to the Ox kingdom, he knew that's where almost all of the other women were right now. "Since when did this raven haired harpy become the patron saint for female sayians?" He snorted taking off. He might as well make his appearance at the wake that was now going on.

Chi Chi was dressed in an imperial gown with the crown her father had given her on her head. She was seated in front of her father's body as another funeral pyre was being constructed. She glanced down at her people. After this funeral, wedding plans and preparations would be started. She wasn't leaving her people defenseless again. She would remain here on Earth for the time being. Kakorroto had argued with her at first, but both had finally decided it was best to have the planet in their care until the inhabitants could step up and care for the planet in their absence. The head King stood by Chi Chi frowning. "I am truly sorry." he said in a soft voice to Chi Chi. "To have all of this thrust into your hands…" "I was raised for this." Chi Chi said softly. "I don't blame you for this. The people who are to blame are already dead and gone. Besides, you're still here. Most of this still is in your hands, for a few more years at least…and if the plan I have in mind now goes through...maybe a lot longer." "What do you have in mind Chi Chi? I'm going to make a trip to see Dende after the children are born. I will have the namekian dragon grant the king eternal life." "I'm surprised. I didn't think you could put your own feelings before anyone else's Im proud. It's not like that…it's more for this planet than myself. Having a capable ruler will be beneficial to Earth." "Good I don't care what your motives are, as long as it takes all of this damn pressure off your shoulders, I'm worried about the brat woman." Chi Chi rubbed her stomach soothingly as she glanced at the Funeral Pyre. "The baby is fine Kakorroto." Chi Chi said in a murmur. She looked at all of the people gathered there and then back at the fire. It was well prepared now and Chi Chi stood up from her seat in front of it. Everyone looked expectantly at her. She turned back to the coffin where her father's body lay and sunk down to her knees.

"This is it father, Now I truly assume the position of the Ox kingdom. I will make sure our Kingdom returns to its former glory." She stood up and picked her father's body up. Every Earthling in attendance bowed as Chi Chi walked over to the burning fire. She sighed and closed her eyes. "This is goodbye forever Papa." She dropped her father's body into the flames and they roared up in a flare. Chi Chi stood motionless watching her father's body burn. She was surprised by two hands wrapping around her waist and a voice shouting "One week from today, Queen Chi Chi and I will be married. I will be assuming the role of the King Consort!" Chi Chi's eyes widened then closed and she allowed herself to relax into his embrace. "Kakorroto, I love you." "Hush woman, just tell them all what they need to know and then I'll make you feel better." "Kakorroto…I…" "Rise and address them, we'll leave and you can show all of your emotions to me. You know you can never hide anything from me, I can feel your pain. Show them your strength, and then show me your weakness."

Chi chi released him and turned back to her people straight and tall. "We will rule this planet together, along with the king. I will make sure of future is never threatened like this again. We have our friends here now to help us, and we can learn from them, just as they can learn from us." The people looked at her with a questioning look. She smiled at them and said "I am forming an alliance with the sayain home planet Vegeta. Together we can prevent anything like this from happening again, and so we shall." A mixed reaction was heard from the crowd and Chi Chi held her hands out. "I will answer all questions, and listen to your comments after my wedding. As of right now the Ox kingdom is in mourning for the passing of my father, and will be that way until my marriage." She looked over at the King who nodded at her with his approval. Chi Chi took Kakorroto's hand and let him lead her away from the burning fire. She looked back one last time, and the silent tears began to cascade down her face. Kakorroto wrapped his tail around her waist with soothing words and promises of pleasure once they were alone.


	32. Weakness

Lunch's breath hitched when she saw Kakorroto and Chi Chi leave the stage. The body of the Ox King was now fully engulfed in flames. Radditz looked down at Lunch and was surprised to see her on the brink of tears. How could I have forgotten? How he took care of me when he knew I had no one? Radditz grabbed her hand and said you have me now. I know she replied softly, but he's gone forever. He was like a father to me, he used to call me his princess too. Radditz was at a loss for words. Lunch looked up at him and smiled you're right though, I do have you.

Chi Chi sighed as she slowly sank to the bed in her room. Kakorroto looked over at her. Chi Chi he said softly walking over to her and pulling her close. As soon as she was wrapped inside of his arms a torrent of tears came rushing out of her eyes. Kakorroto, I loved my father so much, so much that I am granting his final request, but it's killing me. Kakorroto scowled up at the sky, he resented the fact that everyone else's decisions seemed to weight the heaviest on Chi Chi. I am here for you now, and I won't ever have you make that decision. If I am ever gone, I will want to be back with you. If you go Kakorroto I will follow behind you. He frowned at that. Listen, Vegeta is going to head to the planet Namek before he returns to Vegeta. He wants us to accompany him there before leaving.

Chi Chi looked up at him with a puzzled expression. The wish that he is going to ask for involves you as well. Chi Chi's eyes flashed as she took in that little bit of information. Just what does Vegeta have in mind? Chi Chi said looking up at him from her spot on the bed. Something that will make our lives easier in the future. Kakorroto said with his tail flicking. Chi Chi's eyes darkened again._ Yeah from what I've heard our future isn't looking too bright is it?** You don't need to worry about that. **I'll worry about it anyway, and you know I will._ Kakorroto frowned and leaned down surprising her with a gentle kiss on the lips. He crushed her against him as his lips claimed her tightly. Her eyes closed as she returned his gentle kiss and gripped him tighter. He released her lips and trailed a litany of kissed down her throat and onto her collar bone eliciting a small whimper from her. He smiled as he removed the top of the Imperial dress from her upper body and graced her with small gentle kisses and nips.

Chi Chi quivered then let out a soft moan. Kakorroto traced the trails of her now dried tears then brushed his cheek against her. Then he moved down her body to caress her chest cupping each breast in his hand. Chi Chi whimpered from below him. _Kakorroto, you're being so gentle…**Just relax and enjoy yourself woman. **_Her breath hitched as Kakorroto's mouth followed the course of his lips. She mewled as he molded her pleasure like putty in his hands. Only when he had her writhing and twitching in pleasure did he enter her. She let out a gasp at their joining and then tossed her head back. _Kakorroto I love you, please stay with me forever…**No need to worry woman, I'll always be here with you. **_

Back on planet Vegeta Bulma made her way to a space pod being followed by Cauli and Brolly. After a three hour shouting match with King Vegeta Bulma was getting her way again as she was being escorted to the planet earth. She'd felt the Ox King's demise all the way across the galaxy and she was now rushing to be by Chi Chi's side. Brolly could be heard cursing in the background as Cauli smirked. The King had made sure Bulma had a full escort to travel to Earth, which included herself and Bardock. She was secretly thrilled she had wanted to see how her sons were doing, and she was worried about the girls' safety as well. Bardock on the other hand didn't want to leave planet Vegeta for any reason, but since he had been commanded to go by the king he had no choice. His tail flicked behind him showing his irate mood. Cauli chuckled as they got into their own space pods. They'd be at earth within a few days.

Chi Chi woke up in a bit of a haze. The sun was now setting and she was alone in the bedroom. She steadily got up to her feet and walked over to the window. She saw people leaving from the Ox castle in large droves. She saw a small column of smoke still rising from the funeral pyre and closed her eyes. _So long papa, until we meet again in the next world. _She then opened her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. With a small smile she closed her eyes again as she felt a steady heartbeat thumping away in her womb. _I've said my goodbyes, it's time to look towards the future now…for my child's sake._ She reached for underwear and a robe then dressed and silently left the room.

Kakorroto sat down in the dining room along with most of Cauli's female unit. Chi Chi's eyes brightened when she caught sight of all of the girls. Chi Chi the girls all said smiling at her. She smiled back and said have you girls gotten your capsule houses, and a space to move into? All of the girls nodded and then made a face. Chi Chi giggled and said what's the face for? The Prince is having some of the younger men stay behind as well to "keep us in line" One girl said with a swish of her tail. Chi Chi smirked and said once he leaves, everyone has to follow my rules. Don't worry. Kakorroto smirked at her from the bowl of food he was chowing down. You mean like how you followed the rules of Vegeta back home? Damn near started an entire revolution. Chi Chi shrugged. Things are different here. The girls smirked at her and Chi Chi saw they were mostly wearing dresses and pantsuits like she wore. Something bothered Chi Chi though she let it rest in the back of her mind. Kakorroto looked up at her with a frown. Lunch and Radditz went to go look for Dr Gero earlier.

What did they find Chi Chi said with a sense of dread. Nothing. Kakorroto said turning back to his food. The sayain females looked at each other then winced when they heard Prince Vegeta shouting at someone. So we'll be seeing you later Chi Chi, Kakorroto. The girls took off much to Kakorroto's pleasure; they had been bugging him since he came in. Chi Chi frowned when she heard Vegeta approaching. He was cursing up a royal storm and people bolted to get out of his way. What the hell is your problem? Chi Chi said calmly taking a seat next to Kakorroto. Vegeta glared over at Chi Chi then glanced down at her stomach and visibly relaxed. The idiot woman is coming to visit you. You mean Bulma? Chi Chi said really? King Vegeta let her leave the planet! Vegeta scowled then looked over at Kakorroto.

Once they both give birth, I'm switching it over. Chi Chi gave a questioning glance to Kakorroto before she looked back at Vegeta. Maybe before then would be better. Kakorroto replied. Vegeta cocked his head to the side seemingly thinking about it then shrugged. They're still not far along enough for it to be a danger to them I guess. We'll leave once the woman gets here. What are you talking about and where are we going? Chi Chi hissed tired of being ignored. Not that it's any of your concern, but we'll be heading to new namek, I have use of their dragonballs. For what? Chi Chi said placing her head on Kakorroto's shoulder. As this pregnancy progressed her strength was being sapped. Vegeta smirked at her then stood up and walked over to one of the three huge fridge's in the kitchen. He picked out some food for himself and sat down.

Have you heard from Radditz? He said after munching on some potato chips. Yeah, I have. Kakorroto said with a nod. He agrees with me, but he won't be coming with us to new Namek, he prefers to stay here until we return. Chi Chi frowned she was tired of being ignored so she got up to her feet and snatched the potato chips away from Vegeta with a sneer. Tell me what's going on now. She hissed. Vegeta smirked at her then snatched the chips back. Chi Chi was beginning to grow nervous about that self assured smirk on Vegeta's face, and he seemed to be able to sense her nervousness. Relax woman, I'm not out to harm you…not today anyway. She brushed her hair back then glanced at Kakorroto. Sit down he said gruffly pulling out a chair for her. She sniffed but sat down and crossed her arms. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. She felt a small shot of comforting ki go through her then looked over at Kakorroto. He had placed his hand on her stomach and sent her a small amount of his own ki. She let out a small sigh of contentment and leaned against Kakorroto.

I hope the woman gets like this soon. Vegeta said with a frown, IF pregnancy could calm down the harpy…maybe it could calm down the woman. Chi Chi looked up to glare at Vegeta then stuck her middle finger at him.

Vegeta smirked at her again then looked out from the window onto the new villages springing up around the castle. A lot of the sayain females who had moved onto Earth had cheerfully set up shop right behind the large castle. Some of them will be going into their heat cycles very soon. He said more to himself than to the others. Oh? Chi Chi said softly. She looked down at the villages herself then sighed. She'd already heard from Celipa how sayain males claimed their mates, hell it had happened to her. Most of them are better trained then their male counterparts, stronger. Chi Chi said tapping her finger to her cheek. I should know she said with a hint of pride I helped train them. Vegeta snorted. Once a heat starts they don't give up until they get what they want.

Chi Chi looked back at Kakorroto who nodded. Even without the heat, sayain males are very persistent. Do you honestly think I would've given you up? Before she could answer Lunch and Radditz flew up into the room. Lunch looked worried and Radditz just looked irritated. We didn't find a damn thing. He muttered plopping down into the seat next to his brother. A flash of ice blue eyes went through Chi Chi's mind again and she shivered involuntarily then she saw a vision of her children once again, one boy with long dark hair and another boy with a crown of hair just like his father's. It's going to be trouble. Was all that she said before dismissing the matter altogether. She turned to radditz and said, are you going to new namek as well?

Radditz slid a glance over to Kakorroto and Vegeta then said no. New Namek? Lunch replied back in her blonde haired form. Why are they going to New Namek? Don't know. Chi Chi replied with a shrug. She sat back down in her seat and sighed they won't tell me a thing. Lunch looked questioningly at Radditz who just ended up looking away. Oh really? Lunch said with a frown. Chi Chi looked over at Lunch with a self satisfied smirk then stood up and said I'm going back to sleep now, this kid is sapping all of my strength. Kakorroto looked over at her as she wobbled unsteadily then righted herself and headed back to their bedroom. Come to think of it, I've been feeling funny too. Lunch said looking over at Radditz. He smirked at her then turned to Kakorroto. Kakorroto looked over at Lunch and then smiled at her. Nice to know the brats are going to have a lot of playmates. ….Lunch looked in shock at Kakorroto, then back at Radditz, then back at Kakorroto again. Radditz actually looked a little frightened by the glare that he was getting from Lunch. She turned around and left the room. That went well Vegeta said with a huge smirk getting back to his meal.

Bulma sighed as she stepped from her space pod to into the warm sunlight. Cauli stretched then looked out onto the planet's surface. Bulma said oh good, we're not too far from the Ox Kingdom. Brolly and Pota frowned at the landscape. This place is too damn bright, and look the sky is blue. Pota said cringing. Bulma turned around to glare at them then took off. Bardock smirked at Bulma's attitude as she bursted off towards The Palace. Vegeta shot up from his spot in the sparring room that Chi Chi had made for the sayain males. Kakorroto smirked while doing his light katas. Vegeta flew out of the room and headed full speed towards Bulma's energy signal. Oh boy and here we go. Bulma said with a sigh landing on the ground. _Still a few miles away from the palace too, guess that means I need to start working on hiding my ki again. _

Woman…Vegeta said landing directly next to her on the ground. Bulma looked over at Vegeta and felt a rush of emotions coming to the surface. She had missed him and she was worried about him. At the same time she was angry that she had been left behind, and there was still a little bit of that old hatred left at the bottom of it all. Vegeta felt the entire rush of emotions through the bond and felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Before he could blink he felt the air knocked out of him again as Bulma went into his arms and crushed herself against him. He smirked down at her as she pressed herself against him. _Kami, I hate you so much, but I hated it even more when you left me. _ Vegeta let out a low chuckle then wrapped one arm around her waist. Vegeta looked up at the others then said follow me. He picked Bulma up and then took off towards the castle.

Chi Chi looked up from the stream she was sitting by and smiled. Bulma and Vegeta landed next to her. Bulma burst free from Vegeta's arms and hugged Chi Chi tightly. Chi Chi smiled weakly hugging Bulma back. Chi Chi, what's wrong with you? Bulma said softly letting her go. Chi Chi lowered herself to the ground weakly. She smiled up at Bulma and said so, you've noticed it too? I've been feeling a bit week over the last couple of days, and lately all I want to do is either eat or sleep. Vegeta looked down at Chi Chi. She looked slightly paler than usual, but her hair was still very shiny, and her eyes were vibrant. If anything he would just guess that the baby she was carrying was sapping a lot of her strength. Cauli and Bardock went up to Chi Chi. Chi Chi beamed seeing Cauli. Mama! She said happily getting ready to stand up.

Bardock said gruffly sit down. Chi Chi looked over at him with questioning eyes. Then she looked over at Cauli. Cauli sat down next to Chi Chi and drew her into her arms. Cauli smirked at Chi Chi and said well aren't you the lucky mother. Chi Chi said huh? Cauli just shook her head and then placed her hand on Chi Chi's stomach. Chi Chi felt warmth then she felt her energy going back up. I feel better mama! Chi Chi said with a smile. OF course you do. Cauli said standing up and brining Chi Chi up with her. From now on tell Kakorroto that he'll have to give you some ki every morning when you wake up and after every meal. Vegeta frowned guess my plans will have to wait. He muttered to himself. Plans? Bulma said standing next to him. He looked down at her then said C'mon, you haven't eaten since you left, I'm sure you must be hungry. Starving. Bulma said with a huge bright smile. _Strange, the woman seems to be just fine, If anything the brat seems to b e adding onto her strength, but the harpy is getting weaker day by day. _

…_Come to think of it, she's a bit larger than Bulma. _ Did my father say anything about me? Vegeta said to Bulma. She just shrugged and said no not really. I guess we'll be staying here for the time being then. We'll just make a stop by new namek before heading back. Bulma looked over at Chi Chi and she shrugged. As the weeks passed by, Chi Chi and Bulma both grew rapidly, but while Bulma lost a little bit of her energy, Chi Chi was almost always weak and tired during the duration of her pregnancy. While she maintained her regular body shape, her stomach grew large and round. After two really long and heated verbal arguments with Kakorroto, Chi Chi still refused to have the operation to place her baby in an incubator. While this pissed Kakorroto off, he figured that it was just as well since Chi Chi was too far along now anyhow. Vegeta had gotten pretty much the same reaction from Bulma, even though both knew their lives were at risk. Lunch was starting to show now and was eating everything in sight.

The weather on Earth was changing and winter was now approaching. The first snow had already come and gone, most of the sayains opted to stay indoors with the exception of a few of the younger females. The palace was now being dressed for Christmas which Chi Chi loved. As soon as the concept of an extremely large feast was set in the sayain's minds, they loved it too, and the promise of a Christmas tournament made them adore the holiday almost as much as Chi Chi did. She was dressed in a large oriental shift with her hair hanging down loosely from her head. Kakorroto had to continually feed her ki to keep her standing upright. At this present time she was sitting next to the large Christmas tree in the palace and going through ornaments. She was joined by the children from around the palace, and a few of the sayain women. Vegeta and Kakkorroto watched from the throne, which Kakorroto was currently sitting on.

Wow Chi Chi these are beautiful. I wish we celebrated this holiday back home. Cherri said with a wistful sigh. Chi Chi said you can if you want to, Vegeta doesn't seem to be against it, and I'm sure if Bulma wanted to, he'd agree to it. You'll be getting ready to have those children soon Cauli said sitting behind her. She toyed with Chi Chi's silky hair. After tomorrow, you're going to be on bed rest for the duration of this pregnancy. Chi Chi nodded, Bulma was already on bed rest though she still had a bit longer until her son would be born. Chi Chi relaxed against her mother in law. Cauli sighed. The brat you're carrying must be strong to sap up your strength like this. I went through the same with Kakorroto. How about with Radditz? Chi Chi said softly. Radditz's pregnancy was a little bit easier, not so much of my strength was gone. Cauli replied. Radditz tends to surprise me though, he was born with a low power level, and now he is steadily catching up to Kakorroto. He and Lunch are already up to Elite status. Chi Chi smiled. She hadn't been keeping track of them lately.

How low is my ki right now? Chi Chi said looking back at Cauli. Cauli smirked and said don't worry, I'm sure you could still beat at least Napa in a fight. My holy powers are still strong inside of me. Chi Chi replied with a nod. I wonder if my baby will inherit my powers as well. You inherited your mother's didn't you? Cauli said with a shrug. Well, the chances will be higher if the child is a female. Chi Chi replied closing her eyes. I can only imagine how powerful your children will be. Cauli said with a proud smile. You're going to make our bloodline strong Chi Chi. Lunch as well, the child has a lot of hidden potential. Chi Chi nodded drowsily as she rested her head against Cauli.

Kakorroto and Vegeta glanced at the females lounging beside the Christmas tree. They'll be giving birth within the next 48 hours. Kakorroto glanced back at Vegeta. Once they give birth we'll head to New Namek. Piccolo overheard the two men talking from the corner in the throne room. His love for Chi Chi was slowly waning away into a mutual respect. He frowned wonder what it was they had planned but decided to wait until Chi Chi was alone to address the subject.

Cauli frowned to herself, even though Kakorroto did drain a lot of strength he didn't take this much away from her. The suspicion she held inside of her must be true then. She bit her lip. Chi Chi's birth was probably going o be a long and rough one. Kakorroto seemed to know it too, when Cauli wasn't with Chi Chi he usually was. Radditz was too busy with his own mate to worry much about Chi Chi, but every so often she would catch Radditz glancing at Chi Chi.

Christmas eve turned out to be a really nasty night with a huge blizzard blowing in on the mountain. Bulma sighed, Guess my parents won't be making it here tonight. Vegeta smirked then said don't worry woman, we can spend this holiday together, alone in the bedroom. Oh come off it Vegeta! This is a day to spend with your friends and family! He snorted at her. Bulma sighed wistfully again.

Chi Chi shot up in her bed with a pained cry. Ow! She cried then touched her stomach. Another pain shot through her and she let out another yelp. She stood up off the bed and walked into the hallway with another yelp. Radditz was on his way back to the room when he heard the yelp and saw Chi Chi walking slowly with a pained expression on her face. What's wrong? He demanded immediately flying over to her. Radditz…Chi Chi began the baby…Radditz didn't need t hear anymore before swooping her up. Kakorroto was already on his way. Chi Chi let out another cry and Radditz looked down at her. She was in extreme pain from what he could tell and he felt sorry for her. He flew right into Cauli's room where Cauli was staring out the window. Cauli! Radditz shouted. Cauli turned around and saw Chi Chi in pain. Cauli frowned then said clear off the bed and place her down then get some warm blankets.

It's time.


	33. The twins are here!

As soon as the word got back to Bulma that Chi Chi was in labor, she made sure that the best team of doctors was sent into Cauli's room.

The reason Chi Chi was not moved was because Kakorroto simply wouldn't allow it. Chi Chi's ki flickered violently as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She was warned it was a bad idea to not have her child put into an incubator, she was now experiencing first hand why. _**This is a big risk Chi Chi, only two women have ever survived giving birth this way. Queen Vegeta, and Queen Turni.**__SO then, if I survive this, I'll be all the more powerful.__** This isn't a fucking game Chi Chi, there is a very real possibility that we will all lose our lives. **__I won't allow it._

Chi Chi looked up weakly at Kakorroto and reached for his hand while the doctors were racing around hooking up various machines to her body. Baardock came back into the room with a scowl. He was wearing the so called "scrubs" the humans had instructed him to wear. Cauli tugged at hers before looking back down at Chi Chi.

"Vegeta was right not to allow Bulma in here" Bardock remarked. He tugged on a pair of latex gloves then glanced down at his daughter in law. He'd never ever seen her so weak. Chi Chi choked back a scream as another painful contraction shot through her. Bardock frowned then had Chi Chi chew on a plant brought from planet Vegeta.

"This should help ease the pain a bit, and I am almost a hundred percent sure that it won't harm the brats." As the human doctors began to object Bardock explained calmly that he was a sayain scientist, and while this wasn't his exact expertise he'd been through enough child births to know it would be beneficial in keeping Chi Chi calm.

Lunch sat outside of the room Chi Chi was inside of with Radditz at her side. Radditz could sense his brother's anxiety in waves. He glanced at Lunch's rounded stomach. "I've been thinking". "What have you been thinking?" Lunch looked up at him with curious green eyes. "It would be a good idea for you to have the baby put in an incubator." Lunch looked thoughtful for a second then nodded. "Yeah that probably would be a good idea." Radditz turned away from Lunch and mused over the prince's idea. He glanced back at her and she jumped under his intense stare. "Radditz"? She said softly. He smirked at her and she relaxed. Both of them glanced back at the room.

Bulma glanced up at the ceiling. After seeing Chi Chi go into labor Vegeta had grabbed Bulma and taken her to bed and growled that she stay right where she is. Bulma was quick to argue until Vegeta pointed out hotly that if Chi Chi had gone into labor, she would be doing so in a matter of days as well. Bulma closed her eyes and saw visions of her child. An adorable child with lavender locks of hair. "Trunks, my little Trunks."

Kakorroto frowned as Chi Chi seemed to become paler and paler. Bardock grunted as he glanced at his son's worried face. Chi Chi couldn't lift a finger and she was worried. _**It's very possible that we are both going to die.**__ Have more faith in my Kakorroto, I have too many people relying on me to head to my death._

Cauli watched with worried eyes as Chi Chi struggled to stay conscious. "Is there something you can do to keep her awake?" "Right now it might be best if she slept, she'll need her strength when she has to give birth". Cauli nodded at Dr Briefs. _They should've told her what would happen, I should've told her. __**Kakorroto didn't want her scared, how willing do you think she'd be to have these children if she'd found out they claw their way out?**__ It isn't right Bardock, they should've told her. __** Right now things are under control Cauli, have faith in your daughter, she'll pull through. **__If I lose my son and my daughter, I will kill you. "__**Then follow me into death?"**__"…"_ Cauli left the room with the beginning of tears in her eyes. Things weren't going well.

Vegeta strode back to the delivery room as it was dubbed and walked inside with a deep frown. _**Even though my mother successfully delivered me she was never the same afterwards. She was no longer able to fight, or even move without assistance. Prove me wrong, show me that you can come out of this alright, regardless of what that brat said, the future is not written in stone. We will need your power. **_

He stood off to the side and glanced down at Chi Chi. She opened her eyes weakly. Kakorroto leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be fine she said touching his face." The images of her children flashed before her eyes. This time she saw them older, two strong sons grinning at her and then a beautiful young girl with a shimmering silver aura. Her eyes were closed. _Mama, you've got to be strong, you've got to hold on. _ Chi Chi nodded and gathered what strength she had left. _ You are the future mama, if you don't survive, then we will never be born._

Vegeta and Kakorroto both watched as Chi Chi's color seemed to come back. Bardock glanced at the other doctors who nodded. "Enough time has passed. It would be in the Queen's best interested to have a Cesarean delivery." Kakorroto looked over at Brdock who nodded. "Explain" he said angrily as he held onto Chi Chi's hand. "The Queen will surely die if she tries to give birth herself; you know this as well as we do." Kakorroto did know.

"What needs to be done to my mate?" We will give her a strong epidural and proceed with the operation. Kakorroto nodded his approval._** "Any objections Chi?"**__ "If they are saying it's the only way right? "The children are begging me to survive, what choice do I have?"_

"Alright she is ready" kakorroto said releasing Chi Chi's hand. "_Mama, please don't give up." "That sweet voice again…are you my daughter?" _The image flashed again. _"I am your future mama, we won't meet right away, but it won't be a long wait to see me."_ Chi Chi's body numbed completely and she felt a huge measure of relief. The medicinal plant that Bardock had given her was beginning to wear off. Chi Chi seemed to grow stronger by the moment. It seemed like the danger was over.

Lunch paced up and down the halls as Radditz watched with a bemused expression. He could sense that things were going better, but apparently his mate was still worked up. "Relax, it seems like they got it under control". Lunch stopped pacing then said, since I'm not allowed to visit Chi Chi atm, I'll go see Bulma. Isn't it Christmas? Radditz said There should be a feast going on, come on lets get you some food. _"Why are you trying to keep me from bulma now too?"__** "She needs her rest"**_ Alright fine then let's go get fat. That's more like it. Radditz said grabbing her in his arms and taking it. Damn it Radditz I can walk just fine! She screamed. Cauli smiled brightly at them as she saw them fly by. "At least some things are still normal".

The doctors made the first incision in Chi Chi's stomach and breathed a sigh of relief, it was a perfect cut. Kakorroto let out a breath he was holding as he saw a head appear from Chi Chi's stomach. A loud cry was heard as the baby was pulled free of Chi Chi;s stomach. Bardock quickly took the baby before he crushed any hands. Vegeta watched as the baby was set down on a waiting table. Bardock examined the baby quickly with Dr Briefs standing at his side. A Boy. Bardock said proudly. The baby was bright back over to Chi Cho who smiled brightly even as tears filled her eyes. My little baby boy. She cried happily, and rather weakly.

"We have a problem" Dr Briefs said. Bardock frowned and said there is another baby, but he seems to be trapped by the umbilical cord. Chi Chi gasped. Kakorroto winced._**"Fuck this isn't good at all, if the brat begins to struggle Chi Chi could die.**_ Chi Chi looked at her son for a second. He was a perfect Hybrid between Her and Kakorroto.

"Save him" Chi Chi rasped out save the baby…save me! Kakorroto,s end some of your ki to the brat still inside of her before he begins to struggle. _H__e? so then no girl…_ kakorroto quickly obliged sending ki to calm the child while the doctors worked around him. Vegeta watched with observant eyes. He and Chi Chi locked eyes for a second and he could sense her fear for the child. Keep calm Chi chi Dr Briefs said as the doctors worked tirelessly.

Yes, the baby will sense your anxiety and begin to struggle you must remain calm. Bardock chimed in. Kakorroto took hold of her hand again. Chi Chi could feel the little one begin to struggle. _Relax sweetie relax, mommy is here, I'm right here with you baby. I feel your pain, it'll be ok. _

Chi Chi glanced at her other child who was being tended to by a set of doctors. "Gohan" she said softly. "What?" Kakorroto said glancing down at her. "The baby, his name is Gohan." At the sound of his name the baby gave a loud cry. "A strong name, it suits the brat well." Bardock said nodding with approval.

One of the female doctors in the room gave a panicked shout and moved back from Chi Chi. She grasped her arm and let out another cry. Bardock, you may have to handle this, Dr Briefs said glancing back at the female. Bardock chuckled at. 'The brat broke her arm did he?" Chi Chi's eyes widened then she glanced at the woman.

"Someone treat her," Chi Chi ordered sharply. "We've almost got him!" Chi Chi felt her eyes getting heavy as they untangled the baby from her womb. When she heard a sharp cry fill the room she smiled happily. Here he is! Dr briefs said Bardock grabbed the little boy and pulled him up. The baby screamed even louder as he was separated from his mother.

"Now that one has a strong fighting spirit!" Kakorroto remarked. Chi Chi smiled up at Kakorroto then winced. Shit! She's hemorrhaging! Quickly hurry we have to stop the flow of bleeding! Kakorroto grabbed Chi Chi's hand. _**Damn it woman, maybe next time I tell you something you'll listen to me!**__ Would I be me if I went along with everything you said? I'm not going to die, I've seen glimpses of the future and I need to be here! I can't just leave the earth to you can I? _

Bulma glanced at the weather. The blizzard outside seemed to be coming to a head. "_I guess the danger is over…" __**"Woman, get some rest the harpy has given birth, two little brats." **__"Two?"__**"Two boys, two fine additions to the sayain army." **__"Not third class?" __**"Merry Christmas woman." **__"Vegeta?"__**"Your friend is going to be fine"**_

After things got back under control Chi Chi was allowed to relax and hold onto her sons. "Do you want to name our younger son Kakorroto?" Chi Chi smiled up at him. _Kami, I love you so much Kakorroto. _ He picked the younger boy up who struggled and fussed in his arms.

"This one is going to be a handful" he remarked. Chi Chi glanced up at her son with a huge smile. She then looked down at the sleeping Gohan. "Goten".Kakorroto said looking at the struggling boy. Chi Chi took a good look at little Goten and gasped. He's the mirror image of you Kakorroto! Kakorroto laughed loudly as little Goten wrapped his tail around his arm.

The doctors finished taking care of Chi Chi and stitching her up. "Everything should be fine now, Allow the new mother to rest. Dr Briefs chided before getting up to leave. Everyone left the room except for Kakorroto and Bardock. Both babies started to scream and cry loudly causing Chi Chi to jump.

"Oh, I know what they want" she said softly. Bardock turned his back as Chi Chi began to breastfeed both boys. _ "So this is it, my childhood is gone."_ She peered down at her two sons. _"Still, I'd give up a lifetime to have these two wonderful boys with me"_

Chi Chi rocked the babies and cooed to them after they finished their meal. "Kakorroto, we are staying on the earth right?" kakorroto nodded and kneeled against Chi Chi. "Merry Christmas."


	34. The plot

The sun broke through the clouds and the snow died down to a gentle flurry. Bulma looked out of the window and smiled brightly. She hopped out of the bed and walked out of the room, directly into Vegeta's arms. She looked up at him with a surprised face but he seemed to be examining her. She blushed then said "What the hell are you doing?" "Shut up woman, and stay still". Bulma sighed but acquiesced. Vegeta nodded to himself then stared down at the woman who had him wrapped around her little finger. "Come on I know you want to see how the harpy is doing" Bulma's eyes brightened as she nodded. They both walked over to Chi Chi's new room and knocked on the door. A loud wail came from the room followed by Kakorroto growling. The door opened and kakorroto greeted them with a scowl and a tiny baby boy with his tail wrapped around his arm. Bulma squealed and gently unhooked the tail from Kakorroto's arm then picked the baby up. "I guess I won't be able to convince you to leave, so come on it." Vegeta frowned at that statement but let it slide. "Be careful Bulma, that one nearly broke a woman's arm coming out of the womb."

Bulma smiled down at the tiny baby and he looked back up at her with huge eyes. "He is beautiful; he looks just like you Kakorroto." Bulma gave the baby a gentle kiss on the forehead. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's stomach then glanced down at the baby. "What's his name Kakorroto?" Vegeta scowled at the baby. Kakorroto glared at Vegeta before stating. "His name is Goten, Gohan is with Chi Chi sleeping. "Chi Chi...Is alright?" Bulma said in a hushed voice. "Yes and the birth was very difficult, I'll bring my other son over to you, but I'd prefer it if you let Chi Chi sleep. Bulma nodded silently. Kakorroto picked Gohan up gently and brought him over. Bulma smiled and she reached over brushing Gohan's hair gently away from his forehead. "They are beautiful!" Vegeta snorted at this. "They are strong, worthy additions to the sayian race." Kakorroto smiled a real smile at both of the compliments.

"Chi Chi should be awake soon; once she has had a decent meal I know she'll want to see you". Bulma blushed and said "sorry for waking you Kakorroto, I just wanted to see how she was doing." "Don't worry about it; this little brat here was fussing the whole night, so I didn't get much sleep as it is." Bulma handed Goten back to his father who immediately started to cry again. "He must be hungry Kakorroto, bring him over here" Chi Chi sat up in bed and then looked over at Bulma. "Bulma! I'm so happy to see you!" Bulma smiled and walked over to the bed and hugged Chi Chi tightly. "I was so worried about you" she whispered into Chi Chi's ear. Chi Chi hugged Bulma back tightly. "It wasn't easy, but look at my beautiful children Bulma"

"_Now we are truly trapped even if we did want to leave." _ Bulma watched as Chi Chi nursed the two boys. She touched her own stomach with a sigh. "Soon I'll be a mother just like you Chi." "my advice to you is to get plenty of sleep; these little ones won't let me rest." At the back of the room Kakorroto and Vegeta sat down at a table. "So when are we planning on heading to new namek?" Vegeta ran a hand through his hair then glanced at Bulma. "Not until the woman gives birth; even still I think it would be best to wait a couple of weeks. "The brats are ready to travel now, but they will both need time to recover." "This is going to be trouble" Kakorroto muttered glancing at Chi Chi. "Regardless of what they want or think, this is going to be done; we almost lost the harpy today." Kakorroto nodded in agreement.

Lunch awoke with a gasp. _"Vegeta what are you plotting?" _She then glanced at radditz who was snoring lazily in his bed. She started to get off of the bed, but was stopped when his tail shot up and wrapped it's self around her arm. She let out a loud sigh and gently unwrapped the tail. "I'm going to see Chi Chi, take care of Millie for me." The baby was also asleep on the bed. Before Radditz could object Lunch raced out of the room. She arrived in front of Chi Chi's room at the same time Cauli did. Cauli smirked at Lunch before they both strode in. "Don't you know how to knock?" Kakorroto said with a frown. Cauli knocked him over the head with a scowl on her face. 'I'm your mother, I don't need to knock."

Chi Chi giggled and Cauli hit Kakorroto once more before walking over to the bed. Another rich note of laughter filled the room. Lunch walked past Vageta and Kakorroto. "Mama, Lunch it's good to see you!" Cauli and Lunch both cooed and fussed over the two nursing baby boys. A grumpy looking Radditz came into the room minutes later with Millie sleeping in his arms. He walked over to Chi Chi. "You gave us all a scare little sister." "You were worried about me Radditz?" Chi Chi looked up at him with wide black eyes. _**Every time she looks at me like that it reminds me of how young she is. **_He watched as she laid Gohan down gently who had fallen asleep.

Goten peered up at Chi Chi and she smiled down happily at him. Bulma felt weak so she sat down on the bed by Chi Chi and the babies. Vegeta and Kakorroto stopped talking as Bulma crawled into the bed. Lunch sat by the bed and Cauli Levitated above it. Chi Chi put her hand on Bulma's head. "Bulma your going to need a lot of rest, you should probably go back to your room and lay down." "I think you're a bit late Chi, Bulma's already knocked out. The other girls laughed as Bulma snored lightly.

Radditz sat down with Kakorroto and Vegeta. "So when are we doing this? It needs to be soon, because one Lunch hits the halfway mark I won't be joining in." "Within the next three weeks, I just need the woman to give birth and rest, then we'll be on our way". Cauli heard everything that was being said. Vegeta saw her staring and narrowed his eyes at her. To his surprise she narrowed them back. Bardock came into the room and shut the door. "The family is all here "Cauli said with a huge grin. Her eyes never left the prince as she sat down at their table. "What are you plotting Prince Vegeta, what are you going to do to my precious daughters?"

Bardock sat down behind Cauli and grasped her tail lightly. "I am calm Bardock, there's no need to grab my tail like that." Vegeta smirked at Cauli then said in a low voice, I am going to make them the most powerful females in the universe. Cauli's eyebrows rose. "They already are the strongest females in the universe, what could you possibly….no." Her eyes widened. "With the dragonballs." Radditz said with a nod. "Do they agree with it?" The silence that followed made Cauli narrow her eyes. "I see well then good luck with that" Cauli stood up and started to head over to the bed, but Bardock tightened his hold on Cauli's tail. She winced then glared at Bardock. "Sit down and shut up." Cauli's fury could be felt throughout the whole room, but she kept silent. She leaned down and whispered. "The only reason you aren't flying through a wall is because I don't want to disturb the girls; remember that you shit". With that statement Cauli pulled her tail free.

Chi Chi looked up from the children and glanced over at Cauli. "Mama?" The men all turned to look at her. "I'm alright; I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon. Chi Chi nodded then glanced at Bardock. Bulma awoke with a gasp. "Vegeta!" "Shit she's going into labor!" Vegeta got up and flew to her side. He picked her up gently and headed out of the door. Bardock got up quickly and followed the prince. "Lunch go with them and keep Bulma Company, I'll see if I can make it there soon. Lunch nodded and ran out of the room. Chi Chi sat up straight and placed the two babies down gently. She then lifted her legs off the bed. She was about to step off when Kakorroto stopped her and laid her back down gently. "Are you insane, you can't go anywhere!" "I want to see how Bulma is doing! "Right now you have more important things to worry about! Chi Chi's eyes widened before they narrowed.

She had almost forgotten that she was no longer free to do whatever she pleased. She glanced back at the two babies lying down behind her. She nodded and crept back onto the bed and picked the children up again. _'Was this is your plans too? When you you're your eyes upon me the first time did you see our future?" "__**I saw it clearly; do you regret us being together? **__"No. I love you with all my heart…I'll follow you to hell and back."_

Bulma cried out loudly as she was laid on a bed. Vegeta stood to the side and glared at the doctors who demanded he wear scrubs. Bulma reached out for him and he was immediately at her side stroking her hair. _**"Woman relax, you have to remain calm for this delivery to be a success." **__"I'm scared Vegeta Chi Chi's birth was hard wasn't it?" __**"Yours will be easier; you are only carrying one child." **_ _"I don't want to kill you anymore. Don't make me regret that decision." _ Despite the situation Vegeta let out a chuckle.

Lunch arrived a few moments later, and was promptly removed by Bardock. "Chi Chi told me to go see Bulma!" "I don't give a fuck go sit outside; I'll let you in after the brats are born." "Move out of my way bardock!" Lunch formed a small ki blast with a snarl. Not wanting to make a scene bardock moved and Lunch went back inside. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her but for the first time since they met Lunch totally ignored him and went to Bulma's side.

Bulma smiled up at Lunch. "This isn't so bad; I've stubbed my toe harder." "Bullshit" Lunch said with a giggle. _ "Things are going to change."_ Lunch's green eyes narrowed.

Five hours later Bulma had given birth to an adorable baby boy with beautiful blue eyes. My little Trunks. Bulma said holding him close. Vegeta looked down at his son with pride. He could sense the strength emanating from his son. _**"Good, he's stronger than both of Kakorroto's two brats, although that younger one has me worried."**_ Bulma laughed when her son wrapped his tail around her arm.

A couple of days had passed since both girls had given birth and things seemed to be getting back to normal. Cauli still hadn't forgiven Bardock for whatever he had done. "I refuse to sleep in the same room as that asshole!" "Shut the fuck up Cauli you'll sleep where I sleep." "Is that so?" Please stop fighting, Chi Chi said in a moan you're giving me a headache. Goten and Gohan watched their grandparents with wide eyes as they shouted at each other. Kakorroto and Radditz chuckled from their place by the wall.

"Mama, why don't you stay in here with me and Kakorroto can go stay in our room with dad?" "Perfect, I can help you take care of the little ones; we have so much to talk about Cauli said nodding in agreement." "_**Don't open your big mouth Cauli, or the prince will have both our heads on a platter." **_ Cauli ignored him and sat down on the bed scooping Goten up. "How is Trunks doing? I haven't seen Bulma since after I had the boys. She's doing well; she has Lunch with her keeping her company. "We're going to be taking a trip soon, so for now it's important to just rest."

"Have a safe trip girls, and please watch over them!" Dr Briefs called from the docks. "Don't worry old man we'll take good care of them!" Kakorroto shouted back. Chi Chi, Bulma, and Lunch warily boarded the small ship that had originally taken them away from the earth. Chi Chi looked back at Cauli who seemed a bit sad. _"I wonder what's wrong with mama…__**"She'll be fine she's just going to miss you." **__"We'll be back soon though won't we?" __**"Yes." **_

Goten whined in her arms and she brought him up to her lips and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Are they really hardy enough to travel Kakorroto?" "Yes Sayian infants were sent to different planets on their own during Freiza's rule." Kakorroto glanced down at Gohan then back at Chi Chi. "This one feels more like you Chi Chi." _"Yes, I think he has inherited my spiritual powers, Goten is the splitting image of you Kakorroto. Oh dear he's going to be a little pain in the ass"_ Even as those words echoed in his head Chi Chi nuzzled her son. Lunch sat in the pilot's seat with Radditz at her side. "I guess we are ready to go… but Radditz why are we going? Radditz smiled at her. "We are going to save the future." "We can do that without the dragonballs, tell me what are we going to wish for?" "That's a surprise, and you'll find out when we get there." "I miss Millie". "Cauli will take good care of her while we are gone." Lunch stretched back in the chair. "I trust you radditz, but I'm worried about what this wish might be." He chuckled at her. "Do you think I'd do anything to hurt you, or our brat?" She shook her head no.

Bulma rested against Vegeta's shoulder. Trunks reached for his mother but Vegeta held him fast. "Let your mother rest brat." Trunks scowled at his father then whined. "Brat." Bulma giggled at Trunks and opened her arms up. "Stop spoiling the brat woman, he needs to learn his place." Vegeta was rewarded with an icy glare that made him flinch. In that moment of hesitation Bulma took Trunks and stood up. She walked into the bedroom they were going to share and closed the door. Chi Chi had arrived just in time to see Bulma snatch Trunks and laughed at Vegeta's shocked face.

Chi Chi lowered herself onto the ground with Goten. "So why are we going to Namek?" "To make a wish obviously you stupid harpy." Chi Chi laughed at him. "Oh shut up." Vegeta took a really good look at Chi Chi. Her eyes were bright, she had a huge smile on her face and if nothing else she looked even younger than she did before she gave birth. "Your strength is returning isn't it?" She blinked at him the nodded. "I'm already back up to full strength, and I'm also fully healed. Just a nice side effect of my spiritual powers. This little one didn't inherit any of my powers… Vegeta looked at her with more interest. "However, my other son did." His eyes widened at that. "Imagine that a sayian with purifying powers." Goten whined again. "Oh it must be feeding time, I'll see you later Vegeta."

As he watched Chi Chi walk away Vegeta seemed to be having second thoughts about the wish. "_**You and Kakorroto will not make it through the androids attacks; I have two suggestions for you. The first one is to train as hard as you can and the second….**_" Vegeta glanced at Chi Chi once more before getting up with a snort. _**"I am a super sayain after all, that woman can't hold a candle to me." **_ He stood up and headed into the room that he and Bulma were staying in and chuckled at the sight of both his mate and son fast asleep. He allowed himself a brief smile at the two of them before getting back to thinking.

The ship landed on New Namek sometime later much to the relief of the weary passengers. Kakorroto hopped out of the ship with Vegeta. "Radditz, stay here and look after the women, this won't take long". Radditz nodded at Vegeta's words. "I'll come with you." Chi Chi said passing Goten and Gohan to Radditz and Lunch. "No you won't, stay here with the brats". Chi Chi glared at Kakorroto until she heard Goten whining from Lunch's arms. She took Goten back then said don't kill anyone. Kakorroto and Vegeta took off without a backward glance.

Trunks looked with curiosity at Gohan and Goten. Bulma smiled and said look Chi Chi. Chi Chi smiled happily as she turned Gohan and Goten towards Trunks. "It's a pity that one of us didn't have a girl." Bulma nodded in agreement. "Maybe you'll have the girl Lunch." "I certainly hope so. I could never deal with little boys."

"I need to make use of your dragonballs, where are they?" Kakorroto stood off to the sideas Vegeta snarled at the elder of Namek. The elder laughed at the sayain prince. "I know what you seek to do and I will give the dragonballs to you for this purpose. However let me give you a warning before you do so." Vegeta scowled and snarled I don't need your warning just give me the damn dragonballs before I rip this planet apart! The elder chuckled again. "She wouldn't appreciate that" Vegeta charged up a ki blast and the elder laughed even harder. "Kill me and you lose the dragonballs. Listen I understand there is a future threat coming to earth that forces your hand now. However you are going to cause a civil war on your planet now."

Vegeta paused and listened to the elder namek's words. "Things will be chaotic for awhile, however the bond that you share with your mates will eventually take hold.

"I am confident I can handle this civil war your rambling about." "Very well then, here are the dragonballs. You have been warned."

Chi Chi glanced at the sky then back at her two sons. "They are coming back." She said looking over at Bulma. Sure enough seconds later Kakorroto and Vegeta dropped down with the dragonballs. "Woman, you should be able to summon the dragon now the same way you summon it on earth, just use the name Porunga instead." Apparently the elder felt it wouldn't be wise to send any of his people here, I wonder why." Vegeta glanced back at Chi Chi. Bulma stood up handing trunks over to Vegeta. Kakorroto took Goten and Gohan from Chi Chi who looked up at him in surprise. "**Eternal Dragon** **by your name I summon your forth PORUNGA!" **

_You have awoken me from my slumber…tell me what is your first wish…_ Vegeta stepped forward and shouted "I wish that these three women would be turned from humans into sayains!


	35. The Rift

_**I just want to take the time out to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story, and everyone who stood by even as they figured I would no longer be writing. I had a lot of personal things going on, and a lot of heart ache. Anyways thank you very much for sticking around 3.**_

Chi Chi Lunch and Bulma gasped as Porunga said you wish shall be granted. No! Chi Chi yelled pushing Lunch and Bulma behind her.All three girls whipped their heads around as Porunga glanced down at them.

Chi Chi glared angrily at Kakorroto even as Porunga bared down on them. Kakorroto saw Chi Chi's eyes burn through him as Porunga glowed above them.

The men watched in awe as Chi Chi chanted Ru Kyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen! A barrier sprang up between the girls and Porunga.

Porunga shook his head. With a flash of light beams raced towards where the girls were…and were repelled by Chi Chi's barrier. Amazing, fucking amazing! Vegeta said in awe. Porunga laughed as more beams came flying towards the girls.

This time the beams shattered the shield. Chi Chi screamed and the other girls gasped as the beams touched their bodies.

**This will take a moment, but your wish shall be granted! **

Lunch was in shock as the beams broke through the barrier. Bulma ducked under one and Chi Chi managed to push one back. Lunch was hit dead on and she fell over. Bulma jumped over another beam but was hit in the back by a third she yelled as the beam seemed to consume her.

The world froze at that moment for Chi Chi. She saw Lunch and Bulma go down and she saw the three beams coming towards her. She looked straight back at Kakorroto her eyes narrowed dangerously. He looked back at her sadly._**"Things will never be the same will they?"**_

Chi Chi let out a loud scream and the three beams hit her. _"My body…it feels like its being stretched out._

Bulma and Lunch gave pained screams of their own as their spines stretched and tails broke out of their skin.

Chi Chi felt her slender body become all lithe muscle and rock hard.

Bulma let out a yell as her body warped and new strength filled her. She floated down to the ground as the transformation completed.

Lunch screamed in absolute agony as she felt not only herself but her child inside of her transform. Her mind took a direct hit with the transformation as well since she had two different personalities.

Her eyes opened wide as the colors shifted from green to dark blue to green and back again before becoming a perfect mix of it. She yelled out again as her mind felt as though it were being split in two.

"_My body, my mind I'm going insane! Radditz; Radditz Help me!" _Radditz began to panic as he felt Lunch's dismay and turmoil. Prince Vegeta, my mate is suffering, is it almost over?

Chi Chi felt her hair growing long and wild and her power surge. Her pure powers raged inside of her. Her ki and her spiritual powers doubled and then tripled inside of her. _"I will make you pay…For taking away the humanity I had left I will make you suffer." _

The agony of the transformation was taking its toll on her as her mind also felt like it was being split. Her whole life flashed before her eyes and she felt as if she were dying and being reborn in the same instant._ "You have stolen everything from me…my life, my virtue…even my love."_ Kakorroto felt her overwhelming anger and sorrow and her reborn hatred for him.

Bulma was in shock as her power doubled and her physical strength increased ten fold. Not only was she shocked by this, but she was shocked by the fact that her mind remained intact.

"_There are reasons for everything that happens" _Bulma floated to the ground and sat there with her eyes closed. She opened them and glanced up at Vegeta.

"_I don't know what to feel, Should I be angry that I lost my human body, or happy that I have the strength now to finally fight? _

Your first wish has been granted; now give me your second wish! She turned back with a blank stare to Porunga.

Lunch floated down to the ground and collapsed the second she hit it. Radditz ran over to her, but stopped short as she started to get up and started giggling.

She stood up weakly and her laughter became harder. She stood up straight and her hair flowed behind her. The laughter became bordered on insanity and she looked over at Radditz.

Kakorroto and Vegeta both to turned to Lunch who shocked them all by powering up.

"**Thank you for giving me this incredible power and body! Now I will show you the mistake that you'you have made!"**

Bulma stood up watching Lunch with anxious eyes. She looked over at Vegeta with fear. "Lunch, what's happened to her? That is not my friend!"

"The transformation seems to have shattered her." "Vegeta don't hurt her!"

Chi Chi hit the ground and glared up at the others. She then cast worried eyes at Lunch who was glaring at Radditz..

Then shocking everyone she turned and went after her target. Vegeta was taken by surprise when Lunch caught him in the face with a left hook and then kicked him sending him flying high into the air. Lunch giggled happily and followed the prince up into the air.

Chi Chi and Bulma both walked up silently to the group and just stood back and watched for the moment. Chi Chi didn't even look at Kakorroto as he tried to walk over to her.

Lunch seemed to be having her way with the prince as she battered on him relentlessly laughed loudly as she did. Vegeta had enough and with one quick moment he grabbed Lunch's tail. Lunch screamed out in pain and rage as she was paralyzed from the pain of her tail being grasped.

"You've gotten strong girl". Vegeta landed on the ground gently and let Lunch fall to the floor. "Remember this bitch, I am your prince and you will treat me as such." Lunch snarled angrily snatching her tail away from the princes grasp.

Chi Chi was at Lunch's side in a second and placed her hand on Lunch's head. "Your OK Chi Chi said softly closing her eyes. Lunch closed her eyes as well then jumped. "Chi Chi...what happened...what did I do?" Chi Chi smiled down at her friend brightly. "Don't worry it seems that out of all of us, the sayain transformation seems to suit you."

"My mind..felt as if it was being turn in two." Lunch shuddered. Chi Chi said, it's alright it seems like this transformation has given me a boost. Kakorroto stood behind the two of them. Chi Chi turned to glare at him as he tried to rest a hand on Chi Chi's shoulder.

" Don't touch me...you NEVER touch me again." Kakorroto looked taken aback by the harshness of Chi Chi's voice. She turned to look at him and then looked down at her two sons. She approached him and gently took her two sons out of his arms. _"You've given me a splendid idea...I am going to make you regret the day this thought ever came into your head!" _

"Porunga I have a wish of my own!" **Tell me what is your wish? **

Chi Chi looked over at Bulma, then at Lunch. She closed her eyes and smiled. I wish for every sayian female to be given a second chance at freedom. I wish for the bonds of "love" between sayain couples to dissolve! I want every female to get a chance to choose on her own!"

**Your wish...**

Oh...shit...Vegeta said with a groan as he heard Chi Chi's wish. _**"Well...that old fart did try to warn me..."**_

Lunch and Bulma both stood by silently as the dragon's hands glowed. _" I don't know Chi Chi, would that really be the best idea?_

**Can not be granted...**

Chi Chi's eyes widened as All three Sayian men let out a sigh of relief. "No...then...I'm stuck..bonded to a man that betrayed me!" Porunga why not?

**I'm only as strong as the person who created me...and that bond is far stronger...I'm sorry I can grant almost anything you wish...that is one of the few exceptions.**

Chi Chi Considered this then frowned. Then grant me the next best thing! Give me and every other female in the galaxy the will to be able to fend it off! Porunga considered this then nodded.

**This I can do! Your wish shall be granted!**

All three men immediately got a sense of loss as the bond receded a bit. Chi Chi smirked as she felt the love she had for Kakorroto die down until she barely felt it.

However with Lunch that was not the case. Lunch ran over to Radditz and kissed him passionately. "So then, your not angry?" Lunch shook her head and clung to him like a desperate sailor clinging to a piece of driftwood. "No she said shivering I need you! Radditz hugged her tightly and nodded.

"Oh Lunch Chi Chi said softly so then there was no doubt in your heart." She smiled at her friend before glancing over at Bulma.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta and smirked.

She felt nothing for the prince but her hatred. She laughed joyously as she took Trunks into her arms. I hate you! Bulma proclaimed and felt utter joy when she didn't feel a tinge of regret. She laughed loudly and said thank you Vegeta! You've given me the tools I need to be free of you! Her laughter echoed loudly as she turned away from him and stood next to Chi Chi. Bulma hugged Chi Chi We're free! she exclaimed nearly in hysterics.

_**You are a fool, I am still stronger than you, you will just have to live with that hatred. Your still stuck with me, if I die so do you.**_

_"Wrong you idiot. If I can ignore that bond, then I will not follow you into death! You will die on your own. _

_**Woman, if you believe this to be true then why is it that I have not killed you yet?** "..." **"The bond is a two way street I still feel my connection to you.**_

_**You should be damn glad I do too your little bitch, because you would surely be dead where you stood if I did not. Bring your ass to me, we are going home until I can figure out how to reverse this.**_

_"The hell i am, I'm going home, to MY home to earth!" _

Chi Chi shifted in front of Bulma in a protective gesture. Vegeta, I suggest you stop glaring at Bulma like that if you want to live. "Bitch, you couldn't touch me before, that transformation must have gotten to your head." Chi Chi smiled brightly at him. "Would you like to see princeling?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

Chi Chi laughed heartily and said in a cold whisper Come, let me show you what a mistake this was...


	36. A shred of Humanity

**_Sorry everyone been busy with the holidays and such. here is Chapter 36 for ya fresh off the word processor 3 Happy holidays! Enjoy!_**

Chi Chi closed her eyes as Vegeta came toward her in a rage. Chi Chi blinked them smirked coldly.

Vegeta unleashed a right hook with all of his strength, and completely missed Chi Chi. She giggled at him from on top of her perch on his head.

Stupid. She hissed and kicked him in his face sending him flying backwards. Vegeta stopped himself and glared at her with the promise of death in her eyes.

He stopped when he heard a slight whimper. "You crazy bitch...your fighting me with your children in your arms." "Why yes, yes I am...is that a problem?" Chi Chi replied tossing her hair out of her eyes. _**"What the hell have we done...If I had realized things like this were going to happen, I would've preferred death." **_Chi Chi started to walk toward him with her sons in her hand.

Vegeta looked stunned as she smiled at him coolly. "Whats the matter? Are you concerned about my children? Or perhaps it is the life of your best solder you are worried about." She took small delicate steps toward him her long black hair flying behind her. She beamed at him. "I can assure you, you will not lay a hand on me, so you needn't worry about the boys." Kakorroto...she paused and looked back at him. 'Well I don't care what happens to him.

" _**This is not the same girl we picked up from Earth...nor is the the young Queen that was with us on the ship with us earlier today. **_

"Whats the matter Vegeta? Am I scaring you?" A giggle was heard from Chi Chi as she stopped a couple of yards away from him.

Bulma and Lunch both looked at Chi Chi in shock, they had each changed in different ways, but Chi Chi was scaring them.

"I had no idea she had this much hatred for Kakorroto buried deep inside" Lunch said to Radditz, I am so scared for her... Radditz didn't say a word just held Lunch tighter against him and stroked her hair._** "I knew this was a mistake...we didn't think about the consequences, I wish we would have. **_

Vegeta glanced at Kakorroto who was coming from behind Chi Chi intending to knock her unconscious. Chi Chi smiled and lowered her head as Kakorroto sailed over her head. He was in shock as Chi Chi's foot kicked the back of his head viciously and he was knocked against a crater.

Bulma and Lunch gasped at the way Chi Chi was acting.

Vegeta looked back at Kakorroto who staggered out of the pile of rocks he was kicked into. Chi Chi beamed at Vegeta. "He didn't see that coming, and guess what? You won't see this either"

Without even the slightest movement from Chi Chi Vegeta felt himself pushed backwards. Chi Chi placed kisses on her two son's foreheads. _I love you, my babies...my darling boys. Don't worry, your mama knows what she's doing._ Chi Chi strode slowly toward Vegeta her hips moving sensually with every step.

_**Her body is calling to me...this is the alpha female of this group...damn it i chose wrong, but it's too late.**_Vegeta glanced back at Bulma who looked back at him. Her gaze hardened like ice in a freezer.

Chi Chi appeared in front of him and leaned against him. What are you looking at she whispered against his ear, you are fighting me... Vegeta jumped as he felt her breath against his ear. "Harpy, you don't know what your messing with" Chi Chi smirked as she nuzzled against him. "You're wrong she whispered softly I know exactly what I'm messing with" Vegeta moved to bat her away but she just moved back laughing gently.

Lunch, will you be okay with Radditz? Lunch nodded still stunned at Chi Chi's behavior. Ok she said walking over to Lunch and hugging her tightly despite her whining babies. Bulma looked over at Chi Chi smiled brightly at Bulma. I know Radditz will take care of Lunch, lets go to earth. Bulma nodded and hugged Lunch tightly. Don't worry Chi Chi said we'll come and visit you soon.

Where the fuck do you think your going? Kakorroto said with a growl getting up from the ground. Chi Chi's eyes turned cold. I said I was going home stupid. She waved her hand at him and he was blown off his feet.

I've had enough of this bitch! Kakorroto powered up and became a super sayian. Chi Chi smirked and handed the babies over to Bulma who took them into her arms. Chi Chi closed her eyes and powered up with a yell of her own.

Kakorroto came flying at breakneck speed n Chi Chi' s direction. Bulma and Lunch screamed as it seemed like Kakorroto would hit her head on. Kakorroto looked surprised as he collided with a invisible wall Chi Chi opened her eyes and they were teal blue and emotionless. She smiled at him and blast him away with a simple gesture of her hand. She laughed loudly as Kakorroto came for her again. "You don't get it do you? You can't touch me!"

Vegeta looked at Chi Chi with genuine fear in his eyes. _**What have we done...what the fuck have we done?**_

Chi Chi's laughter died down as she turned to look at Vegeta. Do you see the mistake you made now? In a flash she was in his face and she smiled as she brushed her hands against his face. Vegeta's body froze as she showed him a flash of the thoughts. He saw his throne room is shambles and all female guards standing in glittering gold armor. It seemed to move forward as if walking down a path and everywhere he looked he saw only women standing guard with cold emotionless eyes. Then it moved forward again toward the throne it's self and then his blood went cold.

Seated on the throne was Chi Chi herself, with Lunch and Bulma at her sides. Both were standing tall and straight with cold eyes. In the vision Chi Chi held something in her hands. Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw his own head.

With a laugh Chi Chi threw him backwards. "My people we're mistaken when they thought that the power of a priestess comes from purity. True power comes from balance." You have balanced me out perfectly. The darkness in my heart now matches the light. The vision I showed you is what you deserve, not what will come to pass."

Vegeta felt rage seep into him at her words. Chi Chi blinked then stood up in a defensive stance. "Come at me you miserable fool. I will show you the error of your ways time and time again. I will destroy you physically, and when you can no longer lift your fingers, I will destroy you mentally before letting you slip away to the comfort of death."

_**"Who is this woman that stands before me, so cold and full of hate. **_Chi Chi cocked her her head to the side as if reading his thoughts, and he saw her eyes changing again. This time he saw a deep sadness behind them.

"You did this to me, YOU changed me." She was now hugging herself tightly her tail stiff behind her. I wasn't good enough as a human, you made me this way. As I am now, I could kill you with but a thought. She shivered again, but even now something holds me back.

"You don't deserve my mercy, you've destroyed countless worlds and civilizations." Be happy that I retain a shred of my humanity...which you tried to steal from me!" With that Chi Chi turned on her heel.

Vegeta watched her retreating form warily. Bulma let out a breath she was holding and glanced at Kakorroto. He looked drenched in sweat as he gazed at his mate. Chi Chi sent him a withering glare before stopping by Bulma. She took the babies into her arms again and visibly changed before everyone's eyes. Her cold demeanor changed to one full of emotion. She eyed the scene with a look of regret and sadness.

_I love you...I still love you._Kakorroto jumped when he heard Chi Chi's voice in his head. _You destroyed us, I can never trust you again. I now have the power to defend the Universe, and keep us alive. Was it worth it?_

Without another word she placed an arm on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma nodded and secured Trunks in her arms. Lunch be safe. Radditz take good care of her, we'll be back to visit before the baby is born. Lunch nodded and placed her head on Radditz's shoulder. Before Vegeta or Kakorroto could react both women were gone.

Lunch collapsed to her knees and gazed over at Kakorroto. She took a glance at herself and tears filled her eyes. Radditz gazed at her and then knelt down in front of her. "The baby, is the baby OK?" Radditz placed his hand on her stomach and nodded. He helped her back to her feet.

Kakorroto stared at the spot that Chi Chi had stood in. His mate and children were gone. "She still loves you." You've got to show her you can be trusted.

Kakorroto looked at Lunch who shook her head at him and closed her eyes. "She has been trying to figure herself out, and you've made things worse."

Vegeta snarled striding toward the ship. "I will get them back if I have to drag them across the galaxy myself." Lunch started to quiver, and at first the thought it was from fear. When giggles erupted from her form followed by full blown laughter they stepped back. "You..you couldn't even lay a hand on Chi Chi..and you will drag them back? She threw her head back and laughed harder.

"I want to see you do it" Lunch's laughter stopped abruptly and her eyes turned cold.


End file.
